Total Drama Midway
by Pendropper
Summary: Well its is my Fanfiction of Total Drama Island. It takes place inbetween TDI and TDA. All 22 campers are in it, I try my best to keep their character and add a story to each one. Chapter 79: The Totally Dramusical Finale. WINNER DECIDED FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1 Welcome back campers

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen._

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners._

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

_Introduction-_

_Okay so Chris as been bored and he came up with the idea of torturing each of the contestants again this time the price will be 50,000 and one thing of a 2000 or less value (Contestants may ask for it in cash if they like.) This time there will be new challenges and more fun ways to decide teams. With new twist only one as twisted as Chris can come up with. All 22 campers from TDI will return, that is Noah, Justin, Heather, Ezekiel, Eva, Harold, Katie and Sadie, Beth, Tyler, Cody, DJ, Lindsay, Courtney, Geoff, Owen, Bridget, Trent, Gwen, Leshawana, Duncan, and Izzy._

_Chef is the chef._

_Chris is the host, producer, and much more._

_And some special guest for some strange challenges will appear like the worlds smartest Sasquatchinakwa. Also Chris as plenty of new interns that will show just how stupid each challenge is._

_**--**_

_CH1- Welcome back campers_

"_Welcome to Total Drama Midway. In this all 22 of last summers contests will return. For -10 weeks. They will fight their way to a 50,000 dolor price and a special bonus. Now unlike last year the base teams will be different, there will be none each challenge we will set up new teams if we want. Don't worry Chef is sill cooking. So not only do I get to torture them but he does as well.' Chris says waiting for the boat to appear._

_A boat pulls up from the distance. It is fairly large and a few campers are coming off of it. Geoff, DJ, Owen, Izzy, and Duncan come off first. Izzy is piggy backing Owen while playing his head like a drum set._

"_Courtney you coming princess" Duncan yells at to her as she begins to walk down the ramp._

_Bridget comes over to her. Grabs her hand, and looks at her._

"_Come on Courtney lets meet up with Duncan and Geoff." Bridget says to her friend_

"_Yeah your right. Its just that I want to make Harold pay for what he done." Courtney replies_

_In the back ground of the boat. Harold is picking his noise he checks it and then whips the bugger on the floor._

"_Dam she is still ticked at me. I just hope Duncan is not in the same Cabin as me. I hate that guy."_

"_I hear you eh. That girl is just like other girls her mind is always on one topic."_

"_Ezekiel, try to lay low on the sexist comments that what got you kicked off the first time. Gosh!" Harold says to him with a loud "gosh"_ at the end

"Maybe I should eh."

Tyler and Lindsay come down the ramp after Bridget and Courtney. They are then followed by Harold and Ezekiel. Whom is followed by Noah, Trent with Gwen in his arms follows shortly. Leshawana is fighting Heather then throws her onto the dock. Beth the follows and Eva is right behind her. While Katie and Sadie slide down the rails.

"Wee." The two girls scream.

"Okay Justin come on out." Chris yells.

Justin begins to step out of the dark first his leg which makes Katie and Sadie faint then his body then his face then Owens eyes sparkle at the sight of him. Izzy hits Owen across the head.

"Owen. Izzy thinks there is something wrong with you." Izzy says.

"Nothing Izzy, nothing is wrong with me." He says to her.

"Okay now please everyone get to the end of the dock while we take the group picture again." Chris says.

They all get to their position. Bridget next to Geoff, Trent next to Gwen. DJ holding bunny. Courtney next to Duncan and at the same time punching Harold squared in the face. Leshawana is next to DJ. And Owen in the middle with Izzy still on his back. Katie and Sadie are sitting besides Ezekiel, Cody Noah and Tyler. Beth is knelling along with Heather, Eva and Lindsay.

"Okay Campers today there will be a challenge but it will all be in fun. No one will be kicked off today. As you may remember the talent show from last season. The one where even I was surprised Heather was not kicked off for reading Gwen's diary. Well we will have one this year. Now the contestants I have chosen are Bridget, Eva, Noah, Owen, Tyler, and Lindsay. Now any of them may step down but they will lose their chance to win a special prize. A 3 day and 3 night stay in a luxury cabin. Where they will be papered to their heart content. They may even bring a friend. No Co ED however. You will be judged by Chef again" Chris explains.

They all head to the stage.

"Wait I have to do this?" Noah says.

"No you don't have to but you will be looked at as a quieter and lose your chance to win a stay in a luxury cabin where you will be papered to your hearts content… Okay please tell me what you will be doing. I will start with the ladies Eva your first."

"Weight lifting. With Human weights."

"Okay. Lindsay what are you going to do?"

"Cheer leading." She jumped up and down.

"That aught to be interesting." Said Gwen.

"Okay Bridget you are going to do what?"

"Is Surfing okay?"

"Of course!" Chris says in a excited tone

"Okay now Noah. If you are staying what will you be doing?"

"I will do Shakespeare. And I will speak Latin."

"Excuse me Nigel what language is Latin? I speak only American and English." Lindsey yells out.

"My name is Noah, and Latin is the language also American is English you twit." Noah replies.

"Noah is name his. Does he what is reading." Izzy says while handing upside down from the stage."

"Izzy get down from there!" Heather yells out.

"Hey. Look Owen I am bat!" She started to mover arms as if they were bat wings she jumps off landing on her feet. As she landed she hit a wooden plank her body weight lifts the plank upward lifting a bucket of mud that was on the other side. The bucket of mud flies up hitting on to Heathers hair up side down.

"Oops. Sorry Heather." Izzy says waving her fingers

"Why you crazy girl! Chris I am going to take my shower now!"

--

Convention cam.

Izzy: That was totally by accident. Though I don't like Heather, I did not mean that. Though that was so much fun! Don't tell any one I am going to play a prank on DJ. Ha!

Gwen: You go Izzy! Heather so disserved that.

Owen: Izzy makes a great bat. Don't you think?

Chris: Darn the first torment does not belong to me looks like I was beat to it.

--

"Okay now for Owen what will you be doing?"

"Burping the alphabet." Owens says as he shakes some pop.

"Right on big dude!" Geoff says as he thrust his hand up in a fist.

"What is it with boys and burping?" Bridget asked Geoff

"Bridge, its like this boys are born burpers." he explained.

"Okay and finally Tyler what will you be doing?"

"I am going to dunk a basketball 360."

"Like that happen. Dude you suck at sports." Duncan yells from the background.

"Duncan that is so uncalled for. Go for it Tyler." The CIT says to them. As Lindsay steps on to the stage about to start her act.

--

Confession cam.

Duncan: I like the dude but there is no way he is dunking the basket ball. No way.

Noah: I wounder if Lindsey will even spell her cheer right, her brain works over time just trying to count to 5.

--

Chris heads on to the stage.

"Okay first up is Lindsey and her cheer for her high school football team." He says as the light focused on Lindsey. She then twisted around and jumped up on to her hands and spun.

"All you see. All you hear. Feet. Stomp." Her body twist and then she jumps on to her hands before doing a back flip. She the starts to make clicking noises with her feet. Before spinning and jumping on top of a set up stool.

"All you notice is that you are down." She does the classic body motion part now twilling a baton. Autherborn high school is here to win. don't step on our turf and expect to win no. Autherborn high is the winning side."

"You all will see us win yeah!"

A few clapped and a few did not. Lindsey was disappointed in her self until the others got up to support her as well.

"Not bad Lindsey your score will be said at the end of the contest. Next up is Noah." Chris says

Noah walks up to the stage. And he puts down his book and starts to speak.

"All the worlds a stage. - If music be the food of love play on. - Eye of new, Toe of frog. - One that loved not wisely but too well. "

"Okay those where some basic Shakespearean quotes . Now for a little Latin."

"Lucky for you Noah Chef speaks Latin as his 3rd Language." Chris says to him

"Vos umquam animadverto talis vultus. Unus ut fulsi perspicuus tunc sol solis is ego. Unus ut eyes moneo vos ut vos es hic ut a titulus of lascivio."

(FYI: That should roughly be translated into- you ever see such a face. One that shines brighter then the sun it self. One that eyes remind you that you are here as a token of the play.)

Chef nods his head in approval. He puts his thumbs up showing that Noah said the phrase right.

"Noah. Good next up is Eva." Chris said as Eva go on the sage holding Harold and Cody.

"Okay for your viewing pleasure I will do 100 reps with these pipsqueaks as my weights."

--

Confession cam.

Cody: So embarrassing I was going to be used as a weight.

Harold: Not my favorite act. And it make take awhile.

Heather: Eva is so the first of the island. Even though this is all for fun she would have been kicked off after the first challenge if it was not.

--

Eva had been doing her reps she was on about 70. And then she tossed Cody in to the air catching him before doing more.

"70, 71, 72.…., 85, 86, 87, 88, 89, 90.……99, 100." She placed them down as the where still shaking.

--

Confession cam.

Courtney: That was semi enjoyable seeing Harold get handled like that just made me smiled.

Eva: Maybe I should have used Owen much more impressive then those light weights.

--

Eva walked off the stage dragging her weights as Chris walks up stage right and pulls down a screen. Geoff followed Bridget to the dock of shame as she got on her bored. The camera crew set up the tripod. Bridget got on her bored into the water. Strangely enough there was a surf today on the beach. Geoff cheered for his girl as she preformed plenty of tricks on her bored. The water was splashing up and down her bored she jumped off it and the landed a hang ten before switching to a nose ride. She the rode the rest of the way back to the beach on he board normal doing just a few pops and spins.

Geoff was handed the tape by the camera crew as Bridget walked beside him.

"You did great girl." Geoff said to her.

"You think they will like it?" She asked with a sort of conserved look on her face.

"Of course they will and besides did you have fun do it. That's all that matters you have fun that is why I love parties." The party monster says while he walked up stage right handing the tape to Chris whom puts it in a video player. The tape starts to roll and Bridget who had see legs from being on her bored for so long sat next to Ezekiel. They all watched the surfer girl do what she does best. After the tape was done they all cheered loudly for her Geoff hugged her in acceptance. She smiled.

--

Confession cam.

Bridget: He was right they did love it. I fell pretty good about all of this now. Last time I really messed up but this time I really think I have it."

--

"Okay Owen your up with your burping alphabet" Chris says handing Owen a fresh bottle of extra carbonated pop. Owen grabs it opening it and his own bottle at the same time gulping all of the down.

In a burping voice Owen began to speak.

"I am going to do the alphabet forwards and back wards. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ. ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA."

"Now that takes some talent Owen. You can really rip." Geoff says saluting his Owen.

"That is so grouse." Heather said trying to clean out the rest of the mud from her hair.

Tap tap. Tap tap. DJ turns around but sees no one there. He then turns back. Tap, tap, tap, tap. He hears it again the time he checks under the bleacher but nothing there he lifts up his head to see Tyler warming up. Then he feels something touch his left arm it is white and soft. He hanks on it and it pulls off. Turning his head he sees what appears to be a mummy. DJ bolts in terror before being stopped by Duncan.

"Dud you look like you seen a Ghost." Duncan asked with a grin.

"No dude a mummy." DJ said breathing hard.

"Or maybe it was the escaped Sico killer with the chainsaw and a hook!" Duncan pulls out his hook again making DJ jump for cover. He the breaks out laughing as the mummy pulled to Duncan taking off its head. It is Izzy as both of them laugh at DJ's shaking body.

--

Confession cam.

Duncan: That was good. But DJ is too easy of a target come on Izzy next time you have a plan pick some one who is not so easily scared.

Izzy: So I told Duncan my plan. He found it fun I believe. It was so funny for me I was oh I am going to get you DJ then eat your beating heart! And he was like yeeep help me a mummy Duncan a mummy! And then Duncan was like with a hook! So funny so funny.

Izzy was still in her mummy costume. Giggling like crazy

DJ: Not cool you two not cool.

--

"Okay is DJ back." Chris asked Izzy who was still giggling."

"Yes he is back." She said still laughing.

"Okay then Tyler dunk this basketball. 360 style for me please."

Tyler got on to the stage dribbling the basketball. Surprisingly it did not lose his grasp. Chef put up a hoop. As Tyler jumped into the air he spin keeping the ball into his hands as he was over the hoop he grabs the rim and the ball goes in he then loses his grip falling on the wooden plank from before as it flips up in to the air. Everyone looks at.

Heather suddenly opens her eyes wide as it is hits her squared in the face.

"Another fee bee karma really is your best friend." Gwen said putting her head in a shifting posting with her hands as in saying thank you looking up to the sky.

Heather screamed as the crowd cheered all but Heather and Duncan he had his eyes sprung open wide at what happen.

"Okay What is wrong with you freaks." Heather screamed as he face was raw she punted off.

"Awwwee-some. Tyler. Chef what did you think of each act."

Chef takes the stage and begins to speak.

"Well Lindsey's was alright I have seen better. Noah's was boring maybe next time try something harder like speak bear. Eva's was kind of funny strongly kids need to eat more so major props for her showing me that, Bridget's was the most talented of them all so I say her and Tyler are the front runners. Owen was good but we all knew he could do it. Tyler we had no idea even Duncan here is still stunned. Bridget had some aid also but she wins but Tyler gets to have what we eat Chris for sticking it too that complaining little witch." Chef proudly says as Geoff high fives DJ.

Bridget along with Gwen headed to the luxury cabin for the stay. Tyler licked his lips at the food. It was pecan duck with Sweet potato pie on the side.

"So Tyler eat up." Chris says

-

Chris walks into his Cabin and smiles.

"I will most likely kill someone by the end of the compotation this time. Ha" He says as he shuts the door


	2. Chapter 2 Easter all ready?

Total Drama Midway

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Also this challenge is short, reason being is that I am working on an extremely long one right now the next one may take any where from 5 to 8 chapters long.

Chapter 2- Easter all ready?

Chris stands on the dock holding an egg. And he tosses it at the camera with the yolk running down it,

"Switching to Camera 3 Chris" A member of the camera crew says

"Last time on TDM. All of the campers returned for more torture then ever. On the line a great prize. But hey only one winner but the good news was that the first challenge was all for reward no one was sent home. But If it where not I say someone would have from the losers. But now without further ado please enjoy tonight's episode. Or I'll Totally egg you house dudes." Chris says bowing his head.

In the mess hall Gwen waits on line. And is ahead of Cody and DJ. Chef lifts something and puts it on Gwen's plate.

"Eggs or what looks like it was once an egg that's what we are having?" Gwen says with her eyebrow in a up position

"Yeah you got a problem with that." Chef says scraping the grill giving Cody an extra helping of eggs.

"No, no egg is good." Gwen says with a worried look on her face

Each of them then went to their seats Gwen sat next to Bridget and Trent and across from Geoff. Cody next to Lindsey and Tyler. And DJ next to Duncan and Courtney. Beth then moved towards Sadie and Katie who where chattering their lips off.

"Bridget you and Geoff make such a cute couple." Gwen says to her friend holding her.

"I was thinking the same thing about you and Trent, Gwen."

"You think so? You think we are cute together?"

"Of course I do Gwen." Bridget replies

"Its all good my friends its all good. Here is how I think of it you need to enjoy live and that's just what Bridget does that what made me like her." Geoff says in a very partyful tone

"Oh Trent why did you fall in love with me huh." Gwen asked with a dazzling look in her eyes as she stared into Trent's eyes.

"Well when I first saw you I just knew from then on. You were her."

"That is so sweat." Bridget says while holding her tray.

Katie and Sadie notice Beth coming towards them and invite her into their conversation.

"Beth come lets chat." Katie said pulling Beth in. He lips where like lighting a word from her mouth every seconded. Sadie was matching her word for word they seemed to know what to say in response before the other even spoke. Beth was unable to keep up.

"Can you two slow down a little what in tarnations are you saying."

"Oh sorry Beth its just we get so excited when talking about Justin he is just so hot." Sadie says Turing her head to where Justin is sitting.

Chris walks in to the mess hall and throws an egg at the wall.

"Campers first off you will be divided into short term teams for this challenge."

"okay if you name is called please go to the left. Bridget, Courtney, Izzy, Leshawana, Lindsey, Trent, Geoff, DJ, Duncan, Owen, and Ezekiel. All the rest of you go to the right.

The captain for the team on the left shall be DJ. And as for the seconded team on the right shall be Gwen. Each captain please select a name for your teams."

"We will be called the black scares," Says Gwen smiling Heather noticeably found that distaste full.

--

Confession cam.

Heather: That name….(Looks sort of surprised) Wow! I never thought Gwen could out do her self she said something more stupid then Lindsey.

--

"DJ you're your team's captain so spit it out what's your name going to be." Chris asks

"I pick blade wolfs."

"Okay the black scares Vs the blade wolfs in the first challenge."

"Chris what is our first challenge any how."

"Its Easter so I thought why not an Easter egg hunt."

"Chris its mid September it is no where near Easter." Gwen said with a confused look on her face.

"Not according to my calendar Gwen." Chris sarcastically remarked back at her.

"Wait I am not Catholic do I still have to participate in this Chip?"

"Yes you do and can I please get on with it."

"Okay." Lindsey says.

"Well our interns have hidden 41 Golden eggs through out the forest in the center of the forest lie two baskets one is for the blade wolfs the other for the black scares. You can tell which one is yours because they will include the face of your team captain. Each egg counts for 1 point most points wins. Now there are several rules that must be followed.

1. Cracked eggs do not count.

2. No taking eggs from the other teams basket.

3. No breaking eggs in the other teams basket.

If you are caught doing any of these things you will catch the boat of losers and go to home no bonfire no marshmallow ceremony nothing."

"Okay. When do we start." Izzy screamed out unable to wait. For it to start.

"Hold on Izzy. I have yet to mention the reward for the winning team And that is 20 for each egg in the basket at the end of the game. And that is for each member. Also you have 3 hours to find as many eggs as you can. So start."

The campers scrambled into the forest. Izzy went with Owen, Cody followed Gwen around trying to act all cool. Beth was with the BFFFLs and went searching with them.

"Yeah look. I found one." Beth says picking it up.

"Come on maybe more are around it." Sadie says looking with Beth as Katie tries to look up a near by tree." All the sudden an eagle swoops down at the girls the duck for cover and start to bolt.

--

Confession cam.

Chris: Maybe I should have mentioned that the eggs are actually from the same eagle eggs we used last time during the reject Olympics. Nah this is Awwwee-some

--

DJ was climbing a tree reaching for the egg. Then out of the sky comes an eagle swooping at him cutting him up as he gets the egg before falling.

"Gauahaha" He screams. Duncan comes walking by. He cocks his head upward. Before wam he is hit

"Yo DJ. I know were buds but please give me some space bro." DJ had landed smack on Duncan. DJ was very much in pain aside from the scrapes and cuts he landed on his back from a 200 foot tall tree. His hand then stuck up holding an uncracked egg. Duncan forces his way out from underneath the immobile boy. Grabbing the egg he makes his way to the center seeing Heather there sitting next to their basket. He puts the egg in the basket. 1-0 Blade wolves lead.

"Heather why aren't you searching." Duncan asks putting his handss out as if he was surprised.

"You serious I do not search in heals especially designer heels. I will sit here and just wait until we win."

"And you call them useless. That's what you are well suit your self I am agents your team any how but I warn you act like that when are the same team and you will find out why I went to Juvy."

The swooping by is Beth with Katie and Sadie quickly dispatching of the egg. Katie then drops to her knees pouting Sadie quickly does the same. Beth does not but is clearly warn out.

"Beth what are you doing here." Heather asked her.

"Trying to win." Beth angrily says

"Well go and try winning somewhere else you useless piece of farmer scum." Heather coldly remarked to Beth before spitting on her.

"That was so uncalled for." Duncan says to her with a surprised look on his face. Beth had ran away crying. Bridget whom was coming to put an egg in the basket. Sees the young farmer girl go running the other way after gently putting her egg away. She went over to conferment the girl. Geoff was not far behind her but got side tracked getting an egg him self one that he puts in the basket.

Over sitting on a log is Beth crying and Bridget trying to comfort her.

"I just don't get it I thought I would not be picked on like that yet its only the first challenge that counts and we are on the same team." Beth says covering her tear filled face.

"Beth you have to be strong your team counts on it." She says holding the farm girls back."

"I sort of want to lose now so I can get Heather voted off." She says still crying.

"Well what fun would that be? Come on Beth try your best okay. I know I am going to."

"Okay." Beth says with a lisp and still sniffling

Ezekiel was reaching as far has he could for his egg that was up on a ledge. His face was turning a bright red as he strains him self to reach it trying to inch forward he is unable to as he is on the branch of a tree and is trying to not get picked by the bird on the ledge.

"Go bird I am not in the mood to be the first eliminated again this time. The bird flapped its wings. And flew off.

Izzy and Owen found about 5 eggs them self all ready. Owen is carrying them in his shirt which is tucked up to hold them they where on there way to their basket to pout their treasures in.

"Owen look I spotted another one over there on that lily pad in that pond over there." Izzy is pointing to it. Jumping up and down she bolted to it she jumped up into a tree and climbed until she was a good height above it the dived down into the murky pod water. Owen was watching this as chirping came by from a good distance. The eagle came swooping down at him he was holding five golden eggs so he with out dropping them bolted away from the area quickly disposing on the eggs into the basket. Score at that time was 13 to 9 in favorer of the Black scares. Izzy swam up to the lily pad with leaches biting her all over she got the egg.

--

Confession cam.

Izzy: I fell like I had made plenty of friends over the past day I mean those leaches seem to love me especially this one.

Pointing to it then it falls off as Izzy looks like she had lost a lot of blood. Before passing out.

--

Gwen is walking with Trent despite being on separate teams for some reason they just wanted to be together. They looked lightly around Trent finds one and took it. Gwen as been unable to find one for her self. Her and Trent then sit under a tree for a little rest.

"Hey Gwen, I seen some of your drawing they are really good."

"You think so Trent?" Gwen ask, with a bright rose red blush

"Of course I do Gwen." Trent says.

Gwen then grabs Trent and locks their lips together at first Trent is surprised at this but then he really gets into it. They both then stop and Gwen giggles a little.

--

Confession cam.

Gwen: Trent and I. No doubt it will be for ever

She is still blushing.

Trent: To be able to see her is amazing. I just wish I would have meet her sooner.

He says smiling.

--

Cody had been unable to find any eggs until he came across on beneath the over head of the old bass cabin. He got it and began to walk back. He saw Beth with two eggs. Heading back and decided to head to her. Katie and Sadie where soon to follow.

"Oh Beth there you are." Said Katie.

"We have been looking all over for you." Sadie said while she was holding a gold egg in her left hand.

"Oh I had no idea. Well I just hope Heather is no where near me right now because if I see that b again I swear he body will be inside out. Her hair wig would be the least of her worries." Beth said with a clear sight of anger.

"I hear you sister." A deep but famine voice said located behind some bushes. When the person was seeable it was Eva holding 4 eggs in he arms.

"Oh the things I want to do that girl She is not even helping us If we lose because of her gauah not only will she be ousted she will be exiting in a body bag and to a funeral home."

"Yeah that heather is a total a-hole." Cody says as they put their eggs into the basket. The score now was 19 to 18 in favor of the Blade wolves.

"Oh would you look at that its Mrs. Anger management needs help , Mr. Lady Geek, Mrs. Farm girl, and the dumb and dumber twins." Heather said to them. Eva was quick to live up to her reputation she turned red and put her hands into a fist before marching towards her grabbing Heather and throwing her 20 feet into the forest. With a punch first after all.

Beth was massively angry about this she took one of the eggs and threw it at Heather hitting her dead center in the head. Heather got a bump but was over all okay but her thick skull cracked the egg making the score 19 to 17 at the time.

"Come Sadie, Katie, Eva and Cody if you want." Beth said to them. As Heather rubbed her head. Before stopping Sadie.

"Sadie." Heather said.

"What do you want. I need to catch up to Katie."

"That's just it you and Katie and BFFFL's right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I think Beth is trying to take that from you. You see how friendly she is to Katie I think she is trying to steal your friend.'

"Yeah she does seem a little to friendly but why should I stop it?" Sadie asked.

"Well think of it this way imagine you self seeing Katie talking to Beth as if thy where BFFFL's for their live and when you come in you are looked at like you are nothing and like they never met you before that is what going to happen Sadie… If Beth is not voted off."

Then it hit her Sadie started to sweet and really think about what Heather had said.

"Beth you are going down." Sadie says as she rushes back.

--

Confession cam.

Beth: I am so glade Katie and Sadie are becoming my friends unlike Heather they are true friends.

Heather: These people are easier then last time I can play Sadie and Katie almost as easily as I was able to Lindsey so I will keep them close until they become useless. And Noah is very easy to persuade to vote my way. It may not look it but he is. And Harold well lets just say me and him had a little talk.

--

Lindsey comes down from a tree holding a orange ball which she lightly places in her teams basket.

"There we are sure to win." Lindsey says.

The loudspeakers suddenly burst out with a voice.

"Campers it is time to count the egg please hurry back and bring any eggs you have on you."

The campers hurried back. Eva puts two eggs in for her team making the score 19-19. Izzy came walking in with an eagle on her shoulder biting at her ear. She put her egg in.

"Izzy where were you?" Ask Gwen

"I was becoming friends with my animal brethren, look you see she loves me." Izzy is then picked on top of her head

"Okay Chef come on out." Chris says with a giggle. Chef then comes out dressed up as the Easter bunny holding a basket.

The other campers also giggle a little before the 'Easter bunny' throws a butcher knife at Duncan nearly hitting him. Then they all stop.

"You find anything funny." Chef asks Duncan.

"No nothing at all." He says with a sweat drop falling down his face.

"I thought so." Chef says.

"Okay time to count." Chris says

"Okay 1- 2 -3... 20 and a tangelo for the blade wolves. Lindsey this is not an egg."

"Its not, but that means I climbed up the tree for nothing." Lindsey says.

"Wait aren't Tangelo's a citrus fruit we are in Canada how are they growing here." Gwen says looking just as confused as Lindsey if not more confused

"Gwen this island is strange." DJ says.

After counting all the eggs and the score was 20 to 19 with the Blade wolves winning. They each jumped up and down as they where handed their cash price. Then Chris took center stage.

"Okay campers this is an important message. So both teams listen, this time votes will be put on the confession cam and broadcast each bonfire so no vote swapping can be done of course they will be shown after the ceremony just to keep the suspense.. Sorry Justin you have to speak again you haven't since episode 2 of TDI"

"Oh finally." Courtney says looking at Harold.

"Okay Back Scares meat me after supper at the bonfire."

Predict who will be chopped off.

Beth, Heather, Noah, Cody, Katie, Sadie, Gwen, Eva, Harold, Tyler, Harold, or Justin.

I will try to update this fan fiction once a day everyday. If I do not you will usually get a notice, if you do not its one of 4 reasons. 1. To tired. 2 Home work or fixing the chapter. 3 Computer is down. 4. I am away. (When I am away you most likely will receive a message.)


	3. Chapter 3 Oh Shit did that really happen

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Candysoz: Search up on a search engine How to summit fan fiction on . It should then be the first link it will give you step by step instructions on what to do when uploading a story.

Chapter 3- Oh Shit did that really happen.

Chris is on the dock of shame.

"Last time on TDM, the 22 campers had to search for golden eggs. Izzy made a few friends and Duncan got a good look at DJ's back side. Lindsey got a tangelo In the end it was DJ the captain of the Blade wolves who lead his team to victory. Beth caused her team the victory by wasting an egg on Heather whom was being her usual sour self. Also Heather had a little talk with some of the campers and that includes Eva's fist. Now the Black scares are to send someone home.

Who will be eliminated, will Heather be nice, what other fruit on this island, and where the heck is my hair gel? All this questions answered in this episode."

The campers where in the mess hall being served the normal grayish brown slop.

Katie and Sadie sat together with Cody. Beth was sitting alone. Izzy was trying to train the bird that she thought was friendly. DJ was sitting next to Duncan and Geoff. Trent was online. Ezekiel was talking to Noah. And Gwen, Courtney and Bridget where having a ladies talk. At the same time Leshawana was putting Heather in the bathroom after Owen just went.

"Noah. Who do you think is going." Asked the home schooled boy

"Well either Beth or Heather that's the way I view it I played my part Heather just sat there and Beth broke an egg.."

"That's a shame I think Heather shall go."

"Maybe but you'll see who leaves." Noah says looking at the stuff on the dish.

--

Confession cam.

Noah: I would normally vote Heather off but she doubted that my brain could beat her own directly so I will play along so I vote off Beth.

Katie: I so vote off Beth the BFFFL team is me and Sadie.

Sadie: Beth, she so needs to go, no way am I letting her steal my friend.

Beth: Heather I so vote off Heather.

Justin: ……..

He says nothing and then just looks pretty as the ratings sore because of that of the female views can't keep their eyes off of him.

--

Tyler walks over to Lindsey.

"Hey there Lindsey."

"Hey there Tyler." She says smiling

"You love my slam dunk I did in the talent show."

"I sure did. It was amazing like you are." She says blushing.

"Attention campers this is Chris Mclean speaking we have received a special message from you homes and they have a few suggestions on what to do with you of course the one going home is not going to be a part of this but however be prepared because this is your hint of what you next challenge will be. But in the mean time please eat up."

"Oh come on its obviously going to be like what he did last season on TDI with me Gwen and Owen when we had to do those dumb dares you dewbs set up for us." Heather says.

"Oh yeah that was wicket you ate jelly out of Owens's belly button ." Duncan says laughing Courtney also lets out a small crackle.

"Though I do wounder what Our families will make us do." Owen says

"Who knows, but based off what the challenge is we can find out wither Izzy's family is just a weird as her. Hopefully I don't have to do her families challenge because if they are like her I will most likely be killed." Heather replies

"Fat chance" Says Izzy as she is getting the bird to fly and come back.

"Why is that?" Gwen asked. With a curious look on her face.

"My father is very strict my mother is more loose but what ever dad says goes. I have to where a fancy dress in the presence of his guest it is so annoying, I rather howl at the full moon. My mother lets me act this way as long as I don't burn down the house. I sort of did once." Izzy says in a excited tone

"You burnt you own house down? What were you doing" Leshawana asked.

"Well I did not burn it down just the first floor was badly burned. As for what I was doing I was twirling fire batons" She the takes some out and begin twirling them though this time nothing catches on fire.

--

Confession cam.

Heather: I think she is lying no way that is true well I believe her parents are baboons

--

"Cody. Come over here I really need to talk to you." Lindsey calls out as Cody moves towards her holding a tray of the brown slop

"You got my name right wow."

"Yeah I now Curly. But I need to ask you a favor please video tape me I want to send a message back to my parents and my sister. I really need to say I am sorry to Paula."

"Not a problem after the bonfire ceremony I be glad to do it.

--

Confession cam.

DJ: I really hope to see my mom again after dad died its been tough for us but she is like iron I tell you. She really is why I come to win in what ever compotation I join. .

He breaks out in tears.

--

"DJ. You look a little low. What is wrong." Asked Bridget.

"It's the family video's sure I am happy to see my mom and my bros but this will be the first time on video that I will not see my father."

"Why what happen." Bridget takes a seat beside him wrapping her arm around the big dude.

"Well it was about 5 years ago. We where visiting Miami and where on a local road during a massive rain storm. The right front tire of our car popped and my dad in a panic slammed on the break. His seat belt was on but he was hit broad side by an on coming car me and my brother Jermaine where put into a coma when we came though to find out dad had passed on I was never able to recover from that pain of losing him my brothers tried to comfort me as I was the youngest of them but it hardly helped each day I would have nightmares about the day I lost my father. For the past 5 years I have bee avoiding any videos of my family with out him init."

--

Confession cam.

Bridget: Wow this is huge for him I would be crushed if anything happen to my father or mother.

--

"Black scares it is time." Chris calls breaking up the moment between DJ and Bridget.

The black scares leave the mess hall to the out side where Chris as a plate of marshmallows.

"Come on we all know I am save." Heather remarked at him still with some egg on her.

"Well lets see Heather." Chris says.

"Gwen, Justin, Noah, Eva, and Harold. All of you are save." he throws marshmallows at each of them.

"Sadie, Katie. Ladies you two are save."

"Yes. Sadie we are so save isn't that wonderful" Says Katie

"Tyler and Cody you are also save."

"Cool." Tyler says as Cody just places down his safety treat.

"Heather, Beth you know there is only one marshmallow so one of you are going home."

"Oh please we all know I am save." Heather says giving her self a manicure

"Why would anyone want you to be here Heather you an evil backstabbing b" Eva says. Strangling Heather.

"Eva let go of her. That is so not good for lawsuits." Chris says Eva then obeys and pulls lets go of Heather.

"Drum roll please Chef."

Chef pulls out a drum set and beings to play it.

Dum dum dum dum. Chef plays the drum roll.

"And the last marshmallow goes to.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

Heather."

"What." Beth says surprised that she had been voted off.

"We are so sorry Beth but you have been voted off on a 6 to 5 ratio just one vote would have kept you safe. Lets review the tapes shall we."

--

Confession cams

Noah: I would normally vote Heather off but she doubted that my brain could beat hers directly so I will play along so I vote off Beth.

Katie: I so vote off Beth the BFFFL team is me and Sadie.

Sadie: Beth, she so needs to go no way am I letting her steal my friend.

Beth: Heather I so vote off Heather.

Heather: I vote off Beth.

Gwen: I so vote off Heather.

Cody: Heather

Eva: I vote the back stabber who got me kicked off twice. Heather

Harold: Sorry Beth but I vote for you you're the reason why we lost the challenge

Tyler: I vote for Heather after what she did to Lindsey so not cool bra.

Justin. …….

Just holds up a sign saying Beth with out saying a word he tears his shirt off.

--

"Sadie, Katie why you vote me off. I thought we where becoming friends." Beth says

"I guess you where not." Heather says rudely as she then flicks off Beth laughing as if she had won an award.

"Sadie why you vote her off she was trying to become your BFFFL. Heather told me that."

"But Heather told me the same thing but with her and you."

"You idiots actually believed what Heather said." Gwen says slapping her face.

"Beth we are sorry." They say in Unionism

"Well its too late for Beth now. Beth the dock of shame is that way." Heather says walking into the Girls cabin.

"I want a watermelon, to celebrate my victory over Beth." heather says

Chris bends down next to a log.

"There it is there is my hair gel. I think I left it behind during the scary movie challenge last time."

Beth bored the boat of losers and is the first one off.

Cody and Lindsey along with some camera equipment walk out near the bonfire.

"Okay we are rolling Lindsey."

"No Carl we are standing not rolling and they call me the ditsy one." Lindsey says sounding smart but at the same time clueless.

"No Lindsey. I meant the camera is on its tapping righting now besides my name is Cody."

"Oh okay." She says.

"Hello Paula I am so sorry about telling our little secret to the world I so did not mean to it just slipped out. Hey there mom and Dad. I so miss you already you guys where awesome supporters when I was on TDI and even afterwards. But how did they know so much about me like my fear isn't that eavesdropping?" Lindsey says.

"Okay Conley that's good. Bye Family."

"And that's a wrap." He says as he turns off the camera taking out the tape handing it to Lindsey.

The each then return to their respected cabins.

(Writers note: About the vote off process.

Each camper on the losing team or all campers if it is a free for all will say who they vote off on the confession cam. At he bonfire ceremony the tape will be shown to each camper and this way there is no vote swapping. (That's to a pending law suit set up by Courtney more on that later on in the fanfic. Sure however the tapes will not be shown until after the loser is declared to keep the suspense of the campers.

History of Beth my way.

Beth is the first one off the island in TDM. Beth is 16 and was born November 5th 1991. She was born in a small potato and animal farm 30 miles west of Dover Idaho. Living so far from people she had very little social time with other kids other then her freshmen year of high school. Growing up on a farm she grew a liking to its animals but more then any other the chickens. She would treat them as if they where her friends at school. Sure she had only 3 friends at school but she did not mind. Until she began seeing these girls whom had a crowd of friends around them and she wanted to be like them.

(Beth before TDI)

Beth was with her family on a trip to Canada when she saw an ad for TDI. She was so excited to meet new people. So with out a second thought she brought a video cam as soon as they got back to Dover before the trip to the farm. She then sent the audition tape to the prescribed location.

(Beth in TDI)

Beth was very much one to quickly jump on the chance to make friends and she was quick to bait towards Heather and her deal. She had a tendency of missing important things such as do not take anything off bonnie island. She later rebelled agents Heather. Before being Eliminated in the cooking challenge. She said she returned the relic to the island but she did not. She is later seeing relaxing next to some sharks.

She is last seen in the final episode.

(Beth after TDI)

Beth returned for her Sophomore year. Where she attended Dover high. She was old enough to be a JR but was held back. She quickly made friends. At first she enjoyed it but she later found out they where using her, because she was on T.V. Quick to retaliate she was suspended for 2 weeks. Later she receives an invite to TDM and she accepts it to get even with Heather.

Elimination order- Beth


	4. Chapter 4 Family Fued

Total Drama Midway

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

_This is posted today along with chapter 3 as a 2 chapter post enjoy._

Chapter 4- Family feud

Again Chris is on the dock of shame but this time he as next to him the families of the surviving contestants.

"Last time on TDM, I told the campers that their families will be sending a video to them. However DJ took this hard because he had lost his father 5 years ago. Izzy said her parents are strict but Heather said they are baboons. Later it was reviled that Heather played Katie and Sadie like a violin to get what she wanted and that was for Beth to say bye-bye. In the end she successes.

Also just FYI, Ezekiel's mother removed the arrow.

The families all smile evilly.

"Well we will see just how much they love their families after today." He adds a "he he I love my job" whisper to the end.

In the boys cabin. Duncan is holding a pile of Harold's undergarments, and hands them to Geoff who is carrying a large plastic bag. The run off laughing. A few moments later Harold wakes up and gets into his normal clothing before heading to the mess hall.

Geoff and Duncan run down to the 1000 foot drop where DJ is waiting for them with some rope and a metal rod. DJ hands them to Duncan who ties a tight note around the rod then pokes a hole through the bag, tying the other end of the rope to it. Before sticking the poll about 5 feet from the top over the drop.

"Attention campers please report to the mess hall for a special surprise twist to today's challenge."

The campers all headed to the mess hall. It was just them and Chef until Chris walks in.

"Great he most likely got an okay to kill us now." Heather says as Lindsey was playing with Izzy's bird who craps on Heather.

"Jessie, bad bird you only do that outside." Izzy says but only half hearted.

"Izzy you named the bird Jessie, how come?" Gwen asked.

"Well my brothers girlfriend's name was Jessie well before I blew her up for that I am so wanted still by the RCMP and my brother wants to kill me."

"You killed a human, Izzy." Leshawana

"Well not exactly she is alive but she is not in the best of shapes. I just wanted a fireworks celebration indoors not my fault she got hit. For some reason they say I should be arrested for Arson and attempt of murder. I really don't see what's wrong, nothing but her got burnt. Sorry Jessie I liked you but I just could not help what happened."

--

Confession cam

Leshawana: Something is really wrong with that girl. How many felonies is she wanted for and are any of them for real. Sure the other one was but I think the girls a whole load of nothing.

--

"Okay will all of you please kindly clean up you messes and then meet me at the stage where we did the talent show. I have some very special guest I bet you all would love to see and they will love to see you but are your bonds as strong as you think." Chris says.

The campers then take their trays and clean them off. Before heading to the stage. The curtain is down. As Chris takes center stage and he campers sit down.

"Behind this curtain you will see something many of you wanted to see for so long. Someone that is say hello to your families." Chef then pulls up the curtain and behind it is the families of the 21 remaining contestants.

"Mom." DJ yells out before running to her. He also gets a little encouragement from his older brothers.

"Well hi mom, Hi Dad where's big bro?" Izzy asks running to them

--

Confession cam

Heather: I was surprised her parents where actually Human.

--

"Well Izzy he is home right now taking care of our home." He mother says

"Did not want to come huh?" Izzy says

"Yes." Izzy's dad says

"Well yeah Izzy is going to meet the other families. Hey where is you family Leshawana." Izzy says

"Oh girl there over there. Hey sister hey mother waits up daddy." She says as she heads to her family.

"Paula. Sister I am so glad you're here I missed you so." Lindsey says as she runs to her sister and he mother and father.

"I missed you too Lindsey." Paula replies back

"Sorry about your little secret I did not mean to do that."

"Its okay. I forgive you girl."

"Aw how touching well now time to revile what today's challenge will be. Family feud. The 21 campers will be put into three teams of 7. And they will do challenges based off what their families ask them to do." Chris says with a very evil grin on his face

"Team one will be known as the Dysfunctional family. If your name is called please move to the far left of the stage. Izzy, Leshawana, Katie, Cody, Geoff, Heather, and DJ. Each of you will do challenges from what your team mates families and your family have chosen." Chris says as he looks down a list of names.

"Just get on with it." Eva says doing some reps.

"Okay gezz, Team two will be known as the Brady Bunch. If your name is called please move to the far right of the stage. Duncan, Owen, Bridget, Sadie, Lindsey, Harold, and Trent. As I said before you will do the families challenges. Team three will be known as the Red necks. That should include the following people, Eva, Ezekiel, Courtney, Gwen, Tyler, Justin, and Noah."

"Hey what are the challenges any way." Duncan asks.

"Please have a seat and you will find out." Chris says with a creepy grin on his face.

"Okay then" Duncan says back as he sits in the stage.

"Okay Dysfunctional family. Here are your challenges. On tape."

--

Tapes. Dysfunctional family

Izzy.

"Hello Izzy this is your father and I along with you brother. We have been asked by Chris the host of the show to give you a challenge." He mom says before she is cut off by her husband

"Izzy I so hope you are not wearing what I think you are it is so improper for a young lady to be wearing such clothing."

"Oh come on let the girl live a little. What harm can it do."

"Fine, but I expect her to act sophisticated in front of me like a girl of her statue should, we are not peasants, we are of the upper-class and I shall not tolerate such insolence by my own Daughter. As for you challenge your brother picked it out."

"Hello Izzy to return what you did to Jessie. I have set up the challenge known as the fire works dodge. You and your teammates will stand on a platform 100 feet above the ground. There will be holes in the platform. Every 10 seconds fireworks will be sent upwards. Your team will gain 1 point for each person still on the platform after 5 minutes."

"Love you Izzy see you soon." Her mom yells out waving

Leshawana

"What's up girl. You still think your all that and a bag of chips well I here have something that will make you think twice. You and your teammates will play a game of leap frog over a wooden plank that stand over shark infested waters. For each person that makes it across you are awarded 1 point." Her sister says.

Katie

"Hello Katie. This is your Mom. I hope you and Sadie are having a great time." She says.

"Yes I do as well." Her brother says.

"Katie well here is your challenge you and your team mate must build a scale model of Toronto in under 2 hours. You will be awarded up to 7 points for how accurate it is."

The show a scale model that they made out of tooth picks. It looked almost like the real thing scaled down.

Cody

"Hey Cody still trying to find that right girl. Dow what I do little bro and take them all." Cody's brother says as he is holding two chicks between his arms.

"Well any way here is the challenge for you and your team mates. I know from TDI that you fear having to defuse a time bomb under pressure so here is your challenge, you and your team mates will play bomb catch. You will throw weak explosives like you would the potato in hot potato, the person who it explodes on is out. If it explodes in mid air all are save. After 10 rounds you will count how many people are left. For each one your team gains 1 point"

Geoff

"Yo little brother me and your little brothers are here to support you, however right now you have to complete our challenge here you and your buddies will have to eat a buffet of Chefs cooking each of you will be giving a dish and you must eat it all you must complete 7 courses. For each member of your team who stands after the 7th course you will be awarded 1 point."

"Dude remember party on."

Heather

"Heather sweat heart I hope you are doing fine on the island, as your parents we worry about you and the reactions others gave about you on the show." Her mother says as in the back ground you see Heather's father renting out her room.

"Anyway your brother as a challenge for you." She hands the microphone to her brother

"Hey there sis, to get back at you I have decided to give you the worst kind of torture. You and your comrades will be stabbed on to a platform. Over your head will be a foist and every 3 seconds a water drop will drop hitting your foreheads. If you can't take it you may beg for mercy. You must handle to torment for 2 hours in order to complete the challenge. For each one who does so you will receive 1 point."

DJ

In a nice size house you see DJ's mother and three boys (His brothers.)

"Hey there bro, hope you are having a good time. But beware because your challenge for you and your team mates is tough for you. You and your team mates will go through a haunted mansion. You will start with 7 points. For each person whom screams in terror you will lose 1 point, DJ if you scream in terror your team loses all points.

His mom begins to speak

"DJ. Sweat heart I know you have taken your fathers death the hardest and have not seen a home video without him. So we took this video with this picture of your Dad and my Husband over the fire place. So he will always be there."

--

"Wow are families are sick." Leshawana says.

"Oh no not really this is nothing I would have had you all die most likely if I could make a challenge." Izzy says.

"izzy looks like you where telling the truth, you father is stricter."

"Quite!" Chris yells out.

"please remain seated as the Brady Bunch will now watch what their families have in for them."

--

Tapes. Brady Bunch

Duncan

Out side a prison you see a huge officer holding some one, before throwing him agents a car and arresting him.

"Duncan my favorite prisoner how as it been. You behavior as approved a bit I see. But to make sure you hate me by the time you see me again which you most likely. will I went to see you parents. I went to your house and here is what your parents had to say." He then takes a deep breath before putting the criminal in the back of his car. He starts to drive still looking at the camera

"They said, we should make him and his buds try to escape from a straight jacket while hanging upside down. Give them each 10 minutes to do so for each one that does give them 1 point. Also they paid for your Bail again."

Boom. The car hit's a wall and the tape goes fussy. The man in the back runs out un harmed.

"We have an escapee, back up. He is about 6 feet tall and is wearing a green shirt along with blue jeans and is white with red wavy hair."

Owen

His father and mover are sitting on the couch but you see lots of dirt behind them not because they are outside but because they are 40 feet under ground.

"Son we could not be more proud then you. Burping like that just makes me glad to be your dad, that Bridget girl was really good in what she done butt I say you should have won the talent show."

"Oh come on Stan tell him his challenge. And no Owen it is not eating your teammates because I know you would. You are just like your father. One time we were out with his brother and your father was starving it had been 2 minutes since he had the garlic rolls so he started to eat his brother. RAW!!"

"Owen I will have you know I did not eat him I almost did though lucky the appetizers came. Any way you and your team mates. Will have to hunt and capture a bear. Now do not kill it I do not want law suits coming at me. You will receive up to 7 points depending on how well the capture goes."

Bridget

Her mom and Dad stand on a surf board. They do all of these amazing tricks.

"Hey there bridge how have you been, you and Geoff seem to have taken a liking to each other seeing him take you on a trip to San Antonio Texas was really sweat of him. But right now you are going to have to do something really hard. You and your friends will have to play a game chicken with well a bear. For each one that wins you gain one point."

"See you soon Sweaty" They say as they ride off into the waves before getting a shoot of the ocean water as the camera man falls off his surf board.

Sadie

"Hello Sadie its your Mother here. I was just on the phone with Katie's mother and they said they have sent a tape in." She says with a squeal.

"Any way though Sweetheart me and your father are going out on our anniversary date soon so I need to get ready so I will make this short and sweat. You and Your teammates must walk on hot coal. It should take anyone about 5 minutes to finish. For each person that does your team gains one point. Oh no shoes allowed you are doing this barefoot.

Lindsey

"Sister. I forgive you don't worry about it things like that happen." Paula says.

"But sister I have to do this too you and your teammates must le out 10 personal secrets to the world if you fail to you will have a jellyfish put on your body. For each one that does your team gains one point. See you later sis."

Harold.

"Hey there Harold." His Dad says.

His mother then takes the camera spot from his father.

"Son I miss you so much and I can't wait to see you again. You have been arranged to fight a wild bear in a huge stadium you and your team mates will be like roman gladiators who fought the lion for the crowds entertainment of course your goal is just to make the bear summit. For of your teammates who remain in the fight your team gains 1 points.

Trent.

"Son. I am so glad you found a girl you really like." Trent's mother says looking more like a Kiss fan then a mother.

"Son. I have one thing to tell you rock on and that's your challenge you and your teammates will perform in front of Chef and Chris and will be rated 1-7 on your performance."

--

"Good luck with your band Trent. These losers look more ready to find out what 2+2 is besides Lindsey does not know what music is." Heather says laughing at Trent

"Heather save the harsh comments for later still one team to show."

--

Tapes. Rednecks

Eva

You see a muscular man doing some reps while a fit looking women is doing some jump ropes.

"Hey there Eva I know you are in shape but those other campers are not so we thought of away to whip them into shape you and your team will have to do a series of exercises starting from pushups to pull-ups to a 2 mile run to a 3 mile crawl. For each one of your team members who make it through your tem gains 1 point." her mom says as she picks up her speed in the rope and jumping.

Ezekiel

"Hey there honey." His mom says .

"Well you and your mates will have to bag a big ole moose you know. You each will get one shot with an arrow that as been tipped with Tranquilizer. F you get it on the first time your team gets 7 points the second try 6 points. And so on each member can only shoot once." She then turns off the camera.

Courtney.

"Hey how is my little CIT doing?" Her dad asks her

"Good glad. Well we are doing great but we have to do this to you. You and your team must swim in a pool of rooted food. For 40 minutes for each person of the team still in the poll past the time your team gets one point.

Gwen

"Hey there sis." Her brother says.

"Well Sis I know what you hate so you and your tem mates must listen for 20 minutes to the worst music imaginable. And you must listen to at least 5 songs. For each one who is awake and sill listing to the music at the end your team gains one point." he then waves good bye.

Tyler

"Son you are a great athlete you know that. I want you to teach them how it is done as your team will be taking foul shots. Based on your teams percentage you will be given points. 1-7 that is." His father says while in the air jumping to catch a baseball that his friend had hit far. But he misses badly. Showing that sucking at sports runs in the family

Justin.

"You son are like me hate to look bad so you and your teammates will be given a makeover for the worst you must spend the day ugly and in the public. If you hide your team loses one point. Your team will start with 7.

Noah.

"Noah you are such a wimp I can't wait to see you again so I can pound you my self . But I will settle for him. I have hired a wrestler to beat you and your team up for each member on your team that can last 10 rounds with him your team gains 1 point." His brother says while beating up a neighbor hood kid.

--

"Okay campers let the games begin. The team with the lowest points will be sending some one home to day."

"Yeah fun woot." Izzy screams out

This challenge will be separated in to parts the first part will be for the team Dysfunctional family. The seconded part for the Brady bunch and he third part for the Rednecks and of course the last part for the bonfire.


	5. Chapter 5 Dysfunctional family

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Bold** NAME **means who's families challenge they are doing

Chapter 5- Dysfunctional family

Chris stands on the dock of shame

"Last time on Total Drama Midway the campers saw their families and they learnt just how sick their families really are. In today's episode Leshawana, Katie, Izzy, DJ, Cody, Heather, and Geoff will try to survive the challenges set up by their families. We are doing it this way to maximize on the screen time you get to see them get tormented in. Nice!!."

--

Over at the stage the Dysfunctional family is instructed to leave to their first destination.

**Cody**

They head over to the first one it is a dark room that is hard to see. All the sudden party music begins to play. Izzy naturally pocks DJ in the butt. He lets a high scream out in pain.

"Pin the tail on the donkey!!" She screams out.

"Do I look like a donkey to you?" DJ says.

"Well its party music." Izzy says. As the lights turn on and there is a basket with sensor bombs init."

A person walks out he is with a girl who he holding he is in an Hawaiian shirt and surfer shorts. And she is in tight jeans and a red rose blouse.

"Cody, bro here is the rules to the challenge. You and your team will pass around one of these bombs as long as the music is playing they will not explode but once it stops it will. As long ads they are in that container they are save but once out the music must keep on playing. You must have another touch it right after you do so be fast. Start."

Cody grabs out the first bomb and the music is still playing. He passes it to Heather who passes it to Leshawana who passes it to Izzy who just tosses it to her self then to Geoff, to DJ and lastly but extremely quickly to Katie. The process continues for three more times. Until the music stops Heather quickly tosses it in the air as it goes boom.

"Darn your all save this round this time the music will stop sooner and less expertly."

DJ grabs the next bomb and tosses it to Katie then to Cody and so on. It lands in Cody's hand then boom the music had stopped and Cody is covered in dust.

"Oh come on I had a bomb blow on me last season." Cody says as Izzy takes the dust from Cody's face and uses it to mark her self.

"I Izzy shall wage war agents they bombs and conquer they turf." Izzy says standing on the bomb container as she grabs the next one. Tosses it to Heather who it hits squared in the face knocking her out. Since she can not move she is unable to toss it soon the music comes to a stoop and bomb down goes Heather.

"Izzy not so hard next time I know your excited I under stand but we need to win." Katie says

"I knows. Heather just was not paying attention that's all I bet you would have caught it DJ. Though you would more likely jump out of harms way." Izzy says.

"No I would not."

"Would to."

"Would not."

"DJ, you would and don't get her started with this you will not win."

"Shut up you guys and let the torment resume." Cody's brother says.

"Gang up on my why don't you." DJ whispers to him self.

They last the next few rounds and now only 2 bombs remain

Katie grabs the bomb this time and the process goes on again. This time it blows up in Leshawana face. And Geoff gets the next blown to his face. Now Izzy, Katie, and DJ remain.

"You are awarded 3 points please go to your next challenge."

Heather wakes up.

"What happen did we score any points."

"Yeah 3. Izzy knocked you out."

"Crazy girl is going down." Heather says rubbing her head.

**Katie**

Hey each head to the next spot. They see pictures of large cities from around the world all over it. From New York, to Paris, to Tokyo. But one of the worlds largest cites is in red that one is their challenge as a tanned skinned women comes walking out.

"Hello." She yells out.

"Well as you can tell we have supplied you with tooth picks, glue, and markers uses these to build a scale model of My home town of Toronto. You have two hours to do so, start!!"

Izzy empties the tooth picks and Katie quickly gets to work as she begins to build the bases of he model. Geoff colors the streets and helps create the signs in both English and French. It is all coming together quite nicely how ever one person is not pulling her weight. Heather is just watching the others do her work for her. As DJ glues some buildings to the street that Geoff hand made.

"Why aren't you helping girl." Leshawana says all sassy like

"I don't want to duh. I will let you losers do it for me then we win and I am save. Besides Crazy girl as her chance to make out for what she did to me before now." Heather says

"Heather guess what. I wish that Izzy threw the bomb harder and kept you out for a long while." Leshawna says.

"Whoo that's sounds like fun once we are done I will see if Cody's brother as more of them." Izzy yells out.

Cody laughs at it and Leshawana nods her head as if she agrees. Cody hands Katie some glue who puts together another building. They are only about 20 minutes into this challenge and already they are a 4th done. Geoff and Katie then begin to color the buildings and their surroundings all is looking up for them despite Heather not doing crap they are more then half way done and are getting to work with the air Canada center. (The stadium where the Toronto Raptors play basketball.)

They are nearly complete.

"What as taking you losers so long we are almost out of time." Heather says.

"Oh that's it." Leshawana says as she throws Heather on the unfinished side.

"Ooops." She says as she tries to do quick repairs.

--

Confession cam

Heather: This could get ugly if crazy girl keeps to her word she is so dead.

Katie: Heather is such a b. I mean come on she does nothing to help us win. If we lose there is no way she is not voted off.

--

The timer runs out. As Katie's mom walks back into see the model.

"Not bad at all you did a good job well what happen over there."

"Oh I got a little upset at Heather and without thinking tossed her into the model." Leshawana explains.

"Just remember this, I tell you just let it go she only does this so she can get attention. Right Katie." Her mom says.

"Not really mom Heather is evil."

"You got that right girl." Geoff says as he jugs down a 2 litter of soda.

"Your score is a 5 you did a very good job but you have to hurry to get to your next spot.

**Geoff**

They arrive at the next spot there they see tables of food placed. As a tall man who looks just like Geoff walks out.

"Dudes I am totally siked to see you all." he says

"But dudes your tongs are going to hate this one you must eat this 7 course meal supplied by chef him self."

They each open the first dish.

"The first dish is Live Salmon in a "Lemon sauce" if you know what I mean. With a side of rocky mountain Oysters. Bone apatite,"

They begin to eat it. DJ is quick to drop out unable to eat the bull balls like he was unable to last time. Geoff and Cody force tem down. The ladies especially Izzy seem not to have such a hard time.

--

Confession cam

Izzy: Well its not hard to keep live fish down for me. I eat it all the time.

DJ: Bull balls again come on why? Can't it be something else you know I can't do this man.

--

The second dish comes out and it's a dozy. It is Hot dogs made pf ground cockroach meat topped with Dun beetle dun balls. Served in molded bread and covered in red crayon shavings. Izzy well finds it fine she is to crazy not to try it. Heather is unable to keep it down.

"I think something is coming up." Heather says as she starts to gag she then pukes all over Izzy

"Cool vomit!!" Izzy says as she wipes off the vomit. The next curse is nail soup with crusted skin and planters from last year. Izzy is unable to keep this one down as it fells to rough on her throat so she drops out. A few dishes later and Geoff and Katie stand as the victors getting their team 2 more points

--

Confession cam

Katie: It was so hard to hold in my puke I mean I felt like it for about the last 5 dishes, these meals make me appreciate what we normally get here.

Geoff: I thought I was going to lose my mind I can't eat another bite of this crude no desert for me big bro.

--

"Dudes that was sick please take some antibiotics before you go on to the next challenge."

**Leshawana **

They line up one by one they take the shots and they then head to a cliff where a wooden plank is. Standing near the plank is a black girl in a yellow t and tan jeans.

"What's up yall, you all enjoy the other challenges good, well let me explain this one to you, Each of you will line up and will leap frog one another across the plank. For each person who makes it across you gain one point. Here is the order. DJ, Heather, Izzy, Leshawana, Katie, Cody, and Geoff."

DJ is the first to reach the plank. His body freezes up until heather leaps over him. And Izzy over him then Heather. One by one thy leap each other.

--

Confession cam

Izzy: Okay so it was my turn to leap and I thought oh my what a fun idea I was going to have a blast.

--

"Okay Izzy your turn to leap." DJ says.

Izzy begins to leap then pulls Heathers hair who quickly loses her balances and begins to fall but not before taking Izzy down with her. They fall hitting the water.

(On the ground)

"Oh my that was fun." Izzy says screaming while running back to the other side of the plank.

"Wait up crazy girl. I need to really show you a peace of my mind." Heather says while pouting.

Izzy makes it back up to the other side and cheers on the others

Leshawana is the first to make it over giving the other girl a high five. She is followed by Geoff and Katie. DJ falls over because he trembles to much. Cody is the last to cross.

"Good job you all. You gain 4 points. Your total should be 14 by now. Hurry to your next challenge."

**Izzy **

They rush to their next spot

It is just as high up and over a cliff but this time it is not water bellow but ground. Over the trenches sides is a large metal rack with holes they are instructed to get onto it.

Izzy's mother walks out.

"Hey there mom." Izzy says as she jumps up and down.

"Hey there Izzy girl." She says,

"Hey is Izzy like this at home hyper active." Heather asks Izzy mother.

"Yes it is."

"Its annoying." Heather says.

Izzy's dad comes in a golf cart and pulls up.

"I could not agree with you more young lady. Izzy why are you still in that. After this challenge I would like for you to change into proper clothing." Izzy's dad says.

The first fire work is set off. They all mange to dodge it. Cody jumps up as the next one blazes right across him

"Excuse me." He says as the fire works keep on popping. Heather jumps back to dodge one. She then lands but skips her left heal then falls down. As it is falling a fire work hits it and blows it up. Izzy is jus treating this like nothing she is doing cart wells and other gymnastic moves.

--

Confession cam

Heather: My heels no!!

She says grasping the air as if she was trying to catch it.

--

Heather is the first one to get hit. DJ despite standing still and shaking as yet to be hit.

One brushes by nearly hitting Cody whom stiffs up and pees his pants. Geoff laughs at the sight losing notice of the up coming hit on him. He is the next one out. He is then followed by DJ and Katie. Leshawana and Cody are dancing like there is no tomorrow. Izzy is will doing crazy things on the set from jumping down the holes just to grab the ledges and have her body swing.

--

Confession cam

Geoff: Dude Cody peed his pants. That's so wicket. I so want to see that in slow motion I know I got hit but sill that's so funny.

Cody: Why do I get things blow up in my face and why do I have to be the one who pees his pants. So not attractive to the ladies.

Izzy: Bro this challenge is to easy.

--

Soon the last one had been fired and 3 points where awarded.

"Izzy, your families stupid challenge destroyed my heals." Heather says.

"Heather this reminds me of the time when I went to Disney world. I went up in the tower of terror and as we where falling. I had the urge to do something. So I got to the top and jumped down. I wanted to see who will land first me or the elevator. Of course I did. Lucky for me I landed on Minnie mouse. The person inside of her was knocked out for the day. I have never been allowed back to Disney since." Izzy says

"Girl what does that have to do with anything?" Leshawana asks

"I don't know just felt like telling you."

"Kids hurry to your next challenge."

**Heather**

A few minutes later they appear at a room that looks like a dungeon. In it is 7 Chinese water torture devises. Heathers evil little brother comes walking out along with Heathers parents. The team is then strapped into the devises as the water begins to drop.

Drip, drip, drip. Katie starts to scream. Heather's brother laughs at this. Cody wets his pants again after the third drop

--

Confession cam

Geoff: Dude wet his pants again. that's two times today,

--

"Hey Heather's brother can you make my drops come out faster.!!" Izzy screams out.

"My name is Damien!!" he screams before adding on to it "Though yes I can but I warn you. You will go nuts."

"Her go nuts ha. She is already nuts. Moron." Heather says. As her brother then hits her.

"Get me out of these things." Katie screams. She is released first

"1 down." Heather's devil of a brother says as he worsens the torment of the 6 remaining by making them listen to don don don and watch don don don.

"Oh come on just say it already geese." Heather says.

"Fine. You will have to watch videos of a camper that you know named Beth and she will be singing."

"Oh no." DJ says out loud in a panic.

"Oh yes." Damien says

(The tape.)

"Boys are cool. I want to meet one yeah yeah. Yeah." Beth signs in a really annoying screechy voice that is way off key.

"Oh come on boys bring it to me you know you want it."

Geoff breaks out of the devise and runs out screaming in the horror of watching Beth sing. Heather and DJ are short to follow.

"Get me… me." Leshawana is about to say it

"Don't say it Leshawana" Geoff says. With ear muffs on as he tries to hide the noise from the video.

(On the tape.)

"You want an encore sure thing."

"Boy I want you to be with meeeeeee. Boy I want you yeah yeah yeah boyth boyth boyth."

-

"Only 1 minute left you three."

--

Confession cam

Leshawana: Thank goodness we got Heather and not this little demon child. Despite Heather being pure evil this kid makes the witch seem like Mrs. Sunshine

--

"Okay Damien times up release them and let us go." Heather says dragging her little brother until he gets the remain three out. The are awarded 3 points. And they head to the final spot. The haunted house.

--

Confession cam

Izzy: This one is going to be the hardest for us. Sure I will not be scared but DJ. If he screams we lose.

Cody: DJ is going to have not scream.

Katie: We so are not making any points in this challenge

--

DJ

They arrive at the final spot.

"okay this is it. Your final Challenge." Chris is says as he walks out dressed as a ghost. Which quickly gets DJ to scream.

"We are so doomed." Heather says.

"Well since DJ's family is still setting up you have 10 minutes to prepare." Chris says.

"Hey Chris so you still have the tranquilizer gun?" Izzy ask

"Yeah why?"

"I got a plan."

A few moments later Izzy come with it and she takes one of the darts out of it and sticks it in DJ.

"Ouch. Izzy what was that for." he is able to Mutter out before he becomes loopy

"Well Since your now loopy and less aware you will have a harder time screaming like you normally would and I can get you any time as long as I have these."

"That plan actually makes sense." Cody says as they enter the haunted house. Katie is holding DJ's hand.

First step they take they fall through a trap door Heather screams and is the first one out.

They then walk across what appears to be a field. In the back ground you see some guy sitting on a porch in front of a house. He is holding a shot gun he aims it at the team and fires it. The bullet missies them and when it hits it pierces through the back ground. Behind them.

"This is like a jolly woolly lollypop." DJ says all goofy like as he wobbles around. This even freaks out Izzy at first who starts to play along.

After one hour they near the exit of the haunted house just be surprised by the trap door again however this time Katie and Cody scream while Cody again wets his pants. They are luckily able to leave.

"You did not scream DJ." Izzy says.

"Whoo. Pie yeah pie." DJ says before passing put completely

--

Confession cam

Geoff: Dude we t his pants three challenges in a row that's a record how much piss is this dude packing.

DJ: Wolly sally huh.

He is still wobbly and very drugged up.

--

Chris walks out and gives the tally for the score. .

"You have a total of 23 points." Chris says.

Izzy then runs off to the first challenge area.

"Hey Cody's brother you got more bombs?" Izzy ask

"Yes I do."

"Can I have then?"

"Sure."

Izzy takes them

Later she is seen chasing Heather with them having some even explode on her self.

"Get crazy girl away from meee." Heather screams out.

"Na this is too much fun." Gwen says watching and laughing.

Chris suddenly appears on the stage,

"Okay. Brady Bunch. Its your turn for the torment. That is Duncan, Owe, Bridget, Sadie, Lindsey, Harold and Trent.'

"Good luck Trent." Gwen says kissing him

"Good luck to you too Gwen."

The next 7 challenges will be. (Not in order.)

1. Escape from straight jacket. 2. Capture a bear. 3. Chicken with a bear. 4. Coal walk.

5. Secretes. 6. Gladiators. 7. Rock band.


	6. Chapter 6 Brady Bunch

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

This was originally going top be up yesterday however stupid me forgot to save it so I had to type this all again. So tomorrow as a make up expect 2 chapters. 

Chapter 6- Brady Bunch

Standing on the dock of shame is well Duncan's parole officer

"Last time on TDM. The criminal insane Izzy, the Geek Cody, the party boy who as broken 42 party violation laws like don't disturb your neighbors, Leshawana the sassy mouth black girl whom buy the way is my seconded favorite camper, BFFFL Katie, and Djicken.." No one laughs at the joke

"What you don't find my humor funny. Its DJ and he is a chicken. Djicken.!!" He says in a angry voice

"Yeah dude we got it its just not funny." Chris says.

"Well any way. In this episode. Duncan, Owen, Bridget, Sadie, Lindsey, Harold and Trent will try to complete their families challenges."

--

Over on the stage the Brady bunch team is instructed to leave and head to their first challenge.

**Trent **

They enter what appears to be a rock n' rollers heaven, posters of the greatest rock stars ever.

Trent's mother walks out. And hugs her son.

"Son. You and your team members will try to well entertain me like ACDC does."

They begin to practice.

Trent takes out a sheet of paper.

"Okay what instruments can each of you play?"

"I can play the drums." Duncan says.

"I can sing." Bridget says.

"I can play the key board." Harold.

"Well I know how to play my Ipod." Lindsey says nodding her head.

"Lindsey I mean instrument like a Guitar. Know what you and Bridget will be the signers." Trent says holding his head shacking it.

"Okay Bret." Lindsey says.

"Trent I can so play the trumpet me and Katie have been doing it for years." Sadie says with a squeal.

"I play, base Trent." Owen says

They begin to practice

--

Confession cam

Trent: Yeah we may have a problem like for example Owen sucks and Lindsey can't remember what to say thankfully Duncan and Bridget are descent. And Harold is trying to play techno. But I know my mother she wants rock.

--

Trent tells them all to stop.

"Everyone stop. We need to play one type of music and that is rock."

"But my skills are so more into techno Trent." Harold explains.

"I can tell but Harold my mother is a rock fan a fan of heavy metal. We need to appeal to her. Not you."

"I understand." he then adds a _"Gosh" _to the end.

"Bridget help out Lindsey. I will show Owen how to play Base."

Bridget walks over to Lindsey.

"Lindsey you want to announce the words from your heart. Try this. LALALALALALALA, LULULLULULULU."

Lindsey copies and soon gets how to do it perfectly.

"Owen. Look a Base is played differently then the guitar instead of waving your fingers up and down it alone you have to give small lifts to bring the music trapped in the spring. Inside of it."

"Oh I get it now Trent thanks."

Trent's mother walks in.

"Okay practice time is over. Play for me."

They begin to play at first it sound good with a nice background touch by the trumpet and Key board and the deep sound of the base. Bridget and Lindsey begin to sign.

"Surfing all over the mall just looking for a wave." Bridget sings

"Just some nice dress that I could wear." Lindsey sings.

Duncan then begins play the drums. But shortly after Lindsey forgets her place, Harold decides to play techno and Owen eats the base.

"I heard enough. And I don't want that kid to eat any other of my instruments."

"How we do."

"Well at first you did great. But you lost track and you lost 4 points because of that but because 3 of you knew what you where doing you get 3 points. Now scam you kids. I have a date with Led Zeppelin."

**Sadie. **

They arrive to an are covered with Coal

"Hello Sadie. " Says Sadie's mother says.

"Hey mom."

"Okay kids please take off your shoes."

They all do so. And Sadie's mother instructs them to start.

Duncan begins to run across the coal screaming in pain.

"Hot hot hot hot.." he screams in his head he can just see his feet melting away.

Harold is taking it slow and steady but is taking it to slow as Lindsey tries to move the coal with her feet burning her feat along with Harold's.

They both jump off.

About half way there Duncan jumps off.

Owen was to Heavy as his body weight quickly made him give up.

Trent also jumps off.

--

Confession cam

Sadie: its up to me and Bridget to score points for our team

Bridget: Fire is so not my element. I am water I mean my planet is Neptune the Roman God of the "SEA" not fire.

--

Bridget and Sadie make it across and hug each other before they join the others in soaking their feet in cold water.

"You got two points. Now head to the next challenge."

**Lindsey**

They go to a place and there are lots of diaries.

"okay each of you let out your worst secretes

Duncan goes first.

1. "I have a soft spot for animals."

2. "I was once picked on when I was young."

3. "You Know what forget this."

The jelly fish is put on Duncan and he sits down.

Owen

1. I am sort of in love with Justin.

2. I thought Ezekiel was a girl when I first saw him

3. One time I wet my pants in class.

4. Another time I thought the world had ended so I ate allot.

5. When I was little I was afraid of pen windows.

6. I was the one who caused the small earthquake a few years ago at least that's what my friends says

7. I am afraid of the number 7 so I will not give that reason. Ah crap. I was on 7 right.

"Yes you were dumbo" Duncan says as he holds up 7 fingers. The jelly fish then shocks him and he screams

8. I can push my body to limits never before seen when it comes to food.

9. Ah I have no alleges and that stuns doctors

10. I can eat anything even poison waste. I think.

Sadie

…..

10. I once hated Katie but then in ad ay we became BFFFLs.

--

Confession cam

Sadie: Sorry Katie. I so did not want to say that. We are so BFFFLs

After the next few it finally comes to Lindsey. They so far have 3 points.

Lindsey

…..

10. "I once thought my sister was from Mars."

"Okay Lindsey that was strange but you got 4 points so on to your next challenge.

**Duncan**

They enter what appears to be a jail cell. Duncan looks around

"This looks just like my cell." He says with a surprised look on his face as he felt like he was back there

"That is because I replicated it so you fell right at home." Duncan's parole officer walks in and puts each of them in the straight jacket

--

Confession cam.

Duncan: Since when does a jail cell fell like home? I seriously what is wring with this gy my sentence is over soon any way.

Lindsey: I wounder why he was sent here it is so bland. It can really use a make over you know what I forgot why I am here huh huh. Maybe when Duncan goes back he will make his real cell just like the way I plan on doing this one

--

They are then put upside down . Lindsey pushes hers back and forth trying to free her arms.

Bridget was trying to take this one easy. By slowly releasing her left arm and untying her other arm she is the first one out but the landing is on her head and she is knocked out.

"You okay Bridget." Trent calls out to her.

"Ah man I want to drop on my head" Lindsey says.

Harold struggles but gets nothing. Lindsey passes out do to blood rushing to her head.

"Duncan dude, I have an idea you following." Trent explains

"What's your plan?"

"Swing back and forth trust me. At he same time try to spin and adjust your left arm this should loosen your right arm."

Duncan does as he and Trent get out leaving Lindsey who is passed out. Harold whom seems hopeless, Owen who's body weight will break the roof soon so he is put down. And Sadie.

"Come on Sadie you can do it we can really use this point."

"I can't bring me down from here." She is put down and Bridget wakes up. So does Lindsey who is also let down.

Katie, and Geoff come running in to support their friend

"You okay Bridge that was some hit you took there."

"Yeah I am okay Geoff."

"Sadie. I just wanted you to know that I am here for you at all times."

"Oh thank you Katie."

--

Confession cam.

Geoff: After seeing he hit her head I was like speed racer and I was chasing after my goal of getting to her. Dudes!!

Sadie: Katie is so cool. She supports me even though we are on separate teams. I miss you Katie

--

"You trespassers better leave now." Duncan's Parole officer says.

"Oh by the way my name is Henry S. Valen."

Geoff and Katie are chased out as the rest just calmly walk to the next spot.

**Owen**

"Hello Owen sweaty okay you have to capture a bear using nothing but your bear hands. Get bear hands."

--

Confession cam.

Chris: What is it with bad puns and people today its like an epidemic or something going around.

Izzy: Bear hands… hmmm I know I will give Owen bear arms once he finishes his challenges. I still have that costume. Oh he will look so handsome in them

She pictures Owen with bear arms on then she pictures him as a bear and sighs.

--

Owen and Duncan lead off the team as they look for a bear. They had pulled. Up into a cave. Bridget was a little timid to go in. Sadie refused to go in what out Katie.

"No I am not going in the with out Katie."

"Come on Sadie I am afraid too." Bridget says as she grabs Sadie's arm and helps her into the cave

They are up to the ankles in water. As water drips from the top of the cave.

"Hey look dry land." Sadie yells out her and Lindsey and her then jump to it.

"It fells all mushy." Lindsey says.

"That's problem because its bat dun." Bridget explains laughing. Bridget was behind Duncan who lift Harold up into the air throwing him into the poop.

"Idiot." Harold says.

--

Confession cam

Harold: That Duncan why do I have to be on the same team as him. I always get picked on. Come to think of it, I could not find a clean pair of underwear today. (He then adds an) Idiot.

--

They finally come across the great beast.

"It was 10 feet tall if it was a foot." Owen yells out.

"Owen that sound like I heard it somewhere oh yeah during the outdoors challenge the one Katie was eliminated in last summer." Trent says to Owen

"I miss you Katie!!." Sadie screams out

"Relax girl. You will see her once we complete are challenges." Trent says.

The bear roars it might roar. Duncan being the tough guy wrestles with it.

"Come on you stupid bear is that all you got." Duncan says with his cloths all torn. The bear the roars and all but Duncan hide. Even Owen hides.

"You can do it Duncan." Owen screams out.

"I thought you killed a bear Owen?" Trent says.

"Dude why do you have to bring up that now. I had a shot gun." Owen tries to explain

Duncan the drags the bear behind him.

"Come on lets show this Owen's parents." Duncan says.

They return to Owen's parents who seem to have fallen 20 feet just by standing.

"Very good. Chris showed us the whole thing. Not bad you get a 4 for doing so. Duncan is a really toughie." Explains Owen's dad.

"Now kids play safe and go to the next challenge." Owen's mother says.

**Bridget**

They arrive to what appears to be a playground but with water underneath the equipment.

Geoff and Katie are on the slide waving to their buds.

"Hi Sadie!!" they wave at each other glad for the others support.

"Hi Katie!!"

"I know exactly what to do." Harold says.

"Oh and what's that?" Duncan asks him

"Never mind what that is boy because you next challenge starts now." Cameras start to flash at the speaking man.

"You must play a game of chicken with a bear over a tank filed with man eating sharks. So who will go first."

"I say Duncan should go first. So we can get a point at least."

"Fine what ever"

Duncan gets up and begins the match. The squeeze trying to make the other fall off. Duncan losses his grip with his left arm and tries to swing back into place. The bear then losses it grip and falls into the water. But quickly gets out.

Owen is next up and the monkey bars are bent to the water she he is out.

Sadie walks up to it and begins to fight the bear. She turns her head and waves with both hands to Katie. She falls into the water. Bridget is unable to beat it. Harold is successful strangely enough as his skills tired out the bear.

"Oh yeah my skills."

"Harold I think the bear is afraid of your stink you still have bat crap on you Dude." Duncan says

"Yeah that's because you're an idiot."

"Lindsey its your turn."

"What are we doing."

"Playing Chicken."

"But Tyler is afraid of Chickens do I have to scare him"

"Its just a game now start."

She gets up there and begins to act like a chicken. Before falling into the water.

"Okay Trent we need these points like nothing we ever need before."

"Okay I goy this."

Trent begins and he twist the bear and the bear twist him both let out cries of war. Geoff and Katie are mixed in what they would like to see.

--

Confession cam

Geoff: Sure I wanted him to lose but if he did Bridget may be voted off."

--

Trent wins

--

Confession cam

Bear: So unfair I was knocked into the after so many times. And now I have one more thing to do.

The bear puts on a hamlet and heads to the next spot.

--

"Okay kids you scored 3 now head to your next."

**Harold **

They are at what is a roman stadium like place. The bear is let out and they begin the all out brawl.

Harold is knocked down to his feat. Duncan is chased around by the bear who clear is out for him. Trent and Owen tries to take it down buy are quickly knocked down Sadie faints and Bridget is also knocked out.

Duncan then comes rushing back lifting p the bear in a massive show of strength throwing him as He and Trent stand looking victorious. But then the bear gets back up. And bits Trent's arm. Who gives a big scream. He is the second one out as Sadie is also out do to fainting. Harold and Duncan try to bring down the bear but Harold is knocked into Lindsey who strangely enough is clueless on what is happing. Both of them are knocked out and they are followed by Bridget. Owen manages to conquer the great beast for 2 points for his team.

"End you got 2 points."

They return to the stage as Izzy hands Owen bear arms.

Trent is getting his arm sewed back to place.

"Oh that was so cool! The bear was like raw. And Trent was like gauah." Izzy says in excitement as Owen gladly accepts and puts on the bear arms.

--

Confession cam

Izzy: Owen looks good in bear arms and well how do I put this Trent look so sick with his arm all bloody and stuff to bad you viewers at home did not see most of it but luckily I took a picture.

She flashes the picture to them.

--

"Okay you final score is 21. Brady Bunch you so far are in last place which means that the Dysfunctional family is save."

The Dysfunctional all high five each other.

"Okay its your turn Rednecks" Chris says

"Eva, Ezekiel, Gwen, Courtney, Tyler, Justin, and Noah. Please report to your first spot."

They arrive at their first spot it is huge its like an optical course to the extreme.

"This is going to be Awwwee-some" Chris yell out.

Eva's parents come running in.

"Ah Shit!!" Gwen says

Who do think will be out of the match someone from Brady Bunch or the Rednecks?

Do think Gwen will have a hard time focusing with Trent's happing fresh in her mind?

Will Harold ever find his underwear?

Also the next 7 challenges (Not in any order) Along with who's family are.

Eva- Exercise mayhem. Ezekiel- Bag a big Ol' moose. Courtney- grocery swim. Gwen- Music torture. Tyler- Foul shots. Justin- I'm so ugly it hurts. Noah- Wrestler of doom


	7. Chapter 7 Rednecks

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

--

Chapter 7 Rednecks.

Chris stands on the dock of shame

"Last time on TDM. 7 campers had to endure challenges set up by their families. There was music and there was no escape and that goes double for today's challengers as they face off agents their families twisted ways. Will they pass 21 points and save them self from elimination? Find out on this episode of Total Drama Midway."

--

**Eva **

The Rednecks stand in front of their first test a exercise optical course. Noah is looking at it.

"You actually expect me to do something like this." He says. Eva quickly turns around.

"Yeah I do and if you do not I can promise you it will be you is voted off the island." She yells out pointing at him and is ready to send him to the end of the course by a punch that will throw him the distance.

--

Confession cam

Noah: Yeah I thought I told them last summer that sports are not my forte. I guess they don't know the meaning of forte and think t means I am a non team player. Their just a bunch of idiots.

--

"Eva, you and your teammates must pass this optical course. Starting now." Eva quickly jumps into the course and is followed by Gwen and Tyler. They each get passed the first part with out much problem. Ezekiel is near the begging struggling with the part, Courtney catches up to Gwen.

"Noah as not moved at all into the course." Gwen tells Courtney.

"That's not a problem 6 points. Scratch that 5 points is fine. Zeke dose not look like he will pass this."

"Yeah but at least he is trying." Gwen says

"Your voice seems worried its about Trent is it not." Courtney says

"Yeah. It is." Gwen says passing the next point.

Eva is on the last stretch. She is claiming a wall and as her feat in the grip holes. She then jumps down and begins to run out of the final stretch

Noah takes out a book and begins to read it. Eva crosses the fish line and is followed by a stumbling Tyler then By Gwen and Courtney. Justin also passes the finish line. And Ezeikiel fights towards the wall. He begins to clime it. But he slips and passes out cold.

--

Confession cam

Gwen: Noah seems to be the most likely to go down right now.

--

"Well kiddies you got 5 points."

"5 points you guys are pathetic. But mostly him he passes out how sad."

"Big words coming from one who did not even try." Gwen says.

"I told you sports are not my Forte."

"You kids need to hustle to your next challenge." Eva's mother says as Eva picks up and drags Ezekiel to the next challenge.

**Ezekiel **

They arrive to the next spot. Eva still carrying Ezekiel.

"Oh my looks like he passed out again. He does this all the time when it comes to sports, his body just can't endure it. His heart however really wants to do them just to fit in you see he as always been an oddball and that's why we home school him."

"Look lady I don't care about any of this bull." Eva says impatient and wanting to get done with this challenge. She dumps Ezekiel on to the floor as he finally awaken.

"Okay you have to bag a moose."

They head into the hoods with a bow and arrow. Noah whom is behind the crowd turns the page of his book.

A bird craps on Eva and Eva quick to anger quickly turns and punches Tyler squared in the face. Tyler is put back a few yards and as his face all red.

--

Confession cam

Gwen: I think I speak for all of us. Eva as too cool down.

Courtney: Eva and Noah who would I vote off at this point its hard to say.

--

They spot a moose about 30 yards (27.432 meters) from them. Hey inch their way closer trying not to scare it away they successfully pull with in 10 yards (9.144) of it. Eva is the first to take the shot. She misses wide left. The moose notices the arrow and runs the opposite way. They pack up the bow and move towards the more aware moose.

"Good Job Eva you missed." Noah says

"Then why don't you show me how it is done." Eva says handing him the bow n' arrow.

They get closer again and Noah cocks back the string of the bow and fires. He cocked it back so little it falls on to his foot cutting him and injecting the tranquillizer in to his body which makes him all loopy like it had DJ in the haunted house challenge.

--

Confession cam

Eva: You see that little know it all needs to shut up.

--

After Gwen misses next, Ezekiel takes his shot and tips the moose on the but making it pass out. Eva grabs it and they drag it back to the start point. Tyler caries Noah.

"All right Zeke." Gwen says giving him a high five.

They are at the start point and Ezekiel's mother is there.

"Oh my you did it and since you where on camera we know you missed 3 times giving you 4 points for this challenge good luck on your next one."

**Tyler**

The head to a basketball court. Tyler's dad is there and is sporting a Basketball Jersey. He is shooting and missing badly his shots hit the rim then hit thee nearest person.

"All right kids you must take foul shots based on your percent as a total you get what ever amount of points. Now line up in this order. Noah, Eva, Gwen, Ezekiel, Courtney, Justin, and Tyler. Now if any of you refuse to take all 10 of your shots your team will be sending some one off the island regardless of what your final score may be."

"See that smart boy you have to do some work now." Courtney says.

"So you mean I have too do this sports junk." Noah says.

"That's right boy and if you refuse your team would most likely vote you off."

"Fine I'll do it." Noah says with regret in his voice.

Noah pulls up to the foul line.

"Before you take your shots look over here top your left its your fellow campers. They will try to distract." Tyler dad says as the crowd of campers is screaming like a crowd would. Gwen spots Trent in the crowd and runs to him.

"Trent you okay?" Gwen asks him

"Yeah Gwen I am fine, so glad you are worried about me because I was worried about you."

"Oh Trent." Gwen says waving to him getting in her place to take the foul shots.

"Okay begin"

Noah takes the first shot which lands only a few feet in front of him The others laugh. He some how surprises them by hitting on the 2 and 3rd shots before failing on the last 7. Eva is next and she hits on 7 shots, Gwen is next and she drains the 1st one and of course Trent supports her.

"Good job Gwen."

"Trent we are to distract Joan."

"You mean Gwen? Lindsey" Ask Trent

"Yeah" She replies.

"I could never do that she is my girl."

"Right in dude." Geoff says to Trent.

Gwen had hit on 6 shots of hers and Ezekiel goes up he misses on his first 6 before making the 7th one and the 8th one and the 9th one. He then misses the 10th one.

"Come on princes." Duncan yells out as Courtney takes her first shot which misses her next shot is also a miss but Duncan still shows support. Which causes Courtney to blush

--

Confession cam

Duncan: I knew it she is into me.

Courtney: I am so not into him. He is rude and really mean.

--

Courtney still on her shots hits her next 3 before missing her next 5 and hitting the last one. Justin pulls up to the foul line. He takes the shot and makes all 10.

"Dam Justin got some skills." Harold says.

"I know and he looks so smoking hot taking them." Replies Owen.

Owen whacked across the head by Izzy with a thump of him hitting the ground.

"Owen that's just really messed up."

"Sorry Izzy."

"Hey Harold you want to play Canasta later on with me and Owen."

"Sure." Harold says.

"I warn you though Harold Owen plays a mean game."

"She's right I do." Owen says laughing

"Izzy I thought I told you this is an elimination game not a dance." Heather says

"Its not a dance Heather it's a card game. You want to play?" Izzy says then ask.

"As if." Heather says.

"The winner gets something." Izzy says.

"What does the winner get?" Heather asks her.

"Well Owen and I took some food from Chef and Chris's personal stash the winning team of the card game gets the food,"

"What do you mean by team."

"Well you play with a partner." Owen says.

"Hey I'll join" says Trent.

"I can use a break from this gray stuff."

"Okay." Izzy says

More and more decide to join the game which turns out into a tournament

"Izzy you do know there is 21 campers here."

"I know but one is going off today." She says picking at Owen's hair.

Tyler pulls up to the foul line. His shoots are worse then his fathers the first one bounces off and hits Trent squared in the face the next one hits Izzy the next Heather, until all of the crowd is passed out. Cold.

"Wow he is bad." Noah says

"And I thought sports were not your forte Noah." Gwen says. Running to Trent who was knocked out.

"Trent you okay?" Gwen asks him

After the crowd wakes up the parents of Justin come by in a limo they have a paparazzi.

"All of you put on these mask." Says Justin's dad the mask are really ugly and stuff. Justin quickly takes his off.

"Hold on a minute kids you got 2 points based off your performance now go go go."

**Gwen**

They pull into a room with really horrible music playing in the background. They are instructed to put on ear phones and they listen to the worst of song. Gwen is twitching as they have to wait 10 minutes or face elimination.

"Brother you are so dead when this challenge is over."

"I don't think so. You still have 2 other challenges to do Mrs. Ugly." Her brother says laughing at the hideous mask that her and her team where made to where. Eva had been able to sneak her Ipod under the headphone and was listing to her music that was being drowned in the sound of the horrible music.

20 minutes in Gwen takes off the head phones and cries.

"That is horrible. Horrible." She says screaming away in terror of the music.

--

Confession cam

Geoff: I know what they are going through I went through it in Heather's brother's challenge.

Leshawana: Oh my, this music is bad, it makes me think why the RCMP is chasing Izzy and not those bozos who made that crude of what you could call music but I don't. Oka well I did. Dam.

--

"You all are tough we will now listen to sounds such as this." A screeching noise is heard through the head phones causing Justin to take them off and Eva's head phones and Ipod to break soon she takes off the other head phone. Ezekiel is clapping his hands. And Noah is reading a book.

"now for the next sound, metal clacking." Cling, cling, cling, cling, cling. The metal keeps hitting each other causing Courtney and Tyler to give in.

"Okay that's all now who is left you have Noah and Ezekiel so 2 points for your team sis.

**Courtney **

They come to a swimming pool like object but it is huge about the size of a football field.

Courtney's dad with a gas mask explains what they need to do.

"You have to remain in the take for 2 hours and 30 minutes for each of you who does so your tam is awarded 1 point."

"We have to swim in that filth."

"Yes you do."

"No way am I doing it." Noah says.

"Yes you are." Eva says grabbing him as they get ready for the plunge.

They each jump into the food. And Country's mother with a gas mask watches them swim inside the filth.

--

Confession cam

Courtney: I hate this challenge.

Gwen: I think Owen is cleaner then this pool.

--

After 10 minutes inside the filth all remained Justin was still attractive as the ladies and Owen where still staring at him. Courtney goes in deeper to see something. Gwen follows her and then Trent jumps into the pool. Gwen quickly swims over to him.

"Trent what are you doing."

"Gwen I will endure what you have to in this challenge." He says to her.

"What do you think of my new look." She says with the mask on.

"You look great no matter what Gwen its what is inside that counts." Trent says. About 40 minutes in Courtney and Justin step out. Noah is being held in by Eva as he tries to get out.

"We need these points." Eva says. After 1 hour most of them remained. Ezekiel had gotten out. Gwen and Trent where laying in the filth and Noah struggled to break free from Eva's grip.

"30 minutes left." Courtney's mom yells out

A wild yell from the back ground appears as Izzy swings into the tank on a vine jumping in. She then swims around splashing the junk in every ones face.

"Izzy stop it." Gwen says to her.

"Ah come on Gwen have some fun trust me it really makes the time go by faster."

"She is right you know Gwen." Trent says.

"If you play a little the remaining time you have to spend in this dump will fell like nothing."

"Fine." Gwen says splashing some filth in to Izzy's face who returns it 10 fold.

"Time."

They each exit the pool including Izzy.

"Okay you have 1, 2, 3, 4. 4 left so you gain 4 points. Go on to your final challenge."

Eva takes off her mask. And Noah does as well.

**Noah**

They appear at the final spot. A wrestling arena. Where Noah's brother stands as the ref.

"Are you ready camp Wawanakwa. As the following opponents will try to face off agents the wrestler of doom. Who's name will not be said."

"Okay Gwen you are up first."

--

Confession cam

Gwen: Okay so I am the first to go and looking at this guy I would be surprised if anyone bu Eva gets out of this thing alive.

--

Gwen steps into the arena and is quickly piled dived and tossed around she stays in for 3 more rounds and is unable to move so the match is called in the seconded round. Noah steps in and stretched out by the man who will not be named, he is in for 9 round but that is only because the man who will not be named wants to play with him like a toy or in this case silly putty.

"Next up is Tyler."

Tyler enters in and for the 1st 3 rounds gives him a match and on the 10th round he is tossed and he lands next to Lindsey.

"Oh Tyler you did you scored your team a point." Lindsey says hugging Tyler.

"Dam I never thought…" Heather says

"You never thought what Heather? That Tyler would last 10 rounds." Duncan ask

"NO I never thought she would get someone's name right she actually called Tyler , Tyler instead of something else." Heather says.

Ezekiel is quickly sent flying as well as Courtney.

"Time to remove your mask." The man says to Ezekiel as he rips it off."

(In the limo)

"Minus a point I guess."

(Back at the arena.) Eva is the last one laft she is going toe to toe with the wrestler both aree evenly matched nothing gets passed the other with out the other having a counter from it after 10 rounds it stops in a tie Eva giving her team a point putting them at a total for 2 for the challenge.

They return to the stage.

"Kay Rednecks you scored 5 points on the first challenge, you scored 4 points on the next one followed by 2 points for the next two challenges. And 4 points on the one afterwards then 2 more points and now you scored 2 points. Which brings you to a total of 19. You have three mask on so you should be safe with 22 points now lets see what happens if Justin's parents say anything about it your might have to vote someone off.

--

Confession cam

Gwen: So here is how it is, if Justin's parents decide to boot our core for some reason we would have 19 which would mean one of us will be going home.

--

The limo pulls up.

"So Mr and Mrs. Mcgorgeous. What do you say."

"They kept on the mask so 3 points."

"You heard it here they are save. Brady Bunch I will see you see the bonfire."

--

Confession cam

Izzy: I can't wait for our game to start. Me and Owen will be on a team. I just hope he is not voted off

Gwen: Please oh Please don't vote off Trent.

Courtney: Don't get any idea from this but I just hope Duncan is not voted off. But please oh please Harold.

Geoff: Please oh please not Bridget.

Leshawana: Please not Harold

Katie: please not Sadie

Tyler: I hope they don't vote off Lindsey.

--

--

Who will be kicked off

Harold, Trent, Duncan, Bridget, Lindsey, Owen, or Sadie.

Who will win Izzy's Canasta tournament?

PS.

Sorry for such a late upload I well forgot to upload this earlier then I got caught in fixing this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 Family sendoff

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13 _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Araleon: Well I had this idea for sometime but was unsure if it would be good. Then I read TDC and saw how well it turned out to be and well one thing lead to another and I decided what the hay it worked there maybe it work here. So I was inspired by TDC.

--

CH 8 Family sendoff.

Chris along with the families again stand on the dock of shame.

"Last time on TDM the campers Eva, Gwen, Noah, Ezekiel, Tyler, Justin, and Courtney had to face twisted challenges set up by their families, early on Noah was able to receive plenty of hate from his fellow teammates but in the end their score was 22 and with the Dysfunction family at 23 and the Brady Bunch at 21 it was the Brady Bunch who were going to put someone on the chopping block.

Who will walk the dock of same, who will kill their family given the chance find out today on TDM.

--

The campers stand around a open field and are playing some soccer, Izzy kicks the ball up. It flies through the air hitting Harold in the balls. Harold doubles over. And Izzyy begins to laugh her butt off.

"Hahahahaha Harold, I am so sorry I did not mean to do that but its so funny I can't stop laughing. I just I just can't stop."

"Idiot that hurt like hell."

"That is why sports are barbaric."

"Oh lighten up Noah its all in good fun." Geoff says to him

--

Confession cam.

Noah: So here is how it is I have party boy trying to talk some sense into me. He lacks sense just like sports parties are completely and totally barbaric.

Geoff: I am worried about the little man, I mean he never really seems to be motivated for anything fun its kid of hurting.

--

The soccer game went on, Trent kicked the ball passed Owen for the Goal, Owen jumped up trying to black it but misses and on his way down he hits his face in to the dirt. They all look horrified at the fall.

"No fair I want to be dropped on my head." Harold says.

"Me too." Lindsey replies.

"Go ahead drop both of those losers on their head. It would serve them right." heather says.

"You know what I change my mind I don't want to be dropped on my head if Heather wants it I don't." Lindsey says.

"Well then I don't want it." Heather says.

"Okay. Erica would you please." Lindsey says

"Its Eva." Eva picks her up and drops her on her head.

Lindsey then passes out.

--

Confession cam.

Heather: She really is stupid you see. I have seen stables with more intelligence then her.

--

The loudspeaker comes on.

"Attention campers its time for the Dysfunctional family and the Rednecks to say farewell to their families. So meet me at the stage. Brady Bunch head to the mess hall for your next challenge."

"Say what there is more to this." Duncan says as he and his team head to the mess hall.

(At the sage)

The two wining teams say good bye to their families hugging them and in Heather's case punching her little brother. Izzy walks to her family and her dad hands her a new pair of clothing.

"Thanks dad." She says hugging him.

"Well I thought I should let you be the way you are I mean everyone in the family is a ut job but me it seems."

She then walks off. Each family says good bye and they bored their boat home. DJ however as a hard time saying goodbye

(At the mess hall.)

"Hello losers did you enjoy your family time." Chris says grinning

"What is that grin about?" Duncan ask

"Well one of you will be able to receive invisibility in the next challenge."

"But we went through all of our families challenges." Harold says.

"True but you did not see what Beth's parents had in store for you."

"Say what?" Bridget adds.

"Well we asked her parents as well to see what they would like to see you do. And they came up with this. Chef roll the tape."

--

Tape

**Beth**

"Hello fellow campers." Beth says.

"Okay so we where asked what we would like to see the losing team do and we came up with this. Each of you will have to lay down and have a wooden board put on your body. A potato will be put on it one ever 1 second the one who can take the most weight and not have any spill the longest wins invisibility. I warn you it can get up to 500 pounds of pressure that could kill you."

--

"Okay campers begin."

Each of them have the plank put on them and the potatoes are stacked. Sadie's roll off quickly making he the first on out. Harold after awhile is unable to take the pressure.

--

Confession cam.

Bridget: This was hard it felt like a small car as laying on my body.

--

(At the stage.)

DJ is saying goodbye to his family.

"Mom I am so going to miss you." He says hugging her.

"DJ, sweat heart, you should know I support you all the time and will always do so. But you have to learn to be tough and fight when times get hard." She says as her and DJ's brothers walk to the boat which shortly takes off. DJ rushes after her screaming goodbye to her and crying

--

Confession cam.

Heather: What a cry baby

--

(At the mess hall.)

4 have dropped out all ready and more weight is being put on Duncan, Trent, and Bridget. Duncan as 200 pounds, Bridget as 170 and Trent 198. Another potato is put on Bridget's but it because to wobbly and they spill all over the place.

"Sorry Bridget but your out of here." Chris says

"Duncan, Trent one of you will not free from being voted off which one will it be you both at this point have about 200 pounds of potato on you we will add 50 more pounds and wait to see who can take the pain the longest.' Chris says as Chef puts 50 pounds of potatoes on them. The cringe in pain and try to hold it balanced.

--

Confession cam.

Duncan: This was hard having all that weight on you is not that fun trust me its like Owen falling on you.

--

Chris and Chef wait until either Duncan or Trent give in.

"Come one of you give all ready or do you want another 50 pounds."

"Bring it on Chris." Duncan roars as he and Trent gain another 50 pounds."

--

Confession cam.

Trent: Is this guy crazy. I only am doing this because I want to win.

Duncan: I just need to act tough in order to beat him all I needed was for him to give in before I did.

Harold: I was hoping Trent would win because I don't see how Duncan would not be voted off. He is so mean.

--

Trent and Duncan keep going at it the weight nearly at 500 pounds. Until.

Duncan is no longer able to keep his balanced and his roll off.

"Trent wins." Chris says

"Trent you may not be voted off now."

--

Confession cam.

Gwen: I am so glad Trent won immunity.

--

"You 7 will meet me at the camp fire later on today. But first say goodbye to your families." Chris says.

They each head to the stage where their families and Duncan's parole officer are stationed.

They greet them and say fair well. Duncan receives a letter.

"Duncan, you may not open that until the end of the 10 weeks."

Trent hugs his mother whom hands him a new Guitar, and a set of strings.

"Thanks mom." Trent says.

Sadie says bye to her mother and she receives an photo album.

"Sadie this is me with my best friend and you with yours."

Lindsey receives a recombination to become a model once she finishes the compotation.

Harold receives a new set of nun chucks.

"Sweet now I can totally show off my skills."

Bridget gets a signed surf board. She hugs her parents goodbye.

Owen heads over to his family.

"Owen we will miss you but once the compotation ends an all you cane eat buffet will be waiting for us."

"I am so siked." Owen screams hugging his parents as they and the other parents bored the boat which had the parents of the 2 safe teams all ready on it.

All the families and campers wave good bye to each other, as the sun starts to come down.

All the campers return to the mess hall for their meal. Izzy and Owen sit at the end of one table.

"So Owen, who should be the teams based off who get kicked off. We should make the set teams now."

"Like whom do you have in mind? Izzy." Owen ask her.

"Well me and you for starters." She says.

"Izzy you do know that he can be voted off." Courtney says.

"He is really nice who would want him off." She says.

"Its true but you can never be sure. Harold is dirty." Courtney replies back.

"Courtney if Duncan is safe would you and him be partners?"

"No way. What gives you that idea Izzy?" Courtney says.

"Stop the act Courtney we all know you like him." Izzy replies.

"I do not!!" Courtney says with anger

"Do to." Izzy says.

"Do not."

"Do do do do to to to to." Izzy says.

"Can anyone here proof that I like Duncan?"

"You kissed him in the final episode of TDI." Eva says.

"That means nothing."

"You kissed him in the boot camp challenge eh." Ezekiel says.

"Still means nothing."

"You hoped he would win despite the fact that Leshawana the one you could not say anything bad about was still in." Trent adds to it.

"Wait was that around the time where we got the time off."

"Yes it was." Trent says.

"Why did I get the boot that day." Leshawana ask.

"Well at the end of the day we were able to vote off the next camper Sadie and Katie said your name because they wanted to see you. The Courtney tried to correct them. Lindsey then said it then a parakeet then me trying to explain to Chris that was a parakeet. The Izzy trying to tell every one then the parakeet again."

"Wait I was voted off because of a bad system."

"Sadly yes." Trent says.

Izzy is no longer at the table instead she is running Around like a crazy person. The people watching her are not shocked at what she is doing.

"Will the losers please meet me out side in one hour spend this time to think and cast your votes."

"I know who I am voting off.." Harold says as he head to the confession cam. He enters in first an cast his vote. One by one they enter.

"Okay you all ready?" Chris says as they sit around the bonfire.

"Yes. Can we get on with it." Duncan says.

"Fine man cool down."

"Bridget, Trent, Lindsey you three are safe." He throws a marshmallow to them each.

"Owen your save too." He throws a marshmallow to him."

"Sadie, Duncan, Harold each of you received plenty of votes. The next marshmallow goes to Sadie." Katie jumps up and down in joy at this.

"Duncan, Harold there is only one marshmallow left one of you will walk the dock of shame and bored the boat of losers to the luxury resort that you where sent to last time."

"Now. It was a close call. The last marshmallow goes to….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Duncan." He tosses it to Duncan and Harold seems shocked.

"Sorry dude." Chris says

"Its time to review the tapes.

--

Confession cam.

Harold: I vote off Duncan he is mean and really nasty

Trent: I am sorry Harold but you did nothing for us.

Duncan: Harold after what you did to my girl there is no way you will remain on this island.

Sadie: I vote for Harold.

Lindsey: Sadie. Wait did I just say that. Crap.

Bridget: Duncan he is mean though he as a nicer side to him.

Owen: Tough call I'll eat this hotdog if I fart I vote for Harold if I burp I vote Sadie,

He eats it and 2 minutes later he belches.

Owen: Sadie.

--

"Duncan where is my underwear."

"Oh over the 1000 foot drop man."

"Idiot."

Harold heads over there and reaches for the bug he loses his grip and falls to the water he is quickly picked up by the boat and he sets sail for the losers home field.

--

Harold

Harold grew up in Canada he would often however go to New York with his family because they lived so close to it. He found out about TDI in a add he thought he could show off his skills in the compotation. When he joined he was known to be quite nerdy. And was one whom did plenty for revenge even after TDI he got back at everyone who tortured him

--

Vote off list. Beth, Harold.

Sorry for such a short chapter.

Also sorry for such a late upload. I was bussy.

--

Edit

Izzy's canst turny teams

Izzy and Owen

Gwen and trent

Geoff and Bridget.

Lindsey and Tyler

Corurtey and Leshawana

Duncan and DJ

Sadie and Katie

Noah and Cody

Ezekiel and Heather

Justin and Eva

What team will win?


	9. Chapter 9 Izzy’s Canasta tournament spec

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

This is a very rushed chapter trust me I forgot to write it in advance and I have a special chapter from tomorrow.

CH 9 Izzy's Canasta tournament special

"Last time on TDM the losing team had a compotation for invisibility, in the end it was Trent whom won it and it was Harold who walked the dock of shame I mean fell of the 100 foot fall into the waters. Regardless The others were safe. In this special episode of TDM no one will be voted off . Each of the campers will play a friendly game agents each other for decent food.

--

The campers are in the mess hall. Izzy stands up on center table with a sheet of paper in her hands.

"Okay okay Izzy will read the paper to you."

"Just get on with it."

"The teams you have chosen are. Me and Owen, Gwen and Trent, Geoff and Bridget, Lindsey and Tyler, Courtney and Leshawana, Duncan and DJ, Sadie and Katie, Noah and Cody, Ezekiel and Heather, and Justin and Eva. The matches will be me and Owen vs. Sadie and Katie. Gwen and Trent vs. Bridget and Geoff. Lindsey and Tyler vs. Heather and Ezekiel, and Courtney and Leshawana vs. Justin and Eva. DJ and Duncan will have a bye this round. Begin."

--

Confession cam

Gwen: I must say she organized this well and pairing me up with Trent was a good move. I bet Trent requested it for me.

--

**Izzy and Owen vs. Katie and Sadie.**

They sat at the table as the cards where dealt to each player. Katie opened agents Owen and Izzy by placing 3 5's, 4 3's, 3 kings and discarding a black 3. Izzy draws a red three and plays it down. (In Canasta red threes can be played right away for 100 points. If you picked it up you may play it and draw another card) She draws again and reorders her cards. Sadie adds a 4 to the pile and discards a 9. Owen picks up the 9 and uses it with his 4 9's and 2 jokers to form a Canasta. He then discards an Ace of diamonds.

"Not bad Katie. You really opened up the possibilities for your team" Izzy says.

"Thank you." Katie replies.

**Gwen and Trent vs. Bridget and Geoff**

Gwen starts things off with a draw and a discard of a 4 of diamonds. Things then turn to Bridget whom plays 2 red threes down and discards a king of clubs.

Trent then draws and discards a black three. Geoff draws and plays down 5 jacks and 3 threes. Things return back to Gwen whom draws and plays 5 queens (2 of the queens are jokers) She then discards a 2 freezing the pile.

"So you want to freeze the game don't you Gwen." Bridget says

"Well I played this before and it seemed good when it was described in the trail run by Izzy."

"Do you believe that someone like Izzy can actually sit still and play a game like this." Trent ask.

"Yeah its hard to believe but I am interested to see how Lindsey does. I doubt her and Tyler go far." Geoff says. Shaking his cards in the air.

**Lindsey and Tyler vs. Heather and Ezekiel**

Lindsey dealt the cards out and the game starts with Ezekiel whom draws and plays 3 kings and 3 fives. The turn moves then to Tyler whom draws and discards a 4 of spades. Heather picks up the 4 of spades and plays it with her 4's. he game then moves to Lindsey. Whom as a great hand but discards a 10 of clubs

"Ezekiel we better win."

"Now your making threats eh."

"How would you feel if you lost to a dimwitted person such as Lindsey"

"Yeah that Lindsey is sure stupid." Lindsey says laughing at her insult.

"Lindsey she is talking about you eh." Ezekiel explained to her.

--

Confession cam

Heather: She is beyond stupid she just insulted her self.

--

**Courtney and Leshawana vs. Justin and Eva. **

Eva dealt the cards out so Courtney is starting she draws a red three and plays it down she picks up again and plays down 5 10's

"Alright great start." She says. S the turn becomes Justin's he plays down a red 3 and the three girls look in aw at him and his red three it was more red then the others because it belonged to Justin and his kings he played down where more of a king then the others because it belonged to Justin even Owen who was at the other side was in aw.

The turn moves to Leshawana now who plays it smart and jus adds a 10 before discarding a 4. Eva get her turn and she draws and discards a 2 freezing the pile and she makes a hole in the table when she pounds her elbow.

--

Confession cam

Izzy: So after a few rounds agents them it was tight until Owen the beast came out and opened a canasta from his hand giving us the edge in points in the final round.

Gwen: Bridget was smart in he moves but Geoff was to not focused, Trent an I make a great team.

Ezekiel: Why do I have to be paired up with Heather. I want that food though. But if I lose I would not mind eh Heather is a b eh.

Courtney: Mr. Handsome distracted us for awhile but once we got over it we could not be stopped.

--

Izzy again stands n the table and holds a sheet of paper. "The next round will be Gwen and Trent vs. Heather and Ezekiel. And Me and Owen Vs Duncan and DJ. Courtney and Leshawana have a bye." Izzy says as she decides to play the next game upside down and holding the cards with her feat.

**Izzy and Owen Vs Duncan and DJ**

Duncan begins the game with playing 3 threes and discarding a 2. It then goes to Owen and he plays down a mold of nearly gets a canasta after DJ goes the turn becomes Izzy's who bends her foot to see her card she then plays a black three in the discard pile.

"Izzy why are you playing up side down." Duncan ask

"Because I get a great few of the playing table this way." She replies.

"Izzy you looking underneath the table"

"I know but I know that is being played because of the rhythm of the game and where each card is placed on the board"

"Okay. Weirdo."

"Its not weird I am just a psychic." She takes out a crystal ball and acts as if she is contacting the dead. She begins to act like she is talking to DJ's dead father.

"Dad." He yells out. As Duncan laughs at DJ's gullibility.

"Son do you have a 2."

"Yes I do."

"Would you please place it on the table I have one in my hand too you can not say goldfish now. Son. Do you have a 5."

"Izzy that's enough by the way Goldfish dad.'

"Okay." Izzy was now sitting normal.

"Izzy never do that again you now I am still hurting about my fathers death."

--

Confession cam

Izzy: Son what are you talking about I know you have a 5 in your hand I never lose a game of goldfish.

Izzy is still putting on the median act.

--

Gwen and Trent vs. Heather and Ezekiel

Gwen begins things off. And looks at a horrible hand.

--

Confession cam

Heather: Since I shuffled the cards I fixed them to give me and Ezekiel the best hand. Now no matter what they play down or draw it will be crud. With a few exceptions of course and that's if they are smart enough to open those points.

--

"Gwen something fells odd about these cards" Trent says

"They fell small don't they Trent." Gwen says

"Nah nah their not small you two. Go a head Gwen draw." Gwen draws and after 3 full rounds around the table. Trent draws and he discards a black 3 and the Ezekiel plays down a canasta. Followed by Gwen whom Draws a card.

"Trent this card is larger then my others it looks like some of the cards had been cut."

"No Gwen their the same size." Heather says in a panic

Comparing the two cards it is clear that the cards are different sizes.

"Hey Leshawana. Put her in the communal bathroom and keep her there would you." Gwen says

"It be by pleasure." She says back lifting Heather up and taking her to the communal bath room

(At the communal bathroom.)

Leshawana through Heather into the bathroom and locks all the excites and Had taken Owen with her and had Owen Take a dump before letting him back out to finish his match with Izzy agents DJ and Duncan.

Lindsey and Tyler where making out in one of the stalls and now where trapped. Inside with the stench and Heather.

( A few minutes a go)

"Now that we loss do you want to make out."

"We lost what Tyler."

"The game."

"Oh no do you mean that you where voted off."

"No it was the game set up by Izzy."

"Where we playing Heather and Ike?"

"You mean Ezekiel then yes."

"Darn Heather beat me again." She says as she grabs Tyler and they start to make out. Then enter Owen who takes dump. Then exit Owen and Enter Heather. Lock Heather in an there you have it Heather, Tyler and Lindsey trapped inside the Communal bathroom.

(Back in the mess hall.)

"Well Gwen and Trent advance by default sorry Zeke. Heather was just a cheater" Says Leshawana.

"Its alright eh."

Izzy and Owen had the upper hand at this point in the game but DJ and Duncan where closing in with 3 canastas in this hand and one being with out any wilds they where to be within one point at the end of the round. Izzy plays don a 2 freezing the pile and Owen plays a meld out wining by a mere 16 points.

"You play a mean game Duncan." Izzy says

"The next round it Leshawana and Courtney Vs Gwen d Trent."

**Leshawana and Courtney Vs Gwen d Trent**

Gwen starts thing s off by kicking up and merely discarding. Courtney then goes and pays down a meld of 90 points and Trent does the same. Gwent then plays down her pair of red threes and draws another card. After a few rounds Courtney melds out giving them a 47 point lead into the final round. Trent then opens up with a great hand and plays down a few 5's and and 4's and k's and that's all. Courtney also plays a great hand.

(In the bathroom. Lindsey looks the floor.)

"Oh my we are going to die in here he will have to eat each other to live."

"Lindsey you're an idiot." Heather says.

They looks for away out but they where all sealed off.

Chris then opens the door.

"What's going on in here." Chris ask.

"Leshawana locked us in here." Heather replies holding her fist.

--

Confession cam

Heather: Its about time he came.

--

Chris opens the door to the mess hall

"End the game here. Leshawana locked Heather in the bathroom with Lindsey and Tyler. Awwwee-some." Chris says

"Servers her right. She is a cheater."

"Well Izzy is a thief." Chris explains

"I know you took the food, But I let it slide because it gave me a day to think up a sick challenge. Izzy must eat a mixture of the most gross things that Chef can cook up. If she does all of you campers cane eat good today." Chris says laughing

"Come on Izzy. We will finish your game another time." Courtney says.

Izzy is given the plate. And begins to eat it. Wildly before being stopped.

"Oh and you must have manners Izzy. Be polite to Heather, as she insults you."

"Yeah Crazy girl be nice too me."

"You look good today Heather." Izzy says looking at her torn up clothing. And bruise marks given by Leshawana

Izzy begins to eat and Heather spits in her food.

"Thanks Heather." Izzy says very creped out and very unlike her normal self as she cuts apiece off like a proper lady.

--

Confession cam

Owen: Izzy was not her self something seemed wrong with her at that moment

Gwen: Does Heather know that she can eat well if she just let Izzy eat in peace.

Geoff: So lucky I don't have to eat that.

Izzy: So I was acting all sacred and stuff. Me, Owen, Leshawana and Gwen had a plan to prank Heather. Well Gwen had the plan but I over heard and wanted to join.

--

She eats the meal and then is given mouth wash in fact she uses it. Before they are served the good food for the night and Chris leaves the mess hall and Chef comes with him to the site of the next challenge. (Here is a hint it is shaped like a diamond.)

Heather then jumps up as a turn drops out of her meal and her mouth and the 4 laugh.

"You are mean girl" Leshawana says to Gwen

"That's what she gets."

"Lets get rid of it before it stinks up the place eh." Ezekiel says.

Izzy then picks it up and removes of it. But places at the front door so when Heather comes back she might step on it.

The other laugh too and they all exchange high fives. They then exit afterwards for their cabins. Heather comes back to give them a piece of her mind. And she steps in the pooh opens the door screaming.

"Gauah You all are so dead." She yells as no one was there and the door then locked and Chef looked at her.

--

Confession cam

Chef: I got my self a special helper now Hehehe.

--

--

I Can't believe I wrote a chapter on a card game


	10. Chapter 10 Paradox special

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

_(TDM or TDI or TDA. Star wars parody intro_

_Long, long ago last summer in a summer camp on an island, in a country, on a continent, in on a planet in the solar system in the Galaxy 22 campers entered Total Drama Island where they faced near death moments for the prize of 100,000 dollars. Owen finds out that the turkey they ate during the seconded challenged was really his sister and that the Seth lord Heather needed to be stopped. The Jedi of Owen and Gwen were finally able to take her down, and save the Galaxy from destruction. Many battles where lost and friends sacrifices. As the JedI fell one by One to Darth Vader also known as DJ. (Cue the Darth Vader's theme) He was really Owen's father and He lost the battle to Duncan who is Obi and his master Jedi. Izzy betrayed the Seth lord and paid he prize by blowing up or something I don't know. Just sounds cool._

_"Yeah I blew up wooot." Izzy screams out_

_Once the young Hero Owen saved the world he returned with his sister and Geoff and Bridget and Izzy (Because you need the couples yeah.)to live happily ever after. Such a nice fairy tail._

_"What ever happened to me." Trent ask._

_"Shut up Grievous"_

--

Chapter 10 Paradox special

--

Standing on the dock of Shame is Chris and the campers (The remaining 20)

"Last time on TDM Izzy held her compotation, and it was cut short by yours truly they later played a prank on Heather who had to work all this morning as Chefs helper. Now today is a special episode because they have special message. And this will have no challenge but you will lear what they think and how they live" Chris says

Gwen steps up to the camera and begins to speak. "Today is the start Jewish New Year known as Rosh Hashanah. We which all people celebrating the new year a happy one. Trent."

Trent takes her place and begins to speak about the new year.

"Well today begins the year 5769 according to the Jewish calendar. At nightfall when the day changes to October first it will have been the new year. Duncan."

"Well I don't have much to say but I have too. The moth of the new year according to the Jewish calendar is Tishrei. Can I please end this here."

"Sure sure Duncan." Chris says

"Good, DJ your up." Duncan says

"During the month of Tishrei. You have holidays and fast days such as Tzom Gedalyah (The Fast of Gedalyah), Yom Kippur **- **The Day of Atonement, Sukkos, and Shmini Atzeres Torah **- **the day of rejoicing with the Torah."

Izzy comes up dressed as a Rabi

"Happy Rosh Hashanah!!" She screams out

"Excuse me Caesar. I am not Catholic"

"Lindsey it's a Jewish Holiday we are just wishing the Jewish viewers a happy Rosh Hashanah. Besides its Chris"

"Roshahomea?" Lindsey then says

"No you dim witted idiot Rosh Hashanah." Heather says.

"You know what I am going to take a shower." Heather says.

-- --

Noah is play8ing chess agents Lindsey.

"Bishop to d4 I capture you queens Lindsey and checkmate again" Noah says

"I don't get this game what's the point," Lindsey ask

"To get your opponents King in to mate Lindsey."

"Do you mean like his soul mate that's so romantic."

" Never mind."

Chris walks in.

"So Noah, Lindsey what are you doing today."

"Noah and I are playing Checkers." Lindsey says

"I think you mean chess Lindsey Checkers as the black and red chip pieces."

"But does it not have kings."

"It does but its different Chess as Pawns, queens Rooks, knights and bishops in addition to the kings."

--

Confession cam

Lindsey: So what is a rook?

Noah: Lindsey will most likely vote her self off during the next challenge if given the chance.

--

Heather is getting out of the shower.

"Sorry Heather but we need to ask you a few questions."

"No its no problem like I said before some girls may worry about the way they look but I now I am pretty."

"Yeah pretty mean." Gwen says.

"Goth girl just you wait once I am dressed you are done."

"Heather, Gwen. What was it like on the island for 8 weeks during the summer."

"It was hell on earth your challenges nearly killed us 3 days a week. And worst of all I had to spend the time with her." Gwen says.

"I was about to say the something about you Gwen."

"Well there is much hate going on here well I'll be back I am going to give Heather some time to get dressed." Chris says as he exists

In the woods Izzy is dressed as a hunter. And she is holding a dart gun

"Ranger Izzy coming through. Yeah,. It was a blast on the island to bad I had too leave I would have stayed in the wild with my animal brethren." Izzy says. In a fast tone. As Trent comes walking by,

"Hey Izzy what you doing."

"Shee I'm hunting wabbits." She says like Elmer fud

"Okay. Have you seen Gwen."

"I think she went to the Communal bathroom." Izzy says

"Okay thanks." Trent says as he walks off.

Izzy then jumps behind the bush. And looks at her pray.

--

DJ and Katie and Sadie where hanging out.

"DJ you are so cool." Katie tells him

"I agree with her." Sadie then adds on.

"Thanks you two to means allot to me."

"Hey have either of you seen bunny."

"Oh I think Izzy told me earlier that she was hunting a rabbit. It might be bunny she is mistaking for a wild one."

"Bunny!!." DJ says running trying to find and stop Izzy.

--

Bridget and Geoff are leaning agents a tree. Making out.

"Well its nice out today I just which the waters had more surf."

"I wonder how it had the surf the first day back Bridget."

(Flash back.)

"Okay new intern Bridget wants to surf so You will go 20 feet under water and petal this bike connect to this fan and make the wind from the fan create the waves. Oh everything you stop moving a shark will come after you nice." Chris said as the talent show started.

(End flash back)

"Who cares Geoff I won and had a nice weekend stay in the cabin with Gwen."

"Yeah you and Owen where great." Geoff says. As they kiss.

--

Cody, Courtney and Duncan watched in amazement and horrified as Owen eats and eats.

"Owen okay bro." Cody says. As he backs away from the flying debris of chicken and beef..

"How does he do it Duncan you're a boy how ca he eat anything that looks like food that's not food." Courtney says. As she as the stuff all over her face.

"Its not." Owen the says as he stops eating.

"Well its food in a sense but anything Chef makes is not food." Courtney says to Owen whom stops eating after this is not even food comment by Courtney

"You can't even cook Princes." Duncan says

"I was a CIT I think I know how to cook."

"Owen I say we leave." Cody says to the tub of lard who quickly agrees and follows him out of there as Duncan and Courtesy fighting quickly turn to love once to too leave. The head out to find Tyler and Leshawana.

--

"Got ya. Just a little more." Izzy says as she points the dart gun at bunny. She is then tackled by DJ.

"Izzy don't shoot bunny." DJ says.

"DJ this is not bunny."

Sadie and Katie come running in.

"Izzy it is DJ can't find Bunny."

"No I am telling you this is not bunny."

"Then where is bunny."

"I think Geoff was taking care of him or something. Bridget wanted to see it you where taking a shower and well he then took bunny with him and Bridget to relax together."

DJ as a sigh of relief to hear that Geoff was watching bunny. Izzy then shoots the Rabbit and cars it off.

"Time to sacrifice this creature to the volcano god yeah." She screams as she runs off..

DJ makes his way over to Bridget and Geoff.

"Hey there DJ." Geoff says.

"Geoff where is bunny."

"Bunny, bunny. He was just here a minute ago. I wonder where he went."

DJ goes running off again.

"Izzy that is bunny Geoff lost track of bunny and now you have him."

He is still running.

--

Tyler is with Justin whom is acting like his normal pretty self.

"Your lucky man." Tyler tells the deadly cute guy.

"I tell you your good at sports and all the girls squeal every time you walk by them."

Justin does not speak instead he just flips his hair in a slow motion and females for a 1000 mile radius faint oh and Owen too.

"Never mind." Tyler says tired of Justin's non speaking ways

--

Confession cam

Tyler: Come on does the dude ever speak. I mean he as not since well I don't know.

Izzy: Volcano god yeah.

--

Eva is tormenting Ezekiel.

"Put him down Yo." Leshawana says out loud to the buff girl.

"Not until he takes back all of the sexist comments he made."

"Well their all true eh."

"Oh and what might be true sonny." Leshawana says getting up all in his face.

"Well boys are smarter and better at sports then girls are."

Eva then tosses him 20 yards and heads over to pumble him he then quickly excit's the scene.

--

Confession cam

Leshawana: She as to control her temper sure he is wrong but still girl. No need for blood shed.

Ezekiel: But we are.

--

Lindsey was reading a magazine when Heather and Gwen all torn up walk in.

"Hey Gwen, Heather what happen too you two." Lindsey says.

"Nothing Lindsey just a little disagreement again." Gwen's says as she looks through her draws for a new pair of non torn clothing.

"Its like the 5th time this week and we only been here for 6 days so far you two." Lindsey adds

"Lindsey what magazine you reading." Gwen ask her.

"It's the one with me in it I want to see how I look."

"Well Lindsey I bet you look as good as you are smart." Heather says.

"Thanks Heather." Lindsey says.

Gwen shakes her head.

"Lindsey that was an insult."

Knock, knock. Gwen opens the door and exits with Trent.

"What's up beautiful." Trent asks Gwen.

"Nothing much you."

"I was looking for you."

"Well I was going to meet up with Bridget you coming."

"Of course. Why would I not? "

"I don't know personal feud with Bridget or Geoff maybe."

"Why would I have that."

"I don't know silly" She says as they turn around and kiss each other. They then walk over to the tree where Bridget and Geoff are.

"Hey you two." Gwen says.

"Hey Gwen, Trent."

"Dudes so awesome to see you now dudes."

"Nice to see you too Geoff.

--

DJ catches up with Izzy who is about to sacrifice bunny to the volcano god.

"Izzy wait."

"DJ. Izzy is so glad to see you the volcano god is as well."

"Volcano god?" DJ ask

"Yeah Izzy is going to sacrifice this Wabbit to the Volcano God in order to get a good harvest for the next year." She says as he is getting ready to do so,

"Izzy that is bunny." He says grabbing it from her. He then backs away a few feat as Izzy tries to grab it.

"Geoff, and Bridget." He is stopped there when Izzy kicks him and takes the bunny.

"Sorry DJ but we need the harvest." She says as she drops it into the volcano.

"No bunny!!" he yells out. As Izzy starts to laugh.

"What's going on what's so funny." he asks her.

"Sadie, Katie, good job." Izzy says.

"What is going on here."

"DJ this island as no Volcano's" Sadie says

"But I saw Izzy drop bunny."

"DJ I would never do that that volcano is just a prop just like 'bunny' the real one is safe in the cabin. Geoff and Bridget were in on this too." Izzy says as they each ran back to the cabin to receive bunny. And Then Chris walks in.

"Okay starting with Katie and Sadie what do you think of the other campers."

"Well most of them are really nice, like Gwen and Leshawana." Katie says

"I totally agree but some are really mean like Duncan and Heather."

"Yeah they are like really mean."

"Sort of like my cousin who ate my uncles eye after it was shot out by a Beebe gun it was wicket. There was blood every where on my uncle he want to kill my cousin."

"Okay?" Chris says.

"Izzy what do you think of the other campers?"

"Other then Heather who as no sense of humor. I like them all and would be glad for any of them if they win though Courtney can be a little annoying at times with her CIT crap." Izzy explains.

"Okay DJ how about you? What do you think of the other campers?"

"Well their all cool except Heather, but Izzy can be kind of Cruel to me."

"Ah sorry DJ your just so easy."

"yeah."

"Well Chris, I need to go so ask them questions if you want."

"Where you going Izzy." Katie ask

"Bonnie Island Ranger Izzy knows there I can find exotic animals yeah. Ranger Izzy."

--

Confession cam

Izzy: I would not accept any one to accompany me what I am about to do is dangerous and none of these people will make it out alive.

DJ: The girl is nuts if I win maybe I use some of it and get her a shrink.

--

Chris heads out and finds Heather and Lindsey in the girls Cabin

"Chris. Can't you see I am trying to relax."

"Go ahead Heather I just need to ask you what you think of the other campers." Chris says

"Well their all pieces of shit compared to me sure I lost last time but that was due to a stupid challenge that was inspired agents me there is no way Owen would have lost that challenge, maybe Gwen might have but she could not lose once she struck a deal with him. Sot the next challenge we have that is gross and deadly I will make sure she suffers!!" She takes her fist and punches the bead hurting her hand. Casing her to shake it.

"Wow Heather you show no emotion at all." Chris says with sarcastic tone before turning to Lindsey

"Lindsey how about you what do you think of the other campers?"

"Well There all really nice except for Heather."

"What was that Lindsey." Heather yells out as she chases Lindsey around with a fly swatter.

"Okay well on to the next group."

He meets up with Cody, Owen, Noah, Eva, Leshawana, and Ezekiel.

"Chris, What's up." Owen screams out

"Nothing much Owen tell me what you think of the other campers."

"There all totally awesome except Heather she is evil. Izzy is the best though."

"Your totally crushing on her." Leshawana says

"I know, I just like her. But I don't know why exactly."

"Owen you just gave em an idea for a sick and twisted challenge."

"Eva what about you what is your opinion on the other campers?" Chris asks her

"Well they bite most of them at least, a few exceptions would be Duncan, and Justin. Duncan because he is tough like me and Justin because every girl at camp drools all over him."

"Okay Leshawana what about you?" Chris asks her as he takes a seat.

"Well other then Heather I am cool with them all. Sure I get ticked off at them sometimes. I though however am cool with that." Leshawana says

"Noah, your turn what do you think of your fellow campers?"

Noah is reading his book and turns a page

"What do I think of them I think that they all need to be more of team players."

"Look who is talking you almost caused us the family feud challenge because you did nothing." Eva says marching out with Noah over her back as she goes too get rid of him.

"Okay Cody what do you think."

"I think the ladies area all totally awesome and would love to hook up with one."

"Good luck to you lover boy. I am hooked, Gwen is with Trent, Lindsey is with Tyler, Izzy is with Owen, Courtney is though she denies it we can tell she likes Duncan."

'That still leaves, Eva, Katie, and Sadie."

"What about Heather eh?"

"Zeke my friend she is not a girl but a fire breathing dragon." Cody says

"I agree only something like that can describe something as foul as Heather." Leshawana then says.

"Zeke my man tell us what you think."

"Well I have no real opinion right now Yo.'

"Fine then I need to fin Duncan, Courtney, Justin and Tyler."

--

Confession cam

Owen: I feel sorry for Cody we took all the best ones."

--

Chris finds The four together

"Tyler what is your thoughts on the other campers."

"Well I like them all but Heather."

"Justin you?"

Justin just looks at him and then rips his shirt off Courtney faints.

"Aw come on I was going to serious bonus points." Duncan says as Tyler then Chuckles

"What's so funny sport boy." Duncan says as he threatens Tyler.

"Duncan your parole officer told me the other day to give him a call anytime."

"We'll fine."

"Duncan what do you think of the other campers."

"Well nothing really however I have become friends with Geoff, DJ, and Owen pretty well. The only one I truly care about though is her." Duncan says

Courtney then wakes up.

"Well Princess how you sleep."

"I saw Justin then just I blanked out he is too hot."

"Well Courtney what do you think of the other campers."

"Well I am going to try to be friendly with them all."

A few hours later they all meet at the bonfire.

"Today I asked you plenty of questions and now the Ultimate Question of Truth who do you thin should receive a vacation to the beautiful Caribbean. Where that person can take up to 4 friends.

"Okay Bridget who would you choose. And I forgot to mention your self can not be included."

"Gwen."

"Cody you.?"

"Gwen"

"Heather you."

"Why vote for any one but yourself so noone"

And so on.

Vote list

Bridget: Gwen

Cody: Gwen

Courtney: Duncan

DJ: Leshawana

Duncan: Courtney

Eva: Justin

Ezekiel: Tyler

Geoff: Bridget

Gwen: Trent

Heather: No one

Izzy: Owen

Justin: Did not vote

Katie: Sadie

Leshawana: Gwen

Lindsey: Leshawana

Noah: Leshawana

Owen: Izzy

Sadie: Katie

Trent: Gwen

Tyler: Lindsey

"Okay lets tally them up."

"Gwen wins."

"Alright Girl good for you." Leshawana says as Gwen receives high fives from each of the contestants but Heather.

"Okay Gwen you may go on the cruise to the Caribbean once the compotation is over so you have plenty of time to think about who you will be taking."

--

DJ walks over to Izzy.

"So what did you do on Bonnie island."

"Nothing much just swung on the tree vines." Izzy says

--

Confession cam

Izzy: Of course that is a lie I had an adventure.

--

--

Okay well there you have it happy Rosh Hashanah also if I made some mistakes wit the holiday don't kill me I did only a little research on it.

--

Who will Gwen take with her?

Will Justin ever speak?

I want to see what you think.


	11. Chapter 11 Batter up

Total Drama Midway

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Chapter 11 Batter up.

Chris stands on the dock of shame.

"Last time on TDM we had a special episode where the campers told us what they thought and how they live on the island, now into days episode the campers will line up for some batting practice. As we play the good o fashion sport of baseball. And you will not want to miss a pitch on Total Drama Midway.

--

The campers stand at a baseball diamond. Geoff walks over to Chris who is standing on the pitchers mound.

"You Man why you call us here."

"Ain't it obvious dude you guys are going to have a friendly game of Baseball." Chris says.

"Cool." Geoff says returning to the coward

"Excuse me. Baseball that's a sport I don't do sports."

"Well do you want to be the voted off again. If not I expect you to contribute. Much better for the ratings dude." Chris says

"So Chris what are the teams." Trent asks.

"Okay team one will be known as the Ontario Mammoths. The team will be made of. Duncan, Tyler, Geoff, Justin, Trent, Leshawana, Heather, Courtney, Lindsey and Eva. The rest of you. Cody, DJ, Ezekiel, Noah, Owen, Izzy, Bridget, Katie, Sadie, and Gwen. You will be known as the Wawanakwa Bucking moose."

"Woot I am a moose. I was a Gopher now I am a moose. Woo this is this"

"Awesome" Gwen says finishing the sentence for Owen."

"You said it Gwen."

"Owen, Owen so glad you are happy but is time for both teams to get some practice in and make a batting order and select who will play which position."

"Excuse me Chris what are the positions."

"Good question Heather, you have the 1st, 2ed, 3rd base. Left, center, and out field, catcher and short stop. As for the pitcher each team will select 3 those three will each pitch 3 ending and at least one of the pitchers as a to be a girl. Be careful on who you put where. The award for the winning team will be a weaken retreat with the Toronto Blue Jays as your guides."

"Sweet." Tyler says.

"I know. A trip with the Toronto Blue Jays they are my favorite major league baseball team." DJ says/

(Mammoths)

"Okay who wants to pitch." Courtney asks looking at the players.

"I'll pitch dudes." Geoff says.

"Okay Geoff will pitch anyone else how about you Duncan?" She says

"Sure why not. What do I have to lose Princess."

"Can you stop calling me that you, you foul wild animal!!."

"No can do Princess. That's your nick name."

--

Confession cam

Duncan: Courtney I mean Princess, really likes me I can tell. O tell you the truth I like her too. And I'll admit it but I doubt she will admit she likes me.

Eva: So I am the girl pitcher. Our Catcher better be strong or he or she will be very bruised up.

--

"Okay that's all of the positions." Courtney says. As she goes on to another list.

"What should be our batting order. I say Duncan, Tyler, Eva, Heather, Lindsey, Geoff, Me, Justin, Leshawana, and Trent."

"Works for me." Geoff says.

"I am down with that Trent says."

(Bucking Moose.)

"Okay since I am the best player here. I will be captain if that's all right with you all." DJ says

"That's not a problem at all DJ. Well who is pitching." Gwen says.

"You, Owen, and me will Pitch Gwen it gives us the best chance. To win."

"Okay DJ. Can I play Center field." Izzy screams out

"Sure Izzy." He says turning to the together as one by one the list is checked off.

--

Confession Cam.

DJ: I like our chances I am just worried Noah will not contribute to this challenge. So I put him in left field for now hoping no balls come his way. Though Duncan will most likely see that weakness and have his team show it off.

--

They begin to get some batting practice in. DJ is showing them each how to hold the bat and how to swing. Ezekiel is having the hardest time with the swing.

"Zeke, my buddy look try this." He holds the bat in a punt form and shows him how to punt.

"What's that for eh?"

"Look Zeke this will be a sacrifice punt you will be used to drive in runs. From 3rd to home."

"Yes sir will do." He says as he walks off.

After batting practice DJ calls them all together.

"Okay here is the batting order. Bridget, Owen, Izzy, Gwen, Zeke, Me, Cody, Sadie, Katie, and Noah."

"So I am first up cool." Bridget says. As they headed to Chris with their order and positions. DJ hands it to Chris.

"Okay DJ. Courtney your teams are set meet me here first thing after breakfast tomorrow for the game."

"Tomorrow. The game is tomorrow?" Courtney asks

"Well we need time to get the rules set and stuff with the people. You will be shown as normal on T.V and you will have baseball commentary through out the game." Chris says as the campers headed back to camp.

"Okay I called you all here so we can learn about each other a little more." DJ says

"Sure thing captain sensitive." Gwen says.

--

Confession cam

DJ: What's with her sour mood all of the sudden.

Gwen: I really don't want to do this right now I have a massive Headache

--

"Okay each of will tell a little about our selves. Maybe a former boy friend or girl friend that you once dated. Favorite word, animal what ever." DJ says.

"I'll start. My name as you know is Bridget I was named after my great grandmother. I love to surf, and my favorite animals are dolphin my last boy friends name was tom." She says.

"Okay I am Owen, I love to eat if you could not tell I think its Awesome to eat dudes. My last girl friend well I forgot her name its been awhile"

"Izzy, is here to introduce herself. She once dated Justin the one at camp that is."

"Wait you dated Justin?" Sadie asks.

"I do not believe it." Katie says.

"Well neither do I your dating Owen now and you said you dated him."

"Well Izzy was cheated by Justin. Izzy tried to be a good girlfriend but Justin was a lair and a cheat who just used me for my money. Izzy's IQ is 188. And she loves to burn things."

"Okay interesting and unexpected okay Gwen do you want to say anything." DJ asks

"Well yeah, I do my last BF was Ricardo he was great at sports he broke up with me because well he got asked out by the hottest girl in school so he dumped me for her and after she ends up dumping him taking all of his stuff in a rape case."

"Okay. Well Zeke."

"nothing much to say eh"

"Come on Zeke."

"Nothing interesting about me just a home schooled kid who is bellow average when it comes to talking to girls.'

--

Confession cam

Gwen: So we got into this share fest one that I know Chris will use agents us. Katie admits to have been in an affaire with Sadie's boy friend and still have a thing for him. That really did not sit well with Sadie. I wonder if it is anyone here.

Izzy: Cody was so funny like this one time he thought he was a zebra. That is so cool so I will call him Zebra boy for now on okay I will also call him Cody.

--

In the girls cabin Lindsey, Gwen, Leshawana, and Bridget all have a conversation

"So DJ makes us share ourselves."

"He did what?" Leshawana says

"Yep he did. The most shocking thing was the fight that broke out between Sadie and Katie. And that Izzy claims her IQ is 188 and that she dated Justin."

"Wait she dated Justin?"

"Yes she did she broke up with him because he cheated on her."

"My IQ is 188." Lindsey says.

"Girl you would be lucky to have an IQ of 76"

"76 that means I am smarter then Izzy right?" Lindsey says.

"No it doesn't sorry girl your just not that bright."

"Aw come on take that back." Lindsey says

"Okay girl." Leshawana says

--

Confession cam

Lindsey: Leshawana is the nicest girl on the island hmm hmm she is always nice to me unlike Heather.

--

"Hey Gwen what went on during the fight."

"Bridget will you explain."

"Sure thing Gwen. Well Katie claimed to have gone out before with the boy Sadie is going out with now. Neither gave a name of the boy, but Katie still as a thing for him and that caused a major fight between the two on who gets him. DJ and Owen had to break the two up."

"Oh, oh ey. This sounds like trouble for the two BFFFLs I mean they fought before but dam now they have fuel."

Sadie and Katie walk in and are still fighting. Sadie punches Katie in the face knocking her out. Katie then drops back in shock as Gwen tries to calm her down. And Bridget tries to wake up Sadie. Who now as a black eye.

"Sadie, come on lets go for a walk okay." Bridget says.

"Okay.." She says still in shock at what she had just done.

They head out over to the shoreline. Where they take a seat. Sadie starts to cry. Bridget rubs her back trying to calm her down.

--

Confession Cam

Sadie: Katie I am so sorry I did not mean that I don't know what came over me."

--

On the shoreline.

"Sadie its okay we all know you did not mean it. Katie will get some rest Gwen, Lindsey and Leshawana will take care of her for now." Bridget says

"Okay thank you Bridget." Sadie says the tears till dropping down her face.

Over in the girls cabin.

"Katie you awake."

"What happen."

"You and Sadie got into a fight. Bridget is trying to calm her down right now she really did not mean to hit you Katie."

"I know she did not it was just the heat of the moment."

"We can't let Heather know about this or she will use it to get one of us eliminated." Lindsey says

"Tell you the truth if heather says anything rude to me tomorrow during the game it will be her who also gets a black eye." Gwen says.

"White girl your crazy." Leshawana says to Gwen he had acted out what she'd do to Heather given he chance.

Heather then walks in.

"What happen to you Katie?" she asks

"Just a mishap nothing much Heather." Katie says getting a thumbs up by Leshawana and Gwen

"What's going on here I saw that this some kind of trick because if your forming an alliance agents me I will have you know I will not let that stand."

"We don't need to make the alliance there is no way f your team loses that you will not be voted off."

"Oh yeah Goth Girl, you want to play that way I will make sure they vote off Trent if we lose."

"Leave Trent out of this it is between me and you." Gwen says to heather

"Look I am also in this, last time you played around with Gwen's boy Trent you do remember what I did." Leshawana then adds to the argument.

"Yeah I remember it pretty clearly so that goes double an I know Bridget is in on this I saw her on the way here. So wither Trent or Geoff is going down if we lose. Now I am going to get some sleep."

--

Confession cam

Gwen: Its on Heather. Your going down.

Leshawana: Not only does she attack Gwen's boy Trent but she also attacks Bridget's man Geoff how cold is she.

Heather: These losers are going to pay for playing me like a fool I should be entitled to the truth.

--

Noah is talking to Izzy and Owen.

"So Izzy your IQ is really 188?"

"Yep it is Noah." She says smiling while picking fake bugs out of Owens head and eating them

"I am impressed I never thought anyone here would have an IQ over 100."

"I am sure more then just Izzy does. I mean a score like 109 is average so yeah." Owen says to Noah.

"I for one do. Last time I scored 170 on my test. My highest was 189 and my average is 181."

"Izzy is smarter then Noah but she does not care she respects Noah and knows he may be more book smart then she." Izzy says as she picks up a fish out of no where.

"Okay Izzy well nice chat."

Noah leaves.

"What a weirdo." Izzy says

--

Confession cam

Izzy: I wonder why everyone is so surprised that I am so smart I mean.. Oh never mind I know I act like a crazy person which I am but because of that they do not expect em to be smart. Gezz how stereotypical of them

--

DJ is still showing Ezekiel how to bat better. He swings the bat. Duncan and Geoff are also practicing near them

"Hey DJ." Duncan calls out.

"Hey Duncan just showing Zeke here how to bat he really seems interested in this.

"Well of course eh, I saw Baseball on T.V once and always wanted to play. But I never got out much and my father is not so good at he game."

"That is why we will win Zeke your determination to win will bring us over the top and how fun would it be to meet the blue jays."

"I know eh."

"Hey Zeke dude I am sure even if we beat you we can talk with Chris about letting you tag along." Geoff says

"Thanks eh."

--

Confession cam

Ezekiel: I always loved baseball and with DJ helping me out I can see it now eh. 2 outs bottom of the 9th I am up to bat and runners are on the basses 1 and 3. I then swing and hit it out of the park giving us a 7 to 6 lead and my team wins the world series.

Duncan: Just because he may come along if we win des not mean we will go easy on him no I am taking the heat to him

--

On the shoreline Bridget and Sadie get up and get ready to head back to the cabin

"Come on Katie is waiting for you."

Gwen and Leshawana with Lindsey and Katie come running to them

Katie and Sadie hug and make up for the fight from before.

"Bridget we need to form an alliance if your team wins we need to vote of Heather, she is attacking Trent and Geoff trying to break either of you up known that you guys make up the major couples along with Izzy and Owen and Duncan and Courtney." Leshawana says

"What about me and Tyler."

"That's right so she may also attack Tyler since all three of them are on her team she as access to all three." Leshawana then says.

"That is so mean." Sadie says

"Yeah we know." Gwen says. To Sadie who was much happier now.

--

Confession cam

Katie: Gwen, Leshawana, Lindsey, and Bridget are all good friends

Sadie: Katie and I made-up I am so totally glad

--

The girls returned to the cabin and got some shuteye.

The boys had ended their practice and returned to the boys Cabin whom Owen was walking into saying goodnight to Izzy before she walked into the Girls Cabin.

"See you Owen." She says as she r an off to the girls Cabin and went to sleep in her bunk.

Trent, Geoff, Duncan, Owen all have a talk before they go to sleep.

"Okay hey Duncan do you remember your first sports injuries."

"Do I ever. Well I played some games before then but my first high school basketball game I was injured by Knee popped you could see my bone out of the skin.

"That's nothing I was playing foot ball and I became the skinniest person on the field." Owen says.

"How about you Geoff."

"Well I was playing Tennis with my friend helping him practice for his match the Tennis ball for a day replaced my left eye it took several Doctors to repair my eye it was awesome. What about you Trent?"

"Mine is the most wicket and most disgusting you'll ever hear."

"Oh this ought to be good."

"I was playing Soccer and I was the Goalie I jumped up and my head hit the goal post I was sliced open like a piece of cheese. Blood was everywhere they thought I would not make it."

"Nice now we have something to have sweet drams about." Duncan says

DJ who is in the bunk bellow Duncan whispers to him self.

"Yeah sweet dreams." He says nervously thinking bout the injuries.

--

Confession Cam

Chris: I have a felling this is going to be really, really fun to watch.

Chef: I made a special meal for tomorrow hope they like it. Hehehe.

--

DJ is still shaking and Ezekiel is still imagining him self hitting the game winning run to bring his team the championship.

"And good night DJ." He says finally going to sleep.

Well the game starts in the next chapter.

What team will win sure I know. But who do you think who will be the hero for their team.

Who does Sadie and Katie like is it some one from camp.

Will Heather go down? Should she?

Also Ezekiel does love baseball he is not faking it just to let you know.

Teams

Ontario Mammoths: Duncan, Tyler, Geoff, Justin, Trent, Leshawana, Heather, Courtney, Lindsey and Eva

Wawanakwa Bucking moose: Cody, DJ, Ezekiel, Noah, Owen, Izzy, Bridget, Katie, Sadie, and Gwen.


	12. Chapter 12 Strike 1! The Start of the ga

Total Drama Midway

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

--

Chapter 12- Strike 1! The Start of the game

Chris stands on the dock of shame. "Last time on TDM each of the campers were told they play a friendly game of baseball and would get a day to practice now that day has come for the game and they must play to win. Sadie and Katie had a little fight but then made up o have they? Find out today on Total Drama Midway."

--

The campers are sound a sleep in their cabins. Duncan is just getting up and he hopes out of bed to do some push ups.

"One, two, three, four…." He calls out waking Geoff.

"Hey Duncan good morning dude." Geoff calls out.

"Hey Geo…" Duncan starts to say Geoff's name but then is cutoff buy a loud buzzing sound that as made all campers fall out of their bunks.

"Attention campers time to meet me at the baseball diamond first however eat up there is a special breakfast for you in the mess hall." Chris says over the loud speaker.

In the mess hall the campers see Chef in a baseball uniform and Chris in one too.

"Okay now before you eat, I will have you know that me and Chef are the coaches me of the Bucking Moose and him of the Mammoths, though however it is a challenge through out the game you may ask your coach being either me or Chef for help either it be batting, fielding, or pitching. There are 6 Umpires for this game all from our intern group we are running low on them so don't kill them please. Now other then the weekend with the Blue Jays, the winning team will get a turkey dinner the losers will have to eat what you are about to eat and trust me it is gross we made sure." Chris says

"That's right so eat up. Hehehe." Chef says as they plates are served it is a grayish color and looks sort of like a blob with tentacles and it still had an eye however being kind to Bridget it was something plant like for her like across between a eggplant and cactus with long roots coming out covered in a fungus.

The campers then sit down and begin chomping down. Heather puts her plate slightly back and DJ does the same. Owen is even disturbed by the dish but proceeds to eat it like normal anyhow. They all are shocked at how the big tub of lard can eat anything that looks sort of like food. Noah waives his hand in Owens facet o see if there is anything there or if Owen just eats on site.

"How does he do it?" Heather ask.

"He is just awesome." Izzy says cuddling up agents Owen.

"If there is any couple here that discusses me its you and Owen Izzy." Heather says in a rude way,

"What is that suppose to mean Heather." Gwen says.

"I insulted Izzy and Owen not you stay out of this.

"Yeah but you attacked Trent yesterday so I have all the right to be mad now."

Trent walks up to them.

"Hey what is up with all of this Heather attacked me.?"

"She said she will make sure wither you or Geoff will be booted it your team loses."

"ay what Heather that's a dirty thing to do, look I will try to win but if we do lose it will be you Heather who is out of the game." Trent says slamming his fist agents the table, making Izzy's food fly up hitting Heather in the face who begins to scream.

"You morons what the heck is wrong with you f." She yells out whipping the food off her face. She then runs to the bathroom.

"What a sico." Gwen says.

"No one attacks my Owen. Gwen you're a pitcher right if you get the chance…"

"I know hit her dead in the face."

"Yep." Izzy then says.

Heather comes running back in. Screaming at Trent, Gwen, Izzy, and Owen.

"I hope you all enjoyed you breakfast." Chris says as they are instructed to head for the field.

Once at the field each team is instructed to change into their team's uniform fitted to be a right fit for each person. The Mammoths is white with Purple diagonal stripes and a Yellow and Purple back. As the Bucking Moose are a red color with a logo of a Bucking Moose on the front.

"Cool." Izzy says looking at her self in the uniform.

"This is so unreal." Ezekiel then says. As he looks at him self in the uniform

"This is my dream to play baseball." He says as he pretends to be hitting the winning homer. Tyler is doing the same.

Chris calls the Bucking Moose and the Mammoths over.

"Okay both captains pleases step forward." Courtney and Duncan do so as Chris takes out a coin.

"Courtney your call heads or tails."

"Heads." She says as the coin is flipped up into the air a nice distance and it lands on tails.

"Okay DJ I say our team should get the bottom what do you say?"

"I agree with you Couch McClain." He says as they head to the dug out and Gwen comes up first to pitch. Fist up to bat is Duncan.

"Duncan is the firs to bat he as a strong criminal recoded behind him and will be one to watch about stealing bases." A commentary man says

"You know Jim this day is going not be bad but we could be communalizing the MLB playoffs right now."

"Yeah but the pay here is great." Jim says

"You can say that again. Still makes me wonder I mean the Dodgers had a Grandslam last night wouldn't that be something to say something about."

"Yeah it would."

"You two done yet?" Duncan yells out to them.

"Start all ready gezz,"

The first pitch is thrown but it slides agents the ground for ball 1. The seconded pitch is higher up but a little to the left for ball 2. The 3rd pitch is dead center as Gwen thrust her arm forward and Duncan slashes back with the bat hitting it but it goes foul and the Mammoths are disappointed. The count now 2 balls to 1 strike. The next pitch is a curveball and Duncan swings and misses making it a 2-2 count and then the 5th pitch then opens up and Duncan hits it good it flies to right field Owen Is waiting right there and catches the ball for the first out. Next up to bat is Tyler. Gwen throws the first pitch and the only pitch as Tyler now only swings once but 3 times missing 3 times.

"Strike 3 your out." the home base Umpire calls out as Courtney comes running on to the field.

"You blind she only threw one pitch to him"

"Yes but he did swing 3 times and missed 3 times so 3 swings 3 strikes in my book out 2."

"Your up Eva." Courtney says as the buff girl walks up. Gwen throws her pitch and it is wide right for ball one. Eva then takes one on the inside for a strike. Gwen's next pitch is smacked hard by Eva and it is flying towards Center field Izzy is running back as fast as she can but is not fast enough and it lands on the floor Eva then begins to run the bases as Izzy throws the ball to die who is unable to hold on to it and Cody then helps her out by getting the ball back to Gwen forcing Eva to stop at third base.

"Sadie you have to be able to hold the ball." Cody says.

"Heather is next up to bat." One of the commentaries say as Gwen gets a smile on her face.

--

Confession cam

Heather: What's she so smiley about.

Gwen: Face aim for the face.

--

"Come on Goth girl show me what you got."

"Fine her it goes." Gwen says as she tosses the ball and it smacks Heather right in the shoulder. Gwen snaps her fingers as if she had missed.

"Dead ball heather moves to First." The home plate Umpire says as Heather walks to 1st giving Gwen a dirty look. Next up to bat is Lindsey. Who right away faces the wrong way and as Gwen throws her pitch and Lindsey swings and misses she then runs to pick up the ball and throws it up again and misses as she tries to hit her won pitches.

"Strike 2, strike 3." Is called as both sides then switch places. And now the Bucking Moose are up to bat.

Izzy jumps on Owen and then jumps off.

"Owen!! Owen!! Owen!!" Izzy screams out as she kisses Owen on the Check. Owen blushes and DJ calls Bridget up to bat. Bridget looks at who is pitching and does not see anyone there. Just the field players.

"Hey where is Geoff." Bridget ask as a Geoff came running by acting like fool giving Duncan a high five and a bump before hitting his foot down on the pitchers mound making Bridget giggle.

"Okay Bridge I am not going to go easy on you girl." He says.

"Fine by me." Bridget says.

"These two have been dating for quite some time now since the middle of TDI to now and for who knows how long more. The first pitch is thrown and it is a strike." Jim says

The first pitching being a strike and it had Bridget looking aw stroked she had not seen the ball coming the next pitch comes same thing. She turns her head to Geoff with he eyes wide open as he winds up to throw the next pitch. She swings knowing it's the only chance she got. It hits the bat breaking it and the ball flies to Geoff who catches it and gets the first out.

--

Confession cam

Bridget: I could not see the ball. Geoff is so awesome he is great at sports too and he is funny and nice and throws the best party.

--

"Dam he can pitch huh Owen." Izzy says in the dug out to him. She pushes him out as it is his turn to bat. She then looks at Bridget who is still in shock at how fast and strong Geoff can pitch. Izzy smiles.

"Good job Bridget." She says to her.

"Thanks Izzy. Your next to bat."

"Yep."

Owen looks at Geoff.

"Bring it on Geoff bring the heat."

"Oh with pleasure Owen." The pitch is thrown and Owen Swings and hits it foul. For strike 1. The next pitch same thing. The next pitch Geoff throws a little too up and is called for ball 1. Owen is waiting for the next pitch as Lindsey is flashing random signs to Geoff. Geoff the nods to them each and throws the next pitch dead center Owen hits it fly's right to Trent whom catches it for the next out.

"Izzy is up." Owen says. As Izzy jumps over Owen and cartwheels into the batting box with her bat caught in the air.

"Bring it Geoff." She says.

"That's what Owen said Izzy and he is out so come on." Geoff says as he throws the first pitch and Izzy does not swing. The next pitch she does swing at and she its it well to 3rd base Duncan is unable to catch the ball and throws it. Izzy begins running to first.

"You'll never catch me alive she says." As the ball fly's to Justin who opens his glove to catch the ball as she begins to slide to first. She touches and is tagged.

"Safe." Calls out the 1st base umpire.

"Wow that's a close one. Did she beat Justin?" Says Jim as they check the instant replay.

"No she did not however it was a tie and a tie always goes to the runner." Jim says

Izzy celebrates her success by rubbing it in her X boyfriend's face.

"Oh yeah Izzy rules." She screams out jumping up and down as if there is no end to her energy.

--

Confession cam

Izzy: Justin was my boyfriend once as you know so when I beat him I had no choice but to rub it in. But I can't wait to bat again next time I will hit a homer and run the bases twice. Now I know it only counts once but I will ague agents that."

--

Gwen steps up to bat and Geoff smiles at her and then cocks his head back looking at Duncan who gives a friendly nod of the head to Geoff. The pitch is thrown but is much slower then the others he as thrown Bridget looks very surprised. Gwen hits it but since it was slow there was little momentum transfer and it pops out to short as Heather shows the ball then flicking off Gwen.

"Out three switch sides."

--

Confession cam

Chris: Come on I have money ridding on this game.

--

The players take a short break.

(Mammoths)

"Come on you guys your slacking." Courtney yells out to her tam and Chef does the same thing hitting Duncan.

"Look son if you would have caught that ball that crazy girl hit we would not have to have worried about the next batter Gwen and wither or not she would be a danger."

"We got out of the ending did we not." Duncan says

"Yes we did but now we need to score some runs and build some distance between us."

--

(Moose)

"Come on Gwen just get three more outs and we will get some runs when its our turn to bat." DJ says.

"Okay DJ." She says as she walks out to the pitchers mound and the rest of the team to their areas. Geoff is first up to bat. Gwen throws her pitch it is nice speed but not like Geoff's. Geoff hits it great and it fly's far, far to Left field. It then passes the Diamond for a home run giving the Mammoths a 1 to 0 lead over the Bucking Moose.

As he returns to the dug out he is given some praise.

"Way to go Geoff." Duncan says

"Thanks dude." Geoff says.

"Oh Princess your up." Duncan says

"I thought I asked you to stop calling me that before."

"And I thought I told you no can do that's your nick name. Princess."

"You are such a Frankenstein" She says as she walks out to home plate where She get ready and Gwen as a ball fly right by her. Gwen the waives her hand as the ball comes again but this time Courtney hits it and it is going to the right Field Owen is running to get it he jumps and catches it but when he lands the shock wave is so great everyone falls to the floor.

"Dam." They all say.

--

Confession cam

Trent: How much does he weigh?

Leshawana: Fat boy knocked me off the bench.

Sadie and Katie: That hurt Owen is really big but he is so nice.

--

"Justin is up to bat." Jim says looking at him then Izzy.

"I wonder if he will aim for Izzy and try to get back at her for what she done." The other guy says

"Well maybe but it is Izzy who claims to have been cheated. We talked about Izzy and Justin its now Izzy and Owen and Bridget and Geoff. But lest talk about this what is your favorite couple here Jim?"

"I say Trent and Gwen. Those 2 are meant for one another."

"I would have to disagree, Cody and Noah."

"I have no comment." Noah says over hearing them

"Just kidding, well for real I would have to say Duncan and Courtney."

"We are not a couple." Courtney yells at them

--

Confession cam

Courtney: Me and Duncan his favorite couple that is so awesome

--

Justin looks at Gwen taps the bat 3 times with his cleat and Gwen is drooling all over her self just by looking at him. She throws the pitch and it fly's to Noah. Izzy yells at him to catch it he moves his hand up and well misses he does not bother to pick it up and Izzy runs to there picks it up throws it to Sadie who droops it and Justin is safe at 2ed base. The next batter up is Leshawana who smashes the ball far to right field but not fare enough as Owen Catches it to end the top of the 2ed.

The Moose get up to bat Down 1 to nothing. Chris is showing them how to bat and DJ is helping him

--

Confession cam

DJ: We need to score this ending we can't let Geoff's home go un answered.

Ezekiel: So I open up the 2ed for us.

Chris: 100 Dollars on this game come on people.

--

--

Sorry for such a late posting of the chapter had a big test today so did not get to start writing until later on.

Okay so its not the bottom of the seconded the Mammoths lead 1-0 over the Bucking Moose. So far Geoff is the best shown player on the field will it remain that way or will someone pass him?

Will they ever say the other commentaries name?

I want your opinions.


	13. Chapter 13 Stealing home

Total Drama Midway

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

--

Chapter 13- Stealing home

Chris stands on the dock of shame he is in his manger uniform, and is holding a bat.

"Last time on DM the campers began to play a friendly game of baseball. Geoff put his team up 1-owith a solo homer in the second putting me in a bad situation as I bet Chef 100 clams on this game.

Who will win? Will Courtney ever admit to like Duncan even though we all know. Find out today on Total Drama Midway"

--

"Bottom Second here at Wawanakwa fields. And the Mammoths have gone up 1 to 0 with a homer by Geoff. Now up to bat for the Bucking Moose is Ezekiel. Now he is home schooled boy whom dreamed of playing baseball and here is his chance will his first at bat be memorable one, or will it be one he wants to forget well lets find out." Jims says

Ezekiel stands in the batter box, holding the bat with left arm up.

--

Confession cam

DJ: He is a lefty I never saw that coming. I guess he is more comfortable with it that way.

--

Geoff looks at him. And then winds back his hand to pitch to him. Ezekiel then swings the bat, and it goes flying to seconded base. Heather looks at it and is unable to keep it him her glove as Ezekiel begins to start running. Heather throws the ball. But by the time it gets to Justin it is too late and Ezekiel had made it too first.

(Bucking moose dug out.)

"Looks like Geoff is tiring out." Gwen says.

"No I think its more that Ezekiel as been practicing." DJ says about to walk up to at.

"And I will try to do him a favor and Hit him home." DJ says sticking his thumb up.

DJ got up tot the plate and geoff throws the first pitch which is called a strike and the next one DJ swings and misses. Putting him behind 2 strikes to 0 balls. The next pitch is hammered to 1st Justin catches it and passes to Heather who tags out Ezekiel whom tries to run to seconded for the double play. They both return to the dug out. DJ with his head low and Ezekiel the same.

"Man I was to make it home eh."

"Its alright dude." Owen says as they look down the row for the next batter. And they saw Cody. Nothing was expected of their late round batting order. Mostly packing the best hitters for the start as of the Mammoths were much more balanced hitters.

"You sure you can do this we can always substantiate a hitter for you Cody." DJ says

"I'll be fine besides who will you send."

"Owen, Izzy, Bridget."

"Put some more trust in me dude." Cody says as he walked up to bat,

"A batting change DJ maybe we need it" Chris says.

"Well I would say no eh. Reason is because we all ready have 2 outs you want to do it when we have less then 2 outs. So a runner like Izzy who most likely steal bases once safe can do so with out risking us the ending." Ezekiel says

"Since when does he know baseball?" Chris says

--

Confession cam

Gwen: And then all of the sudden Ezekiel comes up wit all these baseball facts as if he been a manger in his live before.

DJ: Ezekiel loves base ball I guess.

--

Cody gets up and quickly strikes out. As he is unable to even budge the bat as each rocket is thrown in the strike zone. Ending the 2ed and putting back up to bat the mammoths whom lead 1 to 0.

The teams take a short break.

"Well Geoff you just have to pitch one more ending then its Eva's turn." Courtney says.

"Don't give up a run on the next ending."

"Don't worry I will not. Who is up to bat?" Geoff ask

"Trent is up."

"Okay well here I go." Trent says as Eva heads to the warm up area to warm up her pitching hand and, DJ does the same for the moose.

Trent pulls into the batters box and Gwen smiles at him and he smiles back.

"Gwen if you can strike me out I will write you a new love song."

"Okay." Gwen says as she throws the first pitch and it goes for ball 1. The seconded pitch is tapped slightly by Trent for a foul ball and strike 1. The next pitch is thrown slightly to the left and it is ball 2. The next pitch is strike 2 and the next pitch is tapped off. The next pitch Gwen winds her body up and throws it . Trent hits it and it fly's to Center field where he is caught out by Izzy.

--

Confession cam

Gwen: Man and here I was really wanting to hear that song.

--

Duncan then pulls up to bat.

"Duncan is 0 for 1 he fielded out in the first. Lets see if he can get on the bored for the Mammoths." Unnamed man says

"What is your name any way."

"Oh my name well…" He is about to say it when he is interrupted by a big play that is going on. Duncan was on the 3rd Pitch and he smacks the ball Gwen throws to deep Right Owen is unable to get it and Duncan runs to third base. Tyler then is pulled up to bat. And he misses the first pitch and the seconded the ting is though he missed them before they where half way to him. The third pitch is closer but still a miss and the 2ed out is recorded. Up to the plate comes Eva whom hit's the ball to the short stop Sadie who is unable to hold it. Cody helps out the team by throwing the ball to home before Duncan could get there ending the inning and keeping it 1 to 0 as they go up again.

In the Moose's dug out. There is a little concern abut their upcoming batters. Chris runs to the home plate Umpire.

"Hey can I make a batter substitution?" Chris ask him

"No sorry you can't'

"Dam that hurts." Chris says as he walked back to his seat he was not in physical pain but was referring to his chances to win the bet.

Sadie walked up to bat, Geoff was the pitcher still and he threw the next ball hard. Sadie was amazed by it and stepped back before stepping back in and swing at the next pitch and missing. The next pitch was s fast that Lindsey the Mammoths catcher did not even see it all she noticed was that she was hitting the wall and he feet where away form the ground.

"Wow. That is so fast Owen, Izzy is impressed are you too."

"Yeah I am Izzy."

"Cool Yo. Look now Katie gets to go. Alright Katie just remember to hit the ball away from the fielders. If not home." Izzy screams out running up and down the dug out before being tripped by Gwen. But that did little as Izzy then popped right back up and began to run around like Crazy again."

"Does she ever top." Gwen says.

"Who knows." Bridget then said to her.

Come on Katie." Sadie called out as Katie went o the field.

--

Confession cam

Sadie: Come on for the two of us lets go Katie.

--

Katie got up to bat. Wit Sadie out she was holding a personal burden of the 2 on her back so when she swung at the first pitch to early it was all ready too late she had lost confidence for that at bat. The next 2 itches went undisturbed as strikes. Even after the 3rd strike she just stood there.

"Your out." Geoff called out to her.

"Sadie," She whispers t her self but even though it was just a whisper Sadie knew what she had said. As Katie walked back to the dug out.

--

Confession cam

Gwen: Okay so now we have to force Noah to play or face the ballets. And I tell you if he does not come out it will be him who strikes out of the game.

Izzy: As to outsmart Noah to get him out. Nah I will just treat him like a monkey.

--

"Come on Noah your turn to bat." DJ says

"I don't do sports." Noah says.

"That's fine by me Noah." Izzy says

"I will annoy you for the whole time now until you get out." Izzy says as she begins putting Gram crackers in his hair and eating them. Noah grabs a bat and begins to chase Izzy around with it before chasing her to the batters box as he sees the pitch coming in a reaction he swings at it and it hits out to the pitcher for out three as he continues to chase Izzy around with the bat. Before caching her and swinging at her. She doges it and tickles Noah in the stomach before returning to the dug out.

"Izzy had a plan, Izzy had a snack., Izzy must return to center field."

"Yep but good idea Izzy if was not for you we would have lost do to a technicality." Owen says. As they headed to the field before Owen is pulled back by Gwen who is to play right field for the next three endings as Owen rest. DJ is now the pitcher.

--

Confession cam

DJ: I don't plan on giving up any runs for the next three ending.

Izzy: I should have let Owen get a snack right.

--

Heather is first up to bat. DJ opens his palm and shows it to Heather.. Written on it he as a 5 pointed star. Each tar with a symbol on it.

"What's with that DJ?" Heather ask.

"These are 5 ways I will strike people out. Not one of them is a fly out so the next three endings will be quick. And painful for you." DJ says

"Oh please this is coming from the one who gets scared of a butterfly."

"Its true he does." Izzy says.

The commentaries are sleeping before waking up to realize the game is still going on.

"Jim how long have I been out."

"I don't know well it's the top of the 4th so we fella sleep around the seconded is ay a good 20 minutes or so. Besides what is your name?"

Again another distracting occurs as he is about to say his name. DJ throws the ball and his throw rivals if not surpasses Geoff's as each throw is like how. Strike. Heather looks dumbfound as the first pitch passes by her, knocking over Ezekiel who is playing catcher. The next pitch again knocks him over. The next time Zeke backs up a few feet to gain ground as the pitch comes roaring in. heater is barely able to budge he arm as she is called for stick 3.

"Courtney you up." Heather says handing her the bat still surprised at what happened.

"Way number 2." DJ called out. As Lindsey looked him deep in the eye as the pitch is thrown, It was not as fast as the last one but much more tamed as Courtney then swings as it sinks to the floor.

"Like I said way number 2. Sinkers." DJ says as he pointed to the seconded symbol on his hand it is a down arrow facing the center of his palm.

--

Confession cam

DJ: My Coach always told me to get in the opponents head.

Izzy: Cool After this ending I will draw symbols all over my body I will beat DJ in that."

--

The next pitches thrown DJ does a another sinker this time Lindsey is quicker at trying to hit and does not so strike 2 comes her way.

"Lindsey you can do it." Tyler calls out to her.

Lindsey blushes and faces the wring way when swing the bat so when her motion was put she hit, Ezekiel in the head gear.

"Are you okay Ike." She says.

"Yeah I am okay Lindsey." He says getting up

"Its Ezekiel, but call me Zeke if its easier for you." He says.

"K." She then says as she is called for strike 3.

Geoff get sup to bat.

"So DJ dude what way am I going to strike out."

"Number 3 dude." a classic curve ball."

--

Confession cam

Geoff: Now he is telling what he will pitch he must be pretty confident but I am good. So part like a rock star until you just can't party no more.

--

The pitch comes out and it curves past Geoff's bat for strike 1. The next ball is tapped by Geoff as it fly's to deep left field. Noah just stand there and it lands slightly foul. The next pitch is extremely fast like the ones t Heather but it as a curve on it and Geoff is called out on strike 3.

They switch sides again and Eva walks to the pitchers mound.

Bridget is up to bat.

Eva looked at her and smiled.

"Your going down Surfer girl." She says as she throws the pitch and its speed is so great it breaks the sound barrier and once it lands in Lindsey's hand it is nothing but a few strings.

--

Confession cam

Gwen: Yeah I did not think we get out of these 3 innings with a hit.

--

Bridget saw the ball and stared

--

Confession cam

Bridget: I think I should just swing I have a better chance then not.

--

The next pitch is thrown and it is just as fast Bridget with an all or nothing swing hits it and he bat breaks the scraps fly just far enough to be fair and not far enough to be caught. Eva picks them up and comes storming at her from the side Bridget freezes when she see's Eva running at her once tagged she fly's back like 3 feet. Before Being called out everyone is awestruck. Owen gets up to bat.

--

Confession cam

Izzy: Dam that's fast and loud. That is so cool I hope she throws like that to me.

Owen: This one is going right out of the park.

--

Owen steps up and points to the left field much like Babe Ruth did that one time.

--

Confession cam

Trent: So now he is pointing a home run ya right.

--

The ball is thrown it is weaker and dies not turn to rubble as it is clear that Eva has a grudge agents Bridget. The ball is hit far to left field and into the stands on the other side.

Again the commentaries wake up from a nap.

"A home run by Owen to tie the game up at one and next up to bat is Izzy, now last time up she got to first base becoming the only person on base for the Bucking Moose in the first." Jim says

Izzy steps up to the plate covered in a scene of drawn on Tattoos.

"Izzy what exactly is that to be. Heather calls out."

"Well these are pictures of each of my team mates running the bases for runs and catching you out striking you out or tagging you out." She says as the pitch is thrown and called for ball 1.

Eva then stampedes to the Home pate Umpire to argue an obvious call and it was a ball it was far right.

"It's a ball." he says

"Fine but watch out." Eva says as she walked back

The next pitch is fast and Lindsey is unable to hold on to it. The players in the moose dug out single to Izzy to start running. And she does. She makes it to first and then to second base. And then she goes down on all fours and howls.

"Awaruuuuu." She says.

--

Confession cam

Leshawana: Is there something wring with that girl

Chris: 100 dollars is mine.

--

Gwen then stepped up to the plate. Eva then throws the pitch and Gwen swings and misses for strike one. The next pitch is another strike but this time it is tapped by Gwen's bat. The next pitch is hit to 1st by Gwen. Just is unable to get it as Izzy makes her way to third and is save, but Gwen is tagged out right before getting to first and is covered in dirt from skidding to the base but fin her self short and tagged by Justin.

"Ezekiel, your up. Try hitting it too right field and get to first at least make it able to have Izzy come to home plate." DJ says

"I know DJ." he says as he get sup to bat.

The first pitch is a fast one and Lindsey can again not hold on to it. Again Izzy comes running in.

"What do I do?" Lindsey says.

"Tag her you moron!" Heather says as Ezekiel made his way to first stooping once there. Lindsey misses Izzy as she gets home putting the Bucking moose up 2 to1.

--

Confession cam

DJ: Good, now it is up to me and this one is going far.

--

DJ gets up to bat and the first itch is a strike and the second pitch is a ball, the third is a foul and the 4th is as well . Te 5th pitch is hammered to center field. Leshawana is running to get it, and she the jumps to get it and does for out three.

--

Confession cam

Courtney: Ah how could they let them score 2 points.

--

In the Mammoths dug out. Courtney is giving Eva a lecture.

"How could you let them."

"Shut up, CIT girl. Eva says."

As they got ready to switch sides. The Moose celebrated their successful innings by looking optimistic about the next. Izzy and Owen gave each other a high five before Izzy deiced to sit on Owen's back

--

Who will win?

Will Eva force scientist to notice that something is faster then light.

Next chapter beings the 5th inning.

I want to hear you opinions they do help thanks to all.


	14. Chapter 14 Fly ball

Total Drama Midway

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Jster1983- Here is a small little spoiler I plan on having a few of the campers relatives return for more challenges and Damien is most definitely one of the chosen as I really like his character.

--

Chapter 14- Fly ball

Chris stands on the dock of shame

"Last time on TDM the game of baseball continued and no more runs were scored for the 1st 3 innings the pitchers then where Gwen and Geoff now the pitchers have changed to DJ and Eva. And Owen hit's a solo homerun and Izzy steals home putting the bucking Moose up 2 to 1. Now it's the top of the 5th, what will happen here. Find out today on Total Drama Midway!"

--

The Mammoths players return to the Dug out as the Bucking Moose come out and place them selfs on to the field. Courtney gets up to bat.

"You can do it Princess." Duncan says t her.

"Shut up Duncan you know I hate when you call me that."

"Yeah, yeah sure Princess."

"Duncan say that one more time and I will hit some balls and they will be yours."

Duncan then covers his with his hands.

"Ouch." He says thinking of the pain it will cause him

Courtney gets to the batters box.

"Choose a number Courtney."

"We have yet to see 5 so lets go with number 5."

"Fair enough. Your screwed with this ball."

"Oh please." She says as they square each other up. DJ knew he had the advantage by looking at her forum he can tell that her left leg was out of place not allowing for maximum strength, he can also tell that by where she was standing she had extended the strike Zone giving him a better chance to strike her out. All of these things went through his head as the ball left his hand. Courtney the swung at the ball and tapped it slightly for a foul ball. DJ then looks at he as Duncan tells her to change her footing and to not put the bat to back as it lowers power. Courtney is unable to hear him.

"Courtney you footing and Bat are out of order fix them both as well as you placement you Strike zone is too big." Duncan yells out to her but to no success.

--

Confession cam

Duncan: I warned her.

Courtney: What was Duncan rambling about her better not have called me Princess.

--

The next Pitch is thrown and it is a swing and a miss by Courtney as DJ sticks to the screwball for this pitch. The next pitch is a another screwball and Courtney is expecting it she swings as she hears the clack as the ball hit's the bat and goes flying the other way. It goes right to Seconded base and Cody catches it for the 1st out.

Chris walks out to the field.

"DJ their expecting the same pitch over and over again after the number is called so change it up a little how about 2, 6, and 1." Chris says as he pats DJ on the back.

In the Mammoth dug out.

"Who is up." Geoff ask.

"I think Justin." Leshawana then says as Justin nods his head to get up to bat.

"Don't fail Justin we need to score we are losing." Courtney says.

"Look who is talking." Duncan says

"What is that suppose to mean."

"You just failed."

"Woo woo you two settle down." Leshawana says trying to settle down the two.

Justin pulls up to the plate and taps his bat three times with his cleat like before. The girls on the field and in the dug out including Owen all look at him like he is some kind out hunk. Izzy is one of the few that are unfazed by that.

--

Confession cam

Gwen: So Hot.

Leshawana: Its like the sun just looking at him he as too be that hot.

Eva: I can't believe how hot he is.

Owen: Wow he is hot, I mean he is good looking, I mean I love the ladies.

--

"DJ throws the first pitch and it is a ball a little too close to Justin and it is called for ball one. It was a fast ball so I guess he back to number one. But I wonder what Chris the manager of the Bucking Moose came out to tell DJ. Maybe it was about the pattern he does things." The unnamed man says

The next pitch comes out and as Justin swings at it it falls slightly and Justin misses for strike one.

--

Confession cam

Geoff: Looks like he changing it up a little we still don't know 2 of the pitches he will use.

--

Justin then looks at him flashing 5 fingers. This called for the screwball. DJ nodded and threw the ball. Justin was expecting the screw so when he swing and he missed as the ball curved away from him.

"Got you dude." DJ says.

This time Justin held up one finger with his left and 3 with his right. DJ then flashes a number four too Justin. The ball is let go from his hand and it is another curveball but again it gets Justin as DJ then puts up 3 fingers with his right hand and 1 with his left then he removed 1 from each hand showing two fingers.

Justin had struck out and Courtney was going to have no part in this.

"What was that you played right in to him." She yells at him. Justin shrinks back a little before shrugging his shoulders. And walking pass her.

"Are you listing to me!!" She yells out at him as Leshawana goes up to bat with 2 out so far for this inning.

"Bring it my brother."

"Girl here it comes" DJ says to her as the ball leaves his hand it goes fast but not as fast as a normal fast ball and strangely its more up. Leshawana does not swing at this but notices to late that she should have as it dipped down to the strike zone right before meeting in a line with her bat.

"Darn. Okay Brother this time I am ready bring me your all." She says as the ball is just about to leave his hand.

"Hey look a bear." She says pointing behind him. DJ shakes up a little but and throws a weak ball, it is hit to deep right field but Gwen is able to catch it for the second out.

"You messed with the wrong white girl Leshawana." Gwen says.

They then switch places. Izzy jumps on Owen who is sitting in the dug out waiting to get back on to the field and will after the next inning.

"Hey there Izzy." he says.

"Izzy is so glad we are winning. But come on people we need to keep it up."

"Izzy please not now."

"What not now."

"Don't go on one of your stupid acting sprees as I can tell your going to start acting like a coach and you will stick your fingers between your teeth and whistle like a coach."

"Oh I was not going to do that just some words of encouragement thats all Gwen." She says

"But that's sounds like fun. Come on people your slacking look at us out here we amy be up but we have less men an base per inning then they do and with them figuring out DJ piece by piece we may be in danger now come on people and score some runs." She says as she blows the whistle and Cody gets up to bat.

Eva steps on the pitchers mound and growls. Her pearly whites show as she throws the first pitch and it pushes back Lindsey to the wall.

"Strike o…" before he could finish the next pitch was thrown. For another strike. He tries to say it again but another is thrown so fast that Cody fins him self n the floor and he was not even hit.

"What just happened."

"Its call being a wimp." Eva says to him crushing a ball with her hands.

--

Confession cam

Cody: She threw to me almost as hard as she did to Bridget what did I do. Was it the other day after the families left."

(Flash back)

"Hey Eva can I see your Ipod."

"Sure but if you down load any songs to it I promise you. You will rue the day you ever done so!!" She says making the Earth shake

(later)

"Done." Cody says as he puts the Ipod away and gives it back to Eva.

(End flash back)

Cody: Oops.

--

"Well son strike three." Chef calls out from the Dugout laughing.

"Chris looks like I have he upper hand her arm is putting your batters to a pulp just where they belong." Chef says gloating his success so far this inning

--

Confession cam

Chris: Now he is bragging. Come on my weakest batters are up and besides who is up dude I am 2 to 1 the 100 dollars is totally mine.

--

Sadie gets up to bat. Eva looks at her and throws hard but no like before. Seemingly she only throws hard when she as a grudge and right now she seems to not. The ball is still a strike as the large BFFFL looks over to Katie. The next Pitch is hit by Sadie and it fly's to center field she is caught out by Trent.

She walks back to the dug out.

"Sorry Katie." She says.

Izzy then runs u to Katie.

"You have to get at least on base we have to get Noah out this inning." She says to Katie who now as a unevenly amount of pressure on her. To do well here in the bottom of the 5th.

Katie walks up top the plate. Noah turns the page of his book. Izzy colors her nose a bright red color. And Frizzes up her hair and makes her close more baggy.

Eva spits on the floor. Katie shakes looking at Sadie who as her hands in like a come on motion.

The first pitch is thrown and it is hit. The rest on the team jumps up in celebration as Heather misses it and Katie makes it out to first. Beating out the pass to Justin. She then stares at him unable to keep her eyes off.

Izzy then starts to throw pies at Noah.

"Come on kids." She says

"Its Izzy the clown."

"You're a clown alright." Gwen's says as Izzy annoys Noah just enough to get him out to the batting plate.

"Fine I'll bat." Noah says.

The ball is then thrown and Noah looks at and decides to Swing well he misses and then looks at the bat.

"Screw it I will just let the next two pitches beat me."

"Okay switch sides" the Umpire calls out as the Bucking Moose go to the field and Trent get sup to bat.

--

Confession cam

Gwen: So Trent's up again. I don't know if I should cheer for him or not sure he is on the other team but we are a couple.

Trent: So this next at bat is for Gwen sure we are on different teams but regardless. This is for her.

DJ: Music boy will strike out not like I am going to fall for that bear thing again.

Chris: I can really use 100 bucks.

Bear: Arg Arr. Gar.

The bear holds up a picture of him self being behind DJ.

--

"Come on DJ afraid you'll give up a run to me."

"Not at all music boy." DJ says.

"Look cut the act your not getting in my head DJ. Hey Gwen this one is for you." He yells out to Gwen whom is standing in Right field. as the pitch is thrown. It is a curveball and once it reaches the plate, Trent decides not to swing noticing that it is very close to him. Instead he puts his body in slightly. It then shakes him right across the arm,. He shakes it for a seconded.

"Dead ball." The umpire calls as Trent is instructed to walk to first.

"Told you DJ mind games don't work. Your up Duncan." Trent says once he is at first. Duncan begins to walk up.

"Come on Neanderthal. Hit Trent home." Courtney says

--

Confession cam

Courtney: Well since he nick named me Princess I dubbed him Neanderthal

Duncan: Neanderthal that's weak

--

Duncan gets to the plate. He twitches his nose. And a sweat drop falls down DJ's face. Each person in the dug out is holding the outer railing. Each person on the field is in the same deep stare as the two look each other down ready to draw their weapons. DJ then lets go of his, as it fly's through the air.

Duncan swings at it his bat tips it far to center field. Izzy goes back for it. She goes a little too back and it drops on the floor. Trent begins to run the bases. Izzy throws it to Cody who tags Duncan out and forces Trent to stop at 3rd.

"Cody good save that was my bad." DJ says.

"Not a problem. DJ." Cody says. As the first out is recorded and Tyler steps up to the plate. Every one in the Mammoths Dug out look to the person after Tyler, Eva.

--

Confession cam

Duncan: I don't expect much from this dude.

--

Tyler looks at DJ.

"I am a real athlete one that never gives up or gives in." Tyler says

"Dude you're afraid of Chickens even DJ is not afraid of Chickens." Cody tells Tyler as he opens and closes his glove.

"And by that you mean what exactly." DJ says asking Cody. His body was not turned but his eyes where looking back at Cody.

"Nothing dude. Sorry you took it that way." Cody says backing up a little bit.

The pitch is then thrown and. Tyler hit's the ball. Trent begins to start running. Katie catches the ball tagging first for out two and throws it to Ezekiel. Trent begins to slide into the base. Ezekiel turns around. And begins to try to tag Trent.

"Okay we need to go to a commercial." Jim calls out. Freeze it right there."

Come on!!" Trent says as he as to stop in middle of his slide. Ezekiel as to sop his hand motion.

--

The commercial.

"Rick Carload here. And look at this bout. This set of knifes would sell for 1000 dollars in most stores but with a call right now you can get this deluxe knife set and the knife sharpener for 3 payments of 19.95. But wait there is more if you call with in the next 10 minutes we will throw in a free. Deplices Silver wear set. A 200 dollar value yours absolutely free. A total of 1200 dollar value yours for just three easy payments of 19.95."

"This offer is for a limited time only please call.

1800- 451544843163136Bralgsdj422 TDI rules

If you can dial that wow not even I can. But operators are standing by because we a too cheap to buy them seat."

--

"Okay you can go now." Jim says as they start to move again Ezekiel feels that he as tagged Trent. He then looks at the base and sees that Trent's foot had yet to reach it.

"I got you eh." Ezekiel says

"Yeah you did."

"What was that Trent?" Courtney asks him as she comes storming on to the field.

"Courtney he just beat my slide." Trent says trying to defend himself from her onslaught of words.

"Girl settle down. He was tagged out end of story.' Leshawana says

"I am sorry Trent." Courtney says

"Its alright."

"So Its up to me huh to keep it at this score for another inning. Just what I expected you losers to leave me with." Eva says as she steps to the pitchers mound.

"Little Miss. Happy she must be." Courtney says

--

Confession cam

Leshawana: That Eva does not learn she needs to learn to settle down.

--

Bridget stepped up to the plate shaking.

"What's the matter surfer girl afraid I'll hit you. Well I am not going to risk the game by hitting you. I'll safe that for later."

Bridget then stops shaking and walks her way to the Pitchers mound.

"You know what Eva." Bridget says

"What surfer girl."

"Get over it. You went around destroying everything and threatening people with torture. Controlling people with fear. Well guess what. It was not just me who wanted you off the island You saw the tapes. Only you and Duncan voted agents heather that time. 6 campers voted you off and the rest are unknown. That includes. Izzy, Leshawana, and Owen. All whom we did not see so even if they all voted for Heather you still would have lost. Why only pick on me."

--

Confession cam

Duncan: That girl is a dead girl.

Geoff: No Bridget.

--

"Look that had to have taken some guts for you too do that, but if you ever do that again I promise you will be leaving the island not because you were voted off but because you need to be air lifted to a top grade hospital.' Eva says as she lifts Bridget placing her at the plate in the box as Bridget again begins to shake.

The 3pitches sip by for three straight strikes.

Owen steps up to the plate. Him and Eva exchange glares. The first pitch is thrown and Owen hits it as it fly's to Center field the ball is then caught by Leshawana for the seconded out. Owen returns to the dug out with his head down. Izzy comes running on to the field. She is back to the normal uniform and her markings are all washed off. She stands in the middle of the strike zone.

"Come on Eva." She says

Eva throws the first ball. Izzy decides to duck and dodge it but it is called for strike 1. The next pitch is fast and about half way there. Izzy hits hit and it goes flying towards Eva whom is unable to hold it. Izzy begins to run again and Eva throws it.. To Justin in frustration. The ball goes past him and Izzy makes it to 2ed base.

"Your up Zeke." DJ says.

Ezekiel steps up to the plate.

Eva throws the ball to him. He swings and with an instant clank and the ball begins fly to left field. Trent goes far back to get it. All turn around. And Then Trent jumps up at the wall.

"Owen, look Trent got it." Izzy says from seconded base. As the Mammoths dug out jumps up and down.

"Okay now take a brake before we go for the final 3 innings. We need to keep this lead."

"We need to score people." Courtney says

--

Confession cam

Chris: This is it

Chef: 100

Chris: Is mine

Chef: Is mine

--

"3 more innings left and we still don't know your name." Says Jim

"My name is…"

--

I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter I hope to finish this challenge and get on with the next one.

Who do you pick to win this?

Will Eva ever get the message behind Bridget's rant?

Duncan's nick name Neanderthal by Courtney seems weak to Duncan. So help Courtney out by giving her suggestions on a better nick name.

--


	15. Chapter 15 home plate

Total Drama Midway

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

--

Chapter 15- Home plate

Chris and Chef stand on the dock of same.

"Last time on TDM we got through the 5th and 6th innings of the game. Now with only 3 innings left my team still leads 2 to 1. Who will crack under the pressure. Who will win. Find out today on Total Drama Midway."

--

Owen walks to the Pitchers Mound. Izzy stand in centerfield cheering him on. Gwen is sitting in the dug out and DJ as took over at right field. Eva steps up too the plate.

"Here I come." Owen screams out as he backs up a few feet. Before he sends the ball flying towards Eva. Who then looks at it and times her swing. The ball is tapped and it goes flying across left field right towards Noah.

"Noah look out." Bridget calls from third base. Noah sees the line drive coming right at him. H moves his left arm up to block it. He then feels an impact and falls to the ground. When he gets up the ball is in his glove helping record the 1st out of the inning.

--

Confession cam

Eva: What a fluke. I'll get him the next time around. Or maybe tat annoying surfer girl.

--

Heather stepped up to the plate. Owen looked at her. She then looked at Owen.

"Come on Mr. Jolly." Heather says taunting him

"That is it." Owen says. As he backs up a few feet again and begins to wind his right arm. He then runs back to the pitchers Mound and releases that ball from his grasp. The ball flew through the air. Heather swings and misses for strike one.

"What was that Heather." Courtney screams out to her.

"Shut up and watch you stupid b" Heather then says.

"What did you just say." Courtney then gets out of the dug out and marches her way to Heather. Once there the two exchange word.

"Look here you control freak, not everything is going to be perfect." Heather says

"Oh look who is talking you try to control everyone to get what you want." Courtney says.

Chef then comes out and pulls Courtney back to the dug out by her ear.

"I am not finished with you Heather we will finish this once you get back to the dug out.!!." She screams out.

"Are you done yet." Owen ask.

"Shut up fat ass." Heather says. The nest pitch is thrown and same thing happens a swing and a miss. The next one is a strike. She walks to the dug out. Hands Lindsey the bat. Lindsey then holds it the wrong way and walks up to the plate.

"Okay Orwell. Be nice." She says

"You mean Owen. And Yeah I will be nice." Owen says as he throws the ball towards Lindsey. Who swings and hits it. The ball then pops up and out to 3rd base as Bridget catches it.

"Oh my am I out.?" Lindsey ask looking confused.

"Sorry Lindsey but you are." Owen says to her as the Bucking moose walk off the field.

"Awe but Owen you said you be easy on me."

"I was. You just where caught out." He says trying to explain to the wining white girl.

DJ steps up too the plate. And Duncan to the Pitchers Mound. DJ looks at Duncan. Whom as the ball hidden behind his back. Lindsey is acting out a pony ride with her hands. And Izzy in the Bucking moose dug out is ridding Owen like a pony.

"Owen. Giddy up." Izzy says as Owen begins to move.

Duncan throws the first pitch. It Sinks downward as DJ swings and misses. Duncan the puts in motion the next Pitch. The Pitch is a fast ball. And DJ fouls it to left field. The next pitch is wide right,. For ball1 and the next one is as well. After that the next pitch is fouled off. And the one after that is another ball. Putting it at a full count.

--

Confession cam

Duncan: A full count.

DJ: This is it. Win or lose.

--

The pitch is thrown and. DJ spikes it. As it fly's the fielders each look at it as it fly's past the field into the stands for a solo homerun. DJ is then offered praise once he gets back out the dug out.

"Way to go DJ." Chris says. "Nice way too help get me 100."

"Wait a minute your gabling on this game." Gwen says

"No it's a figure of Speech Gwen." He says trying to defend him self.

"That's just wrong Chris." Bridget says.

"Okay Cody your up." Chris says.

Cody steps up too the plate. Duncan throws the first pitch Cody does not react and is called for Strike one. The next pitch he reacts too. The pitch was far right and he would have been called for a ball if he had not swung. The next pitch is another swing at it but it is a miss of the ball as he swings too high. He is called for strike three. Sadie walks up too the plate. She holds the bat. And waits for Duncan to throw the pitch. He does and she swings and misses. The next pitch, She hits and is able to get to 1st base. As Chef gives Duncan a piece of his mind.

"Boy Don't let them get on base."

"Okay gezz that was just luck."

"It better have been."

Katie steps up to the plate. She hits it far to left field. Sadie runs to Katie to celebrate. Blocking Katie's way to first.

'Oh my God. Katie we both hit the ball."

"I know isn't that awesome." Katie said as they are tagged out by Justin. For 2ed and 3rd outing of the inning.

"What was that." Chris says to the two girls.

"We are happy for each other"

"You may have just cost us the game. Score then celebrate. Okay well go play some defense don't let them score. We need to survive just two more innings."

They all go to their places. And Owen steps up to the pitchers mound.

Geoff steps up to bat. The first pitch is batted off for a foul ball. The second pitch is taken inside for ball 1. The next pitch is hit deep to right field by Geoff. It goes back. DJ is trying to keep up wit it. It comes to the wall. DJ jumps up trying to get. He comes down looks in his glove. And sees nothing. Geoff then runs the bases for a homerun.

Geoff returns to the dug out.

"Good job. Boy." Chef says.

"Now that's what I am talking about." Leshawana says.

"Courtney your up girl." Leshawana then says.

Courtney gets up too the plate. Owen throws the ball and she swings and smacks the ball to center field. She is caught out by Izzy whom then puts the ball on the ground and tries to balance on it. Izzy falls over and laughs.

"That was so fun." She says to her self.

"This reminds me of this one time when I was in the reserves and we had to cross a tight rope in order to escape enemy fire. Sure it was a all a drill but imagine if it was real. I may have been Swiss cheese. I can go for some Swiss chocolate right now." She says. As Justin pulls up to the plate. The first pitch thrown to Justin is called a ball. The next 2 are batted off. The next one is a ball. And the next one is batted off. The next one fly's through the air.

"Oh my and Justin swings and the ball fly's into Ezekiel's glove. That should be strike 3 but the question is did Justin get a part of the ball. " Jim say.

"it appears not."

"Strike 3."

Leshawana gets to the plate. Her hands grasp the bat. As Owen looks at her. Chris then comes to the mound.

"Owen. Do a sinker and see if she swings. Then a weak pitch and let her hit it. It should go to a player. If she misses go to a sinker again and if that fails a curveball."

"Got you Chris." Owen says as he throws the first pitch. It sinks down as Leshawana then swings at it. The next pitch is hit. And It goes towards 3rd base. Just a little back from it. Bridget back up a little bit for the 3rd out of the top of the 8th.

"Noah your up."

"What if…"

"Your going. Or do you want Izzy to eat from your hair again."

"Fine I'll go as long as Sico girl stays in the dug out for my at bat."

"Okay." Izzy says to him as Noah walks up to bat.

Noah pulls up to the plate. Duncan stares him down. Duncan then lets the ball fly. Noah just stands there willingly taking the strike.

"What is he doing." Bridget says.

"He hates sports he is just doing this because he as too." Gwen says.

"Well you could at least put a little effort into this." Owen says to him

"Why should I." Noah says.

--

Confession cam

Gwen: Well Noah seems like he wants to be voted off lucky for him we have a 1 run lead with only one inning left.

--

Nah then lets the next one go. After that the next one. Three strikes are called as he walks back to the dug out. H is greeted very coldly for his efforts as he sits down and reads his book. Gwen grabs his book and slams it on the floor.

"Learn to put some heart into things." She says to him

"Learn to use your head. That goes for all of you." Noah says

"Noah have you learnt anything about team play." Bridget says to him.

"I am a team player. Sports are just not my thing."

"Its my turn to bat." Bridget says.

"Come on lets build Bridgets its Izzy we Owen." Izzy says.

"What does that mean." Katie ask.

"I think she is saying Lets build bridges its easy we all win. But she is using our names to say it instead." Bridget says.

"Good guess Bridget. You got it right for a slam Duncan." Izzy says to her. As Bridget steps up to the plate. Duncan looks at her. And she looks at Duncan. Duncan throws the first pitch. She starts to swing but stops. As the ball is far right.

"Strike one" Calls the home plate Umpire.

The first base Umpire comes running to them.

"No she checked Swung. No swing there ball one."

"Looks like we have a correction on the field. It appears to be a ball and not a strike." Jim says,

Duncan then accepts the fact and throws the next pitch. Bridget swings at this and Misses. The next pitch. Its hot to Left field and she is caught out by Trent. Owen walks up to the plate. Owen and Duncan square each other off. They size each other down. Owen is much larger Duncan much meaner. Duncan throws the pitch and Owen Swings and bats it off.

The next pitch is hit far by Owen who grunts in pain as he threw out his arm. It goes back far in Center field. Geoff is running back to get it soon it lands in his glove. Owen returns to the Dug out.

"Chris I threw out my Shoulder."

"Dam."

"Okay hey Umpire can I switch out my pitcher for some one else."

"Sorry you can't agents the rules of this challenge remember."

"Oh yeah. Darn."

"Sorry I can't I was hopping I can at least replace you with DJ. Though I would lean towards someone like Izzy, or Cody because they have not pitched yet and their hands are relatively fresh." Chris says.

--

Confession cam

Chris: This is it. Please don't fail me now Owen.

Chef: Owen is hurt. If he is too hurt. We will have him sub in someone of our choice.

Courtney: This is the last chance for these people to score and win us the game. I did my part.

Bridget: Owen's condition is horrible. He is disfigured almost as badly as Geoff was in the Bonnie island challenge on Total Drama Island.

--

Owen steps up to Pitch.

Trent goes up to bat. Owen throws the ball and screams

"Sweet mother of pearly that hurt." He sees the ball go to Sadie. Sadie is unable to catch it or get it too Katie who is playing at first. Trent is Save as Duncan walks up to the plate.

"Do to injury Bucking Moose pitcher Owen will be unable to finish the rest of the game. The Mammoths will be given 5 minutes to talk it over on who they want to be the pitcher fot the Bucking Moose only inside fielders may be chosen.

In the Mammoths Dug out.

"Who do you say gives us the best chance to Win. Ezekiel, Sadie, Katie, Cody, or Bridget."

"I would say Sadie. She seems to have no hand eye correlation." Eva says

"Okay then its agreed. Sadie will replace Owen as their Pitcher."

"okay its been decided Sadie will replace Owen as their Pitcher."

"Sadie its up to you. Now." Owen says walking to the Dug out. As Gwen came back on to the field. And She goes to play Short stop.

"Resume game." The Umpire says.

They resume and, Sadie throws the ball to Duncan. Duncan smacks the ball to Left field. Noah does nothing and forces Izzy to come and try to get it to Sadie, who drops it before picking it up. Trent is unable to get far past third so he is forced to turn back. Tyler comes up to the bat.

Sadie throws 2 balls for the first two pitches the third pitch is a swing and a miss. The next one after that is a hard hit as it goes to right field DJ goes back trying to stop it. The ball travels through the air.

"DJ jumps in the air but nothing it is too high and too far for him. And Tyler gets his team a three run homer and a 5 to 3 lead here in the top of the 9th with no outs."

Sadie looks embarrassed at this. As the Mammoths celebrate going up.

--

Confession cam

Chris: Dam my 100 dollars looks like its not coming.

Izzy: Justin Tyler for us to fall under the Heather in luck. Just so you know I said Just in time for us to fall under the weather in luck. Using our names.

--

"Tyler I never th9ught you would do it."

"Well its my turn now."

"Its still not enough we need to stop them too." Courtney says.

Eva goes up to the plate. Up 5 to 3 her team holds the advantage she hammers the first pitch to left field but goes foul. The next pinch goes to the Short stop and Gwen catches it for the 1st out of the inning. Heather gets up to bat.

"Come on Sadie afraid you will allow more runs."

"Sadie don't let her get to you." Katie calls out.

"Just pitch your team depends n you." She throws the ball and Heather swings and misses this happens one more time before Heather smacks it to Center field and is Caught out by Izzy. Lindsey is the next one to come up and bat. Sadie throws the pitch to her. It fly's to 1st base and Katie catches her out for the third out of the inning. They switch places and Duncan takes the mound trying to seal the victory for his team. Izzy is the first up to bat.

Duncan throws the ball and the first pitch is batted off. The next Pitch the same thing. The third pitch is hit to left field but goes foul. The next pitch is far left and ball one is called. Izzy then hit's the next one to Right field Leshawana is unable to get it and Izzy runs her way to seconded base. For the double. Ezekiel gets up to bat. Duncan and him Square each other off.

"Come on Eh. I have a plan to be the hero eh." Ezekiel says

"Well here it comes Zeke." Duncan says as he throws the ball towards him. The first pitch is taken for a strike the next pitch is hit in-between left and Center field as Ezekiel makes his way to first and Izzy stays still at 2ed base.

DJ gets up to bat. Duncan looks at him and throws a curve ball DJ swings and misses. The next pitch is a fast ball and DJ smacks this far to right field. Izzy comes in and score making it 5 to 4 but on hi way to third. Ezekiel is tagged out. And DJ is forced to stay at Second base. Cody then get up to bat. He is then thrown to a screw ball Wish he bats off. He is then thrown a Curve ball Which turns to be a ball. Te next pitch is a sinker he swings and misses. Cody hit the next one to Trent who catches him out. Trent then throws the ball to Duncan just as DJ gets to third. Sadie gets up to bat.

"Sadie you just have to hit in DJ if you can do that we will at least go to extra innings."

"This is it 2 outs down by one a man on third either do or die in this at bat. Katie stands waiting on Deck.' Jims says.

The pitch is thrown. Sadie hits it. She starts to run to First and DJ starts to run home. She then turns her head and sees Katie cheering her on. She then turns around to join her friend in the cheering.

"Out three." Calls the 1st base Umpire as she runs out of the base line. DJ is only half way to home so his runs would not count.

"Sadie how could you." Gwen says.

Chef then walks over to Chris who hands him a 100 dollar bill.

"I knew it you were gambling on this game." Gwen says.

"Yeah well who cares gezz. This game was nice to watch you all fall apart."

"I notice something there was lots of stare downs." Izzy says

"Izzy is right there was plenty of them this challenge." Owen says.

"Owen how is your shoulder." Izzy asked conserved about her boyfriend.

"Its better. But still hurts like a donkey." Owen says as the walk off the field

"Okay Bucking Moose meet me at the Bonfire after super. And hit the showers you smell that goes for both teams you will fine showers in the stadium Girls to the left and Boys to the right. Please enter only your side of each showers boys get one, girls get the other.

They go into the showers Each of them go to their proper areas.

Cody then comes in to the ladies section.

"Looking good ladies."

"Ahhh." Screams Heather.

"Gwen then punches Cody from behind curtain before Seeing Izzy scream around the showers in her bikini. Eva then drags Coy out of the girls shower. Eva was not undressed yet. And she then processed to pack him in a bag and place him on a canoe.

"What a pervert."

"you know what the game is over and we still do not know your name." Jim says

"Oh my name well. My name will be said after the bonfire."

--

Okay with the Bucking Moose losing that puts these 10 campers up for elimination.

Bridget, Owen, Izzy, Gwen, Ezekiel, DJ, Cody, Sadie, Katie, and Noah.

Which one of them will bite the dust?

Where will Cody's canoe ride lead him.

What is the other commentaries name.

I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be the bonfire chapter for this challenge one of the listed campers above will walk the dock of shame. Please give me you thoughts on the chapter and who you would like to see say goodbye.


	16. Chapter 16 Island Adventure

Total Drama Midway

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Followthelight123: Thanks for the comment And of course I will.

Other: Well thanks as well. Glad you like it.

--

Chapter 16- Island Adventure

Chris stands on the dock of shame. "Last time on TDM I lost 100 dollars as the Bucking Moose gave up a 1 run lead in the 9th. They each had to shower later and Cody's obscene pervert habits got him a one way ride in a canoe boat in a bag. Courtesy of Eva. Now who will be the next one to walk the dock of shame find out today on Total Drama Midway."

--

In the mess hall the Bucking Moose await their faith of the meal.

"Okay well you guys eat up then meet me by the bonfire." Chris says. As they are served the same food they all were before the game.

"This food, it looks like it was thrown up." Gwen says

"Oh that's because it was." Chris says sarcastically grinning

--

Confession cam

Gwen: He could not be more evil.

--

"He expects us to eat this." Noah says

"I am not even sure Owen would eat this." Gwen says.

They all stare at the food and bite into it at first bite. Bridget throws up and is followed by DJ and Noah.

After the shock of how bad the food is.

"Hey have any of you seen Cody." Gwen asked

"Well didn't he get put in that canoe by Eva after he snuck in the girls showers earlier today." Bridget explains

"He did what?" Owen ask

"Oh yeah, Cody walked into the girls shower Owen. He was like looking good ladies, then Gwen punished him and Eva gave him a free trip to bonnie island." Izzy says biting into a fish.

"Well would some one go get him." DJ says

"I will go." Izzy says

"I will come with her." Owen then says to them."

"Alright Owen and Izzy go get Cody," Owen then turns and looks at his dish

"Hey save my dish for me okay."

"I understand Owen." Gwen says. As soon as they leave they all put part of their meal on his plate in hopes he will eat it.

--

In the café la de champions

The Mammoths sit at their deluxe booth tables.

"Boy does it feel good to be the winners." Duncan says

"You said it dude." Geoff says.

"Okay campers. I hope you are enjoying your selfs. But after you are done I need you each to pack up you will be taking a trip to Toronto. You will be airlifted the first thing in the morning. Hen you will be driven to the home of the Toronto Blue Jays and then you will have a 3 day luxury stay with the players. And you can enjoy the city of Toronto as visitors with out the hassle of every day live." Chris says

"All right." Geoff says as he turns up the music. Leshawana starts to do a rap.

--

Confession cam

Geoff: Awesome.

--

In the bag that is on the canoe heading to Bonnie island.

"Ladies, ladies. Anyone."

Bumping into the land the Canoe is pushed inland more.

"Ouch what was that." Cody ask. As he struggles to get out of the bag. He opens it and fins him self on bonnie island.

"Oh shit Don't worry. They will send a rescue squad after you. Or I will take the Canoe back to the Island." He tries to push the Canoe back tot eh after but he is to stiff and tired to do so. Instead he decides to lean agents it.

Further out in the water. Izzy and Owen are Rowing their canoe. Sure Owen is making his side sink.

"Izzy Why did you volunteer to do this. He did see you well you know."

"Oh no he did not I was in my bikini I mean I was swimming underwater." Izzy says

"On land?" Owen ask

"Yeah where better." Izzy says to him laughing

"Good point."

"Know what will be really funny if we play a prank on Cody." Izzy says

"that would be like maybe the bear again."

"Nah we need something else. I know. We will become the native people of bonnie island." Izzy says.

On land. Cody stretches back a little bit and notices that he is getting wet.

"Oh the tide must be coming in." He says as he backs away from it and looks as he sees the Canoe he came in about 50 yards away in the water now.

"Dam it." He says as he looks around the waters for anyother boats coming that way. He spots Izzy and Owen in a boat."

"You see I knew they will." Cody says to him self.

--

In the mess hall the rest of the Bucking Moose force down the food.

"So who are you guys voting off."

"I am voting off Izzy." Noah says he then adds on after a gasp of air. "She is annoying and needs brain surgery."

"Well The female vote will likely go towards Cody." Gwen says.

--

Confession cam

Sadie: Even though my screw up none brought up my name. But it could have been not to upset me.

--

"You know what I can go a day with out eating.: Bridget says. As she pushes away her plate.

"Well at least Trent, and Geoff are safe Bridget." Gwen says

"Yeah. Though Heather would have been kicked off if they lost"

"Most likely either her or Courtney. She was acting like a ass the whole game to her team mates. Kept telling them to do better when she did crap her self. It was Geoff and Tyler who did the big things for them." Bridget says.

Katie and Sadie are exchanging fashion style ideas they got from a new manganese that their parents sent them.

"My God you know Katie how fetch that style is with the funky coloring."

"Oh I know it looks so pretty on you."

"Hey Sadie you still mad at me for the boyfriend thing."

"Why would I be Sadie we are BFFFLs and nothing can change that."

"That's right but I just wanted to make sure so I made you this." Katie takes out a piece of chocolate cake and hands it to Sadie.

"Oh Katie,. I know lets eat it together like we did when we were kids and we visited each others house and your mom would make cake and we lick the bowl."

"That was so yummy." Katie says as they start to eat the cake.

--

Confession cam

Katie: When me and Sadie were younger she would come over to my house and my mom would sometimes make cake. She would then have us lick the bowl clean after she used it for the cake mix. We got the remains. It is so good. We shared half the bowl each, so my mother made sure we both had just about even.

--

In Café la de champions. They all dance to some songs that are being played and they all are enjoying them selfs. Even Eva is enjoying her self. Heather is getting some more Lemonade.

Eva then starts to break dance. She does some spins and then stops when she gets up. Geoff gives her a high five and she smiles.

"That is what I am talking about.: Geoff says as he gets onto the dance floor. He starts to break dance and does a few spins. He gets up and receives a high five room Duncan. Duncan then goes down to dance after he is done he gets a high five from Tyler.

"Stand back because I am going to blow you all away." He says as he gets on the floor and begins to spin. As he spins he moves off the dace floor hitting into the table knocking over a few glasses and having them shatter. He stops. As Courtney comes in with a broom and dust pan and her and Duncan clean up the glass.

"Duncan wouldn't you rather cut someone with the glass." Courtney says

"I am not a murder Courtney he says. But sometimes yes." He says to her. Laughing

Heather decides to dance after awhile. When she falls over, instead of getting angry she laughs.

--

Confession cam

Heather: Okay I will admit it I was trying to have a good time. But don't get em wrong this was also trying to gain some allies. I think I found a few but I know to be more careful now because neither of them will so everything I tell them like Beth and Lindsey did last time.

Tyler: You see my sick moves Yo.

--

Chris walks into the Café

"Okay well it seems your all doing fine but now to break the news to you."

"What news?.' Heather ask

"Well you each are to receive this." He says then adds on. "Chef show them.

Chef opens a crate and in it are autographed baseball bats by Toronto Blue Jay players.

"Now you may keep it or give it to someone its up too you they are all authentic Wooden bats used in a Major League game." Chef says as the bats are handed out to each person.

"I know what I am doing with mine." Lindsey says.

"I do too." Tyler says.

--

Confession cam

Lindsey: I wonder what Tyler is planning.

--

Over in the waters heading to Bonnie Island. Izzy and Owen see a canoe pass their boat.

"Hey look Izzy, do you think that's Cody's boat."

"I saw the bag." She says to him.

"Lets follow it." He says as they start following the un manned Canoe. They follow it for awhile.

On Land Cody sees two people a boy and a girl on the beach. The Boy is large with blond hair and as a white shirt on with some markings on it. The Girl as Red hair and a Green clothing on. Cody runs over to them

"Owen, Izzy. I am over here." He says. The two people stop and scratch their heads.

"Who is Owen?" Asks the girl. I their native tong

"I don't know and am I this Owen?" The boy ask.

"He is an outsider take him tot the chief."

They were speaking a weird language that Cody could not under stand. As he got near them.

"Izzy, Owen do either of you feel like explaining. What you just said."

In the own language the two strangers exchange words.

"This kid speaks English. Is he like that girl. Izzy?" Says the boy

"Maybe."

"_He said Izzy so. That girl must be Izzy and Owen and her are just trying to punk me." _Cody thinks to him self.

"Take him to the chief." They say as the Boy grabs Cody and puts him over his back. They then head into the forest. After a hour of walking they come to a village with many people in tit. They go to a huge and decorated Building and walk into it thee stands a man with a crown of Feathers.

"What do we have here." Ask the Chief in their native tong.

"An outsider. He speaks English like that girl." The boy says.

"_I am starting to think they are not Izzy or Owen." _He thinks to him self.

"Well if he speaks English I will speak t him in English." The Chief says.

"Young boy what brings you here to our Island."

"I was sent here in a canoe after being stuffed into a bag." He explains.

"That tell me you keep on calling them Izzy and Owen."

"yes they look like them and Izzy often does things like this where she would try to prank us."

"Yes we know of Izzy she spent sometime here before but who is this Owen." The Chief asks.

"He is well another one of my friends and he seems to be Izzy's boyfriend."

"Oh is that so, these two right here are boyfriend and girl friend though she often rejects this."

"Now they sound more like Courtney and Duncan." Cody says.

In the waters they reach the shore. In side the mess hall They are spotted by the other Bucking Moose. The team heads over there.

"Hey where is Cody." Gwen asks.

"Me and Owen saw the Canoe head back with the bag. Appears he must have got out and as been taken by the native people of bonnie island." Izzy says

"Did you just say native people of Bonnie Island." DJ asks her

"Yeah. Remember when I went by my self for some exotic hunting well. I met some people and we exchanged knowledge."

"So do you know where they are."

"Yeah. I do but we need at least one more team of two." She explains.

--

Confession cam

Gwen: So I am going, at least a change in scenery will be nice.

Bridget: Well I am going too. Maybe the people love to surf. That would be cool right.

Izzy: Team supper rescue missioners go!!

--

The rest of the people waive to them.

They head back to the mess hall.

"Well there she goes again with her stories." Noah says

"Just another reason for me to vote her off."

"Sadie, did mess up though." DJ says. As Sadie begins to sweet knowing that something bad will happen soon. But DJ stops instead of going on as they hear music coming from the winners dinner.

Over at the winners side.

Geoff and Duncan have a dance off. Duncan is aggressive init with hard moves and strong points. Geoff is more laid back as his moves are faster then Duncan's the others cheer for the two.

"Come on Duncan!!" Courtney's says then covering her mouth.

"What was that Courtney." Leshawana says teasing her,

"I do not like Duncan!!." She screams out

--

Confession cam

Duncan: She totally digs me.

--

Heather then gets into an argument with Leshawana about who's fashion sense is better.

"Those earrings are huge just like your fat ass." Heathers says to her with her fist balled up.

"Oh and you call those shoes not tacky." Leshawana says

"They have much more style then yours Leshawana." heather then says

"Levanda, and Heather can't we all just talk this over a dance." Lindsey says

"Its Leshawana."

"Oh we will be dancing." Heather says as her and Leshawana start exchanging punches The others back up at the site.

Eva then brakes them up.

--

Confession cam

Leshawana: That girl is getting on my last nerve.

Heather: Dam that ghetto wannabe to hell.

Eva: I had to break them up. I mean I want to pound Heather senseless.

--

Izzy, Gwen, Bridget, and Owen make it ashore the beaches of Bonnie island. Izzy leads the way to the village of the people of Bonnie island.

"Now remember until we get to the chief let me talk I speak their language." Izzy says

"Oh ask them if they surf. I can go for a good wave watch right now." Bridget says.

"Okay." Izzy says

They spot the vilalge and Izzy asks one of the villagers if they may see the chief. They are then directed to the place. And in there they see. Cody.

"Gwen, Izzy, Bridget. Ladies. Looking good." Cody says.

"Who are these people."

"Well the big one is Owen." Cody says.

"So this is Owen." Says the Chief . He looks at him and then at the other guy.

"Your Owen is much bigger." He says.

"Well Gwen, Bridget go say hi." Izzy says.

"Hi." They say in Unisom.

In a whisper to Izzy. "How good is his English."

"Better then most people." Izzy says to them

"Hey do you guys like to surf." Bridget ask

"You mean like catch a wave?" he asks

"Yes." Bridget ask all excited.

"Of course. Jukiliio Take her out and show he the boards." He says in his native Tong.

"I will come with for a translator." Izzy says. They leave and Bridget begins to surf. She shows Jukiliio some moves and he does the same for her.

"These Boards are much thinner and longer. More like original Hawaiian boards." She says

"that is because hey are. They washed up some time ago." He says as Izzy then translates.

They then return to the canoe's with Cody. He goes with Owen and Izzy as Bridget and Gwen are still sour at what he did earlier.

Once back on the camp grounds they rush to get over too the bonfire.

"Sorry we are late."

"Well hurry to the confession cameras and summit your votes." Chris says. As the group does so.

After heading out the others took their seats. Bridget, Owen, Izzy, Gwen, Ezekiel, DJ, Cody, Sadie, Katie, and Noah. All sit down on the logs. As Chris explains what the loser will get. He then starts to call out names.

"Katie, Owen, Bridget, Gwen, Ezekiel, and DJ." You all are safe.

"Izzy and Noah you two are safe." He says tossing them marshmallows.

"Cody, Sadie you two made huge mistakes on and off the diamond. Sadie you blew the gae. And Cody walking into the girls showers is not sly the last marshmallow goes to…

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

Cody." He says as he tosses the Marshmallow to him.

"No Sadie." Katie cries out as the voting tapes are shown.

--

Confession cam

Gwen: Cody I am tired of that kid trying to hit on all the girls.

DJ: Sadie the girl just messed up

Owen: Noah the kid showed no interest

Izzy: Sadie sorry but you totally did not play good.

Cody: I vote Sadie offs sure she is a girl and all but she is the reason we lost.

Katie: Cody

Sadie: Cody he went to the girls shower.

Bridget: Sadie she messed up.

Ezekiel: Noah he was not playing to his potential

Noah: Izzy she is annoying and needs brain surgery.

--

"So if you count them up you get. Four votes Sadie, Three votes Cody, Two Votes Noah and One vote Izzy. Making Sadie the one to walk the dock of shame."

Sadie walks the dock of shame and She tries to hold on to Katie who seems very sad that he friend is going.

"Sadie, I will do my best to win for both of us. And if w are lucky you may come back to the island after the midway point."

Sadie walks the dock of shame and the boat leaves. The next mornings the Blue Jays pick up the campers not just the winners but them all. Including Chris and Chef.

"I miss you Sadie." Katie says form eh plane as Izzy and Owen scream in fear.

--

History of Sadie.

When she was young she had no friends until she meet a girl named Katie. Quickly they became best friends and they always were there for each other. They started to date and they would exchange idea's They often would talk about their younger days and how they got in trouble at each others house once when Sadie snuck in Katie for a sleep over with out withers parents permission. Now after and during TDI the two made a promise only to join something like TDI if the other will as well. They are a team.

--

Hope you enjoyed.

The 19 remaining campers are

Bridget, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Leshawana, Lindsey, Noah, Owen, Trent, Tyler.

--


	17. Chapter 17 Texas toast

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Jester1983: Well they do not know that the relatives may come back. And it does not matter if the camper they are related to is ousted they will still return as I plan them to. For example Heather's brother Damien will have his return regardless if Heather is there or not.

--

Chapter 17- Texas toast

Chris stands on the dock of shame. "Last time on TDM, Cody confused two Bonnie island natives for Izzy and Owen and Got him self into a big mess. Luckily Izzy, Owen, Gwen and Bridget came to his rescue. The Winners enjoyed them selfs and all got to go on the plane to Toronto, all but Sadie who struck out with her teammates and walked the dock of shame to the home plate of losers.

Who will be eliminated this time, Who will pay for my new hair gel, Find out on the most unexpected episode yet of Total Drama Midway."

--

The 9 campers get off the plane. Katie is the last to get off and seems sad still.

"Sorry Katie." Bridget says

"Its okay Bridget." She says back to her.

On he over head.

"Campers please report to the mess hall for your next challenge." Chris says

-- -- --

"Okay campers we will be taking a trip to Dallas Texas."

"Okay what dies this have too do with our challenge."

"Well you will participate in a rodeo." Chris explains.

"We have to go in another plane."

"Don't worry we will make sure you are safe Owen. We can't afford another lawsuit. Thanks Courtney."

"Well its wrongful termination from compotation." She says to him

"I had to file the lawsuit." She explains as Chris hands out the plane tickets to each camper.

--

Confession cam

Geoff: I been to a rodeo once. The bull rider got shot up 20 feet in the air before landing on his hip. Its where I got this lucky hat.

--

Chris then takes out a sheet of paper.

"Okay you will participate in the following events. Bull poker, Cattle roping, bull ridding, Chariot racing, Hoarse ridding, And the 100 dollar horn. Now teams are into three and 6 people each."

"Excuse me Chris that's only 18 we have 19 left." Heather rants

"That's right Heather, well one of you will be excused from it. Under a random seat on the plane is a gold cowboy hat you get it you are immune from elimination and do not have to participate in the challenge."

--

Confession cam

Noah: I do so hope its me Sports are not my thing.

--

"Okay when we get to the city I want you all to behave while I do the air port things and bag collecting. Afterwards you will be driven to a hotel where you will be given time to enjoy the city and yourselves for the rest of the day. Tomorrow will start the challenge."

"So Chris you actually are going to keep watch over us in the airport and by keep watch I mean make sure we don't do anything wrong." DJ says

"Yes DJ. That's right I need to make sure each and everyone of you are safe. And Also I need to make sure we get past the airport with all 21 of us."

They each bored the air plane and look under their seats. Noah fins under his the golden hat.

"Guess its my luck day." Noah says cockily. He then takes his seat ion the plan and begins to read his book. I

--

Confession cam

Izzy: Another plane, no please no.

--

Izzy and Owen are in their seats and they are blocked off by a thin wall they are given gum for their ears as is everyone else.

"Owen. I don't like this." Izzy says.

"Neither do I." Owen says as they hold each other hand as the plane lifts off. They are both grateful that they cannot see the outside.

-- -- --

Trent sits next to Bridget but Gwen and Bridget then switch places as Gwen wanted to sit next to Trent. Bridget goes to Geoff who is sitting near the front of the plane. Soon all the people were near the ones they most rather sit near.

-- -- --

After the plane ride they enter the airport and collect their bags from the carousals. After wards they are directed to the shutter bus that drives them to their hotel location.

"Hey look Owen it's a bull." Izzy says. They look at the bull which is being pet by some kids. Gwen and Bridget look at some of the places they notice lots of land.

"Hey Duncan, did you know that Texas as the most imamates out of all the States in the United States. They even have a museum maybe me and you should check it out." Courtney says getting close to Duncan.

"Well okay." He says. With a little sweet dropping from his face.

After they checked into the hotel.

"Okay enjoy your self but be back by 9 P.M Central time. Oh and here is 500 dollars each." Chris says snickering and handing them the money. The campers make their way to their destinations.

Izzy and Owen made their way to the 6 flags theme park as they drag Ezekiel along with them. Duncan and Courtney to the Prison museum, Gwen, Trent, Geoff, Bridget, Katie, Lindsey, Tyler, Leshawana and DJ all head to a local steak house. Cody request a trip to a special place. Eva goes to the gym, Heather goes to the spa, Noah stays in the hotel with Justin whom is busy looking at him self.

-- -- --

Izzy, Owen and Ezekiel all wait in, line to go on a roller coaster.

"Why was I dragged along eh."

"Because Izzy thinks you need to have some fun." Izzy says doing a hand stand as she walks up the line.

"Fine eh. But I had fun during the baseball challenge eh." He says

"So did Owen." Owens says

"I am so glad we to that trip to Toronto anyway." Ezekiel says to them

"Well Izzy is but Izzy was hoping we could take a boat. Izzy is afraid of planes." She says still upside down with people taking pictures of the girl who is doing a handstand.

-- -- --

Duncan and Courtney are walking through the museum.

"Hey look Duncan it's the electric chair. Maybe you will be sent here one day." She says with a laugh

"Your finding this amusing aren't you."

"A little."

"I thought Heather was evil. I like."

"I knew you would silly." Courtney says.

The guide then points them to some torture devises used in prisons in years past such as the treadmill. A large well like object in wish inmates would run on for 15 minutes at a time several times a day.

-- -- --

At the spa Heather steps into the mud bath

"Now this is more like it I am away from those losers and I can relax." She says as she stretches her toes out and sighs in joy of the fact that she does not have to deal with any of the campers right now.

"This as too be the best idea Chris ever had take them to Dallas and let them do what they want until 9." She says as he mud starts to smooth out her skin and relax her.

-- -- --

Eva walks into the gym and begins doing some reps.

"Well this is a good as time as ever for my workout." She says as she lifts up and down the weights on the bench press. Some people look t such a young girl working out so hard. Others seem to not care and just go on with their own work out. She then get up and starts to do some butterflies.

"One, two, three." She calls out. As she pushes it back and forth over and over again. With it attached to the weights and lifting it.

-- -- --

The large group who went to the steak house is directed to a seat by a waitress.

"Well you all look at the menu and I will get back at you." She says in a very southern accent.

"Well I will have the Chicken fried steak." Gwen says. As the waitress writes it down.

" will have a steak." Geoff says

"Just a salad for me." Bridget says.

"Make that 2 steaks. DJ says

"I will have some ribs." Tyler says

"Hey I am not that hungry so instead of the Maui, Maui can I just have the Maui." Lindsey ask the waitress.

"She is not that bright." Gwen explains to the waitress.

"well honey, just sit right there and I get you that fish."

"Thank you." Lindsey says.

"I will have the Smoked Chopped Pork Shoulder Dinner." Says Leshawana.

The rest of them order their meals and Trent is the last to order he gets the chicken fried steak just as Gwen did.

"Now you younglings just wait here I be back in less time then it takes my father to milk a cow." She says

"Excuse me we never introduced ourselves." Leshawana says

"Oh well then, let me take first honors I am Elisabeth."

"Gwen." "DJ." "Tyler." "Bridget." Geoff." "Trent." "Leshawana." "Lindsey.", and "Katie."

"Now you all know it's a pleasure to meet you all well I am going to get your orders now. Oh before I forget anything you ant to drink."

"Can you can out like a liter of Coca-Cola or something." Geoff asked.

"Sure thing."

She leaves and the group awaits for the food. She shortly comes back with the liters but she comes back with 3 bottles knowing that for their group one will not be enough.

"Now I will be right back yall." She says as again she leaves.

"Now that's a nice girl." Leshawana says

"Yeah, the exact reverse of Heather." Lindsey says

-- -- --

Izzy is now standing on hr feet as they walk into the car for the rollercoaster. It goes up and up and up. The falls down with Ezekiel screaming as if his life was going to end.

"Ahahahahhahahha." He screams loud as he grabs Izzy who is to the right of him. As well as trying to shield his eyes.

"Ezekiel your doing it wrong you hold your hands up like this and you scream." Izzy explains as she does it.

"Well he got the screaming part down Izzy." Owen said.

After the ride was over they got off the cart and Ezekiel was still shell shocked.

"Well I never been on a rollercoaster so I am not use to it yet though I have to admit it was pretty exhilarating." Ezekiel says

They then head to a convention booth and buy some food.

"Well what ride o you want to do next."

"I don't know maybe we play lazar tag or something." Owen says

"okay that sounds like fun eh." Ezekiel says as they eat up.

They then finish up and head to the lazar tag room.

"Welcome to lazar tag." Says the host.

They each are handed the green gun vest as another group of kids are handed red gun vest.

"Okay green vs. red. Highest score at he end of 20 minutes wins." Says the host of the game.

The game starts as each of them get into their hiding positions. Owen is quickly shot once all guns are activated as his large body gives him away. Izzy is sneaking around stocking the other team.

"Bonsai." She yells out as she shoots one of the enemies. Ezekiel waits for anyone of the enemies to come in his line of fire.

-- -- --

Cody walks into a strip club and the dancers alls top and look at the kid who came in.

"Kid we are calling the cops your underage." says he owner. The cops are called and he is instructed out side where a man who works as a waiter in the strip club watches over him

"Kid you need not be such a pervert at your age it ruins people." Says the man

The cops come. And arrest Cody they take him to a prison and put him in a cell.

"You want to act like an adult, you get punished like an adult now unless someone gets you about with in 3 hours you will stand trail tomorrow." the cops said as Cody sat down

Back at the spa. Heather is getting a massage,

"A little more on the back would you." She says. As the man goes harder on her back and she squeezes her toes together. She the sighs.

"Yep this is so worth 200 dollars out of my wallet I have not felt this relax in forever. Also time away from those dewbs is like heaven. I can't wait to get Leshawana off the game." heather says as the man digs in deeper to her muscles . He even gives her a foot massage, And a hand massage and he gets rid of her dead skin.

-- -- --

Eva gets out of the gym and begins to run across the city.

"Now this is what I am talking abut a morning workout without any of them annoying me. Especially that crazy girl." She says as she as a flash back

(Flash back.)

Eva is running through the camp grounds until she is knocked over by a swinging Izzy.

"Sorry Eva." Izzy says to her laughing.

"Why you." Eva says as she chases Izzy all around. Izzy keeps a good distance ahead of Eva. And for good reason.

"Woo this is so fun don't you say so Eva. Look another vine I can swing on." She says as she get on it and swings away."

"Dam you Izzy when I get the chance you are so dead!!" she says as she punches a hole in a tree."

(End flash back)

She is still running. 'And Heather as well and that surfer girl all those three girls are going down." She then adds on. "You hear me Izzy, Heather, Bridget you all going down!!."

-- -- --

The waitress comes back to the group and hands them their food.

"Now if yall need anything please let me know." Elisabeth says to them

"Yes Eliza can I get some water." Ask Lindsey.

"Its Elisabeth sweet heart and sure"

"She is not good with names you'll see." Leshawana says.

The waitress leaves as they begin to talk.

"Now this is a nice change real food for a change as opposed to that crappy camp food." Trent says

"I agree. Compared to that food school food is 5 stars.' DJ says

"Its all good." Geoff says.

"I so miss Sadie right now. Me an her always spit a meal when we go out."

"We are so sorry Katie." Bridget says

"I too did not want her off I only voted for her because.."

'I know she messed up and caused us the challenge." Katie says holding her head up with her harm with its elbow on the table

"Well yes." Bridget says

"Its okay. I am not mad at you." Katie says.

"That's good." Bridget says

-- -- --

Duncan and Courtney see some jail cells. They see some really nasty criminals and some not so much.

"Ain't the felling so eerie Duncan." Courtney says

"Well a little yes." Duncan says

"Good glad I am not the only one who thinks so." She says as the pull up to a cell.

"Hey Duncan, hey Courtney." A voice calls from the cell.

"Cody what the heck did you get into there for." Duncan says

"Long story I rather not say."

"Okay then." Duncan says walking away

"Duncan wait lets pay his fee to get out of here." Courtney said. As the Guard comes

"well you pay for him and he is out." The guard says as Courtney hands him some money."

"Come Cody we ware heading back tot the hotel, we need to keep you under house arrest until tomorrow the guard says.

The group then eaves the museum well after Duncan sits in the chair and as Courtney take his picture.

-- -- --

Izzy Owen and Ezekiel finish their game of Lazar tag and see that they won.

"Yeah go team." Izzy screams out Ass they exited it the park and headed back to the hotel.

"I had fun eh." Ezekiel says

"That's good." Owens says. To him as he takes up seas 2 a and 2 b by him self. Izzy and Ezekiel are forced to sit in 3 a and 3 b.

"well this reminds me of the time when I was little and my mother drove me to the movies. It was the lion king and I wanted to be just like that girl lion Nala. She was very much in the mood for fun like me." Izzy says.

"I always like that song." Owen says

"Hakuna Matata it means no worries." The three of them start to sign

"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase!!." They then say

As they pull up to the hotel and walk in. To See, Noah , Justin, Duncan, Cody, and Courtney. They are soon followed back by Eva and Heather.

-- -- --

The group finishes u their dinner and heads back. Geoff pays for the groups bill.

Once back Chris. Taps his foot.

"You all are on time good. But you left e no choice but to say that was Awwwee-some!!"

"But back to business you will be put into 3 teams of 6 team one (Rangers) will have, Bridget, DJ, Geoff, Duncan, Katie, and Lindsey. Team 2(Cow Boys and Gals) will have. Cody, Ezekiel, Trent, Justin, Gwen and Tyler.

Team 3 (Ten gallons.) Courtney, Eva, Heather, Izzy, Leshawana, and Owen." Chris says as they head to bed and await further instructions in the morning.

--

As you can tell the challenge will start the next chapter. Hope you have enjoyed.


	18. Chapter 18 Ride ‘em cowboy

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Sorry for not uploading yesterday what happen was I had just finished chapter 20 (Written ahead) and then my computer decides not to save it and delete 18 and 19 as well as many other files I have. At first I started writing a special to replace 18 but decided agents that and went for rewriting it the next day.

-- -- --

Chapter 18- Ride 'em cowboy

Chris stands in the middle of the Rodeo dressed as a cowboy. "Last time on TDM the campers took a trip to Dallas Texas where they were allowed to enjoy them selfs for one day as I and Chef got last minute adjustments done to torture them. Our deluxe food and Spa treatments will be quite a work out for a few campers. So join us on the thrill ride with the men who ran from the law in those movies. On this episode of Total Drama Midway

-- -- --

The campers are in the changing rooms. Boys in one and girls in the other. Inside the boys changing room Duncan is pulling up his pants.

"Why do we have to dress up like this eh?" Ezekiel ask

"Who knows, just another way for Chris to pay us like puppet." Tyler says

"Wow that was dark Tyler. I would expect something like that from Gwen," Duncan says with a surprised look on his face.

"Hey what is that suppose to mean." Trent says looking at Duncan.

"Nothing, just Gwen seems like the type who would say that."

Trent rolls his eyes

--

Confession cam

Trent: He better not be insulting her or there be a new place of security he be and that is a hospital.

Duncan: Music boy stands up for his girl. I respect him I do the same for Courtney.

--

-- -- --

In the girls changing room Gwen fastens her boots. And Leshawana puts on the cowgirl vest.

"Well Leshawana I have to admit your normal look. Well it looks good compared to this." Heather says

"Hey ain't no one diss Shawnees fashion." Leshawana says getting in up close

"Shut up you projects wantabe." Heather says

"Oh you want me to shut up then why don't you shut your mouth for a change after all you're the equivalent to the number 13 bad news to all around you."

"Will you two shut it I am not in the mood for this." Eva says heading out.

"Bella's right can't we just get along after all I think we all rock this cowgirl look." Lindsey says.

As Izzy rides a broom like a horse

"Giddy up." She yells.

-- -- -- --

The campers exit the locker rooms and once Owen and the girls catch sight of Justin they faint.

--

Confession cam

Heather: Now he is hot.

Leshawana: Wow, I can fry an egg on the lechus booty of him. Dam that boy is hot.

Owen: Sure Izzy looks good as a cow girl but dam Justin was smoking, every time I loom at him I faint.

Slaps him self

Owen: I mean Izzy looks good… Stupid, stupid

--

Chris walks to them holding a new sheet of paper.

"Okay campers I am sorry to tell you this now right before the challenge but there as been a change to the teams."

"Your not sorry are you.?" Gwen says

"Of course not." Chris says laughing

"What are the changes though?" DJ ask

"Well team one will remain the same however team 2 and 3 re exchanging two people. Team 2 will send Ezekiel and Tyler to team three and they will receive Eva and Courtney."

"What's the reason or the change?" Gwen ask

"To even out the ratio of boys to girls on each team." Chris explain

"Too make it more fair eh." Ezekiel says

Bridget walks up to him

"That better not be one of your sexist comments again." She says

Ezekiel starts to sweet and get really nervous as he starts to back up

--

Confession cam

Gwen: You Don't think that Ezekiel

Leshawana: Likes Bridget

Katie: That's not going to sit well with Geoff.

--

"Well campers here is what each if you will be doing. Our first event is bull ridding and out lucky contestants are. Team 1 DJ, Team 2 Cody and Team 3 Leshawana."

"You mean I have to ride a bull." Cody says

"Yep you do." Chris says

"Our next event is cattle roping. And Team 1 Duncan, Team 2 Eva and Team 3 Izzy its your luck days."

"Yeah bagging a cattle." Izzy says.

"Okay the next event will be Chariot racing. Okay well in this event you have Team 1 Katie, team 2 Trent and team 3 Owen."

"Good luck Trent." Gwen says to him.

"You too Gwen." He says as she leans on him.

"Okay now for the 4th event Bull poker. Your day is here from team 1 Geoff, team 2 Gwen and team 3 Tyler." Chris the snickers looking at the three unfortunate people he just called.

"Are 5th event is the 100 dollar horn. Team 1 will put forth Lindsey, team 2 Justin and team 3 Ezekiel."

--

Confession cam

Katie: Why make Justin do that you will ruin his perfect face. Oh the face that is perfect in every way. The face I just ant to run my fingers down.

--

"Okay the 6th and final event will be Hoarse ridding. Team 1 will nominate, Bridget, team 2 Courtney and team 3 Heather."

"Well good luck." he says to them with his evil grin

-- -- -- -- --

The campers are instructed to the contestants rooms

"Okay they are going to play the nation anthem and do a prayer,"

"Excuse me Chip I am not catholic."

"Just be respectful." Gwen says. As the rodeo host begins to speak

"Welcome to the Dallas rodeo. We have apical contestants today as well as some of Texas's best Cowboys and cowgirls. Please stand as we say our prayer and fly our nations flag."

Country music star Owen Temple stands into the middle of the field and begins to sign the US National anthem. After he is done the rodeo host begins to say the prayer.

"God, hear this word as we ask for a great special and to have the cowboys and cowgirls whom will compete in these computations. Let the people in the stands weather from Texas or else enjoy these games. I also beg of you to keep all here safe with your holy soul. Amen." he says along with the people in the stands and the campers and Chris and Chef.

-- -- -- --

After they finish the prayer the people in the stands all take their seats. The speaker (Rodeo host) begins to speak

"Now please welcome from Camp Wawanakwa. The campers from Total Drama island and Total Drama Midway and soon to be total Drama Action are her for the 4th challenge of the in-between season called Total Drama Midway. Now for our bull riders representing the Rangers is DJ."

DJ gets onto the Bull and hold on tight.

"Look boy, hold on tight these bulls are nasty." Said one of the cowboys.

"Yes sir he says."

--

Confession cam

DJ: He was right these bulls are nasty.

--

The bull was let into the stadium as it rocked up and down and for a mere 4 seconds DJ was able to hold on. After that however he found him self in the air.

"Hold on can we see that again." Chris says

As they show it again

"DJ's face is priceless." It looks as if it is surpassed yet constipated.

"Next up from the cowboys and Cowgirls. Is Cody." The speaker says

"Watch me ladies." Cody says as he makes two hand guns with his hands and makes a clicking nose with his mouth acting like he is shooting at Heather.

"Drop dead you perve." She says to him as he gets on to the bull who was extremely red.

--

Confession cam

Cody: You know the ladies can't resist the cowboy.

Lindsey: Curly needs to learn what girls like in a man.. Hmmm, hmmm

--

Cody gets on to the bull.

"Good luck dude." Geoff says to him.

"Huh thanks." Cody says as the gate is opened. He looks at Katie and blinks at her. But the bull throws him up and kicks him into the stands. He is then bandaged up.

--

Confession cam

Heather: Does he have a book or something of which girls have yet to be taken he is hitting on every girl not seen with a boy on the island.

Cody: I got stitches internal bleeding but hey its good the injured always get extra attention by the ladies.

--

"Are final bull rider is from the 10 gallon heads and she is Leshawana." The speaker says

"Yeah Leshawana. Woo go Leshawana." Izzy says

Leshawana gets onto the bull

"Now bull, before we start fair warning do not get on my bad you understand" She says to it with a sassy voice. The gate is soon opened. And once the bull runs out she holds on tight. The bull fights to get her off by jumping up and down by running and jumping. After 8 seconds she fly's off. The bull then begins to rush at her.

"Oh no she says." As the bull comes toward her.

The rodeo staff and clown then try to control the bull by distracting it as Leshawana is helped off the stadium grounds.

"Yeah Leshawana. Way to ride 'em cowgirl." Izzy says.

"The winner of the first event is the 10 gallon heads."

"That's what I am talking about." Leshawana says as they give each other high fives."

-- -- -- --

"out next event is cattle roping and first up from the rangers is Duncan. But we will give them 5 minutes to get ready please use this time to get anything you need now." The speaker says.

"Hey Duncan." Courtney says to him

"Hey princess. Come to wish me luck."

"Well I cam to ask you this is it nice to capture something instead of someone capturing you." She says teasing him.

"You like me." He says to her.

She gets up close to him

"Maybe a little Duncan." She says as she then backs up and lets Duncan get his boots strapped on fully.

--

Confession cam

Duncan: Look I was right she does like me. Not like anyone could not tell. She seems to love danger. I like that in a girl.

--

Eva is looking at the cattle.

"Look when I go up you let me get you quickly. I have a bad temper one that you will not want to see. Just put it this way if you make me mad you will be my next meal." She says as Lindsey gasps at what she says

--

Confession cam

Lindsey: I know Duncan is nto a friend to deer or trees but Ellen is not a friend to Cows. I mean how mean was that.

--

Izzy looks at her cattle.

"Hey there little guy." She says petting him. It then bites her

"Feisty." She says as her hand is bit she still pets the cattle.

"Now let me tell you we are still friends K."

"Freak." Heater says to her.

"Don't listen to her." Izzy says to the cattle. Who again bites her.

--

Confession cam

Izzy: I am really good at befriending my animal brethren. Jesse is back at the island. She is doing great.

--

-- -- -- --

"Okay time to start the next event. Duncan is up first." the speaker says as Duncan gets on to the hoarse and the cattle is let into the stadium. Duncan then swings his Laszlo and then throws it catching the back leg of the cattle. He ten ties the their 4 legs before being instructed to untie the cattle and let it go.

"Okay Can Eva beat 15 seconds to do this." The speaker says to the crowd as Eva gets on to the horse. The hoarse then lets out a nerves erriwe

"Don't make me mad I always wanted to try hoarse meet."

The cattle is let in and quickly tries to fins its way away from Eva and for 22 seconds it keeps away before Eva gets it and ties it before carrying it off over her back

--

Confession cam

Eva: I told that cattle not to get me angry but the stupid rodeo staff stopped me from having it for lunch.

--

"Last up from the 10 gallon heads is Izzy." The speaker says as Izzy and her hoarse come into the stadium view and the cattle is put in first shortly followed by her and her horse. She swings her rope around and around 12 seconds past and she gets the leg of someone other then the cattle she as her eyes closed and she pulls.

"Izzy you moron." Heather screams out as the rope had got her head. Izzy then unties Heather before she is punched in the face by her.

"oops"

--

Confession

Heather: I swear crazy girl is going down. If we lose

--

"The winner of the challenge is Duncan of the rangers. We have one more event before our break and that is the chariot racing. We will give the there 5 minutes to prepare them selfs." He says as he then takes a sip of beer and his gulp is heard by everyone because the intercom was still on.

-- -- --

Katie, Trent, and Owen expect their chariots.

"You sure these are save." Owen ask

"They should be." Katie says with a gulp after her sentence as they look at the flimsy chariots.

Trent then looks at the two with a calm look on his face.

"Calm down you two. No need to worry they uses these in their regular rodeos don't they. I doubt the rodeo staff would put us in any danger on purpose after all they did a prayer for our safety.

"Lets just hope that prayer is with us." Owen says.

-- -- -- --

"Okay Contestants get your chariots into place." They do so and then the gun shot is fired telling them to go.

Owen gets an early lead but a cracking nose breaks a hole thorough his chariots cart.

"Dam it." He says as he keeps running falling way behind Katie and Trent whop fight back and fourth for the lead.

--

Confession cam

Owen: I promised Izzy I would not give up no matter what. She promised me brownies.

--

"And here they come Owen is out of the race and Katie and Trent are neck to neck on the final stretch."

"Owen you can get out of the stadium now. You lost." Chris says to him

"Sorry dude can't quit now." He says as he keeps running. Trent takes the glad and sees the finish line. Katie comes up from hind taking the lead. As Owen is passed by them and the last turn is passed and Katie goes a head slightly then Trent. But then it is Katie who crosses first as her and Trent some how stop their horses but not before Trent is thrown up by the cart into the stands.

"Trent" Gwen screams.

--

Confession cam

Gwen: No Trent

Cody: Yeah hog all the attention.

--

"The winner is Katie so her team now as 2 points. Here is a 40 minute intermission. Please enjoy the musical styling of Owen Temple." the speaker says as Lindsey and Tyler get snow cones.

-- -- --

"Hey Tyler I finally found out who Tyler is."

"Who?"

"You. My boyfriend silly." She says kissing him.

"Touch down." He says as he is kissed.

--

Confession cam

Cody: I have to act fast. So far I can look to Katie, Heather, and maybe Leshawana since Harold as been voted off already.

--

Chris goes to chef.

"Hey Chef keep an eye on them for now make sure they suffer fully. I need to fill out some papers."

"Oh what do you need to fill out Chris." Gwen says

"Prison files. Cody went to a strip club last night."

"What a pervert." Heather says

"Its true. Looks like I am no longer the only one in a prison on the island now am I." Duncan says

"Yeah me and Duncan saw him."

Chris then leaves.

"What a bore this is. Too bad no one here can give me a good chess match I have a set in my bag." Noah says.

"I will play you. I am a grandmaster." Chef says

"Okay."

"If you beat me you don't have to eat my food. Unless a challenge forces you too"

"If I lose?" Noah asks.

"Nothing you will not win that's how confident I am that I will win." Chef says as they start their game. (Noah is white. Chef is black)

-- -- --

Izzy and Owen sit down on a hay sack.

"Izzy is proud of Owen."

"Owen is thankful that Izzy is proud of Owen"

Izzy then kiss him

--

Confession cam

Cody: Dam this is a really cruel reminder.

--

"Do you want to make out. Owen?" Izzy asks him as she kisses him again.

"Yes." He says as his eyes light up.

-- -- --

Gwen is in the hospital room with Trent and Cody is there too watching the rodeo on a TV there.

"Trent you okay." Gwen asks him

"I am fine Gwen. Go to the rodeo your event is coming up soon." Trent says

Gwen leaves.

-- -- --

"Will there be any lawsuits because of this."

"No. these papers will prevent that and also prevent you from being liable to have to go through the US justice system" A man says

"Good."

--

Confession cam

Cody: After I get out of here I am hitting on Katie.

--

-- -- --

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter the next chapter will have the last three events.

Bull poker, 100 dollar horn and Horse racing.

Who do you think will win the chess match Noah or Chef ?

-- -- -- --


	19. Chapter 19 Wild, wild west

Total Drama Midway

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

For the reason why there was no chapter for the past 2 days is one I was busy yesterday and two the other day I did not fell like making this chapter yet wanted to relax.

-- -- --

Chapter 19 Wild, wild west.

Chris stands in the middle of the rodeo again. "Last time on Total Drama Midway the rodeo challenge started With Leshawana, Duncan and Katie scoring wins for their team leaving the Cowboys and Cowgirls with zip nada. Can they come back. Will Katie be hit on by Cody find out tonight on Total Drama Midway

-- -- --

The campers are in the room waiting for the next challenge to be called. Noah and Chef are deep into their chess game.

Chris has got back from signing all of the papers evolving Cody.

The speaker (Rodeo host) starts to speak. "Please give a round of applause to Owen Temple." He says as the crowd claps for him as he walks out of the center of the rodeo.

"Now time for our 4th event bull poker. Our lucky contestants are Geoff, Gwen and Tyler."

The three get to a small kiddy table in the middle of the rodeo stage, they are handed a deck of cards

"Kiddies just pretend to play poker."

They do so as thy act like they are doing bids as the bull comes.

"All you have to do is sit the longest you can move around as much as you like as long as you stay in the ring and have you but on the seat." The cowboy says as he gets off the field and the bull starts to ram towards Geoff.

"Nice bull, nice." He says as he holds his seat to his but and moves back.

"I guess I should consider my self lucky we are in these cowboy uniforms." Tyler says with a sweat drop goes down his face.

"Yeah I guess you are." Geoff says

"Who cars if that was a stroke of luck this game was a stroke of bad luck." Gwen says as she is thrown out of her chair.

She then quickly gets out of the ring.

"Come on Gwen. What was that." Courtney says

"Look Mrs. Bossy." Gwen says

"Shut up and actually do something productive instead of insulting people about their effort."

"I am to productive. I help my team win the baseball challenge."

"What did you do hmm you did nothing. Tyler saved your butt."

"Whatever." Courtney says walking away from her.

-- -- --

Back at the rodeo ring Geoff and Tyler still remain in their seats trying to avoid the bull.

It sniffs Geoff and starts to nudge at him.

"Woo there boy calm down." He says as it starts to nudge him harder and harder. He soon finds him self on the floor.

"All right Tyler." Owen says as he gets off the field.

"And the winner is Tyler. Now we will have a 5 minute intermission for the next contestants to get ready for the 100 dollar horn. Lindsey, Justin and Ezekiel."

-- -- --

Lindsey walks to Noah.

"Noah what are you playing?"

"Chess. Didn't I try to teach you."

"I thought that was checkers." She says

"No it was chess and if you would excuse me. I am in the middle of a game here."

--

Confession cam

Lindsey: What's chess?

Noah: Yeah Lindsey is about as clueless as it gets. I mean she thought dodge ball was mentally challenging.

--

Ezekiel looks at the hay sack. And sits on it.

"Hey Chris, do I get to keep the money eh."

"Yes you do. But only if you win." He says.

Courtney walks up to Justin.

"Justin we need this win."

Justin just looks at her and smiles as she becomes stiff before her bones seem to turn to mush and she just shakes as she faint's

Izzy then walks up to Ezekiel.

"Just think of it like a rollercoaster with out a cart, or safety belt and will a bull trying to rampage into your body." She says

"Thanks Izzy that really helps." He says more nervous then before.

"Glad I can help now go out there and win woo." She says as she then jumps on to all fours and starts to eat he hay.

-- -- --

"Okay contestants please enter for the 100 dollar horn." the speaker says as they do. Lindsey, Justin and Ezekiel.

"Before we start ladies please do not look directly at Justin, especially if you have hear conditions because looking at him may cause faint headedness and irrational heart beat."

Justin as walked in backwards and Ezekiel and Lindsey try to get the money

"Nice doggy." Lindsey says

"It's a bull eh." Ezekiel says correcting her.

--

Confession cam

Lindsey: Its so confusing because one time I had my dog dress up as a bull for Halloween and I got them confused ever since.

Izzy: Don't expect Justin to speak during the 2 years we were dating he spoke maybe 10 times. Though this one time he took me to a rodeo.

Courtney: If Justin wins this challenge all I have to do is win the last one and it's a three way tie. Then most likely anyone can be eliminated on any team can be eliminated.

--

Lindsey is seen flying out of the stadium and Ezekiel gets in closer. Justin then turns around the bulls eyes then turn to hears as it calmly walks to him and bends its head for Justin t take off the money. He then walks off the field with Ezekiel then flying off.

"Well at least someone on this team does something." Gwen says as Justin gains a point for his team.

"Shut it Gwen" Courtney says

"Proof me wrong win the next event." Gwen says to her.

"Fine I will."

--

Confession cam

Courtney: That Goth B-- is really getting on my nerves. Not that I don't like her she just needs to shut up

Gwen: Yeah Courtney needs to shut up, she is always acting like she is the best. Though glad I am on her team and not Heather's."

--

Inside the recovery room.

"I am glad Gwen is okay." Trent says

"Me too." Cody says. As both of them are bandaged up.

Chris walks in on them.

"So how are you two doing." He ask

"We are doing fine. Dude." Cody says

"Glad to hear. But I need you both to hurry up because after the final event and the conclusion to the rodeo we will head back to the hotel and prepare for the flight back to camp."

"You spent allot of money doing this have you not Chris?" Trent asked

"Not really. The judges paid for this all like I would. The only thing I did was pay for the hotel the 500 dollars each of you got were not mine just a bonus I got for excepting this challenge."

"I have no comment." Cody says

"We'll be down after the 6th challenge we just need to wait for the nurses word." Trent says

-- -- --

At the rodeo stadium.

"Okay now before we start the 6th and final event we have two intermission events to do. First. Please welcome two of Texas's best cowboys. Donald Ruther and Hennery Shimmers. They will rope 3 cattle." The rodeo host said as the first of the two men comes out he is tall and as on the big hat. His chin is long and he grabs the first cattle by its legs as the crowd cheers. He then turns his attention to cattle number two after getting both front lefts he ties it up Now he swings his rope around the throws it getting cattle number 3. And tying it up.

"He ha." He says

"Ladies and Gentleman that was Donald Ruther. Now for Hennery Shimmers."

Hennery gets on to his horse as the cattle are let into the stadium. He then chases the first two down quickly as the third is close to the exit in an extra gallop he catches it and ties it up but loses the match by a mere 2 seconds regardless he is applaud.

"Lets give around of applause to Hennery Shimmers and Donald Ruther." The Rodeo host says. As the crowd cheers on the two.

"Okay now Contestants please enter the stadium all 18 of you." He says as they come on to the field with Cody and Trent missing.

"Where is Trent and Cody?" Owen asks

"I think they are still in the recovery room serves those losers right." Heather says

"Ah that is so mean." Lindsey says

--

Confession cam

Gwen: Yeah I hate Heather.

Leshawana: Oh no she did not that girl is going down.

--

"Okay Parents of children ages 8 and bellow please let your children into the rodeo stadium. Its time for Chase that cattle."

--

Confession cam

Gwen: Now we have to baby sit. I think my brother is enough for me.

Heather: It was like millions of Boy and Girl Damien. I could not handle it.

--

The Kids come on to the field and Izzy starts to pat one of them on his head.

"Your weird I am not a dog." He says to her

"I get called that all the time. Like that one time I stalked Gwen across the island she was like oh Trent, oh Trent he is so good looking. Which I am glad she likes him because its clear to see that Trent likes her back."

"Girls have koodies." he says

The chicken song starts to play as the kids start to chase the cattle

"No its our contestants job to make sure none of the children or cattle get hurt. Have fun" He says as they try too keep the kids under control.

"I can't take it any more I am so out of here." Heather says as Leshawana starts getting up in her face.

"You want out of here. I will show you out of here." She says to her as she lifts up Heather and throws her in to the stands.

On some guys lap.

"Hi there." She says as she gets off of him but not quick enough for the guys wife to come.

"You been cheating on me." She claims as she starts to beat up Heather.

The kids are still save as if some miracle kept Izzy from turning them all into tribal warriors and do reactance of Cowboys vs. Indians.

"Then this one time I was stalking Cody and I saw him writing a book so I decided to take a look and it was wish girl is not taken. Its on going series it as every girl on the island including Sadie and Beth and what that girl likes best and what she hates the most."

"Your creepy. I don't even know you." The little boy says

--

Confession cam

Gwen: Okay she stalked me and that's creepy but Cody as a book about the girls what a freak.

Izzy: The books a good read he as this hypothetical part where he puts him self in a scenario with a girl. And sees how each way turns out.

--

Gwen is trying to hold back a gang of five year olds whom are trying to kick a cattle thinking it's the way they should greet it.

"Settle down. You just chase it."

"We have to kick it." says the leader of the 5 year olds. He is in a cowboy costume and as bright red hair. He then kicks Gwen in the chin and the other 5 year olds follow over and over again. Gwen then falls to the floor.

"Ah an its gone." One of them says noticing the cattle is no longer there.

Someone's mother walks up to Izzy.

"Stay away from my child you weird girl." She says

"Stay away or I'll call the cops."

"I am already being hunted down by the RCMP."

"What's that."

"It stands for Royal Canadian Mounted Police."

"Okay…."

"Yeah I blew up their kitchen and left the reserves with out permeation." She says

"I am still totally a-wall and still have them all over my but." She then says

"Regardless stay away from my son." She then says

--

Confession cam

Gwen: That was torture if I was allowed I would have made those kids eat rodeo dirt.

Cody: Well this one point in my book. I go out on a date with Leshawana now it starts out horrible but using my charm I win her over and now I got my self a girlfriend. Not all work out that way though certain ones reject me every way.

--

-- -- --

In side the recovery room

Heather is sent in.

"What are you in here for Heather?" Trent asks

"Injured. What else num skull."

--

Confession cam

Cody: Now time to try my way that I got Heather.

--

"I like a mean and nasty girl" Cody says blinking at her

"Get bent.'' Heather says back at him

"Like I'll ever go out with you."

"Dude, she may have been harsh to you but she is right man. With the way you are your not going to get a girl." Trent says as Chris comes up with Chef as they drag the three down to the rodeo stadium.

-- -- --

"In 5 minutes the final event will start. Use this time to go to the bathroom."

"Ready to lose Courtney and Bridget." Heather says

"There is no way I'll lose to you." Bridget says as she looks at her horse.

"Well I was a CIT and we went horse back riding once and well I lead the expedition so I say that make me the one keen to win it." Courtney says bragging

Duncan walks up to Courtney

"Good luck princess." He says to her. "You too Bridget." He says because they are teammates.

Geoff walks over too Bridget.

"Come on cowgirl lets ride like you never rode before" He says drinking some pop.

"Thanks Geoff." She says as she gets on to her horse. Courtney and Heather then shortly after get on theirs.

Chris then walks forward.

"This is the final event now it does not mater if Bridget or Heather wins because if wither of them do Courtney's team will still be the one sending someone home. However if Courtney wins anyone on any team can be sent home and Courtney will win invisibility." He says

--

Confession cam

Bridget: To make sure my butt is save I have decided to work with Heather.

Heather: Yeah Bridget and I formed an alliance I don't expect it to last long but if it can last another 2 or 3 challenges then I can dump her remove her as a threat and it be all fine and dandy. After all I still have 2 others on my side and I have Noah where I want him.

--

Cody walks up to Katie.

"Hey there girl." he says as he runs his fingers softly on her back.

"Cody, I warn you if you don't stop you will find out that a girl can punch allot harder then you think." She says too him as he begins to back off.

--

Confession cam

Cody: I don't get it that worked in the story.

--

-- -- --

"Contestants take your places." The rodeo host said as they are put on to the course.

"Bridget, Heather and Courtney. Are the three contestants in the final event." He then says

Chris walks in front of them.

"Here is the low down on the coarse. First you will hurdle over these wooden planks. Then you will have too maneuver your self around the tar pits. And then lastly you will have to avoid a bunch of really angry hogs. Then after that there is nothing but dirt between you and the finish line but be careful some of the dirt is quick sand. This is going to be Awwwee-some"

"Chris. What would happen if none of us cross the finish line?"

"Then no one is awarded the point and the cowboys and Cowgirls send a person home when we get back to the island. Courtney in a sense plays the most important role she can either lose on purpose to increase the likely hood of the one on her team she wants out to be out. Or she can win and broaden her choices. What to do what to do." Chris says as he walks off the field.

-- -- --

"Go." The rodeo host says as they begin. Each of the make it easily over the hurdles.

"Come on horsy." Bridget says as she maneuvers ahead of the other two, and her way around the tar pits. Courtney then takes the lead as they try to avoid the wild hogs. The biggest hg hit's the leg of Bridget's horse as Bridget then is knocked off.

"Ahhah." She screams as she fly's through the air a few feet before hitting hard on the floor.

Geoff then rushes to her to get her off the field.

"And Bridget is out of the race." The rodeo host says. As Courtney and Heather continue the race with out her. The two left try to get around the quick sand. They then do so and then they both see the finish line. They both look about even as the whistle sounds. Both Horses stop.

--

Confession cam

Courtney: Did I win?

Gwen: Did she win?

Heather: Not like it really matters who won."

--

"The winner is Heather," Says the rodeo host.

Courtney then heads back with her head down.

"You did well princess." Duncan says comforting her.

"You know Duncan this does not suit you. You normally are playing pranks on people."

"Oh I all ready did that I gave Cody and Ezekiel wedgies. It was wicket." He says to her.

--

Confession cam

Ezekiel: That was harsh eh.

He as his underwear over his head

Cody: No wonder why Harold hates him

He also as his underwear over his head.

--

Chef and Noah are nearly done with their game. Only the kings remain on both sides with chefs additions of a rook and 2 pawns and Noah's addition of a knight 2 pawns and the white bishop

Chef then moves his rook forward from D4 to D6.

"Check mate." He says

"Looks like I win sonny." He then says as Noah looks down at the chess table

"At least I got a good match." Noah says

Chris heads back.

"Okay now lets get back too the hotel." He says

"Alright now I hope you enjoyed." The rodeo host says as the crowd then the contestants head out.

-- -- --

Back at the hotel

They pack up and bored the plane ant the airport. Izzy and Owen are again separated from the others.

"Now for one of you this will be your final trip back too the island until the final episode of the show." Chris says as they take off into the air.

The camera the focuses on. Cody, Gwen, Courtney, Eva, Trent and Justin.

-- -- --

Who will be voted off ?

Cody, Gwen, Courtney, Eva, Trent or Justin.

Who other then Bridget and Noah does Heather have on her side?

How long will her and Bridget's alliance last or was it a one time deal?

I hope you have enjoyed.


	20. Chapter 20 Outlawed

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Sorry for the late upload.

--

Chapter 20- Outlawed

Chris stands on the dock of shame. "Last time on TDM the campers faced of in the rodeo and here was plenty of surprises. Will Bridget's and Heather's alliance last another challenge. Who will be voted off find out today on Total Drama Midway.

--

The plane lands and Izzy and Owen push their way in front of the pack. Courtney is pushed over.

"Hey watch it you two." She says to them as they start kissing the land

"Oh sweet land. I hope to never have to leave you again." Owen says as him and Izzy are relieved to be out of the plane

"Oh can it. Owen, Izzy. We had to hear your screaming your screaming the whole ride back." Heather says

"Well it is their worst fear. Babe remember both of them are terrified of flying."

"Don't call me babe. Yes I do remember that."

(Flash back)

"Flying man that's some crazy stuff." Owen says

"I would never go up in a plane never." Izzy then says putting her arms in front of her.

"Bad hair cuts." Sadie says

"Oh I change mine that's so much more scary then a mine field." Lindsey says in response to Sadie.

(End flash back)

"Come to think of it Sadie had a pretty lame fear." Heather says

"Heather your wrong its terrifying you should know." Lindsey says.

Heather looks over to Chris.

"We are not going to do this fear thing again are we Chris?" She asks him

"Maybe you'll have to wait and find out but for now lets find out who will be voted off the island."

-- -- --

In the girls cabin. Lindsey, Gwen, Bridget and Katie sit down.

"Hey Lindsey can I try some of you pear nail polish. Its so pretty." Katie says

"Sure thing Kathy. Here you go." She says as she hands the nail polish to Katie.

Bridget is sitting on the top bunk dangling her feet.

"Hey Gwen you concerned?' Bridget asks her

"Not really I say Cody will be gone well either him or Courtney."

"Who you voting off?"

"Not sure most defiantly one of the two I said before."

Izzy comes bolting in.

"Hey look what I found." She holds up a book.

"Wait what is that." Gwen asks

"It says the girl book by Collin." Lindsey says

"You mean Cody Lindsey." Katie says

Izzy jumps up and down. At a very fast pace.

"Lets read it." She says

"Hold on. We have to have the other girls watch this." Bridget says as she jumps down from the bed.

"Izzy, Katie, Lindsey wait here for us we will be right back." Gwen says as her and Bridget walk out.

"I already read the whole book. You just have to read it."

--

Confession cam

Cody: Has anyone seen my book. I left it under a tree now its gone.

Izzy: So I was just walking through the camp grounds think what to do when I came a cross his book and presto Izzy's story time came to my mind.

--

-- -- --

Owen is tied up on to a tree. Duncan as a can of baby food in his hand and a spoon in the other.

"Here comes the air plane." Duncan says as he swerves it towards Owen's mouth

"Get that away from me dude." Owen says as Duncan as it come closer. It lands in his mouth,

"Oh my. That's good!!" Owen says as he breaks the ropes and grabs the food from Duncan and dogs it

--

Confession cam

Owen: So that's what my cousin is enjoying.

Duncan: Is there nothing that guy won't eat. Ell except the bulls balls but other then that I can't think of anything he even ate Harold's chewed gum.

--

-- -- --

Bridget and Gwen walk over to Leshawana.

"Hey how you two going." Leshawana says giving them a high five.

"We are doing good. Leshawana come Izzy found Cody's love train book. We are going to read it." Bridget explains to her.

"Come on lets find Eva, Heather, and Courtney ." Gwen says

The group heads out in search of the others. They soon come across Eva.

"What do you want surfer girl." She says lifting some waits

"Eva, Eva come we have something we must show you however we still have to find Heather and Courtney."

"Whatever I will be there but it better not be a trick to get me voted off." Eva says

"Now why would we do that." Leshawana says

"Little Mrs. Emo here was on my team she can vote me off!!" Eva says

"I am not Emo its punk its called fashion sense." Gwen says in her own defense.

"Whatever." Eva says as they walk off.

--

Confession cam

Bridget: What an impressive grudge.

Cody: For real as anyone seen my book? I just can't seem to find it.

--

In the boys cabin.

"Where is Duncan and Owen eh?" Ezekiel asks

"Duncan said he want to show Owen something." DJ says laying down. Geoff who is on the top bunk.

"Dudes we should totally have a burping contest." Geoff says drinking some pop. Then letting out a huge burp

"Right on lets have it once the two return." Trent says sitting on a wooden seat.

"I am not going to be a part of this." Noah says walking out of the cabin. He is stopped by Chris and is instructed to head back in.

"Chris what's up dude." Geoff says .

"Okay well I planned to tell Noah alone but this will do. Noah will also vote off someone from team 2 this will decrease the likelihood of a tie." Chris explains

"Works for me. I will be a good team player." Noah says.

"Hey where is Cody?" Tyler asks

"He said he is looking for his book." Ezekiel says

"I saw Izzy take that earlier today." DJ adds on to it.

Duncan and Owen walk in Noah walks out.

"Boys burping contest."

All the boys left in camp are in the cabin excluding Noah and Cody.

-- -- --

Bridget and Gwen along with Heather, Courtney, Eva, and Leshawana return to the girls cabin.

"Well what is it that's so big." Heather ask.

"I guess I should start reading." Izzy says

"No I will read." Bridget says

"I got an idea since he writes about each of us each of will read our selfs." Heather says

"I will start." Bridget says

(The book) (just briefings will explain the book more later.)

"Well this book contains information on all 11 girls here on the Island. Beth, Bridget, Courtney, Eva, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Katie, Leshawana, Lindsey, and Sadie. But Sadie and Beth are both eliminated so I started by virtual dates with Bridget and went on from there in alphabetical order." She reads

"Bridget is a girl who's height seems to be slightly above average for a girl or I could just be short. She loves to surf and is right now going out with Geoff. Geoff is a friendly and always in a good mood individual. She seems to like that aspect of him so when I came up with the method on how to get her to go out with me I just have to copy Geoff and use my observations of Bridget her self. Now flaws in this include Geoff himself if he is on the island it will be come harder to get him off. Now I would not resort to cheating to get him off. Now for the virtual dates please go to the back and look under B."

Courtney takes the book and begins to read her section.

"Courtney a former CIT who likes to brag about it. It would be wise to praise her for that title she held. She right now seems to be going out with Duncan despite her denial. She likes the danger types and I am not for that. So despite doing the dates I find it really hard to get her to like me."

Eva begins to read her section.

"Eva is a girl whom loves to work out, she is at her fullest when she works her body. Lifting weights is her past time. Some say she needs to take chill pills. I agree but I found her relatively easy to win over, she as a huge soft spot for music as it was plain to see during the awakeathon challenge when she went berserk when Heather took her Ipod. You just have to talk about music d how well she works out. Virtual dates can be found under E in the back"

Gwen begins to read her section.

"Now she may still be on camp but I did not do a virtual date for her because I have accepted the fact that Trent is for her. However I know wheat she likes and much more. After all I was voted off way before her or Trent were during the last compotation I studied every scene the cameras shown. From hers and Trent's kiss during the pirate challenge to her trying to capture that duck during the ranger challenge."

"Give me that. Weird Goth girl." Heather says as she begins to read her section.

"Heather is the most controlling person on the island slightly beating out Duncan. She is not going out with any one right now and seems not to have a crush on anyone except Justin and all girls fall in love with him the instant they lay eyes on him. She is tough to win over but you can after all its clear to everyone that she thinks she is the greatest thing since sliced bread. You can find the virtual dates under H."

Izzy then is handed the book as she holds it up side down.

"Izzy is going to read it backwards." Izzy says

"No Izzy please read it forwards." Courtney says

"Izzy is a crazy girl. Who's energy seems endless she is always jumping up and down. She claims to have done many of things such as train with the reserves. But she is the hardest to win over so hard I only wrote one date down and failed miserably I got punched in the face by her as she was very, very angry. She seems to really like Owen right now but that's not what makes her so hard to win over her claim to have dated Justin does regardless of true or not it makes it herd because her level is higher sure Owen is not as handsome as a person such as Justin but his personality is great. For the virtual date go to I in the back."

Katie takes it and reads hers out loud like the others had.

"Katie, it one whom seems to think with her heart she is very kind to everyone and gets excited relatively easily most of the time with Sadie but as of late even with out her. She is hard to in over because her type is unknown but that's what makes her open I can try and on some cases I sucessed. For virtual date go to K in the back.

Leshawana takes hers.

"A gangster with attitude everyone likes her as a friend. She is nice and makes everyone fell better about them selfs. She is dating Harold because of his poems but if that's all it takes to win her over I can do that if not better then him. She can be dangerous though come on to strong and she will teach you a lesson. In one of my dates I own her over however in another I was sent flying as she got really angry. For the virtual dates go to L in the back."

Lindsey takes the book and begins to read hers

"Lindsey is a very pretty girl. She as the best fashion sense n the island but as it in for the jocks. She is hard to win over despite being stupid she knows what she needs and what she likes. I won her over 20 percent of the dates but lost the majority of them to Tyler whom she is dating right now. For the virtual dates with Lindsey go to L in the back and she will be after Leshawana."

(End book)

"That's disturbing." Heather says

"Time to give this back to Cody." Izzy says as she dresses up as a ninja

-- -- --

Cody is in the forest looking for his book. Izzy comes jumping by dressed as a ninja she throws a stick at Cody making him freeze up. She then jumps behind him and places down his book she then hits him on the head with a stick.

"Hi ya," She screams out as Cody is knocked out.

-- -- --

In the boys cabin the burping contest is nearing an end. Justin, Trent, Ezekiel, and Tyler are already out. DJ is running out and stops after a long bulge unable to beat the declared winner so far Geoff he is also out. Duncan uses his prison back ground to make the next Burp sound tough. It gets an 8 from Justin and 7 from the others but a 10 from Owen though its not enough and he is out. Geoff then gives off the biggest burp heard in history it is heard for miles the girls in the girl cabin even are shocked at how loud it is. Cody wakes up and sees his book

"Dam that was loud what happen last thing I remember I was looking for my book then Izzy though she was a ninja." He says as he heads back to camp with his book.

--

Confession cam

DJ: That was huge.

Duncan: Looks like we have our winner..

--

"Geoff wins." Duncan says as the other guys cheer him on.

"Sorry Owen his burp was just unbelievable no need for your burp." Duncan says

The loud speaker then starts to sound

"Attention the people on the losing team and Noah please report to the confession cam to caste your vote," Chris says.

(In the boys cabin)

Justin, Trent leave the cabin to caste their votes.

(In the girls cabin)

Gwen, Eva, and Courtney eave to cast their votes.

-- -- --

They all are at the marshmallow ceremony.

"I have only 5 marshmallows on this plate one of you will walk the dock of shame out of here. Now you caste your votes and Noah also put one in."

"Justin, Cody, Trent, Gwen, Courtney, and Eva. You each lost the challenge and you had to vote someone off."

"Some of you found it really hard. But now for the ceremony to begin."

"Justin, Eva you two are save." He throws each of them a marshmallow

"Cody, Trent, Gwen, Courtney each of you received a vote or more. The next marshmallow goes to Trent." He throws it to Trent.

"The next one goes to Gwen." He tosses it to Gwen and Courtney clinches her teeth for two reason one Gwen is save and two only one marshmallow remains.

"The last marshmallow goes to. Wait drum roll."

DUN DUN BUN DUN.

"The last marshmallow goes to….

….

….

….

…..

……

………

……

….

Courtney"

"Sorry Cody but hitting on every girl is just creepy." Chris says as Cody gets ready to walk the dock of shame.

"Now to see the tapes." Chris says as they air.

--

Confession cam

Gwen: Courtney I vote her off she got on my nerves allot.

Justin: (he says nothing just holds up a picture of Cody.)

Courtney: Gwen she is really annoying I vote her off.

Cody: Vote Trent off. It will increase my chances of getting Gwen. Crap these are aired now.

His face turns red.

Trent: I vote Courtney she was really rude to Gwen during the challenge.

Eva: I vote off the pervert whom seems o know allot about me Cody.

Noah: Well I vote off Cody because well he is a pediville waiting to happen.

--

"There you have it people 3 votes Cody, 2 votes Courtney and 1 each for Gwen and Trent."

"What was that Cody." Gwen says lifting him up and throwing him on the boat her face is red. And behind her are the other girls.

"So long Dude." Geoff says as the boat takes off.

-- -- --

"On the boat. I head to the losers area where Sadie and Beth are maybe I will hit on Sadie." the boat enters the area Sadie, Beth, and Harold greet him

"Welcome" they all say

Cody then gets comfortable.

Beth walks up to him.

"Well what your book say about me?"

"wait how do you know."

"I saw the episode live. Remember."

"Oh yeah."

"Izzy read it out loud well each of them read their own section."

Beth is then allowed to read her section and she does and Sadie reads hers shortly after.

Harold gets into the hot top as well.

"Well looks like us 4 have lost already I hope Leshawana wins."

"I hope Katie wins." Sadie says

"I want DJ to win." Beth claims

"For me Gwen." Cody says as the 4 are in the hot tube and the boat leaves back to the island.

-- -- -- --

Cody is a kid who has grown up seeing his older brother get all the girls. As he was unable to receive one. He gets despite and starts to stalk them and at one point the even created an imaginary girl friend.

Cody was born December 27th 1991. He was born in Vancouver.

-- -- --

Vote off order. Beth, Harold, Sadie, Cody.

I hope you enjoyed please Review.


	21. Chapter 21 Lights Camera Action

Total Drama Midway

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Sorry for no chapter yesterday I was gaining information.

-- -- --

Chapter 21- Lights Camera Action.

Chris stands on the dock of shame.

"Last time on Total Drama Midway. The campers returned from the states and were relieved to be back. But then Izzy found Cody's book which turned Eva who was on his team agents him as well as the other girls. In the end it was Cody who was forced into the sunset with out the girl. Who will be sent home this time find out today on Total Drama Midway.

-- -- --

The campers are at the stage as a movie shows up on the screen. A boy is running across his home. He is being chased by a guy. Then words start to appear. Before it turns to black and a gunshot could be heard. Then on the screen appears the words.

"The 16th Piano."

Then the credits appear.

"Cool the killer gets away." Izzy screams out jumping into Owen's arms.

"That movie was so sad." DJ says

"Save us your softy return dude." Duncan says.

"Hey Chris movie time is over." Heather says.

Chris turns off the movie and walks up to the stage center.

"Campers I hope you enjoyed tonight's showing of the 16th piano. If you noticed Tom was a movie produce and Janet was an actor." (More on the movie after the chapter)

"Now that's what you will be doing. 9 people per team and each team will make a movie that last at least 10 minutes. Here are the rules

1. Must have a proper screen play.

2. All team members must have an acting role in the movie.

3. You may only do things that are legal.

4. No destroying the other team's movie.

-- -- --

"The teams will be. Duncan, Owen, Geoff, Tyler, Heather, Izzy, Katie, Bridget, and Trent. You 9 will be known as Adventure studios. The rest of you, Eva, Courtney, Noah, Lindsey , Leshawana, DJ, Gwen, Ezekiel, and Justin you will be known as Yuba."

"Now you all must agree on a theme of the movie. So you can do this in various ways its up to you how."

"You each will be appointed to a room where you can plan out your movie." Chris says

Both teams head to their room. Chef leads Adventure studios to their location and Chris leads Yuba.

-- -- --

(Adventure studios.)

"Well I think its clear that Trent be our spokes person." Duncan says

"me why me."

"Dude you're the most familiar with this type of stuff you are a musician." Duncan says

"Just because I am a musician does not mean I under stand movies. But sure I will be the captain of the team."

"Well lets look at who is on the team." Trent says

"Heather well I say she can be the evil mastermind in the movie." Izzy screams out as she begins to eat a fish she gotten earlier in the day.

"That's not a bad idea manipulating people is what I do best." Heather says

"okay We will have that we need some tough guy." Trent says

"I can be that." Duncan says

"What about the Protagonist?" Bridget asks

"Well you and Geoff can be that." Trent says

"Sweet dudes. Let rock this boat." Geoff says with a loud. "Wahoo." at the end.

"We have to wait dude. Tyler, Owen, Izzy, Katie and Trent still need parts."

"I say we should do an adventure movie." Trent says

"Oh yeah we should have the two explores trying to return the treasure while the evil mastermind try's to stop them and take the treasure for her self." Izzy says

"That's not a bad plot idea. Heather how do you want to portray the evil side of things?" Trent asks

"Well I will be manipulative and I would like if Duncan would be working for me."

"That's cool with me, I am a criminal after all and what better then to be working for a criminal organization.

"Ooh I too will work for the organization." Katie says

"Okay." Geoff says

The group then looks at each other.

"I can play the part of the jungle girl who gets the two explorers to help out her people."

"Yes, yes we need motivation for the hero's."

"What about me and Tyler?" Owen asks

"Owen you could be someone who aids the hero's at one point same with Tyler." Heather says

"You have been more corruptive the normal." Trent says to Heather

"Just trying to win the challenge its not easy with you losers." She says back to him.

"If I remember correctly I won." Owens says

"I have an idea Trent you can be the hero helper. I will be the leader of the jungle people after all there as to be someone who leads them."

"okay so lets see. Geoff and Bridget are the explorers. Heather, Duncan, and Katie are the evil people. Owen and Izzy are the jungle people. Tyler and Me will appear helping the explorers get their treasure." Trent says

"Well those are our main roles we will also act as extras when needed." Trent says

"Agreed." The other 8 say.

"Oh we need a totally awesome name for the move." Katie says

"Dudes how about the search for forest treasure." Geoff says

"Any objections?" Trent says

"None here." they all say at the same time.

"Now who will write the rough draft for the screen play for The Search for forest treasure?" Duncan asks

"I will. Then we will collaborate over it." Bridget says as she begins to write.

--

Confession cam

Heather: Maybe Owen is right maybe I should become an actress they are rich, they are famous and get the best boys around.

Geoff: Right on I am the main character dudes this is going to be awesome.

Duncan: Well my part is pretty important.

--

The group sits down and reads over what Bridget had written

"Not bad but come on I am defeated pretty lamely." Heather says while she reads.

"Should we use our own names or new ones?" Izzy asks

"I say we should use are own names to save us time trying to think of new names." Katie says.

"Okay well what should be the treasure?" Owen asks

"Well something that looks like something a tribal people would take as treasure like a golden orb or something dude." Geoff says

"I have one of those. I got it when entering the reserves."

"We will use it." Trent says

"Now lets set up the scenes." Trent says as they head out into the following locations. The forest, the lounge, the beach, and the cafeteria.

-- -- --

Izzy and Owen are setting up tents in the forest.

"Izzy thinks we should cover the tents with leafs and such. After all we need to make all tribal like." She says

"Owen agrees." Owen says to her.

Izzy climes a tree and gets down some branches and leafs passing them down to Owen whom sets them up on the tents.

"Izzy!! Owen needs more leaves and branches!!." He yells to her as she tosses down more. He places them on to there. Izzy then jumps down landing on Owen who collapses from Izzy landing on him.

"Oops Izzy is sorry Owen." She says

"its okay" He says adding an "Ow." At the end as his gets up and his back cracks.

"Now for customs Izzy thinks the set looks fine." They then work on Customs.

--

Confession cam

Heather I am trapped in the lounge with two losers its torture.

Duncan: Boy des that b: have a sour mouth.

--

Heather, Katie, and Duncan are in the lounge setting up the settings for the evil group. They put at the center of the table what appears to be a poorly drawn map of the camp grounds.

"Well that's the worst map I am every seen." Heather says mocking Katie's work

"Whatever I was doing this on the go so its not that easy" Katie says

"Well what do you think." Duncan says as he shows some carvings he as done.

"Those mean to be fancy looking I seen more fancy looking bathroom stalls." Heather says mocking Duncan's work.

"Put a sock in it." He says to her.

"Why Don't you." She says throwing one of his carvings at him. He is hit right in the head and passes out.

"Oh that was not that bright now who is going to all the heavy lifting." Katie says

"I am sure Owen, Geoff, or Trent will help us. After all if we lose they get put on elimination row as well." Heather says

-- -- --

Geoff and Bridget are on the beach setting up their place,

"The explores need a grand sea entree." Geoff says to his girl

"Well I can come in on my surf bored I just need to be lucky again to get that surf like we had when first arrived here."

They put some tribal looking things on the beach to make it look like they are entering the island of a tribal people's land.

"Geoff I am hungry."

"What you want to eat."

'Lets go get some salad or something." She says

"Wait Trent and Tyler are working in the cafeteria right now."

"What about the lounge? I can get some sandwiches there." She says

"Heather, Katie and Duncan are working there." he says.

"Damn it." She says

--

Confession cam

Bridget: But I am really hungry all Chef served since we got back from Texas as been meat I am a vegetarian I don't eat meat.

Geoff: I fell sorry for her and all but we need to let them work.

--

-- -- --

Trent and Tyler are moving somethings around like the tables are being either moved around or removed from the area. Chef walks in.

"You better put all that stuff back." he says

"Chill dude we will." Tyler says to him.

"You better because I am the one rating the movie how would you fell if I rigged the voting and put you at the marshmallow ceremony." He says

--

Confession cam

Trent: What a great personality.

Tyler: I wanted to tackle him like I did that kid during football tryouts.

(Flash back)

"Come your ladies put some muscle init." A coach says

Tyler is in a football uniform.

"Tyler, Greene." He calls them over.

"Yes sir." they both say.

"Greene I want you to try to beat Tyler, Tyler I want you to tackle Greene."

They both set up. And Greene starts to run. Tyler jumps at him and Greene pushes him away as he runs to the end zone.

"Do it again." the coach says as they get up and it again. It takes Tyler 7 times before he tackles him.

(End flashback)

Tyler: I am a real athlete yeah baby.

--

"Tyler I think we are done." Trent says as they look at the set it looks like a place where a person would either have a meal or a gun fight.

"Lets go have something to eat." Tyler says. As the door swings open and Bridget runs to the cafeteria line.

"Bridget wait let them finish." Geoff says

"Its okay we are done." Trent says

"I never seen her rush to eat like this what is the reason?" Tyler asks

"Since we got back all Chef as served only meat she is a vegetarian." Geoff says

"Lets eat." Trent says as they sit down and begin to eat. Owen, Izzy, Katie, and Heather all come in.

"Where is Duncan?" Geoff asks

"Taking a nap." Heather says

"Heather threw something at his face and knocked him out." Katie says

"Heather in one hour we have to shoot the movie." Trent says

"Well we is very bad at art." She says

--

Confession cam

Heather: What he is..

Trent: As leader I can't let this stand

--

-- -- --

(Yuba)

The group is in another room.

"Who wants to be captain."

"I have CIT experince I should be captain." Courtney says

"Fine with me." Lindsey says

"Thank you Lindsey" Courtney adds

"Why should she be leader. Every challenge in wish she was the leader of her team her team lost." Eva says

"Shut up. My team won the baseball challenge" Courtney says frustrated.

"I agree with her eh. We need a captain that less pushy." Ezekiel says Courtney then walks up to him. She bends down to his level of height and smiles before he mouth opens wide.

"You think I am pushy.!!" She says then adding to it. "I will show you pushy Prairie dickwad." She then pushes him out of his chair and he fly's across the room he hits his back agents the wall.

"What did you do that for?" Gwen asks

"He called me pushy I am not pushy I was a CIT!!"

--

Confession cam

Leshawana: You declare your self not pushy just because you're a CIT shut up girl.

Courtney: Hello I am a CIT its not my fault my team lost those challenges.

--

"Know what yall I will be the captain of our loveable dysfunctional team." Leshawana declares

"Fine by me" Lindsey says

"Are just going along with who ever declares them self captain?" Courtney asks

"No I don't care who's captain I just want to be a star." She says as she imagines her self with her name up in lights with her walking down the red carpet getting applaud by fans all around her.

"I say we have a vote. Who ever wants Leshawana as captain say I."

Eva, Gwen, DJ, Ezekiel, and Noah all say "I"

"That's 4 people who did not say I only Mrs. CIT looks like Leshawana wins." Eva says

"Whatever lets see if she can lead us to victory." Courtney says

"Well lets see for my first order of business what should the theme of our movie be?" Leshawana ask

"I say it should be about a young girl who is going through hard times with her live."

"Lots of Drama I like that." DJ says

"Sounds good to me." Leshawana says

"What about rolls huh as your captain though of them." Courtney says

"If you don't shut up you will be able to move as much as a rock making that the only thing you be useful for." Eva says

"Yes I have. DJ will play the person closest to the girl who as troubles in this case Gwen. Justin will do what he does best be pretty and have the girls fall in love with him." She says and was about to go on before she was interrupted by Gwen

"Have any of you noticed how Owen seems to star at Justin the same way us girls do."

"I have its creepy eh." Ezekiel says

"Well I am usually too busy looking at Justin to notice." Courtney says looking at Justin as are the other girls.

"Where was I oh yes. Ezekiel and Noah will play two people who try to fit in."

"We need a setting how about school I can be the obsessive gym teacher." Eva says

"Good I say that's good." Leshawana says

Courtney the looks at her.

"What about me huh? You have parts for, DJ, Gwen, Eva, Noah, Ezekiel, and Justin. What about me?" She says trying to convene the team that Leshawana was not fit to be captain.

--

Confession cam

Courtney: I like Leshawana and I can't say anything bad about her but hello I am a CIT I should be captain.

--

"You can be that girl who causes all of the troubled girls problems."

"Okay I get a main role."

"We all get a main role. Lindsey will be Mrs. Popularity and finally I will play the part of the person who helps the girl other then he friend in this case DJ." She says

"Well what's the story going to be called?" Eva asks

"Drawn to one." Gwen says

"who will write the screen play?"

"I say Noah should he seems like the one who will know the most on this topic." DJ says

"Okay I will do it." Noah says as he begins to write.

--

Confession cam

Gwen: I have a felling this will be really fun. I have to act like DJ's girlfriend sure I am Trent's girl but I am sure he will not mind after all its just acting.

Noah: Yeah a kid who tries to fits in really is not me. So I changed around my person a bit.

Leshawana: I wonder what movie the other team will make.

DJ: I have to act like her boyfriend this movie would have been easier if Trent was on our team.

--

The group reads over what Nah as written.

"Okay now if you have any objections place the scrip in front of you." Leshawana says.

Eva, Courtney, Ezekiel, and DJ all put it in front of them.

"You need to make me harsher." Eva says

"I want a bigger role." Courtney says

"I may have been home schooled but I can tell that my character is a loser." Ezekiel says

"Don't make me so mushy with Gwen. She is Trent girl and I will not want him to get mad with me."

"Its alright DJ he will not mind I know him." Gwen says

"Well then no objections from me." DJ says as Noah again writes the screen play this time doing what the three asked.

"Any objections now." He asked as they all read it.

"Nope" The three all say.

--

Confession cam

DJ: I was just trying to be kind to her. She is my friend and well I was raised right

Courtney: At least I get a more of a role of everyone but DJ and Gwen. I can't past them their the main characters.

Eva: Give me 20 pushups.

--

"Come on lets head out Chris is surely going to need us soon." Leshawana says as they all head out.

-- -- --

Both teams are at the stage in the stands and Chris is on the stage.

"Now here is a few things tomorrow each team will have a practice period where they could practice their lines and parts."

"Okay." Heather says not caring

"Also you may be eliminated even if your team wins. The losers will vote two of the winners to the ceremony for possible elimination

"So even winning is not save."

"Yep. However you can gain invisibility if Chef says you're the best actor or actress on you team."

Izzy jumps on Owen in her Jungle girl clothing. After the others leave her and Owen start to make out.

"Izzy like Owen more then she did Justin." She says

"Owen is happy." Owen says

-- -- --

This chapter may strike you as something like Total Drama Action the soon to air seconded season of Total Drama Island. Well in that season 15 campers will return as you may know.

Courtney, Heather, Lindsay, Harold, Duncan, Beth, Izzy, Gwen, Leshawna, Trent, Geoff, Bridgette, Owen, Justin, and DJ wil all return.

I can't wait for it. they say it will air next spring in Canada.

I said before there will be more on the movie they were watching of course its not a real movie but I made a plot line for it.

(Outline of movie) (Not a real movie)

"10 year old Billy Henderson was shot dead that day. Two weeks after his families dream came crashing down when his father Tom passed away from a heart attack in New Orleans. Janet flew back home to Vancouver with Billy to burry Tom. Tom had gotten them plenty of money and their lives was looking up. Janet had meet Tom when she wanted to become a star. Tom was a movie producer but none of his ideas came to be but he saw her as his ticket to fame. Together they made a hit and were to move to Denver in a few weeks. There they would shoot the next movie. But time came when they could no longer hide their affection for each other. They married and they traveled the world for their honeymoon. Billy whop was the son of Tom before he meet Janet. During their travels they went to New Orleans and he asked the band to play his favorite song moonlight sonata. As he took a sip of his wine he collapsed dead. 2 weeks later someone lost his mind and shot and killed Billy leaving Janet in a state of depression. She would later go about killing her self. She is stopped by a kid who reminds her of Billy and she cares for him for her own comfort."

I hope you have enjoyed please review


	22. Chapter 22 Take 1 Take 2 Take 3

Total Drama Midway

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Sorry for no chapter the last 2 days I had somethings I needed to do.

Anonymously Kay: Thank you so much. That truly means allot to me.

-- -- --

Chapter 22- Take 1... Take 2... Take 3

Chris stands on the dock of shame. "Last time on TDM the campers were told to make a movie. One team seemed to get along just fine but the other was a match made in hell which is Awwwee-some!! Today they are doing a little practice for their movie. Who will crack and who will mange to turn his or her team agents them? Find out tonight on Total Drama Midway!!"

-- -- --

The teams area at the stage with Chris giving more instructions,

"Okay here is how it goes each of you will be assigned a camera man. You can have a scene shoot when ever you want but I warn you to practice the scene first." Chris says

"After your done shooting your movie I Chef will review it and your faith will be in my hands." Chef says

"That's right Chef here will be either your savor or your worst enemy." Chris says

"Now go out there and act." He says as the teams leave for their separate scenes.

-- -- --

(Adventure studios)

Heather and Duncan are in the lounge.

"So Duncan did you get the bounty money." Heather says

"Of course and on my way to the exchange center I came across something a little well nice."

"What is it."

"The location of the treasure we have spent 2 years looking for." Duncan says in an Italian ascent.

"Cut." Heather says

"What's wrong?" Duncan asked

"What's wrong this is lame look we will act like our selfs more Duncan not some lame old mophia type boss thought up by Bridget that what's wrong." She says to him.

"Well that's part of the plot Heather just try to play a little more into it." He says

"I refuse to work with you losers like this."

"Look here princess stop your stupid little attitude because I for one will not take it. Keep it up and I will make sure its you butt that is sent off the island!!." Duncan threatens her

Heather looks at him surprised.

--

Confession cam

Heather: These lines are lame. There as to be more darkness to it.

Duncan: At least she gets to be in charge of the antagonists. I am some lame bounty hunter. I had to do what I did

--

"Duncan give more anger to your character lets do it again but with these lines." Heather says showing Duncan a piece of paper.

-- -- --

Geoff and Bridget are on a boat as it heads towards the shore.

"Come on I got a great lead. Just somewhere on this island is the treasure that will help us with our troubles." Geoff says

"Really we been searching for it for 2 years who told you." She says as Katie is in the background holding up the cue cards

"Well…" Geoff the squints his eyes as he reads off the card.

"Well when we were at the other island some old lady told me a great treasure on the other island one that would bring a peoples good future and fortune." He says as the boat gets to the land. The jumps off the boat and look at the tribal stuff they had set up the night before the rain from the night before had wore out the paint of the decorations making them look older and more realistic.

"I never thought there would be people here." Bridget says

"I did not either I guess the island is not abandoned after all." He says in respond still squinting at the cue card.

--

Confession cam

Geoff: She did write the lines really small.

Katie: I rushed okay. I did not want to deal with Heather nor Duncan 3 scenes early.

--

-- -- --

Izzy and Owen are in one of the tents they have made

"Izzy we have spotted people." Owen says with a deep voice.

"Chief speak they do What?" Izzy asks

"English they come from a far. They search for the treasure."

"Too it speak I then English."

--

Confession cam

Izzy: Touch nice a be it thought I backwards lines my of all remembered I

--

Izzy then runs off to see Bridget and Geoff. Like in the script she hides behind a tree.

"Geoff do you fell like we are being watched."

"I do"

"I guess it might be the natives keeping an eye on us. After all we are on their land." She says to him with a very logical tone.

Behind the tree Izzy shows her self a little.

-- -- --

Katie walks in to the lounge holding a brief case.

"Where have you been." Heather says

"Oh put a sock in it I have been busy." She says to her

"Oh that's not a good thing to say." Duncan says

"What's in the case?" Heather asks

"Like I tell you, I may work for you but there are a few things your eyes will not lay on." She says

She then takes a seat. Duncan and Heather both look at her.

-- -- --

In the cafeteria Bridget and Geoff walk in. Tyler is standing behind the counter.

"Can I help you two?" He asked

"What is a restaurant doing here Geoff."

"Oh this humble little place of mine as been passed down for generations, I am quite friendly with the native peoples."

"Can you give us names they may know where we can find the treasure." Bridget says

"Izzy and Owen are two. Izzy speaks in reverse. So she may be a little hard to understand."

--

Confession cam

Bridget: don't tell me Izzy changed the script to allow her self to talk backwards.

Tyler: I did as Izzy asked.

--

"Cut." Bridget says as she calls Izzy in.

"Yeah what's the matter?" Izzy asked.

"Izzy did you change the script." Trent says who was to walk in later but as to sort out a problem

"Well only mine. I wanted them to be backwards. Oh I also changed Tyler's line when he gives the names. That's all I swear."

"Fine" Bridget says a little upset that her work was changed.

-- -- --

They then do the scene again as they did before. Trent then comes walking in cleaning a glass.

"What can I do you for." He says as Bridget and Geoff take a seat.

"It's a mess in here." Bridget says

"Oh these people came to the island they are looking for the treasure one of them is a well known bounty hunter." Trent says as he scrubs down the cup.

"Well would you like to order something."

"Just the house salad." Bridget says

"I will have a salad as well." Geoff says

"Anything to drink?" Trent asks

"Water." The two of them say at the same time

Tyler comes out with the salad and the water.

--

Confession cam

Bridget: But in my script he orders a hamburger. Did he do this not to make me happy with me being a vegetarian.

Geoff: After this we are so going to have a party both teams I will make sure its before the elimination so all 18 of us can enjoy it woo wooo."

--

"What can you tell us about the natives?"

"Not much other then Izzy they hardly ever come out this way and when she does its like trying to control a wilder beast or stopping an elephant from stampeding you just can't."

"Cut." Trent says.

"All right get, Izzy, Owen, Heather, Duncan, and Katie. Break time." Trent says. As they all come

Izzy kisses Owen

"Owen meet me in the woods later tonight." Izzy says to him.

-- -- --

(Yuba)

They are at the dodge ball court. Exercise equipment is every where. Eva stands with her whistle.

Gwen, DJ, Courtney, Justin, and Lindsey are all in gym type cloths. Gwen looks over to DJ with a nervous look on her face. In the background you begin to hear Gwen's voice.

"It was the first day back at school. Mrs. Eva was the new Gym teacher I was relieved to be in the same class as DJ he was my 1 year standing boyfriend. It was nice to be in the same class." She describes

"Come on you scum." Eva says as they do suicides across the field.

"I seen girl squats who do a better job then you." She says

"DJ I am hating this new teacher of ours." Gwen says

"So am I the last teacher really was not so mean." He says to her

"Come on exercise is needed to unplug your fat little bodies." Eva says

"Courtney where is Noah and Ezekiel?" Lindsey asked

--

Confession cam

Courtney: She got three names right in one sentence a new recorded.

--

"Well where are they?" She asks

"They got excused from this again." She says to her.

"Oh you been eying at Gina's boyfriend how come?"

"I like him, I deserve him more then she does." She looks at him with a little sparkle in her eyes.

--

Confession cam

Eva: I have never seen such poorly ran suicides in my live.

DJ: This still fells wrong I mean, Gwen is Trent's girl and Courtney is Duncan's.

Gwen: I can tell DJ is a little tense about this whole thing.

--

-- -- --

In the back ground you again hear Gwen's voice.

"Later that day during study hall I was confronted by Courtney the girl who thought she should be worshiped as a Goddess."

Courtney walks up to Gwen.

"Hey Gwen did you know that DJ really does not like you he is just using you for your possessions."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he is dirty, us girls have to stick together."

Lindsey also walks up

"We know when a boy is a liar we have dated plenty over time." She says as if she agrees with Courtney.

Noah sits behind a desk in front of the class reading his book.

"Quite down this is study hall not talking hall." Noah says. As the others then return to their seats and Gwen takes out her sketch pad and begins to draw.

--

Confession cam

Lindsey: Wait what's the plot again?

--

-- -- --

DJ, and Justin stand out in the hall. There are some cruddy made lockers in the back ground. Lindsey, and Gwen act as extra's marveling over Justin's body.

"Dude you trying out for the team this year?" DJ says, without saying a word Justin just nods.

--

Confession cam

Gwen: Justin is not saying his line its like he does not like speaking.

Lindsey: Who needs him to speak, its his body that speaks for him not his mouth.

--

"Well see you around dude." DJ says as he walks into a room. He is greeted by Ezekiel.

"How do you do it you seem to get all the girls eh. You and Justin."

"Well girls love my manly attitude I think. Either that or I am what you would call a chick magnet." He says in a cool smooth tone.

"There as got to be a secret its my JR in high school and I still haven't gotten a date."

"That's because you push away to much you isolate your self too much dude meet me later on at the coffee stand near P road 2." he says to him as he walks out.

"Okay." Ezekiel says as DJ walks out and he door slowly shuts.

-- -- --

Courtney, and Lindsey are confronted by Leshawana.

"I heard what you said to Gwen. During study hall."

"Well I say I deserve DJ more then her."

"Well I am the most popular girl in school maybe I deserve him more." Lindsey says

"Lindsey you obey me I am the brains of the group speak only when Is ay so." Courtney says sounding like Heather.

"Okay." Lindsey says acting nervous.

--

Confession cam

Lindsey: I think I am doing this part really well. But darn did she sound just like Heather.

Leshawana: I think I am playing my roll pretty well. I just hope this is the type of movie chef likes.

--

"No you don't all you do is manipulate and scare a girl until you get their boy. I am going to tall Gwen your dirty little plot because I know you done this too me before and I am still sour about it. If you want to stop me I will show you big girl." Leshawana says

She then walks off the set. And Courtney gives off a grunting noise.

-- -- --

Gwen and DJ are in another class room. 2 large sheets of paper are in front of them

"Class today you will do a freehand drawing best one gets to pick the movie we watch." Noah says as he is acting out a high school art teacher.

Gwen begins o draw. She starts to draw a mountain side. With a meadow entering to it. DJ is looking over at her paper smiling, his paper as nothing but a few circles on it but he is focused on her art.

"Looks like you can draw Gwen."

"I guess I can but DJ do you think this is really a skill or just luck?"\

"Gwen that's a stupid question and I have said before there is no such thing as a stupid question guess I was wrong."

"Why is it stupid?"

"Why because its your skill you rock at drawing you enjoy it if you do keep it up."

"I guess I do enjoy it that's why I forced you to sign up for art class." She says with a giggle.

--

Confession cam

Gwen: Okay being the shy girl does not fit me. However her later parts are much bigger.

DJ: Later on I need to talk to Trent see if this is alright with him. I need his words so I know he does not mind.

--

After they and the others acting as extras turn in their work Noah then acts as a judge.

"Gwen wins." He says

"Pick a movie."

"I don't know." She says

"We will give her time to pick."

--

Confession cam

Gwen: what's the movie I pick again?

--

-- -- --

Izzy and Owen are out in the woods its late at this time.

"Izzy what are we doing.?"

"We are walking through the woods. He late night creepiness of the outside sooths me." She says

"oh you want to share stories." He says

"Okay you start." She says to him.

"Well one time Owen was at a soccer game. I was only 5 and they called someone out of the stands. I was picked. I was in a white tee with black stripes. They where going to show me how to kick the ball correctly. I was so round they mistaken me for the ball and I went flying into the goal. Well actually just a few feet but I felt like I went the distance."

"Awesome Izzy's impressed."

"What about you Izzy?" Owen asks

"Well this one time me and my mom went on a ladies night out to the beach. The waters were really cold and well I wanted to swim in them. So did my mom. We got into our bikinis and began to swim soon we started to freeze up It was wicket I loved the felling. However I was sick for the next few days the most boring days ever."

Bridget and Geoff are at the dock.

"Lets have our own adventure." Bridget says as she puts her finger down Geoff's face.

They then start making out.

"Girl we will so go on a vacation together again after this compotation is over." Geoff says to her

"Nice. Oh and thanks for ordering a salad I know why you did it"

"You're a vegetarian, I am not be the brightest but I know you" He says

-- -- --

DJ and Trent are out side the communal bath rooms

"DJ why you call me out here."

"Well Trent in our movie me and Gwen are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"What?" Trent says

"Well I was conserved you be up set are you okay with this yes or no."

"If Gwen is okay with it I am. Is she okay with it?"

"She did not reject."

"Then I am cool with that."

--

Confession cam

DJ: What a relieve, I thought he be upset. Its quite good seeing that he was not.

He then lets out sigh,

Trent: DJ should know I know he would never hit on Gwen. I like how he made sure I was down with this though.

--

"Cool dude See you around." DJ says as he walks in to the bathroom.

-- -- --

The campers each return to the cabins.

In the girls cabin.

"I can't wait to finish the movie." Izzy says

"Oh sorry Bridgette about the scrip change." Izzy then says

"Its okay."

"Well if you think that's bad, Justin does not even say his lines." Eva says

"Well when I was dating him when he talked it was on a rare occasion like one of the few things I remember him saying was happy birth day to me when I turned 16." Izzy says.

"Well I need my beauty sleep good night." Lindsey says as they go to bed.

In the boys cabin

The boys also fall a sleep.

"Good night friends." Owen says

They each shut their eyes but Duncan who shuts his later.

-- -- --

I hope you have enjoyed. The next chapter will be the full movie foe Adventure studios.

The chapter after that will be Yuba's movie.

Please review.


	23. Chapter 23 The Search for Forest Treasur

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

This is the movie for Adventure studios. (Some parts are changed from before)

This as a hard chapter to right. It took 2 days to think of what to do.

Note

(Parts go, Movie, then reactions, and repeat.)

-- -- --

Chapter 23- The Search for Forest Treasure

Chris sat ands on the dock of shame dressed as a movie director.

"Last time on TDM, the campers began to practice and shoot their scenes, a few miss haps and today we have their final films. How ad will they bleed, will they be enough to make Chef's eyes bleed. I hope not, I may use him as intern in the near future.

In this episode of Total Drama Midway you will see the full movie The Search for Forest Treasure made by Adventure studios. Enjoy."

-- -- --

The 18 remaining campers all sit in the bleachers of the stage as they watch the 1st movie.

"Alright Bridgette we are going to be on T.V" Geoff says to her

"Geoff we are already on TV." She says to him.

"Oh yeah."

Courtney sits close to Duncan. And Trent and Gwen sit close together.

"Noah, what do you think they did their movie one eh.?" Ezekiel asks

"Like it really matters." Noah says back to him as he film starts."

-- -- --

(Movie)

A boat is out at sea and Geoff and Bridget are standing on it. It is heading towards the island.

"Why we heading here?" Bridgette asks

"I heard we can find the treasure here."

"Geoff you heard once that Santa was coming to town and you thought it was true."

"Shut up I was 5." He says to her.

The two get to the shore and jump off.

(Reactions)

"What is this crap." Eva says

"Its art. Something you would not understand." Katie says

"Look here girl you need to shut up or I will pile drive you into the ground." Eva threatens

-- -- --

(Movie)

In a dark room, Duncan and Heather sit inside of it.

"Any news." Heather asks

"None." Duncan says

"Did you get the bounty money?" Heather asked

"Of course, the natives here did nothing to stop me after all they thought e was the incarnation of their evil God. Why stop him from getting killed."

"Good." Heather says

"Oh I almost forgot on my way to the exchange center, I did come across some 'news'." Duncan says

"Oh spit it pout."

"This islands treasure I know its location."

"Is that so we wait for Katie then we do our search."

Katie walks in holding a briefcase as she slams it onto the table.

"What's in the case?" Heather asks

"Nothing of your concern." Katie says.

Duncan then stands up and looks at her.

"Look here Princess we made an agreement not to keep anything hidden from each other. Unless you want to be my next bounty I suggest you show off what's in your special little brief case."

(reactions)

"Hey Katie what's in the brief case." Owen asks

"pathetic you make the movie together and you don't know what's in the brief case. Talk about team work." Noah says

'You know what you smartass punk. Maybe he does not see what's inside through out the movie." Leshawana says

"What ever." Noah says

"Owen just watch I show it later just not to you or Izzy that's why neither of you know."

--

Confession cam

Gwen: I was wondering when Trent's part was coming up I think he would make a great actor and reality TV does not count so don't say it.

Owen: I just want to know not like it kill any suspense.

Izzy: What is she saying I know what's in it.

--

-- -- --

(Movie)

Izzy comes running into a Tent. She as a harpoon with a fish on it as Jessie (Her pet bird)

"Matter the what's Owen Chief?" Izzy says

"We have guest Izzy."

" Language what speak They" Izzy says

"English."

"Too English speak I Then" Izzy says as she walks off to keep an eye on them.

(reactions)

Noah's face starts too turn red as he hears Izzy speak.

"Backwards speaking Izzy like not Noah does?"

"Very much so." Noah says he then adds to it by saying "Stop it."

"backwards lines my all said already I. do can No."

Noah turns really read.

--

Confession cam

Noah: I swear if I could I would get her backwards speaking but off the island its only a matter of time before she kills someone.

Izzy: Looking at Noah's face I could tell that he did not like my backwards speaking cool I will annoy him all night if I am still on the island that is.

--

-- -- --

(Movie)

Bridget and Geoff step on to the island.

"So what do you say old totem poles or new."

"Hard to tell they could be either but you do get this eerie felling being here like we are being watched." Bridget says

Izzy stands behind a tree and steps back a little, as her eyes follow them as they head to a cafeteria. She then hides behind the building looking through a window.

They walked in and see Tyler sitting behind a counter.

"Take a seat anywhere." He says as they sit down.

(reactions)

"Obvious she is going to barge right in that's just the way Izzy acts." DJ says

"Gorge and Britney are going to order what?" Lindsey asked

"Geoff and Bridgette." They all scream

"Well who is that?" She says

They all smack their face. Izzy smacks herself extra hard and she knocks herself over.

--

Confession cam

Courtney: A bounty hunter, that is so Duncan. I like them bad.

Geoff: Lindsey goes through her moments she will know who I am in a minute I hope after all I am the party dude.

--

-- -- --

(Movie)

In the eatery.

"So what can I get you two getting to eat." Tyler says

"Just a salad." Bridgette says

"Same and water. Please." Geoff says as Tyler walks off.

Trent walks in from the back.

"Your not from around here are you?" Trent asks

"No we come from put of town." Geoff says

"Its not often we get visitors outside of the natives here."

"Can you tell us a little about them."

"Well outside of Owen and Izzy we know very little about them. Izzy is most likely watching us right now. This is her peoples island I guess. She speaks backwards so its hard to understand she learnt English from us."

"Okay." Bridgette says

"She is like trying to stop a wilder beast or elephants from stampeding you just can't control her."

They look at each other.

(Reactions)

"Trent your part you did it so great are you in any more parts." Gwen says

"You just have to wait Gwen. I hear you're the main character of your movie DJ told me last night." Trent says

"I am." Gwen says smiling.

"I should have been." Courtney says

"Oh shut up. I did not even complain." Heather says

"I am tired of you all ganging up on Courtney." Duncan says

"Oh look at lover boy here." Heather says

Duncan lifts up Heather and throws he a few yards.

--

Confession cam

Duncan: She is hot I like her that's all there is too it.

Courtney: He is the best. Its clear he cares about me.

--

-- -- --

(Movie)

Still in the eatery.

"This place is a mess." Bridgette says

"Well, other then a dinner this place acts as a bounty exchange point it helps us get leads on people. Not to long ago a man named Duncan came through here he is also from out of town. He was the violent type knocking this place around until we gave him the bounty." Trent says

"I understand needing to pick up some extra coin but isn't that illegal. You know having a bounty exchange point." Bridgette says

"There is not law agents that on this island, not apart of any country that I have acknowledgement of." Tyler says as he walks in with a tray on the tray is 2 house salads and 24 glasses of water. Trent and Tyler take two of them to clear their thoughts.

"Thank you." They both say as they eat. Izzy blinks as she watches this. A snake brushes up agents her feat. She loses balance and barely catches her self.

--

Confession cam

Izzy: Oops

--

Izzy then backs up a little bit. Then sprints back to the tents.

(reactions)

"So let me get this straight. Owen and Izzy are the natives." Gwen says

"Right." Trent says

"Duncan is the bounty haunter." She then says

"Right again." Trent says

"Heather Duncan and Katie all are part of an organization or a mophia." She says

"Good your right again."

"And you and Tyler are aids."

"Not even close." Tyler says

"Then what?" She says

"You will see." Trent says placing his hand on hers as they watch the next part of the movie.

-- -- --

(Movie)

In a dark room. Duncan, Heather and Katie are all in the room.

"Duncan. I want you to kidnap the village leader. Keep him alive, you will use the exchange point to hand him to Katie who will us her methods to extract information from him. You will then make sure the natives do not recover his body dead or alive until I am ready to return it." Heather says as Duncan walks out.

"Katie, head to the exchange point." She says as Katie then walks out holding her brief case.

--

Confession cam

Bridgette: All right here comes the moving plot of my movie.

Owen: I hate the next part. Though me and Izzy now get tons of screen.

--

(Reactions)

"Well finally my parts up. I hope Sadie is watching." Katie says

"Well sorry to disappoint you Katie but I am the main villainess." Heather says as she rubs her head. It as a huge bump on it

"Hey Chris can I go get some Ice for this." She asks

"Sure thing there might be some ice in the infirmary." He says as she leaves to go get some.

-- -- --

(Movie)

Duncan walks into a tent.

"I have seen you before." Owen says as he farts

"That's gross man." Duncan says waving his arm in front of his face.

"Your coming with me." Duncan says as he holds a paintball gun to Owen's head and slowly guides him to the bounty exchange point. Izzy then comes running in.

"People new .island the on people are there Owen ,Owen." She says screaming to him after noticing he is gone she says in concern. "You are where Owen?"

"Strangers the from help for ask you do or comeback to him for wait you do do you do what Izzy think" She says

(Reactions)

"Bridgette why does she have to speak backwards."

"She wanted to." She says to Noah who was clearly annoyed by it.

"Normal speaking then fun more much its backwards speaking like I Noah sorry."

-- -- --

(movie)

Geoff and Bridgette leave the eatery and head out looking for the treasure, Duncan then comes in with Owen beside him.

"IS she here." Duncan asks

"Yeah in the back." Tyler says

"Good. I have to give her something."

"Alright don't make a mess though." Tyler says to him

"Whatever." He says as he goes to the back and hands Owen to Katie who ties him up.

"You are going to tall me the location of the treasure one way or another." She says as she hits him with a whip.

-- -- --

Izzy comes running into Geoff and Bridgette

"Dress head fancy a in man fat big a seen you have?" She asks as if in a panic

"What did she just say?" Geoff says looking at Bridgette.

"Wait are you Izzy?" Bridgette asks her

"Izzy is name my yes." She says

"Thought so, Geoff she speaks in reverse. Owen he your boyfriend or something?" Bridgette asks

"Missing gone as he and chief villages the mainly is he but of sort well." She says as she jumps onto Geoff takes off his hat and begins to search for bugs. Geoff then gently takes her off and places her down.

"No one touches my hat." He says

--

Confession cam

Geoff: Not only did I mean that in the film I meant that for real. I lost my last lucky hat.

--

(Reactions)

"Owen, I am sorry you had to go through that." Katie says

"Its okay. All in a days work." Owen says as he rubs his belly not from the pain but from hunger.

"Chris can we get some popcorn or a steak or something I am starved."

"You will be served a meal later Owen." Chris says as he the giggles.

-- -- --

(Movie)

In the backroom.

"Just tell me where you hid the treasure and you be let go." Katie says

"Never. I will never let you know. It belongs to my people." Owen says

"Wow that was really lame." Katie says

She then whips him again.

-- --

Geoff and Bridgette try to help out Izzy.

"Geoff, do you think that Duncan took him to the exchange point."

"Maybe lets head there." He says as they walk off Izzy follows them. They are deep in the woods at this point and they see foot prints, they have the tell tail feature of a sneaker. And they notice that Izzy is walking around barefoot and they expect Owen to do be doing the same.

"Yeah he was taken. He is most likely dead. Duncan is after the treasure maybe and killing him was to cover it up" Bridgette says

"Him kill they would why it after was someone if. knows who one only the is he treasure the of location the knows he but dead." She says

"Then they are trying to get information meaning that there are more then just Duncan." Geoff says

-- --

Katie the takes a spike and inserts it slightly into Owen's skin. Fake blood then drips out.

"The treasure is on the highest peak. Let me go." Owen says

"That's great. Too bad I am a liar." She says as she takes out a cell phone and dials a number.

(Phone)

"Duncan the treasure is on the highest peak of the island." She says to him.

"Looks like we win. You know how many houses I can buy with that treasure."

"Houses you can buy a mountain range with it. Meet me at the exchange point." Katie says as Duncan hangs up and goes to get the treasure.

-- --

She then dials another number

(Phone)

"Heather. Its Katie, Duncan is going to the location of the treasure. He will give it too me then I will use the secreat exit through the exchange point back to base and hand it too you."

"Good work Katie. Its been nice working with you." Heather says

"What does that mean?" Katie asks

"You will see." She says with a laugh. She then hangs up.

(Reactions)

"Owen how could you tell the location." Izzy says

"Izzy its just acting." Owen says

"I know but I just felt like yelling that out." She says

"Oh my you are talking normal." Noah says

"Thank you, thank you.:" He adds in relieve.

"Noah backwards talking on plan I you to only" She says

"Damn it." He says

"I will just read my book." He says as he takes it out and begins reading

--

Confession cam

Noah: I was trying to be polite and watch their film but I can't handle her any more.

--

-- -- --

(Movie)

Duncan grabs the treasure and then gets on to a waiting motorbike there. He the rides down. To the exchange point. Once there he walks in and goes to the back hands the treasure to Katie who then takes Owen with her and leaves.

"Stay here Duncan." She says

Bridgette and Geoff come in.

"Welcome back." Tyler says

"Owen seen you have?" She says to them

"Yes Izzy he should be in the back"

"Alright he is?" She says

"He is fine other then a few cuts and bruises." Tyler says as they head to the back. They do not spot Owen there but Duncan.

"Who are you Geoff says taking out his gun."

"Me I am Duncan." He says as he grabs Izzy and holds the gun to her head covering her mouth.

"Where is Owen?" Bridgette asks as she takes out a gun as well. Duncan then points his gun at Bridgette and shoots it. Bridgette the holds he leg as fake blood comes out. And she falls over. Geoff then shoots Duncan's shooting hand and then Izzy bite's the other, then kicks him and then gets to Geoff.

--

Confession cam

Duncan: The gun shoot did not hurt has it was fake but the kick hurt, no need for that we are just acting Izzy.

--

(Reactions)

"Is your part coming up soon. Trent?" Gwen asks

"It is just watch."

-- -- --

(Movie)

Tyler then comes in and shoots Duncan's leg.

"Its over." Trent says as he points his gun at Duncan's head.

"Duncan shoots Tyler and Tyler falls over." Izzy then bends down and fells his heart.

"Dead is he." Izzy says

"How much for that bounty? Bounty master Trent." Duncan says

"It was 20K but I don't do that business any more besides I never did. Goodbye." Trent says as he shoots Duncan and fake blood comes out of his head.

-- --

Over at the base. Katie hands Heather the treasure.

"Like I said its been ice working with you." Heather says as she takes a gun and shoots Katie in the head,

"I could not trust you to share the money and you could not me. I will kill Duncan next she says as Katie fades away.

-- --

"Owen is where?" Izzy says

"Come follow me." Trent says as he opens up a secrete passage way to the base.

"You see I am not the bounty master a women named Heather is I just act s it so that Duncan would not know that's why I says 'I don't do that business any more besides I never did' Is aid it so that Duncan can die knowing the truth." Trent says as they come to the base. The see Katie dead on the floor.

"You lost Heather give it up." Trent says as Him, and Geoff point their guns at her. Bridgette is aided by Izzy to get to a wall and sit down. Izzy then begins to cut Owen free.

"I won. I have a hostage and the treasure." She says

"You may have the treasure but no Hostage." Owen says as he gets free. And Joins the others. Heather then walks over to Bridgette.

"Who ever said that, Owen was my Hostage. Looks like Duncan did some good after all." She says as She bends down taking Bridgette's gun and points it at her. While pointing her own gun a the others.

Bridgette then freezes up in fear. So does Geoff

"I can't shoot. I might hi her." Geoff says

"Fine then I will shoot." Trent says as he gets ready. Geoff then hit's the gun out of his hand.

"Don't shoot." He says He then adds. "You might hit her."

"You see I do win now be good boys and girls and leave here. I will then take a helicopter to anther place and I will become ruler there." She says

"Shooooooot!!" Bridgette screams

Geoff then shoots his gin hitting Heather in the chest. The fake blood comes out. Heather in reaction shoots Trent. He falls to the floor he was just shot in his calf but is in great pain. Izzy then grabs Trent's gun that was knocked on the floor by Geoff.

"Izzy I thought we agreed never to use one of these." Owen says. She the drops it.

"Me to got just moment the Owen sorry." She says

"I never made that bow." Geoff says as he shoots his gun.

"Nothing is in it. Izzy pass me Trent's gun." He says as Izzy passes it to him

Geoff then walks to her as Izzy helps Bridgette and Owen helps Trent away.

"Looks like you have nothing." He says as he shoots her. She drops to the floor dead. He takes the treasure and walks out to the out side of the exchange point

-- --

"Here you go." Geoff says handing the treasure to Owen. Who takes it out and places it on the floor. A massive waterfall then falls from the highest peak as flowers begins to grow. He and Izzy then tend to their wounds after helping them heal he gets somethings ready for them.

(Reactions)

"Now that part I hated having to lift the flowers up from the side to make it look like they are growing." Katie says

"Think that is bad I had to make a fake water fall." Duncan says

-- -- --

(Movie)

"Thank you all. We will give Tyler a burial he deserves as well as the other three. But I asks you to leave my island. I want no outsiders to come here any more." Owen says he then farts and laughs

"Most the Bridgette miss will I must you says Owen chief but leave to you want not do I." Izzy says as they then bored the boat that Geoff and Bridgette come on they do receive gifts. From native clothing to a treasure not as valuable but worth allot.

The boat then takes off and Izzy and Owen wave goodbye.

"Our people are save now." Owen says

"Now save are people our." Izzy says mocking him.

"Now yes say I boyfriend my were you if asked girl that." Izzy says as she kisses him.

-- --

On the boat.

Geoff and Bridgette kiss. It then goes to a split scene of Geoff and Bridgette kissing and Izzy and Owen kissing.

(End movie)

-- -- --

"Okay now, in one hour you will watch Drawn to one by Yuba." Chris says as the campers leave to get something to eat.

"I think we did well." Bridgette says

The group. Izzy, Owen, Heather, Tyler, Duncan, Katie, Bridgette, Geoff and Trent." All walks off.

-- -- --

I hope you have enjoyed the first of two movie chapters.

Tomorrow or Wednesday the second Movie chapter will be up. (From Yuba)

Now remember they were acting. So this is necessary

No animal was harmed during the making of this movie.

Please review.


	24. Chapter 24 Drawn To One

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Sorry for no chapter yesterday, I finished it but I forgot to upload it LOL.

-- -- --

Chapter 24- Drawn To One.

Chris stands on the dock of shame dressed as a director.

"Last time on TDM the campers enjoyed a feature film by the team Adventure studios. Now the other tem will show their movie will Chef's head explode from such amateur work or will he be impressed at the movie only one-way to find out and that is to watch this episode of Total Drama Midway.

-- -- --

"Okay campers please have a seat. Yuba's movie Drawn to one is next. Now if they want they may say a few words about the movie."

"We are fine." Courtney says

"Let me hear from your captain Leshawana. Are you ready to start the film or do you have something to say." Courtney looks at her with an evil eye.

--

Confession cam

Chris: Well I just love exploiting rivalries for laughs

--

"We are ready. Courtney was right no need for you to have asked me." She says as Courtney smiles as she is settled down.

"Okay lets start the movie." Chris says

-- -- --

(Movie)

They all walk into a Gym room and Eva stands there with a whistle. In the background you hear Gwen's voice.

"it was the first day of school. I had return to this crap shoot after 1 summer break. It was gym class and I was glad I was in the same class as my boyfriend. However Courtney was in my class again. Last year she made me cry in front of the while school during the school play."

"Come on you scum." Eva screams at them blowing her whistle as they run back and forth on the field

"I seen little old ladies run better then you." Eva screams as they run harder and harder.

"DJ I am hating this new teacher of ours." Gwen says

"So am I the last teacher really was not so mean." He says to her

"Come on exercise is needed to unplug your fat little bodies." Eva says

"Courtney where is Noah and Ezekiel?" Lindsey asked

"They got a notice to get out of class."

"Well where are they?" She asks

"They got excused from this again." She says to her.

"Oh you been eying at Gina's boyfriend how come?"

"I like him, I deserve him more then she does." She looks at him with a little sparkle in her eyes.

(Reactions)

Trent starts to sweat.

"You okay Trent" Gwen asks as he his face becomes sweaty.

"Yeah just really exited for you that's all." He says

"Okay. Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing." Trent says

"Okay.." Gwen says patting him on the back then removing her hand as his sweat soaks it.

--

Confession cam

Trent: Watching this is tougher then I thought I am not one to get jealous I thought but turns out I am.

Gwen: Yeah I can tell Trent was having a hard time watching this.

--

-- -- --

(Movie)

Again you hear Gwen's voice

"Later that day was study hall, and I just knew Courtney was going to try to break me and DJ up again she as done this trick to many girls just to get her friends and let me tell you it works maybe not at first but it plays back in the girls head until they break up with their boyfriend over something that is not true."

"Gwen, on the way to 2ed period I saw DJ he was talking to this girl. He even said the words I love you to her. No lie."

"Stop the bullshit Courtney." Gwen says to her.

"No for real I saw her, she is a black girl. With a big body. Not someone I would want to get into a fight with." She says

"Okay I will talk to him about that later." Gwen says

"That's not all I saw him tell her that he actually hates you and is just using you to get what he wants."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he is dirty, us girls have to stick together."

Lindsey also walks up

"We know when a boy is a liar we have dated plenty over time." She says as if she agrees with Courtney.

Noah sits behind a desk in front of the class reading his book.

"Quite down this is study hall not talking hall." Noah says. As the others then return to their seats and Gwen takes out her sketch pad and begins to draw.

(Reactions)

"DJ who is the girl in the movie Courtney talks about?" Duncan asks

"You will see." DJ replies to him.

"Dudes I am interested it too." Geoff says

"DJ you better not be cheating on her in the film. Because I hate people who cheat on their girlfriend." Izzy says as she stares at Justin with an evil glare.

"Izzy just watch." He says

"You better not be or you be seriously manned." She says holding her and in a fist.

--

Confession cam

DJ: Does she realize its just acting. Or does she just put her self in the shoes.

Izzy: Well, DJ would never cheat on someone I just was messing with him. It was so funny. He is like just watch Izzy and I am like oh I will beat you up and rawr. I plan on keeping it up. But DJ needs a girl of his own. For real.

She is laughing

--

-- -- --

(Movie)

DJ, and Justin stand out in the hall. There are some cruddy made lockers in the back ground. Lindsey, and Gwen act as extra's marveling over Justin's body.

"Dude you trying out for the team this year?" DJ says, without saying a word Justin just nods.

DJ then heads to a room with Ezekiel there.

"How do you do it you seem to get all the girls eh. You and Justin."

"Well girls love my manly attitude I think. Either that or I am what you would call a chick magnet." He says in a cool smooth tone.

"There as got to be a secret its my JR in high school and I still haven't gotten a date."

"That's because you push away to much you isolate your self too much dude meet me later on at the coffee stand near P road 2." he says to him as he walks out.

"Okay." Ezekiel says as DJ walks out and he door slowly shuts.

-- --

Courtney and Lindsey are greeted by Leshawana.

"I heard what you said to Gwen during study hall."

"You cheating little b--." She says to them

"Well I am the most popular girl in school maybe I deserve him more." Lindsey says

"Lindsey you obey me I am the brains of the group speak only when Is ay so." Courtney says sounding like Heather.

"Okay." Lindsey says acting nervous.

"Besides I get him after all I was the one who is after him"

"You two say he is cheating on her with that girl That was his sister."

"No you don't all you do is manipulate and scare a girl until you get their boy. I am going to tall Gwen your dirty little plot because I know you done this too me before and I am still sour about it. If you want to stop me I will show you big girl." Leshawana says

She then walks off the set. And Courtney gives off a grunting noise.

(Reactions)

The girls all gazed at Justin when he was on screen.

"So it was his sister he was not cheating. Okay, DJ sorry about all of that." Izzy says.

"Its okay."

"Izzy, you would really beat him up event though its just a film." Owen says

"Its just a film I know that I was just messing with him but if he did that in real live he be dead meat." She says

"Great Canadian Cheese. That would be painful." Owen screams

"Shut up Owen!!" Heather says

"Okay Heather." He says becoming submissive.

--

Confession cam

Owen: Heather scared me a little.

--

-- -- --

(Movie)

In the background you again hear Gwen's voice.

"The final period of the day had come by art class. Here I was to ask DJ the question I said to Courtney the evil one that I would ask him."

Noah stands in front of the class.

"Okay on your table you will see 2 sheets of paper on for each of you. We are doing a free hand drawing. Best one gets to pick the movie we watch."

" He says as they begin to draw. DJ just watches as Gwen draws her picture. She starts to draw a mountain side. With a meadow entering to it. DJ is looking over at her paper smiling, his paper as nothing but a few circles on it but he is focused on her art.

She then stops.

"DJ I been meaning to ask you something. Are you cheating on me."

"What?. No!!." He says he then adds "Where did you get a stupid idea like that?"

"Courtney told me you were with a girl during study hall. A big black girl." Gwen says

"Gwen that's my Sister. Courtney is obviously a liar." He says to he as her drawing really comes into picture.

"Okay thanks." She says

"Looks like you can draw Gwen." he says

"I guess I can but DJ do you think this is really a skill or just luck?"

"Gwen that's a stupid question and I have said before there is no such thing as a stupid question guess I was wrong."

"Why is it stupid?"

"Why because its your skill you rock at drawing you enjoy it if you do keep it up."

"I guess I do enjoy it that's why I forced you to sign up for art class." She says with a giggle.

(Reactions)

"Wait who is DJ sister?" Lindsey asks

"Wait you are in the film and you don't know?" Eva says

"And who is that white girl with the long blond hair she is stupid." Lindsey says

"That's you." Bridgette says giggling at her mistake."

"See I told you she was dumb eh." Ezekiel says

Trent looks at Gwen

"That is a great picture." Trent says

"Thanks I could not think of anything so I just did what came to mind." She says

"That is so romantic." Katie says as Trent draws a picture on a piece of paper of her and him in the tunnel of love.

"Art is not your thing." Gwen says as she takes the paper and folds it before putting it in her pocket.

"Music is art." Trent says.

--

Confession cam

Gwen: Trent is so cool.

Trent: I told her music is art so I guess art really is my thing. it's a beautiful thing like the song of the soul that one so surely holds. You like its part of my new song that I am writing right now. It will be a soft rock song.

--

-- -- --

(Movie)

After they and the others acting as extras turn in their work Noah then acts as a judge.

"Gwen wins." He says

"Pick a movie."

"I don't know. I guess bloodbath 2 summer camp reign of terror " She says

"That's rated R."

"You can use the cut version." She says

"Okay well tomorrow it will be here."

In the back of class. Eva sits in the back drawing her picture.

"Come on she wins every time if it was weight lifting I would pick the film." Eva says

"Besides she picks horror movies all the time."

"Its art class not PE," DJ says

"Shut up." Eva says as she marches her way toward him.

"Sit down you two." Noah says as they take a seat.

Justin then stands and rips off his shirt.

--

Confession cam

Owen: Now that is art. I mean that was expected. stupid, stupid

He slaps him self.

Gwen: So hot

Eva: So lucky

Heather: Wow.

--

-- --

Later that day at the coffee stand DJ meets Ezekiel in the coffee shop.

"DJ you told me to come here."

"Look, to get a girl you just need to have an open personality. Ow I will ask you a few questions over a nice cup of espresso." DJ says

"Okay." Ezekiel says.

"Okay question 1 are you picky dater?"

"Yes." Ezekiel responds.

"Okay d you look for a certain personality?"

"Yes, I want a calm girl that likes things I do."

"Maybe you should be a little more open. Okay question number 2 have you ever asked a girl out?"

"yes once, I was rejected as she had a boyfriend already." He says

"Okay just be more open and ask girls out more and win them over with your personality."

"Okay." He says as he heads on out.

(Reactions)

"Wow Ezekiel have you really asked out a girl?" Katie asks

"Yeah. The result was what I said in the film."

"Well just keep pushing I guess. Just like I keep scoring yeah baby." Tyler says

"I am trying to read." Noah claims.

Justin is look at a image of himself in the mirror fixing up his hair.

Izzy then elbows Owen lightly.

"What Izzy?" Owen asks

"That is one reason I broke up with him, when we went on a date, he would look me in the face maybe once but he would stare at his reflection for the whole time. I mean why." Izzy says with a sense of anger in her voice.

--

Confession cam

Eva: What an impressive grudge she still hates him, though I still hate Heather and plan on feeding her to the fish buy the end of the week. Still none the less impressive.

--

-- -- --

(Movie)

In the background you again hear Gwen's voice.

"Later on after the breaking period of after school and after school activities came football tryouts I was in the bleachers watching DJ tryout for the team last year his and my Sophomore year he played linebacker for the varsity team."

"Justin." DJ says

Justin looks at him in the football gear as he runs on to the field. Eva is on the field.

"Okay I am acting as the substitute coach, Rick had to be somewhere today if you have any questions ask your magic 8 ball at home because I sure as hell will not answer any of them she says."

"Great. We get the PE coach here today." DJ says as Justin frowns showing despair.

They start to do tackling practice on dummies. DJ is doing fine but Justin holds back not to ruin his hair.

-- --

In the bleachers Courtney and Gwen cheer on DJ.

"Go DJ." Gwen says

"Why are you cheering for him." Gwen says he cheated on you.

"He did not he told me besides why are you cheering for him"

"Come on you can't believe that cheat he is lying to you I tell you. You just can't trust him."

"Well that makes you a liar too I know of your trick you did it to that one girl during class last year you know that girl with the apple shirt or some fruit on it like that."

Courtney the walks away as Lindsey walks to her.

"Courtney what's wrong?" She asks

"Not now. Lindsey." She says as she pushes her out of the way.

Lindsey looks at her surprised.

(Reactions)

"That was so mean why would she do that to that girl push her like that." Lindsey says

"Lindsey that's you." Courtney says

"Give it up Courtney she is dim witted you can't win with logic you have to speak stupid.." Heather says

"Can it Heather." Tyler says

"I am tired of you being so mean to Lindsey." He says to her.

"Whatever." Heather says

--

Confession cam

Heather: Since when are these people so defensive. Izzy, threatens to beat up boys who cheat on their girls. Maybe if I was a boy and she was Eva I would be scared but she is not but still the threat is there. Then you have Tyler now who protects his girl just like Trent, Duncan, and Geoff do. Its really annoying

--

-- -- --

(Movie)

Day one of the tryouts has ended and DJ runs over to Gwen after changing and showering

"Dam my legs are killing me." He claims

"You did great you make the team for sure." Gwen says

"I hope so but the completion looks stiff." He says. Lindsey walks over to them

"Can I sit here she says."

"Sure." They both say

"Oh DJ I forgot here. I drew this during study hall." She says as she tears at a page from her sketch pad it is her and DJ in the tunnel of love. For a split second you see her and Trent going into the tunnel of love with the word true over it.

--

Confession cam

Trent: What a relieve. I can't believe I was worried how stupid was that.

--

"Lindsey you have to look for less bossy friends so you can be your self." Gwen says

"Yes." She says as she walks off.

"Come on Gwen lets go to the fair and ride a real tunnel of love." DJ says to her

She smiles and follows him off the field.

"You still smell." She says Laughing

"I will meet you at your house at 6." He says as she holds on to his elbow with her head on it. The movie then stops as they continue their way off the field.

(Reactions)

"Good Job Gwen." Trent says

"Thank you." Gwen says to him

"Yeah happy ending." Izzy says

-- -- --

Chris turns off the film.

"Okay. Now Chef will evaluate each film the losers will then vote for 2 people on the winners that they would like to see on the list of possible eliminations, you may not select the person Chef declares the best." Chris says

As they all await Chefs verdict.

"Owen, can I sit on your shoulders while we wait." Izzy says

"Sure." He says she then jumps up on him.

-- -- --

I hope you enjoyed.

Next chapter will be Chefs verdict.

Please review.


	25. Chapter 25 Movie credits

Total Drama Midway

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

I will try to upload on a every other day rate, or everyday rate.

Sorry this took so long my keyboard was having troubles so it took a long time to type this.

-- -- --

Chapter 25- Movie credits

Chris stands on the dock of shame again dressed as a director. "Last time on TDM the campers watched the seconded movie and now they await the absolute Judgment from Chef on who wins and who will gain invisibility. What did Chef think of the movies will he have anything nice to say. Will he not want to work with me because I make him do this crap. Find out Tonight on Total Drama Midway!!"

-- -- --

"Okay campers now meet Chef in the mess hall in Two hours for his final verdict. Someone is going home tonight who will it be?" Chris says

The campers then leave in groups.

"What are doing?" Owen says asking Trent who is sitting on the dock.

"Waiting for Gwen, I told her to meet me here."

"That is so cool. What for?"

"A little something between me and her." He says

"Okay dude." Owen says as Gwen comes towards the dock in her bikini.

"See ya around dude." Owen says as he runs off. Gwen the takes a seat beside Trent.

"So what you want to tell me."

"Don't tell me you don't know" He says

"Don't know what?" She says with her hand over her lip

"Well I saw the image on the other side of the 'Tunnel of love' picture it was me and you."

"Glad you noticed I drew the picture ofscreen so I thought drawing that as well."

"Well I am glad you did." Trent says as he gives her a lite kiss on the nose.

--

-- -- --

Geoff with Duncan walks through the wood. They spot Noah sitting down reading his book.

"Noah 'sup man." Geoff says

"What is it you brainiacts want?" Noah says rudely

"Nothing man just thought we throw a party." Duncan says as he cracks his knuckles. Before lifting Noah, Geoff then holds him in place as Duncan gets out a peicing and puts it through his shirt hanging him from a tree, he then puts a picture frame around him as Geoff takes out his camrea and takes the picture.

"Picture perfect." Geoff says

"That's just really mature do you have any idea how stupid you are."

"Hey you up there how is the weather." Duncan says as he high five Geoff, Izzy comes swinig in on a vine she lands on her feat.

"I see Noah is just hanging there." Izzy says

"Yeah, he is really up high." Duncan says

"Down low." Geoff says

"No dude up high he can't reach down low."Duncan says to him

"Well then I guess he is too slow." Izzy says laughing

"Bot haha, now get me down from here."Noah says

"Nah we rather let you hang." Duncan says as him and Geoff get off.

" Ezekiel stalk to off Noah around ya see" Izzy says as she heads out.

"Willsome one get me down from here!!.."Noah screams. Courtney then gets him down.

"Duncan is so immature." She says to him

"Yeah and so is, Izzy and Geoff." He says as he walks to the boys cabin to get some peace and quite to read his book. Courtney then runs to catch up with Duncan.

-- -- --

Eva is seen throwing a footballto Tyler. Tyler runs back turns around then his feet leve the ground as he is hit agents a cabin wall. Bridgette then laughs Lindsey looks at them as her and Katie give each other a peticare.

"Whats so funny." She asks as Tyler holds up the football in trump.

"Nothing Lindsey." Bridgette says

"What's the matter jock. Girl got too much arm for you." Eva says

"Oh I love that shade." Katie says to Lindsey

"Me too Kasey, that is why I spent the extra buck to get it." She says

"Its Katie." She says

"You see how I caught that ball pretty awesome don't you say." Tyler says in a soft but exuberant tone.

"He is such a jock," Eva says

"Tell me about it." Bridgette says

"You know surfer girl I still hate you."

"Yeah I know." She says to Eva who was still very mad at here.

-- -- --

Leshawana and Heather are arguing.

"Woo, tell me you did not just say that." Leshawana says

"You're a project wannabe you could not live there for real for 5 minutes."

"Well I have and now you could not live there for 10 seconds white girl you would get shot until you resembled Swiss cheese." Leshawana says snapping her fingers at her.

"The only reason you have not been shot is because killing hippos is illegal." Heather says to her as Leshawana then retaliates.

"Well this hippo is about to get all up in your face." She says as she gets towards Heather, who as her head turn and is drooling.

"What you drooling about." Leshawana says as Heather points to Justin as he takes a hose and waters down his body and the water steams off fit.

"That." Heather says

"Oh my that is fine." Leshawana says

-- -- --

Ezekiel is just walking around, Izzy is in the back ground imitating him. He raises his left arm she raises hers, he looks to his left she does the same, every time he looks in her direction she quickly hides behind something.

Geoff and Duncan the find DJ who is with bunny.

"What's going on guys." DJ says

"Nothing much we just left Noah hanging." Duncan says

"It was so cool, if I did that at my school I would so get a long detention." Geoff says

Courtney comes in and kicks Duncan in the balls.

"What was that for?" Duncan ask as he falls on his knees.

"You are so immature." She says

"You really are a bully."

"You like me."

--

Confession cam

Courtney: I do not like him though that prank was kind of funny.

Duncan: She likes me she is just hiding hit.

He his still bending over from the kick.

--

Izzy is still stalking Ezekiel, he turns around and she jumps to get behind a large rock behind he but he leg gets stuck in a trap.

"Woo." Izzy screams as she is pulled up and hung upside down.

"How long have you been following me eh?" Ezekiel asks her

"Oh I don't know for about an hour or so." She says

"That's disturbing." He says backing off a little.

"Campers, report to the mess hall for your credits."

The campers each leave to the mess hall.

--

Confession cam

Bridgette: I wonder what Chef will say.

Gwen: Yeah I expected this.

--

-- -- --

The campers are in the mess hall and Chef is walking back and forth. His hands are in his pockets

"Listen up those films were the most disgusting pieces of crap I have ever seen. If it was up too me I send you all home." He says

'Now the first movie, had not back story too it why where they looking for the treasure and what great ending you help save my people, we became friends now get the F off my island. What in tarnations were you thinking" He says as he points his finger at Bridgette's neck who stiffs up backwards biting her lip.

"Just lay it on us what did you think of our movie?" Gwen says. Chef picks up a knife and throws it at Gwen who ducks and dodges it.

"What was that for?" She asks

"I will get to your movie in just a minute, and from now on you talk when I address to you. Do you all understand."

"Yes sir!!." They all shout even Eva.

"Good, now, the actors, Owen was not him self he was too wise. So he is a no for immunity, then you have Tyler who's role was very limited ad he sucked at it so son your done." He says as Owen and Tyler walk to the other side as instructed by Chef.

"Alright Katie, what was in that suitcase anyway I don't remember seeing."

"oops sorry I missed that angle." Duncan says

"Then you both are out. That leaves, Trent, Izzy, Heather, Bridgette and Geoff. Now I know it was Bridgette's idea to write this piece of junk and I hate Izzy for kicking me in the face and shooting me with a dart gun so you both are out."

"Now that leaves 3 people Trent sorry but you did not cut it too limited in role." He says

--

Confession cam

Trent: Did just say he was sorry too me?

Izzy: Oh yeah that karate match with Chef was so much fun, but I do have to admit that shooting him was a mistake but so much fun.

--

"Now Geoff wins best actor and Heather wins best actress for the team of misfits number 1." He says then his head turns and he smiles at the other team who back off creped out but Eva who this times dares him to come closer.

--

Confession Cam

Leshawana: Now I knew Eva was hard core but I never thought she was suicidal, Chef is crazy and not the type of crazy Izzy is he is a deadly type of crazy.

Eva: They just need to stand up to him

--

"Well your movie was boring, what were you thinking, now what a gay movie, oh some girl is trying to break us up you all make me sick. Now I am just going to be nice and jump into who wins invisibility from your tem but first who does not, Noah for being the writer, Leshawana for his limited pointless role, same of that goes to Ezekiel and Justin, Eva for what she just did, Gwen for he soft girl role, then Lindsey for not getting the names write and not knowing who she was, that leaves DJ and Courtney as the winners of invisidarnbility."he says as they high five each other

--

Confession cam

Lindsey: For real who was that girl in the film.

--

"I have been requested to say what movie I liked best tell you the truth I select the first one it had more too it, so Yuba you will vote for any 2 of them except, Heather or Geoff to be at the bonfire with you so write down on this piece of paper." He says as he takes out a piece of paper. "Who you want to join you."

They each walk up and write down a name of the person they would vote off from the other team.

"Now lets tally them up. 4 votes Izzy,2 votes Tyler, the rest have none or 1 so you two will join the group for elimination. Now you 11 vote off someone other then Courtney or DJ."

-- -- --

The 10 of the campers that are going to the bonfire are in the mess hall the missing one is Justin who left to do his hair. are in the mess hall still.

"Well I say its impossible to make any of you to vote off anyone at this point." Courtney says

"Well I say we should vote off Justin, after all he did not say his lines and was too busy looking pretty to complete his parts." Gwen says

"Gwen is right but Izzy as been stalking us and been really creepy." Ezekiel says

"Well its just lots of fun." Izzy says

"Besides your all just really easy." She says after.

"Well its also a felony." Noah says pointing it out.

"idea no have you for wanted am I felonies much how idea no have you ,Noah." Izzy says to him laughing

"Can you stop that,." He asks

"Yeah girl can you please stop that for now." Leshawana asks.

"Okay." Izzy says

"Well I am voting off Justin." Courtney says. Lindsey then jumps in

"But he is like super sexy." She says.

"Sexy yes, but he is a cheat, here is how it goes you see him you fall in love at first sight, then you try to look really good so you use some money to buy a new dress or something. Then he dated you and sees if he can use you for your money like he did too me." Izzy says in an angry voice

"I don't like being cheated." Lindsey says

Chris burst in.

"Campers what are you doing you are ruining the suspense. Get out and do your own thing." He says.

-- -- --

At Chef's and Chris's secrete recording location

"Chef okay I am back now what was that you were saying."

"I have a plan to put these ungrateful campers in their place. Once the bonfire ceremony ends me and you will discuss how the next challenge will be arranged."

"Sounds fun man sounds fun." Chris says grinning with Chef.

-- --

Izzy is hanging upside down from a tree. Owen is sitting on the base of the trunk eating some canned beans.

"Izzy you worried?" Owen asked

"Not really besides I had fun and even if I am voted off I will be back like last time."

"Are you sure?" he asks

"No not really. But I don't really mind."

--

Confession Cam

Owen: I do I like you Izzy.

(Izzy from out side the confessional)

Izzy: Thanks Owen!!..." She screams

Owen: Your welcome Izzy.

He then farts

--

Duncan then looks Courtney who is smiling.

"Duncan how could you be so mean?" She asks

"You act like your surprised." He says

"No I am not just want to know why."

"Does it matter once you go bad there is no stopping it. I may have a soft side but who cares if the rest is as rigged as I want them to believe."

Geoff and DJ along with Bridgette come.

"Hey Bridgette." Courtney says

"Hey. What's up." Bridgette says back to her.

"Duncan dude, it fells god being save." Geoff says

"It does." He says back to him

"Who do you think will be voted off."

"Tough to say no really sticks out."

-- -- --

They are at the mess hall and Chef is serving them dinner.

"Now I hope one of you brats that will be kicked off enjoys your last meal here." He says as he piles on extra of his normally served paste to them.

"if anything I will miss it will not be the food." Noah says

"What was that strungy kid." Chef says. Geoff then butts in

"He said nothing just a little joke between me and him"

"It better have been so what was the joke say it loud so that everyone can hear."

Noah starts to sweat not having a joke in mind

--

Confession cam

Geoff: I was just trying to help the dude.

--

"Well Chef says to him"

--

Confession cam

Leshawana: Noah is a dead man.

Noah: Yeah I thought I was going to die then.

--

Chef looks at him deeply, the rest of the campers had their attention drawn to them

"Well there is a pineapple." Noah struggles to get it out

"Ah Chef it really was not that funny, I don't think he should say it out loud." Geoff says

"Yeah, Geoff is right." Noah says as he quickly finds a seat. Bridgette walks over to Geoff

"That was pretty cool of you." She say kissing him on the cheek

--

Confession cam

Izzy: that's it I am hooking up Katie and DJ they seem good for each other.

--

Duncan, Courtney, Heather and Noah all sit at one table.

"Look we need to get rid of Justin he can be dangers because the further he goes the less likely he be voted of." Heather says

"Well I say Izzy she is annoying. Noah says

"Look it as to be Justin for the reasons Heather said unless Noah you like to volunteer." Courtney says

"Fine."

--

Confession cam

Noah: No way I am I voting any one off but Izzy unless something big happens to make me think otherwise.

Heather: I admit that its not the strongest of the alliances I made but the people in it are more skilled then the last. Duncan can be a little dangerous I will dump him first.

Courtney: I can't believe Duncan convinced me to join an alliance with Heather and Noah the two most hated campers.

--

"Okay who do you think will vote off Justin Heather?" Duncan asks

"Well Courtney is one, Izzy, Lindsey, and a few other dim wits don't worry. They will be easy to get too just Courtney have a talk to them and make them think Justin must go. But be careful don't tell of this alliance." She says to them but mostly to Courtney

"What about Bridgette does she have a say in any of this you did say she made an alliance with you." Duncan says to Heather.

"She only did it for that one challenge to help save her butt. Besides she does not matter, dumping her will come soon.

"Well I am going to hang with the guys." Duncan says

He walks over to Geoff and the others. Chris then walks in.

"So how as Chef been treating you. If I was you I would say great just to not lose any limbs."

"What!!." Lindsey says

"Relax I am just kidding. I need to give the winners their prize. They win, luxurious new home video set with a deluxe books of famous lines from films and customs to be what ever they want." He says as Chef shows off the prizes giving it too each of them. Even Izzy and Tyler. Izzy then looks at the costumes

"Cool Yo. I am a warrior princess." She says as she puts on some make up to look like war markings she also puts on light green tights. And takes out a sword. Then lets out a war cry. Owen quickly gets her out side.

"Come you Warrior princess you lets have some fun."

"Okay." Izzy says she runs off ahead of him

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Hope you have enjoyed

Who will get voted off. Eva, Ezekiel, Gwen, Izzy, Justin, Leshawana, Lindsey, Noah or Tyler?

Please review


	26. Chapter 26 Cut

Total Drama Midway

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

1st of a 2 chapter post. To make up for missing the past few days

------------- ------------------------------ ------------------

Chapter 26- Cut

Chris stands on the dock of shame. "Last time on TDM the campers took some harsh criticism from Chef on the crap they called a movie. In the end it was the Adventure Studios who walked out the winners but not so much Izzy and Tyler who despite being on the winning team were voted by the losers also known as Yuba to be up for elimination. Who will be voted off, and who will get me that new hair gel? Find out tonight on Total Drama Midway!."

------------------- ------------------------------------- -----------------------------

The campers are in the mess hall. All but Izzy and Owen, Izzy is still acting as if she is the warrior princess.

"What is wrong with that girl?" Gwen asks looking surprised as Izzy runs out with Owen.

"Who knows Gwen but I can tell you there is nothing wrong with you." Trent says

Over at the table with Heather and Courtney and Noah.

"I wish we could vote Trent off." Heather declares.

"Well we can't he is not one of the options we can use to vote off." Courtney says

"Well hun I can tell that." Heather says

Duncan sits next to DJ and Geoff

"Dudes you should have seen it, it was awesome." Geoff says to them pointing to his elbow. DJ is biting his lip as they talk about blood and gore.

"That is sick but this scare right here, boy was it painful." Duncan says. DJ covers his eyes and ears as Duncan begins to tell the story. Duncan's eyes widen.

"This one time on the way home from school, I went across a busy street, I dodged a car to be hit by someone on his bike his handle bar went through my calf you could see it sticking out of the other side it was wicket." He says, DJ then walks back from the table to a seat a few spots away.

"I can't take much more of that grouse stuff" DJ says.

"I agree." Katie says staring at him. DJ is sort of surprised.

------------------ -------------------- ----------------------------------

Izzy is running through the woods, with energy that does not seem to have a limit Owen is panting trying to stay on pace with her

"Hehhehhehehhe ya Hehehe ya!!!!!!.." She screams as she swings her sword at some bushes.

"Izzy slow down." Owen says

She then swings her sword again. This time she hears a thunk. The a grawl. Her eyes widden as a bear rubs its head. The growls holding up its paws as Izzy then runs the other way passing Owen.

"Owen come this way now!," She screams.

"Why?"

"Oh no reason I just want to." She says

"I will just wait here for you." He says turning around to get to a tree to rest he sees the bear.

"Sweet mother of mirth that's a big bear." He says running as fast as he can he catches up to Izzy then like in the movies their speed somehow becomes equal.

"I thought it was nothing."

"Okay so I hit a bear big deal I bet its friendly." She says

"Then why are we running."

"Because it is fun." She says as she jumps behind a rock taking Owen with her. The bear runs off a head of them

"Lets play games with it." She says as she starts to imitate the bear.

--------- -------------------- -----------------------

Back in the mess hall, Duncan and Geoff are still exchanging their stories of battle wounds DJ, had made knights armor to protect him self for the rest of the day. Though he was away from there he could still hear them speaking.

----

Confession cam

DJ: Why do they have to talk about this kind of stuff

Duncan: I find it sort of funny on how DJ can be a linebacker and be afraid to get his.

----

Leshawana is looking over at Heathers group.

"Levanda what you looking at?" Lindsey asks

"Girl is Leshawana and what I am looking at are those little snakes, Courtney, Noah, Heather, and Duncan this is going to be just like last time Heather advances out of cheating, by all means no mater what this sister will not let that happen." She says with a fire in her eyes.

Eva sits down away from the crowd

----

Confession cam

Eva: What a bunch of freaks, though I agree with sister thunder thighs Heather is going down.

----

Chef puts the daily slop on Bridgette's plate she then takes a seat next to Gwen.

"Hey Gwen." She says

"Hey what's going on?" Gwen asks her

"Nothing, Geoff and Duncan are talking about getting hurt so I thought I sit over here for now."

"That's not a problem." Trent says who was across from Gwen

They each look at each other

"So how do you like your prize."

"Its alright, I will hardly use the costumes maybe for something like Halloween, the camera though I can use to tap some of my surfing and maybe receive a sponsor and go pro." She says to them

"That's great." Gwen says

"What about you Trent?" Bridgette asks

"Well, I will make music videos with me and by friends back home." He says

----

Confession cam

Trent: Hey Bud, Rick, Lisa what's going on this is a shout out to your from Trent at Camp Wawanakwa.

----

Bridgette spins her fork in the slop.

"We are truly amazing." She says

"How?" Gwen asks

"What do you think?"

"Oh I see."

"What is it?" Trent asks confused

"We will tell you afterwards." Gwen says

"Okay." Trent says with his left eyebrow raised up slightly.

----------------- ------------------- -----------------

Justin tears off his shirt causing a few of the girls to fall back from their seat

He looks at them as they get back with a sparkle in his teeth and a twinkle in his eyes they fall over again.

"Lindsey you okay?" Tyler asks her

"Yeah Tyler I am fine he is just so cute."

"Girl I could not agree with you more, he is quite the looker." Leshawana says

They star t him as his food magically turns into something good tasting

"How did he do that"

"He is just that hot even food, becomes only the best for him." Leshawana says as everything as if magic turns into something good.

"That's kind of unfair eh. Now we have to watch him through jealousy." Ezekiel says, Heather then walks to him

"Hey Zeke if you want to not look at that happening, why not vote him off you have the power." She says in a unusually friendly tone

"Okay who are you and hat did you do too Heather." Gwen says to her over hearing what she said to Heather

"That was very friendly sounding the message maybe not but the tone." Gwen says

"Shut up weird Goth girl this is between me and him." She says in her normal harsh unfriendly tone

"Yeah manipulating him to vote your way really is friendly I see."

"I said shut up" She says

"That's it!." Gwen says then adds to t "I am so going to rearrange your body!." She then says as she gets to Heather.

----

Confession cam

Heather: I know this little fib is not true, but what a great wa to work torward Gwen getting the boot.

----

"Well look who likes Ezekiel hey Trent looks like your girl is cheating on you." Hetaher says

"I do not like him, he is a sexist bastard."

"Bingo." Heather says walking too the table were Courtney and Noah are.

"Vote off Gwen." She says

"no we have already decided and we don't fully agree."

"Fine, just when you lose don't come crying to me." Heather says

----

Confession cam

Courtney: She as to learn just because we are in her alliance does not mean everything she wants happens I want someone who is not Gwen to be kicked off after all me and Gwen well today have really become more of friends not enemies don't get me wrong sooner or later she will have to go but she is not half bad

Ezekiel: That was kind of harsh eh

----

Ezekiel then takes as seat and begins or attempts to begin eating his food, his was red while the others were white leading him to believe his got an extra ingredient it had a really bitter taste to it before sloping down to the taste of vomit in it is little chunks of food. Chef whips his mouth

(Flashback)

Over at the secrete location

"I dare you to eat, Dog food." Chris said as Chef takes some and begins to eat it he soon after that throws up. Later on he is able to make it go away.

"why does this look like Dog food." Lindsey said to him as Chef remembered what he at throwing up mere seconds before Ezekiel got there.

"Should not have taken that dare." He said to him self serving the strongly colored slop to Ezekiel.

----------- --------------------------- --------------------

Izzy is still imitating the bear. He lets out a growl the bear ten turns its head, grabbing Owen she jumps behind a rock. The bear looks over at a camera slicks back his air and shrugs. Izzy does the same before following the bear on ward Owen as a worried look on his face but tries to hide it every time Izzy looks over his way.

"Hey Owen know what would be really funny?" Izzy says still imitating the bear

"What?"

"If we were to lead the bear to the mess hall that be so funny, people will be like eek it's a bear." She says exited as the bear sees her and begins to chase them again.

"Forget that Izzy run for it." Owen says as they run the way they came as they run by.

"why is he mad?" Owen ask

"That's because when I was playing around I hit him on his head by mistake."

"Maybe if you say your sorry.'

"Sorry MR. Bear." Izzy says but the bear keeps coming at them

"Nope just run until we get into the mess hall." Izzy says

"Okay, but isn't the mess hall the other way."

"Oh crap it is." She says reacting to the mistake they made in the direction they are running.

---------------- ------------------------------------ -----------------------

Duncan and Geoff head out of the Mess hall

"Dude where we heading?" Geoff asks

"The best battle scare place on the island 1000 foot dive we will play a prank on Noah there we just need to play it out." Duncan says

"Noah eh, that's sounds cool. What we going to do?" Geoff says then asks. Duncan grabs him by the collar.

"I will tell you when we get there." He says in a whisper to Geoff.

"don't we have to wait for him to be save or something." Geoff says

"Yes we do this prank will be pulled tomorrow, If any one is kicked of it is going to be either Justin, Izzy or Gwen. Trust me I know. Oh and get DJ." he says as Geoff goes back in calling on DJ to come. The all head to a cave

"I thought we were heading to 1000 foot dive to pull a prank on Noah." Geoff says

"I just said that because I did not want other people to know where we were really heading." he says

"Okay then why bring us here man." DJ says

"Its simple, Heather has formed and alliance me, Courtney are in it and Noah is as he puts it playing along. Point is we need to form our own alliance. I can get them to vote my way and once needed I can get Courtney to help us vote off Heather." he says to them

"So you are saying we once again form our guys alliance."

"Exactly. Geoff, you build a branch one with Bridgette, Trent, and Gwen, DJ you with the others who hate Heather do that and we make it to the final 3." Duncan says as they hear Izzy and Owen screaming by them. They both run into the cave and the 3 boys run out as they now are all being chased by a bear.

"Izzy, Owen you 2 want to join me in taking down Heather." Duncan says

"Sure." they both say.

"Cool." He says

"Why is the bear chasing you?" DJ asks

"Well I was a warrior princess and by mistake I hit him on the head. Tell me you did not bring bunny."

"Crap I did." DJ says as his speed some how doubles as he is the first to get back to the mess hall. He pants and is relieved that bunny was still safe.

---------------- ------------------------------------ -----------------------

"Where did you go DJ?" Trent asks

"Bear, Izzy, chasing. Bunny."

"oh let me guess crazy girl endangered us all again by her stupid games to get a bear to chase us." heather says

"Well sort of, more like I was scared to death for bunny though yes she did endanger us." he says

"Where is Duncan, Geoff, Owen, and Izzy." Gwen asks

"Well they are still being chased."

"they better lead the bear away from here." Heather says

"You got that right." DJ says, as he pets bunny. A snake comes slithering by as it tries to get to bunny DJ jumps back

"A snake a snake." he says as Katie picks it up and gently puts it out side. Justin then shows the snake his smile and its eyes glow and it slithers the other way as Justin's sexiness is too much for it to handle.

"I have to go do something if I see anyone that is here right now not here when I come back those people will all be kicked off along with the person voted off." He says they all look at each other and nodded that they are going to remain in the Mess hall.

---------------- ------------------------------------ -----------------------

Chef heads over to their secrete filming location

"Dude you are messed up." Chris says to him

"I know. Hehehe, those campers don't know what in store for them in their next challenge."

"What you want them to do?" Chris asks

Chef then whispers it in to his ear. Chris then laughs

"Dude that is messed up like really Awwwee-some!!." Chris says as he listens to what Chefs idea for the next challenge is.

"Any way pretty boy its my turn to dare you."

"Okay lay it on me."

"I dare you to have a bad hairdo when you do the marshmallow ceremony tonight."

"You are in a sick mood today aren't you."

"Yes I am." Chef says to him

"A dare is a dare I guess I have no choice. I can not afford to pay you that money"

"No you can't Hehehe you have been on quite a losing streak."

"I have." Chris says

----

Confession cam

Chris: Okay so here is the deal, me and Chef well made a deal we would dare each other to do things, the dares of corset may not include things like kill your self because if we refuse we have to pay 100 dollars and the other person can dare them again in hopes of banking another 100 dollars.

----

-------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- -----------------------

In the mess hall they see Chef and Chris walk in

"Campers." Chris says as they all look at him

"Okay as anyone seen, Geoff, Duncan, Owen or Izzy?" Chris asks

"They are being chased by a bear." DJ says

"No way that is Awwwee-some lets watch." Chris says as he pulls out a TV finding the camera that the 4 are in few of. There they are all screaming trying to get away from a bear.

----

Confession cam

Bridgette: He is whacked up those 4 are endanger and here he is just watching them.

Chris: Okay so I know I should have done something.

Chef: No way he does that dare, 100 dollars here I come and if he does ha pretty by is not so pretty any more hehe hehe.

----

The campers watch as the group splits up, Geoff and Duncan one way and Izzy and Owen the other way. The bear goes towards Izzy and Owen.

----

Confession cam

Courtney: I was sort of glad when it went away from Duncan though the danger was very hot.

Bridgette: Thank you for leaving him alone.

Noah: If I am lucky I may se Izzy eaten by a bear though if I was the bear I would go for the all you can eat buffet.

----

Izzy and Owen finally get away and to the mess hall at the same time as Duncan and Geoff.

"oh Great Canadian cheese." Owen says as they are safe from the bear

"That was so fun Owen lets do it again." Izzy says as the rest of the campers look at her surprised.

"Campers the Bonfire pronto." Chris says

-------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- -----------------------

Yuba and Izzy and Tyler all appear at the bonfire ceremony but Chris is not here.

(in the communal bathrooms)

Chris is messing up his hair as Chef requested he do, he puts on the wig Heather, Lindsey and Sadie wore and puts a watt of gum in it.

"This is so bad." He says as he walks out the campers all are laughing.

"very funny, it was a dare by Chef and I am so going to get him back at this."

----

Confession cam

Chef: I can't believe he did it

----

"Okay I have 10 marshmallows on this plate if your name is called please get up and collect your marshmallow if your name is not called you will walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers and you can't come back ever." he says as he begins to call out names.

"DJ, Courtney, Leshawana, Lindsey, Noah, Tyler." You all are save he says as he hands them each a marshmallow.

"Ezekiel. Your save man." He says as he tosses it to him.

"Eva, Gwen you two are save. Izzy, Justin this is the final marshmallow one of you are leaving the island. And the finally marshmallow goes to. Drum roll please."

Chef makes the drum role bum bum bum

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to

…………

………

……..

………..

……….

……..

Izzy." he says as she collects her marshmallow and sticks her winks at Justin.

"sorry dude but here are the confessions." Chris says as he now shows the tapes.

----

Confession cam

Noah: Justin though I would prefer Izzy but for now Justin

Izzy: Justin for reasons I been ranting about for some time now.

Ezekiel: Gwen what she said was kind of harsh.

DJ: Izzy nearly got bunny killed girl nothing agents you though

Courtney: Justin he may be hot but he can be too hot for us to keep focus he as too go.

Eva: Izzy reason is obvious

Gwen: Justin he did not say his lines during the movie that is what caused us the challenge

Leshawana: Justin not playing your part was not a smart move.

Lindsey: Justin I would so hate to be cheated

Tyler: Izzy she is nuts during the making of out movie she played countless pranks on me. Each one worst then the last.

Justin: (says nothing just holds up a picture of Izzy)

----

"Lets tally them up 6 votes Justin, 4 votes Izzy, and 1 vote Gwen." He says as Justin gets his stuff and begins to walk the dock of shame, Izzy still in her Warrior Princess wardrobe chases him swinging her sword around he jumps on the boat and barely escapes her.

------------------------- ----------------------- ---------------------------

Hope you have enjoyed.

Prettyandpink2: Sorry that Justin had to go but do not worry the losers will be shown allot more often now I just had to wait until I got a few campers there.

Vote off list order

1. Beth, 2. Harold, 3. Sadie, 4. Cody, 5. Justin

What could Chef's challenge be?

Please review.

-------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- -----------------------


	27. Chapter 27 The under the bed monsters

Total Drama Midway

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

2ed chapter in the double special this challenge is a Halloween special. I hope you enjoy.

----------------- ----------------------- -------------------------

Chapter 27- The under the bed monsters

Chris stands on the dock of shame. "Last time on TDM Izzy hit a bear on its noggin and her, Owen, Duncan, Geoff, and DJ were chased through out the camp grounds while I being the kind person that I am watched and laughed. 2 campers received plenty of hate in the confessionals but in the end it was Justin the pretty boy who was hogging up all of the spot light from me to walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers out of here. Who will be the next one to walk the dock of shame. Will Chef take his dare after he humiliated me during the bonfire ceremony by making me have a bad hair do. Find out Tonight on Total Drama Midway"

----------------------------- ------------------------- ----------------------------------

The campers are near the totem pole. Chef and Chris have evil grins on their face

"That can't be good, the evil grins are never good." Gwen points out

"Oh it actuarially might be fun for you Gwen." He says to her

"How can it possibly be fun?"

"Well what's today the 28th or something like that. Point is it is growing ever closer to Halloween, and your challenge is to build the best haunted house that will scare the other team out of their socks. You will be judged by Chef on its scary factor, you may use material from the arts and crafts room to make you house and of course you may use personal items. The winning team will get to watch a movie on Halloween a scary movie. Both teams will receive candy. Each team as until Halloween night to build their haunted house. Team one will be known as the Vampires and will be made of Izzy, Bridgette, Heather, Leshawana, Geoff, Duncan, Noah, and Owen. Team two will be known as the Ghost that team will include Courtney, Gwen, Lindsey, Eva, Katie, DJ, Ezekiel, Trent, and Tyler."

"Okay this actually sounds like fun." Gwen says

"Oh my Gwen. This is going to be wicket we could so show DJ the greatness of hoor." Duncan says

----

Confession cam

DJ: I do not like the sound of that.

Izzy: This is going to be so much fun.

----

"Okay but before I allow your team to begin with that, every camper here will participate in another challenge this one is all for fun the winner of the contest will be awarded with the ability to egg every one else at camp." He says then adds "Except me or Chef." Duncan snaps his fingers.

"What will we have to do Chris?" Geoff asks.

"Well it is a costume contest scariest and best one wins. For this part there are no teams so have fun." He says as the campers head off

----

Confession cam

Duncan: Now this is my type of challenge. The fact that I can score them more then once is pretty awesome and if I win the costume contest I can egg every other camper here at camp that is going to be sick.

Gwen: Who do I want to see egged, Heather she deserves it.

----

Courtney and Duncan are putting their costumes together.

"What are you going to be Duncan?" She asks him

"You have to wait and see, but I tell you its going to be wicket."

"Well, I am going to be a ghost." She says

"You'll still be hot." He says to her with a wink.

"Duncan. I don't like you."

"As if Princess you known you like me." He says to her

"Look call me that one more time and you will actually be a real ghost." She says to him. As she then grabs him and kisses him holding him tight at first Duncan is surprised but then he lets the kiss keep coming.

----

Confession cam

Courtney: I do not like him.

(Out side the confessional.) "Come on girl just admit it already you like Duncan." Leshawana says

Courtney: No I do not Leshawana.

(Out side the confessional.) "Yes you do. Now give someone else a turn girl."

Leshawana: Finally girl was protesting forever. Look, between me and you I have this one in the bag I picked the scariest thing I can think of. Leshawana is not going to get egged, and only one, only one camper is on my radar. And that's Heather. So unless she wins she will be egged the most and she knows that. Who can not win or else we all be in a world of hurt, Eva girl threw some fat ball in the baseball challenge what can she do with an egg I am not willing to find out.

----

Bridgette and Geoff help each other put together their costumes. Bridgette puts on some fish like scales.

"Going as a fish or something Bridge?"

"Not quite Geoff, though it as something to do with the sea" She says too him

"Awesome mine as too do with…" He is interrupted.

"Parties." She says putting it in for him

"How'd you know?" He ask as he makes a clown mask

"I just had a hung." She says laughing

----

Confession cam

Geoff: She is a really good guess, I really want to know how she knew. Wait a minute dudes, that's it I love parties duh so obvious."

----

"Geoff can you pass some of the paint." She asks him.

"Sure thing Bridgette." He says as he does while putting his hat on her. She laughs at it and she paints her skin a light blue color. With dabs of blood red on it.

--------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- ----------------------

Gwen looks at her Costume and nods.

"This will surely win. Heather is going down."

----

Confession cam

Heather: Everyone was looking at me funny, well Gwen, Leshawana, and Trent the most what did I do.

Gwen: She is really clueless. Not that she did anything we all just need to tech her a lesson.

----

Gwen's hands hold a bag with he costume in it as she goes to the communal bathroom to change into hers

"I wonder what Trent is going to be?" She asks her self. Heather is looking in the mirror fixing her eye brows. Gwen giggles.

"What's so funny Gwen, if your going to try and scare me better luck next time" Heather says

"No, it something different even though I have to say that sounds like fun." She says

"I can't stand any of you." Heather says as she walks out.

-------------------------------- -------------------------------------- -----------------------------

DJ and Lindsey are doing theirs together.

"Aw that is so cute." She says looking at his costume.

"What is it?" She the asks

"The friendly Ghost not all monsters have to be scary." He says

"I agree. I ma going as a Unicorn princess."

"Nice girl nice." he says to her as she raps up some card board into a horn.

----

Confession cam

DJ: Who ever said you need scary.

Chris: "Look I have yet too see the costumes, but I can tell Lindsey's and well DJ's will be lame. I hope I am presently surprised.

(Dressed as a vampire)

----

Izzy is hanging up side down from a tree by a rope tied around her feat however he whole body is not shown only a close up of her backside.. Owen is getting his costume ready . He as green skinned and wrinkly skin.

"Izzy aren't you going to get yours ready."

"What are you talking about. Owen Izzy is dead." She says as he looks up and asses Izzy's body hanging upside down from the tree with no head on and tied by a rope.

"Holy Lola they killed Izzy!!." He screams as she starts to laugh, she climes the tree and cuts off the rope making the Izzy body fall.

"He he he."

"I did not see that coming." Owen says

----

Confession cam

Izzy: I had some extra time after I made my costume which no one knows about so I made a Izzy doll with no head. I though it be funny. I plan on using headless dolls of us in my teams haunted house. And it was so funny. He was like no Izzy why did you have to die, maybe I should have milked it more. I like the sounds of screams you know."

----

Trent, Leshawana, Tyler, Kati, Noah, Eva and Ezekiel are all making their costumes. Trent is taking some parts and is putting it on him self.

"I say this is going pretty nicely." he says as he paints his body a wooden tint and dies his hair red.

Leshawana is putting some long antenna looking things on hers it appears to be a giant spider.

"I said I am using the scariest thing I can think of." She says out loud

"stuff will you I am trying to concentrate." Eva says

"The paint on mine is already chipping." Tyler says as his mask starts to fall apart."

"Dude did you use, a support for it like a rubber or something?" Trent asks him

"No why?"

"Try doing that." Trent says

----

Confession cam

Noah: Well I choose something allot more scary then giant bugs, my math teacher Mr. Poul he is really the cornerstone of scary he is what you picture being under your bed or in your closet.

----

Over at the secrete filming location. Chris looks at Chef. And then smiles

"I dare you." He says pausing. Chef looks at him wanting to know what his dare will be.

" Dare you to lick clean the communal bathrooms." Chefs face in pure shock

"Do you take the dare or risk losing lots of money. Nice." Chris says

----

Confession cam

Chef: well played Chris. You are so going to get it once I finish.

----

He is now at the communal bathroom, and is licking it clean Chris puts do not enter signs in from of it.

"What's going on Chris?" Goff asks

"Yeah Chris what's up?" Bridgette asks as well.

"Well I dared Chef to lick clean the communal bath rooms." He says to them

"Dude you are messed up." Geoff says giving him Knuckles.

----

Confession cam

Chris: I told you I would get him back for what he made me do at last Night s bonfire.

----

----------------------- ----------------------------- -----------------------------------------

Heather is walking by as Duncan and Courtney come by.

"Aren't you going to get you costume ready Heather?" Duncan asks

"No why? What's the point its just an idiotic contest thought up by Chris."

"well, do you want to be egged?" Duncan asks her

"No not really but if anyone does they are so dead." She says as she marches off.

"And Duncan you said I needed to chill she as too more then me." Courtney says.

----

Confession Cam

Duncan: She is right Heather is too tense, and angry at everyone she really needs to chill.

----

Izzy and Owen are working on some extra decorations.

"Izzy is having fun. Izzy likes to work with her hands." She says

"Owen does too, working with his hands and getting messy is fun, Owen just notice that brown paint looks like chocolate pudding." He says as he eatsa thing of it.

"Does not taste like it though." He says as he looks at Izzy with paint dripping from his mouth.

"Cool Yo." Izzy says as she wipes he finger across it before drawing with it on large white paper she puts lots of lines and draws a picture of someone eating another person.

------------------------ ------------------------------- ------------------------

Chef is in the stalls and his licking around the toilet he throws up in it.

"aw man I have to lick up my own puke."

----

Confession Cam

Chris: Totally sick, that is Awwwee-some!!!."

----

Chef's eyes are woozy.

"You almost done in there?" Chris asks

"You are so dead. Pretty boy." He says as Chris takes a large gulp but then laughs.

Eva comes walking by.

"What's so funny you better answer me!!." She says to Chris

"I am making Chef lick clean the communal bathrooms you have nay idea who filthy that place is?" he says

"Yeah I do you don't clean it."

"Sorry we don't have camp maintenance most of the budget goes towards insane ways to torture you guys." he says to her

"Well I have to go, where can I go."

"well you could find some plants or something." he says

"No way am I doing that." she says

"I hope you can hold it then. Chef might be a while." he says. As she walks off angry that she can't go and she really as too.

----

Confession Cam

Eva: Though I am pleased with Chef tasting something as good as his cooking, closing don the bathrooms are stupid.

Geoff: The girl was pissed off, but I can tell she enjoyed the idea of Chef licking the communal bathrooms clean.

----

On the loud speaker.

"Okay campers report to the arts and crafts center for costume rating." He says as the campers put on their costumes. And head to the arts and Crafts station.

Izzy appears stalking Leshawana. She takes a bucket of bugs and tosses it one her.

"Get them off of me" She says as she makes them all fall. She ten relies they are just gummies.

----

Confession cam

Izzy: I wanted to see how she reacts so I quickly grabbed some gummy bugs that I found.

Chris: So that's where my gummies went.

----

The campers line up as Chris walks up to them. Okay Bridgette your first. Not bad, the creature from the deep theme I see, Would be a little freaked at first if Is aw it in the open.

Courtney is net called she is dressed as a Ghost and he pats her back. "Good work, next up going by alphabetical order is DJ and I must says this looks lame man."

"I am the friend Ghost." He says

"Dude it's a scary costume contest." Duncan says holding a three bladed scythe with skeletal markings on his face and in a black cloak with red marks on it.

"Not bad Duncan I really like your theme. It s clever and insane looking."

Eva is next up she is in a mask and the mask looks angry but happy.

"Okay creepy but not scary." He says as he then goes to Ezekiel who is a scarecrow with blood dripping from its eyes,

"Not bad Ezekiel not bad did not think you had it in you." he says

He looks at the ones he called already. He points DJ to move out of the pack. Duncan holds his Scythe to Ezekiel who stiffens up as he notices that the blades are Sharpe and could cut flesh with ease.

----

Confession

Duncan: It seems I have the best one by far. This scythe is wicket

DJ: Like I said who needs scary

Lindsey: Wait I thought CJ's costume was good why is he out?

----

He looks and singles to Geoff to walk up

"Creepy and scary. I like the clown idea, little ids would be petrified if they saw you." he says as he high fives him. He then pints to Gwen to come. She is in a night gown and as blood all over her body and her hair is all messed up

"That is sick. What are you?" He asked

"A possessed girl." She says

"I like it truly creepy and nice touch with the hung dolls." He says as she walks next to Duncan. Heather comes up in n costume but DJ still screams.

"Dude she is not in a costume but how you get something for being scary enough to scare DJ with out a costume. Okay Izzy your up next." he says as she comes up. She is dreesed as a Zombie with an insane look on her face.

"Not bad, I would be freaked out if that where real. Good Job join the people I said that too." He says as she does so. DJ runs off scared at this point

----

Confession Cam

DJ: I hate monsters. Ever since I was a kid I hated them.

----

He points to Katie to come up she is dressed as a mummy. He gives her the thumbs up. Next this Leshawana who is a giant bug.

"Its was your fear of giant bugs not the others sorry but no." he says as she walks off disappointed. He looks at Lindsey who as a pony head on with a poorly made horn.

"this is really lame its not even a monster. Lindsey scary costume besides your costume is lame. Look at Duncan's here that's good right there. Next up is Noah."

"I am my math teacher."

"She looks kind of creepy." he says to him

"It's a he." He says to Chris. Chris then is shocked.

"I was shocked too." he says as Owen is the next to come up. Owen had the brown paint all over his costume.

"Nice touch Owen, the brown blood spitting is nice. But why you swallow paint?" he asks

"I thought it was pudding." he says

"Can someone get his stomach pumped." He says as Owen is taken out. Trent is next up and he is dressed like a puppet, with a creepy look on his face.

"Nice man nice, puppets can be very creepy." he says as he calls up the last person Tyler. Who is a demonic spots player but Chris wives him off.

"I hate to say it but we have a three way tie, Izzy, Duncan, and Gwen. You three will spit the eggs evenly and throw them at he other campers. Except Owen who is getting his stomach pumped. Or each other." he says as he gives them each eggs. Izzy looks with a I win look and then they start to chase the other capers hitting him hard in the back.

"Okay campers see you tomorrow." he says as the campers who are not Owen, Izzy , Duncan, or Gwen have egg allover them. Gwen does not hit Trent though and Duncan does not his Courtney.

----

Confession Cam

Duncan: This was fun

Gwen: Now hitting Heather felt great

Izzy: Yeah three way tie, thrice the fun for the egg throwers.

-----

--------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- ---------------------------

I hope you have enjoyed the next 2 chapters will be the haunted houses.

Teams are.

Vampires: Izzy, Bridgette, Heather, Leshawana, Geoff, Duncan, Noah, and Owen.

Ghost: Courtney, Gwen, Lindsey, Eva, Katie, DJ, Ezekiel, Trent, and Tyler

Please review

Special notes (Warning spoilers to English Naruto fans)

Duncan's costume was based off a character from Naruto named Hidan. Hidan is the member of the akatsuki. His ability is when he gets some of your blood he will curse you he will then use his immortality to kill you by damaging him self and at the same time you.

Trent's was based off Sasori. The human puppet and another member of akatsuki


	28. Chapter 28 This is Halloween

Total Drama Midway

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

The next chapter may or may not be up tomorrow I hope I am able too.

Jster1983: I totally forgot about that. Did not notice until you mentioned it so I put it before the start f this chapter.

----------

Justin's history

Born October 12th 1991

When he was born the doctor's all agreed that he was very good looking and will be that way even if his face was smacked by a car agents a wall. His smile was able to make all the girl's in the hospital from the young to the old, calm down or faint. Due to this, male doctors attended him only for the safety of the babies and female staff.

Later in his life. He would attend school, he is a strength A student, however people wonder how he got those grades, it could merely be that he is so good looking that his teachers gave him A's. He was so good looking that in the class all the girls would get no work done because thy could not take their eyes off of him that he would have to be pulled out of class on a consistent bases for the girls to get work done.

Before TDI he is believed to have dated Izzy though this is not confirmed by Justin. Izzy describes him as a cheater, a hook and the girl is a the fish. If they did date, regardless of how they broke up wither it was on personal choice or he really did lie and cheat on her. They meet and Izzy fell In love, she tried to impress him and seem to have been successful or it could have been due to the fact that both of their families seem to be rich, and they thought to stick with the money after all the daughter of a wealthy family and the son of a wealthy family are usually groomed to keep with the money. This may have been a reason for their break up, Izzy truly fell in love with him as he was in it for the money reason. After they broke up it is unknown if they seen each other since then until TDI.

On TDI and TDM he rarely spoke and his stays were short.

----------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- --------------------

Chapter 28- This is Halloween

Chris dressed as a Vampire stands on the dock of shame.

"Last time on TDM the campers were put into two teams and told to be a hunted house, They also took part in a costume contest, one that DJ and Lindsey seem not to stand eye to eye with so well. Both failed miserably unlike three campers, Izzy, Duncan and Gwen. Who tied for 1st place and receive the egg throwing reward, now they must build a hunted house. Who will scream in terror find out today on Total Drama Midway.

---------------- --------------------- ---------------------------

The campers stand in a straight line. Chris a Chef dressed as a General hold a long rod and tap each of the campers on their back.

"now campers, the rules of the haunted house challenge are simple. Each team will be assigned a place to build their house. The other team will go through it. Every camper that screams in terror is up for elimination, the winning team will be based on who as the least amount of people screaming and how much people their haunted house gets to scream to build the haunted house you may use material from the arts and crafts center, Me and Chef have evenly distributed it for both teams. Now go out a build your self a haunted house." He says as the campers al scramble but then stop.

"Chris where are we to build our haunted house?' Leshawana asks him

"Oh,. Vampires get the Mess hall and Ghost get the lounge. Go go go." He says as they get to their locations as fast a possible.

------------------------------------ --------------------------------- ------------------------------------------

(Vampires.)

Izzy hangs her headless dolls up Duncan is putting weapons that will attack when certain things are done such as walking by a trip wire. Noah is putting strange words all across the haunted house in a blood colored plaint. He puts words like help, got out and he makes it so that when they look at certain directions it disappears and that during certain parts it will appear to be as if it is getting written, Bridgette is working on the floor and tries to give it that eerie felling is fells soft as if walking through a swamp. Heather is putting up mirrors that at angles show a ghost girl.

"I say this s going pretty well." Bridgette says looking at the work they have done. Izzy had finished with the dolls and was now with Geoff, and Owen getting the costumes ready. Heather is helping Duncan set the traps and timers for the weapons and sudden parts.

"We have a good shot to win." Heather says.

"I would have to agree, they have DJ and Lindsey so that's 2 free screams right there. And the only one we have to worry about is Gwen."

"Don't worry, Izzy will just do what she did to DJ during the family challenge." She says

"No way I am getting shoot with that stuff again crazy girl." Heather says. Izzy nods, the shifts her eyes. The place was looking pretty well.

"Izzy take down on of those dolls." Duncan says she clumps up a ladder and takes one down.

"Okay I am going to be a doctor, did you fill each of these up with meat like I asked."

"Not only that but I used animal blood."

Bridgette suddenly drops what she is doing and looks shocked.

"Hehe he just kidding I would ever do that, though I used some fake blood. I could never use real animal blood."

----

Confession cam

Bridgette: I was worried for a minute

Izzy: Scaring Bridgette was easy the other team will be snap

----

(Ghost)

"I say we target what the other team is afraid of." Courtney says

"What's that?" Trent asks

"Well. Izzy and Owen are afraid of flying so we need to give them that felling. Noah is afraid of PE teacher's I think seems like he would be. Heather is afraid of Sumo wrestlers, Geoff of hail, Bridgette being left alone. Leshawana of giant spiders and seems to be bugs, Duncan of Saline Deon Music store standees. That's all of them we need more to it then that we need lots of surprises." Gwen says answering her boy friends question.

Trent puts some plants up to represent a forest and puts several trails.

"This will be for their individual fears. 7 paths. One for each of them except Izzy and Owen since they share the same fear." he says

"Good." Tyler says as DJ is shivering from every thing his own team is setting up. Lindsey is painting everything a pink color.

----

Confession cam

Gwen: I hate to be the negative one here but I doubt we win DJ and Lindsey are just realy not the scare types

Courtney: DJ is pathetic I refuse to let Duncan beat me. I need to show him I can will with out his aid or support. And If that means locking DJ and Lindsey up somewhere I will.

----

The team seems to be doing well. They kept lots of hidden things going for the surprise factor to surprise the other team into fearful screams. Gwen was leading this project and Courtney had not tried to take over trusting Gwen instead.

"I have to say Gwen, you know what you are doing despite being at a 1 person disadvantage." Courtney says praising her and her ideas

"Katie. Set up some sheets over there" Courtney says as she hands he the sheets. She sets them up on a bed in the sealing representing a old fancy house with a little girl on the bed chained up struggling to break free.

"That good Courtney?" She asks

"That's perfect." She replies back to her. She is setting up some scare crows and Trent and Gwen are fixing up the individual fear's from fake plane to fake woods. They also thought of away to separate them.

"Trent I have to say other then DJ and Lindsey I fell good about this. Duncan and Izzy are the ones we have to watch for they like to care people." She says to him. They look at each other and then laugh.

"The plane is the hardest to me." Gwen says

"Nah I say sumo." Trent says

"Explain yours." they both say at the same time

"Jinx." They says at the same time again point at teach other

"The plane because it was flying the plane it self they are okay with."

"The sumo because who will be in the sumo suit not me that's for sure." Gwen says

They both laugh at it

---------------- --------------------- ---------------

Chris and Chef watch from their secrete location.

"Okay things appear to be running smoothly" Chris says

"Okay pretty boy time for you do my dare."

"Hit me with you best shot."

"Fine don't say you did not ask for it. I dare you to spend 2 hours in the confession cams after Owen is given beans and that green chicken tonight.

"You are mean. I take the dare.

They look at each other as they get ready for the dare.

----

Confession Cam

Owen: That was really good food Chef made.

Chris: The pain for my nostrils start now. Owen really stank up this place.

----

------------------- ------------------ -----------------------

Both teams had finished their haunted house and stand outside waiting for Chris. The vampires see Chef come up.

"Where is the Chrismister." Geoff says

"He ain't coming. I am going to grade you haunted house. I will examine the lay but not how you act your self so wait out here as I do each and every turn of you job." he says as the campers watch him walk inside with a note pad.

-------- ----------

He takes a step inside as an ax falls he jumps back to avoid it. Then he examines as words seem to magically appear, he looks at the ghost girl that disappears at certain angles do the mirrors Heather had set up. He sees the headless bodies hung upside down by their foot. He also hears screaming and sounds of murder. He jots down all these things as well as places people could jump out from. He sees the blood marks and he sees open and closing books. He walks out

"Not bad. I will give you that. You are not trying to scare me so lucky you but I now need to examine the other team.' Chef said he then walks away.

----

Confession cam

Chris: Oh God this reeks

(Outside of the confessional) "Who is in there.?" Heather asks

----

Chef walks up t the Ghost tam they stand and watch him walk in. He sees the crawling bugs, and the forest type sheeting. He then sees lots of trap doors that people can use to surprise people. As well as places to hide. He also goes down the paths and sees each person's fear. From Heather's sumo wrestler fear to Duncan's fear of Saline Deon Music store standees. He looks at every nook and cranny. He writes down something. He then walks out.

"Okay its okay. Nice idea with the fears though okay you will be in their haunted house first so wait here why I tell them to get ready if any of you move I will show you real scary." he says

"Yes sir I will not move." DJ says shaking.

----------------- --------------------- ----------------------

Chef walks to the confession cam

"Come out Chris we are going to show these punks real haunted house." He says as Chris walks out.

"What do you have in mind Chef?" Chef and Chris smile as they walk back to the haunted house.

They are at the vampire's haunted house.

"Okay Chef will head to the filming area we set up in the Mess hall before hand." Chris says as Chef walks in.

"Okay I will inform the other team so get ready. However I will walk in before them to meet up with Chef." He says as he walks to the other team.

------ ------

Chris walks up to the campers

"Okay head to the haunted house."

"But Chef told us not to move." Courtney says

"And I am telling you too move. I checked out their haunted house and I must say I am impressed. Wait there and enter only when I say so." He says to them as the Ghost walk their way to the haunted house. They walk in a straight line. Courtney, Gwen with Trent on her side, Lindsey, Eva, Katie, DJ, Ezekiel, and Tyler.

They appear tat the haunted house Chris walks in and walks into their filming location. On the loud speaker

"Okay you can come in. Oh and one more thing as son as you walk in there is no way out until everyone of your team as gone through the whole haunted house"

----

Confession cam

DJ: I already know Duncan is going to try and scare me. No way out man not cool.

----

They walk in they hear the screams an see the Ghost girl. DJ is already shaking. They see the dolls hanging upside down from the sealing. They walk by one hanging unusually low.

"Booo." Izzy yells as Lindsey walks by. Lindsye screams and runs the other way.

"He he he." Izzy says cutting the rope then jumping down before running to the next location.

"Okay everyone. Try not to scream. We need not to scream." Gwen says as they walk deeper into it.

----------------- --------------

Chris and Chef are in the recording booth.

"you ready Chef?

"Born ready Chris." He says dressed in his psycho wardrobe. He puts on his hokey mask and caries around the chainsaw and the hook for a hand. He enters the haunted house.

The Ghost walk through the haunted house and see Duncan removing the heart of a person. DJ unable to hold it in lets out a huge scream.

----

Confession cam

Gwen: Well at least their two free bees are out of the way

----

They look forward and see the Ghost girl but tat the same time they see a shadowy figure.

"who's that. Next to that girl holding a chainsaw?" Courtney asks Duncan who was near them about to scare them.

"ho are you talking about?" Duncan asks her back in a scary tone trying to freak her out.

"over there." She points to the mirror showing the 2 images. Duncan looks.

"Yo man that was not there before. Owen that you?" Duncan screams

"No man I am over he…" he is intruded

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." DJ screams but he is caught by the ear by Gwen whom drags him back.

"Did anyone put that there or is that any one?" Duncan ask

No one answers. And he looks at Courtney and the other team

"Dudes that's not a prop or any of us that is someone else. A real psycho holding a chainsaw and a hook." He says taking out the hook as DJ screams again.

The campers then seem to be in a panic as they walk together.

"I will check it out." Duncan says as he heads back to the place. Izzy is stalking the other team as. Leshawana sends bugs everywhere. Noah is reading from a book dressed as some possessed child.

"Once apon a time there was a man named Jack and Jack was not a very smart man. His ideas always lead to trouble but yet the people of his village used his ideas. You see he was from the stupid village. Goff dressed as a scare crow waits for someone to walk by.

------------------------ ---------------------------- ---------------------------

At playa de losers. (note this takes place after the costume contest but before the haunted houses were completed.)

"It's the day before Halloween so what are you going to dress up as?" Cody asks the others.

"I m going to be a pig." Beth says answering Cody's questing proposed to her and the other losers.

"Same thing Katie was in the last costume challenge." Sadie says thinking of being a mummy.

"well I would be a Ninja Harold says taking out his Nunchaku

"I thought you had a fear of Ninja's Harold

"Not any more I fear something much more worse then that now. I fear clown sharks." He says

"Dude there is no such thing." Cody says

"Yes there is" Harold says

(Flash back to the day he was eliminated.)

He falls trying to get his underwear that Duncan had placed on the side of the cliff. He goes under few feat. He sees a color full shark in a wig and a bright red nose.

"So I was swimming. And then I came across a fish I was like I am going to eat you and he was oh no. Then I ate him." the shark says to Harold as Harold swims up. He gets up and sees his team that he was on wave to him.

(End flash back)

"Dude. Sharks don't talk it may have been someone like Izzy. I am going as a werewolf. Justin you?" Cody asks Justin to not speak uses a white board he writes on it, the words I am going to be superman.

"Sounds cool." Cody says as the losers are in a hot tub

----------------- --------------------- ----------------------------------

Back in the haunted house Chef appears behind one of the campers. It is Katie who was behind the group, She fells that someone is behind her but does not turn around when she hears the chainsaw she freezes.

---------------- ------------------- --------------------------------

I hope you have enjoyed.

So what will Katie do with Chef dressed as an escape psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook behind her?

What s the challenge really?

Talking Sharks? Clown Sharks?. Taking Clown sharks? Do they exist? If not what did Harold see or was it just a game that Izzy thought would be fun.

What will the losers do for Halloween night on the 31st?

Please review.

------------------ ------------ ----------------------


	29. Chapter 29 The escape psycho killer

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Sorry I have not posted a chapter I have allot going on right now.

Note: This chapter takes place on Halloween. After this challenge is over I will catch up with real time.

------------------ ------------------- ----------------

Chapter 29- The escape psycho killer with the chainsaw and a hook!!!

Chris dressed as a vampire stands on the dock of shame. "Last time on TDM the campers built the haunted house, and the Ghost were made to go thorough the others first. But Chef had other plans he wanted to show them a real haunted house so dressing up as the escape psycho killer with the chainsaw and a hook!!! What will happen this time on Total Drama Midway!!!!."

----------------- --------------------- -----------------

Chef is behind Katie. She hears the chainsaw.

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." she screams out as she begins to run away. He walks behind her. An ax then falls. She jumps over it and runs into Geoff.

"Ow." Geoff says

"There is someone with a Chainsaw who is it?" She asks him

"Probably Duncan you know him." He says to her.

"That can't be he saw him with us before. He even yelled out to all of you to see if it was anyone."

"I guess no one heard him. But it may be another like Izzy, or Owen or someone like that."

"Yeah. It must be. But why are you not trying to scare me?" She asks him.

"Well. I was taken by surprise." As he says that a hand comes and grabs them both.

------------------------------ ------------------------ --------------------

Leshawana is hiding behind a wall.

"Come on now." She says

"Just a little closer." She then says seeing a shadow, and hearing foot steps.

"You going to have to do better then that Leshawana." The shadow says

"Crap you got me Gwen." She says coming out from behind the wall.

"Next time think don't speak." Gwen says as the blades of the chainsaw can be heard.

Each of them turn their heads.

"Nice try Duncan." Gwen says.

Chef does not answer them instead he draws his chainsaw closer to them they each begin to walk back.

"Okay Duncan you got us that's enough." Leshawana says as they back up more. Through the corner of her eye Leshawana sees Duncan. Waiving his hand for them to go to the left they do. He then pulls them away. Chef looks around and walks by not noticing them near by.

----------- ------------- --------------

"Duncan dude what's going on?" Geoff asks

"Look that guy is not any of us meaning he is really trying to take us for a scare. We have t work together if we want to take him down." he says smacking a fist on his open palm

In the recording place.

"Duncan is right they have to work together but lets see what happens when I put lots of distractions. You see while they were on their break I fixed up their Haunted house for a few surprises of my own. Just to clear it up I did this before the dare, I had was going to do this for fun but now this is more fun." he says with a grin as he presses a button

-------------------- -------------------------- -------------------------------

As Chris press the button a huge thing comes up in the center of the haunted house.

"What is that?" Geoff ask

"No clue." Leshawana says

"Is that food on it?" Gwen ask. As she then hears rushing foot steps, Owen comes running through the walls.

"Well e is that mouse that goes through the walls instead of around for the cheese." Gwen says as Owen gets to it and starts to gorges him self in the food.

'Oh my this is good." He says as Chef comes up behind him.

"Hey dude you want some?' Owen ask as Chef shakes his head. Owen's eyes the widen and he begins to run off but not before, going back to take some for the run.

"Ahhahahhahhahhha." he runs in to Courtney and Izzy. Izzy was trying to scare Courtney.

"Fear is only in the mid." She says as Izzy throws some green jelly that Owen took on her she starts to scream. Owen stops and Points to Chef who is dressed as The escape psycho killer with the chainsaw and a hook!!! The three of them scream and bolt away.

"Izzy is another one of those running scenes?" Owen ask

"Yeah seems to be." She says

"What are you talking about?" Courtney asks the two.

"Well they always increase the running scenes in horror movies." Izzy says

"That is all fine and dandy, but we are not in a movie!!." She points out to them two

"True." Owen says as their path comes to an end

"Wipe out time!!." Izzy screams as she jumps in to a falling ax the ax misses but she is now on the floor with chef behind her. A rock comes and hits Chef on the side of his head. Duncan calls the three over. They follow him to where the others are.

----- -----------

"Glad you are okay Courtney." Duncan says. She tries to speak but she just covers her mouth when she notices that the others are looking at her as if she is blushing.

"Okay who is here?" Gwen says

"Ah me, Duncan, Geoff, you, Katie, Leshawana, Izzy, and Owen." Courtney says

"So we need to find, Bridgette, DJ, Eva, Ezekiel, Hea… never mind about her, Lindsey, Trent and Tyler." Gwen says.

"Okay we need to stick together." Courtney says

"We will head out in 2 groups of three, we meet back here once we get our targets." Duncan says he then takes a deep breath.

"Okay Me, Courtney and Geoff we will be known as the Skulls and we will make one team and we will get, Bridgette, DJ, Eva, and Heather, while being known as the snakes Gwen, Izzy, Owen, and Leshawana go look for Trent, Tyler, Lindsey, and Noah oh and who was it again I think yeah it is Ezekiel too." He says as they get into their groups and head out.

------------- --------------- --------------------

(Skulls)

Eva is punching the back of a wall down.

"No one there, come out where ever you are, no scaring me you fools."

A few yards away the three of them stand.

"No way am I going near her dude." Geoff says

"Augh, fine I will go." Courtney says.

In the filming room.

"Remember how I said tons of surprises." Chris says

Back to where they are Courtney starts to head over. Chef slips, Eva's Ipod into Courtney's pocket.

"You took it, you took my Ipod." Eva says marching to her.

"I did nothing of the sort." She says

"Then how do you explain that." She says pointing at the Ipod sticking out of Courtney's pants pocket.

"How did that get there." Eva then begins to chase her.

"Ahhh" they all scream when Eva chases her and Chef chases them.

Duncan and Geoff run behind them but are chased the other way by Chef.

"Dam this is not good, I hope Eva does not kill her."

"think your rubbing off on her too much man." Geoff says

"Nah she would never do something like that, she is to good for that it was a set up and Eva fell for it hook line and sinker who ever done it was clever enough to do it.' He says

Courtney then sees Chris.

"What are you doing here." She says as Eva comes in picks her up.

"Eva calm down, she did not take it was a set up, to scare you well her but still."

"You mean this challenge as nothing to do with, the screaming and what they do. It is like one of those movies that the killer is in the house?" Courtney asks

"You are very bright, now do you understand why the run was longer at that one point."

"I guess."

"Okay you to are save but the sad par is your team is now behind, I will explain the rules to you here, the team who's campers appear her first loses, you have to last the longest out there with him we will not stop until we have a winner." he says as Chef walks in and takes off his mask. And gets a drink of water.

--------------- -------------------------- ------------------------------

At playa de losers. Cody is barbequing, and Beth is taking a mud bath.

"Hey Harold you want some." Cody ask

"Sure I will have a frank footer. Happy Halloween," he says dressed in his ninja costume.

They all smile.

"How is Katie doing?" Sadie ask

"so far fine the losers so far are Courtney and Eva." Harold says as he as a TV in front of him.

"I hope Leshawana is save." Harold says

Justin jumps into the water. Sadie falls over.

"He is so cut."

"Speaking of guys Sadie, who do you like on the island and who do you think will be a good match for Sadie?" Harold asks her

"Who do I like. Not really sure, as for Katie, her and DJ would be so cute together they seem like a couple to me."

"I see."

------------------------ ----------------------- --------------------------

(Snakes)

Owen, Izzy, Leshawana and Gwen all walk together. Owen's nose starts to twitch.

"I smell cake." He says running off.

"Owen wait." Gwen yells out holding her hand up. A piece of pie comes out of his pants. Lands in her mouth and she then throws up the throw up lands on Leshawana.

"Oh that is just wonderful." Leshawana says

----

Confession cam

Izzy: It was so cool, her face became all white then POW all over Leshawana it was so coll. Her face was still ghost white after wards.

----

"You okay girl." She says. To Gwen.

A few paces away. Lindsey is looking around

"This is so not pretty." She says walking by. Over Leshawana, Izzy, and Gwen's head are 3 dolls. One of Leshawana, another of Izzy and a third one that is hard to make out. Spotting them Lindsey runs to them.

"Oh my your Ghost. Your dead bodies have been hung. All three of you."

"What is she talking about?" Gwen says. Izzy pints up to the dolls.

"Oh Lindsey we…" She says as the chainsaw makes the sound. the three of them then run off leaving Lindsey alone.

"I guess they are shy as ghost. Please give me the same fate as my friends." She says to Chef.

----

Confession cam

Chef: What is that girl stupid or something?

----

Chef then grabs her and starts to walk away.

Leshawana they loses track of Gwen and Izzy trying to get Gwen's puke off of her. She finds her self near a door. Chef with Lindsey on his hook comes by. She opens the door. And runs inside. Chef follows her. She runs to the back of a wall as he places Lindsey down.

"Leshawana, calm down its just Chef" Courtney says.

"Say what."

"Yeah its just Chef but your out of the challenge but look at it this way you Courtney, Eva and Lindsey can watch our fake psycho terrorize the rest of the campers." Chris says as Chef leaves after quick drink of water.

"County, Eva I am so glad to see you. Leshawana is a ghost." Lindsey says

"And I will become one too."

Eva and Courtney look at her and then at each other.

"Not going to say anything." they both say to each other at the same time.

------------------ ---------------- ----------

(Snakes and Skulls)

Duncan and Geoff run through the place.

"Okay I think we are safe." Duncan says The see throw u all over the place.

"What happen here?" Geoff says. Gwen and Izzy come out. Izzy has throw up all over her.

"Sorry, I am not felling too hot." Gwen says. she then throws up. It hits Geoff's lucky hat

"Oh come on." he says taking it off to clean it.

"Lucky I brought another one to camp this time." he says, as they walk off. Gwen grabs something that is hanging down. It is a headless dummy of Duncan. And she barfs in it

"so glad that is not me." Duncan says

"Hehehe, it is you." Izzy says

"Not me in person that is what I mean Izzy."

"I know. But much more fun to think otherwise." She says to him patting him on his back.

Tyler is near by. Chef is chasing him away.

"Ahahhahahha." He screams. Gwen then turns around surprised, she throws up on him. He then slips in to Chef's hands and he walks off with him.

"Oh no YO, The escape psycho killer with the chainsaw and a hook!!! As taken Tyler. Lets go after him." Izzy says running after Chef. He stops puts down Tyler and stares her down. She then takes a big gulp. And they start to fight with her avoiding his hook and Chain saw. He then gives her a low kick that knocks her off her feet. She then rolls over to dodge the chainsaw, she then back flips on to her feet. Jumping up kicking him down. She then runs off.

"YOU"LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!!!!!!!." She screams on top of her lungs, forgetting to get Tyler who she was trying to help. Tyler is then picked up by Chef and taken to the filming location.

-------------------- --------------------- ---------------------

In the filming location the ones already out watch as Tyler comes in.

"Tyler, what's up man." Chris says

"What happen to you." Leshawana says

"Gwen got me." he says to her.

"She got me too." Leshawana says

"She also got Geoff." Chris says as he watches Geoff, Duncan and Gwen on one of the T.V

(On the TV)

"Aw man this is really setting in it will take hours to watch the throw up out of it." Geoff says

" I am sorry Geoff." She says to him as she throws up in the Duncan doll again."

----- ------

"That is it." Courtney says watching the T.V

"No one barfs in my boy…" She stops herself

"we know you like him girl just admit it." Leshawana says to her.

"Wow they become more wise after their death." Lindsey says listing to Leshawana.

"not going to say a word." they all say as Chef ends out.

----------------- ------------------------ -------------------------------------

"I wonder where anyone is eh." Ezekiel says to Trent who is right near him.

"Who knows. But it's a mess here." Trent says as he sees crumbs of cake and food all over the place.

"Well, look like Owen is near here eh." He says.

"I wonder where Gwen is." Trent says running off.

"You should not do that eh." He says

Trent then sees Katie.

"Hey what's up." he says to her.

"have you seen Gwen?" He asks her

"No I have not, but I know that there is an The escape psycho killer with the chainsaw and a hook!!!" She says, holing up a hook. She then fells a hook pick hr up as Chef then puts the chain saw on a strap on him. While doing this Katie gets off his hook and begins to run away.

Noah comes walking by,

"Hey Trent I saw a door before." he says to him

"Your not trying to scare me are you?" He says as they get away from Chef.

"No." He says as they walk off.

--------- ----------------

Katie runs into Ezekiel who was near by, her.

"Hey there Zeke." She says panting

"What's wrong with you?" He asks

"I had to run from The escape psycho killer with the chainsaw and a hook!!!" She says

----

Confession cam

Chris: Why do people saying it like that. The escape psycho killer with a Chain saw and a hook.

He says taking out his hook.

-----

-------------------------- ---------------------------- --------------------------------

Izzy, some how ends up back with Duncan, Geoff and Gwen. Gwen throws up again.

Bridgette then comes up, and so Does Katie and Ezekiel,

"Well that was confident. We just need to find, Heather, DJ, Trent, and Noah. Sadly the others are caught already." Gwen says

"From what?" Bridgette asks

"The escape psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook." he says taking out his hook. DJ who was waking to them screams and bolts the other way. They then chase after him.

------------ ---------

Noah and Trent hear the chainsaw.

"Crap." Trent says as the two begin to run.

Chef chases them. He then throws a fallen piece of cake, tripping them both. He then lefts them both up after tacking off his fake hook hand. he carries them to the filming location.

Once there they are greeted by the other losers.

"Okay." Chris says.

------------------ ------------------- -----------------

DJ, Izzy, Duncan, Gwen, Bridgette, Katie, Ezekiel, and Geoff are all in the same area.

"Okay we are safe for now. Give Gwen a few to calm her stomach down." Geoff says as they all sit down.

"Okay who do we know is gone?" Katie ask

"Lindsey, Tyler, Courtney, Eva, Leshawana, and Owen." Duncan says to her answering her question.

"So we have to look for, Trent, Noah, and Heather." Izzy says to her. As Gwen barfs again.

----

Confession cam

Gwen: This sucks, I hope Chris as something I can take.

Duncan: So glad that dummy is not me. So much throw up

----

The entrance door opens and shuts. A man in a hockey mask walks in he as a Chainsaw and a hook. He then steps forwards a little bit.

---------------------------- -------------------- ------------------------

I hope you have enjoyed.

Who will avoid capture out of those who are left, Bridgette, Izzy, DJ, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Katie, Geff, or Owen?

---------------- ---------------------- ------------------------ ----------------------

It as been about a week or sosince ilast made achapter. With good reason. I am plotting another fanfic. And another one besides that other one. So 2 fanfics. One I came across the idea randomly

This one I got the idea when my friend was like, "Hey dude I am going to Spain for the weekend." so, I thought why not another total drama island fanfic.

I know total drama island world tour (name unofficial)

The campers 16-22 of them. Will go to40 places around the world and do challenges.

After each challenge the winning team members get a point for free, and the losing team goes through the marshmallow ceremony but not to element a camper, you see in world tour there will be no eliminations, but instead the one who does not revive the marshmallow, does not get the point. In the end of the 40 places the camper with the most points wins. If a tie, the tying campers will face off in a challenge for winner takes all.

(Expect more info on this later)

As for the other one it is a secrete.)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter of TDM.

There will be no chapter tomorrow for sure it is my mom's birth day

Please review. Thanks

~ Pendropper

----------


	30. Chapter 30 Scream!

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Sorry this came so late. Busy with live. I need to eat, sleep, eat some more you know I am a very busy person.

Remember this is taking place 10/31

______________________________________________________________

Chapter 30- Scream!!!

Chris stands on the dock of shame. "Last time on TDM, the campers were introduced to The escape psycho killer with the chainsaw and a hook!!! *Takes out hook*, and boy \did he I mean Chef scare them, he got in a little tussle with Izzy, but her hyperactivity distracted her from her goal to help Tyler. Owen's eating ways got Gwen sick, and she puked on everyone. Is Gwen's stomach better, Who will win this challenge find out today on Total Drama Midway!!!."

___________________________________________________________

The man walks in and shuts the door slowly. He begins to walk through the maze of the haunted house.

Over on the other side., Heather is putting on some makeup.

"_My face is so bad looking." _She thinks to her self, as she puts on some green stuff on her face from a bottle that says. "Uio. The mask in a bottle." she puts it on and begins to walk around.

The 7 campers in the group sit down and rest up for a little while.

"Duncan, Gwen you two are most familiar with these situations what should we do." DJ asks them both Gwen begins to speak but throws up. This time so much that she looked like the girl from exorcists. DJ screams in terror bolting off.

_________________________________________________________

He runs out of the haunted house, to the 1000 foot dive falls, creams underwater. He screams walking into the canoe that Cody was sent to bonnie island in after the baseball challenge it begins to take off, he screams while running in place. It goes back he jumps off once it gets to the shore, turns back to the haunted house, through the place past the group he then stops. He sees Heather.

"Heather I am so gland to see you."

"Glad to see me?" She says looking sort of confused she knew she was not the most liked person in camp she knew in fact se was one of the most hated. She then turns around. And he grabs her hand screaming he runs through the maze again out of it and he goes through the same routine but this time he runs up and down a tree. Then once back he runs into the filming area.

"Looks like we have two losers." Chris says as he looks at them

"What I did not scream." Heather rants

"True but you did break the rule don't leave the haunted house until all have completed it besides that's not even the challenge." He says as Chef walks in to get a drink of water.

"Chef here was going to scare yours." He says as Courtney points out that one of the cameras died and Owen is now unable to be seen.

"I knew I should have charged that battery. Now Chef I guess you should find Owen first." Chris says, Chef then puts on the mask and begins to head out.

Eva, was looking through her song menu on her Ipod. Tyler, Leshawana are trying to wash off the throw up.

"Damn that white girl can puke." Leshawana says,. DJ continues to scream as he looks at Heather, Trent laughs at him.

_________________________________________________________________

Owen is still eating the sweets his mouth is covered in chocolate and strawberry filling, and powder and all these other sweets, he grabs a piece of pie and slowly walks back behind a wall and begins to eat.

----

Confession cam

Owen: I can't believe how much food there is, I don't think I could finish it just kidding.

He says as he eats a piece of pie.

----

The group looks at what just happen, Duncan's eyes blink, and not a word comes out of his mouth as he opens it. Geoff drops his hat and the Duncan doll as throw up leak out of its top.

"That is soooooooo grose." Izzy says looking at the Duncan doll.

"Okay we can scratch DJ off the list, and most likely Heather, Trent, Ezekiel, and Noah." Duncan says

"That leaves just us 6." Gwen says

"Okay we will split up into teams of 2. Geoff, and Bridgette will make a team. No making out you two." Gwen says as the two look at each other she was struggling to speak.

"I will speak." Duncan says.

"I will go with Izzy in the other team. And Katie will stay here with Gwen. Katie you job is to mainly make sure she is okay." He says, she nods the 4 then walk off.

"We meet back here in 20 minutes." he says as he heads out. His hands are in his pocket.

----

Confession cam

Chris: Time for separation.

He rubs his hands together and adds an evil laugh

----

In the filming studio

Chris is smiling as he presses a button in the maze walls begin to come up. Bridgette is separated from Geoff, Izzy from Duncan. Katie from Gwen and off camera Owen is closed in.

(Over where Owen is.)

"I am trapped oh my the horror the horror." he says as the wall com e sup boxing him in

Bridgette looks surprised as Geoff is separated from her.

"Geoff!" she screams as she begins to wonder around alone.

Izzy seems to embrace the fact that she was separated from.

"Yeah. Woot now time to find Owen, I know he is safe I just know it."

"Alright psycho just me and you." Duncan says as he goes looking for him. He takes an ax that he ad set up before as a weapon.

Gwen was unaware of the separation.

"Not cool Katie, you know I am not felling well." she says as she holds her lunch in.

_____________________________________________________________________

The other man walks further in. For a mere second he is on camera but it goes un noticed. Chef walks around. He sees food all over the ground.

"Owen." he says as he looks around but does not see the fat love able load of lard anywhere.

"Go away I am eating." Owen says as he hears foot steps. Chef cuts through the wall with the chain saw and sees Owen looking all crazy and seems to be low on mental health.

"I said I was eating!!!." he scream sit out Chef then runs back in terror.

----

Confession cam

Chef: And I thought I was the psycho for this challenge. I don't count the girl she is insane certifiably.

----

Geoff looked around surprised at what just happen.

"Who installed these walls?" He asked him self as he looked around. Chris having not muted the mic starts to laugh.

"hehehehhe."

"Who is there." Geoff asks as he turns around he sees Chef dressed at the psycho killer.

"Gauuauahahah." he screams as he runs into him he is knocked out with a hit on the head by the hook.

"Oops." Chef says as he shrugs and picks him up. He walks his way to the filming studio and drops him off.

"Chef before you go leave Bridgette for now find, Izzy, Katie and Owen." Chris says

"Duncan will come looking for you and Gwen is still." He says

"I found the fat one before don't get near him when he is eating." He says to Chris.

"I'll keep that in mind." Chris says slowly and too the point.

______________________________________________________________________

Katie looks around she sees some throw up n the floor.

"Gwen?" She calls out. She then repats it again. "Gwen?" "Gwen?' She calls out.

"Katie?" She hears in Gwen's voice.

(In The filming studio.)

"So what do you think of my Gwen voice I have the others as well. Watch this I am going to play with with them." Chris says as he puts in the settings for Noah's voice.

"Help my leg its stuck." Is called out by the fake Noah

"Your sick. You know that." Trent says to him.

"Why thank you." Chris says.

(In the haunted house.)

"Help my Leg is stuck." the fake Noah voice calls out.

Izzy comes running by the area of the noise.

"I will save you Noah." She says wielding an sword she wildly swings it around. She then sees it being blocked by the chain saw.

"So we meet again." She says as she noticed the audio setting. She then turns her head and he sword is knocked out of her hand.

"Hahheee." She screams as she falls down and is moved to the filming studio.

"Okay another loser. That leaves. Katie, Gwen, Duncan, Owen, and Bridgette. Katie is up next." He says as Chef is following Katie close behind.

"Duncan you can stop this now you got me." She says as she tries to gain distance but Chef just goes along with her pace. She tries again same result. He then slowly moves the hook on the side of her cheek. With a quick scream she passes out. Chef then takes her body. Bridgette sees this and passes out. Her body is taken as well.

(Filming studio.)

"Well 2, 2 losers." Chris says.

"I am disappointed that leaves only 3 capers left. And Who to go for next.?" Chris says in a questioning way.

"I was not expecting you to do the same trick twice that was soo cool." Izzy says before she points to the screen.

"Cool. Duncan is looking for the psycho."

"Come on Psycho man." He says

"Your up Chef." Chris says. Chef then heads out and looks for Duncan.

_________________________________________________________________

Duncan looks around,. He kicks the Noah audio thing.

"Seems some one was here." He says.

"Hey killer, killer, killer." he says as he hears the chain saw. He grabs the sword that Izzy had dropped and held it in his left hand and the ax in his right. He waits for the person to get. Near. Chef turns the corner chain saw in hand. And hook on the other.

"Alright come on!!!." Duncan says as he draws near the Ax is knocked out of Duncan's right hand but the chain saw is from Chefs. The sword then takes off the hook.

"Now lets se." he says t\king off the mask.

"Chef?"

"Shhh." He says taking, Duncan to the filming studio." He walks by.

The Other person is getting near Gwen. And as his chain saw up. Gwen is turned around.

"Katie that you?" Gwen asks

"I am so relieved." She says as she begins to turn around.

__________________________________________________________

Duncan appears in the filming studio.

"Good work Duncan." Chris says.

"Only Gwen and Owen remain." He says Trent then looks at the screen.

"There is another person next to Gwen he says as Owen's camera comes back on before turning off again"

"That's a real escape psycho killer with a chain saw and a hook!!!!." the group says as they run out after Gwen to helper. They run as fast as they can.

"it does not matter Gwen is a ghost." Lindsey says staying still.

The finally get to her.

"That's a real escape psycho killer with a chain saw and a hook!!!!." the group including Chef and Chris say.

Gwen turns around and screams before throwing up all over the psycho.

"You again." The psycho says walking away.

"I am so out of here." he says then adds. "I can so not deal with this," He says. As the group heads back to the filming studio and Gwen receives some medicine.

"That's everyone."

"What about Owen?" Geoff asks

"Owen.!!." Chef says turning on the lights of the place.

Owen finishes eating. The group gets to him

"the winner s the vampires now Ghost please select someone from your team that will be going home tonight" He says

______________________________________________________________________

The mess hall 2 hours after the challenge.

"I can't believe their Ghost. Izzy, Leshawana, Gwen all ghost all Ghost." Lindsey says the others look at her. They are served a seemingly descent meal candy. Lots and lots of candy.

"I think this is too much candy Chris." Courtney says

"Just enjoy it princess." Duncan says to her kissing her on the cheek. She blushes and smiles.

"Courtney, Gwen, Lindsey, Eva, Katie, DJ, Ezekiel, Trent, and Tyler. Cast your votes in meet me at the bonfire in 1 hour." Chris says. The group looked at him Lindsey the most.

"Gwen is a Ghost I will vote her off so her soul can rest in piece." Lindsey says

"Know what I find strange Trent?" Gwen asks him

"She as been getting our names right when she thinks you're a ghost watch. Noah talk to Lindsey for me really quick please." Gwen says

"Kay Gwen. Hey Lindsey." Leshawana says

"Nigel." She says.

"See what I mean." Gwen says

"She thinks Noah is still living so she can't say his name right."

"I see good observation."

"Gwen. I am so sorry you died. I gave your body a proper burial." Lindsey says. Izzy walks up to her puts her hand on her shoulder and begins to speak.

"Lindsey .Those dead bodies you saw where just dolls made by me Izzy!!!" She says in an exited tone.

"You're a ghost too your just rejecting your death I will rescue you and Leshawana." She says. She then walks out of the Mess hall.

_________________________________________________________________

(Playa de losers.)

Cody, Beth, Harold, Justin and Sadie all watch as Lindsey thinks they are dead.

"She needs to be voted off." Cody says drinking some juice

"Why so you can hit on her." Sadie says

"No I am above that I learn my lesson. I mean her mental health is low she needs to relax and get it back up." He says

"I agree. She will lose her mind if she as to go through another few days of tha." Harold says

"I guess your right." Sadie says Beth and Justin get a tan. The sun smiles as it gives Justin a really nice tan that makes Sadie faint. She then gets back up

"Happy Halloween." They say well most of them Justin as his tan say it for him.

Harold then jumps into the poll.

_________________________________________________________________

The ghost appear at the bonfire.

"I have only 8 sweet treats of safety on this plate of your name is called please collect your marshmallow if your name is not called you will walk the dock of shame, bored the boat of losers and you can't come back ever." he says

"Okay. Eva, Katie, Ezekiel, Trent, and Tyler your all save." He says tossing each of them a marshmallow. They each eat it gladly. Their teeth hurting a little from diner.

"Courtney, your save too." He says then he pauses "you three got some votes. On you. DJ, Gwen, Lindsey. One of you will be going home the next marshmallow goes to Gwen." He says tossing it to her. DJ, and Lindsey look at each other.

"DJ you are very much Chicken Heart." Chris says

"Lindsey your just plain dumb and the final marshmallow goes. Drum roll please."

Bum bum bum bum

"The final marshmallow goes too.

…..

…..

…..

…….

……

……

…..

….

….

DJ." he says tossing him the marshmallow

"Okay Lindsey here are the confessionals. " Chris says showing them to the,

----

Confession cam

Eva: I vote DJ off he is a chicken.

Katie: Lindsey: Her mental heath is low

Ezekiel: DJ eh. He screams allot. Eh.

Trent: Lindsey Its better for her if she is eliminated

Courtney: Gwen She fell for such an obvious trick we would have won. Though I am conserved with Lindsey.

Gwen: Lindsey no other choice.

Lindsey: Gwen. She needs to rest in piece.

Tyler: Lindsey: Its what I\s best your mental heath as become really low maybe some time at the resort will make it better.

----

"4 votes Lindsey. And 2 each for Gwen and DJ." he says

"No Lindsey." Tyler says giving her a hug.

"Sorry I had to vote you off but you need time to relax." He says to her holding her tight

"Don't worry Tim am fine with this." Lindsey walks the dock of shame and boards the boat of losers.

Tyler waives good bye to her.

__________________________________________________________________

Elimination order: Beth, Harold, Sadie, Cody, Justin, Lindsey.

Lindsey: Born May 12th 1992 Age 16.

Lindsey was born in southern Canada on the border near Niagara falls on the Canadian side of the border. Her birth was during a storm. She was taking home and named Lindsey.

She was not always the pretty girl in fact for her first 8 years se was the girl people feared to have to look at. She got her looks when her sister Paula took her to a beauty solon after leaving her looks did not turn back, she instantly became one of the popular girls in school. She enjoyed this from third grade to 10th grade she enjoys having the school high life however unlike most of the popular girls she is kind to the unpopular as they put it, She would hang out with them every now and then.

One day one of her friends Britney told her she was auditioning for a show called "Total Drama Island." They made a friendly bet that the one of them that is accepted will be made Queen of the popular girls at school. When Lindsey returned after TDI she was given her reward and she became the most popular girl in school. Now Britney and her have a healthy rivalry. Britney says she will be back and will appear to get her day.


	31. Chapter 31 Brutality

Total Drama Midway

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Back to current time _______________________________________________________________

Chapter 31- Brutality.

Chris stands on the dock of shame. "Last time on TDM the campers were faced agents the escape psycho killer with the chain saw and a hook. AKA Chef. Gwen was once again faced with a real psycho but in the end it was Owen who's eating was more important then his own life to him to win invisibility for his team. In an attempt to help Lindsey clear her unstable mid her team narrowly voted her off over DJ. Who will be the next to walk the dock of shame. Can we wait for TDA to come of course I can't. Find out today on Total Drama Midway

_______________________________________________________________

The campers are each in the cafeteria being served their meal.

"My specialty.' Chef says as the slop is put on Noah's dish. Noah then directs himself back to his seat. The 16campers each sit and look at their plates all but Owen are unable to bring their fork to their mouth it seems either their hand is being pushed away or their face is moving back

----

Confession cam

Chef: Look at that I slave over a hot stove and this is what I get.

Owen: That was good

Chef: At least one of them is appetitive

Heather: I swear Owen would eat bird crap if it was on a dinner plate.

-----

Chef looks at them. "Are you going to eat on your own or do I have to force you too. "

"No dude were fine." Geoff says as he forces the food to his lips.

"hmmm." He says as Chef looks at him a tear drops down Geoff's face.

"The others soon follow." Tears drop down each of their faces as they force the food down. They each look at each other waiting for someone to make an excuse for them to run out.

Chef looks at all of them with an angry glare they stop and chew faster. He then grabs his knife and they chew even faster. Owen finishes his plate he then grabs Tyler's who was sitting next to him and gulps his down. They rest of the campers quickly pass their plates down towards Owen making it look like they finished them though.

"Looks like I have to force you too." Chef says as one of the cameramen ties the campers to chairs. Chef then force feeds each of them but Owen who eats the food willingly.

----

Confession cam

Gwen: What's with him today

Bridgette: He is brutal today glad he is not giving us our challenge.

----

Eva. Breaks free from the ropes and walks out holding in her anger and not punching Chef. Chris walks in. To the cafeteria he sees the campers tied up.

"Where is Eva." He asks

"She left." Gwen says to him

"Well its time to announce the next challenge and the prize for this one is a good prize." He says Eva comes back in taking her seat. She points to the intern. "You tie me up one more time you'll be dead." She says he backs away slowly.

"Okay here is your challenge you will go through an excessive amount of exercise and physical activities and you will be responding to Chef's orders if he wants to see 100 push ups gosh darn he is going to see 100 push ups. Campers who do not throw in the white flag after 24 hours of course with 3 breaks to eat and not to have your hearts explode. Those campers will compete in the most grueling optical course ever made not only here at camp Wawanakwa but anywhere. You will start by running a full 30 Km then you will walk across a tight rope while of course explosions happen bellow you. You'll then have to maneuver your self across the barbwire and clime up the 1000 foot drop. Then you will ride a bike down the hill that as been made for you of course they are not expected for safety. First one to cross the finish line wins invisibility for their team." he says with a chuckle Chef also laughs.

"Okay Chris tell them the teams." Chef says

"Well lets start off since Chef is in charge he will select the teams just one thing Chef even gender destitution.

"yeah what ever Chris the teams are as followed. Team one thought. Heather, Eva, Courtney, Leshawana, Duncan, Noah, DJ and Tyler. Team Scattered about will be made up of the rest of you and if your too stupid to know who that it is its Izzy, Katie, Gwen, Bridgette, Owen, Trent, Geoff and Ezekiel. Now meet me out side now people." he says as they all run out.

"Okay here is how it works I will hand each of you a white towel you can throw this in any time during this challenge if you do you are eliminated. You will go through 37 hours of grueling exercise..' he says before he is interrupted.

"By Chris said 24." Heather says

"I am in charge now sweet cakes and did I tell you, you could talk did I!!!."

"No sir." She responds stiffing up.

----

Confession cam

Gwen: So this is just a redone version of the boot camp challenge we had last time. Where is your creative juices Chris?

Chris: I never thought he be this brutal I love it. And for the recorded this is not like that challenge sure you can see some common features but I tell you this is new. Gee.

----

_______________________________________________________________

The campers are on the dock all stiff. Chef is walking back and forth.

"We will start out simple. Drop down into push up form." He says as the campers do so.

"Okay I want you to get to the top of the drop. Once there stay in this position until I get there if I am not there already!!." He screams his ass off to them. They begin to walk into that position Chef then walks to behind the girl's cabin and takes out the two baskets that the eggs where placed into during the first challenge.. He then pulls out a small canon. He rolls it out. And loads the eggs into it. By now they are rotten. Noah was way behind as he seemed to have no desire to keep going. Duncan was a head of the group but was not far ahead of Eva. Owen was slightly a head of Noah his arms were wobbly.

"Here she comes!!!" Chef yells out.

"What is wrong with me? Why can't I do this to much exercise to much energy." he says

"Well maybe you should eat less ever think of that." Heather says seemingly having no trouble but decides to move up at a slow pace. A thunk can then be herd as egg yolk is seen sliding down her head.

"What the. What is this egg yolk gauah." She says as she 4 leg walks her way to the destination more eggs fly through the air. Trent is hit in the back of his head, his face then smacks agents the ground.

"Trent you o… shit" She says as three eggs come by hitting her back. Trent shakes his head and keeps walking up. Gwen then looks back and sees 100 eggs in the air some gold some not.

----

Confession cam

Chef: 40 eggs was just not enough so I got some rotten eggs Hehehe. I'll serve them leftovers their meal after the challenge is done. And yes I had the final egg that was never found in that challenge. I kept 7 of the eggs on the side.

----

The campers scramble to dodge them. As they land hitting campers one by one they hear Chef laughing in the back ground.

"hehe he hehe" he laughs as an egg falls towards Owen.

"Oh my Joe its coming right at me." He screams out as the egg heads towards him it thumps his head just seconds after he completes his sentence.

Duncan and Eva are the first to reach the top. They are then followed by Gwen and Trent then by Courtney, Leshawana, DJ, Geoff, and then by Izzy, who comes up hollowing like she is a wolf at a full moon. She is shortly followed by Heather, Bridgette, and Tyler who after falling 200 feet catches up to complete the challenge. Ezekiel and Owen are soon to follow along with Katie and Noah.

"We made it." Leshawana says in relieve as they get up. Chef soon follows them he sees that they all are covered in egg yolk all but Duncan and Eva.

"Well looks like the yolks on you." He says to them giving out a small chuckle.

"Good one." Owen says laughing.

"Did I say you can talk." Chef says to Owen

"No." Owen says in a scared and submissive tone

"That's right I did not. And when can you talk privet."

"When you let me talk?" Owen says unsure of him self.

"That's right again. When I say you can. Now all of you give me 30 push ups after your done clean all the yolk that was left on the trail.

"And you may not leave this spot until I see 30 consecutive pushups. And no girl push ups man push ups. Good luck." He says to them As they begin to do it. Eva seems to be having no trouble.

----

Confession cam

Eva; 30 is that all I can do that with the school nerd tied on my back. Then I could proceed to beat the crap out of him.

Noah: Woo another mentally challenging activity.

He says reading his book. He flips the page and rolls his eyes

----

The campers count 17 each. Eva is handed a bucket with water soup and a sponge.

"Get cleaning." she is told. By Chef as he laughs. Noah throws in his white flag and walks down the hill.

"Well looks like you just lost your chance to win the prize." Chef says laughing.

"What was the prize anyway?" Gwen asked.

"Now I did not tell you to talk but I will be glad to answer the question. " He says as Chris comes flying by in a plane.

"Your prize that the 15 campers remaining in the challenge will try to grasp is a week long stay at a luxury spa resort were you will be papered, healed, served week of full course meals, receive room services and given time to relax."

"What I thought you said the winning team receives the prize." Noah says

"Yeah I lied the last 8 remaining regardless of team receives the prize however if one of the lasting 8 is eliminated then one person less gets the prize." Chris says as he fly's off.

Noah walks down sort of regretting dropping out. Chef gives the rest the bucket. They begin to scrub down the billion yolk stains.

"this is such a mess." Gwen says

"oh its not that bad. This one time while I was escaping the RCMP on a felony charge I was hiding at this old ladies house. She wanted me to clean her attic you could see rat poop for 3 yards with so much crap in it. It was sooooo cool" Izzy says laughing. Chef shakes his head at her and Gwen. The then get working at a faster pace then before. Courtney was covered in yolk still so was Trent they seemed to have the most next to Heather is still trying to get it off. After finally cleaning off the yolk stains the campers are instructed back to the dock.

Once there the campers see 30 buckets laid out in front of them.

"Here is what you will do you will grab 2 buckets one with each hand and hold your hands out beside you. You will do this over there" He says pointing to the cabins. The campers move over to there with their buckets and begin to hold them out.

"The first one to drop their arms either one is out but the remaining campers must last another hour if they do not they must restart until they do." Chef says as the campers hold them out. The first 5 minutes seem pretty easy. After that the campers begin to fell the pain. Heather's arm begins to cramp, Izzy squints in pain as she struggles to keep them up. Its been about 30 minutes. After another 15 minutes you could see the strain becoming too much for some of the campers Bridgette. Starts to wobble not in her arms but her feet. She then tries to balance herself but is unable to she then knocks down Heather.

"Your out Surfer girl." Chef says she then lets go of the buckets wobbles her way up and then wobbles her way to the cabin.

"the rest of you have 1 more hour left."

----

Confession cam

Heather: What is he trying to do work us to death.

Gwen: And then it hit me I was going to die during this challenge my heart would explode from so much pressure on it.

----

The campers stood their still as can be their hands looked as if they would fall any moment even Eva's at this point where weakened. Just 5 more minutes remained. Each camper tried hard to keep their hands up. Owen looked over to Izzy who was struggling as he was.

"Time." Chef says as the campers all drop the bucket full of rocks. Chef then points them to th e woods he hands each of the 14 campers left in the challenge a harness.

----

Confession cam

Bridgette: I would have liked to win that prize. Though I am glad I don't have to go through this challenge any longer. Just look at what they have to do now. This is ridicules. Geez its unfair.

----

"Here is how this works. There are 14 trees with harness on them select one tree and begging to clime do not come down until you get a red card. If you do not receive a red card you will be eliminated from the challenge without throwing in your towel. The campers each selects a tree. Owen, is the far right. Izzy is next to him, Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, Eva, Katie, Gwen, Trent, Ezekiel, Leshawana, Heather, DJ, and Tyler on the far left. (Order right to left) the begin to clime up the tree. Duncan is quick to get to the top, him, Izzy, Eva and Trent are the quickest top get to the top of their respective trees and grab down their red card. Owen is struggling to get to the top. Tyler is half way up.

"I am going to get it. Then once I get it I will put the cards down and then I will deal them out." He says in a pumped up tone letting do of the tree he then falls down. His harness however catches him before he hit's the floor. His back cocks up. He then starts again.

"Ow. Ow, Ow." he says as he struggles towards the top. Katie is next to get her card she then lets the harness take her gently down to the bottom Izzy was still on the top of her tree and was grabbing a vine. She un buckles her harness and swings in the vine to the floor.

"Wahooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!" She screams as she fly's throw the air. DJ is th enext to get to the top grabbing his card. He holds on tightly slowly moving him self down.

"DJ just let the harness take you down." Katie says to him. He looks down at her and nods. He then lets go and the rope snaps he then plummets all the way to the ground.

----

Confession cam

Chris: Yeah we made sure a few of the ropes were weak. That was just awesome. Owen's rope was also weak but what good is a 2 foot drop.

----

Owen's rope begins to break as the last of the campers get their cards Owen had fought him self up 5 feet more. But his rope soon snaps and the thunk of his body hitting the ground shakes the island. Noah and Bridgette are knocked you of their place do to this.

"What was that." Noah says.

"Owen your out report back to camp the rest of you report back to the dock for your next challenge." Chef says as the campers dispatch.

________________________________________________________________

The 13 campers left in the challenge appear on the dock. Chef then appears with a long rod in his hand.

"For your next challenge I will like for you to take a look out into the waters you'll soon see a boat coming I got him to come for this very challenge." Chef says laughing as the campers watch a large white boat dock. A man gets off of it.

"You mean him." Duncan says then he adds. "Why him. I thought his challenge already came." Duncan the breaths hard.

"I thought so too but I could not pass up this opportunity Duncan." The man says

"That's right Duncan your parole officer is back. " Chef says him and he and Duncan's parole office then get a huge grin on the face.

"Okay Duncan will you please introduce your little friends.'

"Sure," Duncan says pointing to each camper as he says their name. He then lastly gets to Courtney. "that's my favorite camper Courtney." He says as she blushes.

'Me and Chef here have decided on a harsh challenge for you."

The campers all look at him wondering what the challenge will be.

______________________________________________________________________

I hope you have enjoyed.

Campers left in the challenge are.

Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, Eva, Katie, Gwen, Trent, Ezekiel, Leshawana, Heather, DJ, and Tyler, and Izzy. Who will drop out next who will the lasting 8 be?

What will Duncan's Parole office bring to this challenge.

Also he is the first of the people to have appeared in the family feud challenge to return. Expect more to make a return later.

Please oh please review.


	32. Chapter 32 This is not boot camp!

Total Drama Midway

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Sorry for such a delay school you know yeah it sucks, also Trent I passed Biology so if I every have to cut that fish for you you'll be save I hope.

Sarahboo713: Thanks for the suggestion for Duncan's Nick name by Courtney I may use it but for now I will like to se what others come up with thanks.

please put in more suggestions for Courtney's nick name for Duncan such as Sarahboo713 did

______________________________________________________________________

Do to timing two extras. (Was not going to use this originally lucky you) (Expect more of these extra things over time.)

Izzy walks up to a stage in her band wardrobe.

"Singing deck the halls for us is Izzy," A women says

"Thank you." Izzy says as she clears her throat

"la la la la, la la la la Fa

weather and wind the of heedlessla

la la la, la la la la Fa

together all, joyous we Sing

la la la la, la la la la Fa

lasses and lads ye, new Hailla

la la la, la la la la Fa

passes year old the away Fast

la la la la, la la la la Fa

treasure yuletide of tell I Whilela

la la la, la la la la Fa

measure merry in me Follow

la la la la, la la la la Fa

chorus the join and harp the Strike

la la la, la la la la la Fa

us before Yule blazing the See

la la la la, la la la la Fa

carol yuletide ancient the Troll

la la la la, la la la la Fa

apparel gay our now we Don

la la la la, la la la la Fa

jolly be to season the Tis'

la la la la, la la la la Fa

holly of boughs with halls the Deck."

"What was that?" The women asks confused."

"Deck the halls in reverse." Izzy says

"You can check the lyrics its exactly that."

___________________________________________________________

Harold walks into the gym.

"Hey your that kid who won your team that dodge ball thing on TV." A small scrawny kid that makes Harold look like the hulk says

"Yes I am." Harold says

"Well are you going for Total Drama Action?" the boy asks

"Not sure do I have too?" Harold asks the boy

"How should I know didn't Chris tell you. He was the host of the show."

"If he had I must have forgotten it gosh with all those hits to the head gosh. The guy is a complete Psycho what an idiot." Harold says

"Would you go if you had too?"" The boy asks

"Hey you asking all these questions James?"

"Because if you don't I will replace you. Courtney is hot." James says to him. Taking out a love locket of a picture of Courtney and him it is made the same way Geoff made the present for Bridgette but it is smaller and fits around his neck.

"that's NOT A BRIGHT IDEA MAN. If you get on Duncan will pile drive you for hitting on his girl. He is not as forgiving as Trent is." Harold says to James.

"Trent? What about him."

"Well if Cody was hitting on Courtney and not Gwen he would have been beat down. Idiot!!" Harold says exiting the gym. The kid is left to wonder.

___________________________________________________________

With out further delay

Chapter 32 - This is not boot camp!!

Chef stands on the dock of shame. "Last time on Total Drama Midway I was in charge of the brutality challenge and I so far have knocked off 3 wimps that need some shaping up. And the rest of them will be in pain if I have a say in it which I do. So sit down relax and give me 50 push ups while you read this chapter of Total Drama Midway" Chef says as Chris walks on to the camera

"Last time on TDM." Chris says before he is interrupted by the camera man.

"Chris Chef did this already." He says

"Oh come on man you know the Marshmallow ceremony and the reviews are mine." Chris says

"What about Duncan's Parole office? He did a review. Besides I did one last season."

"but, but." Chris says

"Deal with it pretty boy."

_____________________________________________________________________

The campers stand on the dock as Duncan's parole office and Chef examine them.

"Well Duncan it seems you're the last of your team during that family challenge remaining."

"Nah Sadie, Harold and Lindsey may have all been eliminated. But Owen and Bridgette just could not advance in this challenge." Duncan explains

"I see quite the shame. I see Noah, Justin, and Cody, are all gone too." He then says

"Well Noah is in the same Boat as Owen and Bridgette." Duncan says

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me." Izzy starts to sing.

"Okay now for this challenge it will be harsh." Duncan parole office says as he takes ot a cross bow.

----

Confession cam

Gwen: Harsh well the most harsh thing I can think of is that he will fire arrows at us on that cross bow.

----

"So what you going to do with that?" Heather asks

"Well here is the next part of the challenge." Duncan parole officer says as he puts and arrow on the cross bow firing it into the woods. The campers look at him and stiffen up has the arrow barely missed Geoff.

"Duncan would you tie this rope to that arrow." Chef says as Duncan walks over and tied the rope.

Duncan's parole office then shot another arrow hitting another tree. Duncan then tires a rope to that end as well. Chef and Duncan's parole office grab the rope.

"We don't even know your name and you been here two challenges office." Chef says

"I thought Duncan had told you all."

"Slipped my mind." Duncan says as he rubs his head.

"My name is Rick." Duncan parole office says

"Okay maggots easy time is over. Here is what is going to happen you are going to play a game of jump rope. Izzy, Katie, Gwen, Trent, Geoff and Ezekiel you all come here. The rest of you Heather, Eva, Courtney, Leshawana, Duncan, DJ and Tyler go over to 'Rick'." Chef says saying Rick with while making quotations with his fingers.

"Here is the low down the first two hit by the rope on each team this challenge is out." Chef says as the ropes begin to move the campers began to jump.

----

Confession cam

Heather: Is this all I been jumping rope since I was a little girl.

Leshawana: Oh this should be good to see how the guys do you know girls do better in jump rope then guys its proofed

----

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot….. Drink up, me hearties, Yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hootDrink up me hearties, yo ho

" Izzy sings continuing her song She jumps narrowly avoiding being hit. Duncan also jumps barley avoiding the rope. Eva seems to be able too keep pace Heather is going well as of then as well. Gwen is able to stay lasting so does Duncan Geoff. Tyler starts to stubble around. His feet look wobbly as it picks up speed and he struggles to keep pace. Leshawana is going fine she is doing tricks and is slightly showing off.

----

Confession cam

Heather: OMG look at Tyler there dancing like a fool.

----

Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack- Drink up me hearties, Yo ho - Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack- Drink up me hearties Yo ho." Izzy sings jumping the rope with her eyes close.

"Izzy open your eyes girl." Trent says to her as she jumps uncontrollably.

"Ah come-on fine." She says opening it. She images everything as if she was a pirate. Chris as a eye patch and a parrot on his shoulder. Geoff as a wooden leg, and Courtney is making Duncan walk the plank. Chef and Rick are the captains battling it out.

"Arr. Mattey." Izzy says to who she thinks is pirates.

----

Confession cam

Chris: Okay that girl is weird maybe drugging her drink this morning was not a good idea

(Flashback)

Chris walks into the kitchen holding a powder.

"What will this do?" Chris asks Chef.

"It make the person who takes it see things that are not there." Chef says as he puts in a cup of water. Izzy comes up.

"Thank you." she says in her high pitched voice.

-----

A few moments later.

"I am so Thirsty." Eva says looking at Izzy who is about to take a sip of her drink.

She then runs over to her. Takes it and gulps it down. Chef and Chris have their backs turned and the others have yet to comes. Except own who is covered in food already.

________________________________________________________________

The teams have been jumping for 10 minutes no one as dropped out. Tyler seemed to have gotten the hang of it.

"This is easy but torture why are you doing it so slow." Geoff says

"To make you jump sissy boy." Chef says as he speeds up the rope faster and faster. The campers started to speed up their jump even faster. Eva's head starts to spin.

"I don't think Eva is doing so well eh." Ezekiel says looking over at her. As she becomes all wobbly her face grows a giant smile.

"I would love a lollypop Mr. Gingerbread man." Eva says as she licks Tyler's face.

Tyler's eyes open wide as he falls over being hit by the rope.

----

Confession cam

Gwen: What is wrong with her? As she finally snapped?

Eva: That lollypop tasted salty,

Izzy: Eva as been put under the curse of Davie Jones I must rescue her at all cost.

Chris: Hahahahaha looks like Eva took it instead witch means this is going to be awesome.

----

The teams keep jumping rope. Izzy is still seeing a pirates world and sees this game of Jump rope as a game for her live with the enemy pirates as the games masters. Gwen and Trent jump holding hands. As Bridgette sits in the background near the sea. _____________________________________________________________________

Noah and Owen sit in the boy's cabin. In front of them are some dice and a few cards.

"What are you playing dude?" Owen asks Noah looking at his cards and dice.

"Nothing much just a game I play back home with my friends." Noah says.

"Can you show me?" Owen asks him.

"Sure." Noah says.

----

Confession cam

Owen: Awesome, Owen is going to learn a new game yeah. I wonder if it be as fun as the one Izzy showed me. Also the one Duncan showed me was fun until it came to the pain that hurt.

----

Noah sits down with him in the cabin. He then explains the rules to the game.

Chris then walks in before Owen gets to hear them again to help him understand.

"You guys have to see this." Chris says laughing

"What is it Chris." Noah says in a uncaring voice.

"Eva and Izzy are illuminating. Eva thinks she is in candy land and Izzy thinks she is on pirate ship fighting a great battle." He says laughing.

'Totally awesome!!!." Owen says happily and with tons of energy

"Yeah awesome." Noah says reading his book after having put his game away.

Owen and Chris then leave.

"Finally some peace and quite." Noah says to him self

----

Confession cam

Noah: These people area bunch of freaks, Owen is too Optimistic, Gwen is dark, Heather is the meanest girl I have ever meet, Leshawana is a wantabe gangster. And don't get me stared on the rest.

---- ______________________________________________________________________

Over at the jump rope. Owen comes by with Chris. Who is still laughing. Izzy is jumping while singing still .

"Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me. -We kindle and char, inflame and ignite, - Drink up, me hearties, Yo ho. - We burn up the city, we're really a fright, -Drink up, me hearties, yo ho." Izzy sings keeping her song going. She and the others keep jumping Eva' eyes look like peppermints candies.

"Oh my look its candy river." Eva says jumping away from the rope running to the lake eating the leeches on the edge of the dock.

"Candy." She says eating it. As the rope for team one Chef spins faster for team 2.

"Advancing for team 1 is Duncan, Leshawana, Heather, Courtney and DJ." Rick says point to them to head to the dock.

______________________________________________________________________

On the dock,

"What do you think they will have us do now." DJ says

"I don't know man maybe they will make us fight Sasquatchinakwa." Duncan says to him with a Sasquatchinakwa mask on. DJ jumps up landing into the lake screaming.

"Not cool man." DJ says as Duncan takes off the mask. The others laugh.

"Well expect something very physical." Heather says.

"To bad we lost our most physical member to candy land." Courtney says

"Yes its quite the shame." Heather says not caring and sarcastically

___________________________________________________________________

Over at the jump rope area team 2 jumps and keeps jumping.

"Dudes why can't we just get onto the next. Part." Geoff says his legs getting tired.

"Because two of you need to get eliminated." Chef says speeding it up faster.

"I can't any more eh." Ezekiel says taking out his white towel throwing it. Chef stops the rope to let him walk over to the side he then falls over.

"Ready set go." Chef says

"We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves- Drink up me hearties, Yo ho -We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs -Drink up me hearties, Yo ho." Izzy sings keeping her song going on.

"Arr." Izzy yells out grabbing out a random stick pointing it at Katie.

"I have you now you pirate."

"Izzy she is not a pirate your seeing things." Trent says as Katie freezes up the rope touches her feet and the stops. But she is tripped.

"Seeing things?" Izzy says as she stared to see that Trent was right she was again able to see crappy camp Wawanakwa.

"Man this place is more boring then that world." She says in depression.

"Katie, Ezekiel head back to the cabins your 4 follow me to the docks of shames unless you want to give be 50."

"No sir!!." they all says as they march behind him as if in the military. Ezekiel and Katie head to the cabins. Katie then heads over seeing Bridgette.

___________________________________________________________________

Bridgette sees Katie coming towards her.

"I guess you were too." She says to her.

"Yeah Chef psychopath made us play a game of jump rope we had t jump like forever."

Bridgette giggles at the 'Chef psychopath' comments made by Katie. Who takes a seat

----

Confession

Chef: I have decided to let that one slide but one more from her… No what I am tired of these ungrateful teens.

----

"What have you been dong Bridgette?" Katie asks her. Smiling.

"Just looking at the water. I was hoping there would be a surf or something. Like that time I went with Izzy and Owen to Bonnie Island to rescue Cody. I wonder why there was a surf there?" Bridgette says to Katie

"Maybe is Geological placement or something." Katie says to her. Drawing in the sand with her finger.

"Yeah.." Bridgette says with a tired voice. She had been sitting for quite awhile at the time looking at the waters.

____________________________________________________________________

Izzy, Geoff, Gwen and Trent make it to the dock of shame where, Leshawana, Duncan, Courtney, Heather and DJ. Are waiting. Duncan's parole officer holds some wet suits.

"Here is the next part. Using these wet suits you will swim across to mine and Chris's secrete recording studio island. Once there you will find 2 card one red and one blue

"Now team one, Duncan, Courtney, Heather, DJ, and Leshawana will receive the one card that is blue. While Izzy, Gwen, Trent, and Geoff will fetch the one card that is red." Rick says. Chef with Owen comes up.

"Oh and another thing the cards have a picture on the inside of them 2 random former campers the one card that returns to my hand will decide the camper that returns to Total Drama Midway. So you will say hello again to Cody, Harold, Justin, Lindsey, Sadie, or Beth. Who will it be." Chris says

"You mean one of them losers will be returning." Heather says

"yep one of them will be returning who you will find out after the elimination takes place." Chris says with a evil grin.

"Well now on to the rest of the rules. After you find and get your cards you darn teens will swim your way back. The last one to touch the beach will not participate in the next part of the challenge the dreaded optical tour of this pathetic excuse for a camp.." Chef says laughing as the camera gets a close up of his mouth.

----

Confession cam

Heather: how can they allow any of those losers back on the island but if I had to pick one I pick Justin at least he is cute and easy to eliminate. After all I still have Courtney and Duncan on my side. Noah well I just have to mess with his head.

Gwen: I wonder if Cody is over is lady phase I mean when he is not looking for a date he is a pretty cool dude would not mind him back.

Heather: Oh and Lindsey and Beth ah those two would be eliminated by them selfs. The only one I see as a threat is Harold and he is so minor its like that sword that is not real. The one thing he as on his side is daringness it was pretty daring of him to….

Duncan: Harold it was pretty daring of you to go agents me if you come back I promise you…

Courtney: I will make you pay.

----

_____________________________________________________________________

Eva comes sipping by Bridgette and Katie. Tyler comes running behind her panting.

"Hey help me tire down Eva she as gone insane."

"Wait how nuts." Katie asks with concern in her eyes

"Just bellow Izzy's level of insanity." Tyler says. Withjust as much consenn in his eyes as Katie is shwoing. Clearly it is for the wellbeing of the campers and the animals thatcall the island home

"Oh that's nuts…" Katie says as her and Bridgette begin to help Tyler chase Eva down.

Eva is chasing air but she envisions flying clouds of cotton candy that she just must munch on. She bits at them repeatedly over and over again.

"You mine." She says in a crazy voice. She bites again for them

_______________________________________________________________

The 9 remaining in the challenge all have put on their wet suits. Rick holds up a gun.

"Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me. -We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads, -Drink up, me hearties, Yo ho. -Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads, -Drink up, me hearties, Yo ho." Izzy sings finishing her then pulls out a gun and points it at the sky

"Ready set, go." He says firing the gun. From the sky a bird falls hitting the ground.

"Not again dude." Chris says

"What. I do huh Chris.." Rick says sounding angry again like in the first time he was here.

Duncan elbows Courtney lightly.

"Now this is the Rick I know." He says to her. Rick turns and shoves Duncan.

"I'd try to be nice and now this. Well I am going to be good old Rick." He says to them as he gives a mean glare.

"I said go." he says as the campers scared and surprised but Duncan that is. Though al 9 of them jump into the water and begin to swim to the island.

----

Confession cam

Chris: Great the last bald eagle that got shot invoked plenty of bad emails from fan and now a second one what gives. But this will be awesome they have Rick the psychopath handle now.

he says kind of mad but at thesame time in his same sarcastic voce we all know and love

Duncan: Good Ol' Rick. Good Ol' Rick. Just the way I remember him from Juvy

----

_________________________________________________________________

(What the eliminated from the challenge are doing.)

Tyler, Bridgette, and Katie still chasing after Eva. She runs trying to get the imaginary cotton candy cloud.

Noah sits in the guys cabin playing a game with cards and die his book placed on his bead face down open. Ezekiel is sitting by him self on the porch of the cabin waiting for someone to talk too.

_________________________________________________________________

"Half way there. YEAH." Izzy screams out picking up her pace.

"Your doing fine for someone that can't swim." Duncan says to DJ

"Your forgetting Duncan. Remember I help us win the bonnie island challenge on Total Drama Island by swimming and pushing the canoes back to shore." He says proudly

"He is right Duncan." Leshawana says.. She then has some thoughts to her slf. _"Oh I hope Harold comes back.." _She thinks to her self

"Yeah yeah lets just win this thing."

_____________________________________________________________________

Okay the 9 that remain in the challenge are. Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, and Trent.

One of the 6 past campers will be back will it be. Sadie? Or will it be Harold? will it be Lindsey or will it be Justin? Perhaps Cody? Or maybe even Beth?

Of course you will have to wait until the next challenge starts to find out who it will be. Now you may voice your opinion on who you want to see back.

Here is the song Izzy was singing through out the chapter.

All credit of r this song goes to the person who orginially made it. Same goes for Deck the alls above.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,  
Drink up, me hearties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,  
Drink up, me hearties, Yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack,  
Drink up, me hearties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We kindle and char, inflame and ignite,  
Drink up, me hearties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright,  
Drink up, me hearties, yo ho.

We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knaves,  
Drink up, me hearties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
Drink up, me hearties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads,  
Drink up, me hearties, yo ho.  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
Drink up, me hearties, yo ho

Please review thanks in advance


	33. Chapter 33 Eva and the Chocolate factory

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Jster1983: Thanks for the suggestion that for some reason never crossed my mind. Willy Wonka Chris is dedicated to you.

(All credit of Willy Wonka and the Oompa Lumpas are due to its original creator.)

Please review. Thanks in advance

-----------------------------------------

Okay so I finally saw Total Drama Island's reunion special.

And I must say it was Awesome. Just makes me mad I have to wit for Total Drama Action episode 1. Now a few things changed during this episode that I will try to add to my Fanfic.

1. Heather and Harold are forming a friendship and potentially a relationship. (might be hard do to Harold's elimination already an with Heather being safe…. So far.)

2. Izzy's new name Kaleidoscope or E-Scope for short. Will be featured every so often.

3. More of Intern interactions and mentions to the original art work of the campers.

4. Justin will be for ever known as the Anti-Noah. Who as powers.

5. Poor Owen…… He just lost 100,000 dollars.

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 33: Eva and the Chocolate factory.

Chris stands on the dock of shame dressed as Willy Wonka as Eva begins to run towards him with Chef struggling to keep her at bay. "Last time on TDM the campers continued on their physical torture, and Eva got wacky as you can tell." He says pointing to her. With his thumbs. "Then Rick shot down a bird and it hasn't even been 20 minutes yet and already 3 angry emails. One of them is from….. A girl named wait that's Bridgette, and it was sent from Chefs laptop. How did she get a hold of his laptop. Weird. She was chasing Eva…. Anyway I told them a camper will be returning and your about to find out who. But who will it be is it Justin? Is it Harold or Beth? Maybe, maybe even Sadie, or Cody even Lindsey, find out soon on Total Drama Midway. Chef is then knocked over and the camera turns to snow with Eva Chasing Chris in the background.

______________________________________________________________________

The campers are well on their way to the island with the cards. Leshawana is the furthest ahead of the group.

"Will you slow pokes hurry up." Leshawana says. To them

"Chris said w only have to retrieve the card and return back well how about you do all the work Leshawana." Heather says to her with her hair being yanked by a shark.

"Ahhhhhhh."

"I know what to do." Duncan says as he balls his hand up into a fist and punches it. But it does not work and instead they are chased to a near by log in which they try and share the crammed space.

"Chris when we get back you are so dead." Heather says looking at her hair. That was bitten off at the half way point the shark is seen chasing them while spiting out her hair.

----

Confession cam

Chris: Hehehe I guess they forgot about the rare but real fresh water man eating sharks.

----

_________________________________________________________________

"Come on guys lets go!." Izzy says stroking her arms back and fortissimo forwards. Trent is behind her and So is Gwen. Geoff is also near by. He then stops when something rubs across his feet.

"Hey guys something rubbed agents my feet. Isn't there sharks in the water around here."

"Chris may be cruel but he couldn't risk it.. Would he be that cruel." Gwen says as the shark jumps up trying to get Geoff who narrowly gets away from it. The shark then chases them on to a log of their own.

"Quickly someone pass me their goggles. " Izzy says

"Izzy you're the only one with any here." Trent says

"Oh yeah." she says taking them off she then ties it on the log long ways and uses her feet as a ruttier as it moves up and down the log picks up speed.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Gwen asks her.

"The reserves yeah before I left we had to go through an exercise that made us have to find away to get a cross a large pond in 30 minutes using a log, goggles, and a close pin. Since we don't have the last one I had to settle for this.

"Don't mind me asking but what was the close pin for any way?" Trent ask

"To keep it stable. As soon as it picks up some more speed get ready for one bumpy ride" She says speeding it up they then get popped up 20 feet into the air. Landing safely the other three look fearfully at each other. They then get to the shore of the other island.

(in a helicopter over the first team.)

"Step it up you 5 the others are already on the island and looks like you have company." Chris says as the shark comes back to them.

"Chris fetch us Owen." Heather says

----

Confession cam

Heather: You know that Owen is the only one here that can stop a shark he is so big he will feed the shark for days he is a 3 course meal we are just salads to the damn thing. Justin could have but he was voted off. ……. Justin.

She says his name drooling.

----

Heather, Duncan, Leshawana, Courtney and DJ all ditch the log as the shark gets close it then snaps it in half. The five of them start swimming as fast as they can. DJ's hand touches the beach.

"We made it!" He says as Heather is attacked by a beaver.

"What was that for?" She looks at it getting hit again.

----

Confession cam

Heather: What is it with me and Beavers they hate me….. Now that reminds me what was it that Harold said about me. That I push others away first maybe he is right its been allot tougher this time around and my group can actually think unlike last time with Lindsey and Beth.

----

______________________________________________________________________

The group enters the forest and beings to look around. They hear foot steps behind them. They turn around but see no one there.

"Did anyone else hear that?' Trent ask Geoff and Gwen both nod.

"Normally its me doing the stalking but this time its me being staked though I am much better at it then this guy." Izzy claims.

"I be great in the army. Sergeant E-Scope the name." She says pointing to her self.

"E-Scope?" Gwen looks at her.

"Yeah. For some reason this talk about stalking people reminded me about how I am planning to change my name to Kaleidoscope such a pretty name don't you say." She says to them. They are not given time to react when they hear the bushes crackle some more.

"Okay now this is getting creepy." Geoff says as he starts to run. The others follow him and the person in the bushes shows his face it is Rick and he is steamed.

"Guess I will get them other guys." He says

______________________________________________________________________

Bridgette is seen putting away a laptop.

"Who would have thought a place like this could get internet connection." She says.

"I wonder who's it was?" Katie says.

"Who cares. I just had to send that email after seeing the bird get shot." She says walking back to where she found it she falls, it fly's across the room hitting the wall it breaks into many pieces.

"Woops." She says as Chef walks in furious

"You stole my laptop, then broke it." he says to her as Eva walks in eating the computer pieces.

"Hard candy yummy." She says leaving she then looks for Chris who is still dressed as Willy Wonka.

"Your lucky I can't physically harm you out side of the challenges because you be dead right now. I have to get the field set up"

----

Confession cam

Bridgette: I understand he be mad but this is like wow.

Chef: that was my laptop. For my personal use. Chris got his with the fancy computer check thing and I got mine for my own use.

----

______________________________________________________________________

"There it is." Geoff says seeing the card in a tree he climes up and then grabs it but sees nothing on it.

"Chris this a joke." Trent asks looking at the card. Over in the helicopter he yells down at them from the mega phone. "No joke. To make sure you would not know who is coming back I made a special trait to each of the cards that you will find out tomorrow when they return."

"Isn't Chef the leader of this challenge?" Gwen asks him

"Yes he is waiting for you back at camp. He is finishing up the setting of the optical course. You better hurry." He says as Izzy gets the log ready.

"No way." Trent says looking at her.

"Yeah I risk my lives enough times today." Gwen says

----

Confession cam

Chris: No you haven't and if Chef as a word in it will not be enough until he thinks so.

----

"We should build some kind of raft." Geoff says

"I did that before." Gwen says getting some branches.

(In the copter) "I am going to tell the other team to hurry up if they want to win." he says as he fly's to the other team.

______________________________________________________________________

(In the copter) the wind blows at the campers who are watching Heather get mulled by beavers. Who scandal when Chris comes.

"Well hurry up the other team already found their card and are building a raft to get island." Chris says warning them.

"We have to hurry and find that card." Courtney says. Heather is all beat up as she runs to her.

"when I win the prize money I am making beavers say hello to the dinosaurs." Heather says as they search the forest for the card.

The beavers look at her with their eyes wide as Rick jumps out shooting at their feet.

"What are you crazy?" Courtney says

"He is normally much more aggressive then this but most cases he does not shoot be thank full that's a paint ball gun." Duncan says as he is hit in the back with a paint ball it as orange paint in it. He falls over and struggles to get back up a and dodge the next one. He turns around. Before being his again he spots something.

"Rick as the card." Duncan says getting hit.

"Get him" Heather says running after him but she is stopped by the Beavers. They look really mad at her. She then starts to run past them with them as they chasing her with clubs.

"These beavers are insane." She says. As Courtney tries to get the card from Rick.

"Hand it over hand over the blue card." Courtney says jumping on him. Leshawana then grabs it. And runs off. Courtney, is hit but quickly gets up to her, Duncan is soon to follow. DJ is also there. Heather is caught by the beavers and is hit being knocked out.

(In the copter)

"Campers look like Heather is unable to keep going. Both teams hurry. Rick, I am coming down load Heather onto the copter she will be air lifted back to camp." He says as the copter comes down.

"I say we jump him and take it." Courtney says

"I am with you on that girl." Leshawana says as Her, Duncan, Courtney and DJ get ready to jump him.

______________________________________________________________________

Eva. Is trying to get pixy dust out of the snake that ate the original bunny. Its skeleton comes out.

"Bones" She says then adding to it. "Candy bones." She says biting thm her teeth get hurt so she throws them away.

"Darn no pixy dust.

______________________________________________________________________

Noah is playing his game by him self.

"I wonder what everyone else is up to ." he says to him self walking out of the cabin just to see Eva trying to eat some rocks. He then walks back in and closes the door.

"Not even going to ask why iron women is doing that, Not even going to ask." He says walking back into the cabin. With his eyes wide open.

"Eva wit up." Owen says to her.

"Are you the ginger bread man with your candy buttons and your frosted smile." She says to him.

"No. But I heard you where looking for candy and I want some too my stash is running low." Owen says to her

"I am going to get you." Eva says smiling as she likes her lips imagining what the ginger bread man will taste like. Owen screams in terror knowing if he gets caught Eva may eat him. Not the ending he as in mind.

----

Confession cam

Chris: it's a shame I thought one of my changes would end his life, another quite a disappointment. I hope he ends up okay I mean can't have a law suit or anything. We barely got away from Courtney's

----

______________________________________________________________________

Gwen throws a finished raft onto the floor as Izzy gets her goggles from the log from before.

"We will use these sticks to paddle our way through the waters." Geoff says to them

"Not a bad idea." Trent says as they get on. The four of them begin to petal. Still on the island Courtney, Duncan, DJ, and Leshawana watch as the copter comes down.

"Hey they are all ready heading back." Leshawana says.

"Damn its not like any of have experince flying a helicopter." Courtney points out as she ditches her plan to jump Chris and makes for the water.

"Come on we can't let them get away." Courtney says as the other 3 follow her.

----

Confession cam

Duncan: We could have taken the copter sure we have no flying experince but neither did Justin and he got the plane in the million dollar challenge and what happen to the 2 day wait dam Chris just likes to torment us.

----

On the water on the way back.

"So Trent. Anyone you miss."

"I guess my family and my friends. How about you Gwen?" He asks her in return.

"My friends. You know people like Reaper.' She says to him

"I see. After this Total Drama Action." Trent says

"Yeah. But this is long ways from over."

"But we all know the prize for the 1 million dollars is on peoples mid each second Total Drama Midway ticks down ." Geoff says.

"Yeah. We have to be careful Justin as powers." Izzy says trying not to picture him

"I can handle him." Gwen says

"You were drooling all over him." Trent says

Gwen blushes in embarrassment.

"Come to think of it Total Drama action been in our heads ever since we where told one of the ones voted off will be back." Izzy says

"Your right." Trent says as they paddle their way back to camp

"Justin is on TDA, Harold is on TDA, Beth is on TDA, and Lindsey is on TDA. With a chance on of them comes back our mind is playing through the scenarios." Izzy says

"I guess." Gwen says.

______________________________________________________________________

"Come on.. Lets get going they could be on the island already." Courtney claims

"Girl like it maters they can't start the final part with out us." Leshawana says

"Can they?" Duncan asks

"Forget that but Courtney remind me why we are going back into the shark invested waters with out a raft. At least they have a raft." DJ says in a panic.

"Because they got a head start and we need t make up for loss time." Courtney says to them. As she swims faster then them as her determination seems stronger. A shark taps DJ on the shoulder.

"Not funny Duncan." DJ says

"I am over here." Duncan says

"My brother there is a shark behind you." Leshawana says

"Gauhhhhaah." DJ screams as he both off fast as he and the others try to keep away from the shark. It bites at them.

"Damn you Chef, Damn you Chris." Courtney says

----

Confession cam

Chris: She seems steamed I love it.

----

______________________________________________________________________

Heather is put onto a stretcher as the beavers point and laugh at her. Rick then boards the copter as it takes to the air. She begins to come through.

"What happen?" Heather says seeing as she seems to be getting further from the ground. She sees Chris dressed as Willy Wonka.

"You where knocked out." Chris says

"Why you dressed like that?" Heather ask

"Just tormenting Eva." Chris says with a chuckle as the Copter is landed. Rick takes Heather to the infirmary.

----

Confession cam

Chris: Well I wonder how the others are making out with the sharks. Any way off to Eva. Hehehehe.

----

Chris appears in front of Eva. As 7 interns come out.

"Chris do we have to." One of them says. As they are dressed up as Oompa Loompa

They get into formation and begin to sing.

"Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-do.

I have a perfect puzzle for you Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-da-dee If you are wise, you'll listen to me

What do you get from being the one that sits around all day?

A lack of muscle strength and stamina

Why not join your schools Basketball team. Or even play with just your friends.

You'll have lots more fun playing then sitting around all day

Allot will come out of that!

Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-da

If you are active, you will go far You will live in happiness too Like the Oompa Loompa doom-pa-dee-do." They then pause. Look at each other an d get into another position.

"Willy Wonka show me you candy factory." Eva says. As she runs off

______________________________________________________________________

The raft with Izzy, Trent, Gwen, and Geoff lands n the land as they run. They spot Chris

"Okay Chris I should not ask but why."

"Tormenting Eva." He says laughing evilly

"Nice." Gwen says

Geoff then hands him the card.

"When will we find out who is coming back."

"Tomorrow morning they have to get ready them selfs. Wit over at the beach tell the others to meet Chef at the totem pole." Chris says to them as he goes to torment Eva some more. Once he pots her he gets an evil grin.

The group runs over to the water. As Courtney's hand reaches land.

"We lost this part of the challenge!" Courtney says

"Give it a rest Princess we just have to win the last part. " Duncan says

"True." Courtney says

"You guys Chris wants us to meet Chef near the totem pole." Trent says to them. They then head to the totem pole. Once there Chef looks a them with an evil grin on his face.

"I don't like the looks of that." Duncan says

______________________________________________________________________

I hope you have enjoyed.

Who is the song based among?

Will the beavers and Heather ever come to a truths?

The final 8 of the challenge are set.

Izzy, Geoff, Gwen, and Trent. Vs Duncan, Leshawana, Courtney, and DJ. Who will come out on top.

Who will return who did the red card have on it?

______________________________________________________________________

Here are the original Oompa Loompa songs as an extra

Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-do

I have a perfect puzzle for you Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-dee

If you are wise, you'll listen to me

What do you get when you guzzle down sweets?

Eating as much as an elephant eats

What are you at getting terribly fat?

What do you think will come of that?

I don't like the look of it

Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-da

If you're not greedy, you will go far

You will live in happiness too

Like the Oompa Loompa doom-pa-dee-do Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-do

__________________________________________________________________________________

Song 2

I have another puzzle for you Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-da-dee

If you are wise, you'll listen to me

Gum chewing's fine when it's once in a while

It stops you from smoking and brightens your smile

But it's repulsive, revolting, and wrong Chewing and chewing all day long

The way that a cow does

Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-da

Given good manners, you will go far

You will live in happiness too

Like the Oompa Loompa doom-pa-dee-do Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-do

_________________________________________________________

song 3

I have another puzzle for you Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-da-dee

If you are wise, you'll listen to me

Who do you blame when your kid is a brat?

Pampered and spoiled like a Siamese cat

Blaming the kids is a lie and a shame You know exactly who's to blame

The mother and the father

Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-da

If you're not spoiled, then you will go far

You will live in happiness too Like the Oompa Loompa doom-pa-dee-do Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-do

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Song 4

I have another puzzle for you Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-da-dee

If you are wise, you'll listen to me

What do you get from a glut of TV?

A pain in the neck and an IQ of three

Why don't you try simply reading a book?

Or can you just not bear to look?

You'll get no...you'll get no...you'll get no commercials

Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-da

If you're not greedy, you will go far

You will live in happiness too

Like the Oompa Loompa doom-pa-dee-do


	34. Chapter 34 Ever lasting gum stopper

Total Drama Midway

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Jster1983: I did say that and I meant it. The families will come back in bunches. I have over 11 challenges planned that uses families but who will be in them is a secrete…. Right now is the first return this is the most minor return trust me.

Prettyandpink2: She is still in the story just in the last chapter he role was minor and only briefly explained. He role in upcoming chapters will be bigger then last chapters.

(All credit of Willy Wonka and the Oompa Loompa are due to its original creator.)

Please review. Thanks in advance

I would have been posting this before if I had not got a fever before. I hate getting sick.

please review.

_____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 34: Ever lasting gum stoppers

Chris stands on the dock of shame. "Last time on Total Drama Midway I tormented a crazed Eva, and Heather got mulled by beavers. And now only 8 are left standing in this challenge all that remains is the optical course. Who will die…. I mean will they be able to survive.. Find out tonight on Total Drama Midway!!" He then leaves on the boat of losers to the losers area.

______________________________________________________________________

The 8 campers stand near the totem pole. Of them four Courtney, Leshawana, Duncan, and DJ are soaking wet.

"You swam pretty well DJ I thought you were a weak swimmer." Duncan says to him

"I been practicing while I was on the island." DJ says he is then whacked with a stick

"Now shut up and only talk when I tell you too." Chef says to him

"Now first off pretty boy is off to Playa de Losers to pick up the person who is returning back to camp. He will be returning back to camp tomorrow morning so tonight I will be doing the marshmallow ceremony." Chef says laughing

The campers all give quick looks at each other not saying a word. Izzy gives a gulp.

"Now there as been some changes to the optical course. First off instead of a 30Km run then a tight rope walk. You will stop before the tight rope and clime a 100 foot pole with a harness of course once on the top you will collect a flag. Then you will begin to cross the tight rope only after you whole team that's not been declared unable to continue or thrown in their white towel. Once across then you will maneuver your self across the barbwire and then you will go pass the wall. That will punch you at random times. If you lose your balance you out. Then you will use only your body no legs or hands to get to the top of the 1000 foot dive. Where the path will be cleared for you and you will race on unsafe bikes to the finish line." He says snickering and with a giggle

______________________________________________________________________

Chris had taken Eva with him but he stops on another island.

"Eva you will see memories of your past." He says with a evil smile.

(In Eva's head she sees flash backs)

"Weakling." She cries out to a boy

"Look at you." She says.

"I can do 60 pull ups I am the only girl in the school who can do that. And I get along with pretty much everyone." She says getting hit by a dodge ball she then goes to beat up the kid who did it.

She then sees a quick run through of random scenes of her life

(End flash backs)

The interns still dressed as Oompa Loompa are seen in the background making candy.

"Candy!!" She screams but running to them as quickly as she can.

They then get into position as the out line of a camper is seen being busted. It is hard to tell who it is.

"Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-do

I have another puzzle for you

Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-dee

If you are wise you'll listen to me.

What are at always being a klutz?

Dropping everything and falling everywhere

Always the one with butter fingers

What do think the result will be

Someone will get hurt.

Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-da

If you not clumsy you will go far

You will live in happiness too

Like the Oompa Loompa doom-pa-dee-do Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-do."

Eva is then handed some candy.

"Yeah candy!!." She screams out in exitment

______________________________________________________________________

The campers all get into position. Chef pulls out a gun. He shots it as the campers get running. A bird falls.

----

Confession cam

Chris: It happens again.

----

The campers go past a pond. And cross a bridge.

"Too bad there is no turkey dinner waiting for us after this." Gwen says

"Yeah I can totally go for some real food right about now." Izzy says

"Mmhmm one can only take so much of that slop" Leshawana says

"Hey how is it going Leshawana?" Gwen asks her

"Fine. Just trying to get away from those two." she says pointing at Duncan and Courtney who are bickering.

"Those two are like the opposites weird couple don't you say." Geoff says to them

"You can say that again. They are totally going to kill each other by the time this thing is done." DJ says also trying to get away from them.

"Auh Princess you like me admit it."

"You kind of cute but your not my type." She says to him. As Duncan looks at her his unibrow goes up to the left.

"Oh come on.. You know you like me."

"I do not." She says pushing him down and running off.

----

Confession cam

Duncan: She digs me.

----

Duncan then gets up and runs to catch up with the crowd.

"Hey I think I see the poles." Izzy says pointing to the distance.

"Just how large is this island." Geoff says as they only seem to be about halfway there.

"Pretty large I will take it." Trent says to him.

______________________________________________________________________

Bridgette is seen trying to put together the broken pieces of the laptop.

"Oh shoot." She says as Chef walks in.

"Hehehe. I am doing the marshmallow ceremony tonight. And since you broke my computer I can rig the votes to have you voted off." He says.

"Ah crap." She says trying to put it back together.

"But since your one of the nicer campers on the islands. I will offer you a deal. You Bridgette must make the tight rope crossing of the optical course allot more interesting. You can use the paintball equipment if you want to. Your first target Geoff." He says exiting

----

Confession cam

Bridgette: This is what I have to do to keep myself safe. I am I really into it so much that I would harm Geoff. Nuh uh.

Chef: Tehehe Girl as to make a choice

----

______________________________________________________________________

The 8 of them reach the poles. Leshawana drops to her knees

"I don't think I can do much more." She says

"Shut up and clime your pole." Courtney says

"I don't know that's a pretty high pole." DJ says looking at it.

"Clime!!" Courtney yells at him as he starts to clime. As do the others. They get closer and closer each time. In the background you can spot Bridgette and Chef

"Once Geoff begins to cross the tight rope shot him down and your dept will be repaid." Chef says

----

Confession cam

Bridgette: He see a person die just to get back at me for his computer. That guy as issues serious issues.

----

"No." She says to him

"You have any other ideas that could keep me from eliminating you?" He asks her with a sly smile. As he giggles with his teeth showing

______________________________________________________________________

At playa de losers.

"Why are all the Tele out?" Harold asks the group

"I don't know man. But I am signing up with some modeling agents soon." Justin says. The rest look at him in shock.

"Thought your speaking expired after the million dollar change." Cody says

"Nope just was in a bet. I bet my former modeling agent some well cash that I could remain silent until I either won Total Drama Midway or was eliminated. However he told me I also had to last an extra week and half afterwards. Well I won my bet." he says to Cody

"That is so cool. I can't believe I was voted off because I thought they were Ghost." Lindsey says with a motion of her hand showing signs of mental stability.

"Well I think that Chris is doing this on purpose its likely one of his twist." Beth says

"I agree." Sadie says

______________________________________________________________________

The campers get down from the poles each with the flag. they undo the harness and begin to cross the tight rope. Geoff takes the lead. Bridgette watches him from the back ground with the gun aimed at him. Chef looks at her smiling as the first explosion goes off under Geoff .

"What was that? He asks

"Chris's explosions. Disregard it. Just keep going." Gwen says to Geoff

"Yeah man. We need one of us to make the finish line first so we win." Trent says to him. As Duncan crosses the other tight rope.

"This insane" Duncan says as the explosions rapidly happen under him and Geoff

"I know dude." Geoff says. As Bridgette still as the gun aimed at him She then drops in And walks away.

"Girl. You just sealed your fate."

"Not if we win." She says to him with a smile.

Chef smiles. "What you are doing takes guts. I am impressed lets see what happens." He says to her.

----

Confession cam

Bridgette: Sure I have nearly killed Geoff like 100 times but all of those were accidental and no way I do it on purpose I mean I could accidentally kill him.

______________________________________________________________________

Chris leads Eva through the island. She Is walking through what appears to be to the area of golden gooses.

"Golden eggs?" She says in confusion she is starting to calm down. Chris starts to sweat a little Knowing she be raged to see him like this.

"No Eva, Chocolate golden eggs. And their for sale." He claims

"But I want one now." She says. Getting ready to dance. The interns whom are still dressed as Oompa Loompa come out. Another cardboard cut out of a camper is destroyed

"Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee

I have another puzzle for you.

Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-dee

If you are wise you'll listen to me.

Who is to blame when your Childs is rude?

If you answer only the kid.

You are a shame

You should know who to blame

The mother and the father

Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-da

Given good manners you will go far

You will live in happiness too

Like the Oompa Loompa doom-pa-dee-do Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-do."

______________________________________________________________________

Geoff and Duncan get to the other side. Izzy looks at the trope and gets a crazy smile. Courtney got up for her team. As the two got on the tight rope. Izzy begins to run but is able to keep her balance

----

Confession cam

Gwen: Is she crazy! She just ran across there.

Izzy: this is so much fun. I am good at keeping my balance.

(Flash backs)

"Hey everyone Izzy." Chris says as she waives to him.

"Hi Chris, Hi Chris, Hi." She says as she trips on the boat's bow and hits her chin on the dock.

--------

After Owen falls off the cliff while they are chased by the Chef whom was dressed as the escaped psycho killer wit the chain saw and a hook.

"Owen I am coming." She says jumping down. You hear her say Ow. Over and over again as she falls.

"Hi Owen." She says once she lands on him.

---------

"Your just going to leave me here?" Duncan says to Courtney as she runs off with the case.

"Opportunities like this don't just fall out of trees." Courtney says as Izzy falls out of the tree hitting he on the head. Catching the brief

"well that was fortunate, well except for her head. "

------

(End flash backs return to Confession cam)

Izzy: I Can keep my balance almost with out flaw mmmhmmm.

----

After Izzy and Courtney cross Trent and Leshawana Cross for their teams.

The campers are nearly across the tight rope. Courtney, Duncan, and Leshawana stand on the other side for team 1. And for team 2. Geoff, Izzy, and Trent are across.

"You can do it Gwen." Trent says As Izzy and Geoff cheer her on behind him.

"Come on my brother." Leshawana says

"You can do it man just don't look don't." Duncan says

"Not cool bro not cool." DJ says as Duncan torments him.

"Duncan he could die." Courtney says

"Like you care in the long run. You were willing to kill him for a million dollars." Duncan says to her.

Gwen and DJ make it across the tight rope. And they begin to run to the wall with their teams.

______________________________________________________________________

Chris drops Eva off back on the island where Rick takes her to the forest were she could imagine that she is in candy land. He then heads to playa de losers.

----

Confession cam

Chris: I wonder what I will say. To them lucky or unlucky

----

The losers see Chris walk on to the resort. They all look at him as he gives them an evil glare.

"One of you lucky or perhaps unlucky campers will be back in camp after this marshmallow ceremony."

"Wait so we have a chance to go for the money again?" Harold asks

"yep."

"Wicket I hope I am chosen."

"Of course the person will not be known until the next morning as the audience eats up that kind of stuff." Chris says.

______________________________________________________________________

The campers appear at the wall. They look at it as it punches air that lays in front of them.

"Ah crap." DJ says. As he starts to slowly walk across. He is followed by Geoff. And then by Izzy, Gwen, Trent, Leshawana, Courtney, Duncan in that order. Geoff lifts ups his legs to avoid a punch as they move across at a sluggish pace to not get his by the ones ahead. Izzy grabs one of the hands an jumps on it while she gets a grip on the wall.

"Is she insane?" Courtney asks.

"Yeah but that insane girl just did something smart though I doubt it was not for a reason that will lead to insanity actions." Duncan says as he does the same thing

"What do you mean Duncan?' Courtney asks him

"I mean if we are on the top of the wall how can we be punched."

"True." Courtney says as her, Trent, and Gwen follow after Izzy and Duncan. With Geoff and DJ not hearing them.

As they clime up one of the fist hits Courtney down to the ground. She is knocked down 10 feet and her leg hits awkwardly as she hits.

"Ow. My leg I think its broken." She says to them.

DJ and Geoff turn around. Duncan looks down at her as he climes up to the top.

"I have not seen a leg injury that bad since you Geoff." Duncan claims

----

Confession cam

Geoff: Yeah I still fell pain to this day from that well its just the pain I remember from it. But my team helped me get across the island and DJ got us victory.

----

"Go on with out me you guys not like they can keep me here." Courtney says

Duncan, nods to her as he keeps on going. The other do the same. The soon pass the wall. And arrive at the field of barb wire.

"You have got to be kidding me." Gwen says as she sees the field it is long and wide.

______________________________________________________________________

Owen looks at a wondering Bridgette who seems worried.

"What's the matter?" He asks her

"Its nothing Owen." She says to him.

----

Confession cam

Bridgette: This is bleak but at least getting off the island would prevent me from any more challenges

----

"Sure. I'll just leave you be." Owen says. As he walks off. He wanted someone to talk to. Noah was playing his game, Ezekiel was no where to be found, Katie was doing her daily sobbing that Sadie as been eliminated ritual, and the others where wither not able to talk or in the computation.

"Tyler" He says to him self running off looking for him. Noticing that he forgot about him.

______________________________________________________________________

The group of now 7 looks at the path ahead of them.

"Damn." Duncan says as he gets into the barb wire trying to maneuver him self around it.

"Ow, Ow." He says moving through it.

"Nah no way am I doing this." Gwen says ready to drop out,

"Gwen you have to be strong. You can't give up now we need to cross this field and get to the final stretch of the obstacle course." Trent says trying to comfort her.

She then nods to him as they all head in behind Duncan. Who was getting cut up. As they go through they each give off screams in pain. Chef watches in the background in amusement.

----

Confession cam

Chef: This is why I agreed to be here.

----

This is too much dudes. I can't take it any more." Geoff says he grabs out his white flag.

"Noooooooo Geooooooooooooooooooff." The three of them yell out as he tosses it.

"Looks like your out." Chef says as he air lifts Geoff who as barbwire tangled around him.

The others finally get out.

"Oh thanks god we made it." Leshawana says

"Come on we only have the final stretch." Trent says as he, Izzy and Gwen get a head start.

"Their getting a head." Duncan says with his arms out."

"Well stop talking and run" Leshawana says

"What ever sister." he says as he starts to run she starts to run as well and DJ too.

They get to the top. Chef comes jumping out of the copter as Rick fly's it down to ground level.

"Hehehe." Chef says as he points to the bikes. There are 8 bikes.

"Here is how it works these bikes are replicas of the bikes used to race in the bike challenge from last season. The ones that actually raced ." Chef says as Leshawana gives a look to Izzy

Izzy laughs at it with joy.

"Alright since its only 6 of you will pick a name from the hat." Chef says as they each grab.

"Now get in a stand in a horizontal line." He says as they do.

"Now from left to right tell me your bike name." Chef says

"DJ I got my own." DJ says

"Owen" Gwen says

"Duncan" Izzy says she then jumps up in excitement. "I got the speed demon. Yeah aright."

"Lindsey." Trent says.

"Gwen" Duncan says

"Geoff." Leshawana says she then looks at Chef. "It does have bolts right?"

"Yes yes it does now get on your bikes and ride." Chef says as they do.

______________________________________________________________________

Chef and Eva get ready to return to the island before Chris departs to the losers to pick the returning up.

"One more time." Chris says throwing Eva a fake ever lasting gum stopper.

"Ah come on." The interns says

"nah uh do I pay you to complain."

"You don't pay us at all." One of them says

"Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee

I have another puzzle for you Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-da-dee

If you are wise, you'll listen to me

What will become of the person who disrespects.

Who turns on.

Who does not pay.

His interns.

Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-da

If you give respect you will go far

You will live in happiness too

Like the Oompa Loompa doom-pa-dee-do Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-do."

Chris looks at them.

"Ah come on." he says to them

"Well we…" They say walking off they are then eaten attacked by a bear and chased off.

----

Confession cam

Chris: Looks like I lost more interns.

----

Chris then leaves back to the island dropping off Eva and then leaves to pick up the returning loser.

______________________________________________________________________

The campers get on the bikes. And Chef fires the gun. This time n bird falls. They begin to race. Trent takes the lead and is followed by Gwen then Duncan, Then Izzy, then Leshawana then DJ who is making no progress.

Duncan takes the lead and seems to be pulling apart. They all ride past the obstacles that where set up the exact same from last season. Gwen flies off in the explosion.

The others keep pushing as DJ's bike goes nowhere. They get to the oil as Duncan and Trent spin off leaving only Izzy and Leshawana. They go throw the final leg Izzy press the botton as Leshawana gets ahead,

----

Confession cam

Leshawana: There was no way I was letting that crazy girl beat me

----

Leshawana jumps the piranhas. And Izzy zooms past theme and past Leshawana to the finish line Rick waives the flag as Izzy keeps going. And going. Until she crashes into a tree.

"The winner is Izzy meaning team one will be sending someone home. Duncan you better be careful it may be you." Rick says to him

______________________________________________________________________

The campers appear at the bonfire. All but Eva who is tied up in her crazed state. Heather is on a hospital bed.

"Wow those beavers really stuck it to you." Noah says

"Can it. At least I did something." she says

"Okay I have.." Chef says taking out a plate of 6 rotten eggs.

"Since Eva is not here. If her name is called the last person who is called will receive a rotten egg as well. But will walk the dock of shame. The first eggs go to Leshawana, Katie, DJ and Tyler." He says tossing them the eggs. they all look at it as it smells.

"The next ones go to Heather and Duncan. that's leaves only Noah and Eva, and the finally egg goes to.

……….

…….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Eva" Chef says he then adds. "Since she is not here Noah can take her egg to the dock of shame." He says as he hands it to him and he walks off. He boards the boat of losers and leaves as the others waive him good by.

_____________________________________________________________________

Noah arrives at play a la de losers.

"Hello." He says to them. Beth gives him a hug welcoming him to the resort.

"Noah. Looks like you have been eliminated. Did Chef show you the confessionals?" Chris asks

"Nope." He says.

----

Confession cam

Chris: Oh crap. Please don't have it happen. We can't have Noah have been cheated off. If he as we will let him back on to avoid any possible lawsuits.

----

"Well tomorrow I am leaving with the one to return so pack you bags all of you. I will tell you tomorrow morning." Chris says walking into his personal room. He then shuts the door.

______________________________________________________________________

Back on the island Rick leaves.

"Don't open that letter Duncan.' He says. As Izzy dressed as a burglar comes running by taking Duncan's pants from him she runs off. And Courtney watches while laughing at Duncan.

"Come on princess help me out." He says to Courtney

"Okay, Gees. But for real Neanderthal that's funny." She says

"That's weak bra that name is weak." Duncan says as they chase after Izzy.

You then see Eva tied up with metal chains rope and lots more to old her still including a straight jacket as they run by her.

"Hello?" She says as they run by she says it like in a pleading voice.

______________________________________________________________________

Noah. Age 16 born January 4th 1992

Noah is an extremely gifted young man when it comes to mathematics and language. He as the most book smarts out of all the campers but seems to want to kill him self in animal related topics that are annoying as Rats and beavers deference's.

Noah is most likely the top student in his class in his high school having won the Brain blast compotation for his school since his freshman year and now he enters his Junior year there and as been chosen for the Brain blast, Math Olympics, and the Latin words games Noah as never failed a class. Heck to him a failing grade is a B+ he as never seen one of them on his final report. He as not seen a report card of his with out any A's on it since he was in 2ed when they did not give letter grades.

Living with so many siblings that are older and larger then him he is constantly picked on and beat up but the upside they would assist him in his studies known that his goals lie not in physical attributes in life like his older brother Hennery who is being requited by Michigan state university to play basketball for them. They will help him any way they can. Though most of their help evolves trying to find him a girl.

(If you think Hennery is getting requited in real life you need to rest for a little while. Noah is fictional and his brother Hennery is more fictional then he is.)

______________________________________________________________________

I hope you enjoyed.

Who will be going back.

Was Noah fairly kicked off ?

Will Justin ever speak again? I mean this is the first chapter I have him speaking will it be the last?

Also get ready for the most greedy challenge ever next okay


	35. Chapter 35 The gift at hand

Total Drama Midway

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

I Hope all had a Merry Christmas and a happy holiday season. I have been out and still am for the most part so posting new chapters will be more scares. I was just able to get some free time to finish this chapter.

Also Happy NEW YEAR. Some places are in 09 already. Some are still in 08 but we all can be glad that soon the world be in 09

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 35: The gift at hand

Chris stands on the docks of shame with a wall next to him. Behind the wall is a shady figure that you just can't tell.

"Last time on TDM the campers faced off in brutal challenges and had to cross an optical

course then they were forced to ride the crappy bikes they made last season with Izzy crossing the finish line by dumb luck for her team. This sent Noah packing But one losers as returned an that loser is….. Find out tonight on Total Drama Midway!!!!"

______________________________________________________________________

The campers all stand at the bonfire area. All but Eva that is. They all set calmly awaiting Chris to return for their next challenge. In the background you hear the boat. Chris walks out and is companied by Justin.

"Looks like Justin returns. Awesome dude!!" Owen says running up to him

"Yeah awesome" All the girls including Izzy say as they stare at him

"Cool to be back." He says to them as he walks to them with his hands in his pockets he does a cool walks you can see cameras going off.

"Campers have you seen Eva?" Chris asks them noticing that she is missing.

"No we tired her up yesterday because of you games Chris." Heather says

"I haven't I was chasing Izzy all last night she stole my flipping pants." Duncan says looking at Izzy who was still staring at Justin he then looks to Courtney who was doing the same.

Eva comes up to them enraged still tied up. She looks at them

"You tie me up and do not untie me. I demand to be untied. Or you all will have a champion by the end of the day and it will not be by fair measures." She says to them.

----

Confession cam

Heather: If we untie her we die. If we don't we die.

----

"Campers meet me in the amulet theater for this weeks challenge." He says to them as they untie Eva and walk off.

______________________________________________________________________

They appear in the amulet theater taking seats where they want to.

"Campers here are the teams. Boys vs. Girls. So please Girls to the left and Boys to the right." He says as they change their seats. Geoff walks pass Bridgette

"Good luck babe." He says to her as he heads over to his side.

"Campers. Here is how this challenge works. Each team will take turns spinning the wheel of great greed. On it will be a prize. You may either take the gift or reject it. If you take the gift you are eliminated from this challenge. The last ones left standing once the other team as given in will receive nothing. And you are up first Izzy." He says as she walks up to the wheel and spins. It lands on a picture of a monkey

"You will receive your own pet monkey that you can visit any time at the natural zoo Vancouver." He says to her

"I reject I already have a bird. Jesse is awesome" she says walking back to her seat. A screen then pops down.

"This screen will tell who goes next." Chris says as DJ appears on the screen

"Okay DJ you are next up." Chris says. DJ spins the wheel. It lands on a small odd looking thing.

"You can receive an all paid expense trip to Jamaica for you and your family that is your mother and your siblings DJ." Chris says to him as DJ looks at his team who know he wants to take it. Duncan gives him the Thumbs up and so does Geoff.

"Come on man we can't let the girls beat us. Guys rule." Tyler yells out jumping out of his seat.

"Dude. Shut it eh. that's why I got eliminated last time sexist comments." Ezekiel says to him

"Its alright dude we are in a computation agents the ladies." Geoff says to Ezekiel

"Just you know don't say them in sexist ways unless you want Eva's fist up your face." Duncan says to him.

Chris looks at DJ waiting for an answer.

"Dude you alive." He says with no responds from DJ.

"Earth to DJ. You out the man." He says trying to gain his focus.

"I reject." He says

The screen then scans through the names of the girls it then stops on Katie.

Katie spins the wheel. It lands on what appears to be a shoe.

"You will receive two closet full of shoes, dresses, skirts, and cosmetics. Valuing at over 1750 dollars." Chris he says then looks at her with a sly smile. And laughs. "Do you accept this gift or do you reject this gift which will it be?" He asks her waiting for her to answer.

"I reject. But I have to admit that was a really good gift. How are they so good?" She asks him

Chris looks at them

"We had our interns who is left of them any way find out things you would want. Each time a new camper comes up the wheels choices change." He says as the next camper is picked.

"Tyler your up dude." Chris says as he walks up. Tyler grabs the well and spins it. It is a hard spin but Tyler's head gets it by the spokes on the edge of the wheel as he spins it. It lands on what appears to be a snow mobile.

"Tyler you will recive a payed trip to a snow resort in Ontario and you will recive your own snow mobile."

"I…… I…….. I…….. reject." He says sort of unevenly. He walks back as the next camper's name appears. It is Leshawana.

"Okay we will have Leshawna go and then one more from the guy's team before we end round one. Round two will be even tough as we have a few twist to it Hehehe." He sya sas his smile becomes more whicket. Leshawna grabs the wheel and begins to spin it. It lands on a 3 person symbol

"Okay with this you can take three of your friends on a trip to an amusment part and you have it rent out to your selfs for the whole day." Chris says

"I reject. Its nice and all but I am here to win." She says as she walks back to her zseat rcieving a high five from Gwen. The screen keeps scanning through the names it ends on Geoff. He gets up and waits for his gift to be told.

"Dude you have to spin the well man." Chris says to him showing him the motion of doing so. Grabbing the well he spins it. It lands on a balloon

"A massive party in the Carbian on the Caymen Islands." Chris says to Geoff who being a big party monster starts to sweat. He is unable to control his pours.

"I reject." He says to Chris he then calms down and breaths a sigh of relive. He turns around

"But if I could have I would have brought all of you with me dudes." Geoff recives wild cheers from both teams for that statement.

Chris walks forwards.

"Now to begin round two. Here is how it goes if you reject one of your team mates will have to do a mini challenge it may anything that will be quick. If they fail based on their proformance they will be either safee or eliminated." Chris says to them.

----

Confession cam

Heather: Just another reason for me to reject to see Gwen have to do these rediculace challenges I do need to get back at her for the spin the bottle stuant she pulled last year."

----

Gwen looks at Chris as her name appears on the screen. She walks up and spins the wheel. It lands on a skull.

"Meet the caste of the new horoor movie the 'Crypts of 9 bones.' and get a part in the movie as one of the victims thugh a small role you get a part." Chris says

"Easy I reject. I mean I am more o fthe creeper not the victam." She says as the screen goes through a set ones.

"Bathe in worm guts. So who will it be Gwen?" he syas to her

"You mean we get to choose our victim?" She asks looking at him to make sure

"That's right but be careful." Chris says as his sly smile gets to Gwen her eys shift to Heather's direction and she points to her,

"My oh my I guess I'll pick you Heather." She says \with a fake unsure voice

Heather walks done and gulps

"What happens if we reject the challenge?' Heather asks

"You are put on the dock of shame no mater what team wins."

"So you mean!" Heather says

"That's right if you reject your going to be kicked off the island, as well as the person voted off. Heather so will you take the challenge?" Chris asks her as she gets into the bathtub and the worm guts are pored on her .

"That is so cool." Izzy says looking at it.

"Gwen you are so dead.!" Heather screams out at the Goth. He body is being covered by worm guts.

"This is so gross." Heather says

"Brutal." DJ says elbowing Trent.

"Yeah, absolutely harsh. But boy does Heather deserve it." He says back to Trent

"I don't know she may be mean but still she does take a beating." DJ says

"Yeah its like totally awesome dudes she is like someone made one of 'em dolls and are poking it with needles." Geoff says

"You mean a voodoo doll Geoff." Bridgette says to him

----

Confession cam

Geoff: She is not just pretty and good at sports but smart too I have to say out of all the couples her on the island me and Bridgette are the best. Gwen and Trent are tight with each other too though.

----

"Okay Heather?" Chris says as she keeps screaming to get out of the worm guts Gwen stands there laughing to herself.

"Okay Gwen you had you laugh now let me out of here."

"Chris keep her in there until her name appears on the screen."

"WHAT WHO KNOWS HOW LONG THAT WILL TAKE!!!" Heather screams out at Gwen she trys to get out but Chef pushes her back

"Until you name is called Heather." Chris says as the next boy appears on the screen. Owen. Who steps up and spins the eel it lands on a pile of food.

"An all you can eat ticket for a year to every all you can eats in Canada. And you will receive a cruise for you and your buds. 3 day cruise Owen and all you can eat for a year." Chris says Owen's eyes see food everywhere as he thinks. His team tell him to say no and to reject

"That is allot of food. I accept " He says

"Dude what are you doing." Duncan says to him

"Here you go Owen. But your out please return to your seat and enjoy the rest of the compotation but you can still be picket to do dares if you reject or fail the person who challenged you will be eliminated instead." Chris explains as Owen walks back kind of in shame.

On the screen Owen's name gets a slash through it indicating he as been eliminated as the next girl name appears.

______________________________________________________________________

The campers sit in their seats and Owen sits with a worried look on his face as his team mates give him the death glare.

"Okay next up is Eva." Chris says as her name appears on the screen. She walks down and spins the wheel. It lands on a dojo like figure.

"You will own your very own, gym and will receive a personal trainer. Also mate nice and security for your gym will be free for the first year. So Eva do accept or do you reject?" Chris asks her.

Eva's face turns to a sly anger.

"I reject." She says waiting for the challenge to be projected. It appears.

"The challenge is to stand in a room with skunks with out getting sprayed for 5 minutes.. Ah tough one. Eva who will it be?" Chris asks the strong fitness girl.

"I pick. Brid…. No I pick Courtney." She says as she points from Bridgette to Courtney. Courtney jumps up in a surprised matter while Bridgette slides down in her chair relieved.

"WHAT. WHY ME!." Courtney screams out

"Cause you did not help me out. Mrs. CIT.

"What ever I am not doing it." Courtney says with a angry look on her face

"Looks like Courtney is out." Chris says

"Wait fine I'll do it but if anyone makes them spray me on purpose will get it." Courtney says walking into the box.

"Chris what happens if they fail the challenge?" Eva asks .

"Then the person who challenged them is removed from the challenge. And receives nothing." Chris says to her

She then makes an extremely angry looking face at him

"Butt. I am sure I can pull a few strings." Chris says to her as she calms down.

----

Confession cam

Eva: There was no way I was coming out empty handed its either I win, or receive the Gym and personal trainer. Nothing is not an option unless I win and even if I win. I have my ways of getting what I want.

----

"Well it take about 5 minutes to do another person who is up." Chris says as the names fly through it then stops on Duncan. The punk walks up as he rubs his green Mohawk and spins the well it lands on what looks like a note.

"You will receive bail." Chris says as Courtney laughs in side the room.

"Hahaha." She laughs. You then hear what's sounds like gas liking out.

"Oh no. oh no oh no." She says a she walks out with a really bad stench.

"Duncan dude do you accept." He says trying to hold his breath

"No?' He says walking back holding his noise.

Courtney walks back to her seat as all the girls head over to the boys side to avoid her smell.

"Excuse me this is for guys only." Tyler says

"Yeah and she smells." Gwen say s looking at him as she makes her way to Trent

Courtney looks at them all.

"Do any of you know how to remove this smell?" She asks them

"Well you could just take a bath in tomato sauce eh." Ezekiel says to her.

"Like that would ever work." She says back to him Izzy then stands up.

"It will Courtney, trust him and me. When I was 8 I went fishing with my brother and father, sure, they caught me as I tried to swim the rive like my fishy brethren. But on the way back me and my brother where sprayed at the time he was 11 and as I said I was 8 we had to bathe in tomato sauce for hours before the stench went away." Izzy says to her.

"Hours…." Courtney says disturbed."

"I don't have that kind of time…. I can't afforded to lose a challenge like this, " She says

"Speaking of that. Eva your out." Chris says to her as she walks out to get away from the stench,

----

Confession cam

Eva: The only time I have ever been glad to lose.

----

"Oh Duncan since you rejected pick some one on your team who will….. Will have to be in a dress for the rest of the day." Chris says laughing to him self.

"I don't know who to pick. My first choice would be Owen for selling us for food! But just thinking of him in a dress is enough to make you barf. Hey is it alright if I pick one of the girls?" Duncan asks him

"Nope it must be a guy." Chris says back to him

"Fine I pick……. Tyler." Duncan says as Chris and Chef force Tyler into a flower girl dress. The teams both start laughing even Courtney who is still embarrassed by her stench.

"Geoff. Who is pretter me or Tyler." Bridgette says jokingly

"I don't know babe tough call." He says hugging and kissing her. While the others laugh

----

Confession cam

Leshawana: that's just bad. hahahahahaha

Izzy: He reminds me of this one time me and Sarah where looking through my brothers things to playa prank on him, he caught us but we stormed him and dressed him in some of my cloths it was so funny. I got grounded for a week but I broke out of the house through the upstairs window though they locked it son after. I know other ways to open it.

Duncan: Good choice. I made a good choice.

Tyler: Oh its on. Duncan it is on.

----

"Um okay… now. Lets see. Who is up for the girls it is……… Bridgette." He says to them as she walks up

"Okay but. Only if Tyler as to be the prize lady. You know the ones that show you the prize as the announcers says it." Bridgette says

"Oh come on." Tyler says

"Sorry dude its all in good fun."

"Bra. It bra when addressing a girl." Duncan says to her. She then giggles.

'Yeah!." Tyler says

"Oh so what are you doing on the guys team. Duncan he says only pick a guy." Gwen says to him.

"Oh yeah. Darn."

'Wait I am a dude" He says. Rushing out of the place getting laughed at.

"Wait. Did we just make a major mistake." DJ says to them

"I think we did." Leshawana says seeing Tyler all up set.

"I have an idea." Justin says

"What is it too look pretty?" Heather asks him

"Of course." He says back to her.

"Then I am game." She says back to him admiring how he looks.

"Well I also have a plan." Gwen says walking out. Trent follows her out.

______________________________________________________________________

What will Bridgette's offered gift be?

What is Gwen's plan.?

Will Courtney take Ezekiel's and Izzy's advise and bathe in tomato sauce.

Will Justin's plan be a success? According to Heather right now and of course the other girls and Owen. Duh it will be.

Who is the greediest camper?

Please review.


	36. Chapter 36 THE SIN OF GREED

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Sorry for the delay. Not going to make an excuse this time except that I was abducted by aliens (Not a un to episode 2 of TDA).

YEAH OBAMA!!!!!! I wish him the best of luck cause he will need it with all the stuff he spoke about. If those things don't come us Americans will stupidly blame him for all of the problems. I hope he does well but its not just him that can control this change in my nation.

Also I hope you enjoy this extremely late chapter darn Writers block.

----------------

Chapter 36 Cash, gift, clothing of the stars. Living a dream that's a nightmare

Chris stands on the dock of shame.

"Last time on Total Drama Midway Justin made his return and Tyler was made into a girl in the most greedy challenge yet the giftathon, In this challenge we thought lets see how much we can push the campers down each others throats by exporting their love for money, and material tings. Of course there are other ways to disturb them and we plan on exporting them all. Stay toned for the next episode of Total Drama Midway!!!"

____________________________________________________________

"So lets see who is left. From the girls we have Heather, Courtney, Bridgette, Leshawana, Izzy, and Katie. As for the boys Duncan, DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, and Geoff. Last to go was Duncan so lets see who is next Ah it is Courtney." Chris says as she comes down he holds his nose.

----

Confession cam

Courtney: I can't stink that badly. I mean people are just so rude.

She says with her protest form of her arms locked up in a don't get near me mode.

----

"Wait what about the others like Tyler, and Gwen they are not eliminated." Leshawana protest. To Chris

"They left they are eliminated." He says with his voice squeaky do to holding his noise.

'Whatever." Courtney says spinning the wheel it lands on a symbol of a person.

"The banker." Chris says smiling her then momentarily takes his pinched fingers off his noise to rub his hands together as he gags from the smell of skunk spray on Courtney.

"Banker what does that do?" Courtney says

"Well the banker is like it sounds someone who controls the money. Each price is worth a set amount of money. From now on you will have a choice either the prize or the money. However no mater what you choice you'll be out of here. Now since you have spun the banker I guess I should tell you there are 2 other characters. The judge, and the chef. By the way the chef is well chef. What do they do well I say you wait and try and spin them." Chris says

----

Confession cam

Gwen: Yeah the Chef sounds bad.

Leshawana: No body spin Chef.

Duncan: The judge. Ha I'm not afraid of any judge you here me I been in front of one before I know how to deal with them. Though to be honest the Chef scares me a little. Not that I get scared I could take him.

----

"Alright Courtney you have no gift offer this time so you safe but please return to your seat you stinking up the area with you stunk smell." Chris says to her pointing with his right hand to her seat and with his left holding his nose.

"That's just rude, telling a lady she stinks." Courtney says returning to her seat

__________________________________

Outside the amphitheater. Gwen and Trent find Tyler who had taken off the dress

"Dude." Trent says to him as some dirt brushes up on his shoes. Trent has his hands in his pockets and as a sorry look on his face.

"Dude, sorry we.." Trent says unable to bring out the last words off his tongue

Tyler just looks at him upset.

"Well what Trent is trying to say is we are sorry for what we did we had no right to make fun of you." Gwen says to him patting Tyler on the back.

"Do you think we are still in this challenge?' Tyler asks her. Gwen gives a quick look to Trent who as his head down shaking.

"I doubt it knowing Chris its probably some rule that he seemingly forgot to mention again." Gwen says to him with putting great emotion on 'again'

----

Confession cam

Tyler: They were right they had no right but really I think I may have over reacted I am a guy not meant to over react. Instead I am to increase my fiercenesses

----

____________________________________________________________

They campers sit down in their seats. As another name appears on the screen

"The next up is Ezekiel." Chris says as home schooled walks down to spin the wheel he does and it lands on a tree.

"Hoo. Good one Ezekiel now the tree is like it sounds you get a tree but this tree will be named after you. You see recently a new species of tree that grows in the forest of the Northern Midwest United states to the Borders of the artic circle here in Canada which is like a loot of places. All these trees will be named after you." Chris says to him

"Do you reject or do you accept."

"I…. I…" He says looking over to them mixed reactions are given to him.

"Reject dude, you'll have another chance to get some gay tree named after you."

"Dude take it this is your chance to be come immortal. A forever party with a tree named after Ezekiel. Boo ya" Goff says to him with his classic boo ya with his hands raised up at the end

"Dude do what you think is right." DJ says to him

"I say reject the gift. With me I could make you as pretty and handsome and good looking an not to mention gorgeous as well my hand.

"Yeah that is a great looking hand." Leshawana says looking at as he puts his hand in a sassy form to show Ezekiel just how pretty it is.

"I reject." Ezekiel says

----

Confession Cam

Heather: Maybe Ezekiel would be worth dating if he was as good looking as Justin's hand. I mean what a hand.

Bridgette: I love Geoff but wow that's a great hand.

Leshawana: Like I said great hand.

Izzy: (Drooling.) Wait what's happing. Damn that pretty boy is still very pretty

Courtney: Wow…. Duncan beats him by a landslide in personality but wow you could take all the male models in my magazines and compare them to him and he still be hotter. Ah crap did I just say that can we cut that last part out please.

----

"Your set torture is the PlayDoh man. You will select one-person to be incased in PlayDoh. All but that's person's mouth, nose, and ears will be incased. So that person will be blind. If that person can not last until the end of today's challenge they are eliminated. So who will it be."

"I pick.. I pick DJ, no Geoff." He says with uncertainty.

"Its all cool dude for the sake of the challenge I will do it." Geoff says jumping down. As Chef puts a mold around him and starts to dump PlayDoh on him.

"Okay as Chef is getting that done lets go over to the girls and Katie you are up." He syas to her the girl walks down the stairs and grabs and spins the wheel.

"For Sadie!"

----

Confession cam

Katie: Sadie you should know despite Justin's hotness which by the way is like super hot, he makes volcano's seem cold. But I was rooting for you to return.

----

"Katie your gift offer is a privet plane that you own and you will have 400 designer shoes." Chris says to her as her eyes start to sparkle. She does the 'Eeeeee.'

"I accept. That's for you Sadie." She says waving at the camera before she is pushed off the stage by Chef

"That's lovely Katie, really a bond between two girls so strong I… I'm touched by the emotion the passion the power." Chris says with emotional music playing in the back ground as he makes hand jesters

"But your eliminated from the challenge and Geoff how are you coming?" He asks him Geoff was able to give a quick thumbs up as his arms get covered by PlayDoh.

"Before your full incased your up." He says point to him. Chef lifts him to the wheel Geoff then spins it landing on another character.

"Wooo good one. Geoff you spun the Judge. The Judge is a special rule character like the Banker. The judge is a token that both teams can use one per team by using this token that team takes a great risk. The token on the good part will give a high chance of removing one of them. But on the low end will be given to the team that did not use the judge. The camper who is up to spin the wheel and a randomly selected member of the other team will stand on this scale." He says as a huge scale appears behind him.

"Now this scale is special while on I will ask you a question based on your answer I will either drop or raise you if your are dropped you lose raised you win. If the spinner is dropped they must select some one on their team to do a challenge normal rules apply for that challenge." He says as Chef then lifts Geoff away from the wheel.

"Izzy you are up." Chris says she comes down and spins the wheel.

"Your prize is. A trip to a mental institute. Not that this will be one of your choices but you need one Izzy for real." Chris says to her

----

Confession cam

Heather: As much as I hate to agree with Chef he is right crazy girl did need it however I not for one second suspected her to…… Accept.

----

"I Reject." She says grabbing Chris throwing him into the PlayDoh covered Geoff, the PlayDoh had hardened and cracked revealing Geoff. Chris was dizzy.

"Looks like Geoff is out." Chris says getting up rubbing his head.

----

Confession cam

Izzy: Nobody tells Izzy she needs to go to a mental institute my craziness is what make Izzy, Izzy.

Chris: Damn girl has problems. Tossing me like that what I ever do to her.

----

"Okay lets see Duncan, Justin, Ezekiel, and DJ remain for the boys. Izzy, Heather, Courtney, Bridgette, and Leshawana for the girls. Speaking of that Izzy who on your team will receive the torture of The cactus hug. The chosen girl musty hug this cactus. For 10 seconds." Chris say as Chef rolls out a large cactus it stands a good eight feet tall.

"Izzy who will it be?" Chris asks her waiting for her responds.

"Brid… No Lesh…. No Cou…… No Hea… No Izzy!." She screams out before jumping up hugging the cactus

"Izzy is doing it. Its all smugly is it is." Chris looks down at his watch as it ticks to 10 second.

"9 and 10." He says as Chef Yanks Izzy off the cactus she had hugged it real tightly. The spikes where all over her body.

"That was a great hug." She says smiling, she then collapses, Chef takes her off.

"Okay looks like another one bit the dust. Now you are up Duncan." He says as the young criminal comes walking down.

"Okay Duncan why don't you spin the wheel." Chris says still rubbing his head. Geoff had taken a seat next to DJ. Duncan then grabs the wheel and spins it.

"Your prize offer is. The original murder costume and mask from blood bath two summer camp reign of terror oh and that includes the props used to kill his victims in bloody death, such as the wood chipper." Chris says gesturing to Chef who rolls it out.

"I reject. I can and will get much better then that look at me I have star written all over me." Duncan says acting as if he is the center of the universe.

"Okay Duncan who on your team can last a 2 minute kiss with Courtney."

"Dose not matter you choose."

"Okay Justin." Chris says as he points to Heather showing the young teen male model that he wants him to exchange in a kiss with her. Courtney puts some red lipstick on and begins to pucker up.

----

Confession cam

Leshawana: Lucky ass white girl.

Bridgette: Come on. Why couldn't I be the exchange kiss girl.

Heather: Very lucky MRS. CIT.

Justin: Normally I will be fine with this but she smells real bad still.

Courtney: Sorry Duncan. He is just real hot.

----

Justin walks over to her and begins to kiss her. His eyes start to teat and his nose starts to twitch. He tries to hold it as he passes the minute mark. Duncan is unable to watch this unfold turning away. Courtney is then dropped to the floor as Justin runs off throwing up.

"So close One minute and fifty nine seconds. Looks like Justin is out." Chris says point at his watch which he set to stop watch. Justin then walks out smelling all these types of fragrances

"Okay for the girls Bridgette." He says as she walks down.

"Wait why is Justin out shouldn't Duncan be out. Justin failed the challenge." Bridgette says in protest of them

"Normally your be right but since the fact that I chose Justin and not Duncan changes everything Justin was not his victim." Chris says clear as Day Bridgette was clearly still upset.

"Relax we got rid of one of them at least we are winning." Heather says to her

----

Confession cam

Bridgette: I am not sure what Heather is after but I am not liking it.

----

"Bridgette please spin the wheel." Chris says as she spins it. She lands on the symbol

'Chef.' Chris laughs.

"Ha. Bridgette totally gnarly."

----

Confession cam

Duncan: Does anyone actually still talk like that

Leshawana: Wake up Chris the 1980's have come and past.

----

"Bridgette. Your out. that's one rule of the Chef character the person whom spins it is out. Now for its ruling The person who rejects the prize and its cash equivalent must endure the same torture as their or my target victim." he says Bridgette walks off bummed out. Geoff walks out with her kissing her like there is no tomorrow

"okay now DJ you are up." Chris says the large football player comes walking down. He then spins the wheel hard and it lands on a island.

"A home in Jamaica for your family. Also free trips for a live time back to Canada." Chris says

"Sorry guys I accept." He says with his head down in shame.

"That's not a problem eh. Your doing it for you mother eh." Ezekiel says to him as DJ walks out as if he had let down his team. As he was walking out. Gwen, Trent, Tyler all come storming in.

----

Confession cam

Trent and Gwen: I can't believe he got us to actually try and get back into the game.

----

Tyler was dressed as a girl Duncan starts to break out historically laughing this does not phase the determined Tyler he walks up to Chris.

"We are back." Chris laughs as Tyler says this.

"Sorry dudes and dudette. Your out. Sad but you have been eliminated for the fact you left before the challenge was completed." Chris says the three of them walk out Tyler tossing off the dress flicking Chris off.

----

Confession cam

Chris: Harshness. Just stating the rules

Duncan: I wish that was on tape oh wait it is She-man determined to take down the evil emperor, Yeah I have star written all over me.

----

"now who is left Leshawana, Heather, Courtney you are the three French hens of the girls.. And Duncan and Ezekiel you stand as the two dove turtles of the boys." Chris says as Izzy walks in still a little cut up.

"And A Partridge in a Pear Tree!!" She sings jumping up in excitement sitting next to Leshawana.

"Why you hear?" Leshawana asks the crazy girl

"Duh. To watch the rest want to see what happens." Izzy says Leshawana then nods understanding to her choice.

"This is getting down to the wire. Heather is up." Chris says as the self absorbed girl walks down and spins the wheel. It lands on a truck.

"Demolish one thing of anyone you possession you want." Heather puts her finger on her lips and thinks about it for a moment.

"Tempting I could destroy Gwen's live with this to get back at her for this." She says taking off her wig showing her bald head. Duncan laughs at the sight, Ezekiel and Leshawana give out a small giggle. Izzy grabs the desk in front of her using it as a board she springs up tainted wig from heather putting it on her self.

"Look at me I am Heather!!" She says as Heather looks at her surprised

"Izzy you crazy." Leshawana says to her

"I am not Izzy I am Heather you wantabe ghetto mall shopping large girl." She says mimicking the best she can Heather's voice. Leshawana of course laughs at this as Heather takes back her wig.

----

Confession cam

Leshawana: Not the best Heather impression but damn that was good. Heather is a great character for a movie no wonder why she was let on.

----

"Heather choose your victim that you will share this challenge with the duel submerging. Both you and your target will be put under water you must last 1 minute if either of you come up for air both of you are eliminated. Who will it be?"

"I pick Leshawana." Heather claims as the 'wantabe ghetto mall shopping large girl.' comes walking down they are both hand cuffed together and put into a tank of water. The two struggle to stay under with constant insults to each other.

"Why you whhhite girrl" Leshawana says coming up for air."

"Courtney is the soul remaining girl. And Ezekiel is up for the boys." He says Courtney then holds up her judge token.

"May use this now." She says

"Yes you may. But if you lose your out of the computation. And the guys will win."

She nods to this getting on the scale Ezekiel is next to get on.

"Chef if you may the question."

"Alright. If a bird chirps why is that name three main reasons Courtney your up first." He says to her.

"Well Mating, Territory, and hmm lets see I think communication between flocks."

"Correct but if Ezekiel can answer this question the process will continue until we have a loser." Chef says to her snickering.

"Ezekiel here is your question, what is the largest city in the country Ecuador?" he asks him he shakes unevenly

"I guess Quito it is its capital." he says as his scale drops.

"Your out Chef tell him the correct answer." Chris says

"It is Guayquil." Chef say says he walks out.

"Courtney your up to spin." Chris says

"Time out." Izzy says pulling Courtney over to her, Heather, and Leshawana.

"WE can't lose this. Courtney you have to reject his prize." Heather says

"Reject this prize I have a plan. Heather push her down. And then say if you don't win we will vote you off." She says Heather nods doing so. Courtney does not resist in understanding.

----

Confession cam

Heather: Don't get me wrong I don't take orders.

----

"If you lose this. We are going to vote you off." Heather says.

----

Confession cam

Duncan: They are bluffing. But Should I lose to make sure she stays safe?

----

After spinning the wheel Courtney gets the briefcase.

"You can get a 1/10 chance at the million dollars to be given away on total drama action." Chris Says to her

"I reject. No way you do that." Courtney says as Chris shows her the million dollars her jaw drops in shame of letting that slip by her.

Duncan gets down and spins the wheel it lands on the same one he had before buthis time it as an actors cue card as well.

"Same as before with all the little prizes but you will play the part of the second killer in the movie Blood bath 3 The dead hangman."

"I accept he says."

The girls jump up.

"Plan worked."

----

Confession cam

Duncan: There I let you win.

----

Chris as gathered the boys on to the dock of shame.

"boys. Now I am disappointed in you I thought you had pride. But sadly I mistaken I have a plate with 7 marshmallows on it. When your name is called please come back and receive a marshmallow if your name is not called you will have to walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers, and you can't come back ever." Chris says as the guys stay seated

"Justin, Geoff, and Ezekiel." He says tossing each of them a marshmallow each.

"DJ, Trent and Tyler." He says as the y come up for theirs. Duncan and Owen look at the plate as only one remains.

"Duncan. Owen this is the last marshmallow. And it goes to.

…….

….

….

….

….

……

….

Duncan." He says tossing it to him Owen looks sad as he gathers his tuff, In his bag he sees a bag of marshmallows. With a note.

"Sorry, you had to go here is this bag of white treats love your fellow campers. Signed Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Justin, Tyler, Trent, Leshawana, Katie.. And for Sadie by Katie, Eva, and Izzy " Izzy is written in many colors and backwards looking like YZZI and it is the largest. All but Heathers and the already ousted campers name is on there

----

Confession cam

Heather: I never liked him

----

"Owen my man time to review the tapes." Chris says to him as he takes out a television

----

Confession cam

DJ: I have to vote of Owen. Sorry man would vote of Duncan but you where the first to go.

Duncan: Owen. The guy sold us out for food. I at least did it for a love one

Ezekiel: Duncan the guy is cruel.

Geoff: I vote off Duncan the guy is a little to tense at times.

Justin: Owen. Something about him just dose seem right. Well forget that and focus your eyes on my sexy shoulders.

Owen: I don't know Tyler I guess.

Trent: I vote off Owen.

Tyler: Duncan. All the jokes he made about me when I had to wear the dress.i had enough

----

"Unless you could not count you have 4 votes Owen and Duncan as 3 with Tyler getting one from you." He says Owen then get son the boat as it begins to sink a little Chef then kicks it into high gear to make it across the lake to the losers area before it sinks. He just barely get sit across. Owen s greeted kindly buy the other losers.

Tyler as a sinister smile on his face. "Revenge will be mine." He says

_____________________________________________

Vote off list

1. Beth, 2. Harold, 3. Sadie, , 5. Justin (Returns), 6. Lindsey, 7. Noah, 8. Owen.

------------

Hope you enjoyed again

Sorry if you like any of the above they are out (But Justin) but don't stay down for long they all will play again. And trust me its lily in the way your not expecting.

-------------


	37. Chapter 37 Winter Races

Total Drama Midway

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Sorry I forgot Owen's Bio I knew I forgot something.

Owen: born May 15th 1992 Sign Taurus- Age 16

Owen the over weight underdog winner of total Drama Island. He and Gwen don't have an addition tape shown. (Hope we see them both). When he first came to the island in the begging of Total Drama Island he had no goal to win, he never was the ambitious type, he often will just try and have a good time. His home live he as some friends, that share his sense of fun. On the island he gains a crush on Izzy. Whom likes him back as a friend at first then gains a little something for the big loveable lard that is Owen. After he and Izzy got into a fight he hoped the same moves that got his brothers their girl friends and his older brother Rocco his Faience Bertha. He drew on the success of his brothers and hoped that he will gain the same luck but Izzy was different from those girls but Owen still pressed on. Though his growing love live was not the only thing that he gained on the island. Owen was clearly one of the favorite campers on the island during the 1st season and during this mid season. He had become a good friend with most of the campers on the island.

Enjoy the chapter please

____________________________________________________________

Chapter 37- The winter races

Chris stands on the dock of shame. Snow drops in the background and he is in a snow coat.

"Last time on Total Drama Midway the campers had to fight their need to get, and had to give their bodies in extreme tortures. In the end the girls trick Duncan into giving up his chance at victory to save Courtney aw how sweet. In the end the final marshmallow was set to go to Owen or Duncan by delimits of margins it went to Duncan but Owen still ended with a bunch of marshmallows. Find out why the snow is dropping on this episode of Total Drama Midway.!!!. Oh and about the snow we are in Canada and its January it snows here gee." Chris says as the camera leaves him.

____________________________________________________________

The campers stand out side in winter coats.

"Glad we came prepared." Heather says still shivering in the cold weather

"Chris better say something like stay indoors today and have a nice cup of hot coco." Gwen says with her teeth chattering

"Hello campers. Today's challenge is called the winter Olympics. Here is the rules you will be put into 3 teams of 5. The teams will be 1. Trent, Izzy, Heather, Gwen, and Geoff.

2. Duncan, Courtney, Justin, Bridgette, and Leshawana. 3. Tyler, Ezekiel, DJ, Katie, and Eva. You will race on sleds. Down three hills the first team to cross all three hills wins invisibility while going down you must collect you color flag team 1 Bobsledders Yellow, team 2 Polar bears Red and Team 3 Frosts Green. Also special rule all 5 campers on your tea must be on the sled when you cross for it to count. Then after that the two remaining teams will have to snowboard race. The team with 3 campers to cross first wins invincibility. Begin." Chris says as the campers are given their sleds.

"Oh you can talk over a few things if you want. But at Noon you will be at the top of that mountain." Chris says pointing to the 1000 foot drop the teams look at each other

-------

(Team 1- Bobsledders)

"Okay who here as gone sledding before." Trent he says looking at them Izzy, and Gwen raise their hands.

"You have Gwen when?" Trent asks her

"My mom loves it so I end up going at least once every winter. Though despite living up here in Canada I still freeze my ass off." Gwen says shivering.

"We should head up." Trent says walking up.

"We should practice for people who have never done this can get use to it." Gwen says as she follows her boyfriend

"Well what ever we do I ant to end it fast how much more to noon?" Heather asks them shivering

"About two hours." Geoff says walking up. The hill

"Damn Chris." She says with her teeth chattering

----

Confession cam

Gwen: This cold is unbearable we been lucky we haven't really had snow since the show started. But he could at least do an indoor challenge.

----

_______________________________________________________________

(Team 2- Polar Bears)

"Okay lets see. Bridgette your good at sports right?" Courtney asks the surfer girl.

"Well some the ocean is proper element. It shows me no small kindness." Briddgette says as Leshawana looks at her confused.

"It means its nice to me. Small kindness is mean." Duncan says explaining that

"How do you know that?" Bridgette asks

"I took several English classes while in Juvy I maybe a criminal but I am extremely smart. How do you know" Duncan says to her

"My Parents sent me a video saying 'Bridgette expand your knowledge of words.' Apparently they are going through a proper speaking phase and I will be in trouble if I don't say a few weird things like that for a while." She says explaining it to him. Leshawana still looks at them confused Courtney to is baffled. Justin nods as cameras take pictures of him

"I think I am going to start a line of snow gear of course I will model for it." Justin says looking all pretty in the snow gear.

----

Confession cam

Justin: I am thinking 'The Hot One's Snow Gear' with a picture of me on it all times. I am the owner, founder and sales clerk oh and model. Maybe not the sales clerk.

----

________________________________________________________________

(Team 3- Frosts)

"This is like war." Eva says walking back and forth as the others standing in solute of her but in fear

"This is not a friendly sledding race to the finish line. No they are out to get you. Name an enemy!" She says pointing to DJ.

"Trent!" He says loudly to her shaking

"Good Trent is an enemy. Why must we be aware of him?" Eva says this time to Katie

"Cause he is out to get us." She says shaking and submissively

"In war does being submissive win no. Say it again and say it loudly and proudly." Eva says looking at Katie.

"Cause he is out to get us!!" She says loudly but with a hint of fear in her tone of voice her body shaking not just because of the cold but because of Eva.

"Now forward march!." Eva says as she leads them up the hill.

----

Confession cam

Tyler: Military girl now huh. Expect as much from Izzy not her but after the crazy Eva state this is a lot better. Just need to win to get back at Duncan.

----

______________________________________________________________________

The 15 campers are at the summit of the hill as Chris comes up in a cart with 3 sleds inside of it

"Its only 11:00 you still have an hour left guys." Chris says as Chef helps him out with the sleds. Placing them down.

"Can we just get this over with?" Heather asks him shivering.

"Yeah. I have to agree with her for once." Gwen says shaking just as much.

"Your pathetic. Okay, okay we will start. Team 1 AKA Bobsledders to the yellow sled." He says as Izzy, Trent, Gwen, Heather, and Geoff get onto it.

"This is going to be so much fun." Izzy says taking the front she is then put back by Gwen.

"I want to take the lead." Gwen says to her. Izzy nods letting the Goth do so.

----

Confession cam

Gwen: Of course the real reason was she is crazy and will likely get us all killed if she had the lead.

----

"Okay team 2 AKA Polar Bears the red sled." He says as Duncan, Leshawana, Courtney, Justin, and Bridgette walks onto it Justin taking the lead.

"We will win this." Courtney says to Duncan kissing him

"Been awhile since you done that." he says kissing her back she sinks into the kiss. He body is bent back as he goes over her.

"You still stink." he then says t her as he smells the skunk.

"Shut up." She says pushing him away before grabbing him again.

----

Confession cam

Duncan and Courtney: (Still kissing) .

----

"Team 3 AKA Frosts The green sled." Eva as her team march to the sled in a very organized matter

____________________________________________________________________

"Okay On your marks go." he says as the three sleds go flying down the hill as Chef removes the block holding them up. Izzy screams enjoying the ride as Heather face shows great fight as Icicles come flying off their faces. Gwen steers out of the way of a tree as The Polar bears come sipping by led by Justin. Gwen who drifts off staring at him as Izzy, and Heather join her in the task of drooling over Justin. Trent and Geoff try to keep on task.

"Its working." Duncan says as He as Justin show off his body to the Bobsledders start to fly off coarse however coming up from the rear of the Polar Bears are. The Frosts led by Eva who gives strong demands

"Left Right, Forward, keep on going!!." She screams out to them as Tyler and Ezekiel give pushes to the left and right while DJ helps speed them up. Katie keeps a lose eye out for the out side, she then drifts off to Justin who looks as Sexy as ever. Passing by the first check point Tyler grabs the green flag with Duncan grabbing the red flag. While The polar bears pass Frosty Katie, falls off her sled as the speed of DJ and Eva pushing makes then zoom down the second hill extremely fast. About 10 seconds later come the bobsledders With Trent grabbing the yellow flag.

"We are like way behind" Geoff says to them as he pressures them to go faster. Gwen and Heather strangely nod in agreement pushing the sled faster.

----

Confession cam

Heather: No way

Gwen: No how

Heather: Will I

Gwen: Work with

Heather: HER!

Gwen: HER!

Heather: Unless there is

Gwen: A benefit me.

----

____________________________________________________________________

The Polar Bears slip down towards the third hill aiming for the red flag. As the Frosts comes up close behind them led still by Eva who's demands have the other 3 working overtime. Katie who was sliding down her self is pulled back on by Eva.

"Sorry never sledded before." She says to her nervously

"Your lucky we haven't crossed yet." Eva says to her in a military tone of voice.

"Honestly Eva. Why the military act?" DJ asks her

"Well, My family as a long line of military leaders. One of my Great Uncles lead the Canadian force in the D day invasion ." She says

"My grandfather fought that eh." Ezekiel says showing respect to Eva's military back ground. A frozen tear drops from DJ's eye

----

Confession cam

DJ: Family stories always make me cry. I guess. I am just the gentle giant with a soft heart.

----

"Your such a softy." Katie says to DJ as they sip down closely behind the Polar bears.

The Bobsledders begin to catch fire temporarily pulling into second place behind the polar bears before Frosts passes them.

"They are coming." Eva says as she gives a powerful push the sled begins to go extremely fast as Tyler grabs their flag.

______________________________________________________________________

Chris appears in the cart at the finish line. With Chef.

"Do you see them?" Chris asks

"Yep." Chef says pointing to them as The Polar bears come down pass the Frosts grabbing their flag, The Bobsledders then come up and it becomes a three way tie. In the last leg of the race. They each spot their final flags.

"Izzy grab it." Trent says as his team takes the lead Izzy grabs the flag.

"Hurry up Katie." Eva says as she grabs it

"We are falling behind." Courtney says as Duncan grabs the flag.

"I know." Duncan says

"Don't worry I am on it." Justin says ripping off his shirt Eva is able to keep her team focused but Izzy, Gwen and Heather get distracted and they begin to slow down.

----

Confession cam

Izzy: What happen?

Gwen: To sexy its just not fair

Heather: I can't get enough if Justin were to say I don't know make his own line of snow gear I be his number 1 buyer. As long as I get a picture of him with each purchase .

----

Polar bears and Frosts come up near the end. While crossing the finish line Katie loses her footing falling. The polar Bears then cross after.

"Okay that was close but Chef would you." Chris says as Chef takes out the TV it then replays team Frosts' crossing, showing that Katie's body was behind the line and off the cart when the cart passed the finish line. Eva, DJ, Ezekiel, and Tyler all look at her she begins to go into a corner of her mind

"Looks like the polar bears win." Chris says as they jump up. Izzy comes out from underneath the snow with her teeth sharp screaming, Heather who walked down starts to scream running.

"Rawr.!!!!." Izzy screams chasing Heather as she screams. Izzy chases her up and down the hills as Heather screams to scared to face her

----

Confession cam

Heather: Damn. Crazy girl. If I turned around to yell at her she bite off my arm.

While Heather is in the confessional Izzy comes rawring on the out side which makes Heather bolt into the right wall of the outhouse, knocking it over

Heather: Ah its everywhere. Did Owen go before he left. Please God no anything but that.

----

Chris stands as the Bobsledders and Frosts. He walks back and forth nodding while saying "Mmmmm." over and over again.

"Okay I fell like spicing it up. Eva chose a person on the Bobsledders" he says to her

"I pick Heather." She says with an Evil look on her face Heather is covered in brown gunk. She then walks over to Eva.

"Is that poop?" Eva asks her

"Yeah." Heather says looking at Izzy who is laughing.

"Okay Gwen chose someone from their team." He says to her

"I pick Ezekiel." She says as the homeschooled boy walks down.

"Okay now DJ pick." he says to him

"Trent." he says as Trent and DJ walk to the center smiling.

"Okay now Geoff." he says

"I pick Katie." He says to him

"Then that leaves Izzy with Tyler. Now get into your pairs." he says as they do.

"Okay I am going to explain these rules, You will face off in three sports agents your partner. Your goal is to win at least 2 out of 3 giving your team the win in that part. 3 victories are a garneted win. We will start with Trent vs. DJ." Chris says as he gets all on the cart but after Chef hoses down Heather.

"Here are the five sports. Skiing you will race we could not get a shipment of snowboards so we used some pointless bed frames for ski's."

________________________________________________________________

The Boy's cabin is shown with the beds fallen over.

________________________________________________________________

"Goalie. Each of you will take turns trying to defend the goal like the Toronto Maple leafs Goalie does." "

And finally this one is Chef's personal favorite snow ball hunt. The two of you will run fro Chef first one hit by his snowball canon loses. Isn't that awesome oh and if I want that can count as 3 points so even 2-0 isn't save. Good luck." He says as Trent and DJ look down the hill with their snow skis.

"well, looks like we are on the highway to hell." Trent says

"Yeah but this is a snow slope not a highway." DJ points out to Trent, while he does so Chris fires a cap gun surprising them both and they start to go down the hill at a fast speed. Neither of them seem to have any control of their sleds

----

Confession cam

Trent: I have been sledding, I have played hockey heck I was the captain of my JR league Hockey team. OH God it stinks and here and this brown stuff is everywhere

DJ: I been skiing before so that gives me the edge I am certain will but does he have to use such a loud gun you know what lets do this!. Though the smell in here is unbearable just thought I let you know.

----

DJ puts on a ski mask as he begins to speed up. He seems t have full concentration as Trent is struggling to keep balance. Another gun shot is fired as a wall of white snow follows them. Trent takes a quick look back.

"AVELANGE!!" He screams out in a panic.

----

Confession cam.

Chris : Awesome. I was just aiming to scare them a little this works out much better. I have a losers wager now hehehehehe

----

DJ is first to cross the finish line followed shortly by Trent but both keep going.

"Trent you lost its okay you can stop." Gwen says.

"Not now Gwen Avelange." he says as she looks seeing the wall of snow coming. The other campers and Gwen then follow DJ and Trent away by running as fast they can.

Chris comes down in the cart

'Good Job DJ you lead 1-0. However I have to break news to you. Who ever ends up as the last person to receive a marshmallow in tonight's bonfire ceremony will have to clean the Confession cam." Chris says laughing suddenly all the campers at the same time then barf.

"That was gross." Izzy says whipping barf off her lips.

"Next up is hockey. Here are you skates. Each of you will be given 10 pucks DJ your up first. Trent you guard the net." he says tossing skates in front of DJ and Trent. They then area t a hockey field.

'Don't lose." Eva says fiercely to DJ. Who just nods

"Oh and I changed my mind. The snow ball challenge will have all of you at the same time. And will count as 3 points." Chris says as he then hands DJ the hockey stick and Trent Goalie gear.

----

Confession cam

Trent: I have to play hard. No way will I be the last one to receive a marshmallow not that I plan on losing.

----

DJ takes a puck and drops it on the ice and begins to skate towards Trent, Knocking back the puck and forth. Before stooping and with the wooden stick he pulls back for a slap shot. It goes over the net missing. He does the same thing again this time making it in the top right corner he again goes, this time it slips by Trent. The next three are misses. He then scores the next 2. Missing the 8th shot. He then makes shot 9. He drops the rubber puck for shot 10 with each slide he draws nearer, he pulls back a powerful strike. Trent jumps to the left to block it begins to pass him using his goalie stick he blocs it however. Gwen jumps up then suddenly looks bummed as it rolls in after hitting the floor.

"DJ got 6. Trent can you beat that." Trent nods as he takes off the Goalie gear, another set is handed over to DJ. Once ready Trent Drops the first puck he sips by fast, the ice chipping away. He makes his first 3 shots. Before losing his balance on the cracking ice missing then next 4. He then jumps over the crack making the next two spa shots one in the top left the other bottom right. The next shot barely gets in but brings the scare to a tie.

"Scare this one and you win Trent." Gwen says to him in a supporting tone. He begins to race towards it he power strikes the puck as the ice cracks and he is made into an ice cube Gwen runs to him pulling the frozen Trent out who is shivering and wet. The Puck goes in. and Izzy, Geoff, and Heather are seen celebrating the victory

"Did I win." Trent asks Shivering as Chef take shim off to warm him up.

"Yes." Gwen says it was clear that she was worried it can be seen on her face and heard in there force and also shown in her frighten shake.

"Aright next is Geoff and Katie. " Chris says driving them to the top of the hill.

"Good luck." Geoff says to her

"You to." She says back to him

----

Confession cam

Katie: No way am I losing. To much at risk. Though it be totally awesome to see Sadie gain I miss you! Sadie I miss you!

Geoff: I can't lose not just because of the marshmallow thing because I can't be separated from Bridgette I love you babe.

___________________________________________________________________

What team will win? Will Trent freeze to death? Also who is going to clean the confessional

Bobsledders: Izzy, Trent, Gwen, Geoff, and Heather

Polar Bears: Duncan, Bridgette, Leshawana, Courtney, and Justin --- Won invisibility

Frosts: Eva, DJ, Tyler, Ezekiel, and Katie.

I hope you enjoyed.

____________________________________________________________


	38. Chapter 38 Snow Day

Total Drama Midway

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Sorry for such a late update. Lots of stuff going on with me lately.

HAPPY VALINITINES DAY.

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 38: Snow day.

Chris stands on a frozen dock of shame. "Last time on Total Drama Midway the 15 remaining campers faced off in a sledding race. The Frosts where the first team to cross….. But their victory was invalid as Kate was not on the sled her second time during the race giving the sledding race victory to the Polar Bears. Trent and DJ then faced off in another race with DJ coming out on top but when it came to hockey the former JR league Hockey star Trent won it for his team. Who will be going to Playa De losers will you find out in this episode. Well find out by watching this episode of Total Drama Midway!!!"

_______________________________________________

Katie and Geoff stand on the high ground above the fall.

"The score is tied at 1-1 you can get a big lead if one of you could just win both the Hockey and the Skiing race. But don't worry no pressure, okay there is pressure allots of it don't want to be the one voted off or even worse the last to receive a marshmallow and have to clean the confessional." Chris says to them, as they put on their Skis Geoff and Katie both nod at each other, and go down the hill going at extremely fast speed their mouths flap in the wind. Geoff is in a slight lead as he come s down the mountain.

"Come on Katie." Eva says as Katie begins to look nervous

----

Confession cam

Katie: I knew for me to stay I would have to win, or at least hope we win I could not lose at all cost I must win even if it means being from Sadie even longer.

Geoff: Bridgette already as immunity so to pay he back I will win it to so we can sty together another week.

----

They come down to where the other campers can have a clear few, The Frosts stand on the left with Eva higher up the hill watching the race. The Bobsledders on the right, Gwen, Izzy, and Heather stand cheering on Geoff. Gwen keeps shifting her eyes from Geoff to the camp grounds.

"Come on Geoff!!" Izzy screams out.

"I am trying Izzy, this is harder then it looks and I have the need to seriously party." He says as his lead increases, Katie becomes more and more worried.

"Hop to it get up to him he is almost at the finish line." Eva says throwing a snowball in Katie's direction Katie suddenly falls over but quickly gets back up and picks up speed, how ever its to late by the time she sees the black line of the finish Geoff is celebrating with his team.

"Yeah! Way to go Geoff." Heather says in a friendly tone

"Here have some hot coco." Heather says handing him some

"Thanks Heather." Geoff says taking it he sips it

"Not bad." Geoff says

"Who are you and what did you do to Heather." Gwen says to her.

----

Confession cam

Heather: With the resent voting off of Noah, and the clear treason of Duncan its just me and Courtney in the alliance so I thought I bring in party boy he is dim witted and popular so I doubt anyone will vote him off so early in the computation he maybe can get me to the final 8 and then I can let him loose.

----

"Katie you better not at all cost lose the next one." Eva says

"Your putting to much on her." DJ says putting his arm on Eva's shoulder, Eva reacts to it by taking his arm and squeezing to the point that his fingers became swollen she then tossed him harshly to the ground.

----

Confession cam

DJ: She is being to tough on her, and for her sake she better stop the current Trend she is in or she will be the next off the island.

Eva: She needs to be beaten she is a no good weakling. In war only the strong survive.

Izzy: Sergeant E-Scope reporting for duty. I can tell Eva is treating this like war and this so E-scope will join the action!

She waives her hands up trying not to touch any part of the outhouse

----

Trent then comes back in a cart as he and the other campers that have not won immortality at the point appear at a poorly patched up ice ring.

"Are those ice cubes." Trent asks pointing the to the hole that was made.

"Yes. Yes they are." The host says to Trent with a sinister smile.

"Okay then." Trent says still a little blue.

----

Confession cam

Chris: Freezing water cost money where do you think we get the money to fund this borderline death challenges we had to cut cost like not paying our interns.

----

Chris tosses Katie the skates and a stick as well as a bucket for 10 pucks tossing Geoff the goalie gear he gets each of them into position. Katie dropped the first puck. With a big gulp down her throat it was an icy gulp she smacked the puck however the party boy was easily able to stop it she drops the second and again the same results. Eva was clearly getting enraged.

"Step on it maggot!!" Eva yells out.

"Geoff you left flank is weak comrade." Izzy says to him dressed as a solider.

"Okay Izzy.." Geoff says confused wondering where incarnations she got that change of clothing. He then shrugs and blocks another puck.

----

Confession cam

Izzy: If Comrade Geoff is not careful Katie may get him and we may lose the way.

----

After 6 pucks none that have gone in Eva seemed to have had enough she looked clinching her fist. Everyone looked at her kind of weary

----

Confession cam

Gwen: Eva as got to chill.

DJ: This is the reason we voted her off last time

Trent: Boy do I fell bad for Katie.

Katie: Why me does she have something agents me.

Eva: Not that I don't respect Katie she is just the weakest solider we have.

Ezekiel: I fell kind of bad for Katie eh.

Izzy: Eva seems to be having trouble with her troops. I shall strike !!!! I be so good in the army

----

Katie is now on her last puck not one as been made she hits it nervously, it fly's back and bounces off the post, it fly's out hitting Trent in the head, knocking him over.

"What wonderful weather we are having." he says as he is knocked out. He again is pulled off on a stretcher by Chef.

"Trent!!" Gwen says in concern. Watching hi get pulled off Katie goes into a state of shock as her gear is switched.

"Geoff just one and we win can you do that if you can a party will be on me." Heather says to him

"Yeah okay."

----

Confession cam

Geoff: Truth is hockey is not my thing and I like this new nicer Heather. Keep it up party girl

Heather: As I thought naïve.

----

Katie was now in the goalie ear her legs where shaking, as Geoff drops the first puck, he slap shots the puck as it fly's up into the air and bounces off the top right hand corner missing, he drops the second puck and again a slap shot again he misses the same thing for the next 6 pucks on puck 8 he does it again.

"Party Geoff, the party." Heather says as the puck goes into the net. It goes into it and the buzzer rings

"And the Bobsledders in bring their lead to 3-1." Chris says as Eva walks over to Katie lifting her up and tossing her into the snow bank.

"You fail." Eva says

"Okay the next two Izzy and Tyler." He says as he escorts them to the top of the mountain. He hands them both ski's.

____________________________________________________________________

"I am going to check up on Trent." Gwen says walking off.

"I am going to see what Bridgette is up to." Geoff says running off.

"Your going to leave me alone with her?" Heather screams pointing at Eva

"Yeah pretty much." Gwen says walking off. Eva walks over to Heather and breaths down her neck.

"What is that spouse to mean?" Eva asks in a hard rough angry tone.

"Nothing bad just I pail in compression when it comes to style." Heather says nervously. Eva picks her up and throws her into the snow bank.

______________________________________________________________________

Geoff spots Bridgette and Leshawana talking.

"Is the challenge over already?" Bridgette asks running to him she gives him a hug as they begin to make out.

"No." he says stopping to kiss her again. "They are still going just could not handle being away from you for a single moment." He says kissing her. She blinks to show her approval of him. Leshawana shakes her head walking into the cabin. In side is Courtney who is flitting through her back a piece of paper fly's out of it. Leshawana grabs it.

"Law suit to Camp Wawanakwa. Courtney vs. TDI." Leshawana reads aloud

"What in tarnations is this."

"Nothing nothing just my lost law suit I look at it every day for motivation to win this accursed compaction so I can once and for all gain Chris head." Courtney says smashing an orange slice in her hand. The juice spills across the cabin.

________________________

Izzy and Tyler stand on the ski's on top of the mountain. Tyler was having trouble keeping his balance on the ski's, Izzy seemed to at least be calm for the moment. when the gunshot fired, Izzy jumped up kicking then gun out of Chris's hand as the gun falls down she jumps down the mountain.

"If one shot was fired there must be more enemies." Izzy says, Tyler ha dyet to start taken by storm of Izzy's sudden action.

"That shot meant go." Chris says pushing Tyler he goes down extremely fast, his ski's spread wide. He as no control over him self, but is going to a straight line. Izzy was going about the same speed, and was ahead of Tyler, however, she was focused on finding the attackers that did not exists. The teams where only sparsely there, Eva and Katie remained for their team and Heather for hers. Izzy and Tyler have come down the stretch. Tyler, was losing controlled, more as Izzy cuts in front of him, he trips hitting her, sending her flying. She fly's up into the hair her ski's still attached, coming down she begins to flap her hands like a bird. Tyler, does the same.

"Dude I whish could fly right now." Tyler says to Izzy, who looks at him oddly while they descend to the snowy earth blow, Both where passed the finish line just in the air at the moment.

"Its dudete or Bra when talking to a girl." Izzy says to him they finally land Izzy hitting her chin first. There landing on his back. After hitting her chin Izzy rubs it before making a snow angel.

Chris comes down in the cart his hand is wrapped up, and he is looking at them.

"Tie." He says both Izzy and Tyler give a thumbs up. Izzy is quick to get to her feet. She jumps up and quickly puts on the goalie gear, Tyler gets up and gets ready to hit the pucks. Hitting the first one it goes way high the next one bounces off the rim of the goal hitting him self in the face, the process of mission continues. Izzy had lost her focus on the defending the goal and was busy making snow monsters. At the 6th one she blocks in the 7th she does the same seemingly getting a war mood on. She had war paint on her.

"Come!." She says as the last puck is dropped

"Here I come." Tyler says heading towards the final puck. Katie and Eva both look at him

----

Confession cam

Katie: If he missed we might lose but it might get Eva off my case. But if he makes it we might win but Eva will be on my case even more if we lose anyway.

----

The puck is hit, Izzy takes her goalie stick and stretches it out, Her eyes widen as the puck goes past the stick and into the goal. Tyler jumps up in celebration as if he just won the Stanley-cup.

"Finally." Eva says, Izzy decapitates on of her monsters it is a chicken monster and its head lands on top of the goal post. Izzy gets the normal gear, and happily puts down one of the pucks hitting it. It bounces off the goal post, back off her stick, off the goal post, off one of the monsters, off Heather knocking her over and into the goal post. Izzy celebrates her main shot.

"Crazy much, watch where you aim." Heather says to her. Izzy puts down the next puck and slaps it this one again does many bounces, hitting Heather again however this one does not go in. The next 5 all miss but all hit Heather, each one knocking her over. Izzy hit's the next one this one is aimed well but high it hit's the chicken head on top of the post it falls in front of Tyler.

"Guhahahahaha." He screams running out of the post as the next puck goes into the net. Chris is quick to grab the stick from her.

"Okay your team wins Izzy. Heather if your good, you and Eva are up next." Chris says to her. Heather nods but is in obvious pain.

----

Confession cam

Heather: Jungle girl is going down.

Izzy: Izzy lost her war focus for a moment but not any more.

----

Eva, and Heather both glared at each other fire could be seen into their eyes. The begin down and Eva's fire grows much larger as Heather's starts to whimper out. Eva is quick to take a lead and Heather hardly trying to follow starts the race her self down the mountain. Eva was going extremely fast and quickly crossed the finish line. She raised her hand up in victory. The next challenge was the Hockey Heather was first up to hit the pucks she hit's the first one and it slips by Eva.

"Lucky hit." Eva says to her as it was and it became quite clear as Eva easily blocks the other 9 pucks of Heather. Tyler was still running and screaming. He runs over hits into Heather, who falls over.

"Chicken!!" Tyler says, Eva quick to anger takes her stick and beats the chicken head into a bunch of snow.

"No more chicken you wimp." She says

----

Tyler: Alright I am not voting for Eva but she called me a wimp but helped me form the chicken.

----

Chris leaves to pick up Ezekiel and Gwen. Eva gets into the goalie gear and puts al 10 pucks stacked up on each other onto the ice, she with one mighty swing hits all of them, 8 of them hitting Heather in various places ad 2 getting into the net. Heather laid there motionless, Chef came by and took her off in a stretcher. Chris came by to drop off Gwen and Ezekiel on top of the mountain.

"Here is the situation. The Bobsledders have 5 points and the Frost have 4. However, even if Gwen wins both the Frost can pull a tie in the final event the snow ball hunt. In the event of a tie, all campers that have no invisibility will be eligible to be voted off. So Ezekiel no pressure for you to win." He says to the young man as he pushes Gwen and Ezekiel down the mountain side. Both of them pick up speed. Ezekiel take the lead but with a push Gwen gets a head. She is able to stay ahead for most of the race, with only 10 yards left Ezekiel takes the lead, and is able to taste victory. As he crosses the red line that marks the finish. Gwen is able to keep her smile.

"Alright.!" Ezekiel says in triumph he had won the first round but it really did not matter as no mater who wins the hockey event their team may not win Ezekiel and Gwen both knew about this fact. Chris came down in the cart seemingly aware of this fact as well.

"Okay okay, since Gwen was unable to win the first event the winner of the second event as no importance as the double team elimination is not likely now. So With tied scores each team will try avoid getting hit by Chef who will be using the snow ball blaster 3000. The latest in snowball weaponry capable of taking down a brick wall." Chris states as Chef come sin another cart, holding the blaster with a terrified, Trent who is still a little frozen, Heather is in a body cast. Geoff is kissing Bridgette.

"You have 30 minutes to hide." Chris says. Gwen turns to Geoff and Bridgette.

"Hello Goff, we have a challenge here, kissing Bridgette can wait." Gwen says but to much to her dismay they kept kissing, and they moved into the places that they would try and hide in. Katie, hid near a snow mound. Gwen under a pile of snow. Trent is acting as a guard for Gwen.

"You sure this is alright." Gwen says

"Definitely if he comes I will say Jurally." Trent says as Gwen covers her self mostly.

Izzy hid her self in the third seat of Chris's cart. She shifts her eyes towards Chef who was waiting for Chris to call time.

"Hey Chris how much time as passed?" Chef asks the host.

"20." he says

Geoff and Bridgette made their way by a tree where they keep kissing. Katie ends up hiding together in a hallow tree. Eva is in the 2ed seat of Chef's Cart keeping an eyes on him.

"_Crud what is she doing here. Its my move to defeat the enemy. No matter she is also enemy, and as General E-scope as to defeat her." _Izzy thinks to her self as she spots Eva.

DJ was looking for a spot, he sees Trent.

"Dude having trouble finding a spot." He says to him.

"Yeah me too." Trent says as DJ goes on his way. He ends up hiding with Geoff and Bridgette, he lumps over.

'Time is up." Chris shouts, as Chef begins on his way. Izzy jumps out first and hides behind a pile of snow stalking Chef. Eva does the same but in the other side.

----

Confession cam.

Eva: Best way to keep away form capture is to stay close behind the person meant to get you.

----

Chef finds his way towards the tree that Geoff, and Bridgette are kissing under. DJ is not far away from them with the first shot, he knocks Bridgette and Geoff over. The next shot is aimed at DJ. Who cowers behind a tree. After shooting DJ. Chef walks to the young man.

"Look I am going to teach you how to be a man." Chef says to him. Izzy and Eva are both close by watching these events.

----

Confession cam

DJ: Teach me how to be a man?

----

Chef, then leaves the group in search for the other campers. He comes near the spot Ezekiel has hidden him self, it is under the goal post for the hockey hi had covered with snow and left only a small opening for him to breath, Chef comes around to it and begins to sniff it.

"Teenager." He says as he kicks the snow the poorly put together hiding spot collapse. With a shot of his blaster Chef shoots Ezekiel. Seemingly unaware that Eva and Izzy are still following him.

Heather as been unable to move, as was only not shot because she fell over and was covered by snow.

"Hey Chris!." The envious girl says. Chris was busy warming his feet to care about her screams for help. The girl in the body caste would just have to wait.

Chef had mad his way towards the spot that Katie was hidden he quickly spots her and shoots.

Tyler was till searching for a spot and end sup running past the area that Chef is. Spotting him Chef fires, but misses. Tyler then runs on his way past Eva giving her location away. However having military back ground both her and Izzy alter their location quickly enough for Chef not to notice that they where there. Chef, decides to screw his purist of the sport boy and decides to look for others. Coming across Trent whom is hiding Gwen away.

"Jurally!!" Trent claims throwing a snow ball at Chef. Izzy then jumps out with a bunch of snow balls bombarding Chef with them. Eva does the same. Trent desperately tries to keep Chef away from the area that Gwen is hiding in. Sweat is seen to fall down his face before it freezes.

"Come on get Chef away from here. Gwen is should have to face him head on." Trent says in a whisper. Chef at the moment shoots down Eva, and Izzy looked at him as Eva flew off. She threw a snowmall at him this time he dodges, and fires, the giant snow ball impacts her hard knocking her back a few yards. Trent became worried as the two that where keeping Chef buddy where beat.

"_Does he really view me as weak? I can take care of my self I can defend my self." _Gwen thinks to her self jumping out she takes the gun from Chef and shoots at Trent knocking him over

"What was that for?!" Trent asks in a mini anger

"Its called love and it hurts." Gwen says As she hands the gun back to Chef, who looks for the final two remaining as he shoots Gwen who seems not to care.

'Gwen you got it wrong I just don't want you to get hurt." Trent says

"Oh I that it." She says kissing him

___________________________________________________

Chef fins Tyler and shoots him hard.

Taking his prize he carries him back to the area that Chris was in.

"Now I got all of one team. The only person I could not find was Heather." Chef says Izzy was quick to react in excitement jumping she lands on something

"Yeah we won. And this snow is hard." Izzy says as a scream can be heard. She then helps the 'hard snow up.' it is really Heather.

"Aright Frost meat me at the bonfire ceremony oh and one more thing if any one brings a winter coat there but me is going to the boat of losers which for today is a icebreaker." he says pointing to the frozen lake. The lake as a few Snow Seals on it.

"They are so cute." Bridgette says as her and Geoff walk off and begin again to kiss.

_________________________________________________

Later that night the 5 campers of the frost team all walk towards the confessional booth first is Katie, then Eva, followed by DJ, Tyler, and finally Ezekiel. Eva with a glare tells them not to vote her off unless they want to be in a body caste like Heather is.

"At least the bonfire will be hot." DJ says as they walk t it freezing. To their shock the fire is a frozen one.

"Pretty sweet huh. You thought it might warm you but nope this is the Bonice ceremony. Chris says taking out a plate with 4 frozen marshmallows

"Okay who ever does not receive a marshmallow will have to walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers. And can't come back ever." Chris says as the campers all shaking in coldness shift their eyes.

"The first marshmallows go to Ezekiel and DJ." The two go up and get them they try to bite into them but it being frozen makes it tough to do so.

"The next one goes to Tyler." he says as the jock picks his up braking his tooth trying to bite it.

"Looked it here. Eva and Katie one of you will have to clean the confession cam the other will be walking off. The final marshmallow goes to.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

…. Eva." Chris says as Eva grabs the last one sort of up set.

'The tapes." Chris says showing them

----

Confession cam

Katie: Eva.

Eva: Katie. And if the other want to live they do the same

DJ: Eva she is crazy mean to people

Tyler: Katie I owe my gratitude to Eva since she saved me from the Chicken monster

Ezekiel. Not sure eh. Coin flip Heads Katie and Tails Eva.

He flips the coin and it land son head.

Ezekiel: Katie sorry

----

Katie bards the ice breaker and hugs Sadie who is on it the two BFFL squeal.

_______________________________________________________________

Katie's bio

She was a very popular girl growing up but never had friends whom liked her for who she was. And this hurt her deeply along came Sadie a girl with out any friends and only taked to a few people. Katie found out that they had many of the same interest and invited her over to her house one day. That day the two seemed to have a similar sense in fashion both adored a young man model who was just hitting main stream light. The two now are still best friends and have been for a long time and seem to be for a long time as well.

__________________

Well hope you liked this chapter. The family return is coming soon will it be next I am not saying but its soon it will balefire the final 10 comes.

The 14 remaining campers are

Bridget, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Leshawana, Trent, Tyler.


	39. Chapter 39 Grossathon

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

_______________________________________________________

Chapter 39: Grossatothon

Chris stands on the dock of shame. "Last time on Total Drama Midway the 15 campers well 10 of them 5 had already one invisibility that would be Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Leshawana, and Justin. So the other 10 faced off, with the scores tied in the final round and Izzy and Eva treating it like a war, the stage was set. Gwen then nearly breaks up with Trent as he says the wrong word and makes her think that he thinks that she can't defend her self that she is weak. In the end it was Heather in a body caste that wins it for her team. We then had the first ever Icebon and the last two with out a marshmallow was Eva and Katie ultimately the final one went to Eva, that meant Eva had to watch the confessionals but more importantly it meant Katie was to walk the frozen dock of shame. Who will bite the dust after this challenge the most bug squishing, spine tingling challenge yet. On Total Drama Midway!!"

----

The 14 campers are in the mess hall eating the slop Chef calls a meal. Chef walks in holding a bag.

"Okay campers in this bag is the name of all the male campers. Will the female campers please line up. The order that the girls line up is, Bridgette, Heather, Leshawana, Courtney, Eva, Izzy, and Gwen. Bridgette grabs out the first name.

"And it is Tyler." Chris says as Tyler walks over to Bridgette. Next to grab is Heather who grabs DJ the Big guy walks over to her. Leshawana pulls Geoff out of the hat. Followed by Courtney and Trent, Eva and Justin, Izzy and Ezekiel, and Gwen and Duncan.

"Alright you all will be the teams for the next challenge. I hope you all like gross things. Since you will be in the grossatothon. And just a heads up there is a twist in the voting this time the bottom 4 pairs will be up for elimination neither of the par can vote for the other, and if one of the pairs eliminated so is their partner." Chris says the campers have their eyes widen.

"That's right by the end of tonight only 12 campers will remain her at camp Wawanakwa. Any way the 14 of you meet me at the stage in 10."

"Oh and the 3 pairs not in the bottom 4 will be have deluxe shower to look forward too." The campers cheered to hear this news.

----

Confession cam

Gwen: A double elimination nice job Chris.

Heather: I have to say I am impressed but this is good for me since I don't plan on being in the bottom 4 and I can get rid of 2 strong competitors quickly depending on who makes the bottom 4.

-----

The campers all appear with at the stage with their partners. Bridgette is able to get a seat near Geoff to his right they sit in the middle row behind, Izzy and Ezekiel who take a seat near the front and also a row behind Trent and Courtney. To of the side Trent is Duncan and Gwen. In the back is Heather and DJ. Eva and Justin take a seat near Ezekiel and Izzy to Zeke's right.

"This is going o be so fun." Izzy says in excitement, Ezekiel shakes his head.

"Fun, your crazy. I still have that skunk smell in my cloths." Courtney says to Izzy. Izzy looked at her nodding.

"You should have done the tomato sauce like me and Zeke here said." Izzy says, Ezekiel nods in agreement.

"Oh Princess that's just gross you don't change your clothing." Duncan says to her laughing.

"I do so change my cloths a lady wearing the same off it for this long is just gross." Courtney says in protest of Duncan's joking around.

'This reminds me of this one time when I was part of the reserves we had to o a training exercises, and the van broke down and we where stuck in the harsh wilderness for days, with hardly any food or water, I forgot to pack a change of clothing, and boy did I smell bad it was totally gross, I ended up stealing Linda's clothing so I could get out of them smelly things. Yeah turns out she, she did not get over her bed wetting problem. I can't believe I put that on I smelt like piss for days." Izzy says The others just look at her.

"Okay….. Izzy that's not what we wanted to hear that's a little gross." Courtney says to her

"Well get ready for more gross, as the grossathon is going to start. Here are the rules Each round, a team will select one of the pair to do the gross stunt the selected person may not be the same person that went before. If a person as an allergy to something that will be put in your mouth and its their turn to go up their partner may take their place, however that person will have to take 2 rounds in a row. Some of the challenges are timed, and some are based on amount that you digest I will explain the individual rulings as we go." Chris explains as Chef comes out ready for the first challenge to start.

"Alright now the first challenge is the worm bath. Spend at least 5 minutes in a tub of worms to gin the point. While your in the bath of worms Chef is going to be poring some of his blended meat over you. Now select who will go first.' Chris says laughing as Chef, and some new interns being out 7 glass boxes. full of worms.

"I say you should go first Izzy." Ezekiel says to her. Izzy gives him a hug.

"I wanted to go first any way your nice." Ezekiel blushes a little.

----

Confession cam

Ezekiel: Okay a girl hug is nice, but don't think I am some girl lover I am a manly man yeah that's what I am.

----

"You should go first Gwen." Duncan says to her.

"Why because your afraid of a little worms" Gwen says back to her.

"No because you'll totally look like that one chick that came out of the grave after being buried alive in The undead bride 2." Duncan says to her it makes her blush a little bit since she loves horror movies.

"Thanks I think I lived that move." She says with uncertainty to the punk criminal's statement.

"Ah your going first." Courtney says to Trent, who looks at her.

"Why should I go first?" Trent asks her.

"Why because I said so, now get to it besides I have to go next anyhow." She says persuading him to go first. He gives in and goes on ahead.

"I have modeling rights, not to do this." Justin says to Chris.

"That means Eva will go first." Eva then glares at the model with a fierce look but then it becomes less angry and more of a love stare as she lightly waives to her.

"I should go first." Geoff says to Leshawana, quickly hearing this Bridgette turns to Tyler.

"I am going first." She Says to him.

"But I have to proof my worth to Lindsey." Tyler says to her, but she quickly turns from a calm ocean blue eyes to red eyes of a raging fire.

"I said I am going first." She says to him

"Okay, okay. No need to kill me over it." Tyler says to her.

"I will go first Heather, after all it's the gentlemen thing to do." DJ says to her. She quickly nods in appreciation of this.

-----

Confession cam

DJ: I am going to try and show Heather that being nice as much more benefits then being mean. I mean Owen is one of the nicest guys and he won it last season. I am nice and I made it to 8th, Geoff to 6th, Trent would have made it further if it was not for Heather tricking the campers to vote him off. You also have Bridgette who is nice, Izzy though crazy is a nice girl, even Gwen who can be a sort of downer at times is nice. Basically almost everyone but Heather as shown to be truly nice.

Heather: Well at least someone here as manners, Duncan would have played a practical joke on me, Izzy would try and wrestle me thinking I am a bear or something. Leshawana would try and throw me into a river.

Chef: He is a gentleman I respect that but I need to work over time to make a man out of this punk.

----

The campers that have been chosen from each team to go first gets up.

They each get In Bridgette trying to get the tank near Geoff's, when they get in they stretch out kissing each other. Chris and Chef break the two up.

"No stretching out of your tanks." Chris says as he looks at all of them, Izzy was in scuba gear.

"Begin!" he says starting the timer. Looking at the worms Bridgette takes her finger moving the worms around to spell messages to Geoff. Geoff does the same thing Bridgette's says I love you dude. And Geoff's love you too babe. Chef pours the blended meat over each of them.

"Gauh its in my hair." Gwen says

----

Confession cam

Heather: Like we did not notice love birds over there. If Geoff is too attached to her I would not mind him getting voted off since he is pretty weak piece anyway. And if he goes Leshawana who though weaker then me is one of the strongest of those lamos that Chris as made me call competitors.

----

'This si totally gross." DJ says out loud.

"I will be back. Gonna look for a ship wreck." Izzy says diving under. She swims looking for the wreck in the sea of worms.

The campers each stay under, with 4 minutes past. Bridgette and Geoff look at each other messages from a far was no longer enough. Geoff jumps out of the take into Bridgette's where they kiss in the tank of worms.

"You look beautiful babe with worms and gunk on you." Geoff says

'Time." Chris says then adds to it. "All but team Geoff and Leshawana gain a point since Geoff left his tank before time was called." DJ, Gwen, Trent, Bridgette and Geoff all get out.

"What was that." Leshawana says to Geoff.

"Sorry." Geoff says to her.

"Hey where's Izzy?" Ezekiel asks Chris.

"Not sure its been 7 minutes now and she as been above the surface since 1 minute into the challenge." Izzy comes up with an Anker of a ship.

"How the." Gwen says pointing to it as Izzy get s out. .

"It doesn't mater you made it." Trent says to Gwen.

Duncan laughs looking at Gwen and Trent.

----

Confession cam

Duncan: Yeah she looked nothing like that character 'sept for the hair, the dark greenish black with a weird goo in it was spot on but boy did she look stupid.

----

"Okay those who did not go get up your grossathon starts with a eat off, you will take toe cheese and toe jam making a toe gunk meal the toe cheese will come from Chef's feet and the jam is from Owen's. Let the big man come on out." Chris says as Owen is taken out my 4 of the interns on a king like throne they struggle to keep him up.

"Who ever can complete the most plates of this in 5 minutes wins." Chris says as the plates are served.

Heather grabs her fork and sticks it into the black gunk as she struggles t bring it to her mouth. Tyler is struggling as well to bring it to his mouth. Leshawana is the firs to get it to her mouth as she starts to gag. Some of it begins to get up but she is able to swallow it.

"Oh that's reminds me if you throw any one it yup you have to reeat it sick huh." Chris says as Duncan puts some in his mouth as well.

----

Confession cam

Duncan: I had worst in Juvy

----

Most of the campers but Heather are on their second plate. A few moments later Duncan gets to plate three

"One minute remaining campers." Chris says to them "Eat up. We don't like to waist here." He adds on.

The campers now on their 2ed plate (Heather) and 3rd plate (All but Duncan and Heather), with Duncan on his 5th plate

"Time. And that's another win for Duncan and Gwen moving them into first place. Ezekiel you almost got to plate 4 but you got beat." Chris says sort of mocking him

"wow Duncan I can't believe you ate almost 5 plates of that I don't know what else was in there, might have been some extra ingredient." Owen says to him as all of the participants in the challenge throw up.

"That's just not right, dude." Duncan says to him. Duncan as well as the other cmapers try to return to their seats.

"Ezekiel don't let Chris get to you out of the remaining guys you and Geoff are the ones I am cheering. Though Justin…… hot" Owen says spacing out as he stares at Justin who even though he threw up was still modeling as cameras went off taking pictures of him.

Ezekiel looks at Owen strangely

----

Confession cam

Owen: So hot.

He says looking at the group picture taken at the begging of Total Drama island With Justin and Izzy circled.

Justin: Yeah I am extremely hot no mater the situation. And my Good looks will get me what ever I want we could lose this challenge and all I have to do is rip off my shirt and that's at least 4 votes not aimed at me since Eva can't vote me off and the other three girls in the bottom 4 would not vote me off no mater who. Even a person who dislikes me like Izzy or Heather.

Owen: I am so glad Chris let me back on the island even if it is just for this challenge. Sure I love the other guys back at the resort but I was starting to miss these campers and this gives me another chance to impress Izzy.

Justin: My motto is live hot and get what I want.

----

"Okay the ones who did round one please get up your next challenge is the rotting shower. You will take a shower but guess what your not using water, your using the yolk from the eggs of the egg hunting challenge as well as eggs just laying around. And Bridgette and Geoff to bad for you love birds even though all participants will be fully clothed Girls and Boys will be in separate shower rooms. You must last 15 minutes in the shower. Before I forget Egg Yolk isn't the only thing coming out of the shower head." Chris says laughing as Bridgette and Geoff try not to be separated. They start to kiss and hug each other. Chef takes Geoff off. Bridgette gets reattached. Chris taking Bridgette off turns to Gwen, Izzy, and Eva.

"One of you girls take her to the showers before she glues her self to Geoff." Chris says to them Eva nods taking Bridgette dragging her.

----

Confession cam

Chris: I know I should not come between a couple and I normally stay out of it but this is getting really bonkers.

----

(Girls shower)

The yolk starts to come out along with brown and red chunks. All the girls are in the same Shower with one giant head.

"This is so gross." Bridgette says as Izzy is hanging from the shower head.

"Hey girls look at this." Izzy says as she does a back flip on to Eva she then attaches her self to her back. Eva rips her off and ties Izzy's hand behind her back

"Don't worry about me I can untie my self. Wow Eva your good at tying knots with people's limbs." Izzy says to her

"Thanks its something I take great pride in, I do it to losers back home all the time." Eva says to her as Izzy slowly untangles her arms.

"I miss you Geoff." Bridgette says lightly to her self as they are drenched in rotten yolk and some mystery substance.

"Izzy let me help you out." Gwen says to her.

"Thanks Gwen but I got it." Izzy says to her trying to get it done.

----------------------

(Boys shower)

"This is really Painful." Geoff says to them

"What? Having to stand in this.?" Trent asks the party dude.

"No being separated from my girl. Bridgette I mss you babe!!!" Geoff screams getting to his knees.

"Oh my I am away from Gwen." Trent says as he does the same thing as Geoff.

DJ just shrugs as they cry.

-------------

The crying can be heard all the way to the girls shower though only a wall separates them

"Wow aren't those two quite the ones to be obsessed." Izzy says laughing as she finally unties her hands.

"Yeah its kind of creepy." Bridgette says scratching the back of her head. Izzy gets behind her and searches Bridgette's hair.

"I think you may have lice." Izzy says licking her lips.

----

Confession cam

Bridgette: Truth is I found their sobbing kind of sweet."

----

(Boys)

"I just can't take it any more." Geoff and Trent both say running to the girls shower.

"What the?" DJ is able to say as the two walk out before time as been called.

-------------

(Girls)

"Bridgette I missed you babe." Geoff says to her hugging her.

"I missed you too Geoff." Bridgette says to him as they begin to kiss. Eva looks a them]

"You been separated for what 10 minutes."

"Not it sbeen 13 minutes and 11 seconds. I have counted every second I was separated from Bridgette!!!!" Geoff says as he for a second stops kissing her.

"Okay.. aren't you be separated each night?": Izzy asks

"That's different. I have a Bridgette plushy. But I left it in the cabin." Geoff says

"Oh I have a Geoff plushy." Bridgette says taking it out.

"This is kind of creepy." Gwen says looking at Trent hoping he does not have a Gwen plushy

-------

(Commercial)

A man in a suit is standing besides a set of plushy dolls of all 22 campers, Chris, Chef, the bear, the gull, the fresh-water sharks, as well as various characters from the Island.

"Hell I am Chris's Business partner Larry. And as a promotion of the Total Drama series we are proud to sell you these plushy dolls. They each have unique lines. 10 lines from the show for each camper and other character like this." he says picking up Cody's plushy doll, he presses a button.

"Looks like the cadies have already arrived." The Cody doll says.

"These are 19:95 plus shipping and handling we ship only to Canada and the US. If you live out side these two countries please contact the producers……." he says as the commercial is cut off and Chris is shown.

"Yeah the producer part don't listen to that Larry you said enough." Chris says as the commercial break ends.

--------

"Tie is up and looks like team Trent and Courtney, as well as Team Geoff and Leshawana will not receive a point this round since they left their showers before time was called. Team Gwen and Duncan are running away with this so far with 3 points but not far behind are the others team but Geoff and Leshawana they are really stinking." Chris says holding his noise.

'Yeah Chris is right Geoff your totally crewing us out of well needed points." Leshawana says to him

"We are going to cut to the losers" Chris says

"Hi everyone!" Owen yells out to them.

___________________________________________________________

Resort Playa La Losers. (Which anagrams too; Poor alert, Salary less.- Think about it)

The eliminated campers appear in a room.

Harold and Beth walk out in a dress and a suit.

"hello world." Lindsey says

Cody looks a the camera

"Chris as asks us to do this. Each challenge there will be a break period for the campers to cool down so you the viewers don't get bored each week one boy and one girl of the eliminated campers will host a talk show. Tonight its me and Beth's turn." Harold says

"We have many guest today" Beth says

"Now since I was the first one eliminated thanks to HETAHER!!!" Beth says throwing a dart at a picture of Heather. Harold as to calm her down.

"Beth you really hate her don't you?" Harold asks

"Yes I do." Beth says

"Okay she was the third to be eliminated. Please give it up to Sadie." Harold says as she walks down.

"You were totally awesome in your brief stay on the island." Harold says to her.

"Thanks. Harold. Now it was hard being separated from Sadie, just like it was last season." Sadie says running up to Katie.

"okay our next guest is Cody who was eliminated fourth, He will be our last guest of the before the break. Beth says. He walks down.

"Hello Beth." he says waiving to her.

"Okay. Why do you think you were eliminated?" Beth asks

"I guess I was to into the ladies." Cody says with no sense of regret in his voice towards his acts.

"I guess what's in the past is in the past." Cody says

"Okay Cody during the family feud challenge your brother made you work with bombs. Does your brother know how to work with them or something?" Harold asks

"yeah he does, He got expelled from Private School making a cherry bomb." Cody says

"Really now. I can totally make a wicket bomb." Harold says.

"Izzy makes better bombs though." Cody says as he thinks of the Bonnie island challenge from TDI.

"That wasn't really a bob though." Beth says

"I have a question fro all of you." Beth says. "Who that is left do you want to win?" Beth asks

"I want, Leshawana to win." Harold says

"I want, Justin." Sadie says

"I agree Justin." Katie says in agreement.

"I pick DJ. The guy is nice though I don't care if he loses." Noah says

"I say Gwen should win." Cody says

"I say Trent should win." Lindsey says

"And I say Justin. But good luck to all the reaming campers but Heather I hope you get hurt Heather. Bye." Beth says. The others also waive good bye.

---------------------------------------------------

I hope you have enjoyed the chapter.

Odd round campers are: Bridgette, DJ, Eva, Izzy, Geoff, Gwen, and Trent

Even round campers are: Courtney, Duncan, Ezekiel, Heather: Justin, Leshawana, and Tyler.

Its double elimination so 2 will be gone. So what two campers will be gone. Remember they have to be on the same team.

Teams: (Current scores after round 3)

Bridgette and Tyler: 2

Courtney and Trent: 1

DJ and Heather: 2

Duncan and Gwen: 3

Eva and Justin: 2

Ezekiel and Izzy: 2

Geoff and Leshawana: 0

-----

Oh have you thought about the above Anagram do you understand it. The campers in the resort are Salary less since they lost their chance to win the award. So they are on poor alert though none are actually poor its just a figure of speech.

-----


	40. Chapter 40 The Smell of DeFEET

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Sorry for the late update, my computer as been screwy. Well my screen mainly

_______________________________________________________

Chapter 40: The Smell of DeFEET

Chris stands on the dock of shame. "Last time on Total Drama Midway the campers faced off in the grossathon and Owen returned as a guest as well the other losers and my business partner Larry made an appearance. The contesting campers where put into 7 teams of two some where stinking namely Geoff and Leshawana who have yet to score a point some where wicket this would be Duncan and Gwen who have yet to drop a challenge. Who will bite the dust you'll just have to wait to find out on Total Drama Midway!!!"

_________________________________________________________

The campers all look at each other the Even round campers are up and stand on the stage.

"Your challenge is not to barf, Owen here will be doing some really gross things that's why we picked him, he and Chef but Chef is going to sit this one out. The two that go the longest with out barfing wins to make it more intriguing the other campers will be blinded." Chris says as a screen comes down blocking the view of the other campers

"Say what!" Chef says as he hears what Chris says

----

Confession cam

Chef: He thinks I am gross with out me there be no Total Drama anything.

----

"Now Owen begin." Chris says as Owen takes of his shirt an starts to dance by moving his body back and forth the fat moves around in the air as he rubs Peanut butter on his chest. He then lays down licking it off his own chest.

"That is so good." Owen says as he licks to his heart contents.

"This is so not hot like me." Justin says looking at it. Heather is focused on Justin trying to not barf so instead of looking at own she looks at Justin. Owen then farts in each of their faces. Duncan is the first to barf, followed by Heather.

"I seen bad in Juvy but damn Owen you really cut the cheese." Duncan says fanning away the smell. Justin is trying to old it in.

----

Confession cam

Justin: Yeah not hot people normally are fine for me but this is really bad never seen such Ugly in my live.

His Right eye twitches down ward with his arms held out.

----

Owen now is rubbing his arm pits in their face. Justin barfs as a result and walks off, he then turns to Ezekiel and des a belly dance on him as he pours maple syrup on him self.

"Sorry dude." Owen says to him as he does the dance. Ezekiel as some come up but is able to keep it down.

"I just have to resist for a little longer." Leshawana says to her self.

"That's the spirit." Owen says to her as he rips off his pants.

"Ah Owen, are you not wearing underwear?" Tyler asks barfing.

"I am not wearing under wear today. I know you likely don't care but I am not wearing underwear today." Owen sings as Courtney and Leshawana both barf. Chris then takes out the high speed camera.

"And team Leshawana and Geoff gains their first point and team Izzy and Ezekiel is now tied with Duncan and Gwen for the lead the losers could be anyone." Chris says as the campers all return to their seats Owen puts back on his shorts and is escorted off.

"How was it Zeke!?" Izzy Asks in excitement

"It was brutal." He says to her as Izzy and the other Odd round contestants get onto the stage that was still a mess from before.

"This one is inspired from all you love birds kissing." Chris says

"Wait what dude." Geoff says not sure what he means

"You all don't mind locking lips with a hot chick or a hot dude. However lets see if you like locking lips with these cheep imitations of them hand they all have a barfing problem. Who ever can lock lips the longest wins. Now lets see for Bridgette is Geoff." he says as a man in similar clothing to Geoff walks out but he is Owen like in size and as very chopped lips and a mole his hair is greasy and he as throw up all over his chest. Bridgette gives a sign of discomfort that worries Geoff as he walks towards her.

"Hey there babe." He says walking towards her, the ugly Geoff man gets ready for his smooch.

"Now for Geoff we have the lovely Bridgette." Chris says as a lady with peeling tan skin and a voice box hole and a cigar in a blue jacket and tacky shorts.

"Hey there handsome." She says to him through the voice box. She then takes a puff of her Cigar, Chris chokes form the smoke.

"Do that out side later please." He says. "Now for Trent we have the dark and mysterious Gwen and now lets see what she is going to look like. A lady with red hair comes out she as Blue jeans and a red top her face is very similar. (Basically this is Gwen's Camp TV look.)

"And as for Gwen she as Trent." A man who resembles Trent with similar clothing and a guitar just his shirt says Smiths.

"You two will face a different challenge we found the two people that are the most similar to the one they love and I say we did a pretty good job, Gwen here on TDM is a loner and a Goth our Gwen alike is also a loner and is very angry a the world and wants to burn the camp down to the ground." .

"I can agree to that sister." Gwen says to her

"Now Trent is a wonderful Music player so is out look alike and they both act the same in front of the girl they like. Now on to the next person, DJ you showed no true interesting any girl her so we took the liberty of making gone for you. ' Chris says as Chef comes out in a dress. The campers but DJ give out a laugh.

"You better not laugh." Chef says putting make up on.

"Okay now Eva, lets see you seem to like Justin but then again what girl here doesn't go gaga over him." He says as a man who looks the exact opposite of Justin walks out he is ugly to the bone everyone turns their heads in site of him.

"Truly a battle of Hit vs. Ugly." Justin says as he get s up on the stage he and the ugly version of him have a stare down the ugly him then picks his noise and whips it on himself.

"That's lovely Justin." Chris says as he is about to toss him but is stopped as Justin sticks out his hand.

"You can't push me I have a great face, neck, arms, legs, torso, adnominal area, butt, knees elbows, toes, fingers, and even skin cells I am so hot that my hair as modeling agents for each strand" Justin says as he walks off instead of getting pushed.

"Now Izzy your last, you are the most on and off relationship camper claiming many and showing many but now you will have to kiss." he says taking out a throwing dart with the 14 reaming campers and Owen on it. He throws it and the dart lands on Izzy.

"Cool I kiss my self." She says trying to curve her lips to kiss herself.

"No your kissing her." Chris says as a person in the same clothing as Izzy (Just red.) and same hair style (Just green) walks out.

'She is very boring and bland she even dreams of becoming a librarian. And she hates wild and crazy."

Izzy as her eyes widen and pokes the look alike.

"No no no. This can't be true this is a nightmare a look alike me that's not wild and crazy." Izzy says at the unlike person in her eyes .

"Anyway you love birds let the kissing commence." Chris says as the selected kissers kiss their unlucky contestants. Gwen and Trent seem to get into their kisses. Until the Gwen look alike strangles Trent. And the Trent look alike strangles Gwen

"Oh yeah that's right those two hate each other and anyone who looks like the person they hate." Chris says laughing as Gwen and Trent try to get air.

"Now time to make it gross." Chris says as the looks a likes of Gwen and Trent begin to put hair into their targets mouths. The Trent look alike even makes Gwen chew and rechew some of Chef's cooking. The Ugly Bridgette sticks her tongue into Geoff's mouth that causes him to break from her, Bridgette does the same as the ugly Geoff puts his finger down her spin. The two then kiss each other and the ugly Geoff and Bridgette then kiss each other as well. Izzy and her looks like seem to be not getting alone Izzy is kissing her but only out of not wanting to lose the challenge. DJ and Chef seem to be kissing it good mostly that Chef is being forced by Chris to hold DJ in. Chris taps his watch

"Stop." Chris says as Izzy and her anti self are kissing though Izzy's anti self is tied upon a position of no mobility. Eva as Ugly Justin taped onto the wall completely covered. Bridgette and Geoff are still kissing each other instead of their ugly versions. DJ and Chef are as well, and Gwen and Trent each have their look alike kissing them again though it is a plain old evil kiss.

"I think that says it. Teams Izzy and Ezekiel, and Gwen and Duncan now have 4 points still tied for first place. Teams DJ and Heather move up to second place with three points while Courtney and Trent move out of a tie for last place with Leshawana and Geoff however they are not in the top 3 teams still so far these teams are unsafe Leshawana and Geoff with only 2 challenges left they have to win them and that these three teams Courtney and Trent, Eva and Justin, and Bridgette and Tyler lose who all have 2 must lose. They also need any team with 3 points to lose as well so they will have a tie breaker. Yeah not likely Hehehe." Chris says reviewing the scores.

The Even round contestants walk up for the semi final challenge.

"Alright you saw them get suffering in the gross kiss. Your challenge will not be that instead you will have to eat some of chefs leftovers from last season on a donkey's back while being sprayed with a skunk." Chris says alighting as the leftovers are placed on the back there are dead flies in it.

"Come-on Chris why must I be sprayed with another skunk the smell is bad enough still" Courtney says in a protest

"Yeah but the producers don't think you suffered enough, and I agree with them you haven't." Chris says

"You lived a missed up life dude." Duncan says to him

"Thanks this is coming from the kid who as more arrest then there is campers on the show." Chris says to him

----

Confession cam

Duncan: We all know that your past controls who you are you can't change that and Chris as a messed up past somewhere alone the lines.

----

"First one to complete this challenging." Chris says

"Chris what about forks eh?" Ezekiel asks him.

"Good question Zeke my boy you will use none nor will you use your hands you can only use your mouth and be careful the donkey may kick. "Chris says as the each of them get ready to eat.

"Oh Donkey look at me." Justin says to it as the donkey falls in love with him

"Good don't kick me okay." Justin says the Donkey nods as its eyes

"Good girl." Justin says to it

"Hey Justin how do you know it's a girl eh?" Ezekiel says

"Cause it fell in love with me and a homosexual Donkey would be creepy." Justin says to Ezekiel as the each start to eat the meat or what ever it is off the Donkeys back each time ten seconds pass they are also sprayed. Each time Justin is to be sprayed the skunk only sends a tiny amount onto him that is over powered quite easily. Duncan lick sit off slowly. He is kicked but then uses his hands to wrestle the donkey to the ground. He continues. Country is kicked falls on her face.

"This show is so being sued." Courtney says as Ezekiel, and Heather are also kicked away. Chris looks a them

"Three down." Chris says as Chef helps him take Courtney, Heather and Ezekiel off.

Justin is the first to finish. Tyler is trying to wrestle the Donkey but loses and gets pinned by it.

"Hahahaha." Duncan says laughing as he finishes becoming the second to do so. Leshawana a is the last that finishes and then the Donkeys are escorted off.

"Okay so we have 3 teams gaining a point meaning we now have a 3 team tie for last place with only one challenge left lets see who can get out of it. Duncan and Gwen your team is safe regardless same with Izzy and Ezekiel. You four wash up then head to the mess hall." Chris says as they head to the showers. Gwen and Duncan exchange knuckles.

____________________________________________________

Resort Playa de losers. (Anagrams to; Ad Seller: A Yore Sports)

Harold and Beth are still seated.

"Okay welcome back we hope you have enjoyed the challenge you also been watching. Now we are also august to see who joins us." Beth says with out lips

"We are joined now by four campers still in the completion Duncan, Gwen, Izzy and Ezekiel." Harold says as they appear on a Screen.

"Hello so what's this?" Duncan asks him

"Well your going to tell us about your experince on the island so far." Harold says

"Well how was my experince it is awful but we all know I will win I mean I am the best." Duncan says

"Spoken like a true champion to bad you lost last season." Harold says to him

"Why you." Duncan says getting a little mad

"Okay Gwen what about you?" Beth says

"Its been well I have to agree with him, I got in a fight with Trent, Heather as not been hurt enough as well."

"I agree Gwen." Beth says to her about the Heather comment.

"Okay Ezekiel your turn how does it fell from going first to having ye tot go?" Harold asks him

"It fells pretty god eh but I have made some good friends. That's what makes the trip worth it."

"I agree, even though that was totally the corniest thing I ever heard." Harold says to him

"For once Harold my friend we agree." Duncan says giving Ezekiel a nugy. Izzy hits him

"Don't you torment Zeke like that." She says to him

"Okay Izzy your turn how as your adventure on the island treated you so far."

"Its been great Beth thanks for asking, I have been on many adventures and I have really got to know some of the other campers like Duncan here as a great sense of humor as for Bridgette she is very in depended though she as become more Co-depended on Geoff into the past few challenges as they been apart more. Gwen is a great artist." She says

"Thanks Izzy." Gwen says giving her a girl hug.

"Okay Now you four each have to answer this with an answer other then no one. If you had to lose the computation who would you want to win.?" Harold asks

"Well if I had to lose eh I would want DJ to win it." Ezekiel says

"If I had to lose most defiantly Trent .' Gwen says

"If I had to lose I pick well lets see, Gwen she is the only one other then Courtney that I respect. And Courtney would be a evil ***** if she wins." Duncan says

"Such language." Izzy says to him. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Izzy asks him in a joking matter

"Izzy the question" Beth says

"If I had to lose who would I like to win not sure I guess Bridgette since we both went to Bonnie island together and became pretty good friends." Izzy says

"Oh this reminds me of this one time I went to my psychologist in order to help remove my psychotic personality and make me more quote normal. Andy way I ended up Wrestling him to the ground he was begging for mercy it was fun, he was weak, I now have a restarting order put on me hi Kasey!!" Izzy says waving to him

"nice. I have a restraining order on a man named Kasey as well" Duncan says to her.

"Really it be funny if it was the same one." Izzy says

"Looks like we are out of time thanks for joining us you four next episode will be longer now back to the final part of the challenge." Harold says as the screen goes blank.

____________________________________________________________

Chris walks up as the reaming campers look at him

"Hello now lets see. Get ugly Justin out here." Chris says as Chef gets him down he as to give him CPR since he was hardly handle to breath.

"Now campers select a member of your team that will face off agents him as chef forces feed that person 'pudding' if you want to call it that." Chris says

The selected campers had forward.

"Justin from team Eva and Justin. Tyler from Team Tyler and Bridgette. Leshawana from team Leshawana and Geoff . Trent from team Courtney and Trent. And DJ from team DJ and Heather. You 5 will face off in this challenge so begin." Chris says as they start. Ugly Justin gives them some pudding as well as Chef. He and Justin have a stare off. As the ugly starts to get to Leshawana she throws up.

"Must be strong. If I win may gain invisibility." She says as it seem Justin is not giving an inch to his ugly counter part who begins to focus his efforts on breaking the pretty boy.

"We don't like your kind." the ugly Justin says as the Ugly Geoff and Bridgette finally stop kissing and walks up to him

"Your pretty cute." ugly Bridgette says using her voice box. They are then blown away by his beauty as it becomes to great only Ugly Justin remains.

'Your quite ugly." Justin says to him

"Your quite pretty." his counter part says back. By this time he and Leshawana are the only two left standing from the ugly/. Leshawana then passes out.

"The winner is Justin." Chris says as the other campers hang their heads in shame but Justin and Eva who are safe from elimination.

"Yeah!" the Gwen look alike says kissing Justin who blushes from the kiss a little bit.

____________________________________

Later that night at the bonfire the campers have not taken a shower or used mouth wash. Geoff and Leshawana sit next to each other But Geoff as Bridgette to his left so he can kiss her .

'Okay since you smell I will say it fast. On this plate is no marshmallows that's right we ran out, yeah inviting Owen back good but bad idea he at them all." Chris says

"So instead of that we will hand you body wash if you don't; receive some your going to be leaving here. You will walk the dock of shame with your partner and you both will board the boat of losers and you can't come back ever.

"First pair of body wash goes to Courtney and Trent." he says tossing it to them

"The next pair goes to heather and DJ." he says tossing it.

"I was surprised about that one, in any case the final pair of body wash goes to

Bridgette and Geoff hug each other as it is being said

"Good luck." they both say kissing each other.

"The final pair of body wash goes to..

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

Bridgette and Tyler." Chris says as Leshawana as to yank Geoff off of Bridgette.

"I will miss you babe." Geoff says as the taps are taken out.

----

Confession cam

Leshawana: Now I respect my partner but his kissing with Bridgette as gotten annoying so I vote her off sorry girl

Geoff: I vote off Heather he meanness is really high.

Heather: Geoff I have better plans now.

DJ: Bridgette me and Geoff are tight I could never vote him off.

Bridgette: Heather I just don't like her, and I like almost everyone

Tyler: Geoff yeah the kissing is getting on my nerves dude show your girl you're a man and do something manly

Trent: Geoff its self explanatory

Courtney: Geoff looks like I have no choice I am a little sorry but in the end you would lose anyway

----

"Tons of hate so bye bye Geoff and Leshawana" Chris says as their sail off

Leshawana waves to them.

"This sister is not through yet." Leshawana says snapping her fingers 3 times

----------------------------

Justin and Ugly Justin still are in a stare down . The Gwen look alike is trying to impress Justin with gifts.

_____________________________________________________________

I hope you lied the change the double oust that is.

The 12 reaming campers are

Bridget, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Trent, Tyler.

Geoff: Born September 14th 1991 Age 17 Sign Virgo

Geoff is a middle child, though out of his imitate family he is the youngest but when his father remarried he gained 3 younger brothers and became the oldest of 4 sons when his brothers moved out and went on their own. Since he was a kid he loved to party often beginning his teacher if they could throw a party. He never got good grades but he would invite his teacher over to a party and they would pass him. Now he is in a relationship with Bridgette however the splitting of them is sure to play a role.

Leshawana: March 13th 1992 Age 16 Sign Pisces

Leshawana is the ghetto girl, she as high skills in revenge and lived a tough live not that it was hard to live but she was raised to be tough and not to take anything from anyone at any moment at time no mater who they where. That's what her father told her she held that true and was tough as nails. On the island she and Gwen act as the two that keep Heather under control helping prevent Heather from forming any alliances.


	41. Chapter 41 Carnval games

Total Drama Midway

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Sorry this took so long, I just got a new monitor so I can actually see the screen. And there was that log in problem as you all know. Also been busy with school so if I have slow chapters that's likely way,

__________________________________________________

Chapter 41: Carnival games

Chris stands on the dock of shame. "Last time on TDM 14 campers participate din the grossathon and there was barf, there was toe jam eating and there was some serious donkey brunch but in the end thanks to their kissing it was wither team Bridgette and Tyler or Leshawana and Geoff with the final pair of body wash set to go to one team. It was Team Geoff and Leshawana that walked the dock of shame. Now which one of these campers will walk the dock of shame this time on the most thrilling episode yet of Total Drama Midway!!"

__________________________________________________

The campers are in the mess hall as Chef walks in dressed as a clown.

"What is going on a birthday party or something?" Gwen asks

"Very good question Gwen but no its not but you'll all like this today's challenge is based off party and carnival games." Chris says as Bridgette starts to cry

"GEOFF LOVED PARTIES!!" She says screaming out crying tears come like a fountain down her face.

"Well now we get it but really calm down." Heather says to her putting her hands on the table.

"Well now you will have plenty of time to hear her cry in a bit for now let me explain the rules.," Chris says as he gets Bridgette to sop crying.

"Okay you will be split into two teams of 6 teams will participate in these challenges and the scores will be based off the collective team. Teams are team Sharks Trent, Bridgette, Courtney, Heather, Justin and Tyler. The other team is team Bears DJ, Duncan, Gwen Izzy, Ezekiel, and Eva." Chris says each team gets together. They walk to the first section of the challenge it Is a bunch of balloons and there are darts.

"Okay here is how this works both teams will select a boy and a girl they will throw the darts at the balloons in one of them is a ticket once that ticket falls out both teams will run to the next part after the team who knocked it down collects it. By the end of the challenge what ever team as the most challenge tickets wins." Chris says as the teams talk it over.

_______________________________________________________

(Sharks)

"Okay who should it be?" Courtney asks

"I say I should do it I am great with aim." Tyler says taking a dart throwing the dart it hit's the loudspeaker.

"Okay so who should it be." Courtney says ignoring the jock.

"I am not good with hand eye coordination on land." Bridgette claims

"And I have a elbow contract and I can't put to much strain on my elbows." Justin says pointing at his elbows

"Well I guess that leaves me, you and Trent. Courtney." Heather say to her

"I'll go." Heather says

----

Confession cam

Heather: I need to make sure we don't lose this challenge I need to get Gwen voted off.

----

_________________________

(Bears)

Duncan looks at them "I will do the dart throwing if anyone as any issues with that to bad, I am experienced with weapons."

"Uhmm…. So am I." Izzy says to him

The campers all have a visual of what could happen.

"Duncan will do the throwing." Gwen says. Izzy reluctantly nods.

----------

Duncan and Heather both each grab some darts and take aim.

"Good luck hot stuff." Duncan says to her in a taunting way.

"Get bent Duncan get bent." She says back to him in a rude anxious way.

"Ready aim fire de'm darts." Chris says like a rodeo cowboy he then chuckles as they fire, the darts some just bounce off the balloons

"OH yeah I forgot to mention some of the darts will not pop the balloons. In fact they do this. 3-2-1." he says as a hand comes out with a cream pie it then throws it at Duncan who is hit in the face, he licks it off and continues to throw the darts. The darts fly across hitting balloon after balloon with some being hard and some popping. The cream pies fly hitting Heather and Duncan repeatedly. Throwing a dart, Heather hit's a balloon and a piece of paper falls out. Se then walks over to pick it up.

"Looks like we scored first blood." Heather says to Duncan with her eye down.

"You just got lucky." He says to her. They then walk with their teams to the next event. They come across a pod with many rubber ducks.

"What's with the rubber ducks, is it bath time?" Trent asks he gets a small giggle from Gwen. Chris is quick to shake his head he then smiles as he sees the unknowing.

"No Trent. Yes rubber ducks are a very important piece to a good bath time, but this is for our next game. Each team will play all their members. You will stand on the wooden ledges, there are 60 ducks, and 11 of them are bad once you pick up a duck please toss it away not into the pond. Now each duck as a color of them. With the lazar lights we installed to the pond, as soon as the red one passes it your section of the wood will be pulled down by Chef, and he is not clowning around." Chris says as Chef gives him a glare still in the clown suit. The campers step up to the wood.

----

Confession cam

Courtney: This is all based on luck, well no mater my luck will win us this challenge.

----

The campers begin to pick, Tyler is the first to pick.

"Oh yeah green safe, baby!!!" He says celebrating. Courtney picks up hers

"Whew green." She says tossing it. DJ picks one up and pets it, the bottom is green.

Izzy sits in a chair with a fisherman hat and a fishing rod.

"Those ducks are sure to bite this bait."

The loudspeaker then makes some noise. "Attention Izzy, you are meant to grab the ducks with your hand not fish them. She frowns as she gets up and grabs it is green.

"Cool Yo this matches my skirt." She says placing it down.

The campers one by one pick for the most part they are green, then al the sudden Heather drops. She is soaked

"You idiots this is not meant to happen."

"Sorry Heather but its' your fault you picked up the duck." Chris points out to her.

----

Confession cam

Gwen: Thank you karma.

----

"Looks like Your out." Chris says to Heather as it seems he is going to help her up but when she gets to grab his hand he moves it making her fall back into the water.

"Hahehehe. That's was good." Chris says laughing at his prank.

"That's not funny Chris!!" Heather screams with anger.

"I thought it was." Chris says putting out his hand again, and again she attempts to grab it just to see him pull it away.

"I can't believe you fell for it twice, maybe Lindsey but you." Chris says to her as he walks away leaving her in the water, as she pulls her self out steam coming out of her ears. As she pulls her self out, Izzy, Trent, DJ, and Courtney all are pulled in to the water.

"Yeah, swim time." Izzy says diving underwater

----

Confession cam

Izzy: Sure I rather have been able to wear my swim hat thing, but did not have it on me was not expecting to need to wear it in this challenge.

----

Tyler, and Justin each pick up a duck and get plunged. There are now only 20 ducks left and 4 of which have the red bottoms.

"Looks like you're the last one left of your team." Duncan says to Bridgette as he picks up a duck, the bottom opens up and he is plunged.

"Oh the irony." Gwen says to him helping him up. Duncan then gives a quick thank you hug to her.

"Oh, Duncan is going to get it." Trent says drying off as he sees them hug.

"Aren't we all having a grand Ol' PARTY!!" Chris says as Bridgette begins to tear, she then slips into the water swimming up.

"Geoff, this girl will only party with you!!!" She says crying out. Tyler looks at her.

"Come on man." He says to her. DJ taps him on his shoulder.

"Dude, she is a girl" He says to her

'Oh yeah.." He says laughing. As Izzy comes up on to it shaking her hair, getting Courtney and Chris wet.

As blue duck comes up out of the water, and Ezekiel picks it up.

"There is an opening eh." He says as he takes out the carnival ticket.

----

Confession cam

Courtney: They may have won this round but its not over yet.

----

Chris leads them to the next game.

"This one is one of my carnival favorites leap frog, you would normally press on theback side of a toy frog and see how may other toy frogs you could make it hop, how ever we ran out of frogs, so each team will select one boy and one girl. First the boy will toss the girl and see how many cardboard campers they could be thrown pass, then the girl will toss the boy. "

He then pauses and speaks

"Just a hint don't use your strongest campers. Reason because who ever does this event can't do that one will tell you when its up." Chris says to them.

__________________

(Sharks.)

"Okay who out of the boys should go?" Courtney says

"I'll go, I need to show off my manliness!!" Tyler says to her.

"Fine, but I would have preferred if Justin did it but Chris did say to save our strongest camper for later." Courtney says to him as she then turns to Heather and Bridgette.

"So what are you looking at you CIT witch," Heather says to her.

"Oh nothing, just about ready to barf looking at your face." Courtney says pushing Heather as they get into fight rolling all over the place and pulling each others hair.

'You go babe." Duncan says cheering on Courtney.

"Guess that leaves me." Bridgette says

------------------------------

(Bears)

"Okay Chris did say to save our strongest, so DJ and Eva should sit this one out eh." Ezekiel says

"Well that would leave, you and your pretty weak. Izzy, me and Duncan" Gwen says to him

"Well other then Eva I am the strongest female on the island." Izzy says to Gwen.

"This is true, and outside DJ I am the strongest male and they put up Tyler and Bridgette." Duncan says to Gwen.

'Alright you two will go." Gwen says

"Wait a minute you think I am weak eh?" Ezekiel asks.

"Look your weak compared to the rest of us, no offense we like you the way you are even if you are a sexist." Gwen says to him

The picked members get up, and Duncan grabs Izzy's arm. And Tyler grabs Bridgette's.

"Okay Tyler you toss her first." Chris says to him as Tyler gets ready to toss.

"Lets party.' He says as he is about to lift her up. She then shove shim off.

"Geoff loved to party." she says getting into a ball crying. Courtney grabs Tyler by the ear.

"We'll just be a minute Chris." She says to him

"Okay I'll time you." He says taking out a stop watch.

Tyler is dragged to the rest of the team.

"What is this about?" Tyler asks.

"don't say the P word in front of Bridgette." Courtney says to him

"Why? And what's the P word?"

"Party you half wit, and why because we need her to win this challenge they have a much better team in terms of athletics then us." Heather says to him

"I don't see why party is taboo and besides I am the greatest Athlete of all time." Tyler says walking back.

"That guy is in denial." Courtney says out loud.

"Tell me about it." Heather says Sarcastically

"That was a minute and seventeen seconds." Chris says tapping his foot.

"Give it rest Chris would you." Courtney says to him

Tyler gets ready to toss her, he picks her up and throws her a grand total of 3 cut outs.

"Alright Tyler that was 4 feet." Chris says as Duncan grabs Izzy's hand and tosses her she is in the air doing a front flip.

"Weeee Hahaha weee." She screams in the air landing 10 cut outs on her hand doing a flip to land back on her feet.

"Okay Bridgette you better do well, if you want to win you need to pass 7 cut outs to get the lead." Chris says to her and she grabs Tyler's hand tossing him, she throws him 4 cut outs.

"Oh only 8 cut outs, that means they win however if Izzy only gets 5 I will award it to the sharks lets see what happens." Chris says as Izzy grabs Duncan's hand and tosses him.

"Ph my." He says as he lands on this belly after 8 cut outs.

"You just love to embarrass us campers don't you." Heather says

"Yes I do, and Izzy did a good job helping me do so." He says giving her a ticket. As he leads them to the next game.

__________________________________________

They come a cross a picnic table.

"Okay Campers time for your next challenge, the cake eating contest." Chris says

"Sorry but I am trying to lose a few pounds." Heather says to him

"That's okay Heather I am sure your teammates will only vote you off since you lost them the compotation that's all." Chris says sinisterly to her

"Fine I'll do it, but before that I need to talk to someone." She says pulling Bridgette over.

After a small talk Bridgette and Heather return and sit at the table where the other campers are sitting.

"Okay campers Chef made some home made cake don't worry he used a box mix. I just hope for your sake he cooked it right, any way your challenge is simple find the ticket." Chris says to them as Chef ties their arms behind the back.

"What's the big idea." Eva says as her arms are constrained.

"Oh we are going to have a nice big piece of cake." Chef says laughing

"Cake means party lets party." Tyler says to them all causing Bridgette to break out into tears.

Chris walks up "As we get Bridgette calmed please enjoy loser TV." He says to the camera

____________________________________________________________

Playa de losers TV.

Cody and Sadie sit in the main coach with the rest of the ousted campers in the bleachers

"Sadie here." She says waving to Katie

"And Cody here and welcome to Camp TV after carefully talking it over Geoff and Leshawana two newly eliminated campers help us decide on the name Camp TV "Now Geoff's time on Total Drama Midway was pretty wild, he returned to the island in a Healthy relationship with Bridgette who he clearly misses. On with the story he was part of the Blade wolfs in the first challenge helping lead his team to victory, he makes a star role in the acting challenge as he helps his team win invisibility though Duncan won the best male actor award for his team, Geoff was till safe and his relationship stronger with Bridgette. He played a major role in wining the boot camp challenge for his team and through out the season proofed to be a valuable team player with a big heart." Cody says to the Camera

"Now Leshawana also retuning to the island she did not have a true relationship with any camper though she did exchange a kiss with Harold last season, however this season he was voted off second only after Beth and Leshawana was only pained of the fact that a friend and not an enemy such as Heather was voted off." She then as a dart tossed just above her head.

"Heather I will get you!!" Beth screams in anger.

"Sadie the H word is taboo around Beth" Cody says to her

"Oh yeah." She says kind of scared at Beth's rage.

Leshawana and Geoff walk down,

"Now Geoff this question is for you. Now since you have been voted off what will you do with your free time?" Cody asks him

"Think of love songs, and love poems for Bridgette I miss you babe!!" Geoff screams

"Get a grip man." Leshawana says to him

"Sorry I just miss her allot." Geoff says scratching his head.

"Thank you before we go to a break lets ask Leshawana a Question. Do you have any regrets since for the past 2 seasons you been voted off unfriendly." Sadie asks her

"I have only one regret that for the second time in a row that witch……. Person H is advanced further then me." Leshawana says

"Sadie, I actually want to show our views some behind the scenes action." Cody says

----

(Clip- This is right after Leshawana and Geoff leave on the boat)

Chris walks up to Heather

"Your one cruel chick you know that." Chris says to her

"Yeah I know." She says walking past him. She then runs into Courtney.

"It was a snap getting, them voted off." Courtney says to her.

"Both Leshawana and Geoff impressive." Heather says

"All it did was to get them separated do to them rules, I knew what challenge this was going to be. The original teams had Geoff with Bridgette, but that would be not worth our while Bridgette is still of use. She doubts herself we can take advantage of that and besides were moved Leshawana next up is hopefully Trent." Courtney says

The camera man looks at them and Courtney and Heather both look at him

"That better not appear on tape got that." Courtney says to him

----

They all gasp at the clip as Courtney's and Heather's alliance had removed of Geoff and Leshawana.

"That witch. Oh Chris better come here I have a request for that skinny little host." Leshawana says cracking her knuckles

"We will try and contact him, in the mean time lets enjoy the next part of the challenge."

_________________________

"Okay we have Bridgette calmed down, and now the campers will eat their way through some funnel cake, but they must keep as much as they can in their mouth." Chris says as the campers start. The cameras find it hard to stuff with out swallowing and several begin to choke as a result and are forced to swallow.

"This si really messed up Chris." Chef says to him.

"I know, isn't it awesome. Look at Tyler of there." Chris says as Tyler swallows.

"Hey I think I swallowed some paper." Tyler says

"Oh that's too bad Tyler looks like you swallowed the ticket." Chris says to him

"How could you do something like that?" Courtney asks him in rage.

"Dude not cool." DJ says to him.

"On to the next challenge come on the freak show s not all day." Chris says as he walks up. Onto a stage.

"This challenge will have you pitch your freaky ness agents each other. Both teams will select who their opponent will use in this challenge will all campers please come on stage." Chris say says all of them do.

"Now Bears. Out of Trent, Bridgette, Courtney, Heather, Justin and Tyler who will you have them use?" Chris asks them

"Tyler." Gwen says to him the rest of the team but Tyler walks off the stage,

"Now sharks out of DJ, Duncan, Gwen Izzy, Ezekiel, and Eva. Who do you select," Chris asks them

"Yuk their all kind of freaky." Heather says

'I say we eliminate, Gwen, Izzy, Duncan right off the bat no way Tyler can out freak any of them." Trent says to them

"Aright that leaves DJ, lets go with him." Heather says as DJ is selected. The two freaks of show are let onto the stage.

"Now ladies and gentlemen prepare to witness the greatest show on Earth as two freaks show why they are called the carnies, DJ and Tyler will show what it is to be a freak. Now sit down and enjoy the freak show off a live time." Chris says as it becomes dark out.

"Its high noon what gives?" Gwen says

"Yah thanks to ultra sun block you can say." Chris says to her as DJ and Tyler both walk out

---- Commercial ----

"Now available is Ultra sun block. It blocks our the sun latterly." Says Chris's business partner

Behind him can be seen the plushy dolls and the baseball commuters.

----

DJ is in his normal clothing, but his face looks like that of a goblins.

"What you think, I can change my face into that of a bunny too." He says as eh changes his face into various forums.

Tyler walks out and he is in his normal clothing. And nothing new.

"Tyler go back and get changed Courtney will take your place think of something Freak showy." Chris says to him

"Wait, What?" Courtney asks confused

"Oh stupid me I forgot to mention Chef will award the Ticket to the first freak show act he fins worth." Chris says to her.

----

Confession cam

Tyler: I was going to show them my freakish skills in sports.

----

Courtney comes out dressed as an old lady with green skin and a back problem that becomes larger

"Balloons not bad." Chris says popping one

"However, neither you nor DJ had what it takes." Chris says as DJ makes a sad puppy dog face.

"That's really cool DJ." Izzy says to him trying to mimic all the faces DJ could do but she is unable to

"next up will be. Trent, and Gwen. A couple out freaking each other." Chris says to them

Both get up and come out Trent as pens sticking out of his body and Gwen as a arrow through her head and two little girls made of card bored attached to the end of it

The Gwen and Trent look alike then jump up on stage, and begin to attack them.

"Okay this is undeceive so lets try Eva and Heather. " Chris says as the 4 fight it out.

----

Confession cam

Gwen: I thought he left the island.

She says as She and Trent's look alike strangle each other

Trent: Didn't you leave?

Trent asks her.

Gwen Look alike: Well putting it in simple terms be ready to rock we are here to stay."

She says strangling Trent, as he fight s back but not to hurt her.

----

Eva walks up on stage. So does Heather. Both of them have a stare down.

----

Confession cam

Tyler: I am so going to be the hero of this with my freakish sports talents nothing could stop me

----

Tyler is in the back practicing his touch down run tripping knocking over a intern.

"sorry dude." Tyler says to him

"Klutz." The intern says to him Walking off

The campers watch Eva and Heather Get ready for the freak show. Chris licks his lips as he presses on a microphone.

TBC

_________________________________________________________________

Now I hoe you have enjoyed.

If you have not noticed Camp TV was the original name of Total Drama Island. So I decided to use it for the Losers TV cast. Now of course as with everything else of TDI, and TDA related media Teletoon, and TDI's creators have the right to that name.

Please rate and comment.


	42. Chapter 42 Funnel cake at the fair

Total Drama Midway

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Sorry this took so long- Just been back and forth with the next challenges trying to plan them out. Also don't expect the next chapter for quite some time as well.

_______________________________________________________

Chapter 42- Funnel cake at the fair.

Chris stands on the dock of shame with the rubber ducks.

"Last time on TDM the campers got off on the whacky side of their beds and began to face each other off in the Carnival games in search of the tickets, the first round went to the Sharks as Heather beat dunked in the dart throwing completion, the next one went to the Bears as Bridgette still sorrowed from Geoff's depart from the island fell into the water. The next challenge was in the Bears favor as Izzy and Duncan threw each other further then the other team though that team was bad at sports Tyler, and party crashed Bridgette. Then we had a cake eating compotation but Tyler ate the ticket ha that will not go down well with his team and we left you with Heather and Eva so enjoy."

-------------------------------------

Heather and Eva stand face to face looking at each other. Eva gives her well known growl to Heather that makes. Eva is dressed up with spikes sticking out of her body. Heather looks like a toy doll in black and white stripped stockings with red hair and freckle face. Pretty much a bad copy of raggedy Ann. Chef shakes his head as the girls look at him.

"You and Chris expect us to go through this?" Heather says to him.

"For once I agree with her." Eva says looking at Chef.

"Wait t was all Chris's idea." Chef says trying to defend him self.

"Look I am even in a clown suit." Chef says furthering his defense the girls change their sight to Chris.

"Yeah I do expect that from you but no hard feelings. Though Chef did not approve so on to the next people. Duncan and Tyler

"Aright go Tyler" Courtney says with no confidence in his ability as he walks out from behind the curtain. He is dressed in a Raptors Jersey.

"Time to make like the DR. J." Tyler says as he runs forward trying to mimic famous basket ball players though in his attempts he constantly falls over his own feet misses his shots and he even loses the dribble.

"Hahahahahahahahaha." Every one including Chef and Chris laugh at him.

"I thought this was going to be a party." Tyler says in an angered tone of voice. To the word party Bridgette walks off.

"Great now we are three members short." Courtney says

"Looks like its up to Justin. Duncan you stay up there." Chris says to him. Justin walks up to the stage front.

Justin smiles and all the girls still in the room faint in excitement of it. Duncan looks at him putting his unibrow up as it goes up it separates.

----

Confession cam

Izzy: I need to investigate the mysteries of Duncan's unibrow and why it separates when he moves one eye up. Could it not be a unibrow, but, but, but that would destroy the Duncan we know and love.

----

Justin has constant pictures taken of him by the camera crew. Chef also takes a picture of him but is quick to hide the camera before any one could notice.

----

Confession cam

Chef: Hey his picture is worth some major money though millions exist this is from the CO- Host of the Total Drama series. That as to make it worth even more.

----

Chef shakes his head and so does Chris.

"I said freak not pretty." Chris says to him

"But he is a freak he is freakishly pretty." Courtney says trying to defend him . Chris hands Duncan the ticket.

"Though we have no winner since the Sharks are out of contestants the Bears win without a true winner." Chris says as he guides them to the next challenge.

"Alright lets head over to Camp TV while we gather the other contestants." Chris says

_________________________________________________________

Camp TV:

Cody and Sadie are seated as Geoff and Leshawana return to their seats.

"Please welcome our next guest another voted off camper Noah." Cody says as the bookworm walks down.

"Its such a thrill to be here wooo." Noah says sarcastically spinning his finger in the air. He takes a seat and rolls his eyes.

"We just want to ask a few questions." Sadie says to him

"Well ask, you may not receive an answer but you may ask." Noah says to her.

"Tell us about your home live." Cody says

"That's not a question but a demand learn English a question using that would be 'Noah may you please tell us about your home live?' and its much more polite and respectful to the person in which you are directing the question or in your case the demand." Noah asya sin a dry bitter toned voice again rolling his eyes.

"But lets just for all intents and purposes say you used proper English, actually stating a question. The answer it sucks." He says still sarcastically but putting his answer in very deep and bold voice.

"Well how about this. Noah is there any girl on the island right for you?" Sadie asks

"Are you trying to hit on me?" Noah asks the BFFL

"No, silly. Just asking the question." She says back to him.

"Well no all the girls her are over exited, Gangster wantabe, Farmed born, Cloned, Love obsessed, Goth, Mentally insane, Anger issued, Stupid, and evil. Though I may have a friendship with some of them none because of those qualities are right for me." Noah says the girls whoa re there all stare at him. Leshawana walks up to him.

"And your not right for any of us Girls." She says throwing him out of a window.

"Okay we will return shortly once we get this sorted out." Cody says as the girls head out side to give Noah a piece of their mind.

__________________________________________________________

Chris had enough time to gather the other contestants for the next challenge.

"Now this challenge is the last individual challenge and is worth 2 tickets. Since the last 3 tickets that were not eaten where given to the Bears the Sharks need to win this. Now this is who can not compete in this one do to the rule mentioned before. Izzy, Duncan, Tyler, or Bridgette so from your team select a person who was not just mentioned.

--------

Sharks.

"I says Justin goes." Courtney says

"I agree. They will likely put Eva. And Justin should be able to distract her." Heather says

"I am up for it. After all I love showing off my body." Justin says to them as he rips off his shirt. The team all nods in approval of the decision to have Justin be their main player.

-------

Bears.

The 6 of them all stare at Eva who had been selected with out appeal to be their contestant. As soon as the two where chosen Look alike Trent and Gwen came and attacked the one who looked like the look alike they hated.

"Well that's just weird again they are attacked." Duncan says as he shrugs.

______________________________

Chris stands on a strange with a huge curtain behind him

Eva, Justin listen up here is your challenge it is called the hammer mountain. Behind this curtain is a huge fake mountain in which you would try and hit the top bell on each of them. You can't go too the next one until you do. Each hammer will be harder then the last one. Some will have curves in them. Some will have to break barriers. Good luck hehehehehe you'll need it." Chris says to the campers. As Chef hands them both a hammer each, and Chris removes the curtain. The both look at the first bell swing they both hit the top bell. And head up the first stair. The next bell is like the first just longer. Both of them swing this time while swing Justin as his shirt rip, though both of them hit the bell Eva opens her mouth and begins to drool having only Justin go to the third bell.

"That's not fair their cheating." Duncan complains.

"Afraid of losing Duncan, its called strategy hun get some." Courtney says to him with a smile.

Justin walks up to the third hammer and swings at it it goes over a loop and hit's the bell.

"Snap out of it Eva!!" Izzy screams to her as she throws water on Eva. Eva snaps out of it.

"What happen?"You fell head over heals for Justin.' Duncan puts it simply. As she heads to the 3rd bell she easily completes it. Justin, misses the 4th bell and looks at the bucket that Izzy used to throw the water at Eva. He jumps down and walks to her. Izzy's eyes begin to sparkle.

"Izzy may I please have the bucket?" Justin asks her she hands it to him with out reject she is slapped by Ezekiel.

"Izzy, you need to stay focused eh. We can't lose. Eh." Ezekiel says to her as the crazy girl gets back to her normal weird mind set.

----

Confession cam

Izzy: Ugh I hate being tricked

----

Justin hit's the bell as does Eva. He pours the water on him self.

"Boy this is sure hard work.' he says as the water steams off of him. Eva just stands their fainting on the stair as Justin heads up to the final bell it as 3 loops and a high end point it also as a cardboard barrier in the middle of the 2ed loop. Justin swings and misses the ball flows back to the start. He tries again as Eva's team mates try to get her up. He swings the ball goes up Eva lifts up her head and goes around the first lop through the second and its barrier, through the third and up the long tube as it appears its losing speed it keeps constant enough to barely tap the bell the team looks in horror as the bell rings and two tickets are put out of the slot on the first bell in which Heather retrieves.

"Looks like we are in a tie, the next challenge will decide the winner. All team members will compete." Chris says to him. As he again realizes they have to find them.

_______________________________________________

Gwen and Trent are again in a tussle with their counter parts.

"Trent, Gwen." Chris calls out to them

----

Confession cam

Gwen: I have never been so glad to see him. I mean really the guy as issues but these people are trying to kill us.

----

"You guys are needed come on." " He says as they are able to get free the others look at Chris as they take their victims away With out a word they turn to each other

"Better them the us." Trent says as Gwen puts her head on his shoulder. The walk back to the area. Where they see on a TV all the losers.

"Hi Trevor hi Gabby." Lindsey screams to them. The two chuckle.

"Its Trent." Gwen looks at Trent as he corrects Lindsey. "And its Gwen."

"Oh my I am on TV"

"Yu already were you pee brain." Noah says to her.

"Chef I told you not yet!" Chris yells out as Chef as his eyes widen.

__________________________________________

"Okay now." Chris says as the TV turn back on.

"Attention all on both sides of the screen." Chris says as Lindsey stops paying attention.

"Lindsey Pay attention!" Chris says as she is straddled.

"What you said on both sides of the screen I am only on one side." She says back to him believing she found a loop hole.

"That's not what I meant. In any case pay attention. Now as you know after this challenge the total of remaining campers competing for the prize will become 11. So to help welcome the next one to join the losers the losers will help you fell their own pain. Now they have been instructed to talk over 4 carnival based games." Chris says to them.

"Before you say them Chris allow me this." Geoff says standing up. Bridgette is relived to see him but it clearly pains her to be so far from him.

"Bridgette I know it hurts inside to keep having to fight on but you must." Geoff says to her as she smiles and nods to his words.

"Alright since you have that off your chest. The 4 events they have chosen are. One- the squirt gun, Two- Ferris wheel, Three- Clowns, and Four- Acrobats. Please select who you will put for each challenge by the way Ferris wheel and Acrobats need two people from each team the rest are individual all team members must have a part."

________________________________________________________________

(After selecting who will go to each spot the teams lined up.

"So lets see from the Sharks. Heather for the Squirt gun, Bridgette and Tyler for the Ferris wheel, Courtney as the Clown, and Justin and Trent as the acrobats. For the Bears we have Gwen at the Squirt Gun, Ezekiel and Eva at the Ferris Wheel, Duncan as the clown and Izzy and DJ doing the acrobats." Chris says as he takes out a sheet of paper.

"First up will be the Squirt Gun Challenge both contestants will have to try and reach the top first before their opponent and before Ducks cross the red line." Chris says as he makes the game yell start. Heather and Gwen right away begin to squirt the target and they begin to head up even more, and a fast rate up, up, up and away. The Ducks are half way the finish line.

"I will not lose to her." Gwen and Heather say the something at the same time. With their teeth grinding in their respective mouths the guns begin to crack under the pressure given by their squeezing.

"You are going to break them!!" Chris says trying to save money as they both near the top in a split second both bells go off ending it in a tie. Still trying to win they begin to squirt each other Heather's Wig falls off. She grasps it and puts it on her Head.

"Why you!!" She says to Gwen as she walks off the event had ended in a tie so neither team had gained the advantage Tyler and Bridgette, as well as Ezekiel and Eva knew it was their turn and followed Chris to the Ferris wheel.

At the Ferris wheel the campers board to carts.

"Here are the rules for this event each team will try to dump Chef in to the water. While the Ferris wheel is moving. It takes 6 hits to dump him. Since the balls are different colors the sensors will count the throws separately. To make it tougher on you; I have given you only a limited amount of throws namely the amount in your cart. The wheel begins to move.

----

Confession cam

Chef: Why am I always taking the blows?

----

"I am good at aim eh." Ezekiel says throwing the first one he mages to hit the target as the number 1 appeared above on a scoreboard. Bridgette throws the first one for her and Tyler she hits her target having it be a tie. Tyler then goes on a streak of missing. One of them fly's far to the left hitting Heather on its way.

"Ooops." Tyler says as they are low on shots.

"Bridgette I am sorry I made you cry. I should have known how much it hurt you to see him voted off." Tyler says as he is patted on the back.

"Its not your fault I was over obsessing a bit sure it hurt but I should have never let that get in front of the team." She says as she throws and gives her team the led at two to one.

Eva throws it and hit the target Ezekiel and Eva have only used a portion of the amount Tyler threw in his streak of constant missing. Again they hit the target this time with two balls instead of one. 4-2 became the score. Tyler throws again missing with only 3 shots Tyler and Bridgette looked at each other and laughed. Eva hit's the next two having Chef who had still been in the clown suit fall in the water. Courtney and Duncan give each other a quick smile as they enter the changing rooms to change to their clown suits. Tyhey exit through the opposite door and there sits a group of little kids, the kids are from 5-8.

"You must entertain these kids. And keep them relatively behaved for 10 minutes." Chris says to them as he split's the kids up in to two groups of 5.

-----

-Duncan-

"Hey kids I am Duncy and I promise you will have lots of fun with me today." He says honking his nose as the honk happens the squirt a girl with piecing blue eyes and red hair with the flower on his chest. The kids laugh The girl laughs but is sort of up set that it had to be her but kindly decides to let him continue.

"Now kids how many of you are in the 3rd grade?" only 1 raises his hand he as blond hair and has rather large glasses.

"You know a women named Mrs. Needalive?"

"No." The boys says the girl he had shuttered is quite the quick witted one.

"I don't either but I know you need one." She says to him with a smile her tone of voice is sarcastic and she as the smile of I win you lose deal with it on her face.

----

Confession cam

Duncan: That brat reminds me of Heather.

----

Duncan had grown frustrated with this he held up a balloon and with the balloon made a balloon animal for her. Receiving it she smiles and calmly with out protest takes her seat in his audience. Duncan as we know as never been very good at holding back his anger and once it started to brew it was only a mater of time before his kettle began to steam.

He had grown angry with her after 8 minutes of trying to stay with her he was about to snap but manages to cool him self. He finishes with them under control Chris congratulates him.

-----------

-Courtney-

"Hi I am Coury the clown and today I will show you augh auagh there is something stuck in my throat." She says as she begins to pull out one colored cloth and another and another and so forth from there until 20 tied together cloths are pulled from her 'mouth'. The kids are sort of grossed out of this but they are still in their seats and amused. They knew that they were in for a treat with these clowns. Courtney tired the animal balloons but unfortunately for her she was not very good at tying balloons. One of the balloons goes around landing on one of the boys head. He begins to run around in circles screaming. "I have been attacked!!!" Courtney smacks her face as the kids begin to laugh.

The kids become uncontrolled able. But Courtney was not going to have any of that.

"Stop it!!" She says as they all shut up and sit quietly focused on her.

-------

"Me and Chef had decided since Courtney managed to get her kids under control she earns the point towards the ticket. Moving us to the final event and the tie breaker. Justin and Trent, vs. DJ and Izzy. They are in a tent and the 4 look high up as they see the Trapeze.

"Oh Yeah!!" Izzy says in excitement as he jumps up and down in joy of doing that.

"I have won plenty rewards for gymnastics this will be a cinch for me." Izzy says to DJ. DJ Nods hoping she is right.

"Alright you little baddies here are the rules of the event, you will perform a Trapeze act. You will be called on creativity they thing is the jumper will be blinded. You must perform 2 jumps one for each person at minimal." Chris says as they are lead up the latter.

Trent and Justin are up first. Justin hangs up side down waiting for Tent to Jump. Trent who had been blinded jumps up and they do a basic swing around. Landing safely on the other side. Then Justin get sup to jump.

"Hold on Trent the camera's love me." He says as his picture is taken. He jumps as his pose while he jumps is frozen.

"Now that would sell." Chris says as he edits the picture to make him look like superman. He is caught by Trent and lands safely on the other side.

Next up is Izzy and DJ. DJ is first to jump.

Izzy going at an extremely violent speed back and forth.

"OKAY JUMP!!!" She says as he jumps screaming she catches him and tosses him up spinning around she recatches him by his arms with him a little dizzy. He sits down for a moment.

"What was that?" he asked her getting to the position.

"I really don't like this. Its really scary up here." He says to her.

"Its nothing to be afraid of. You jumped out of a plane last season you can handle this." Izzy says trying to motivate him /.

"Your right lets do this." He says telling her to jump she does and he catches her she then does a flip switching places with him as she and him swing to the side him getting off safely she then rides to the to her side landing safely.

"Its clear that Izzy and DJ had won. Justin you make a great picture but sadly being hot is not enough to win challenges. Which means that the Sharks will put some one up for elimination." Chris says as he hands them bears the last ticket.

______________________________________________________________

At the Bonfire.

Tyler, Heather, Bridgette, Trent, Justin and Courtney sit on the log seats.

"Okay welcome to the camp fire as you know I will call your names if your name is called please get up and receive your marshmallow. If your name is not called you will walk the dock of shame bored the boat of losers and you will leave forever. The first marshmallow goes to Justin." He says as Justin get sup to receive his.

"Next Marshmallow goes to Courtney." He say Courtney gets up to get hers up and gets her.

"The next 2 go to Trent and Bridgette." He says as the two go to collect theirs.

"The final marshmallow is on the plate. Tyler, Heather one of you is heading to the luxury resort." He says as the two look at each other.

'The final marshmallow goes to ….

…..

….

….

…

…

…..

……

….

Heather.' he says as Tyler packs his stuff. Chris takes out the TV to show him the votes

----

Confession cam

Heather: Tyler the kid is a waist. Lets get rid of him now.

Tyler: Heather I see no one else to vote off.

Trent: I voted off Courtney she is manipulative I know it.

Bridgette: Heather she is so mean. I was going to vote off Tyler but he did make things straight with me

Justin: Tyler, the dude is so unhot he is cramping my hotness

Courtney: Tyler.

----

"Harsh dude but your out of here and that's it half the capers have been eliminated and now the second half will promise to be filled with more drama and action and epicenes then before." Chris says as the final 11 stand.

______________________________________

Final 11

Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Trent


	43. Chapter 43 Lost and Found

Total Drama Midway

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Well I was finally able to get some free time recently to write this chapter so enjoy.

------------------

Chapter 43: Lost and Found

Chris stands on the Dock of Shame. "Last time on Total Drama Midway two teams faced off in the ultimate challenge of clowns, they faced hard and long and do to his high jock spirit Tyler found him self with the shirt straw and on a one way ticket to Loservill. Who will be the next voted off. Find out Tonight on Total Drama Midway!!"

-----------------

The campers are sleeping in the individual bunks. DJ opens his eyes to see that they are in the middle of no where. Tapping Duncan on the Shoulder.

"Dude wake up." He says to him. Duncan gets up and looks out side.

"How did we end up here?" He asks falling out of his bunk rubbing his back after his fall. Ezekiel wakes up and turns on a TV.

"A T.V. when did we get a TV?" Duncan asks looking's only snow appears. Ezekiel puts in a Tape as Chris appears.

Over In the Girls cabin they also have the tape of Chris showing. Chris is in some run down looking city.

"Welcome to your next challenge Campers. We have placed both the boys and the girls even distance from where I stand now the new location of the show. Somewhere in each of the carts is a Map well half a map each team Boys and Girls must find their way back to the grounds. Of course the losers will be picked up and vote someone off. On your way you will find video tapes of me or Chef each of them will provide vital information on the location of the new location for the Show. Oh and for confessionals se the camrea on top of the TV" Chris says as the tape ends.

"New Grounds?" Gwen looks surprised at this turn of events. Izzy was up swinging her feet. She had kicked Heather in the face who just ducks down to avoid further conflict with her.

"Well I say we get started." Courtney suggest.

"Yeah. I agree we should take only what we'll need like Water, and that map." Izzy says back to them.

"Well I say we find the map before we all become old women." Heather says looking at them

"Can't believe I am saying this but Heather is right." Gwen points out.

"Well lets stop brushing at the rare phenomena of Gwen and Heather agreeing with each other and find that damn map!!" Bridgette screams out she seems to be red with fury as she searches through the cabin. A beaver is thrown out of one of Izzy's bags.

"Hey Don't go through my stuff!" Izzy says jumping on her Bridgette tosses Izzy aside as she continues her search like a wild beast. Heather lifts up her head and looks under her pillow.

"Found it." She says holding it up.

"Good lets get going." Bridgette screams out running out without regards to the map.

"What's her problem.?" Izzy says .

"Bad dream or something?" Gwen asks

"She went through my stuff. Must have been one hell of a dream." Izzy says to them as they follow behind Bridgette but at a distance.

----

Confession cam

Izzy: Oh she is going down. I don't like it when my privacy is violated.

Bridgette: I know I may have been acting a little rash but we need to win this challenge. I can't have us lose cause this may sound greedy but I really want to win.

-----

The guys were already on their way, Duncan held the map leading the guys.

"According to this we are here and have to get there. By looking at the map I say we should take this route." Duncan says to them. Drawing an imaginary path with his finger.

"Yeah but look there are three locations marked as the finish I guess we need those videos after all to find the finish line. " Justin points out as He, Duncan, DJ, Trent and Ezekiel make their way on.

"Ah this reminds me of my first prison break. The cops were chasing me for miles it was wicket." Duncan says as he walks by.

"Well that nothing imagine being chased through the entire Providence of Quebec. Scary." Justin says as he rubs his arm.

"You call that something. I call that zilch I had to sit through my cousin's graduation speech with out Falling a sleep." DJ says Trent looks at him.

"How is that bad?" He asks him

"You may know my Cousin as Joe the grim," DJ says to him, Trent shivers at the sound of that name

"That's bad dude."

"Who is that eh?" Ezekiel asks

"Well Roomer as it that he can put an entire country to sleep with just his voice if he speaks for more then 5 minutes." Trent says with his hand flatly up as if he is holding something on it.

"Yeah. Its torment." DJ says

"What does grim mean in that statement?" Duncan asks DJ

"Not sure my self but it sounds boringly terrifying." He says back to him as they come across the first tape.

It reads on it. "To play insert into Video cam." They do

----

Tape

Chris: Congratulations on finding the first tape. Now Boys your first clue is what direction did Chef say to go to find camp last season in the episode titled are we there Yeti?

----

"That's an easy one Norh." Duncan says to them.

"How did you know that.?" Ezekiel questions Duncan.

"Simple I was in that challenge." He says

"Oh yeah that's the one you got eliminated in eh." Ezekiel says back to him.

"Well 4th to last is better then 1st voted off." He says pushing Ezekiel who falls over.

--------------

The girls follow behind Bridgette who had sort of settle down.

"Bridgette the map says we should go that way." Courtney says to her.

"Right. Oh I just want all of you to know I am really sorry about before. I just really want to win." I just been getting a well bad apple lately I been lucky to have made it this far." She says rubbing the back of her head.

"Don't worry about it, we'll win this." Gwen says to her.

"Yuk. Mushiness." Eva says as she throws, Bridgette and Gwen over her back so that they could start moving at the pace she wanted too go at.

"Hey, muscle girl can you let us go?" Bridgette asks.

"No. You'll do that stereo typical girl stuff again."

"Hello me and Gwen are girls." She says to her.

"Yeah, and so am I and I just hate that view. Which is why I want to tear Justin to little bits and pieces." Eva mentions.

"Wow and they call me a Psycho path." Izzy says, walking besides them.

"You are, now stop flattering yourself." Eva says in a raucous voice.

"I am not trying to cajole myself, ore like just call you a Psycho me, you and Heather are all Psycho.

"You think I am a Psycho?' Heather says to her.

"Well, truthful I do." She says back to her.

"Your lucky we need all of us to reach the finish lin…" Heather says to Izzy as Izzy, runs a head picking up a tape.

"Cool lets watch it." Izzy says putting it in the camera.

----

Tape

Chris: Girls, what took you so long, ah just kidding. I have no clue wither your fast or slow. Here is your first clue on the location. It as feathers but can not fly, it lives on an ice cube but does not freeze.

----

"That's obviously a Penguin." Heather says.

"But what des that have t do with anything." Gwen says back

"You will not believe this." Bridgette says as she points to what's up ahead its an artic place, with penguins all around.

"I don't believe it." Eva says in aw.

----

Chris's secrete filming location

Chris: There is allot more to this winter wonderland then the girls know. Lets check up with the guys in the mean time.

----

The guys are walking threw and ar heading north when they see 5 camels and Chef.

"Chef, what's going on." DJ says to him

"'nough chit chat, get on and head north." He says to them.

"Well, this place fells like a desert it will be nice to get out of it faster." Duncan says

"Yeah. Besides. A picture of me on a camel under the hot sun will golden sand bellow me will be on the cover of ever magazine from here to mars." Justin says to them as he gets on and heads off first, the others soon follow. As the walk they see a track. In the middle is the tape.

"I guess we have to take these camels to get it the tape." Ezekiel says as he struggles to keep his balance. Duncan is tempted to push him off as he looks at him and readies his left arm, but backs off for some reason or another. They get up onto the track and see 5 numbers from 1-5 and a sign.

"Take a number and put it on the camel you will race to see which one of you gets to watch the tape." Is what the sign reads. Each of them put on a number. Justin 1, DJ 2, Duncan 3, Ezekiel 4 and Trent 5.

They each get on the track.

"So the winner gets to be the leader until the end of the challenge." Trent mention, as a horn is blown

"And their off" Says one of the men from the baseball challenge.

"Yes, now you may remember us from the 3rd challenge and such movies such as evil space turtles from space." Says the other.

"That's lovely but they still don't now your name."

"Oh that well its……" He says as he is interrupted by a second horn that gets the camels running. Ezekiel falls off as he was already struggling to keep his balance. Duncan storms ahead as Justin as the paparazzi take pictures of him. DJ is right behind him.

"Ahahahahahhaha." DJ scream in fright as the camel goes at a fast speed, Trent looks into the sky and the camel falls into 4th behind Justin who is taking pictures like crazy.

"Well here they come towards the finish." Says the unnamed commentator

"We still don;lt know your name."

"Well, my name is….." He begins to say it but he is taken by storm as his consulted points out that DJ and Duncan are neck to neck.

"And here they come. The final stretch." He says as DJ cross the finish line.

"And DJ wins. Its been a pleasure to do this again with my consulted Jim." He as it goes out but come right back on.

"Oh so that's your name." Jims says as it goes out again.

-------------------------------------------------------

The girls are looking at the snow each with their eyes in marvel.

"How dies snow survive in this heat?' Heather asks them

"Who knows, but I am not going to boost." Gwen says to the queen bee. She runs up and thrwas some at Bridgette who laughs as Izzy gets on a hill

"I declare we have a snow ball fight." She says to them.

"I declare we keep moving." Eva says

"Not so fast." Courtney says to them pointing at a sign.

"Alright ladies. Here are the rules, some where in this 'snow' is the next tape its in a suit case just flap it open. You must find it, No rules agents how you find it. Only the one who finds it may watch it ." They each begin to dig threw the snow, Izzy gets big huge buck teeth and begins to dig, her way into the snow. Heather sits and waits for the others to for the dirty work for her. Gwen digs up with a shovel along side Bridgette. Heather is hit by a bunch of snow as Eva using her bare hands tosses it at her.

"I am sitting here." She rants

"I am trying to un burry that case and burry you in its place." Eva says to her. Courtney looks at the snow and begins to itch.

"This is not snow." She says to them.

"It's fake snow combined with some kind of fine white powder." She says as Heather and Eva begin to scratch them selfs, Izzy digs her way to start scratching. The Penguins then all turn around their eyes red and they slide at the girls who run, Bridgette picks on of them up and the case falls out of its chest.

"Looks like I get to watch the tape. " Bridgette says as the others girls don't care but only pay attention to scratching Izzy like an animal.

----

Tapes

Chris: Boys, Alright the ending is close just head north until you see a wooden crate. Lift it up and follow the under ground path the subway.

Chris: Girls, Your near the end just head east until you see a cart Chef will drive you the rest of the way.

----

Both DJ and Bridgette tell their teammates

---------

The boys head north soon coming at the wooden crate. Duncan lifts it up tossing it a side as the group heads in with DJ at the lead.

"How long do you think we will have to walk threw here because it really stinks." Ezekiel mentions.

"Ah its not too bad, better then Courtney when she was sprayed by the skunk." Trent says, he is then shoved by Duncan.

"I don't insult Gwen, what makes you think you have any right to insult Courtney." Duncan says to him.

"Lets hurry it up, this is a swear and swears destroy my sexy." The male model rants as DJ struggles to keep them under control.

"Stop your complaining the Juvy I was in was much worse." Duncan says to them, DJ looks at the map as it dhows the tunnel they are in its really basic just keep walking straight.

"Lets play a game." Trent suggest.

"Oh what kind of game eh?" Zeke asks him.

"Not sure thought one of you will get an idea." He replies back to the homeschooled boy.

"Hmm, I know how about a challenge last one out is the one voted off if our team loses." DJ says

"We are not going to lose. The other team is a bunch of girls eh." Ezekiel says to them

"Yeah and one of those girls is Courtney and if she finds this out she'll tear you limb from limb like a grizzly bear." Duncan says to him lifting Ezekiel up by is collar keeping his forward motion.

"Guys, there is something in here and its not my fan girls, its a Gator!!" Justin says as he is bitten at but jumps out of the way the 5 boys then run as fast as they can towards the next room

----

Chris's secrete film location.

Chris: That Alligator was Chef's idea nice touch don't ya think? Time to see where the girls are on their quest.

----

They are all panting from the heat, all but Izzy who is still covered in some of the fake snow that is quickly melting.

"Izzy, you know that stuff will make you itchy again?" Gwen asks her

"Yeah I know but its so much fun to wear it besides in this hot weather it fells so nice." Izzy says making a snow beard.

"right…." Gwen says sarcastically as they come across a ditch with a tight rope next to it is a sign. It reads

"As soon as you step on the rats will begin to eat away at the rope on the other end in about 60 seconds it will be cut down so good luck getting to the other side."

"Okay 40 seconds lets see there are of us so we all have to hurry." Courtney says as Izzy jumps on the rope and using her hands she quickly gets to the other side

"Hurry it us you have about 54 seconds left!!" Izzy screams to the other girls. Eva is the next to get on she copies Izzy using her hand but she moves at a much slower pace taking up 14 seconds.

"Under 40 seconds left hurry!!" Izzy says to them. Courtney gets on and quickly her self gets to the other side. She is followed by Bridgette.

"Just 13 seconds left. I don't think we could make it separately Heather we have to go together." Gwen says to her.

"Now we do. You wasted to much time." Heather says to her. As the rope falls down the rats screwy away.

"Now how do we get a across!!" Heather says kicking the sign it falls over and shows its other side. It reads on that side. "If rope is not present clime down and use the stair case on the other side. Watch out for snakes!!"

The two girls first with Gwen then Heather clime down the ditch using the rope. They see a bunch of Cobras.

"Okay Gwen you go first." Heatyher says to her.

"WHAT!! You go first I mean only the most talented person here could accomplish such a feat witout the need of an example." Gwen says to her.

"This is true ." Heather says to her.

"I will do it but only because you admitted I am better then you." Heather says walking across, using rocks as leaver she makes it across untouched Gwen follows she makes it across and they quickly head up the stairs.

"Now we have to hurry." Courtney says to them. They all start running Izzy lets her snow go to run faster.

--------

The boys come up at the train jumping on to get away from the Alligator.

"Now we are home free." DJ says to them. As the train does not move

"Wait why isn't it moving eh?' Ezekiel says to them.

"I guess, we have to be the conductors." Trent says to them.

----

Chris's secrete film location

Chris: lucky guess.

----

Thy all man their stations and the train takes off.

"Home free boys home free." Duncan says to them as he puts his feet up.

---------------

The girls get to Chefs car and he drives them the rest of the way. He then stops on the west side of the city.

"The boys are already here as well, They are on the East side the first team to get to the center of the city wins." Chef says to them

"Well, this is fair, there are 6 of us and only 5 of them." Heather complains.

"Hey I don't make the rules." Chef says to her.

"Stop your complaining and lets get going." Eva says as the girls get running.

The guys jump off and begin to run to the center of the city. Both team can now see Chris, Duncan is the first to reach him, followed by Trent, then Izzy, then Justin who is posing soon 4 girls and 4 boys are there. Ezekiel the last boy. Heather and Bridgette the girls. A few moments latter Heather makes it, Bridgette appears to be the clear cut favorite between her and Ezekiel, her legs move past one another in a motion that seems natural, where she gets caught on a root of a tree, falling over. Ezekiel then slides home before Bridgette could recover.

"Sorry ladies but the guys are the big winners." Chris says

"So get to who you will eliminate after a tour of the new grounds. But for now head to the cafeteria to eat up, it's the big building that says Cafeteria. " He says to them as they each head off.

-__________________________________

Hope you enjoyed this chapter so which of the lovely ladies will head home?

Will it be the Crazy and loveable Izzy?

Will it be the queen bee with the stinger of death, Heather?

Will it be the down to earth surfer chick, Bridgette?

Will it be the Goth, Gwen?

Will it be the physical fitness buff, Eva?

Or will it be the CIT, Courtney?

Also new grounds are here, which means more challenges like never before are coming.


	44. Chapter 44 New ground

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Chapter 44: New ground.

Chris sits in his secrete film lot. "Last time on Total Drama Midway the campers had to fin their way to the abandoned city, where they will compete in the final 10 unless voted off now for the rest of the computation. Of course we will say good bye to one of the girls soon, so watch and find out who it may surprise you."

_______________________________________________________

They are each sitting in a cart and are being pulled across the city.

"Now over here, we have the At Expedite, and there we have the Bank where your awards are stored, and if you attempt to go there and take any of them you will be ousted on the spot with out regard to reason." Chris warns them, Duncan snaps his fingers, as Courtney hugs and kisses him.

"Well, you two lets stop with the kissy, kissy and make with the listening." Chris tells them pulling them apart.

"Now where was I? Oh yes, I know here in the city you will compete in various challenges, of course sadly for one of you will be going home. So. Let me take you across some of the main places in the city lets see the movie theater should be fun while we are at it, A challenge for invisibility guys will try to capture the girls, last one left wins. Chris says

"Oh Chris, not for nothing but where would the confessional's be?" Heather asks the host.

"there are 2 Deluxe houses, that each team will stay in, there is a private room that can b used for Confessionals. One house for boys, one house for girls. Ladies I suggest you don't un pack cause you don't know what the others are scheming. Just look at here, so innocent Bridgette as to be up to some evil scheming." Chris says. Izzy laughs at the joke, Bridgette does the same but nervously.

"Well, Izzy for one can see her pondering, but something evil that's not Bridgette." She says to Chris.

"Thanks I guess." Bridgette says. They pull up to the movie theater.

------

"Okay now, here will be where you can watch movies, duh and where the awards go to the citizens, each person but one that is on the chopping block will receive a medal, the person who does not receive one will walk, the City road of shame, and board the lametrain out of here." he says to them.

"Now to explain the rules of the challenge. Guys are to capture the girls, the last girl left wins, if the by touches the girl, hopefully in a correct manner the girl as to follow him back to base, with no chance of escaping. Girls can hide any where in the city any where out side is off limits also their house is off limits since the guys are not allowed in there and that would be unfair." The girls each run away really quickly after hearing the challenge.

Gwen hides in the bathroom, she sits, with the door locked. Bridgette hides next to the port under some camouflage, Eva hides in the town hall next to a statue of Chris, Courtney hides in a room in some building, Heather is under a counter in a kitchen, and Izzy is in a dimly lit room hiding under something.

On a city wide screen that can be heard all across the city.

"Girls here comes the men." Chris says as they head off looking for them.

___________

Someone comes across the outhouse that Gwen is hiding in.

"I wonder what my dad would do?" the outside figure says, it sounds much like DJ.

"Hmm, I got to go." He says to himself, as he begins to open the door.

"I am in here!! Can't a girl get some Privacy?!" Gwen says as if she is actually going.

"I am so sorry, I had no idea you where in there." DJ says to her, Duncan comes walking up.

"DJ, you find any of them yet?" Duncan asks his big friend.

"Yeah, Gwen, but she is taking a leak, so I am waiting for her to finish." DJ says to him.

"Right, I'll be back momentarily to have a look at your face when you relies she is not coming out." Duncan says to him.

"Moma says its not right to invade on a women who is tinkling." DJ says

"What ever dude." Duncan says walking away.

----

Confession cam

Duncan: How dim witted can you get, that obviously her hiding spot. Leave it to the gentlemen to screw it up.

----

Trent, is near town hall. Spotting the shadow of Eva.

"Eva, Eva. I know your in here, come out." He says to her. She does not budge trying to hide her shadow with in the one given by the giant Chris.

"Nice try." The music boy says to her tapping her lightly on the shoulder, she takes his arm and bends it behind his back.

"Listen here music boy, you better make sure, I don't get voted off now." She says to him. He nods in understanding then is let go. He heads to escort Eva, back to the movie theater.

"You shouldn't really have reason to worry Eva, as long as Heather does not get invisibility you'll be safe cause that's almost every body's first choice to be going." Trent points out to her.

Ezekiel comes up on the docks. Bridgette tries to seize heavy breathing which was making her location rather easy to tell even for a person who would be unable to find water if her or she fell out of a boat. With ease though despite all of her trying she is found mostly since her foot is still sticking out. Ezekiel is heading towards her.

DJ is still waiting for Gwen to get done.

"Gwen, I don't have all day, so please hurry it up." DJ says to her.

"Alright DJ, I will." She says, trying to get him to believe her.

----

Confession Cam

Gwen: No way I lose, I mean DJ is there, he thinks I am actually going to the bathroom, and mama's boy will not go in to tag me. I just have to hope the other guys can find, Eva, Heather, Izzy, Bridgette and Courtney in time before DJ's suspension finally kicks in."

----

Justin is making his way up to the room where Courtney is. She throws some marbles on to the stair case leading to her floor hoping that Justin will trip on them, with out having ruin to his perfect face or body for that manner. He slowly steps around each of them as Courtney makes her way deeper into the building. Coming across a room with cameras in it including one of the movie theater where Chris awaits for entries to come in.

--------

Ezekiel tags Bridgette.

"Darn looks like I have been caught." She says to him being taken back to the theater. Eva, and Trent walk in just before them. Courtney spots this and smiles as she can see Izzy under one of the chairs. She presses a button.

"Izzy is under a chair." She says through a loud speaker. As Trent and Ezekiel begin to check the theater, Trent draws close to her. She jumps out doing a front flip over Trent.

"YOU"LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!!!" Izzy screams out running from them she is stopped by Ezekiel who attempts to grab her but she grabs him instead flipping him on to his back kissing him on the forehead as he fell to the ground causing him to blush.

"No way are you beating Izzy prairie boy." She says to him running off.

"Crazy girl halt your already out." Chef says to her.

"Huh?" She says confused."

"I said the guys had to touch you grabbing his arm gave body contact between his body and yours so in a sense he did tag you just not with his palms. " Chris explains to her, Izzy sits down a little upset.

"Stupid Courtney sold out my Position. " She says to herself. Ezekiel still on the floor.

"How did she use the speaker in that room?" Chef asks Chris.

"She must have found it, Trent, since your part of the challenge I want you to head up there and get her." Chris says to her. Trent agrees.

----

Confession cam

Trent: of course I'll do this, three have been caught once she is caught that leaves just Heather and Gwen and if Gwen gets invisibility we stay together anther night.

----

------

Duncan comes up to the kitchen, which can been seen on \one of the screens in the room Courtney is in. pressing the proper button she speaks.

"Hey sweat heart, Heather is under the counter." She says to him. He gives a thumbs up.

"Drat." Heather says getting up fast but hitting her head knocking herself out. Duncan lifts her back to the Theater.

"Looks like only Gwen and Courtney remain and Ezekiel is still on the floor so Duncan Trent is going after your girl you better hurry if you want to protect her." Chris says to the criminal who runs out of the theater.

"That's just going to cause a conflict between Trent and Duncan." Izzy says to the host.

"I know." Chris says with a smile.

"I was not done, I was going to say that's awesome TV, but really a conflict would be a bad strain on them you need to look out for others well being I mean OMG look Courtney is on TV ." Izzy says as Courtney by mistake put her self on the theater screen.

"This is perfect, lets enjoy the Courtney series. " Chris says hand them each some popcorn and putting some on the floor next to Ezekiel.

DJ still stands outside the out house, as Duncan walks by.

"Looks she is faking it I spent like 40 minutes searching for one of them I found Heather and no way does a person last for 40 minutes taking a piss. " Duncan says as Gwen attempts to fake the sounds.

Justin makes his way to the room, Trent enters the same building. Courtney can hear foot steps coming. Se hides behind a desk.

Justin walks in.

"I heard something, some lady does a lady want to see my really, really sex abs. She can only see them if she comes out from behind the desk over there." He says ripping his shirt off pointing to the one Courtney is behind. She gets up and starts too drool on his body, as he walks u to her tagging her.

Meanwhile. Duncan begins to open the door, DJ had been removed from the equation the wooden lock gives in a panic Gwen tries to hold the door shut.

"DJ, tell Duncan I am trying to go!!"

"h DJ had to go too so bad he could not holdit any more its just me and you Gwen." He says to her she looks around she then sees something.

"Emergency lock." its says she slides it across, closing the door. Duncan then stops as he sees Courtney drooling following Justin, with Trent close behind them. The guys head to the house for some rest.

-----

In the Theater. Heather wakes up and Justin and Trent each taking an End of the homeschooled boy carry him out. Chris looks at the five girls.

"Now, please head over to the voting confessional booth." Chris says to the five. Each of them head into a different one. Moments later they each walk out. 4 Awards are places onto a platform.

"Now, one who does not receive one of these will." He says as he is interrupted.

"What about Gwen?" Heather asks

"She is not important right now. She as invisibility you can vote your selfs off." Chris says to them.

"Any way one who does not receive one of these will walk to city road of shame and board the lametrain out of here and you can't come back ever." Chris says as he gets the awards ready.

"First one goes to Izzy, then Bridgette." he says tossing them each one.

"Then Eva." He says tossing her one.

"The finally award will go to either Heather or Courtney who will it be mmmm. The final award goes to….

….

…..

….

….

….

….

….

….

…. Heather or Courtney who will it go to lets get the final card Chef!." He demands as he is handed the card.

"According to this the final award goes to wait is that a smutch?" He asks Chef showing him it.

"Sorry about that. He says rubbing it clean."

"The Mean chick or the bossy chick who will be going home upset. Lets find out for real this time. The final award goes to…

….

….

….

…

…

…

….

….

Heather." He says tossing it to her.

"What I, I can't believe you would vote me off." Courtney says to them.

"Oh I had my reason." Izzy says

"You voted me off Izzy, why I thought we where friends."

"Yeah friends don't rat each other out, don't think I am def." Izzy says to the CIT.

"Humph well I don't believe my elimination was just. " she says as a TV is taken out.

----

Voting booths.

Bridgette: I vote Heather off, she is really mean.

Courtney: Eva as to go. I mean she is to I can't think of a better word then it so I'll go right on and say it angry

Eva: I vote off Heather, that backstabbing witch deserves to be ousted.

Heather: Courtney She sold where I was as of now our alliance is officially canceled.

Izzy: Courtney, she ratted me out!!"

----

"But, that's a tie, I demand there be a tie breaker." Courtney yells out hoping Chris will agree and Gwen's hate for Heather will get to vote her off instead.

'There is its me, and I am voting you off because you broke into one of my filming locations which is in violation of article 4 section 3 of your contract which if violated allows me to get you kicked off the computation." Chris says to her, showing her the contract with a rather angry look on her face, she rips it into pieces as Chef puts hand cuffs on her and ties her up lifting her up onto the train. She bans on the door as it is taken off.

"All aboard the lametrain." Chris says as the guys walk out to see her leave, Duncan looks a little upset.

"I hope you know of a good hospital that's near by here Chris I hope you know." He says to himself.

Chris then blows a horn as the remaining contestants head over to him.

"So Courtney is out, and the 10 of you remain. I come with the understanding that you want to win. Well, all of you will gain tonight's award a party." He says as 9of them are there. He says to them as they walk over to a building that looks like it as been set up for a well a party.

"Duncan is a little up set." Bridgette says to DJ.

"I can tell. But I fell like I have forgotten something." DJ says back to her.

---------------

"Hello guys, help me out of here." Gwen says as the door is stuck.

"Duncan, DJ?" She asks for one for one of them as a saw cuts the door down there is Chef.

"Thank you" she says almost willing to hug him. She walks over to where the arty is.

"Thanks allot for getting me out." Gwen says.

"Hey look its Gwen!" Izzy says to her.

"Where is Courtney?" She asks

"She's been eliminated because you tricked big guy over there to think you where taking a piss." Duncan says rather angry that his girl as been eliminated.

"Sorry." Gwen says sarcastically to him.

"Ah let me cool down okay, just a little up tight." He says to her trying not to get into a fight. He walks out to the boys house to have some time to himself after all of this.

----

Confession cam

Duncan: I will get Chris for this, I don't want to start a conflict with Gwen, after Courtney she is the coolest girl here so yeah.

Gwen: I spent hours in that stinky outhouse, I should have let Duncan tag me Heather would have gone home then maybe.

----

The other 9 campers outside of Duncan are still having the party.

"Looks like we are the last couple left." Trent says to Gwen.

"Looks that way." She says kissing him

"Yep." He says kissing her back grabbing her to hold her lips locked onto his.

"I fell kind of sorry for the dude." DJ says.

"Me too, I mean he really cared for Courtney in hi own twisted way." Bridgette says back to the gentle giant. He lets out a sigh.

"Should we head back to the rooms?" Ezekiel asks.

"Nah well at least us guys can't we ought to let Duncan have time to himself." He says to him.

"Well, I say us girls should head back we will have the party another time. When we all are less gloomy." Izzy says walking out yawning a little bit.

"I agree with her." Gwen says as they one by one leave. They head into the rooms after deciding who gets what room they all fall asleep in their beds but Duncan who tosses up and down a soccer ball.

--------

The final 10 is set.

Bridgette: DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Trent.

Here it comes the return of someone(s)


	45. Chapter 45 Home movies

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

TO Jester1983: I know I did not do them I plan on doing three after this elimination was planning on doing something extra with this any way now I have 2 things planned.

----

Chapter 45: Home movies

Chris sits in his secrete film location. "Last time on TDM the girls ran from the guys not out of fear of dating but out of the urge to win invisibility, one sold out the others giving Izzy and Heather out which ultimately lead to her dismay, will Duncan ever recover, will I end up in a body bag, who will be the next person to be voted off find out on Total Drama Midway!!"

----

The 10 remaining contestants sit down in the theater where they had been called by Chris.

"Now today's challenge is a special one. To decide on the teams we have been given by your families some home movies. We will show the movies based on random order. At the end Chef will vote on the them from best to worst. Teams will be set up like this Best is on team 1, second best on team 2, third best on team 1 and so on between team one receiving the odd best and team 2 getting the even best." Chris explains.

"Wait home movies?" Bridgette asks a little conserved.

"Did I stutter?" Chris asks her looking at her.

"Now why the tapes play I want complete silence 3 peeps out of any of you and your out of the computation." Chris says in a very serious voice.

Chef puts in the first tape.

----

Tape 1

You see a small church some girls about 5 are walking behind an elderly women each of them are in dresses. Some people are holding a small baby boy who as a nice face to him.

"Say hi Justin, say hi to the nice camera." The lady says as the camera focuses on to her face its Justin's mother.

"Margot tell the people what they will be seeing." A man's voice from behind the camera says.

"Well little Justin here will be Baptized today so he can receive the blessing of our lord and Savior Jesus Christ." the lady says

They walk into the church and take a seat at the front. The priest walks up to the Alter.

"Now, we gather here today to bring the light of Christ into young Justin, who by the way Ma'am is quite the looker."

"Thank you." She says to him.

Justin's brought up and the Priest says a small prayer dumping him to some holy water taking him out rubbing his soft head. Justin's father walks up putting a small cross on the boy while rapping him in a towel putting him on his back patting him while smiling.

""Thank you father McCarthy." He says to him. The picture goes out.

"Oh chuck liners the pictured died." The male voice says again.

"Oh no please tell me you got Justin." Says Justin's mother

"I got that."

"Good shut it off before you kill it."

"Right." He says back to her

----

"Oh Baby Justin was so cute." Gwen says.

"Hey!" Trent says a little jealous.

"What? he is." She says back to him

"I am sure you'll be cute too in your video." She says to him as Chef puts in the next tape.

----

Tape 2

You see what appears to be a families back yard is rather large with a pool, and a clown. You see a little girl laughing as the clown makes her a balloon animal.

"Bridgette. How old are you today?" Asks a feminine voice from behind the camera.

"I am 6." She says joyfully putting her hands at her hips tripping while she does so, the clown helps her up.

"6 n way your older then I am I am only 4." Says the women.

"Really Aunt Clara?" Bridgette asks her.

"Yes really, I am only 4 years old. And guess what I want for my birthday I want the prettiest doll that you ever see ever." She says in a very little kid like voice she hands some one else the camera to get into the shot. She is rather slim as blond short hair and freckles wherein a stomach bearing shirt.

"Oh My God me too I want the priest doll." She says to her Aunt. She hugs hard but also is hugging her balloon animal which pops and her aunt falls into the pool skidding her ankle. Bridgette starts to cry.

"Wahahwaha." She cries. He Aunt is helped out of the pool by the person holding the camera, she is holding Bridgette and her ankle.

"Its okay Bridgette, its okay." She says. The other person stops the recording to help out Clara

----

"Yet another heart warming home movie." Trent says

"That was the most awesome balloon animal ever." Izzy says.

"It look like a pig, yeah this one time in anatomy I saw a pigs small insistent it was so awesome. I swear it was like all goopy felling."

"Oh I had a pet pig its name was Bacon!!" Izzy says as Bridgette looks at her conserved.

She adds on to it Chris puts into the third tape.

----

Tape 3

You see the same house you saw in Ezekiel's TDI addition tape. The home schoolboy comes walking out of the house, you see a rather large women next to him. He appears to be around 9 at the time

"I can't believe you got us this camera Parris." The women says to a man holding the camera.

"Well, you know I always deliver the cake." He says back to her.

"I like cake eh." Ezekiel says picking his nose. The women taps her fingers on her shoulder.

"We should do something fun like what we see on that TV show where they do all those silly things."

"Well its not that fun if you give it away to the studio audience." Parris says to the women. Ezekiel eggs her to go on any way. She does she takes an egg and places on to a spoon blind folding her self she puts Ezekiel on her shoulders.

"Okay Ezekiel I want you to guide me to Parris." She says to him. He smiles picks his nose putting the bugger on to his pants.

"To the right." He says he tripping she falls the spoon bends but the egg somehow does not break. The gets up fine Ezekiel is fine too. The tape ends

----

"Ah dude that's just gross" Chris says

"Yeah man. Picking your nose not cool."

"sorry eh. Not really use to public attention you know lived in a excluded area only rarely did I ever head out." He says trying to defend himself.

----

Tape 4

Eva is seen walking through some city.

"Alright Eva, now what are you going to be doing today?" asks a teenage female voice from behind what seems to be a cell phone camera

"Oh I am going to beat up this boy who got on my nerves an hour go during school, he goes this way every day after classes end so I am going to make sure his face will be so deformed that scientist will classify him as a new species of animal. " She says. She comes across strungy little male who is playing what appears to be a game boy. The boy resembles Cody but with darker skin she grabs him by his neck.

"You and I have something to get done with." She says chocking him she grabs his game system and with ease cracks it into two, she holdings him still with him struggling in vain to break free she punches him without mercy in the face and stomach. She then lets go of him having him fall to the ground holding his hurting neck she then jumps on him continuing the beating.

"Okay Eva, this may be a little much for some views now he is bleeding." Says the other person.

"Oh snap." Eva says stopping when the boy bleeds on her clothing.

"Don't tell anyone I did this or I'll beat you even worse next time." She says leaving him there.

"Oh as cold as always Eva.' The girl says in a sarcastic voice ending the tape.

----

You see Chris looking in terror at a mirror.

"Not my perfect face." he says. Justin looks at him.

"Your face? What about mine? Mine makes perfect seem imperfect that's how perfect it is."

"Okay we need a distracter Chef put in the other tape." Justin says .

"No not yet I rather like seeing Chris suffer." Chef says

----

Confession cam

Chris: That's so a pay deduction.

----

Justin runs up putting the next one in himself.

----

Tape 5

You see Gwen at her current age with Marline, pixie Corpse and Reaper sitting at an indoor pool.

"Hey so your actually going to addition for that lame brain show TDI." Marline says

"Yeah, it might be fun. Besides according to the brochure its at a haunted mansion that's pretty gothic for a reality TV show." Gwen says

"Yeah but do you really think that its haunted I mean it obviously staged."

"Of course not but none the less, I'll give them a little haunting besides my mom can use the money."

"Oh I see. You need to be more dark maybe a journey away from home will guide you to the inner darkness." Reappear says to her, holding his heart as if it where hard and cold.

"Lovely poetry." Pixie corpse says

"Lets talk about Pain and suffering."

"Oh I'll go first, last week, I was at school waiting to ask this ultra cute guy out, now normally it's the girl who waits for the guy to ask her out but I could not take the chance of him being out of my reach, so when I asked him out he coldly rejected me breaking my already broken heart he stepped on it and laughed such a fiendish sin." Marline says they go on after that about Pain even Gwen throwing in a few things.

"Good luck Gwen." Reaper says giving her a hug

"don't expect this often I hate hugs but once in a while I will." He says to her.

"I will not."

----

"Wow, their not as dark as I thought." Trent says to her.

"Oh you be surprised they can be dark they just are less dark on camera." Gwen says to him

"Hehe." Trent laughs to him self nervously.

----

Tape 6

Trent is seen holding a crudely made guitar. He starts to string it its music is crude at best. He keeps at it Trent's hair is much longer then it currently is and messier as well.

"Come Trent time to get your hair cut." His mother says he walks to her, nudging at her leg pointing to his guitar. She smiles, putting the instrument a side she buckles up the youngling in the back seat of her SUV she enters into the car and sets the camera up so that it focuses on Trent, who sits in the back seat.

"You're a lawyer right mom?" he asks her

"That's right Trent." She says to him.

"But yet, you picture your self as one of the worlds biggest rocking roll fans."

"Again that right."

"I heard from my friends that lawyers and rocking roll are like jelly and milk they just don't go together."

"Well, I am living proof agents that claim, who told you that anyway, no wait let me guess, the same kid that told you bronchially will kill you." She says to him, he just nods. Once at the barber shop he gets his hair cut, you get a quick glance of the neighborhood Trent lived in at the time. Once done, his mother goes to the back of the shop and pulls out a guitar case, opening it she gives it to Trent.

"Thanks fro setting this up Morees." She says to him. Trent laughs in excitement of receiving the Guitar.

----

"I still have both of those guitars." Trent says

"That's pretty rad dude." DJ says to him, giving knuckles.

"Okay um lets see this is the net tape, says on top for our princess so based on that I say its either for Izzy or Heather. But wh can think either of them are princess." Chris says to himself and Chef handing it to him, Izzy and Heather both get offended, Izzy does a sweeping kick making Chris trip.

"Okay I was kidding. Geez." He says to them

"Oh sorry, I guess I over reacted." Izzy says helping him up.

"That you did."

----

Confession cam

Heather: I need away to get Chris with out getting eliminated like Courtney did. Of course we did not know about half the rules I mean the inter contract is like invisible or fine print. So I fell for Courtney she did deserve to be eliminated but not like that.

----

----

Tape 7

"Oh hello there Heather." Her mother says you see there a really fat and pimply little girl, and in her mothers arms is Daemon who at the time is around 4 years old laughing at his horrifying sister. All the sudden the tape cuts out and you see Daemon

"Hello Heather, we got a letter from Chris the host of the show, and I thought I'll tape over the home video we were to send in, and show you this." He says taking three of Heathers awards and smashing them.

"Oh there is more, I am renting out your room. I need money for a new video game system and of course I need a game, your savings you hide in your room you know the ones, n the safe combination code 0-00-9-0-8-8-4 yeah was not enough so I needed another way to get some money, oh and also your room is a mess the last person who stayed in was a pig." Their mother walks in really mad at Daemon taking the camera from him putting him in time out. As you see, a really dirty boy walk out of the house.

----

"Oh my GOD when I get back there that boy is so dead!!" Heather screams out having to be restrained by DJ, and Duncan.

"Look we fell your pain we each have something we hate."

"Hahaha." Gwen laughs in joy. Heather looks at her ready to strangle her but stops as the next tape is put in.

----

Tape 8

You see DJ putting on a school football uniform.

"Oh hi there, I am Devon Joseph star defensive tackle of my school's high school foot ball team."

"Now you may have heard of some of my brothers I mean they are great sport stars as well. Now I am the cream of the crop. I am the Babe Roth of foot ball, the super star, the money. I am number one. So you'll be a fool not to watch me play." DJ promotes himself. You see his Coach who is a man with white skin a thick brown shaved beard, in a gray shirt and blue shorts give him a thumbs up.

"Coach should I really be doing this, I mean I am not sure if football is really my calling." DJ says to him.

"Look son of course its your calling, you said it yourself just now you number one." His coach says DJ doubts it, since his heart did not fell like it was really there.

"Lets take it from the top, oh and if DJ is ever part of some reality TV show and the host request a video of him please don't send this cut please." His coach says

----

"Ouch talk about disobeying orders." Izzy says to herself.

"I guess, my bodies back home did it as a joke." DJ says laughing nervously.

"On to the Next tape." Chris says putting it in

----

Tape 9

You see Duncan holding something with numbers on it as a cop guides him to have his picture taken.

"This is your first arrest young man, you better change from your current live of crime." Says the officer who later becomes his parole officer. You then see, in a small frame under the video playing clips and pictures from Duncan's many arrest. He is then put into a cell, in it is a kid who as a bald head, 6 large piercing in his ears, a snake tattoo, and 6 thin spikes sticking through his arms. The spikes have their points removed and protrude 1 inch above the skin on each side.

"Do those hurt?" Duncan asks him,

"You get use to them, here let me give you a piercing trust me its safe you will not be harmed much if you don't let me you will be hurt you got that." He says to him. The tape ends but the slides of his many arrest go on for the next 5 minutes.

----

"Oh my I remember him, he made me what I am today. He taught me lots of what I know." Duncan says smiling.

"How many times have you been arrested?" Gwen asks the delinquent

"I lost count at about 20, but trust me I could so be a criminal in some kind of horror movie thing." He says to her.

"Oh like that one." Gwen starts

Trent looks nervous knowing if they start he will be on the low end so she stops for him.

----

Tape 10

You see Izzy in her normal wardrobe, in her home, next to her, is a baby which she is playing with. Her parents watch in fright.

"Izzy, I don't think you should be with him."

"I can be controlling when I want to mom. Besides he is my baby cousin I think I should spend time with him." She says to them they look at her rolling their eyes.

"Aright little guy lets play a game its called, backwards speak." She says to him.

"He can barely talk you expect him to talk backwards."

"Yeah. But if you think that's too much lets see, how about doggy, he can be the dog." She says to them.

"Even better, I'll be the playfully DOGGY WOOO!!!" She screams out, getting on all fours, she begins to act like a puppy, the baby laughs.

"I can't believe it she is actually good with children."

"Well, lets stay here, and watch them oh and Carter you can put away the camera." Izzy's father says You see a boy putting away the camera.

----

"Izzy, is Carter your brother?" Eva asks her.

"Yeah he is this was the last home video before, well, I did fire works in the house then he was hit by a car, and put into a wheel chair this was about 2 years ago." Izzy says to them.

"I think we seen enough tapes for Chef to decide on the order of the teams. Oh and Izzy, yours came with riddling medication." Chris says tossing them to her she tosses them a side not planning on using them.

Chef walks into one for the voting booths for some quite so he can think about the tapes. Moments later he walks out. He hands a piece of paper to Chris.

"Aright, first we have Trent, then Heather, then Duncan, then Izzy, followed by Bridgette, then Justin, then Eva, then Gwen, soon then is DJ, and finally Ezekiel . So the teams are Yellow Trent, Duncan, Eva, Bridgette, and DJ. Blue Heather, Izzy, Gwen, Ezekiel, and Justin." He say as the current closes, in moments it rises again there more people are standing with a card bard cut out of a camera from left to right the cut outs are; Duncan, Gwen, Izzy, Heather, Justin, DJ, Trent, Bridgette, Ezekiel, and Eva.

"Now Duncan your family/friend will be your parents, Gwen yours is your friends from back home Marline, pixie Corpse and Reaper, Izzy yours is.." He was about to say it but she runs up to the boy standing behind her cut out hugging him.

"I see you finally got out of that wheel chair."

"Yeah, that's why we sent that tape." Carter says to her.

"Sorry about you girlfriend."

"Its alright we are still dating."

"Good." Izzy says back to him.

"I am also over my fear of cars."

"Double good." She says hugging him more.

"Moving right along, Izzy's is Carter her older brother, Heathers, is Daemon and her parents who tagged along to keep that child under control, Justin yours is one of your many model agents, DJ yours is your coach, Trent yours is your mother, Bridgette, your sis your aunt Clara, Ezekiel your is your mother and father, Eva yours is your father, and your personal trainer." Chris s finished as each f them walk t their parents.

"So your Gwen's friends I heard about nice to meet you." Trent says trying to introduce him self to them.

"Yeah that's us well, you don't seem dark but if Gwen likes you I reckon you be okay." Reaper says to him.

"I love to break up tender moments like this but time to explain how this family based challenge will work." Chris says as he as all the contestants and their friends and family sit in the theater seats.

"like last time, each family as set up individual challenges, unlike last time both teams will do every challenge. The wining team goes to a local resort where for the next 3 days they will be papered to the their heart content with their family members the losers will remain here with Chef." Chris says to them.

"Okay go back to your houses, show your crew around and tomorrow we will start the challenge also no one harm any one tonight please." Chris says as they al leave.

---------

Hope you enjoyed this chapter see I told you the families will return just felt like changing a few of them Duncan I only changed him because his did come back in a previous challenge.

Teams

Family Yellow: Trent. Duncan, Eva, Bridgette, DJ

Family Blue: Heather, Izzy, Gwen, Ezekiel, Justin

-----


	46. Chapter 46 Your Worst Nightmare

Total Drama Midway

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Well, I have not added a new chapter because my old computer had a virus and I was unable to do anything, so we had to dump it and I had to safe up and get a new one. So I did and I resumed writing the Fan fic however all my documents in Microsoft Word Processor (Including ones not part of the Fan fic) turned into this.

CHNKWKS T i n

ro u

ietsfcowpsh n(rep

)oeaeat r eenyeaeo o nevtt o otgh dieaesC liSh'5üüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüÔÔ

No idea what it says. Rather enraging to me.

However I can't get mad at anyone. So This is 46 version 3.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

46: Your Worst Nightmare

Chris sits in his film location. "Last time on TDM we lost a ton of embarrassing home videos and learnt something about each of the campers now can they muster up enough strength to out do their computation and their Folks. Well you'll just have to find out.

----------------------

The contestants sit in the theater as their families and friends stand on the stage with Chris.

"Now let me explain how this will work." Chris says to them. Trent stares at Gwen from a distance.

----

Confession cam

Trent: I can't be near her. Not with her crew around. I don't know if they will accept me since well I am different then them.

Gwen: Yeah Trent staring at me was rather weird. I mean its not like he is afraid of my friends. What does he think they do drink the blood of a goat that be gross. Do they?

----

"Okay here is the deal. Each of you families will be placed in random locations amongst the city you will go to each of them, after the first one which will be randomly selected by the most high tech method we could think off. The losing team will be given the chance to choose the next location. In the end which ever team as the least amount of victories votes a member of their team off. If it's a tie we will decide on something." He explains to them as Chef walks up with a Hat in his hand.

"And lets see here, oh you first challenge is Gwen."

"On your way out Chef will hand you each a map of the city. Here is a hint keep it may come in handy in a future challenge or challenges. Keep that in mind." He says to them as they walk out.

_________________________

They enter a dark room that reeks of some kind of meat.

"Alright we have arranged for the 10 of you your worst possible nightmares." Reaper says waving his hands in a funny way going "Oooooo" as if he where a deranged Ghost.

"Lets see. Lets start with Bridgette, Your worst possible night mare is." Marline says to her as the lights turn on and they see an all you can eat Japanese Fish bar.

"You challenge Bridgette is to eat one of each Suji roll, and other fish." Pixie Corpse says as Bridgette looks nervous.

"As they say in Japan, Dévorer" Reaper says

"Reaper that's French." Marline says to him.

"French, Japanese same thing right?"

"Not at all."

"How may kinds are there?" Bridgette nervously asks

"I can't say for sure maybe 20 that we could get."

"Where is Owen when you need him?" She asks her self as she is handed a pair of Chop sticks. She takes a bite of the first one a tear drops down her face.

----

Confession Cam

Bridgette: This has got to be the toughest thing other then part with Geoff that I have ever had to do, Gwen's Friends are Spot on just why they have to make me eat so much of it. Why we vote off Owen. Geoff I need you right now please come back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

----

She enters the next plate of Suji and continues to Consume with. She does so through 6.

"This one is looking at me." She says poking the eye with the Chop Sticks.

"You have to eat the eye too." Reaper says. Marline nods him and Whispers.

"She does?"

"No, It just adds to the psychological warfare going on in her head."

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this." She repeats over and over to herself. She finally does so .

"She actually ate the eye that's awesome." Reaper says

She gets to the 7th one which is a basic Suji roll, to her relief its not looking at her. She eats it and the next are put down rather easily. Though she screams a couple of times, while crtying that she is eating her ocean friends. On the last dish she comes across a dish titled Dolphin.

"No way I can, I will not eat this."

"Dolphins are our friends I can not eat one." She says to them turning her back on it. Izzy walks up and places it between two slabs of bread and bites into it.

"This taste like Maui- Maui. Oh and Bridgette, Cooking Dolphin is illegal I should know." Izzy explains to her.

"It is?" She asks

"Yep."

"Then why does it say dolphin."

"This fish is also called Dolphin in addition to being called Maui Maui." Izzy says to her.

"Oh, well, I am sick of eat my ocean friends." Bridgette says to her.

Reaper walks up to her and puts his hand on her back.

"That's too bad looks like 5 for the other team wins it. But lets see how Justin fairs in his worst nightmare."

"Justin you worst nightmare is the pizza face. And in mere moments Pixie Corpse will rub some special ointment on your face also she'll mess up you hair and other stuff. Oh and this new image of you will be the front cover of every major male Model magazine from Canada to imagination land. Lets get started." He says as Pixie corpse makes her way towards him. She holds the ointment.

Justin looks rather confident.

"This will be a breeze." He says to them making it seem easy as the ointment is rubbed on him, his hair is messed up into a big puffy fro.

"This isn't so bad."

"Its not suppose to be, handsome however you will be given copies of the magazines for the next 5 years and the mere thought of you ugly will tear at you from the inside out." She says pushing him to the ground.

"Let me think for a moment then."

"Will it be good for marketing?"

"Can I really have this done?"

"Will I be ruined?" He asks himself each of these questions as he imagines his Modeling career going down the drain.

"Its to much to risk, I will not have my pictures taken."

"Come on Justin, its not that bad." Heather says to him.

"Not that bad how would you like it if every major magazine had you looking ugly on it?" He asks her.

"Oh like they could pull it off." Heather says.

"Its not that bad, I mean, I been seen bald and crudely shaved on this show already watched by many around the world and even had Leshawana draw a smiley face on the back of my head. If you think a few magazines are bad then you better wake up in someone else's shoes for a change." She says to him. Every one is shocked at this their mouths hang open.

"Did she?"

"I think she did."

"I never thought she could say something like that."

"I can't take the pictures." He says putting his head down, she slaps him.

'You're a disgrace." She says to him.

"Well looks like Justin has failed lets see if Eva can do any better."

"What do you have that I can't handle."

"Well we thought long and we thought hard." Reaper says

"Its amazing that he even thought." Pixie Corpse says to herself which Gwen and Marline chuckle too.

"We came up with the ball pin." Reaper says tossing a plastic ball to her lightly which she catches grins and throes back at him knocking him 5 feet over and down.

"Here is the game the other team can throw balls at you until the bell sounds, the bell will sound once enough balls have been thrown at you to fill that pin. Now here is the catch you can't throw any back at them and if you can no longer take the bumbling from the balls you can give up and forfeit the chance to gain your team the lead." Reaper describes to her. She is placed in the pin and the Blue Family is given a large basket of colored plastic balls.

"On the count of three. One, Two, Two and one billionth, three of darkness." They start to rapidly fire at her, Izzy especially like a human machine gun just not a gun, and nor does she shoot bullets except if she is handed a gun.

----

Confession cam

Heather: Now this is something I can get behind. I mean Eva or "Evil" needs to be beat at her source by in this case plastic balls of various colors.

Izzy: Click, Cl, Clic, Sweech. BOOOM!!! Hehehe!!!

----

The continue to to toss even given some insults to put salt in the wound.

"Oh yeah Eva, take that you couldn't even hit me if you could throw." Gwen says to her. Eva to her disliking of what the Goth girl said catches the next ball which was tossed by Ezekiel and crushes it.

"Oh is that ass you can do." Heather taunts her. Eva is not moved by this. When she is hit in the face by a Suji roll.

"Sorry, after I ate the fish, I was still hungry and Bridgette left some Suji and I thought hey why not and well I got full and now you know the rest. I sort of wanted to dump the rest and what better way then throwing it at your face." Izzy says laughing to herself. Eva's face turns red she wipes off the Suji and as if a canon that does not shoot canon balls but instead plastic balls she fires away at Izzy. Who is buried her self under all the plastic balls. She digs her way out.

"This reminds me of this one time, I was at a playground which just happened to have a ball pin and some boy well, he and I were friends, so we decided to play with him in the ball pin turns out he got stuck and it too three men to pull him out it was awesome he was all like help me get out of her, and there I was laughing and trying to see how many plastic balls I can stack." Izzy says in her normal fast way.

"Well, regardless Eva you failed you nightmare so looks like 4 will win it now. And guess who is up. Okay don't because it is Izzy. Now this psychopathic girl will face what we came up with and this one really tossed the budget a flight simulator she is going to simulate a flight from Victoria to Toronto. Now Izzy please step in." She does calmly.

"Wait Izzy aren't you afraid of flights?" Gwen asked her

"Yes."

"Then why do you seem so calm as if you can have success?" She asks her.

"Well that's an actual plane I have done plenty of simulations in the past."

Now Yellow team Marline will tell you what's next.

"Okay here is how it is. She is trying to simulate a flight and you job by controlling various things will try and make her fail. Now you can't go overboard and well make it imposable for her to escape. Also one of you can man the fighter jet simulator which is connected to the simulation world she is in. Reaper tell her that she is clear for take off."

"Izzy take off now." He says

"Okay!" She screams as she takes off. She takes off really fast reaching an altitude of 25,000 feet.

"Now attention passengers this ride will be a little bumpy not because of turbulence but because a bumpy ride is much more fun!!!" Izzy screams as she begins to make it move rapidly it can be seen on the screen by rapid declines then inclines in altitude. And the machine's constant up and down then left to right motions. The other team begins to make some turbulence for her trying to knock her off, however they can't generate it in the right location as she draws nearer to the target. The machine begins to smoke on the outside as it is very roughly jerked back and forth and side to side. The team then strikes it with lighting but only slightly hit the plane it only made movement harder.

"Its pay back time." Eva says getting in the fighter Jet simulator and taking off. She catches Izzy on her screen and fires.

"Oh no you don't" Izzy says, dodging the oncoming shots, she does a ladder clime in the sky, Eva follows here. Izzy then lets the plane fall down towards the fighter., Eva reacts by moving out of the way, Izzy in response now follows behind Eva flying towards the fighters back trying to destroy it.

Izzy then dives down really fast as the machine smokes even more the fighter Jet simulation machine begins to smoke as well as Izzy makes landing at the air port.

"Yeah, I win!!" She says as she gets out of the ride, Eva gets out of the other one and moments later the Passenger plane simulator explodes and the fighter Jet one falls apart.

"I can't belief it all that money. Down the drain." Reaper says slightly upset.

"Yeah but she completed her quota so her team gains the first point." Marline says

"Well next up is Duncan."

"Oh what is my worst nightmare."

"It is Snake charming."

"Say what?"

"You know Snake Charming, you play this flute thing and try to make the snake dance to your music however you will be in a pit of snakes and must last until we call time which could be whenever we fell like." Pixie Corpse says to him.

"This will be a breeze Snakes fear me." Duncan says getting in he is thrown a flute and begins to play the music of the snake charmer for the first few moments they seemed tamed by this, until one bits him and he screams in pain, the next on also bites him, and he falls over.

"Ooo They Kiss." Izzy says to him. After 10 minutes of bad flute playing and painful bites, Reaper taps his foot.

"Okay you can get out." He says to Duncan who does not move.

DJ and Trent go down and get him.

"Take him to the infirmary he scored your team a point though." Reaper says. Duncan gives a weak thumbs up. And is escorted off.

"Well its now one to one can Heather break this tie."

"Of course I can, and I will." Heather says waiting to be briefed on her 'nightmare'

"For your nightmare, we thought of what you hate, and that is losers so we had the geeks from ours and Gwen's high school talk to us through screen and now to connect." Marline says

"Before we connect Your challenge is to last in a conversation of their choosing and you must look as if your interested it in it, if you insult them you lose." Reaper says to her as he puts in a wire and they appear. They look like Poindexters for the boys and the girls have large glasses and pigtails.

"Hi." Says a girl in the front.

"We were told that you would love to talk Calculus" She says to her.

"Yeah that would be thrilling" Heather says sick to her stomach.

----

Confession Cam

Heather: This is where all that time with the Geeks back in my school needs to come in handy.

----

Heather breathes for a moment. "So why don't one of you start, I mean there is just so much that we can discuss but we only have so little time." She says with a smile.

"Your absolutely right lets converse about how you can have an hole in the grave after you make the equations."

"Yeah that sounds like so much fun." Heather says trying to look like she was into it.

----

Confession Cam

Gwen: They are Geeker then I remember I am bored to death and I am just an observer.

----

---------------------

In the infirmary Duncan is given some Anti-venom for the bites by Chef, and is given some water to drink.

"Thanks." He says politely. His mother sits down next to him.

"Duncan sweetie is this what happens on a daily bases here?"

"Yes, it is but this is nothing compared to what normally happens here. I have to go see where they stand in the challenge.' He says getting up but he is put back down by his mother.

"Duncan Pie rest here for now Chef will tell you when you should go." She says to him.

"Okay mom."

"_Like I am listing to her." _He thinks to himself watching her leave.

--------------

Every one but Reaper, Marline, Gwen, and Heather are a sleep the Geeks keep blabbering on and on as Heather begins to sweat.

"Ah shut up you nerds I can't take it any more." She says to them.

"Finally ending transmission." Reaper says as they disappear.

"However though you saved us from death by boredom you failed the challenge and just before I was about to give." He says to her.

"Next up is DJ." He says yawning.

"Okay your challenge is to put on a show for everyone here, they can be as rude as they like to you. All you have to do is last until time is called with out putting us three host and hostess a sleep or being run off stage. The other team may not at any point in your act come on to the stage and harass you in close range."

"So what should we do eh."

"we could throw the play pin balls at him like we did Eva." Heather suggest.

The blue team talks amongst themselves.

"We need to keep them under control." Eva says to her team.

"Yeah, but Duncan is needed to fully do that." Trent says.

"Well, I see some of them as easy to distract." Bridgette tells her team.

The yellow team talks.

Reaper gets DJ on the stage and puts a time that will go off in 10 minutes.

"How about that airline food." DJ says kind of nervously. The Blue team begins to throw the play pin balls at him.

"Know what forget that. I was before the show started the Chicken, and now look how far I have come. I no longer scream at the picture of a bear, no just the word makes me shake in terror. I can boldly handle explosions by fainting before they happen. Sharks don't frighten me, I run before they have a chance. I am no longer a chicken no I am so frighten that a new word has to be invited to describe me." He says with passion as the pelting continues. The timer shows 8 minutes left of the act. He continues to do weak jokes and insults to himself. Trent, Eva, and Bridgette then tackle the other team. Trent takes Justin, Eva takes Heather and Izzy, while Bridgette takes Gwen. Eva then grabs Ezekiel into the mix. Izzy is able to escape and tries to get Heather and Ezekiel out as the timer shows 2 minutes left. The Blue team soon escapes from the grasp of the other team.

"So as I was saying, People on this show have ego's lager then Russia I mean really Justin thinks he is the sexiest thing since sex, and Heather thinks she is so cool." DJ says trying to provoke the other team while the timer ticks down to nothing.

"Looks like DJ as passed." Reaper says turning off his camera as the fight ends. So Gwen your team needs a score to tie it are you confident that your little friend Ezekiel can give you that."

"So I am up eh?"

"That's right. Your nightmare is more based off your social life you see with the budget we had left after the geeks, fish bar, and the simulators which were both destroyed we were able to get this cool little thing, well I say its kind of girly but it will work. You will answer questions based on your social ranking you will be given a virtual date or not, depending on your ranking and date you will pass or fail if you have no date you fail regardless of your ranking. The ranking goes from 1- 100." Reaper says as the two girls take out the box. Ezekiel sits down at it.

Question I

Which one of these Slang terms is referring to your parents?

A. Giggle Bugs

B. Rents

C. Gran

D. Hac

Ezekiel then puts in his answer B. He then goes on to the next question?

Question II

What three things should you never say to a girl when trying to ask her out.

A. Hey pretty, Your smile is like 1000 Moons, You make then sun raise.

B. Fag, I seen better looking Soybeans, How can one be so gorgeous and not be arrested

C. Having to look at you torments my Eyes, Not even a Baboon's buttocks can look as bad as you, I mistook you for a women I am so sorry sir.

D. If I had to die I would die knowing I saw the prettiest girl in the world, The Sea waves to you, I am so glad I have finally seen what true beauty is and guess what its not you.

He marks his answer as C. He continues to answer questions marking his answers A, B, C, D. He gets to the final Question

Question X

Which is the right reaction to the following statement?

"Yo Momma is so ugly that the police put her into solitary confinement."

A. Hit the person with a cane

B Say a Yo momma Joke back

C. Cry like a little girl

D. Agree to this and insult your momma too.

He marks D.

The results to the questions begin to appear

1. B, 2. C, 3. D, 4. C, 5. D, 6. A, 7. B, 8. A, 9. D, 10. B. with 3, 6, 7 and 10 marked wrong he is given a score of 60. It then looks for a date for him, he gets the virtual girl Mindy who is said to have won the science fair since the 5th grade.

"Well you got a date shocking and did not fail the quiz even more shocking though she seems like a loser and looks like one of the girl geeks that Heather was forced to talk too you pass." Marline says to him.

"Trent your up and if you score the best they can do is tie. However if you fail they can win and at best tie you. So get in gear." Reaper says to him. A rope drops from the ceiling and hangs just 2 feet from the ground.

"Your challenge is simple you just have to clime to the top 50 feet up is all however you must do it with the knowledge that if you do this your girlfriend will be that much closer to elimination. Also you have to clime it while you are force fed the barf we collected." Reaper says

"The barf you collected don't drag us into this reaper" Pixie Corpse says.

"Well, start climes." He says as a second rope falls he gets on it and holds the barf with a spoon putting it into Trent's mouth who begins to clime while barfing up the barf fed to him

----

Confession cam

Trent: He is clearly not as dark as his appearance lets on but I doubt it he must be hiding something or some kind of lawsuit is on his head.

----

Trent gets closer and closer to the top, Reaper loses his grip falling.

'This is easy.' Trent says, as he reaches for the bell but he takes back his hand letting him self fall to the ground.

----

Confession cam

Trent: He is right, Gwen may be eliminated if I touch the bell I can't.

Gwen: Did Trent just, no he couldn't have he would never do such a thing.

----

________________________________

Duncan sneaks out.

"Easy as pie." He says as Chef looks around seeing a pineapple head in the bed he crushes a turnip in his hand.

"Gwen, our friend we know you the best, we know what makes you tick and so does Heather, but since Chris had to make Heather on your team we can't use her. So we resorted to the next best thing us" Reaper says letting Pixie Corpse take it from there.

"We listed the top five things that we thought ticket you off or made you do something out of the norm for you. Number five on the list you have to write a love letter to a certain boy it can not be Trent and he must be anonymous." She says to her friend.

Gwen writes the letter showing no remorse. The letter is put into the envelope and given to Marline.

"Alright good, number 4 is talking about some ones else's feelings, but we hate that too so you pass."

After doing the next 2 Gwen begins her final challenge.

"You must kiss Heather." Reaper says.

"WHAT!" Heather screams to them.

"No way, no way."

"Its for the challenge." Reaper says. Izzy grabs Heather and Justin grabs Gwen they force them to meet lips and kiss. They then spit punching Izzy and Justin respectfully.

"We kissed so we win." Gwen says

"She is right."

Duncan comes in.

"Where have you been?" Trent asks him.

"The infirmary, I take it we lost I say we do Bridgette's challenge next." Duncan says to them.

"You cool with that Bridgette?" DJ asks her.

"Yeah." She says back to them as they head to the next challenge,

**______________________________________________**

**What could Bridgette's family challenge be? **

**Who will face the wrath of Chris at the end of the challenges? **

**Also some of these challenges may take an entire chapter like this one while others may only be one third. This one just happened to work out well. **

**I hope you had enjoyed this chapter. Stay tone for CH 47 which I hope doesn't take as long to make as this one did. **

**Also once all Family challenges end, there will be a review chapter. (Just to give you a briefing on what to expect. **

**Thanks for reading, please leave comments that are mature. **


	47. Chapter 47 Dirty Laundry

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

________________________________________________________

Chapter 47 Dirty Laundry

Chris stands in the secrete film lot. "Last time on TDM, the campers faced individual challenges in Gwen's friend's nightmare challenge, with the Blue team coming out on top the Yellow team Choose Bridgette's family to be the next challenge just what could it be. Find out tonight on TDM."

________________________________________________________

After the challenge ends Pixie Corpse circles on Bridgette's and Gwen's map the location of the next challenge.

"Good luck, and Trent don't be shy." Reaper says to him.

"Thanks dude." He says back as they walk to the hill of the city. Once there Bridgette hugs her Aunt Clara, and he sister. Ezekiel blushes when seeing the surfer girl's sister, twirling his leg around.

----

Confession Cam

Ezekiel: I don't know what it is about her, but she is cute eh, I can't even lie to you eh.

----

"Okay us ladies, have thought up the toughest, most extreme challenge ever."

"Ever?"

"That's right, ever. " Clara says, in a pumped up mood, as she points to the sky.

"The sky, what about it its full of clouds, cheeping birds, and Airplanes." Duncan says.

"Don't mention the word airplane or I'll smack your face into next centaury." Eva growls grabbing Duncan by his neck collar.

"Alright, you all will be placed on the edge of this cliff and connected to a bungee-cord and you will jump down, Before then I will release balloons and on your 100 foot drop down grab them, the top 6 to on to the next challenge. You will go 2 at a time, to make it simpler. Only Balloons that you hold onto at the end will count towards your score. First up are Duncan and Justin." Clara says as she and Bridgette's sister head to the bottom of a cliff, placing a box that will allow them to give instructions to them.

"Alright, Duncan, Justin are you two fasten tightly to the cord and is it connected to the hoot placed up there?"

"Yes." They both say to her.

"Hey dude, I am getting the willies." Justin says to Duncan.

"I am a criminal this sort of thing does not frighten me." He says back to the pretty boy.

"Alright you two jump." She instructs as they jump off, and the balloons are slowly let go.

"OH God, I am going to die, this is unreal man unreal I am going to fing die now!!!" Duncan screams out.

----

Confession cam

Chris: Hahaha, screaming like a frighten little boy perfect.

----

They begin to see, the balloons coming by them and they start to grab them one by one and two by two as many as they can as they descend faster and faster down. The balloons are continually released, as they come down, they soon reach the dip of their fall, and begin to bounce back up some balloons are accidentally let go by both Justin and Duncan, after they reach the crest of the bounce they fall back again catching more released balloons. , they snap back up and back down grabbing some and letting go of others. They finally come to a stop. And Clara instructs the others up on the cliff to have them pulled up, each team pulls up their player.

"Okay have them hold on to their balloons to the end Heather and Eva are up next." Clara says to them they get connected, and secured and wait the order to jump. More balloons are made and they are told to jump they do, They begin to catch balloons on their decent down, the rope around Heather begins to tear.

"Oh my, oh my." Heather says in fear as she is sprung back up able to keep her grip on the balloons, Eva is as well but her grip often time sis a little too strong as she crushes the balloon itself when she by mistakes goes for it rather then the string it is attached to.

They come to a stop as the rope begins to tear more.

"You losers better pull me back up!!" Heather shouts, as she sees Eva being pulled back up.

"We don't know Heather its rather a long shot. What's in it for us." Gwen says to her.

"Gwen, pull me up. I understand you despise me but you really consider letting me dead."

"Well, it's a thought." Gwen says to her

----

Confession Cam

Gwen: This is perfect, I can torment Heather and there is not a thing in the world she can do about it, chances like this come oh once in a life time or on this show once a challenge or two.

----

The team finally lifts Heather up. Who sees the rope is nearly torn in to two.

"Hey we have a problem, our rope is nearly torn." Justin says to Clara.

"Use one of the spares." She says to them.

"DJ and Gwen. Your up next." She says to them.

Gwen gets herself connected to the new cord.

"Ah, I can't do this." DJ says

"No your not going to give us, your chicken act." Eva says, to him holding her fist to his face, her other hand holds her balloons.

"I'm sorry I just have a fear of heights." DJ says as Eva forcefully puts it on him and throws him once the command is given, on the descent Gwen grabs some balloons that come her way,, as DJ screams.

"Eva, why did you have to throw me!!" DJ says as he misses the chances to grab plenty of balloons since he is to scared to look. They bounce up and Gwen lets go of two balloons a red and a blue one.

After a few bounces they come to a stop and are pulled back up.

"Not one, DJ come on." Eva says to him pushing him down again. After he bounces a few times he is pulled back on.

"Well the next two are Izzy and Trent." She says as they get themselves fastened tight.

"You can now jump." She says

"Yeah, Wahoo yeah oh yeah woo, this is it this is a fun life!!." Izzy screams out while she plummets to the ground catching balloons. Trent screams but keeps his focus to grab as much balloons as he can. They then fell the rope tug on them as it springs up and down they grab the balloons that come their way though some slip by their fingers and they can't catch them or they are too far away that neither of them can reach. They bounce up again and keep hold of their balloons they then fall back down and Izzy spins getting all tangled with the rope and the balloons only catching one more on the final decent she is pulled back up and helped untangled as Ezekiel and Bridgette are connected to the ropes.

"Alright Aunt Clara we are ready."

"Hold on sweet heart. Me and your sister need to prepare more balloons give us a minute." Clara says to her. They wait.

----

Confession Cam

Ezekiel: I wonder if I will get a glimpse of her

Bridgette: This seems like she sent that movie in for this challenge, I wonder if Lil sis had anything too do with it.

----

"Okay we are ready. In ten seconds I want you two to jump." She says after the time passes the two jump off the cliff both Ezekiel and Bridgette scream as they grab balloons that pass by them, Ezekiel however attempts to see Bridgette's sister rather then focus on easy to get balloons that pass by him only grabbing one here and there. Bridgette is grabbing them like a machine not one is passing by her and her team cheers on her success with the exception of Eva who does not cheer but shows her support in a quick smile to the surfer girl. The Blue tam looks down at Ezekiel.

"What are you doing!!" Heather screams at him.

"Grab those Balloons!!!" Izzy yells at him.

----

Confession Cam

Ezekiel: Damn Girls with such attitudes. Not a glimpse we must be too high up to see her

----

The are sprung back up when the rope reaches its fall point the moment as them swing back up. They grab more balloons and Bridgette catches one that looks like a pig.

"Bacon!!" Izzy screams seeing it They are then pulled back up and Clara and her Niece come back to the top of the cliff.

"Aunt Clara, why did you send this." She says showing her the pig one.

"Bacon." Izzy says softly to herself.

"No reason lets count, DJ has Zero so that's easy to count he is not in the top Six, Ezekiel has 5 and it seems everyone else as more, Heather and Izzy are tied with eleven which sorry sure that's more then double Ezekiel's but its not enough. Duncan has thirteen, Eva has thirteen as well, Justin got 17, Trent was able to grab 18 and his girl friend Gwen the same amount, my Niece beat every one grabbing 23 Balloons. So Eva, Duncan, Justin, Gwen, Trent, and Bridgette are going to round two yeah." She says.

"Izzy you can have it really doesn't mean anything to me." Bridgette says as Izzy gladly accepts the gift of the pig balloon. She runs back to the house as fast as she can to put it in a safe place.

----

In the house you see Eva tie it to her bead post, and run back out passing by cardboard citizens of the city some that resemble other contestants such as Harold, Beth, Cody, Courtney, Owen, and Leshawana.

She then gets back and the others look at her.

"Okay I am back, I just had to put bacon away."

"Bacon?" Clara looks at her.

"It's the name of her former pet pig." Bridgette says to her aunt.

"Okay well, Bridgette since you had the most you can select which team will go first." Her sister says

"I pick their team."

"Okay choose a color. Red, Pink, Green, Blue" Clara says to them.

"Blue." Justin says, Clara takes out a dart and pops a blue balloon he as out falls nothing.

"Too bad, in one of these balloons is a immunity pass for all the challenges you will face well looks like you failed to get it and since they have more players left then you they win the challenge." She says to them.

"WHAT!!"

"Kidding, Kidding geez, part two of the challenge is a simple game of quizal 3 questions for each team they may." She says as the questions start.

"Eva in what country is it that started what is known as Communism?'

"Russia."

"Correct also acceptable the U.S.S.R. Next question is to Gwen how many fingers like extensions does a bat have at the end of each wing?"

"5?"

"Correct." The questions continue to be asked each one correct.

'Now for round two of round two you have to answer the questions while bungee jumping!!!" She says all excited. She gets 6 ropes ready.

"First one to answer this questions wins the challenge. Since the day is running short here on us and we need to well hurry it up." She says to them they are then connected, and told to jump.

"In what movie does it show a bunch of teenagers getting killed one by one at a Carnival?" She says as they are plumping down screams can be heard through the speakers.

----

Confession Cam

Heather: Finally Gwen as her use she should know this.

Trent: Duncan knows this crap what do I do?

----

"Carnival ride of massacre- Slasher Heist 3." Duncan promptly says jus before Gwen could mutter it out and they are pulled up.

"The Yellow team wins." She says to them

"You 5 can pick the next location."

"We need to pick one that we know we can win at." Heather says to them.

"Then who."

"Ezekiel that's who, his parents are over protective of him he will win it for sure." Heather says to them.

"Alright, we choose Ezekiel's." Gwen says to Clara who circles it on Bridgette's map and her other niece on Gwen's. The contestants head to the location tied at one challenge a piece.

________________________________

They are in the woods that surround the western side of the city.

"Glad your all here. Back in the Pirie we are surrounded by woods much thicker then this but this will do you will each hunt a moose now my husband will give you further instructions I am missing my shoe." She says looking around for it.

"Okay well each of you will take turns catching a modernly tamed moose. After you catch it place a tag on it Yellow team members will tag a yellow tag onto its Ear, and Blue team members will tag a Blue tag onto its ear." Details will be given at the end first up is Duncan. He says, as he gets into the woods looking around for the moose armed with a crudely made double sides ball of rope he spots his target, he watches it for a second and tosses it having it tie all 4 of the moose's legs together and he tags its ear. The moose then breaks free hitting him back to the starting area.

"Okay next up is Heather." He says as she looks for the moose, she goes through many twist and many turns of the woods and to no luck she finds not a moose. Not even a small one or a fake one. She then heads back her head pointed down when the moose comes over and rams her in the behind hitting her onto Duncan.

"Damn Moose, I will so get you!!" Heather yells out.

"Stop screaming you dumb ho." Duncan says to her his head rattling.

They look and growl at each other as Duncan begins to fell light headed. He then faints.

Chef comes and take shim back to the infirmary

At the clinic Duncan's mother sits in the chair across from him

"You needed to give the Anti-venom time to work in your body. Son." His mother says to him he does not respond his eyes shut and his mind a drift.

------

Back in the woods

"Is he going to be alright?" Bridgette asks Ezekiel's father.

"Don't worry if anything happens we adults will tend to you kids." He says back to her.

"Okay your up next Trent." He gets into the woods and begins to search out the target. He hides behind a bush watching the moose graze on some greens, He jumps out on top of it, the moose jumps around trying to knock him off of itself as he reaches for its ear his hand stretches out and connects the yellow tag to its ear. He then walks back with his hands behind his head and a grin.

"I take it you got it."

"Yep." He says to Duncan each of them giving the other a high five.

"Okay so next up is Justin." He says, Justin then heads into the woods.

"Hey Dad, is mom alright she lost her shoe again eh" He says to him.

"She is fine, she never found it from last night. The sun is about to set, so lets hurry this challenge up eh" Ezekiel's father says.

"Oh I thought he did eh." He says back to his father.

Justin spots the moose and tars off his shirt, the moose glares at him and its eyes sparkle mightily he bends down his head and Justin easily attaches the blue tag to its ear and walks away the moose supports it shad with its hooves looking like a it as fallen in love.

"Works like a charm." He says as he is handed by one of his agent's assistants another shirt.

"Okay good, next up is Bridgette." He says to the surfer who heads out into the woods.

"Hello?" She says looking around her.

Back at the group.

"Doesn't she have a fear of being left alone in the woods or something." Gwen says to them.

"OH yeah she never conquered that fear did she?" Trent says to her

"Nope." Gwen says back to him.

"That's harsh two fears in one day for her." Justin says to them more concerned with his arms.

In the woods Bridgette gets more a disturbed look on her face. Her eye begins to twitch and she picks up a stick carving random people out of wood. She then has a conversation with them. And the sun gets even lower in the sky.

"So you think I'm going crazy huh Greg!" She screams at one of the crud carvings she had made.

Back in the group.

"Someone fetch her." Ezekiel's dad says.

"I'll do it I owe her one." Izzy says to them as she heads out. She gets closer to Bridgette's spot where she sees Bridgette and a wood carving of some random girl.

"So you want to hear my beauty secretes." She says.

Izzy, grabs her and drags her back to the group she holds to the carvings.

"She lost it she gone nutty." Izzy says to them.

"Really?"

"Yeah, watch." She says taking Greg from her.

'Give me back Greg Izzy, Wait where am I, last thing I remember I was looking for a moose."

"Yeah you took so long so I was told to get you and you went nuts." Izzy explains to her the situation.

"Oh my did I really."

"Yep I saw it first hand." Izzy says to her.

"Okay lets get this show on the road, Gwen is up next." He says as the Goth heads into the woods, she looks around for the moose.

"Come on you stupid moose show yourself." She screams out loud giving up shortly after she heads back with empty results.

"Okay DJ is up next." He says to him. DJ heads out into the forest and like the others he looks for the moose. He spots it and jumps into the air on top of it, it falls over and does not move.

"No I can't hurt you look it there I will hold this branch down to let it eat, he walks away with a smile but the tag remains with him as he forgot to put it on the moose.

"Crud." He says palming his face.

"My Son your up next." He says as Ezekiel heads out, Ezekiel hides low to the ground sneaking around.

"Now where is my shoe?' His mother says some where in the forest. Ezekiel hears a bristling in the bushes near him, first you see what look like antlers and hooves, he then jumps and tags the right ear of what he jumped on.

"OWWWWW." His mother screams jumping up.

"Ezekiel, why do you mistake me for a mouse?" She says to him as she sees her shoe drop out of her purse.

"Well would you look at that." She says putting it on, she walks back to the group with her son.

'You tagged your mom?" Heather says laughing.

"Yeah."

Both teams have a quick laugh at it.

"Okay Izzy your next." He says to the crazy girl who jolts out really fast into the woods she wonders around spotting the moose she jumps onto it, the moose tries to fight her off but she pins the moose down and tags its ear, she then stands victorious for a second before being knocked by the moose to the starting area.

"Okay Eva, you're the last to go." He says to her, she heads out her fist closed and she as a puff of smoke coming out of her nose every time she breaths out from it like an enraged bull she spots her prize the moose who whimpers at the sight of her, she then puts her tag onto it making 3-2.

She walks back with more then putting the tag she walks back with the moose.

"The Yellow team wins but its night." Ezekiel's father says to them as he takes off the tags letting the moose go.

"Hey you're the one who taught your son that guys are stronger then girls." Eva says to him.

"Uh, yeah eh." He says to her. She punches him out cold, he is then put on a stretcher by Chef. Chris comes by as well.

"Look this challenge will have to extend into tomorrow all of you head back to the homes Duncan needs time to let the Anti-venom take effect." Chris says

"I never thought you cared." Bridgette says to him.

"I don't, no contestants means no show which means no pay check for me." He says to her.

"Before you head back blue team choose a challenge.

"We pick, DJ." Heather says to him.

"Okay first thing in the morning you will do DJ's coaches challenge." He says circling the location on both team's map.

"Good night." He says to them.

------------

In the girls home.

"Thanks for the pig Bridgette." Izzy says to her.

"No problem." She says shutting her eyes as the two go to bed.

**_____________________________________________________**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**What could DJ's challenge be? **

**Will Izzy try and eat Bacon in the morning perhaps with some eggs? **

_____________________________________________________


	48. Chapter 48 Tradition

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

jster1983: The families on both the winning side and the losing side can choose wither or not they stay, Chris only controls the free will of the 10 contestants left not their families. As fro the person who gets the boot their family will have to go home since they are not given the option to stay with Chef or go on the award.

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 48 Tradition

Chris sits in his secrete film location. "Last time on TDM the campers went down and did not rise back up with balloon power, they went hunting and Ezekiel caught a mama moose. In the End the Yellow team left to the night leading the family challenges, will or even can the blue team bounce back find out tonight in the most exiting Total Drama Midway yet!!!"

______________________________________________________________________

The contestants and their just as sleepy families sit in the cafeteria where they are dealt food that is surprisingly good.

'This food, is better the normal." Duncan says

"Hey your out of the infirmary." Gwen says to him.

"Well yeah no dumb snake is going to take me down. Or moose for that manner." He says back to her. They munch on the food given to them.

"I bet they are serving this food because pour friends and family are here." Bridgette says

"I totally agree, hey didn't Chris say my coaches challenge will be the first thing in the morning last night." DJ says

"Yeah he did , but I guess he meant after we eat up." Trent mentions. As DJ's coach comes out with a foot ball hamlet on his hand forward and in his hand a pigskin football he runs for the touch down.

"Coach Diver here, and your ladies are pathetic." He says to them, as he take charge.

"Well sir, half of us are ladies." Izzy says to him.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that little miss."

"OH its not a problem." She says back to him her eyes a flare.

The other families and friends are quickly a woken by this man of action.

"Now what is our challenge Coach?"

"DJ, your challenge will test your very soul, you will discover what you are made of and if you do or do not have the will to go on. Its going to be so tough that manly men will tremble in fear." He says to him.

"What is going to be we have to pet a bunny?" Duncan says mockingly

"Son, don't joke in front of me."

"Sir yes sir." He says mockingly again.

"I am serious, I will never put any of you into that much danger petting bunnies is serious business and should only be done by a professional." He says to him.

----

Confession Cam

Duncan: Talk about a caste of Freaks, First we have the Goth trio and one of them is like he was on a high, the next we have the most preppy women ever and then we have the Sexist man and the shoe losing moron and no we have a man who rushes into a place scores a touch down according to him and is afraid of bunnies, a bunch of freaks is what they are.

----

DJ's coach as them all stand in a line.

"Now. I am a man of many faces, and each one is angry except the one face I make in front of my son that one is happy and supportive. As to my knowledge none of you are my son and he is under the custody of my Ex-Wife, how I despise that women. But I digress you are hear to make do with my challenge now it will not be anything life threaten unless your weak and if you are you may as well be packing your sleeping bag because you'll be sleeping with the fishes. Now for your challenge you will be playing a game I like to call rush. You will go through a couple obstacle courses, each one tougher then the last while you are going through them you will have to do a task now this may vary from putting a thread of yearn through a needle to catching an egg thrown at you. Now in this bucket is 20 task each camper will pick 2 you can do the task in any order. Only completed tasks and obstacles count towards your score highest score wins in the end. If tie then best time wins it.

Each camper picks their task.

"I got Fold Clothes and Gator hole." Eva says

"You got a good one miss, Gator hole is where you have to avoid getting eaten by Gators." He says to her

"I have Package Groceries and remove Stickers." Gwen says

"I got Carve a head from wood, I can dig that and Open a lock also that is something I can handle." Duncan says.

"I have Blind Folded and Monkey Race." Bridgette says.

"I got to change my clothing, and pick up trash." Heather says

"I have animal suit, as well as do it backwards." Izzy mentions.

"I have to eat, as well as something called guided missile hey Coach Diver what's that."

"You have to beat a guided missile." He says to him.

"Crap." Justin says to himself palming his face.

"I have to Polish shoes, and recite letters told to me a the end of the course and unscramble them." DJ says

"I have to Balance an egg on a spoon in my mouth, and hit a target." Ezekiel says

"I have to recite a song, and Pour three cups of water to full." Trent says

"Good, now to the first course." Coach Diver says leading them.

They get to the course it begins with monkey bards, a spread of barb wire, followed by a deep hole in the ground. Not to be out done is the Ramp that connects to an Earth Quake simulator machine, which leads to a giant all, then a path of barb wire that lies 2 feet above the ground forcing people to go under it. Finally right before the finish like is a door which needs to be unlocked by a card key that is hidden some where with in the Obstacle course.

"So who wants to go first." He says the Ten of them just look at him whistling though its clear some of them do not and others are actually looking forward to this.

----

Confession Cam

Izzy: This is just like the ones they have back at the RCMP. Makes you wonder. Oh I just thought of this RCMP stands for Red Chickens Make Pie hehehe. Or perhaps it should be Robots Color My Papier-mâché hmmmm.

----

"Okay Trent your up first." He says to him

"Me why?"

"Because I said so not which one of your tasks will you attempt to complete."

"Song recital." He says.

"Okay, you must obviously recite a song. Yellow Submarine by the Beatles."

Trent Nods. He gets into the obstacle course as the music begins to play with out the voice of the singer.

----

Confession Cam

Trent: Believe it or not my mom made me listen to this song none stop when I first showed an interest in music she said the Beatles had and likely still have no parallel in the art of music.

----

"In the town where I was born. Lived a man who sailed to sea. And he told us of his life. In the land of submarines." He says saying the first stanza. While he goes about the song, and the course crossing the monkey bars, Justin pulls Heather over.

"What do you want, you hunk." She says to him.

"Nothing just to make an alliance." Justin says back to her.

"You and me in an alliance, what makes you think I will."

"You have no one to use unlike last season when you used Beth and Lindsey for most of the season."

"Your right, count me in."

"Based on which team wins we can decide who gets eliminated." Justin says as they head back to the group.

----

Confession Cam

Heather: Sneaky, we can leave only the weaker contests left, then I can dump him.

Justin: Oh Heather lets start an alliance, trust me its a great idea, I just will use her help to get my E-List done. And of course she is one of the last ones on it.

----

Trent, goes through the barb wire, his song still going only to be interrupted by slight grunts of pain as the wire knacks at him.

"So we sailed up to the sun. Till we found the sea of green. And we lived beneath the waves .In our yellow submarine." He says saying the second one"We all live in a yellow submarine. Yellow submarine, yellow submarine. We all live in a yellow submarine. Yellow submarine, yellow submarine." He mentions the third as he climes his way up the hole"And our friends are all on board. Many more of them live next door. And the band begins to play." On the fourth one he gets out of the hole"We all live in a yellow submarine. Yellow submarine, yellow submarine. We all live in a yellow submarine. Yellow submarine, yellow submarine" He then picks up the key which is places on top of the barb wire trail he uses his left arm to grab it. While singing. He goes through the wire, on his belly squeezing through he take s a quick breath and continues the song.

"Full speed ahead, Mr. Parker, full speed ahead! Full speed over here, sir! Action station! Action station! Aye, aye, sir, fire! Heaven! Heaven!" he says nearing the end of the song. He is still making his way through the barb wire.

"As we live a life of ease. Everyone of us. Has all we need. Sky of blue, and sea of green. In our yellow submarine." He says getting out of the barb wire his shirt all torn. Placing the card into the card key slots he sings the final part.

"We all live in a yellow submarine. Yellow submarine, yellow submarine. We all live in a yellow submarine. Yellow submarine, yellow submarine. "We all live in a yellow submarine. Yellow submarine, yellow submarine. We all live in a yellow submarine. Yellow submarine, yellow submarine." The door opens and he crosses the finish line.

"I can't believe you did that. Having to focus on two things so deeply like that. Young man you make me proud. This is my Proud face." Coach Diver says to Trent.

"Yellow team earns the first point."

"Okay now Ezekiel your next." He says. Izzy looks disappointed that she was not called, Ezekiel is nervous while stepping up to the start.

"Choose." Coach Diver says to him

"I pick hit the target eh." He says as he is handed a bow and three arrows."

"You have to hit one target once and you have three shots to hit it." He says as Ezekiel stashes the gear on his back as he goes through the monkey bars, he is forced down the hole where he sees the key on the right wall he grabs it, claiming back up. He comes to the ramp which he clime sup, he fall down but fights his way back up getting passed it to the wall he climes. He gets under for the barb wire path, he crawls his way around it spotting the target he takes out the bow

"Imagine it's a moose." Telling him self this he then fires, he misses the target but hitting his mom.

"Ezekiel!!"."

"Okay maybe not a moose but anything but that." He says firing another one hitting it dead center. He then goes the rest of the way coming to the door he opens it.

"We are tired but Bridgette, you better make your teammates proud

She walks up to the course.

"I pick blind folded." She says as Diver puts a blind fold over her, he guides her to the monkey bars.

"Okay start." He says as she goes from one money bar to another . She then comes across the first barb wire path which she is cut up at but is able to navigate her way through.

"Okay this isn't so bad next is the…" She says as she falls down to the hole.

"The hole." Now time to get out of it." She says climbing out on one of the sides of it she then walks and walks waiting to come up a ramp.

"Where is she going." Duncan asks.

"Uhm, its safe to say she failed." Coach Diver says to them, as he goes to fetch her.

"I was going the right way right?"

"You were if your aim was to go to the north pole. Next up is Izzy."

"I pick animal suit." She says as she is handed a bear suit that she is force to put on while going through the course.

She grabs on to the monkey bars starting the maze she goes towards and through the barb wire, navigating her way around it she comes to the whole which she climes down in and back up. She then comes to the ramp walking up it begins to shake the card key falls down to her she catches it but falls back to the start of the ramp forcing her to clime it again.

----

Confession Cam

Izzy: The entire time I was pretending I was chasing after my prey and I was going to eat it all up rawr!!

She says while in the bear suit

----

She gets to the door after crossing the wall and the barb wire crawl. She puts in the key successfully competing the course.

"Well looks like Yellow team needs to catch up now. Now Duncan your up."

"I choose to carve a head." He says being handed a knife and a a block of wood. He enters it he holds the knife in his mouth and the block of wood between his legs as he crosses the monkey bars. Then using the barb wire in the path a head of him be makes some groves in the block of wood. Taking the knife he begins to chisel at the wood. He begins with the focus of the sculptor which happen to be the eyes narrow and wide. Then cutting at the top he makes a smooth rounded top. Finally he gets out of the barb wire and he goes down the hole he uses the time to make the finishing touches n the head which resembles him but with more evil eyes and grin. He then uses the knife to help himself clime out the hole and towards the ramp. Climbing the ramp which shakes and shakes failing to make him fall he come sot the wall which again he uses the knife to help him scale it one at the top he grabs the card key. He jumps down and goes through the barb wire path crawling his way through it he then opens the door and crosses the finish line.

"Your up Goth girl" He says to her.

"Good job Duncan." DJ says to him.

"Yeah, you just don't screw up." He says to DJ

"Just trying to be friendly."

"I choose to package the groceries." She says to him getting to the starting line.

Being handed 5 bags from the plane Chris drops different products that would be expected to get at a food mart. Items include a carton of milk, a box of Mac n' cheese, Grapefruit, Chicken Breast, and Swiss Cheese. She holds the bags in her left hand as she jumps up grabbing the monkey bars. Going from bar to bar she grabs the card key and the Swiss cheese putting the cheese in a bag.

"This is quite easy. Ow." She says grabbing for the Grape frit which is pined agents the barb wire she puts it into the second bag. The barb wire cutting at her and her fabricated bags. She comes tot eh hole which contains the Milk slightly spilt from the fall, and the box of Mac n' cheese she grabs them putting them into the bag climbing out she drops the grape fruit forcing her to go back down to get it.

"Stupid fruit." She says to herself heading up the ramp grabbing the chicken breast putting them into a container as it shakes and the blood flows down the ramp. She gets to the wall climbing it she gets to the door using the cardkey to open it she finishes the race.

"Well that was stupid." She says to them. Izzy gives her a high five still in her bear suit.

"Do we have a volunteer? For the Yellow team!!" Coach yells out a the top of his lungs

"Sir yes sir." Eva screams out.

"Which one do you want to do!!?" He asks her

"I will do the folding clothes one right here." She says as she is handed his freshly cleaned laundry she holding over her shoulder as she goes through the monkey bars, trying to fold them as she goes through the various parts of the course. She comes to his underwear wish she tosses into the hole. She makes it to the door with ease with her shoulder she breaks down the door. She then tosses the clothing to him.

"No way am I doing that." She says to him pushing him down.

"Your very rude to speed it up DJ and Justin will go at the same time since she took out the door no need to locate the card key." He says rolling his eyes.

"I will polish the shoes." DJ says, handed a pair of black shoes which appear an array of colors

"And I will eat." Justin says being given 2 chilidogs. They both get to the start. Justin begins to eat the first chili dog as he goes through they money bars, DJ begins to polish the shoes once they get to the barb wire. They then go into the hole Justin finishes up the chilidogs and DJ the shoes, they head to the ramp then the barb wire path finally the finish line.

"Well you both made it."

"Heather your up." He says as his phone rings.

"One more thing only 4 people can go on the next course so both teams decide on 2 members that go."

----

Yellow

"Duncan, and Eva will be the best choices in my opinion." Bridgette says

"She is right your both tougher then nails."

'Fine we'll do it." Duncan says to them.

----

Blue

"No way am I doing it." Heather says

"You haven't even started this one. " Gwen says to Heather

" want to go on the next one." Izzy says to them

"Fine crazy girl can go." Heather says

"That leaves just one."

"I am to good looking to go." Justin says

"Fine. I'll go." Gwen says to them

"Okay eh." Ezekiel says cleaning his face from the sweat thinking they were going to pressure him to go.

-------------------------------------

Heather then steps up tot eh start of the first course

"I choose to change my Outfit." She tells him being handed some clothing articles.

Looking at the clothing she tosses them.

"I change my mind, I rather pick up trash, cause I rather pick it up then wear it." She tells him.

She gets to the start as trash is tossed into the course. She is handed a trash bag. Going across the monkey bars she jumps down afterwards picking up trash with its gunk all over the place.

"Screw this we are leading already so no need to do this." She tells them walking out of the course.

----

Confession Cam

Gwen: The nerve of that girl. If we lose she is so being voted off.

Heather: I don't pick up trash or put myself in danger got that people put themselves in danger for me. Its just the natural order of life.

Ezekiel: She does notice that we would have had a much better chance at winning if she completed this challenge.

Izzy: Well what can I say. But Izzy can say allot. And the nerve of that girl.

----

The come to the second course. It is fitted with a big gapping hole in the front, with a pit of electric eels at the bottom. A monkey bar bridge spans across one end to the other as it pulls onto a path of electric fences which are followed by a black mist that conceals barb wire, and pits that must be crossed by swinging on a vine like extension that hangs off the ceiling of the rig. Then they are forced into a room that is as dark as night with no lights or moon. They must find the switch that opens the door and allows them to cross the finish line, a timer is the only light in the room giving them 5 minutes to find said switch.

"Gwen your up first." Diver tells her as she gets to the start.

"There are ten stickers in total start." He informs her as she crossed the monkey bars felling that they are actually smothered in melted butter, she removes the first of ten stickers then she comes to the electric fences which force her to walk in a path giving her a choice she goes right which leads to the last fence that contains 3 stickers she takes them all off having herself shocked each time. She then walks into the black mist felling around she touches and yanks on one of the vines she fells with her feet noticing just ahead of her the ground seems to vanish she swings across as her eyes begin to adjust to the dark she removes 5 stickers from the vines. She gets to the room which closes from the back and is pitch black as she fells around for some kind of exit. She presses agents a button which opens the door to the finish line, removing the last sticker from the inside of the door.

"Well done. Your up next Eva and Duncan. Since the Safe for Duncan was going to be Chris's he complained so you both must avoid being eaten by alligators "

----

Confession Cam

Chris: You don't use some one's safe for safe cracking that's just screwy. Besides Duncan out of all people would take the money the guy is a harden criminal.

----

Duncan and Eva both get to the starting line and begin to cross, avoiding the Aligators that jump and try to munch at their skin. Each time one approaches her Eva will look at it and it get scared, Duncan is bitten on his but and he rushes through the electrical fences

"Owowowowow." He screams as he gets to the black mist the gator lets go of him after Eva yanks at its tail they then cross with the vines keeping their body above snapping Gators in the pits. Coming to the room, they fell around, Duncan fells a scaly figure with sharp teeth his eyes adjust.

"Oh woops." He says as Eva presses the switch.

"Come on." She says as the door shuts. He does and both of them pass.

"Izzy, your up but let us remove the gators first." He tells her as the lights turn on and the course is seeable and all electric fences turned off. Some interns then remove the Gators

----

Confession Cam

Coach Diver: You have any idea how hard it is constantly setting up the damn parts of it from the cardkey in the first one to the removal and addition of random stuff. Its hard.

----

After that is done the course returns to its original sate and Izzy's back faces the starting line as she falls into the pit her chin hitting one of the bars she uses that to grab is and she quickly then crosses the monkey bars. She shakes her head and laughs.

"That hurt, but was so cool. You rule Chin." She says to herself pointing at her Chin.

She then walks backwards through the fences constantly crashing into them.

"Lets do that again." She says her hair all puffed up from the electric shocks, she comes to the black mist and grabs on to the vine.

"Woauahahaha." She screams jumping from vine to vine backwards she jumps into the room and the door shuts. She fells around for the switch she presses it and the door opens for her and she walks out backwards.

"Blue team wins." Coach Diver says shaking his head at DJ.

----

Yellow

"Okay we need to pick one."

"On our side, Mine, Eva's, and Duncan's are open." Trent says

"I say we go to Trent's" Bridgette says.

"Fine Trent's it is." Eva says.

"We choose to go to Trent's." Duncan says to Coach Diver who circles it on both teams maps.

________________

They come to a large room painted on the walls is a time line of TDI- TDM. Including various Events such as RCMP chancing Izzy, and Owen winning.

"Welcome one and all to my Historical Challenge." Trent's mother says to them

"What do we have to do mom?" Trent ask

"To be or to not to be that is a question." She says to them.

----

Confession Cam

Duncan: First she is a music maniac then she is a lawyer now she is a Shakespearian scholar, these families keep getting freakier.

Bridgette: This is the first recurring person from the last family challenge we have had and me, Duncan and Trent remember what we had to do last time. Lindsey was nearly imposable to teach how to sing.

----

"You are going to try and solve a puzzle. Both puzzles are different." She tells them as she revels 2 2000 piece puzzles all the pieces randomized. The teams begin to look at them with thought. Trent quickly makes a connection and begins to connect pieces. Heather pushes her team away.

"Your all useless." She tells them

"Excuse me?" Gwen says to her as they start to fight. Izzy looks at the puzzle then at them.

"Heheehe." She laughs as she begins to put some pieces together, Justin and Ezekiel do the same as Heather and Gwen continue to fight. The yellow team however is solving the puzzle more like a team.

"I am never good at puzzles." Eva says to them

"Really me and my Aunt do them all the time." Bridgette says to them.

"Yeah and I know my mom this is a picture of a rock band I can tell right away and I know what picture already." Trent says to them

----

Confession Cam

Trent: I was trying to lose on my own will for Gwen in the beginning but decided agents it, I rather lose trying if I have to.

----

The puzzles begin to look more complete, The blue team is just about where the Yellow team is.

"Puzzles are easy for me." Izzy says connecting some more pieces

"Yes, and I have been given fan messages in puzzle form they like to see if I can find out who the hottest guy in the world is oh wait I know him heck I am him." Justin says looking at himself in a mirror, Izzy rolls her eyes at this. Ezekiel gets the bottom done. Duncan then elbows Trent.

"They are doing better then us." He tells him allowing Bridgette, and Trent to do the bulk of the puzzle only sorting out the edges along with DJ and Eva.

"Don't worry." Trent tells him as he connects many large middle pieces together they get closer to the end only 700 un connected pieces. Each team begins to connect and Gwen and Heather end their fight their and begin to help out. The edges are now done on both teams and the centers quickly fill in as they match them up before putting them in. Heather looks at her team.

""impressive for a bunch of halfwits." Gwen, Izzy and Ezekiel look at her in anger. Justin is too busy looking at himself still. Izzy punches Heather in the face knocking her down and unconscious.

"Damn." Gwen says looking at Izzy.

"You shut up now okay you HALF WIT." Izzy says in an angry tone.

----

Confession cam

Gwen: Boy I bet that felt good, I wish I did what she did.

Justin: Heather takes all the beef and I hardly take any. This alliance is going great, and now she as a reason to vote Izzy off, however I have my eye on someone else but Izzy is on my E-List. Then again everyone who isn't as good looking as me is on it, oh wait that is everybody then.

----

The teams near the end of the puzzles, Izzy gets ready to put in the final piece as Heather wakes up shaking her head.

"Move out of the way you halfwits she says shoving them away knocking the puzzle over and the pieces become scrambles some what again. Steam come sout of Gwen's and Izzy's ear.

"Can you one time just stop thinking you're the best and maybe we would have won." Gwen says to her. As Trent finishes his team puzzle.

"Congratulations Yellow team, Blue team decide on your next destination."

"We choose My place, since I am so good looking." Justin says to her he looks at himself in the mirror as if he was discussing it with his reflection which clearly would agree with him on everything if it had its own mind.

Izzy walks out with the map the next location circled she takes the front walking out.

______________________________________________________________________

**What could Justin's challenge be?**

**Who is in trouble?**

**Please comment, I hope you have enjoyed**

______________________________________________________________________


	49. Chapter 49 Family Matters

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen. _

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners. _

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Note: Including the Challenge(S) done this chapter 5 remain.

Also I was on vacation and began thinking about something.

_________________________________________

Chapter 49: Family Matters

Chris sits in his secrete film lot. "Last time on TDM the Blue team was able to brave the task Obstacle course, and nearly won the next challenge until Heather decided she was number one and shoved Izzy into the puzzle knocking it apart as Trent lead his team to victory. After the defeat Justin decided he and his peeps will do his challenge what will it be. Find out tonight on Total Drama Midway!!"

_________________________________________

The teams come to a large kitchen.

"You are here." Justin's agent says

"So Pierre what are we doing?" Justin asks him.

"Isn't it obvious you are going to cook, you see outside of being your agent I also own several five star restaurants. But just like my restraints the ingredients must be fresh as can be, now meats are in the freezer since they had to be shipped from my eatery in Vancouver. As for the others, they are hidden across the kitchen you have 15 minutes to collect every thing you can only that and anything in the storage freezer may your team use. As for the storage freezer a Green line of tape separates it into two sides the left will be the Yellow teams side and the right the Blue team's. After the 15 minute search period. Now who will be appointed head chefs?" He tells them.

"Me. I am going to be head Chef." Heather claims

"No, no no way are you going to be head chef." Gwen proclaims to Heather.

"Oh and you expect you too be head chef, I am the only one who can actually do anything on this team." Heather tells Gwen.

"Your haven't won us a challenge yet, you could not last in the first one, you failed in the second one, you also failed in the third one, and you gave up the fourth one since you rather not get dirty, nor wear fashion don'ts, then you ruin our chance to win the last one by pushing Izzy into the puzzle. So shut up." Gwen says to Heather

----

Confession Cam

Justin: I need to keep this alliance tight, I can't have her be knocked off yet, though I could get the other ladies to do my bidding. I know what I must do.

----

"Trent may I speak to you for a second." Justin says to him

"Sure dude what do you need?" He asks him walking away with him.

"Its about Gwen." He says whispering the rest into Trent's Ear.

"Oh my is that true?" He asks

"That's right it is true." Justin says to him patting his back.

"I understand." He tells him. They walk back to their respective teams.

"So what did he tell you Trent?" Bridgette asks him.

"Nothing of importance just something between two guys nothing more." He says to her, his face sweats a bit and he shakes his fingers.

"Okay…" She says looking at him with an odd look.

'So Justin tell me what did you tell him." Heather asks then Justin Whispers what he told Trent to Heather. Gwen finds this suspicious.

"Enlighten us Justin." She tells him, To keep a cover he tells them a fib.

"Oh I see, that is so devious." Gwen tells him.

"I am impressed." She then adds on.

"Okay okay no cook off, I can tell neither of your meals will meet up to my expectations and quite frankly the only food you tasted in quite some time does not even meet the expectations of that I feed my pet Dog Gruffles. Instead both teams will be connected by handcuffs where you will have to find some items that seems to have gone missing from me. Well not really, you see I just forgot that the storage freezer is on top of a volcano. And the first team to get to it wins, and will be air lifted back to the finish." Pierre tells them.

"Wait this place is near a volcano?" Duncan asks

"Yep." Chris says walking in his cell phone open.

"And knowing Chris its likely to be erupting soon."

"Perhaps, but why would I do that if I am here." Chris tells her.

"Good point." She says. Chris and Pierre then connect the teams together

"Ooh this is just like this one time when me and my fellow trainees had to do work tide together because we disobeyed our captain and his orders." Izzy says to them.

"It was really odd trying to go to the bathroom. Woo Commandos yeah. Broom broom!! Wooo yeah!!" She says getting exited yanking with her hands pulling at her team.

The order in which they are cuffed for the blue team the far left and lead is Justin, the one after him is Gwen, followed by Izzy, and then Heather, then finally Ezekiel. The Yellow team is ordered, Duncan in front followed by, DJ, then Bridgette, and then Trent finally there is Eva at the boot. The walk out and are shown the path to the volcano on the map.

"Go." Pierre says to the teams having them head on out to the Volcano's summit

----

Confession Cam

Gwen: I can hardly stand in the same room as Heather, and they expect me to be hand cuffed to her.

She says while still handcuffed to the rest of her team

Heather: I don't like it just as much as you.

Justin: This place is a little cramped.

Heather: I need a seat.

Izzy: Hey look Owen seems to have ate the Toilet bowl seat awesome

She says as Heather falls in.

Everyone but Heather: Hahaahaaha

Heather: Help me up!!

Justin: Sorry, but bending like that is bad for my back tendons and I have a modeling contract for them too.

----

The Blue team is slightly ahead they are in the woods, see able in the back ground is Ezekiel's mother who is looking for something.

"Where is that darn shoe." She can be heard saying. The Yellow team catches up to them as they come to a cave.

"This place is dark." Bridgette says

"Don't worry your little head I have great night vision I can find my way out of here with ease" Duncan informs Bridgette as he pulls his team a certain direction the blue team follows them.

"Say we break ahead of them eh." Ezekiel suggest

"You have it all mixed up my friend, Duncan seems to know the way around here we would just run into stuff we should follow him until we get out of the cave then we can make a run for it." Justin tells the home-schooled kid.

"So that's how your going to play it huh." Duncan says as he yanks his team in many directions, Justin as his team follow him around, even sudden stops and wrong turns as Duncan attempts to put Justin off course in the wrong direction so his team may get a sizeable lead. Trent however shows Justin the path by dropping rocks which are mere props on the way showing the path that he had walked with the others.

----

Confession Cam

The 5 of them are chained together but 4 at a time are out side the confessional with the door shit so that the person speaking may do so privately

Trent: Is this good enough? Should I be doing this, I fell, I fell so dirty doing this

Duncan: What is he doing, trying to help them out, what exactly did Justin tell him. Is this some kind off alliance if so I need to counter it so that I don't fall behind it's the number one rule of Juvy well other then don't drop the soap. The rule is have people you can have back you up.

----

Once outside the cave the two teams look at the large volcano with two paths each one slightly different then the other, the Blue team takes the left and the Yellow team takes the right, they both go up a narrow passage way as Trent kicks some rocks down pretending to have trip letting the other team get further up the side of the volcano.

"Are you klutz or something?" Duncan asks him, he is slightly in a furry towards Trent for his actions thus far

"No, just tripped Duncan."

"You two been in a lot of turmoil all the sudden. Tell me what's going on." Bridgette says to them.

"Can it sister, we don't have time for this they are pulling a head." Duncan says to her as he and Eva pull the team on ward.

"Someone is just upset that Courtney was voted off." Bridgette says to herself but loud enough for that Duncan can hear.

"Maybe I am and for that manner, is why I want to win this challenge to have Heather or Izzy voted off since they are two who voted her off."

"She got voted off do to a rule."

"I know that's why I love that women."

"You guys they are at the top." DJ says as they look up seeing the other team have their handcuffs removed as they get the storage container into the Helicopter and then themselves.

"This was so much more successful then the training I went through." Izzy says to them.

"Ah I am to sexy for these handcuffs, to sexy for these handcuffs so sexy it hurts." Justin sings to himself getting an awkward look by his team.

"Great now we have to get our way back on foot!!" Eva says as she breaks the handcuffs and walks on her own back

They then get to the place as they now choose the next location.

"We choose Eva!" Bridgette declares they are then lead to the location of Eva's challenge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They come to a gym.

"Shocking. Looks like it's a work out challenge." Gwen says sarcastically.

"I don't do heavy lifting." Heather says to her team.

"Oh you are going to do what ever it is that you are told after all because of you we lost Trent's challenge, and nearly lost DJ's challenge!!" Izzy yells out

----

Confession Cam

Chris: Here on TDM we love conflict and these fights with in the teams are making some great television lets see if we can help them sort them out by making them worse.

----

Eva's trainer comes in holding 10 bags he puts them each down.

"On the left are the bags for the girls, and the right the guys. Once you retrieve your bag return to your team." He tells them each of them taking their bags all but Eva and DJ struggle to carry them.

"What is in these?" Duncan asks

"Weights"

----

Confession Cam

Gwen: I knew it. Weights. How predict table

----

"Let me explain what you are too do with these, you will lift them to a table and another person will lift them to another table up some stares to another table on a rest area of the stairs and so forth until you reach the top each bag is a different weight. Select your order. And if the bag touches the ground at anytime your attempt ends there."

----

Yellow

"I'll carry it to the first table, since I am the weakest physically on the team." Bridgette says

"That's cool, I'll carry it second." Trent says

"I got third." Eva says to them.

"Then I'll take 4th and DJ will take fifth" Duncan says to them.

----

Blue

"I'll carry first, so I can get it done with faster." Heather says

"Fine what ever, I'll carry second." Gwen says

"I'll get third Eh." Ezekiel says

"I pick third because of a dream I had eh." He adds on

"I dreamed once, and in the dream I became even sexier. I have not a clue how its possible but I did." Justin says breaking his shirt as all the girls drool.

"Anyway I choose last so that the Heavens can see the great beauty that is me, Justin." He says to them.

----

"If you weaklings are ready lets get started." He says as they line up.

"Go." He says as Heather and Bridgette pick up the first bag struggling to keep it above ground moving, Bridgette moves slightly faster then Heather getting her bag to Trent who carries it to Eva who quickly gets it to Duncan and then to DJ as Heather gets it to Gwen, who gets it to Ezekiel who falls over dropping it.

"Ow. That had to hurt." Gwen says to herself

"That was so cool." Izzy says pointing to him.

DJ puts the bag on to the top stair as they score the first point and get back into position.

The next bag the Yellow tam quickly gets to the top even before Heather gets it to Gwen. The third bag begins, and Bridgette trips up and Heather gets it to Gwen, who gets it to Ezekiel with out falling this time he struggles his way to Izzy, who huffs and puffs trying to carry it up stairs she losses her footing for a second but gets it to Justin who struggles getting to the top.

"Yeah, Woo yeah we did it." Izzy says happily.

"We still need to win the next two crazy girl." Heather says to her.

"Shut it. Or I'll introduce you to all five of my friends." Izzy says making a fist. As an Explosion happens everyone is knocked to the wall.

"What was that?" Trent asks

Chris walks out holding a bomb trigger.

"I thought this challenge needed to be jazzed up so I decided to put you on a 2 minute timer if you can't get to the next person with in two minutes I blast you in a explosion. And I really hope to use them cause I have a no waiting policy.

"You, need to mind your own business this is my challenge not yours pretty boy." Eva's trainer says picking him up taking the trigger from him throwing him into a bush outside the building. The begin the fourth bag as they quickly get to the next one, then the next contestant takes it, it gets to Eva who pulls ahead of Izzy getting closer to DJ then Izzy to Justin. Justin seeing this rips off his shirt as Eva drops it Izzy as her eyes shut from the struggle to carry it while handing it to him.

"Whew." She says as Eva regains focus but is to late in doing so as Justin had reached the top.

The teams get into the position for the final time, Bridgette and Heather pick up the Heaviest bags. The struggle their way to Trent and Gwen, Trent begins to Untie his won shows but does so secretly acting as if he as an itch. Once handed it Trent trips on the stairs and Heather falls backwards as a result both bags touch the floor simultaneously.

"Looks like this part of the challenge is a tie. For the tie breaker which I was hoping not to have to pitch to you. Each team will select a member of the opposing team to compete in the tie breaking challenge which is a lift off.

"We choose Heather." Duncan says

"Fine we choose Bridgette." Heather counters as the two ladies get to the line. And are given two 50 pound weights.

"Oh my." They say looking at it.

"Can we call a time out before we continue?" Heather asks. Her face worried as this falls under heavy lifting. Bridgette nods her head at the thought of a recess.

"Fine each team is awarded a five minute recess to have the lifters retain strength and the lifter who carries them the furthest and longest wins."

----

Confession Cam

Izzy: Izzy is fed up with her I think we may be better off if we just throw her in the fridge or something like Lashawana did last season.

Heather: Heavy lifting is not my thing.

Bridgette: I am looking at her thinking no way do I lose this challenge simple as a pie I am going to have successes in this. No doubt in my mind her me first way of life will be her down fall.

----

"Five minute recess over." He says to them as they get to the weights they each finish up the last of water bottle and lift up the weights. Both of them in struggle make it forward a few inches as Heather's paths rip reveling her undies which embarrasses her, dropping the weights on her foot which causes her to jump up in pain as both teams and the trainer can't help but laugh.

"I thought I raised you better then that young lady." Eva's dad says with toilet paper on his shoe. Duncan gives a slight giggle as he is then elbowed in the stomach by Eva.

"Dad! I am sorry." She says to him.

"Stro did you begin the challenge with out me."

"And finished. Your daughter's team won." He tells Eva's father.

"And good job my girl but I have to go again." He says rushing into the bathroom.

----

Confession Cam

Chef: What it was not my cooking.

----

"Blue team choose wisely of what the next location you go to will be."

----

Blue

All but Heather are present as she goes to get a change of pants.

"Okay Duncan, Izzy, and Heather are the only ones left.

"If Izzy's brother is anything like she is I am afraid of his challenge. We already know how Damien can be so that leaves Duncan in my opinion." Gwen says

"My brother is pretty mellow compared to me but he loved or perhaps loves again cars so lets do Duncan so we will have the last two just incase we need to pull for the overall tie." Izzy says to them

"We pick Duncan eh." Ezekiel says to the trainer as the maps are marked and Heather returns they make their way to the net location.

_________________________________________________

**What could Duncan's challenge be?**

**If you have any questions please asks.**

**The family challenges should becoming to an end with in the next two chapters maybe three. Afterwards will be the review chapter which will bring to light some of the dark such as why person X was eliminated. So please asks Questions so they can be answered in the chapter.**


	50. Chapter 50 CSI Wawanakwa, and Speed Ra

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen._

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners._

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best_

NightOfAThousandDreams: Thanks for the comment. Really thank you that is one of the best I have ever received it told me what I can do to improve and did so in a kind way. It was not all fluff nor was it a flame or troll bait in which me and you argue back and forth for your own sick amusement. As for why the first chapter was completely underline that was by mistake the underlining was just meant to be for the disclaimer part but the computer decided to do the entire chapter when I posted it, I at the time had no clue how to fix it and I never really took it upon myself to fix it once I knew I could until you brought it up that is…. Guess I was just lazy. Again thank you so much, really appreciate it.

------------

Chapter 50: CSI Wawanakwa, and Speed Racers

Chris is in the secrete film location. "Last time on Total Drama Midway the 10 City folks continue their pursues, Bridgette gained her teams respect when she won the weights compotation given by Eva's trainer Stro. However arguments got the better of them in the previous challenge as Justin lead his team to the top proofing that Heather is in fact useless how will she manage to stay on? Will she stay on and will Justin ever go a day with out looking at himself or having people look at him in aw find out soon on Total Drama Midway!!"

-----------

The are at the police station. Duncan's parents stand at the door. Duncan takes a nice long whiff of the place.

"Ah this brings back good memories, good, good memories." Duncan say s as the others look at him with an awkward face.

"Yes, plenty of good times son, like that time you were brought up on charges of kidnapping." His dad says enraged at his son.

"John, leave him be the kid is in front of his friends they don't have to hear this nonsense." His mother says defending him.

"Oh yeah that was awesome." Duncan says laughing at the memory.

"Come on spell it? What happen Duncan?" Gwen asks him. All 9 of the other contestants along with Chris and Chef listen closely.

"This kid had this new video game but was too much of a jerk to let me borrow it, so I kidnapped him for a period of time forcing him to watch me play his game he so desperately tried to keep away from the likes of me." Duncan says to them.

"Then there is that time when you burnt the neighbor girl's tricycle at a bonfire."

"Oh yeah that was one hot ride." He says getting a light chuckle from Ezekiel at his humor.

"John!! Just tell them their challenge." She demands to her husband.

"Fine then, here is how it works. You are going to play a glorified version of the game clue. Each team will be presented with a case one of the 12 voted off contestants are the wrongdoer first team to find out who and to piece together the evidence given to you wins." John explains to the teams.

"Now for your briefing on the case. Recently at Playa De losers one of the twelve you have booted off the show had stolen something that belongs to Chris. Each team will be given a separate room and given an equal amount of evidence on who did it. We already know after all me and honeyboo are ace crime investigators." Duncan's mother says to them.

"So that means it could be Beth, Harold, Sadie, Katie, Cody, Noah, Owen, Leshawana, Geoff, Lindsey, Courtney, or Tyler." John tells the ten city folk as they head to their rooms.

__________________

Over with the Yellow Team. Duncan takes out some papers.

"I am taking charge in this after all I am a criminal myself I know how it works from their mind." Duncan says to them.

"My mom and dad are both lawyers so I know the legal side of things such as how to present evidence and how to use it to declare who did the crime." Trent says to them. Bridgette looks threw the papers of the campers.

"We if it was food that be easy it be Owen." DJ says to them.

"Yeah what was stolen?" Eva asks looking puzzled as Duncan takes out a piece of paper. On the paper it reads.

"Stolen a pair of Demino Sunglasses."

In the other room the blue team comes across the same paper.

"Demino Sunglasses. Aren't those really, really expensive?" Gwen asks

"Yeah eh. My father says those sunglasses are enough to buy a cheep car." Ezekiel says to them.

"Who would gain from stealing them from Chris?" Justin asks them.

"Courtney!" The other four all say in Unisom

"Courtney, after all that rat was kicked off by a rule she will likely try to get back at Chris in someway." Izzy says to them.

"Yeah but she would be to obvious lets go through the evidence." Heather suggest.

----

Confession Cam

Heather: Am I the only one with a brain around here, I mean really do I have to do everything.

----

The Yellow tam is going threw a bit of spoken evidence that the culprit got to the area the glasses were being held in 1 minute and 30 seconds from a near by location.

"Okay this evince would likely rule out Noah." Bridgette say as that is out of his physical abilities.

"I would also rule out Beth. This evidence right here rules her out as she, Sadie, and Katie were with Chris at the time. It says he was explaining something to them." Trent says to them.

"Why not rule out Sadie and Katie as well then?" Eva asks confused.

"If you read on those two left in the middle of it all and reported the glasses stolen." Trent adds on.

The Blue team is looking at evidence and Justin simultaneously.

"Shouldn't we be focusing on the case."

"Yeah and you." Gwen says to the model.

"Oh. Okay then." He says smiling.

"I would rule out Lindsey." Heather says

"Why is that?" Gwen asks

"She is stupid she would have been caught wearing them if she took it." She explains to Gwen.

"So we ruled out Lindsey, and Noah so far. Who can run that quickly out of the current losers?" Justin asks

"I would say Geoff is the most physically fit of them eh." Ezekiel says, the others nod thinking of the others Beth, Harold, Sadie, Katie, Leshawana, Owen, Tyler, Cody, and Courtney.

"Based on the speed part Beth should be ruled out as well, me and her had a race and I creamed her." Izzy claims to them.

"That and she was with Chris when Sadie and Katie screamed the glasses had been stolen." Heather says he eyes looking at Izzy as if she was better then her she then gives the same look to everyone including Justin.

The yellow team begins to review the profiles of Cody, Courtney, Harold, and Tyler.

"Tyler would not go that low. He rather win the glasses in a contest after all he loves competition even if he does suck at it." Eva says to them rolling her eyes.

"Yeah stealing is not something he would do."

"None of them would steal with out a motive." Duncan says to his team they all look at him waiting for a further explanation.

"We have to think why would such a person steal the glasses. Courtney my girl she is obvious why she would if she did and that's to get back at Chris for kicking her off. Cody is to look cool and hit on the ladies." Duncan says as they look deeper into Cody and Courtney.

In the other room the other team looks at Cody's motive themselves

"I say he could not do it after all during my short stay there he admitted that he learnt his lesson of going after every girl now he just goes after Gwen." Justin tells them.

"I don't know wither I should be flattered or disturbed." Gwen says to herself

----

Confession Cam

Gwen: Just when I thought things could not get creepier

----

"So who does that ;eave as the possible culprits?" Gwen asks

"It leaves Wizard, Tubby, CIT, Sporty, BFFFLS and Ghetto." Izzy tells her looking at their papers.

"Well I say for sure we can eliminate Sadie and Katie." Heather says

"They share a brain and neither of them are smart enough to pull this off. After all they are likely busy looking at photos of my butt, and who can blame them I have a great butt." Justin says having the camera men focus on his butt. He holds a mirror to it as well.

"I agree, those two would never do such a thing they are so fun!" Izzy says aloud taking a bite of a raw fish having her team look at her worried, before the camera man continues his focus on Justin's butt.

In the Yellow teams room they toss away Leshawana's paper. Then Geoff's then Owen's paper.

"That leaves Harold or Courtneeeeeeey." Duncan says as he begins to see something.

"It as to be her." Trent says

"I say no it as to be Harold, after all he wants to frame Courtney so I will pick her and she would be mad at me and break up with me." Duncan says to them.

"Umm no Duncan its clearly her." Eva says to him

"NO it can't be she'll never survive in the big house." Duncan says grabbing DJ's shirt.

"Sorry dude but it is." DJ says to him

"Yeah and we will say it wither you like it or not!!" Eva tells him.

"Fine announce that we are ready." Duncan says disappointed

Meanwhile the blue team comes to Geoff and Courtney as the final two.

"No way Geoff would do such a thing. I would know he is the nicest person I know." Gwen says to them.

"Alright lets announce that Courtney is the one who had did the crime. As for me if being sexy was a crime I'd be guilty has charged."

Both teams head out of the room holding the evidence.

"I see both teams have come with an answer."

"That's right we have."

"Well, since Duncan is our son as embarrassed as I am to admit that. He is so I need to show him some support or my honeybee Crystal will be complaining about it for until who knows when. So His team can present first." John says

"Alright Trent you're the one to show it off."

"Got you."

----

Confession Cam

Trent: Unless they are numb skulled and did not come to the conclusion f Courtney but how is that possible not sure about Izzy, Justin, Heather and Ezekiel but Gwen, Gwen is hot and smart a deadly combination trust me.

----

"We have concluded that Courtney had committed the crime. The time reference in which it was said the crime was committed is to quick for a person like Noah and on that day it was said that a new shipment of food was given out so Owen is taken out of the mix. Besides she is the only one with a motive to do something like that after the way she was kicked off." Trent says being interrupted by Duncan.

"Which was totally unfair miss you babe." He says to the camera

'As I was saying, the last piece f evidence that I saw which confessed me that she had done it was the fact of how it was stolen. Duncan explained that out of all the contestants on the show only he and Courtney knew that method since he had invited it himself and only taught her during the B&E of the camp kitchen last season before he elimination by Harold switching the votes." Trent explains.

"Very good now the other team will come to front and present their side."

"Yes, I will present it." Heather says taking the charge. Izzy and Gwen grunt at her.

Heather takes out a piece of paper.

"It is Courtney obviously. Does not take a genius to figure that out."

----

Confession Cam

Trent: Good, they figured it was her hopefully either their evidence is better or the same. I don't want to risk having Gwen go off. I still haven't declared my undying love for her in song. Listen to it I want to know how it is before I sing it to her.

Gwen… Your Vision makes my heart beat fast. Your voice makes me sweat like a nervous wreck oh just the thought of you makes me crazed.

When I see you I am reminded that you are the one for me.

Oh you're the one from me.

I'd wake up in a crummy motel in down town Toronto,

if it meant being with you just a little just a little bit longer.

Just the sound of your name,

the tone of your voice oh I if could only dream as sweet as they.

I close my eyes and as if imprinted to my brain all I see if you,

every moment I invasion you.

Please don't leave me yet.

Pleased don't leave me yet.

Lets be together just a little bit longer….

Just a little bit longer

Oh it would be just you and me.

Gwen don't leave me yet.

----

"I.. I mean We have concluded Courtney because Sadie, and Katie are too stupid, Noah is too slow, Cody is to much into ladies, Geoff is too dimwitted. As for the rest the same as Geoff especially Owen." Heather says to them. Izzy then grabs Heather's arm and bends it behind her back. Taking her foot she then brings the selfish girl to the ground.

"Let go of me crazy girl!!"

"Your really in the position to make demands are you!" Izzy hollers at her as she continues to keep Heather with in the hold.

"By the show of evidence . Yellow team wins."

"See what you did Izzy, we lost!!."

"Oh so insulting everyone is okay, especially my Owen!!" She says throwing Heather to the ground walking out upset.

"Um. We choose Izzy's challenge next." Gwen says. It is circled as they head to the location Gwen walks up to Izzy.

"Look, Izzy I understand how you fell she is just mean sure I think your crazy but just let it go she will be Heather. You be Izzy." Gwen says to her.

"Thanks to an extent. She just disserves a beating."

"Your right, how about after the challenges." Gwen says to her as the two girls give each other a high five.

_______________________________________________

The come to a race track and see two 18 wheelers.

"Big Brother." Izzy says running to him hugging him

----

Confession Cam

Izzy: My brother was like my best friend all my childhood, the kids at the school outside a select view feared me cause I was really crazy. But no matter how I was made fun of, my brother would always cheer me up. Also the fact that I could beat them up with ease made me fell better too.

----

"Alright, each team will be given a truck to use. The opposing team will first destroy that truck then the team who controls the truck will use the wreckage to build a racing machine that can travel in water and on land, While transporting a flag pole. Then it will have to be able to raise the flag poll." Carter explains to them being hugged by his younger sister.

"Okay time for the coin toss." Carter says

"We choose heads." Duncan says

"Heads it is." Carter says after he had flipped it.

"Okay you get the first choice how will your team destroy my Sister's team truck will you One have is shredded. Will you have it dropped from 1000 feet in the air, or will you have a filet of monster trucks run over it." He asks them as they think of how to destroy the truck.

"I say we run it over smashing it like a pulp." Eva says punching her fist into her hand.

"We should shred it, it would make it pretty worthless." Bridgette suggest.

"We are going with the monster trucks, why because me and my brothers once hijacked one." Duncan says to them

"You did what now?" DJ asks as Duncan doesn't answer him just saying they are going with the third choice to Carter.

A fleet of monster trucks come by driven by the other family members of the ones who have a licenses. It is flattened mostly by the trucks. Duncan gives the drivers a thumbs up.

"Now you guys choose from the other two choices."

"I say we slice and dice." Izzy says making a sound effects.

"No, we should drop it, from the high up." Justin says

"Oh alright lets vote on it any one who says we should dump it raise their hand." Heather says as She, Izzy, and Justin all raise their hands.

"But I thought you wanted it to be sliced?' Gwen asks her

"It doesn't matter to me, both ways are awesome. Come on my brother bring out the crane yeah, woo, woo!" Izzy says in excitement honking and imaginary truck horn. A crane driven by Chef comes out and attaches to the 18 wheeler lifting it up into the air it drops it down it crushes into itself and catches on fire, but is quickly put out.

"That was so awesome." Izzy says as she decides to Snake dance in celebration.

"Come on, follow me." Izzy says as she cartwheels to the wreckage. Justin rolls his eyes, as does Gwen and Heather though unlike Heather, Gwen as a slight smile on her face and Justin is now focused on himself instead of making a grunting noise like Heather.

"Follow me" Duncan tells his team taking charge in a much more calm manner as he casually walks to the wrecks age they are given some paper to draw their design on.

"We should, have a sturdy and long base to balance the flag pole." Duncan says

"But wouldn't that take away from the speed." DJ says as she draws safety measurements all over the structure.

"You are making additions to it that would make the speed zero." Bridgette informs him pointing out the safety processions made my DJ before. Eva, and Trent are seen melding together the base for the water trip. Duncan is putting together the body along with Bridgette.

"DJ, you decide how to paint it." Duncan tells him

"Yeah, DJ, you're a great painter." Bridgette says with a nervous smile.

----

Confession Cam

Duncan: No way am I going to let him work on this. He is a pathetic builder after all his bike from last season had to be pushed to move, that's just sad.

Bridgette: I don't really think he is a great painter heck he is really, really bad. I mean totally awful, just an eye sore to look at but Duncan is right he will lose us this challenge.

DJ: I can't believe she really appreciates my painting skills, but I do fell kind of let down but I can see why. Momma says do what's best for the team and if its not helping in the construction of the vehicle then I will do what job is given to me no matter how horrible it is. No matter what.

----

Izzy is seen putting together the base of the truck with Gwen as Heather puts on the wheels having it become mobile on land, Justin is avoiding getting himself dirty.

----

Confession Cam

Justin: Sorry but, that would just disturb my dashing good looks.

Carter: Come on dude, a little hard labor goes a long way.

----

They then connect the back to the front of the truck which had to be remade after the monster trucks had flattened it before, the front contains one seat, and a steering wheel, the back contains four seats, with speed breaks, that when released would increase the speed of the vehicle, as well as a grabbier for the flag pole and a position that the 4 on the back could hold it steady if need be. Izzy then attaches the water base using the rubber from the tires that would inflate once water enters the system and a handle that would release the water one they were out of the water.

"This is so much fun, I love building stuff." Izzy says to her team.

"I am so glad your having so much fun, I don't want to take any of it from you so you do all my work and I look at myself." Justin says to her in a sly way.

"I don't mind, its fun to me after all I can make it as fast as a Cheetah." Izzy tells him as both teams begin to put the finishing touches onto the vehicles after Izzy and DJ paint them. Izzy in a green color with swirls that change in shade, and DJ in bunnies.

"Hahahahaha." Heather laughs/

"This is so your fault if we lose." Duncan says to DJ.

----

Confession Cam

Duncan: I will not be allowed to live this down, bunnies why did she have to let him paint, and they don't even look like bunnies they look like white blobs with long ears and feet.

DJ: Duncan can blame me if he wants I think they are cute besides its his design so if we lose this is on his head and he knows it.

----

Both teams get to the starting line and put on some cargo given to them by Carter and then they add their flag pole to the back.

"I call driver!" Heather says taking the driver seat, as Izzy, Justin, Ezekiel, and Gwen all take the back seats.

"I'll drive for us." Duncan claims taking the seat as the rest of them take the back.

Carter gets to the sidelines.

"Good luck sis." He says before waiving the flag for them to go. Heather and Duncan both pull on what use to be the truck horn to get the Engine moving the trucks then begin to move forwards.

"Hey you guys, I built this with plenty of secret weapons." Izzy says showing them the different strings on the floor beneath the four of them.

"Good work Izzy, but lets wait and see if we even need to use them eh." Ezekiel says his face begins to swell up.

"Hey Zeke you alright?" Izzy asks him

"Yeah I am just swell." He says as you see his eye lids become Heavy.

"Heather we are going to increase the speed we need tog et Ezekiel to the infirmary." Gwen informs her as she lets her speed switch go off making them take an early lead over Duncan and the Yellow team, who uses a short cut to catch up to them. Izzy then opens some spikes that force Duncan to stop, reverse and go around them buying them some time to get further up ahead.

"Come on your not going to get away." Duncan says as a canon comes out and you see Eva inside it with a helmet on, it fires at the blue teams Vehicle and Eva begins to tear it up as it touches water the floating devise come son and they begin to push it forward, as Izzy and Eva face off. Eva punches at Izzy, who jumps up to dodge it kicking her into the water. Eva is then fished up by DJ.

"Woo, no one messes around with me." Izzy says to Eva as she is fished out. The transition form water to land as Izzy fall over onto her butt.

"Heehaue. That was fun." Izzy says returning to her seat rubbing her bum lightly.

"You okay Izzy?" Ezekiel asks her his swelling down a little thanks to Gwen putting some Ice on it

"I am fine, we are more considered about you." Izzy tells him showing her concern for him, while giving Gwen a thumbs up for her use of ice to reduce the puffiness on Ezekiel's head.

On the other vehicle as they come to the final stretch just 15 feet behind Izzy and her team. Eva spits out a fish.

"We need to get her back." Eva says to them

"Yeah well lets hurry it us." Duncan says to her.

"Guys look out." Trent says as he sees Izzy firing arrows at them, making holes through our the deck, DJ then throws some dirty in the direction of them but it is blown back at his face.

"That was pathetic dude." Duncan tells him. The blue team crosses the finish line first, and attaches their flag pole to a harness, and begins to pull it up. All five of them until Izzy lets go taking all her traps and placing them in front of the finish line to obstruct the other team even if for a moment. She then returns to help pull it up. The yellow team gets their and quickly removes of the traps in their way after harnessing their flag pole they quickly begin to pull it up, gaining ground relatively quickly on the Blue team but it ends up too late as their flag stands proudly just moments before their flag.

"The winners are my sisters team!" Carter says happily, and glad that his sister had won. She again hugs him and Trent walks over to Gwen.

"Good luck Gwen." He tells her.

"You two." She says as they kiss, and Carter circles on both maps the location of Heathers challenge.

"Ugh. Justin we need to talk." Heather says to him.

"We can't let them kiss." She says to him as it then fades to black, then Carter appears talking to them all.

"Be very careful on your up coming challenge this kid is really messed up. Chris actually has a medical team a professional one waiting in the building jus tin case something goes wrong and one of you get hurt, as well as a restraining order that goes into place on the boy once the challenge ends. And they leave." Carter tells them as they then Gulp heading to the final location.

_____________________________________________

**What in the world could Heather's brother Damien have in mind that Chris would fear for their wellbeing?**

**Again please ask questions. Please comment telling me what you think and other stuff.**


	51. Chapter 51 Broken Love

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen._

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners._

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best_

___________________________________

Chapter 51: Broken Love

Chris is in the secrete film lot. "Last time on TDM the 10 played crime scene investigators and Trent showed how to lay down the facts leading his team to victory then in the semi final challenge they had a race to the finish with Izzy making her brother proud by leading her team to victory but thing is they still trail by a point and with only a single challenge left all they can do is shoot for the tie will they make it how high will ratings be? Who will be going to Playa de losers? Find out tonight on Total Drama Midway."

_____________________________________

They stand out side what looks like an entrance to a subway.

"What are you losers waiting for?!" A boy's voice can be heard coming from the bottom of the stairwell. Izzy bolts her way down tripping down the stairs falling on Damien.

"Oops sorry about that, I just remembered how much fun you were last time!" Izzy says to him. As she as a flash back of the last time. She imagines herself in the water torture machine laughing and mocking him.

"Don't remind me I still have to get you." He tells her the others follow Izzy down but much more slow and methodical.

"So DJ was he really that bad?" Bridgette asks him.

"Yeah he was horrible. I can't even begin to explain it." DJ says, Bridgette gives a gulp.

"Your just over reacting how can he be that bad." Eva says to him.

"No Rage girl he is not I live with the brat and he is normally much worse." Heather tells her.

"Call me that again and you'll have bigger problems then a bratty little brother!!" Eva says to Heather

"Ah the sub ways that brings back some good times." Duncan says to them.

"Not for me, the lighting in the subway is poor so pictures of me come out horrible and it smells like piss and this one is no exception." Justin says as he looks at himself in the mirror. They soon get to the bottom.

"Finally I have seen tormented turtles move faster then you! You Losers!" Damien says as he leads them to the train tracks. Over the tracks appear a pair of giant dice. And next to them appears a button.

"Here is how my game works you will press the button to roll the dice the higher the total the more pain I cause to you. If you ask to be released you will be sort of muhahahahehehuhukukuku all the losers of you bunch of losers will be put into solitary confinement in side there I will torture you with various of torments!!! You'll be begging for mercy soon. Now sister please roll firsts." He tells her as she presses the button. She does and rolls a 6 and 4.

"Oh joy that's the third highest I was hoping for a 11 or 12 but this will do just great." He says as he takes out a device it is two appendage like attachments on a wheeled service he then adjust it to Heather's height and then as Chef help him attach her to it but holding her arms still and keeping them in place with leather straps, then the same with her feet. Soon after Chef helps him adjust it so that the appendages are at Heather's head, connecting a wire to it Chef cranks it so that it begins to squeeze heathers head Damien then scratches a chalk bored which causes a screeching noise to be transferred through the wire into Heather's ears

"HaHAha Guhagahaga"

"You were right he is that bad!" Duncan says as shocked as everyone else at the brutality of the challenge.

"Chef we all don't like her but really this is going to far can't you restrain him can't you or Chris do anything." Gwen says

"Sorry we can't we have a contract, all he can't do is porously kill you or seriously injure you like remove an arm." Chef tells her.

"I am sure the dice will agree with me I am too pretty to be hurt." Justin says looking at himself still.

"You just have to last until I fell like letting you go sis, hehehe wooo hahaha." He says making worse and worse screeching noises into the deceives.

"Now before I get bored please DJ you coward roll." He says to him as he rolls double ones.

"Aw man that's it well this will only sting." He says taking a needle and pocking DJ hard in the stomach with it.

"That did sting." He says, Damien then grunts as he removes the needle cleaning off its tip and tossing it away.

"At least he is hygienic." DJ says

"Yeah really." Bridgette responds.

"That was a bore your up next pretty boy." He says as Justin rolls an eight.

"Oh much more fun you are I will make sure this hurts allot." He says as he takes out a bottle of beer.

"Your too young to drink that." Duncan informs him.

"Yeah your only 11 right. We are all 16 or 17 years old and we can't drink it." Izzy says to him.

"Who ever says I am going to drink it." He says as he pours it all over Justin but it evaporates.

"Augh." He says taking more and more until it does not. He then takes a match and throws it at Justin having him catch on fire .

"Owy, Ow, Ow, Ow Ow, it burns it burns bad my skin fells like its on fire."

"That's because it is dude." DJ says to him.

"Put it out, dude I will give you my next modeling paycheck if you just put it out before it blemishes my perfect exterior!" Justin says to the brat.

"Fine" He says pouring water on it reveling that Justin had been blistered in some areas and the lower half of his face as a burn on it.

----

Confession Cam

Justin: My face oh my perfect face how could this have happen! OH my I need a makeup artist to cover it up but that's it I need to find Pierre

----

"That's one proven loser come on you dorks can't be done with that yet." Damien says to them as he spins a keychain on his hands.

'What's that." Heather asks him looking upset at him. The key chain is that of a flower.

"Oh this is just the key to your new car sis, mom personalized the chain."

'They got me a new car eeeee." She says joyfully then a glummy look comes across her face

"What are you going to do."

"Oh you'll see heehawed huarache oh kukuku." He laughs in a psychotic way bending his back a crack from it can be heard.

'Who is next uh, who ah I know Duncan you like to act tough lets see your spin on live." He says to the criminal in a demonic voice which freaks out the contestants.

Duncan pressed the button rolling the dice he ends up rolling a 1 and a 5 totaling to 6. Damien still with the demonic look on his face grunts at the number taking the keys to Heathers car he scratches the chalkboard having the screeching noise hit through the devise that continues to squeeze Heather's head

"agauahaauagau!!!" She screams out in massive pain.

"Ah music to my hears." He says listing to her scream.

__________________

Else where in a room Duncan's parents, and Trent's mother sit in a room with Chris and Chef.

"Okay so can you please help us file a suit that will have us be able to have a full restraining order on him?" Chef asks them almost despite to have it happen. His eyes are like that of a puppy when he does this.

"Yes it would be simple besides, he can harm my Trent." Trent's mother says to him.

"Yes and my Duncan." The other mother says to them as well.

"Maybe it would be better if he stayed then perhaps something like this will teach our son a lesson." His father says getting a shocked look from the others.

"You have serious issues dude." Chris says to him.

_____________________

Back at the subway tunnel the six Duncan had rolled is still present on the floor as he wait's the challenge by Damien, Justin had left in search of Pierre

"Ah Sister how you felling like a bunch of picked roses begging stomped on by a deranged boy huh?!" He asks looking at her

"As for you Duncan, I have a tough pain for you I am going to crush you with a soda can." He says as a giant soda can slams onto Duncan several times.

"What department store do they shop at?" Gwen asks looking at the side.

'I have no clue." DJ says to her his eyes like the others are wide. After a few more slams it stops and Duncan as a big bump on his head.

"I can't believe it he is really messed up." Eva says

"Okay now crazy girl your next I still have a bone to pick with you!" He yells at her. Izzy gets up pressed the button and rolls an 8.

"Oh yeah, rolling the high numbers."

"You are going to wish you had not rolled that." He says to her as she is having her arms and legs bikini waxed in the same spots over and over again before having a piece of metal heated press agents them.

"Come on do it again." She says to him. He grunts throwing the metal piece away.

___________________

In the main hall the families are all there with the exception of Damien, Duncan's parents and Trent's mother.

"Carter if you'd just have made your sister team lose they will not be going through this!" Clara says to him.

'I am sorry." He says to her.

Justin comes in his body burnt.

"Pierre please get me a make up artist!" Justin says to him.

"My god eh, he really needs medical treatment." Ezekiel's dad says seeing the young model.

"That's it, I can't be having my girl as buff as she may be me hurt like this." Eva's dad says to them as he walks out in order to end the challenge. Justin is then taken to a make up artist.

__________________

"Eva its your turn roll." He says as she rolls a 10. Heather stops struggling and passes out.

"Two losers now ha this is so much fun!" Damien screams out loud with a evil chuckle at the end.

----

Confession Cam

Bridgette: Forget the award we are going to be lucky to get out of this alive!

Eva: A ten out of all the numbers from one to twelve I roll a ten!

Izzy: Izzy felt not a thing with my pain! All She could do was smell hamburgers on a grill!

----

Eva is seen hanging up side down over ice saltwater, she is dunked in as she as electric eels pressed agents her their electric pulses draw over and over again across Eva's body. Her eyes have been taped open as salt is then poured into them.

"Look Ahaiahauguh my eyes some one help me wash them out." She says trying to wiggle her head in the water she is being dumped in but to no avail.

"I, I, I give!" Eva says Damien does not untie her instead he hands some water and a towel, as well as a small ladder to DJ.

"Clean her eyes out for her." He tells him to do he begins to do so.

"Ah the Goth your up next." He says looking at her

Trent walks to her, his hands hold agents her shoulders.

"Gwen no matter what just hold strong. I love you." He says to her as she blushes and they kiss. Damien then takes a shillelagh and whacks both of them across the head.

"Come on Gwen!" He says as she pushes the button. The dice fall from above onto the train tracks they bounce a few times showing several high numbers before each bounce but finally after one last bounce from each they both land on double ones.

"Ah perfect, just great the lowest number instead of wasting a perfectly good pain I will give you a pleasure one that will torment my sister even more. I will give you the keys to her new car." He says handing it to her, she grabs it and shakes it in her hand the clanking of metal gets into the machine as a screeching noise but Heather does not move nor respond.

"I think she needs to be taken to a medic eh." Ezekiel says to them

The scene changes to Chris and Chef talking over the restraining order on Damien.

"We will agree to let you have a restraining order so long that you never allow him on the show again." Trent's mother responds to him.

"Yes of course once his challenge ends we will send him to his home instead of the award or here with Chef even if Heather is not eliminated he will be sent home and hopefully stay there." Chris says as he is handed a pen as he is handed the pen it begins to shine like gold that as the sun beaming down onto it like the glitter of the snow on a winter night as the moon sparkles the white powdery flurry. Larger then John Hancock signed the declaration of Independence for the US he signs it 'Chris McLean'

Back in the subway you see that Trent had rolled an eight. His eyes widen as he looks at Damien who is rubbing his hands together then through his black hair.

"Ah this will be absolutely great an eight much better then you girlfriend or the big guy who rolled ones lets see if you can handle this pain hehehehehe, but first a snack and you must eat it." He say staking out a ball of burgers

'We had asked Harold to pick his noise for us of course he was a goldmine of burgers digging for gold had got its other meaning from his noise then before the challenge I had Ezekiel's noised picked while he was a sleep it was also a bundle full of the brown ones heehuaha finisci di mangiare!" He hands the ball over to him with a folk and knife he cuts into it and struggling takes a bite out of it

----

Confession Cam

Ezekiel: Wait just a gosh darn minute there eh, he picked my noise when?

----

Trent's stomach becomes rather queasy as its rubles can be seen as bumps across the stomach area on him even through his shirt. Gwen walks away out of the subway for a moment, DJ helps get Eva down and helps to get Heather loose, he then carries her to the outside.

"Carter did say Chris as medics places around the perimeter I know I saw one on the way here." He says as he spots one of the vehicles he walks Heather to there, Gwen can be seen as well as Justin who is in the hospital area already with his head slightly up. Justin is looking at Gwen when he smiles.

"Seems she is going back to the houses I wonder why, well Pierre as taken me to the infirmary already." He says waiting for Heather to enter in.

Back in the subway you see that Trent is still struggling to eat the burger ball and his stomach becomes more and more sick as it bubbles and bumps across his skin with a quick belch it seems that the worse is over. His face turns back from green to white when his face bloats up a the cheeks and barf comes out of him.

"Ha another loser! Ezekiel is the last to go for Blue so get up home schooled loser." Damien tells him as he gets up to roll the dice he presses them and rolls a 3 Damien snarls at this result.

"Guah I can't do much. But this will sting." He says taking piece of paper giving Ezekiel paper cuts on certain points of his body.

"Ouch eh that stings." He says to him.

"Told you so."

"Bridgette your up" she rolls double ones.

"Not going to waist my time on that but what luck three of you roll double ones."

"After one round both teams have two losers Eva and Trent for the Yellow team and Justin and Heather and Justin for the Blue team now for round two the game will become a little different let me explain to the remaining six of you how it will work like last round you will be subjected to a pain however I will randomly choose a level 10-12 pain by spinning a wheel over where the next train. But where is Gwen?" He asks them

"I'll go look for her." Trent says running out.

'You losers can take a rest heehaaaaa" He says as they take a seat.

----

Confession Cam

Eva: If it were not for those damn rules I'd beat the shit out of that boy.

Duncan: Oh that kid is asking for a lesson

Izzy: Yeah more fun woo yeah alright!

----

Heather is where Justin is now. He takes out a piece of paper and hands it along with a pen to Heather.

"Can you mimic Gwen's hand writing."

"Duh I can last season I had me and Lindsey learn hers and Trent's."

"Good make a break letter from Gwen to Trent." He says to her as she writes it she then signs it from Gwen and hands it to Justin who puts it in an envelope heading back to the subway.

On his way he bumps into Trent.

"Oh Trent here Gwen wants you to have this." Justin says to him he takes it.

"You seen Gwen?"

"Yeah she is on her way back now, open that after the challenge is done is what she said. Oh and don't ask her about it until you read it she rather not you read it or know what it is until then you could say it's a surprise." Justin says to him giving some love to a person taking pictures.

"Alright dude." He says heading back with Justin to the subway. Gwen soon follows. Trent puts away the letter. DJ enters back in moments after Gwen

The 9 in the subway board a train that leads them to a new location.

----

Confession Cam

Damien: Out smarting that numb skull Chris was easy this area is away from medics.

----

The come out and see a place with many torture devises and a wheel with pictures on it.

"Duncan, Bridgette, and DJ have passed round one though two for those three luckily gotten a low roll, same with the other tam of reaming Izzy, Gwen and Ezekiel but now its all high. And I will have two go at once the red arrow is fro yellow and blue is for blue he says spinning the wheel of doom it lands on a chair.

"Old spiky it is that is a level 11 pain and out lucky contestants are DJ and Ezekiel."

He says as they are each force to sit in a chair with spicks they are then strapped to it as the spikes begin to spin giving a drilling motion to them digging into them.

"he that's the most comfortable part yes sir now for some thing a little more painful. He says as an electric shock runs through it and their eyes begins to open wide from the stimulus of the nerves.

"That's enough!." They both say.

"Ha two losers in one batch lets see if Izzy and Bridgette can last any better in our second match of the final round of our fun."

----

Confession Cam

Bridgette: Finally some good words from him after this its over.

Izzy: Man no more fun after this. What happens if it ends up a tie well I hope I can find out because this is awesome!

Gwen: Looks like me and Duncan are the last to go, I hope Trent roots for me because I think I may need his support in this.

----

The wheel is spun and they land on strangely again the same thing a picture of ropes. Both of the girls are tied up and their bodies are begging to be pulled and pulled.

"Hahaha this fells so good come on throw in some electrical pulses DJ and Ezekeil should not get all the electrical fun!" Izzy screams at him as she is being pulled harder.

"Don't worry you'd have more fun then this." He says as they are pulled up and spun on the tip of a pyramid like structure on their abdominal area.

"Okay Crazy girl wins I can't take this any more." Bridgette says as she is allowed off and Izzy reluctantly comes down as well.

"Gwen and Duncan you are the last ones to go." He says giving the wheel a spin this time they land on different results with one arrow pointing to a picture of bees and the other the picture of hooks.

"I saw no level 12 pain the last two were merely level 11 but this is still a good way to go down two more level 11 pains!" He says to them as Duncan as hooks attacked to his backs and Gwen as bees swarm around her stinging her over and over in some areas.

"Gwen!" Trent says concerned for her. His eyes are wide with worry as she is stung over and over again. Duncan as him self pulled dup an down and swung around by the hooks.

Chris is then heard on the loud speaker.

"Time is up, time is up please head to the medical fields to get checked up." He says to them

"Damn it!" Damien says as Trent uses some honey from the bee hive getting stung himself to help get the bees off Gwen and him.

----

Confession Cam

Gwen: How sweet.

----

They board the train and head back to the first location of the challenge. Gwen is the first to get off and Trent reads the letter that Justin told him was from Gwen tears begin to fall down his face.

"Trent what's the matter?" Bridgette asks him

'Gwen she broke up with me!"

"You mean she made me deliver you a break up letter no wonder why she got off so fast at first I though it was to get her bee stings checked but it was more then that she was not kind enough to tell you face to face dude." Justin says to him/

"Its not your fault" He says back to him.

'This broken love letter, showed me that I woke up in a crummy motel all alone nothing more to say no longer together no longer me and you!

Once we were happy and once we were sad but we were together

and now we will be apart and my life will only begin to see the sad.

Gwen why, oh why did you have to break my heart

and then step on its remains.

Now the Sun with out the moon we are no longer together

Its no longer

Me and you

No longer Trent and Gwen!" He says strumming a song on his guitar the other seven in the train cry at this. As they then head out and get treated by individual medics.

----

Medic one- Trent

Trent is in the medic room when his mother walks in to him

"hey son." His mom says

"Hey mom" He says trying to hide himself as he is treated grunting at the shot given to him

"I know what happen it's alright couples break up."

"Yeah I guess." He say sot her upset as tears drop on his face.

----

Medic two- Gwen

Gwen is getting treated for bee stings when her three friends walk in more Goth looking then last time

"I wonder why Trent is upset." Gwen says

'Beats me." Reaper says

"Yeah we have no clue we were busy writing dark poetry Pixie corps says

----

Medic three- Izzy

Izzy is treated for minor wounds and a shoulder injury

"Your crazy!." Carter says to her

"Why thank you." She says hugging him

"No problem glad I can be of assistance." He says giving her a light hug as instructed or else he can hurt her shoulder even worse

"Your challenge was the best." She says to him

"Thank you." He says

----

Medic four- Justin

"I guess this means my contract is up."

"No you will regain your handsomeness and be on a comeback tour of modeling in no time flat." Pierre says to Justin who has a slouchy look oh his face that changes to a glad one

----

Medic five- Bridgette

Her treatment had ended shortly before and she is playing trouble with her Aunt Clara and her sister.

"Alright 6 I can come out." She says to them taking out a blue piece and rolling again."

'Truth be this is the first time to day I do not fear rolling dice."

"I can imagine." He Aunt says to her.

"Aunt Clara yelled at Carter for not rigging his challenge agents his sister in order to stop it from happing then the adults left in order to stop it but were stopped by a cluase in their contracts." Her sister says

"Its true."

----

Medic Six- Duncan

"Son, I am sorry about all the harsh things I have said about you." his dad says to him it is then showed that he is reading off cue cards.

"I guess I should try and obey the law more." He says as they shack on it and you see the person holding the cards is Duncan's mother who gives a thumbs up.

"Gad you two made up." She says hiding the cards under his bed.

----

Confession Cam

Duncan: How sad is that ha.

----

----

Medic Seven- Eva

The tough girl is near a fire to warm herself up after begging subjected to extreme cold like that with out any protective clothing on her.

"We tried to stop him." Her dad says to her

"It's alright dad I can handle it after all I am tough." She says to him

----

Medic Eight- Ezekiel

His mother is looking around for something in the room.

"You did well son you made it this far and with any luck you be in the final nine."

"After what Gwen did to Trent I'd be shocked to be voted off now eh."

'I would be shocked if you mom ever goes a day with out losing her shoes."

"Where are those darn shoes." She says the two boys have a laugh at this.

----

Medic Nine- DJ

His coach is with him going over an X-O play for foot ball.

"This play not only works in foot ball but in life."

"Thanks coach." He says to him.

They then are the first to walk out of the room.

----

Medic Ten- Heather

Her parents hand her some car keys.

"We lied to him these are the keys to the car we got you." Her mother says to her as she smiles at this.

"Glad to hear it and make sure to punish that boy." Heather says

"We will gladly to that." Her father says. They then hug as Heather is given a pill to help with her ears.

----

After a brief talk with their friends and family each of them head to the confessional to caste their votes before heading to the theater.

"I have Nine awards with me and that means one of you will be going home. Since it was a tie both teams are on the chopping block." He says

'If your name is not called you will board the train of losers out of here."

"The first award is subject to Trent." He says tossing it to him Gwen smiles at this.

"The next award is to Bridgette, and Izzy." He says tossing them each one.

"Duncan, Justin, Ezekiel, Eva, and DJ your all safe too. Heather, Gwen the final award and it goes to

….

….

….

….

….

….

Heather." He says tossing it to her. Gwen as her stuff handed to her.

"Good reddens." Bridgette says to her.

"Why?" Gwen wonders.

"Bye bye Gwen." Heather says with a smile

"Because eyou wrote a break up letter with Trent that's why." Duncan tells her.

"I never did such a thing."

"You never did."

"Yeah."

"Damn it why did I have to fall of his trick then." Trent says to her.

"What trick?"

"Justin gave me a letter and claimed it was from you it was a fake break up letter."

"Sorry Gwen w jumped to conclusions." Bridgette says to her.

"No need for confessionals it seems." Chris says as Chef takes Gwen off

"Wait I have to sing my song to her!" Trent says running as she is boarded on tertian and leaves before he can.

"And then there were Nine!"

"Gwen no why." Trent cries about this

"What about the award?" Carter asks him

"I guess since each of them needed medical treatment so long that Damien is not coming all are welcomed even the already losers." Chris says trying to avoid legal suits

"Oh that reminds me what is the faith of Courtney?" Duncan asks considered.

"We lied to you she never stole his glasses no one did it was to see how well you can investigate." His mom says he sighs in relief. Trent is seen crying as they board the train on its way back and one of the interns with Damien tied up take him to a special location way from the others.

"I will get my revenge!" He says screaming.

______________________________________

Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Heather, Izzy, Justin and Trent are the remaining 9

With all the family challenges done the next chapter will feature all 22 campers in the same location for the first time since Beth was eliminated I the review chapter.

Damien's revenge will he be successful?

Hope you enjoyed also all the dice rolls were randomly made in real life.

_____________________________________

Edit sorry forgot these

Tyler born September 7th 1992

He was born to a great sports star of a dad and was never good at sports himself never making a team but that did not put him down. On his time of TDI he learnt his abilities more and became a better athlete in his own right.

Courteny born Novermber 2nd 1991

She was up tight until she meet Duncan and she began to change from her normal self. She grew up in a rich famliy where all the men and women had to be sucessful in their careers which puts tons of pressure on her to win even causing her to eventurally bend the rules.

Gwen born March 2nd 1992

This goth girl as her best firends Reaper, pixie Corps and mariline on her side at all times. She then kmeets Trent and falls for him but this relation ship as been underinded plenty of times by Heather.

(more detail on these three in next chapter)


	52. Chapter 52 Some What Absolute Knowledge

Total Drama Midway

_(Rated T for Teen._

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners._

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

_____________________

Chapter 52- Some What Absolute Knowledge

Chris stands on a boat he is on the bow in a tropical shirt with palm trees on it. "Last time on Total Drama Midway the campers faced extreme pain by Heather's brother Damien in the end Gwen and Izzy held strong leading their team to victory but only to find out it was a tie ha nice so that meant anyone can be eliminated and Justin and Heather had thought of a plan to break up Gwen and Trent as well as get Gwen eliminated it was then made clear it worked when the final award went to Heather and now with only 9 left who will be the next to leave the next to hold their chin up high in triumph? Find out soon on Total Drama Midway." He then turns over to another camera

"And On this special segment of Total Drama Midway after we had dropped the families off at a predetermined destination, the campers are getting to enjoy the luxury cruse with out them and I am sure they miss them dearly but you will get their reflections on the past 6 weeks of the show."

_____________________

Justin is being admired by Sadie and Katie as well as Lindsey and Beth.

"So cute!' Katie says

"Oh I know, this was the best thing Chris have ever done I mean we get to admire Justin eee." Sadie says

"Yeah but what he did to Gwen and Trent was pretty anus." Beth say to them cleaning her glasses with her shirt.

"Oh yeah it totally was Trent is still upset about it." Sadie says to them.

"Stop worrying about that ladies and just focus on my biceps."

"Okay Jeremy." Lindsey says drooling. A munching sound can be heard near the group.

"What's that?" Katie says jumping on to Justin, Sadie and Beth follow as Lindsey decides to take charge and see. She turns around petrified.

"What's wrong?" Justin asks her holding the weight of three girls on him

"Omar………. As eaten the entire buffet."

"Really Owen did that?" Sadie asks

"I wonder where it all goes." Beth says holding her chin

They all turn to see Owen picking up an entire table letting the food slide down into his extended mouth.

"Oh my that was good!" He says whipping his face.

"Owen that was the entire buffet now I have to share my emergency food!" Chris says complaining in a childish voice.

"Emergency food sweet digity dog I need to get myself a piece of that cuisine." Owen says rubbing his hands together. A shadow can be seen on the wall it is a female with long hair and she seems to be jumping behind something, a sudden metallic clanking noice can be heard coming from the pots and pans.

"Did anyone hear that?" Katie asks

"What was it?" Beth asks them looking around when Izzy jumps out on to the top of Beth and plays her head like a drum set.

"Oh its just Lizzy." Lindsey says looking at her

"Uh em that's Izzy."

"Excuse me Izzy could you get off my head please." Beth asks her

"Sure thing." She says getting off.

"Hey I am starved, what's there to eat?" Izzy asks looking at the buffet with her right hand placed over her eyes her body bent looking forward.

"You mean what was there to eat." Justin tells her.

"Yeah Owen ate everything."

"How I know he is the best eater here but we only parted from the resort like 4 hours ago." Izzy tells them she is still looking for some food.

"Yeah but four hours Iz come on you can't expect me to go four hours with eating." Owen says in defense of himself.

"Yeah but we could expect you not to eat everything." Justin says to him.

"I guess I did over do it a bit."

"You were eliminated because you chose food over your team." Justin tells him

"That was a sad day indeed for me." Izzy says with a tear coming down her face he whips it off with her finger.

Else where on the deck away from the buffet room you see Bridgette and Geoff kissing on the edge of the pool. Leshawana and DJ are a table sitting down.

"Would you two focus off each others face fro two seconds." Leshawana rants to them.

"But every second I resist the longer I want it." Bridgette says to her.

"Oh come on Geoff because of this I was eliminated." Courtney enters bargaining herself into the conversation.

"Well I was eliminated unjustly."

"You broke a rule one that if broken guarantees elimination." DJ says to her he is then his in the head with a cup.

"That was really mean!" Bridgette yells seeing Courtney throw the cup at DJ.

"Now where were we babe?" Geoff asks his eyes sparkle looking at her.

"Oh I know this one, question 4 and the answer is A kissing." She says to him as they grab each other's shoulders and continue to kiss.

Cody is seen putting some fish on the grill, Eva is near him picking up some weights.

"I had a good time on the show." Cody says

"You got kicked off because your never ending thirst for ladies." Eva informs him

"I know, but I learnt my lesson and that trip really open my eyes up, and that bull opened really bad injuries." Cody says to her. Noah is then seen close by on a pool chair laying back reading a book.

"Yes and I was eliminated because my physical being is weak."

"Sure is." Eva says to him.

"Come to think of it my confessionals as was Gwen's were never shown." Noah says to Chris

"Um, a well, a well that can be explained." Chris says to him chuckling at the end

"Oh it can, may you please make clear to us how?" Noah says closing his book his ears open up.

"Well it was……" Chris says as it drifts to a flash back

You see Chris and Chef in the mess hall at the camp.

"Hey Chef do you have the tapes?" Chris asks him, Chef takes them out and begins walking to Chris.

"There right here Chris." He says as he drops them.

"Ooops. My fingers slipped." He said to him.

"Well do you remember who was eliminated?" Chris asks him.

"Why yes I do it was Noah." He says to him.

"Noah? Are you sure?"

"Yes Chris I am sure." He says to him looking at the host.

"I mean Eva was pretty whacked up, are you sure they did not vote her off."

"Oh I am more then certain it was close though but Noah had more votes." Chef says to him.

"You better not be pulling my leg cause we can't handle another law suits." Chris says heading to the ceremony, he is then stopped by Chef.

"No, no Chris go layyour head I'll take this one." The flash back then drifts away as they come to modern times

Noah is looking at Chris.

"You mean I could still be in the show." Noah says sort of upset.

"Hey wait a minute, you asked if Chef showed me the confessionals."

"Yes I did because there are back up tapes that by contract only he can gain from the crew." Chris says to him.

Heather is getting a suntan. She is face up in the chair with her sunglasses on. Harold is over her from the back of the chair.

"Alpha Geek your blocking my sun!" She yells at him

"Hey Heather, do you think bees sting us because they fell like they are being misunderstood." He says chuckling at his own joke.

"I say they are being annoyed by you being so Haroldly." She says to squirting some suntan lotion into his eye.

"ow my eye I can't see."

"You see Harold, that is why you were eliminated you're an annoying loser."

"I am not a loser I have mad skills, I mean was able to get all my undies and survive a 1000 foot fall over the cliff. While finding a rain bowed colored talking fish." Harold rants to her. He is at the same time trying to rinse out the suntan lotion from his eyes using the near by pool. You see a shadowy figure in it, it jumps up right in to Harolds face.

"Boooaayahaana" Izzy screams to him

"Ahahahahhaha" he screams as Izzy swims in place laughing, as Harold jumps back at the sudden appearance of the crazy girl.

"Oh, my that was so much fun!" Izzy says to him

"Yeah you may have straddled me, but I did not scream."

"Yes you did."

"Harold the great knows when he screams!" He claims

"You did so, Harold screams oh yes he did he screamed like a little girl yeah he did huh huh huh huh huh. It went like this Ahahahaha, is how it went so yes you did scream." She says in a singing tone voice to him.

"I did not."

"Yes you did, you screamed like a wittle girl." Eva says to him as she pumps her weights.

"Your all idiots Gosh!" He says to them as he tries to deny fact.

Gwen and Trent are talking near the rooms in the hall.

"Gwen, even after what I thought was a break up letter I did not vote you off."

"You did not?" She asks him.

"No I could not, after all just because you did not want to be with me did not mean I did not want to be with you and besides last season when Heather tricked me you did not vote me off so I had to get even." He says to her

"Is that so?" She says cocking her eye brow up, she stares at him.

"Uh well if you had voted me off I would not have voted you off any way because of the first reason." He says to her as she rolls her eyes, and grabs him.

"I may have been kicked off by a trick but go a win this thing." She says to him as they begin to kiss.

"Yeah well I was kicked off based of Chris begging a total loser, if this show is for his own amusement he should have called it Total Drama Chris is a loser!" She yells while heading back to her own room.

"Wow girl's pissed and at me hahaha." Chris says looking at her.

"You will not be laughing very soon, Chris." She says to him. Gwen can be heard making grunting noises.

"Hello this is kind of private." She says to them. Both Courtney and Chris look at them and give a thumbs up as Chris leaves and Courtney enters her room.

Tyler, Owen, Duncan, DJ, and Justin are seen playing catch with a pig skin. Lindsey, Beth, and Sadie and Katie sit down watching them.

"Wasn't your body like really burnt? I mean like badly?" Lindsey asks him.

"Why yes it was but Pierre did a swell job at hiding it and now I am as beautiful as ever."

"Oh my yes he did you look like the real Justin, wow it's almost as if your actually him!" She says to him, pointing to him with her left hand her right is positioned under he chin as she leans forward

"I am the real Justin." He response tossing the foot ball to Tyler, who misses it and falls.

"No way! I am not falling for this its really them again I mean I thought Leshanka and Gretta and every one else had really died those props were really well maid." Lindsey claims to them.

"Yeah a little help here." Tyler says had he had fallen on a cactus.

"So now your going to tell me that's the real Tyler and he is really in pain?" She says to them.

"That's the real Tyler and he is really in pain." Owen says to her as he and Duncan help him off the cactus.

"Once these needles are out of your body you good to play dude?" DJ says to him as he takes them out one at a time, Tyler yelps in pain but gives a thumbs up in response.

"I was eliminated because I was bad at baseball." Sadie says to them.

"You totally are." Katie tells her as they look at each other.

"So your saying your better then me at baseball?" Sadie says to her.

"Oh I totally am. I am so much better then you at baseball." Katie says with a slight laugh to her as their eye begin to flare.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not"

"Are too."

"Fine If you wan to be that. Then be that way I am leaving." Sadie says walking off.

Beth then looks surprised at this.

"And I was eliminated because Heather tricked you to think i would break up your friendship." Beth says to Katie who was still sitting there.

"Oh my your right!" She says getting up.

"Sadie!" Katie yells out running after her.

'I am ready to play." Tyler says as DJ continues to pick the needles from his body.

"Oh no your not." Duncan tells him.

"Your not laughing at me how come, you sure as hell seemed fine with laughing at me in that dress." Tyler says to him

"Because that's funny this is not."

"That was still kind of mean eh." Ezekiel says in the back ground as he tries to get in on Geoff and Bridgette who are still kissing

"Who ever said I was nice home schooled.?"

"No one did eh." He responds sweat dropping down his face. Geoff and Bridgette continue to kiss.

"Do they ever stop!?" Owen asks them

"I don't think so." Duncan response to him as they toss the football some more as Tyler gets over the pain of having many cactus thorns in him.

"I don't know but I was eliminated for making Bridgette fell bad when I mentioned things related to Geoff such as parties." Tyler tells the group as he catches the ball but weakly tosses it back to DJ who as to walk up to get it.

"Great Ontario underpants!" Owen says as he sees Chris and some interns moving some food into the main dining area.

"I have got to get myself a bite of that!" Owen says drool drips down his face splashing on the slightly wet floor from the pool.

"Didn't you eat like the entire buffet Oscar?" Lindsey asks him

"Yeah ad boy did it taste good, hmmm roast pork, chicken wings, gyro sandwiches and apple pie! Oh, let me have a moment to remember all the delicious foods oh, oh." He says as his nose begins to sniff. Chris gets behind a glass door.

Izzy I swimming in the pool doing some back strokes as Sadie and Katie soak their feet talking to each other.

"sorry about before your so not bad at baseball."

"Thank you but I know I am bad at baseball but I also know your not as good as me when it comes to winter sports." Sadie says to her

"So I fell off a couple of times and failed to hit a puck into the goal, but I did hit Heather so that should count as something.' Katie says to Sadie remembering the winter sports challenge.

"I guess your right about the Heather thing but I am still better then me at winter sports."

"Well duh you have extra insulator on you to keep you warm."

"Your calling me fat?"

"Well your not exactly the skinniest gal to walk in here."

"I can't believe you!" Sadie says pushing her into the water, Katie grabs Sadie into the water with her.

"Excellent!" Noah says watching the fight with a smile on his face.

"What's happening eh?" Ezekiel asks

"Don't ask just watch." Noah tells him as the two continue to fight. Lindsey and Beth flock to the area.

"Oh my why are Katlin and Sandra fighting?" Lindsey asks

"Yeah Sadie and Katie are like best friends" Beth says to them.

Izzy swims to them and intervenes into the middle.

"Girls calm down lets talk this through." Izzy says to them. Heather who is still getting tanned laughs.

"Crazy girl telling someone to calm down that's funny." She says to herself which gets a snarl from Izzy who then restrains herself from further action.

"You two are best friends, you should not be fighting each other so your opinions differ on some key points and your skill in sports is questionable but your BFFFLS and you are meant to be together through thick and thin." Izzy says trying to help them get over their fight.

"She is right we were pretty stupid." Katie says

"Oh we were so stupid."

"I but I was the more stupid."

"Nuh huh I was." The girls argue while laughing back and forth splashing water on each other. DJ walks over in the back ground you can see Tyler, Owen and Duncan still throwing the football.

"OH my its PBJ." Lindsey says running to him.

DJ looks at Noah.

"I'm a popular sandwich?"

"It would appear so, Lindsey as been messing up with names all day." Noah tells him going back to reading his book now that the fight is over.

"Uh Nick I have been perfect on my names all day isn't that right Jerry?" She says asking Geoff who is still kissing Bridgette and does not respond. The rest of the group then gathers around the pool, Izzy is the only one in the pool when Chris walks up.

"Now, meet me in the dinning all in two hours this will give you time to get ready." Chris says to them.

"Look your best this is a very special award ceremony that means dress up for the occasion I actually decided to spend money on this so look nice I mean like dresses and suits." He says to them

"Award Ceremony?" Gwen asks

"You mean one of us will be kicked off?" Heather then response as the sun begins to go down her tan was not evenly done across her body

"No one will be kicked off all will be made clear once you all get there." Chris says to them as he heads back there.

"Good luck Gwen." Trent says to her.

They each then head off to get changed into their clothing. Once done they head out starting with Owen who is in a gray suit and pants, with a blue bowtie and a black under shirt under the suit jacket, his sleeves are bent back. Izzy is the next to come out she is in a green strapless dress with long white gloves and green open toed heels and 2 feathers in her head with a neon green and white hair piece on the left side of her head while the feathers are also on the right.

"Oh my Izzy you look really pretty." Owen says to her.

Geoff is the next to come out he is in a pink suit shirt with a Tan suit jacket with black cup links over it buttoned up except for the top, and tan pants with a handkerchief in the left pocket. Geoff is followed by Trent who as a simple Tux on with a blue tie. In the jacket's pocket he as two roses. Following Trent is Cody who is in a simple suit shirt blue and black suit pants. He is followed by Courtney who is in a Auburn long dress with ridges on the bottom where it touches her feet, it straps over he shoulders and her hair is done into a pony tail with maroon sleeves to her hands. The next person to come out is Tyler who as a simple Tux like Trent's however he lacks the roses and in their place is a hanker chief and his headband. His hair is slicked back, and next up is Harold who simply is in a white suit shirt, with a black vest over it, with white suit pants. Following Harold is Ezekiel who is in an asparagus colored suit jacket that I buttoned up over a plain white shirt and a red bow tie. Next after him is Leshawana she is in a Dark green dress with a white horizontal strap in the middle and a pearl necklace she is followed by Duncan who is in a Tux as with Harold and Trent his as no pockets however and as two long golden yellow ribbon strings over its top. Sadie and Katie are the next to come out of course both are in the same exact dress just in a different size which is a red dress to the knees with a blue strap across it and a flower on their left side over their chest and just bellow the neck line.

"Isn't it funny how they dress the same all the time." Trent says

"Yeah. It's funny eh." Ezekiel agrees with a light laugh to himself. DJ then comes out he as a yellow suit jacket on over a black shirt, and yellow suit pants he is not wearing his cap so his hair shows. Following the big loveable jock is Beth who is in a dark red dress with a golden chain necklace around her neck after he is Bridgette who is in a baby blue long dress with violet straps across her adnominal area and a golden heart locket over her neck. Geoff and Bridgette quickly begin kissing as soon as she comes out, Duncan rolls his eyes at this.

Gwen is the next to come out she is in a long purple dress with a midnight blue section around the waist that runs like a triangle along the side of the dress focusing to the feet. She also as a midnight blue neckband. Trent walks up to her and works his fingers through his hair.

"You look really beautiful." Trent says Cody can be seen nodding his head in agreement

Noah is the next to come out he as a blue suit shirt on with a maroon vest jacket over it with a brown belt holding up light blue pants. Following him is Heather who is in a dark red dress with a white strap across the middle diagonally which is in between two black stripes running the same direction, her hair is in a pony tail and she as a golden pony tail holder. Lindsey is the next to come out she is in a long strapless pink dress with a tiara on her head around her neck is a purple neckband. After 10 minutes of waiting more the group begins to lose patients for Eva and Justin.

"Someone tell them to hurry up my undies are giving me a wedge."

Izzy knocks on Eva's door.

"Eva everyone is getting impatient and Owen is complaining that his under wear is going up his butt hurry up." She tells her

"No, I fell stupid." Eva tells her

"Oh come on girl, we all dressed up its no big deal no one will make fun of you." DJ tells her trying to get her to come out. Eva then walks out after a short talk she as a red dress with a purple neck and a dark red base, her hair is done into a ponytail.

"Now Justin is the last one we are waiting on." Trent says as Justin walks out he is in a black suit jacket over a red shirt with black suit pants and in his mouth in a rose, all the girls then turn to him and begin to stare.

"Um Izzy?" Owen says to her

"Not now Owen we are all ogling at Justin." Izzy tells him as he turns around his eyes then glow and he begins to gawk at him as well.

"Hurry up people!" Chris says waiting for them all to enter the dinning area.

Moments later all of them are at the dinning room and take their seats at the table girls across from boys and Chris at the end of the table stands up puts his chair in and gets up to the center stage.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen losers and contestants I welcome you to this special award ceremony. Each person will get up and explain their time thus far on the show and tell who they found surprising was kicked off and who they thought ought top be given the Ye Old' Boot then we will enjoy a meal before 3 loser awards are given out and 3 citizen awards are given, well go with Sadie and Katie first please no interrupting them." Chris says to them as they get up from their seats, every one turns their heads to the stage to listen to them speak.

"OMG we had such a hard time on the show." Katie says to them

"Oh my yes we did." Sadie says to her

"When you were eliminated after the baseball challenge it was so hard for me to accept it."

"But you were eliminated later on and we were reunited." Sadie tells her as they grab hands and squeal

"So who are you surprised as been kicked off and who are you surprised as not been kicked off?" Chris asks them

"Oh my I am like so surprised that Sadie was kicked off she is like so cool." Katie says looking at Sadie

"Katie oh I was going to same thing but for you. But who we think should have been eliminated is Heather." Sadie says to them

"I don't know Justin did pull something really, really mean off." Katie says to her

"Yeah besides it gives us more time to focus on Justin's butt." Sadie says as they look stupidly at him as they are swept off the stage.

"What can I say? I have a perfect butt." Justin says to a camera

"Beth your up." He says as Beth come sup holding her dress up from dragging on the floor.

'Hi. Oh my God the time was so short since heather who I am really surprised as not been kicked off yet I mean really she is so mean." Beth says to them

"But I digress when I first return to the island I had high hopes me and Lindsey had become good friends but I was still a little insecure since she is so pretty that lead to my down fall when Heather tricked Sadie and Katie to believing that I was trying to pry apart their friendship thanks allot Heather, maybe I would have been eliminated anyway but that was just messed up. I am surprised that Noah was eliminated, Eva was really whacked up." Beth says as she exits stage left back to the table.

"Harold dude your next." Chris says as the geek man himself walks up to the stage and breaths hard once.

"Um well my time was dreadful from day one I was attacked by Courtney and Duncan, Duncan even hung my underwear over a cliff and gave me an atomic wedge I had my undergarments stuck up my but for 2 hours. I was some what relieve when I was eliminated but also surprised since I did nothing wrong and Duncan was a bully speaking of Duncan I am surprised he is still in the game, and with all honesty despite how she treated me I am surprised Courtney had been eliminated well not so much that she was gosh, but the way she was I doubt you can handle another law suit Chris.' Harold says to him his body slightly forward as Courtney looks at Chris with a smile on her face.

Chris walks up and pushes him off.

"Thank you Harold and since your brought up Courtney we may as well get her done with, though the surprises for her are not so out of the blue for the rest of us please welcome Courtney." Chris says to them as she saunters up to the stage her face angrier then before.

"Now I apologize for my rudeness in advance but Chris I will tell you that I am not surprised at who as yet to be kicked off and that naturally I am that I was however I am surprised that the produces don't fire your sorry excuse for a host ass. You are a loser and always will be a loser, I bet your own mother thinks of you as a nothing, you are a 9&*" She yells at him her face as a red as a red delicious apple her eyes glaring at him. Lindsey, Beth, Sadie, and Katie are all jaw dropped as if they did not see this coming.

"And I will get my revenge on you Chris mark my words! You will rue the day! I tell you I will get my revenge!" She says as two interns carry her off she continues to scream pounding the backs of them.

"Okay now that Ms. Psycho is out of the way lets get moving." Chris says, hearing Courtney be called Ms. Psycho Izzy looks a little angry thinking that to be her title.

"Aw don't be mad Izzy, he meant it to her in a bad way your Miss. Psycho in a good way." Owen says to her

"Your sweet Owen." She says to him smiling.

"Owen you seem to have something to say why don't you give a speech to us all big guy." Chris tells him

"Um okay." He says getting up He walks up to the microphone and taps it.

"Hello my name is Owen and …. And I… And I had a traffic time oh my it was so much fun! Woo woo, oh my the only non fun part was the bear chasing me. I admit I am a tad bit over weight but good golly running like that felt like I was on that diet again. The same diet I gained 66 pounds on, guess it did not work also the food was traffic." "Owen come on we don't have all day. The more you talk about food the hungrier you get and the less the rest of us have to eat." Chris tells him

"Okay, golly you'd think he as a budget with all the high end stuff he obtains, well I am a little surprised that Harold was eliminated and also surprised that Heather as yet to be she is really mean." Owen says to them as Chris instructs him off the stage.

"Next up to speak is Noah." He says as the know it all walks up to the stage. Taking a deep breath.

"Well I am surprised that Izzy was not eliminated yet, she is not mean like Heather but she is a hazard and one that soon to explode cause her craziness will soon catch up to her again like it did when the RCMP found her, I am also surprised that I was eliminated, that's all I have to say." He says walking off the stage.

"Okay Lindsey your up."

"Thanks Carol." She says getting up.

"Its Chris." He says correcting her

"Sorry Dwayne." She says correcting herself incorrectly

"Its uh never mind just get going." He says rolling his eyes

"Alright, I am really, really surprised that Tommy was eliminated." She says looking at Trent

"You revering to me or Tyler." Trent asks

"If I was referring to Todd your name would have not been mentioned Tommy." She says to him

"I have not been eliminated." He says correcting her

"You haven't well that's what you want me to think, I know how it goes your all robot replacements of the real campers." She says to them

"Uh okay, as we fill in the blanks for Ms. Psycho. Please let Leshawana speak."

"Oh so now the name is going around like wild fire." Izzy says a little upset.

"Maybe he just doesn't know ." Owen tells her

"He is going to." Izzy says a little upset.

"Huh Chip I am not done I am surprised that Todd was eliminated I guess and that Henna was not." She says quickly getting taken off. Leshawana takes her place up there.

"Hello out there all you White girls and Brothers and of course DJ. I had an alright time now I think that Heather should have been eliminated already and I also think I should have stayed but I was voted off as a chain to Geoff being voted off. Now I said it before this sister is not done and I am not so suspect to see me again YAY baby." She says walking off in a top of the world motion.

"Cody your next dude." Chris says to hi as he walks up to the microphone.

"hey, I see all but one lady is here its still good, now the ladies is why I was eliminated after Izzy had found my book which I am sorry for but I do honestly think was well written, but I digress Gwen is the only girl here I will ever lay eyes on now with that intent which brings me to who I am surprised was kicked off and that's Gwen she's hot. I am also surprised that Eva has yet to be kicked off she as a rage worse then a grizzly bear. But not as bad as one of my Brothers Ex Girl friend's when he broke up with her." Cody says tot hem as Chris instructs him off with a wave of his hand, Cody does the wink shot to Gwen, who rolls her eyes.

'Now to get her intake on that is Gwen!" Chris says with enthusiasm. She walks up to the stage and begins to speak.

"That's just wow, I can't use words to describe that just like how I was when I was eliminated and everyone thought I had broken up with Trent I was, no still am heart broken despite patching things up with him it was a cruel trick by Justin. I am surprised that he nor Heather where eliminated. I am shocked you could say when Beth was eliminated back in the first challenge I thought for sure we learnt our lesson and would quickly remove of Heather." Gwen says hanging her head down. Chris like he did the others instructs her to step down.

Chris eyed Geoff.

"Geoff, man your turn to speak dude." Chris tells him as the party freak comes up taking a break from his make out session with Bridgette.

"What's up dudes, I am on TV YAY baby, my time was remarkable yeah it wasn't all that great but some really awesome people like Owen and of course Bridgette boy am I glad she is still in the game. At the time of my elimination me and her started to get more serious and it was a bummer being separated from her you know. I am surprised Own was kicked of now that I look back at it Duncan really should have and he is who I am surprised as yet to be kicked off. Thanks dude." He says jumping off the stage and continuing his make out with Bridgette.

"Um thank you Geoff I know how busy you are these days so Tyler will finish up those who been eliminated the current citizens of Christopia will comment on their time and declare who they would like to return. Does not mean that person will but I will consider it. OH and Duncan that means Courtney as well the rule she broke does not restrict her from returning. Then finally I can announce the winners of the six awards these awards mean absolutely nothing except for the fact that you disserve them and may likely not want to" The convict who smiles at the thought of Courtney coming back.

Tyler gets up.

"Okay that freaking cactus nettles are still killing me. I am surprised at that since I am so manly yeah baby. I am also shocked that Duncan is still in the game the man made fun of me for being in a dress you don't make fun of a great athlete like myself, evidence from the totally rad dunk I had done in the talent show opener for the season. I am also surprised that Owen was kicked off." He says before he could complete his reason why Chris pushes him off and on to another cactus.

"Oh my again robo Todd got hurt again." Lindsey says to herself

Chris looks at the 9 contestants remaining all of them are instructed to get up on to the stage from left to right is; Trent, Ezekiel, Izzy, Justin, DJ, Heather, Bridgette, Duncan, and Eva.

"Now you 9 have fought hard and one of you was at one point eliminated Justin how did it feel?" Chris asks him

"It felt kind of bad, especially begging chased by Izzy who was out to knock my head, but I am back now and truly sorry for what I did to Trent that was not right and if I could do that moment over I would not do such a not cool thing to do man." He says trying to get others off his back.

"Ezekiel and Eva were both early eliminations on total Drama Island how as your extended time treated you."

"I made some more friends eh that trip to Texas really made me understand the city eh well from Owen's and Izzy's point of view but outside of them I also think I made some good friends with the rest of the people here. Also it treated me to allot of pain eh." Ezekiel says to Chris.

"How as it treated me, its been a nightmare with a dream inside I can see the prize in front of me and my if my name if not Eva I will not go with all my power to get it. And my name is Eva so I will!." She says answering his question.

"Heather, many people hate you or had hated you though out the season how is it that you manage to stay on?" Chris asks the mean chick

"I am just better then anyone else here and they know it and must live with it despite their ridicules denial of such fact." She says to them they all glare at her.

"What its true so deal with it." She tells them

"Trent and Duncan you both were separated by some outside force from your girl how did it feel the moment she left on the lame train?" He asks them. Trent is the first to speak out about the question.

"It felt horrible I mean absolutely awful, to see that despite not voting her off for what I thought she did and then finding out she did not it must have been how she felt after I left on the Boat of losers in TDI." Trent says to him.

"It felt really bad I was in a two day funk and then the detective challenge set up by my parents only made me feel worse then I was from the time Courtney left." Duncan says to him.

"Bridgette, during the grossathon challenge you and Tyler were a pain, while Geoff and Leshawana were a pair you and Tyler were in the bottom two pairs along with Geoff and Leshawana with either you or Geoff having to go home who did you want to stay you or him at that point?" Chris asks the surfer girl.

"I really don't know my emotions were so mixed I guess him since I want him to do well. But I really don't know." She tells him trying to clear that up and quickly

"Izzy, you are truly one of a kind. Now through out the season you have claimed lots of things. Are some of these made up?" Chris asks trying to clear something up.

"I don't know Chris I said allot of things perhaps some of them are after all I am very imaginative." Izzy says to him she looks at him with a huge smile.

"Last question is to DJ. Dude why are you so easy to scare I mean if it wasn't for Lindsey becoming paranoid and losing her mind you'd have spoken with the 13 losers and some one else would be up here." Chris asks the loveable big guy.

"Ever since I was little my brothers would scare me and I never got over it." DJ tells him answering the final question.

"Please write on a slip of paper who you like to return and hold it until the end of the awards.

The 9 take their seats.

"This is it the loser awards the three categories are sorest loser, Most likeable loser, and Weirdest loser." Chris says as an intern hands him three envelopes.

"The winner for most likeable loser is…. Leshawana." He says as the home girl comes up to accept her award.

"This home girl is kicking but, and I am so glad that you think I am likeable." She says to them and Chris.

"Hey we noticed how much the contestants like you but it was a close call with Owen." He tells her, as she walks down. The others clap for her.

"The Weirdest loser award goes to Harold, for being so geeky and Haroldly." He says as Harold come sup to get his award.

"I will accept this award for all that is good, I would like to thank Duncan for helping me see my way and I also hate him still." He says as he walks off getting a wedge from Duncan.

"And finally I will just say Courtney for clear reasons get the sorest loser award." Chris says just tossing the award to Duncan wanting him to give it to Courtney one she is let out.

"Now the winner awards the Likeable winner, and the Weirdest Winner are the counter parts to the loser but instated of Sorest winner we have more humble." Chris says to them as he looks at the 9.

"The weirdest goes to Of course Izzy, not only because she is truly weird but because if we did not who knows how she might react thinking she is less of a psycho or weird then another person." Chris says to them as Izzy gets up and gets the award.

"Thank you Chris.. YAY I got an award I am going to play a game later!" She says happily.

"Okay net is the most likeable winner. Of course that award as gone to Trent." He says to him as Trent gets up to get his award.

"Finally most humble is DJ." He says as DJ gets up he and Trent both get down at the same time waiving to their applause to them.

Chris takes the paper from the 9 reaming contestants.

"Now to unveil with out mentioning names who they think shall return." He says taking them all out and writing each name and marking a tally net to ones who have more then one.

"Geoff, Courtney, Owen, Owen, Leshawana, Beth, Beth, Gwen, and no one, I am the greatest they will just be disappointed in the results again. What the last one is what the person wrote" He says to them. As the ones mentioned give a slight smile to the reaming 9 and who they believe voted for them.

"Now lets Eat!" Owen says looking at all the food coming.

"Yes own lets eat." Chris says to him as he turns to the camera.

"Now the final 9 is set who will be the next to leave just what in the world do I have in mind of them will any of the losers return unlikely but you never know with this show." Chris says as it fades to black and all you can hear is the grunt of Owen in pleasure of the food.

________________________________________________________

**There you have it some what of a review chapter with some new information added to it as well. The final 9 will start their quest in the next chapter.**


	53. Chapter 53 Not my Vault

Total Drama Midway

_(Rated T for Teen._

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners._

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Chapters may be appearing sluggishly since school starts on 8/24/09.

_____________________

Chapter 53: Not My Vault!

Chris sits in the secrets film lot. "Last time on Total Drama Midway the 22 campers all were together again as part of an award tempers flared as they let go of their deepest darkest secrets now we return to Christopia and how will the remaining 9 survive? Who will find him or herself voted off this week on Total Drama Midway!"

____________________

The campers are in the mess hall. They are being served the normal gunk by Chef.

"Back to this stuff." Duncan says to himself grunting.

"Hey think I am any happier then you I got to relax for once with out ungrateful teenagers up my ass about how bad my cooking is!" Chef says to him.

"What ever dude." Duncan says to him walking to the table. Chris the barges in through the ceiling.

"Attention, Citizens of Christopia your challenge is one of my favorites." He says about to tell them but the intern let go of the rope no longer able t hold it he plummets to the ground.

"Okay, now were was I?" He asks himself

"You were just about to tell us this weeks challenge." Heather says to him.

"Oh yes, you will be separated into 3 teams of 3 each team will be participating in a robbery."

----

Confession Cam

Duncan: Now this is right up my Ally I mean I am a harden criminal.

----

"Now like in the movies you will try and steal a relic you will have to get through several layers of defense 3 to be exact and then the 3rd person to go will have to get the relict. I will show you the area where you will do the robbery and a quick glance at all its defense systems so you can have some preparation." He tells them.

"What are the teams?" Bridgette asks

"OH yes that is right. Teams are Team Criminal ; Izzy, Duncan, and Bridgette. Team Agent ; Eva, DJ, and Ezekiel, and finally Team Break-in; Justin, Trent, and Heather." After hearing the teams they get to the area on the trolley cart. It is a small building.

"Okay now the building as cameras all around it and interns and Chef will arrest you if you are caught and that means you failed that leg of the challenge but your team mates will go on as if you did not fail. The first part is to get into the building you can use any means necessary to get in. The second and the third part will be reviled once you get there. After the three you will try as a team to get away to the finish line a score of three wins your team invisibility unless of course all teams have success in three parts." He tells them as they get taken to the rooms where they can plan.

----

Team Criminal

"We have to break in. How do you think we should?" Duncan says rubbing his chin.

"Well I say one of you should do it after all I am pretty clumsy." Bridgette says to them nervously.

"I will do it." Duncan says as he takes charge taking out a piece of paper

"I will enter through the air duct less cameras there." He says to them

"okay." Bridgette says just going along with her teammate.

----

Team Agent

Eva, seems to have taken charge as she is the one standing up while the other two Ezekiel and DJ sit down.

"Stealing is wrong." DJ says

"Your not really stealing eh it's just a challenge." Ezekiel says trying to insure to him that he is not doing anything wrong.

"We'll use a laser pointer to break the line of the cameras to we can get in undetected." DJ says taking one out.

"Great plan. I say we do that I will open a hole while Ezekiel is reeled down by me and you DJ." Eva says to her team mates.

----

Team Break-in.

"Why should I work with you two?" Trent asks them with an upset look on his face.

"Because if we lose you'll be the one voted off." Heather tells him, Trent rolls his eyes grunting at the notion.

"Fine then but Justin will be the one to break in" Trent says to them

"Cool with me dude." Justin says to him as his teeth sparkle in the light.

----

After the teams had a period to plan their approach to completing the challenge Chris walks out calling them all out he holds into his hands a slip of paper.

"Attention Citizens of Christopia. If your name is called you'll be participating in the first part of the challenge. For team Criminal Bridgette, For team Agent Eva, For team Break-in Justin." He tells them as they each gear up, Bridgette is using a suction cup idea. Eva as a rope tied around her waist, and Justin is just his normal self.

"And there you have it ladies and gents our team of ace B&E." Chris says as those three selected get a close up.

"You will go one at a time, and will be given 4 minutes to successfully break in to the building. So be swift yet settle

"First up is Eva, you two have the luxury of watching to get any ideas." He says to Bridgette and Justin who just nod to him. Eva, uses a grappling hook to clime up to the top of the structure.

"Lets just check the rope" DJ says

"Fine just hurry it up." Eva says as DJ gives it a trunk to check its strength. Ezekiel then opens the hatch that Eva then squeezes through being handed a laser pointer. She focuses it on the cameras slowly being brought down by DJ and Ezekiel. She removes then gets closer to the ground with the cameras no longer watching her she is stopped as the laser pointer drops to the floor and a quick beep happens. Chris then as the camera focus on him.

"Oh I forgot to mention that the floor as sound motion sensors. Now how they work is a sending devise will send a sound waive that bounces back after hitting the wall however if an object say a laser pointer is in the way it bounces back too song sounding the alarm until it is fixed." Chris says laughing.

The camera then cuts to Chef who is in the security room of the building he is snoring.

"What was that?" He says checking the empty monitor screens. On the roof top Ezekiel is struggling to help DJ hold up Eva as they lower her, his hand slips having all of Eva's weight which has been amplified by the fact that she is at a lower height then DJ which causes DJ to fall and in the end Eva plummets to the ground the sound goes off. Chef then disarms it and captures her.

"Looks like Eva failed, she fell for the sound motion detectors, and I put emphasis on fell." Chris says to them as he laughs at her failure.

"next up is Bridgette." he says as Bridgette heads to the base of the air duct on the outside. Duncan pulls it off, as She enters into it. Duncan hands her a blanket.

"Motion detectors will be beat by this." He tells her.

----

Confession Cam

Duncan: I should know these things after all I faced and beat many types of security.

----

Bridgette enters the air duct and begins to clime it using her suction cups as needed to make a quite entrance that s not picked up do tot eh fact the sound motion sensors are not having their waves bounce back too early. She continues rather quietly through the maze.

----

Confession Cam

Bridgette: Okay I worked for a long time on my balance I mean that is my biggest flaw.

----

"Shit, this thing never ends." She says as she climes up she falls down a little having a thud sound from it. Chris laughs.

"Its like the god of thunder trying to break in." He says commenting on the loud sound.

"Come on Bridgette!! Push it to high gear your running out of time!" Izzy screams at her teammate. Who continues up the air duct coming closer and closer to the exit. However she consistently makes noise which has Chef disarm the sound motion sensor and then walk to the air duct exit that she is heading towards. She pops out seeing Chef there, after getting to the ground she is promptly captured and tossed back to the groups being caught by DJ after being thrown.

"Thanks DJ." Bridgette tells him.

"You made allot of noise eh." Ezekiel says

"Oh really, ah man I failed. NO just like with surfing I need to train harder!" Bridgette declares to herself mentally slamming her hands together.

"Uh Duncan Izzy would one of you mind untying me." She says Izzy opens her mouth and begins to bite through the rope.

"Justin is up next. Will he have a successful break in I really doubt it." Chris says to himself.

"Watch and learn." Justin says as he takes a deep breath. Trent looks like he is having a panic attack.

"Hey Trent what's wrong?" Bridgette asks him.

"Nothing, much. Just that you all came up with a plan while we did not and we know pretty clearly that Justin and Heather are in an alliance if my team loses I am sure I'll be the one voted off because of that!" Trent explains to her panicking tapping his foot as Justin just opens the front door, the cameras quickly point at him but the alarm does not go off.

Chef had disarmed the system and is taking photo's of Justin as he walks to the designated goal with out challenge.

----

Confession Cam

Chef: What ? He is hot.

----

'That's it, that's all it took?" Trent says in amazement. Duncan, Bridgette, and Team Agent are all amazed at this.

"Wow looks like Justin's good looks scores one for team break-in but can they hold it up past the laser portion of the defense and the same person after that will then have to get through a glass door that is censored to glass shattering. Easy I say not. This time Izzy, Ezekiel and Heather will be going." He tells them as they gulp.

"Wow that was fun, the intensity wow it was awesome!!!" Izzy says taking a light breath.

"Come on lets get going!!!" Izzy screams out eager to go, she runs off to a phone booth and walks out dressed like a ninja.

"Okay I am ready to go!"

"Why you dressed like that eh?"

"Because it proven fact that dressing like a ninja makes your moves look much cooler." She replies to him.

"Now now our restless ninja girl there is more to it then that your going first so that you can experience the maze first this time." Chris tells Izzy who smiles widely before bowing to him.

"Understood Chris Senpai." She says to him, she then turns to her teams mates.

"Bridgette Chan, Duncan San which me luck. I will face peerless dangers beyond this point. If I don't make it out a live do not let the enemies take my head as that will be dishonorable t my name." She says to them they both look at her.

"Um okay." Bridgette says not so sure how to respond to that.

"To make Nii-San proud." She says to herself as she takes a breath and uses a light to shine the lasers allowing her to maneuver herself around it, by stretching at weird and awkward angles, doing a summersault, then a spin to land at the glass door. She exams the door. She takes a point of a object and draws a circle, then taking her fist she screams

"Anaakeki!!!" She says forcing her palm on to the carved circle doing the part out of the door on to her side of the door which she catches into her hand. Placing it down she then opens the door with the handle on the other side by using the hole to stretch her hand through. She walks in.

"Wow she passed." Chris says amazed.

"Yay!!, woo Yay. Ariel no Dana I did it I did it!!!!" She says shouting it out.

"Uhm okay that was shocking. I thought our defense was flawless but lets not get down, Chris." He says to himself. Turning to Heather who is next to go she gets in with some noise powder. She walks up and blows reveling where the lasers are and then using a laser pointer she breaks the lasers of the devises one by one.

"Come on Chris is this all you got?" She asks him as she slowly advances across the laser system one by one reveling where it starts then disarming them one after another she makes her headway through the system finally she gets to the glass door. She then takes hair pick and forges it through the key lock opening the door in mere moments the bossy girl is then free to walk in.

"See that!" Heather says gloating

"Aw man two of you had made it what a disappointment, we really need to invest in higher grade defenses but Ezekiel is up next and I really hope he fails I need to hear that alarm goes off cause your embracement is great for ratings." Chris informs them as Ezekiel enters. His method to get around it is using night vision goggles to supposedly allow him to see around them. He turns them all and the scene turns green and dark.

"Crud I can't see anything eh." He says as he fails to maneuver himself around the laser systems and the bulky goggles make it harder to move for him as he quickly sets off the alarm, Chef disarming it two interns arrest him.

"Alright YAY, sorry home-schooled but that was what I needed to see this means my money was not a complete waist however your team has lost its bid for invisibility thanks to that and Eva's round one failure but with the last two you can push it for 2 and hope Team criminal only scores this round so you will have the edge in the elimination poll." He says to Ezekiel who puts his head in shame down.

"When we come back can Duncan, DJ, or Trent steal the artifact? But first a word from our sponsor."

----

Ad

"Have you ever wanted to be a NINJA!!!" A man dressed as a ninja says jumping from tree to tree with an extension on his back clearly visible.

"Then I Master Miuugi am the sensei for you I will train you how to fight like a real ninja! So meet me at the address on your screen to receive Ninja training!1 I will be there in the dates presented on your screen as well!" He says as he then disappears in smoke

----

Izzy is then seen on a cell phone.

"Um yeah I will like to schedule an appearance at the training session with him." She says to them.

"Okay… Thanks." She says hanging up.

"What was that?"

"I have to beat him up I mean you saw that he jumped from tree to tree using an extension which is used as a devise in shoots to give people skills they don't have, I can understand something like flight but that's insulting for me I spent years training my ass off becoming a skilled fighter and he is going to train others I will not stand for that!" Izzy says in a rant still dressed as the ninja.

"Um okay… I don't know if I should fell sorry for that guy or not." Bridgette says to her a little nerved.

"Ah yes the final part and first up to try and steal it is Trent. If he has success his team will gain invisibility and will be able to pass on completing the fourth part but will miss out on the chance of a perfect score and the award." Chris says to them

----

Confession Cam

Chris: Incase you are wondering yes, we did set up the teams like this to see Trent squirm after all it makes for great ratings.

----

Trent walks into the room with the artifact it is on a sensor that detects pressure on a button, inside is a stone Chris. Trent taps his feet in panic.

"What to do, what to do come on Trent think, think what would Gwen do?" He asks himself as a vision of Gwen appears.

"I would replace the pressure with another pressure." The vision of Gwen tells him

"Thanks." He says much calmer then before. He searches through his pockets and takes out a stick of bubble gum. He begins to chew it.

----

Confession Cam

Trent: I saw this in a movie once, the person replaced the pressure on one of these things with a some bubble gum and they were able to take it with out the alarm being sounded. I just hope it works in real life as well, would be a major help if it did.

----

Trent takes out the piece of ABC gum and slowly placeless it where the button its careful not to relive the pressure on the system until the gum fully covered the sensor. He then removes the glass and sighs as the alarm does not go off.

{Looks like I made it….." He says as he is then interrupted by a lound beeping noise as the area around the stone Chris begins to glow red. He sees the gum is peeling off. Chris turns to the camera

"Once again this proves that all you see in movies is not true and boy people really have to stop watching so believing everything they see on TV lots of it is staged or based off false facts." Chris says to the camera. Trent walks out having failed, he is taken by Chef who returns him to the main group.

"Next up is DJ." He says as the big guy walks up to it the setting all fixed up the only hint of some one there before is the slight stench of bubble gum. His observes it and then looks around seeing a flat plate, sees just how flat it is and he inserts it slowly into the system careful to let it slide under the stone Chris. After he is done he puts some weight on the sides of the plate as he takes off the glass casing taking the stone Chris with no alarm to be heard.

"looks like DJ as done his job now we just have to see how Duncan does this." Chris says as the criminal walks up and cracks his fingers. Taking out his pocket knife he simply inserts it on the sensor grabbing the casing slightly up he quickly grabs it with one hand holding pressure with the other. He then puts into his pocket the stone Chris as he slowly down the glass casing which is then read as pressure removing his knife not letting the alarm sound.

"Easy." He says taking the stone Chris out of his pocket tossing it to Chris.

"Aw come on man I fell bad only one challenge did the defenses work. You still have to get away though." Chris says to them. Chris's stomach then begins to rumble.

"After we eat that is." He says as the walk to the cafeteria.

_________________________________________________________________

**Who will get away? Will anyone get away? How will team Agent handle this dire situation of facing a possible lone voting?**

_________________________________________________________________


	54. Chapter 54 Unparallel parked get away

Total Drama Midway

_(Rated T for Teen._

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners._

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Chapter 54: Unparallel parked get away car.

Chris is in the secrete film lot. "Last time on Total Drama Midway the 9 were separated into teams of 3, and were told to have to steal an artifact some had success needless to say some did not. Now they have to get away who will or will any of them actually have successes? And in the end who will have their chances at a cash prize destroyed. Find out tonight on Total Drama Midway!!"

______________________________

They are back at the area where the challenge is taking place.

"Now the get away. You can use any means to get away so long you remain with in the city and you do not lose the artifact." Chris says as the teams get ready to start running.

"Chef will try and capture you he will be using a paint ball gun to cover your eyes." He tells them as Chef walks out with a paintball gun with a huge smile on his face.

"Each person to get to a designated area with the Stone Chris earns this round point. If you are shot you are out." Chris says to them as their clock starts for them to start running getting them a one minute head start. DJ then hands Ezekiel the stone Chris

Team Agent is running.

"Where is this place anyway?" Eva asks her group.

"I don't know, You know Chris never mentioned that." DJ says to them while they run.

"You mean we are looking for a place that we don't have a clue on where it is?" Eva asks enraged at the event taking place in front of her. Ezekiel trips on his shoe lace that had become untied, He drops the Chris.

"Just take off your shoes man." DJ says to him as he does, Ezekiel then picks up the Chris once again as they continue to run.

Team Break-In is waiting on the side of the road.

"Why w just standing here?" Trent asks them

"Just wait." Justin tells him as a limo pulls up.

"My own personal Limo, how else do you expect me to get to place to place in this city?" Justin tells them

"Take us to the designated area." Justin tells the driver. He rolls down the window slowly.

"Okay…" He says turning around, reviling himself to be Chef.

"One minutes up." He says as he pints the paintball gun at them seeing them scurry away in different directions. Chef takes a shot barreling missing Trent. Once they are out of his range Chef drives around looking for others to shot or capture.

Team Criminal as trying to find the place marking off areas as they pass them on a map made by Duncan. Izzy who is still dressed like a Ninja, jumps through the windows of each place landing on her feet examining the insides of each of the buildings looking for any clues.

"Anything?" Duncan asks the crazy girl.

"Nothing so far." She yells back at them.

"Hey look a Limo." Bridgette says as the trio make their way towards it. They see no one it but it was parked near a building. Izzy decides to jump through this window as well it shatters and she looks around as a gun shot is hear from the inside. It is shown that Izzy was barely able to dodge it.

"No fair." She says to Chef.

"Life's not fair." he says taking another shot which she more easily doges this time do that she knows what's coming.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME A LIVE!!!" She screams jumping through another window instead of the already open one or the opened door.

"She as a strange way of doing things." Bridgette says.

"Yep." Is all Duncan could says before they were forced to start running. They make their way into the car, Duncan takes the driver seat which is to Izzy dismay. They drive off.

----

Confession Cam

Trent: So Justin gets his own personal limo which turns out to be chef then the thing comes sipping by me.

----

Trent is trying to make his way to the area holding the stone Chris, Duncan driving the limo speeds past him, Trent tries to follow in the direction they were heading.

"All I know is that Chef might be heading in that direction." Trent says to himself as he runs after them.

Team Agent is in a room.

"Uh we haven't run into any trouble yet eh." Ezekiel says to them

"Yeah' its too peaceful." Eva says as they enter a building. Inside the building are fruit and bags of them.

"Do you think this is Chris's food storage?" DJ asks them as Ezekiel places down the Stone Chris looking through the bags.

"Don't take anything." DJ says to them

"We will not eh, just looking around for any clues eh." Ezekiel says to him. They look through the bags trying to find anything.

Justin and Heather area able to meet up after having split apart in the running from Chef.

"Hey do you have any clue where this place is?" Heather asks him

"Not one but searching is for ugly people." Justin says to her

"You don't want to win?"

"I never said that but we can let Trent do the work for us, if he as triumph we gain invisibility and are immune from being eliminated he fails we pressure the others to vote him or some one else off." Justin says to her

"I see what your planning." Heather says to the very good looking model. Chef sneaks up shooting at them, the paint balls hitting Justin and Heather each.

"Two down only one to go from your team." Chef says as neither Heather or Justin seem concerned about this. Though Justin seems ticked that his shirt is ruined.

"Dude this is very valuable along with my body, if you were going to shoot me fine but no where in the head, neck, torso, legs, or feet territory." Justin says pointing out his anatomy.

Chef just shoots him again moving on to his next victim.

"I don't have time for that son." Is what he says after shooting him.

Back in the building with all the food Ezekiel and DJ have finished looking through everything and rush out the building with Eva. DJ is holding a piece of paper with what seems to be a map of the city.

"This as to lead us to it." DJ says to his team as they run with seemingly no resistance from Chef. Eva seems to be worried about this.

"We haven't run into anything." Eva says to them

"Yeah, maybe he is underestimating us or overestimating them and trying to take us out one team at a time." Ezekiel suggest to her.

"Aye but when he comes to us I will bop him like a mole." Eva says pounding her fist agents her palm, three moles in the back ground cover their heads. The make a turn where the limo speeds past them following the same direction.

"Could they be heading to the same place eh?" Ezekiel asks the two.

"Not sure." DJ says to him.

The Limo comes to a stop. Izzy and Bridgette walk out, Izzy takes the left side of the block and Bridgette the right side. Izzy decides to jump through the windows of each of the buildings doing a search for either any clues or the place it self. On the contrary Bridgette's method of getting in is much more practical just opening the unlocked doors, and instead of Ninja moves while inside she just goes through everything. Izzy gets out f the last building empty handed. She runs back to the Limo doing back flips and front flip on the way back. About 2 yards a way she bows to a mail box spin kicking it apart at its wooden support.

"Victory mail box San, you fought well but I was too skilled for you." She says to it.

Bridgette was able to get something she got a map just like the one Team Agent had found. She makes her way back to the Limo as DJ, Eva and Ezekiel make their way towards the block.

----

Confession Cam

Chris: So I hid two identical maps that lead to the location with in the city.

----

"So did either of you get anything?" Duncan asks them

"Yeah I got a map." Bridgette says to him

"Good job Bridge." Izzy says to her speaking with lots of emotion like a Japanese anime.

"Uh thanks." She says to the Crazy girl as they follow the map using the limo.

"This city is huge." Bridgette says realizing they are 2 minute drive from the destination.

"Duncan, did you get you licenses?" Bridgette asks her

"No and my learners permit was taken from me when I drive a school bus into the aquarium as part of a 'class field trip' with my boys back home." The criminal says to her.

"I don't either, how about you Izzy?" She asks

"I got my permit have yet to take the drivers test do to the show." Izzy says to her. Team Agent spots Izzy and Bridgette enter the limo.

"Come on they get a car eh." Ezekiel says complaining. Duncan looks in the rearview mirror and can sees them.

"Lets jump on it." Duncan says speeding up as the car then suddenly comes to a jerking stop.

"What happen?" Bridgette asks

"We ran out of gas." Duncan says getting out

"We'll get there on foot. Lets hurry." Duncan says as they begin to run for the finish line which is a building that had the symbol of the 4 kings from the deck of cards which have Chris as the kings. Chef comes out shooting. They each dodge it.

"You two run for it I will hold him off." Izzy says to her team as she looks at the floor making a fist.

"Watashi imei ikusa." Izzy says to Chef.

"Huh? I have no idea what you just said but your going down crazy girl." Chef says to her

"I said I will fight." She says running at him.

Elsewhere Trent is making his way towards the finish seeing the windows broken by Izzy he knows its clear someone was there and decides its not worthwhile to check the places out.

"_Gwen would looking where those tire marks are heading." _Trent thinks to himself as he follows them where ever they head. He hears the gunshot that occurred before Izzy challenged Chef to a one on one fight. He decides to enter a side ally that allows him to see the fight and the place where Duncan and Bridgette are heading.

"So they must have found it. But be safer here until I know exactly where." Trent says to himself as he watches.

Team Agent had made their way to the limo

'Seems it ran out of gas." DJ says to them

"That much is obvious but how far ahead is the other team."

"like it matters as long as we cross it we are fine and as long as Team Break-in doesn't cross we are safe" DJ explains to Eva. Who seems ticked at this. They two have the gunshot come to their attention.

"Lets use this as a chance to sneak past Chef eh." Ezekiel suggest as the trio begin to sneak about. The are at the corner heading towards the straight path to the finish and the area where Izzy and Chef are having a show down.

"Lets do this." Izzy says to him taking a stick from the floor as her weapon. She runs at him slashing low. He jumps up dodging the. She uses her right hand as a spring board allowing her to jump up and kick him while he is in the air, she then twist her body doing another kick knocking him on the tar road. She then back flips to a safer distance from him. Chef's gun was knocked out of his hand.

"Not bad little miss." He says to her has he wipes his face clean from the dirt and spits. He rushes at her this time. He punches at her she dodges but he then does a close range quick punch that knocks her back.

"I see your quite the skilled fighter." Izzy says as a complement to Chef.

"But……. Your still nothing to me." She goes on to say doing a front flip coming down hard with a kick knocking Chef way back.

Duncan and Bridgette where getting closer to the goal however it is still a good distance away from them.

"Damn it." Duncan says getting frustrated with the felling that they are seemingly getting no closer.

"Relax we'll make it." Bridgette says to him. He nods his head in agreement.

"I promised Courtney I'll win for the both of us." He says to her.

"That's sweet." Bridgette says back to the criminal. Team agent had got to the turn and is hiding in an alley much like Trent is but theirs is across from him and a few down.

"Come on lets go." Eva says as the others begin to follow her.

Trent had been watching this for sometime now. When he hears footsteps from behind him.

"Justin? Heather?" He asks as he turns around.

"Nope." A female voice says to him he turns around as sees midnight blue hair.

"Gwen?"

"Yep." the girl says to him.

"How?"

"I don't know. I think I was just picked to return."

"Chris must have let you back because of what he said on the Cruse."

"Perhaps that's it." She says to him. A tear drops down Trent's face as he walks to her ready to hug her.

Chef had been knocked back. But it was towards his paintball gun which he picks up. Izzy is able to get her foot on his left hand and takes the stick going for the knock out blow when with his right hand Chef takes the shot hitting Izzy, who Histrionically falls back screaming.

"Nooooooooooo." sticking out her tongue and having her eyes wide open.

"Chef makes a run to a side place taking out a scooter which he uses to promptly catch up with Bridgette and Duncan.

"Curses looks like Izzy failed to buy us enough time." Duncan says to himself and Bridgette.

"It's alright Duncan. We just have to make sure he does not get up the finish line is right in front of us. We just have to get there." Bridgette tells him as they make a run for it, With Duncan ahead of Bridgette using her body as a shield and they both run in a slight Zigzag making it harder for Chef to aim. He takes a shot missing, then takes a second shot hitting Bridgette. With another shot he shots at Duncan who dives for the entrance of the target place he and the paint ball meet as he missed the place by mere centimeters, he takes fist and pound the ground.

"Look like you're the first team to go." Chef says.

Trent goes to hug Gwen who grabs him tight.

"Got you." The girl says as Trent sees a blue tooth in her ear.

"Got him." She says into it.

"Your not Gwen are you." Yep I am the Anti Gwen she says as her wig falls off reviling her normal hair style.

----

Confession Cam

Trent: Not cool, not cool.

----

Chef gets the message and rides the scoter to the alley where Trent had been caught on his way he passes team Agent who hides back to avoid detection. Once he passes they head out to the finish line. Bridgette, and Duncan both head into the place despite having been out already. Inside are Justin and Heather who where also shot down before. Chef made his way to the place and with a single shot takes out Trent leaving only one team left.

"Good work." He says to the Anti Gwen he then rides towards team Agent knowing they are likely close to the finish line.

The trio of team agent makes their way tot eh finish crossing not shot. Chef enters with Izzy and Trent behind him.

"Congrats to team Agent you got away now hand over your Stone Chris." He says to them. Ezekiel searches his body but is unable to find it.

"DJ do you have it?" He asks

"No I gave it to you."

"Crap we left it behind."

"Oh that's too bad looks like you lose." Chris says to them. Eva and DJ look upset towards the Home schooled boy.

----

Confession Cam

Justin: This is perfect we'll just vote him off

Heather: Good timing thanks home schooled.

----

"Lets get to the award Ceremony. Any one can be eliminated this time."

----------

They all appear in the theater where Chris as 8 awards with him.

"You know the drill the person who's name is not called boards the lame train out of here." Chris says as he looks at them

"The first award goes to Trent." he says tossing him it.

"The next is Izzy." He tosses her the award.

"Then DJ, Duncan, and Bridgette" tossing each of them one.

"Eva." He says tossing her one.

"Heather." He tosses her one.

"Justin, Ezekiel this is the final award." He says as they each gulp.

"the final award goes to…

…..

….

…

…..

…..

….

….

….

….

Justin." he says tossing the final one to him. Ezekiel has his head down in disappointment. Each of the remaining 8 give him a little hug.

"The way of the ninja is to never give up." Izzy tells him.

"Zeke my boy lets take a look at the confessionals."

----

Confession Cam

Trent: I vote off Justin need to get back at him

Justin: Ezekiel what happen was just perfect timing.

Eva: Ezekiel what he did this is necessary

Izzy: Justin, he does not embody the spirit of the Ninja.

Ezekiel: Heather she is just mean.

Bridgette: Heather. She is really rude.

Duncan: Justin he messed with someone's love life and I understand Trent's pain. Courtney I miss you babe

Eva: Ezekiel he lost us the challenge.

Heather: Oh thanks you Ezekiel you likely saved me so I vote you off.

----

"You see you got 4 Justin got 3 and Heather 2." Chris says as he gets his stuff and boards the train leaving the game.

"8 remain who will go home next?" Chris says as it fades to black

_____________________________________

What will happen next the final 8 is set

Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Heather, Izzy, Justin, and Trent.

----

Ezekiel

March 3rd 1992 - Pisces

This boy was born in a remote part of Canada's New Found land. They had little electricity and only received a video camera when his uncle came to visit years before. His means where not much he had no real desire for materialistic things. He was modest but brought up in a Sexist life so though he thought of himself as less then he was he thought of himself above Women. His time on the show changed his sexist view but he had kept his modesty through out and had made friends in an environment he was not use to. He likes this different world but still holds his small life deer and can never remove it from his heart.

-----


	55. Chapter 55 Double trouble in need for

Total Drama Midway

_(Rated T for Teen._

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners._

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

mtg-dxc4eva: I made a mistake I read it wrong I saw Ma for May and thought okay its March. Though I should have saw something was up when it was April to "March" which makes no sense unless it's a really long horoscope. I fixed it however thanks for pointing that out.

________________________

Chapter 55: Double trouble in need for another double

Chris is in the secrete filming room. "Last time on TDM we totally tricked Trent into thinking Gwen had returned. Izzy went Ninja and Ezekiel left something behind which cost his team the challenge and jumping on the chance to safe their butts Heather and Justin joined Ezekiel's team in voting him off. So after coming this far Ezekiel saw his chances of victory stripped from him and get away with out a chance of ever getting them back who will fall under the bus this week? Find out on Total Drama Midway."

_________________________

Chris had gathered the 8 remaining contestants in the middle of the City.

"Welcome my fair citizens to the next challenge. Now I bet your all sick and tiered of these challenges. But this one will be sort of fun you will get to do something very active, or perhaps romantic." Chris says to the eight

"Then what is it?" Duncan says to Chris tired of him beating around the bush and wanting a more straight answer to it.

"I am getting to that. Now remember earlier in the season how you got into two teams to do a movie script?" Chris asks them.

"Yeah, I was eliminated for not talking." Justin says to him.

"Well this challenge is like that in the sense that it as something to do with movies but….. And this is a big but. It's a heck of allot more dangerous." Chris says to them

"You do know that rarely do movie stars do their own stunts. Well in this challenge you will part take in these stunts we have chosen some of the most famous from the movies and created some of our own. Remember this is only the first part of the challenge there are other roles outside of stunts." He tells them. He gives off a slight chuckle to this.

"Oh my that is so Awesome! We get to be stunt doubles woo yeah wooo!!" Izzy says as they suddenly hear glass shattering they turn to see Chef on a dark red with black four wheeler jumping out of the third floor of a building. Bellow him is a bounce pad, Chef then hurdles off of the vehicle landing on the pad which springs him up high throwing him back into the room with the broken glass.

"Oh my that must have hurt." Duncan says as a crash can be heard from Chef hitting the wall of the room. They rush up to see if he is alright.

"Ow. Ow ow." Chef says rubbing his back.

"Chef you can't be hurt, who else will I get to test all these very deadly and poorly set up stunts." Chris says to him. Chef looks at him in pain rubbing his own back as he also removes the dried chipped paint from his hair.

"This is bad, this is really, really bad." Chris marks nervously. As a stretcher come sup taking Chef out of the building.

"Are we exempted from this challenge?" Heather asks the host who shakes his head.

"Until Chef gets better we are need of another double and Chef. So lets find out which one off you will star as a stunt double. Teams are Team Flicks: Izzy, Duncan, Justin, and Bridgette. And team Dou; Trent, Heather, Eva, and DJ." Chris says as the team get together.

The two teams come to what appears to be a construction sight. They see two poorly made bikes.

"This is one of my favorite stunts. The star needs to escape a bomb that had been set up in the construction site, he or she gets on their motorcycle or in your case your bike that we made from savaged parts, they take it and jump out using a wooden beam as a ramp as the explosion happens behind them in a dramatic scene they escape to live another day." Chris says looking at the 8 he takes out a sheet of paper.

"This goes with out saying like Hollywood we took some processions with the stunts to make sure there is some chance of survival or not getting totally maimed." Chris says laughing at his joke.

"The two that will participate in the first stunt are. DJ and Bridgette." Chris says to the two.

"Wait Chris how do we win?" Bridgette asks him with a stumped look on her face

"Good question, originally you were going to have to appease Chef in the scene by looking cool timing your jump, getting air but I guess it will have to be me who is appeased." Chris tells her as she and DJ each take a bike.

"Okay first up is DJ lets see how high he can set the bar." Chris says as the others get away as Chris takes DJ to the start of the scene.

"Now dude. You can add anything you want to spice things up a little." The host says to him.

"Got you." He says gulping as Chris rushes out of the building. 2 interns dressed as crooks run out with a switch in their hand.

"This bike is completely unsafe." DJ says taking some stuff making the bike much more safe then it was before. He looks at it and gives a thumbs up. He gets on and begins to peddle it moves a slow speed towards the exit. He gets to the ramp and it begins to get up it, once at its height, he falls face first to the ground as the explosion happens and the card board construction site comes crumbling down.

"Dude that was lame." Chris says to him.

"Yeah that was just pathetic." Trent tells him

"Bike was unsafe needed to increase it's safety." Is his response to the two derides of him.

"Bridgette your up." Chris says to her.

"Ah Chris, how exactly am I suppose to have a dramatic scene with no place to have the dramatic scene?" Bridgette asks him.

"Ah I see good point, what to what to do. I know you basically just have to jump the ramp in order to beat DJ in this segment of the challenge So we will go with this our heroin in this case you needs to get away from the wreckage which is guarded by a band of gangs who claim into to be theirs and will kill any intruders to their turf." Chris says as gets some interns to dress up like bums and thugs.

"Good luck Bridgette.' Justin tells her.

"Thank you." She says back to him, she still as in her mind what he did to Trent and Gwen but the way she was raised as her at least return some politeness to another even is she hates them. She gets on her bike and decides not to fix it like DJ had. She gets to the start. Chris shoots a gun up into the air. A bird falls.

"Again…" Chris says

"At least its not Jeese or you'd be in a heck of a lot of pain Mr." Izzy says to him pointing at the fallen bird. Bridgette then starts peddling like there is no tomorrow, increasing her speed slowly at first then faster and faster as the bolts begin to fly off. Chris turns to a Camera

"Not constructed very well." He says with a chuckle. As if by divine help Bridgette gets to the ramp and gets air born, while in midair the tires both fall off to the ground, the rest of the bike and her shortly follow and it too falls apart.

"That was awesome!" Chris says walking to her.

"She nearly got herself killed." DJ says to him.

"Dude that's good TV." Duncan tells him.

"You actually think that's good TV?"

"Of course, for example Justin returning was fixed it's clear that he was going to return it was just a build up for the drama." Duncan explains to him.

"I still don't think its good TV."

"Danger is great for television, death is also an up unless it's a show like this." Duncan goes on to say.

"I think it's clear to say that Bridgette totally rocked this round giving her team the lead!" the host says as he then takes them to the next dangerous stunt.

----

Confession Cam

Trent: So we get to the next stunt location, Chris claims it's a classic, with the hero jumping off a building using the awnings' to safely make it to the bottom. Then he goes on………

Izzy: To say its to boring which I totally agree with so…… He amps it up YAY!! To bad I was not chosen to go seems like so much fun its practically awesome …….

Trent: Thank god I was not chosen.

----

They are on top of a 5 story building. Each of them look down. Seeing the awnings and each awning is preceded by wires that snap when certain amount or more of weight is placed on them which triggers arrows to be shot at the two falling, the arrows of course are covered on the point.

"So who's the lucky sap?" Duncan asks him

"You are, and Heather is too." He answers Duncan as the two get to the awnings each one about 3meters apart from each other.

"You'll probably expect me to ask how do we win, so I will cause I have no clue." Heather tells him

"How do we win?" She then asks

"It's very simple look the most awesome the Flicks have a one nothing lead over you and round one is out of four." Chris explains to her. Chris shoots the gun again this time hitting another bird that plummets back to the Earth.

"Why is it that I can only hit birds and always hit them even when I am not trying to?"

"I don't know but if that was Jesse you'd be begging for mercy." Izzy tells him once again.

The two then jump from the roof ripping throw each set of awnings and the wires. Duncan catches a few arrows while in fall. Heather is hit repeatedly in the head.

"Ow…. Ow…. Ow." She says covering her face.

"Hey Chris. What about the sudden stop on the bottom?" DJ asks him

"Don't worry there is protective padding for our two lucky saps as Duncan puts it." Chris tells him. Meanwhile they rip through the final awning, Duncan comes to a soft stop, while Heather a hard stop her padding was a few feet to the left she instead hits the concrete.

"Ouch that must suck. Well her is something that will suck even more for the Dou is that they now trail by two hole points ha." Chris informs them as Heather is helped up and dusted off, she is also given a Band-Aid for a cut.

"This is it?…. I fall and hit front first on hard ash fault and all I get is a Band-Aid."

"Yep…. Okay if you insist you'll get more treatment. Geez but you'll be taken back once the first round ends so you can take part in the next round." Chris says as a medical team takes Heather for treatment. The rest of them head to the third location for the next stunt.

----

Confession Cam

Trent: Now we are at what Chris says is another classic scene, the ejector seat. I was chosen for this one.

Izzy: So unfair, I was not chosen to go for this one. It also seems like so much fun, I mean I would be so good at this one, however looking on the bright side they safe the best for last.

Justin: So I was selected, and nothing looks sexier then me suspended momentarily in air.

----

They come up to two cars, of course both cars are not in the best of shapes. One was a red mustang and the other a blue with white striped Honda though the exact type had been faded out.

"Men choose your cars." Chris says as Trent takes one and Justin the other. Trent gets up to the Red Mustang.

"Now do any of you have a drivers license?" Chris is pended to ask

"Nope." They both answer

"How good can you drive?" He asks them both

"Pretty good." Trent claims

"Not to good." Justin says

"Well both of you take a lap around the track in order to get the feel of the cars before you take part in this dangerous stunt." Chris says to them, the cars are driven by Chris and one intern o the driving ranger. Trent and Justin sit shotgun respectively and on the way there pointers on how to drive are given to them.

----

In the red Mustang.

"Look Trent, over here is a gage which allows you to change gears. As you of course can see this is a stick shift, so if you don't change gears correctly it will stall." Chris explains to him showing him how to change gears as he speaks.

"I never thought I get driving lessons on TV." Trent lightly say as he is listing carefully to the instructions given by the host.

----

In the Blue Honda.

"Now Justin. This car is an automatic so its pretty easy to drive to change gears you just break to place it in park, drive, reverse, ETC. Now. Turning is you have to do it lightly since it turns really quickly also coast after you put gas you don't need to constantly put gas on because you and a wall will become pretty friendly with each other." The interns says to the model who nods to him.

----

Both of them take a few laps around, getting use to the cars, Trent constantly stalls because of the shifting gears from first, second, third and so forth. Justin doesn't go very fast and seems nervous about driving. After ten they get back to the start. Trent by now is use to the shifting. Chris takes out the gun and points it to the sky.

"No way are you shooting that gun!" Izzy tells him doing a flip over DJ to get to the host.

"Why?" He asks

"You just hit another bird." She informs him.

"True." Chris says deciding to use a cap gun instead which simply just flares and makes a popping noise. Both Trent and Justin make their way forward. Then stop.

"Hey Chris what are we suppose to do exactly?" Trent asks him.

"Oh yes, you'd drive towards the wall, but eject out before you hit the wall, do that and you should be safe if not perhaps not." Chris explains to him.

"Someone is forgetful today." Duncan says revering to the fact that Chris had to be asked how the segment challenge works so far. Trent and Justin begin to move forward again. About 15 feet away Trent is the first to press the button, he is popped out of the car, but manages to get to slow down to a stop just inches from the wall. Justin ejects must closer to it. While in the air both look at each other.

"Ah." They say Justin then stops as he possess for cameras. Both land and Justin's car the Blue Honda hits the wall and catches on fire, it is promptly put out.

"Trent that was better then I could have imagined the car is still in tact. Your team gains their first point. And now we move to the final stunt Izzy vs. Eva of course since they had not been picked yet." As Chris says this his phone rings.

"They say this stunt may be a little too dangerous." Chris says to them.

"No we will do this stunt even if it kills………………… Eva." Izzy says

"Hey not going to let it kill me, I don't want to die I like living." Izzy says laughing.

"Just kidding, we will do it but please don't die Eva." Izzy says jumping up and down waiting for the challenge to be announced.

--------------

They come to the next location it is huge, it is massive, it is so big that they fell like ants.

"This next stunt is one of my favorites, it's called the falling building. Izzy and Eva will be put to the top of these two buildings, sky scrapers to be exact and must get out to the bottom before they fall. Of course the buildings are made of card board as opposed to steal like I would have liked but the producers said that was too dangerous and now they say this one may be as well, what would they like this stunt to be go to a petting zoo." Chris says slightly upset at the producers of the show.

"First one out and on the ground wins." Chris says to them. Both are taken to the top of the unstable buildings that sway from their weight and the wind

"No wonder why those things are said to be to dangerous by the producers." DJ says to himself watching them. Inside the buildings the two make their way down, Eva takes a much ore conservative way to try and prevent the building from collapsing from her weight. Izzy not so much she just runs down as fast as she can, this as he cut threw the floor down to the level bellow at some points do to the not paying attention.

"This is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much FUN!" Izzy says to herself but loudly so that they all can hear.

"_Hey anything too dangerous I just give to Izzy, then I can keep it so long she is still in the game." _Chris thinks to himself. Eva gets down a few more levels of the buildings. As the roof begins to fall on her, the same for Izzy who sees her building collapse. Izzy rushes as fast as she can in a race agents time. Eva is overtaken by the building and is dragged down. Izzy makes it to the first floor and runs to the exit, she jumps into the air her upper body gets out when the building collapse on her.

"Wow a tie, with no winner, though nice try Izzy." Chris tells her, as the crazy girl gives a thumbs up before spring back.

"That felt so good." Izzy says, Eva shortly gets up but is rubbing her head.

"Eva you okay?" Bridgette asks her.

"Yes surfer girl." She says grabbing Bridgette by the neck collar before tossing her away.

"Harsh…" Bridgette says.

"Hey movie stars hit your dressing rooms your needed on set next." Chris says to them as they prepare for round two.

Moments later all eight are present in front of a stage the current is down.

"Welcome to round two, I hope Heather as been treated. Because in round two in sets of two you will act out a certain type of scene from movies. Then all from each team will participate in a last challenge of this round. Then you will take to the final round and that will be explained then." Chris says to them as the current is raised every one of the eight gasp, And just before the stage set is shown it fades to black.

___________________________________________________________

**What could be happing?**

**What will become of Chef? **

**who is walking the tight rope? Who is skatting on thin ice?**

**What's your favorite car? (Just curious I mean I did mention cars in the chapter.) **

-----


	56. Chapter 56 A Surprise star

Total Drama Midway

_(Rated T for Teen._

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners._

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

___________________

Chapter 56: A Surprise star

Chris sits in his chair in the secrete film location.

"Last time on TDM the campers became stunt Men and Women, so proofed that they are cut out to be one others not so much, some proofed to be daring enough to try anything others not so much. Now they stand before a stage what will become of them. Find out on Total Drama Midway!" Chris shouts.

-----

The teams are in front of a stage on the stage is a desk. With the chair turned around.

"This is a classic scene in Gansta movies. The godfather talks to his henchmen about something often leading to a hit being taken out on a person. Like I said you will do this one in two I have picked in advance who will go and they are Heather and DJ, agents Duncan and Bridgette." Chris tells them. As the four get up on the stage.

"Which one of us will go first?" Duncan asks.

"Your team will." Chris says to him. DJ and Heather get off the stage after hearing this, DJ helps Bridgette up.

"Thanks." She says to him. He smiles at her

"My pleasure." He says back to her. Duncan takes the seat in the chair.

"I am being the Godfather." He says to her.

"Okay…." Is all she can say. She turns to Chris singling when they should start.

"Begin." Chris tells them.

"Boss, I…. I…" Bridgette says as she is interrupted by Duncan.

"You, what are a shamed that you let him sell drugs on our turf. Let him get away with harming my baby girl. Or is it that you are devastated that he stole from the family." Duncan says in a thick Italian assent

"I am mortified to all those. But Boss that's why I am here I want to atone for my mistakes and show the family that I am really loyal." Bridgette says to Duncan, who turns around he is holding up a news paper hiding his face.

"Look, you will get your chance, I want you to follow him around and when you get his movements down, we'll finish the hit." Duncan says to her.

"Understood."

"now out with you, I want to spend time with my daughter." He says to Bridgette who walks off the stage. Duncan get sup and Bridgette back on they each take a laud from the crowd

"Some potential Duncan as there. DJ lets see if your God father material as well." Chris says to him

"Wait, I am going to be the God father but they got to chose." DJ says to him.

"Yep, that's right but hey look at the Brightside lets see another side of you." Chris says to him.

"You better not mess this up buster." Heather says to him, she and DJ get the single to start the act.

"The D- we have a hit put out on him already." Heather says to him.

"You what!? No, no, no that's a human life Heather you can't be serious."

"The D- Do you want us to call off the hit?"

"Yes that will be really cool Heather you can't go out killing people like that." DJ says to her she looks at him.

"I am out of here I got to call off the hit need to call Tim." She says walking off the stage.

"Thank goodness." DJ says to himself.

"Hey DJ we were acting no one had a hit out on them." Heather says to him. She looks at him as he walks off. A noise can be heard coming from the air vent just above the it's a banging noise as eyes peer down on the act.

"Damn he is bad." A voice says from up high it is female.

"Now to the next scene, Izzy and Justin will face off agents Eva and Trent. This is the fight scene the pair will have to look awesome while facing 12 ninja enemies which you can do as you like to even knock out just do not kill them. Each pair will be given five minutes in the craft store to get any supplies they want.

----

Confession Cam

DJ: Hey why did I have to be the big boss, I mean it doesn't fit my bill I am the big loveable DJ.

Heather: Hello its called acting, I mean really doe she not understand the word its what people do on TV and in Movies.

Izzy: (Dressed as a Ninja again) "Oh my yes, I can be a ninja again Yay time to kick but, and make Justin look bad. Since when we were dating he was not a good fighter despite his claims. Okay I guess he was alright for a fighter but I completely kicked his ass mostly it was when we were still dating I could not hurt him that much but now I can beat him as much as I want!

----

The craft store they are grabbing some props Justin grabs some wild west clothing and a paintball gun. Izzy grabs some nunchaku which are made from plastic bottles and string.

"Lets go!!" Izzy screams, Justin holds her back.

"Hold your horses crazy girl, I know you don't like me and I don't like you but we have to work together on this one. So lets take the extra four minutes we have left before we have to start." Justin says to Izzy who seems to agree to his terms.

"Fine we'll work as a team but neither of us as to like it." Izzy says to him. He goes over a script to her.

"That works. I may hate your guts and want to do a round house kick to your pretty little face but you're the expert on this since I remember you saying one time that you were in a movie." Izzy says to him.

"Not so sure what a round house kick is but that's right I was why because I am gosh darn Sexy." He says as cameras take his pictures.

________

Up in the air vent the girl watches from the above.

"Come on, lets get this done with already." She says from above, Heather looks up.

"What was that." She mutters too herself. Izzy and Justin return. A piece of paper floats down hitting Duncan in the head.

"Okay Eva, Trent go get your stuff once your back your up first in this act."

"Wait they get first dibs and we go first?" Eva says

"Yep that's how the cookie crumbled now good luck I guess." Chris says to her, Duncan looks up into the air vent and sees a face.

"Courtney?" He whispers to himself.

"What was that?" Bridgette asks him.

"Nothing I have to go to the bathroom." Duncan says exiting. Courtney quickly tries to get around to the outside where she could meet Duncan.

----

Confession Cam

Courtney: Now was my chance to either come back or help Duncan win this thing. I snuck on the train after Ezekiel had been sent to the dock where he is the contestant eliminated is then transferred to playa de loser by boat. I will not be denied my money!

----

At Playa De losers a Courtney standee sits next to Lindsey.

"Fine say nothing to me." Lindsey says to the standee. Who keeps its facial expression not even budging since its just cardboard. The other people already eliminated all look at her.

"She needs help professional help. She needs the ID helper man!" Harold says jumping into action. He is in a super hero custom sort off his underwear is on the outside of some tights and he as a red cape over blue tights with the letter H for Harold on the chest.

"What seems to be the trouble madam!?" He asks her before being pulled off by the ear by Leshawana.

"Come on captain dorky lets go." She says to him

-------------

In the craft store Eva and Trent take some leftovers Trent takes a spear, and Eva covers her hands with gloves.

"I'll just pound them." Eva says dragging Trent out of the store. They get back quickly to the stage where they get on and the Ninja before they notice jump out. The Ninja are merely Chris's intern dressed up.

----Confession Cam

Chris: Real Ninja cost lots off money and they have been trained in basic karate so they should be just fine… I hope cause I can't be liable to any injuries they suffer.

----

They jump at the, Trent thrust his spear at them it is dodged but he punches on out.

"Never knew you had it in you I respect you now music boy." Eva says to him.

"Hey every once in awhile I need to loosen up you know." He says to her, he does a back hand strike behind another intern. Eva grabs two lifts them up then tosses them on their trip away she takes both fist and knocks them out.

"Your pretty good." She says to him.

"Thanks, my dad use to be a boxer in college so he wants me to train some what in hand to hand combat." He says to her "And I did not just say that because we are acting." Trent says to her.

"Hmph I see. Chris could have gotten us more of a challenge, this will be a close one." Eva says to him.

"Yeah he could have , and your right about the close thing also, not sure about Justin but Izzy as shown knowledge in fighting. Justin however will give style to their act since he is what Gwen described him as around they time of Owen's ousting she as eye candy she even stated that's why he came back." Trent says to Eva. As thy knock out more interns. Soon all 12 pile up and the two give each other a high five.

"Lets go." Eva says to him walking off the stage.

"That was way cool!" Izzy says to them

"I totally respect Trent now since he can kick but and he kicks but on the guitar so he is double skillful." Izzy says to herself as she and Justin get on the stage.

"You two wait a minute we need to get the next batch of Ninja ready." Chris says to them as the other ninja get up after a few minutes walking off the stage.

-----

On the other side of the building, Courtney pushes out the air duct jumping down to Duncan.

"Hey there princess." Duncan says to her.

"Don't call me that!" Courtney says grabbing him giving him a long kiss.

"Look I am here to get back into the game." Courtney says to him.

"Either that or help you win."

"Look I'll try and figure something out tonight after the challenge I will make sure I won't get kicked off." Duncan says to her.

"Fine, do it your way but I will help you win this challenge."

"Cool with me and you smell like fish."

"I had to swim allot!" Courtney says rather loudly catching the attention of some interns dressing up like Ninja., Courtney jumps back into the air duct.

"I need to stay hidden." She says to him as Duncan turns around walking back.

"Yeah what ever princess I will find something out." Duncan says to her, giving her a sly smile.

----Confession Cam

Duncan: If I help her back which Courtney will I get will I get the Courtney I love or the Courtney I just can't stand. Well what one, hot stuff or up tight?

----

Duncan gets back to the groups with Izzy and Justin ready o take their crack.

"Well what was that about?" Heather asks. Chris phone rings.

"Nice, so when should I expect it to get here?" Chris asks a man on the phone who can be heard just not understood.

"Soon, nice thanks dude. I heard about it before." Chris says to him hanging up the phone.

"okay Izzy, Justin start." Chris says to them as the twelve ninja jump out surrounding them. Justin locks a paintball into his gun. Putting on a cow boy hat and some western slacks her puts the hat down a little as tumble weed passes by them, he draws the paintball gun shooting one then quickly reloading shooting another and another keeping his pose and cool as a cucumber face as one by one the interns fall as they would if it was a real gun shot. Izzy does a flip over his shoulders walking up to two ninja interns who try to kick her she takes her nunchaku which was poorly made and uses it to bop on their heads before she takes a flat hand thrusting it into one of theirs chest then taking her back hand she knocks him out. She then pounces up giving the other a round house kick.

"Oh Justin that's a round house kick." She says as the person who received the kick fly's several feet to the left landing on one of the 'ninja' that Justin had shot. Three jump her at the same time. In a slow motion the camera begins to turn as she clinches her fist. Blocking their strikes with rather ease she grabs two bashing their heads agents each other the third then gulps as he sees the other two fall down. Izzy looks at Justin and nods, she spots another ninja shivering just behind the one who just gulped. She does a front flip over the one in front of her having her foot land on the right shoulder of the guy behind him, Justin takes his paintball gun shooting the one who gulped in the chest as Izzy begins down the coward. All 12 lie on the ground.

"My oh my this is close. I'll go with Izzy and Justin jest because Justin's cow boy look will be a great promo for the next episode but they does not say Team Dou's pair of Eva and Trent weren't awesome but sadly just not promo poster worthy and with that they fall behind 4 to 1." Chris says as all get up on stage, Izzy had dressed back into normal clothes Justin keeping his wild west wardrobe.

"Now the final part of round two worth 2 points. All four will compete agents each other simultaneously in a musical. Now if you have the spot light on you, you sing, dance and all the other fluff musicals have but as soon as it leaves to someone else you stop what ever your doing except if the electrical sign behind me tells you other wise which will some times be simple snapping of the fingers. If you fail to stop and obey the sign then your out last man or women standing wins the points for their team." Chris says to the eight of them who all get on. The lights go dim and the spot light hits Trent. The sign as every one else remain still. Trent walks down some steps slowly.

"I fell in love with a girl, a girl unlike any girl. She had eyes that were warm and hands that were gentle her smile like the nightline sky." He sings as the others start to snap the spot light is then changed to Duncan.

"But then, he came to town and broke that poor mans heart. He was the outlaw of this town. With his snake skin boots and his ten gallon hat he was the meanest of the mean." Duncan sings in response to Trent's. The spot light goes to Heather.

"Oh my that poor, poor man. What ever shall I do for him." She sings as she looks dazzle into his eyes. The spot light then moves to Izzy.

"I heard, I cried as I once lost a love and lots of him." She signs as she covers her eyes with her elbow before taking it off as the spot light moves to Eva.

"He needs to suck it up and he needs to do it fast, there are plenty of other fish in the sea." Eva sings out loud. The spot light then moves to Bridgette.

"Sure there are other fish in the sea , but only that one you fish for all you life is truly special." She sings in a soft tone voice with her eyes shut. The spot light then moves to DJ.

"What's wrong my friend, you lost your love but now you mustn't take this lost you must fight for her." He sings as the spot light turns to Justin as every one else snaps their fingers.

"I stole his love from him yes I did, what more did you expect after all I am the outlaw of this town. This town belongs to me." He sings taking out the paint ball gun.

They all go on singing and dancing for quite some time. DJ then gets the spotlight and sings a little hum but forgets to stop once it changes to Izzy. That makes him the first to be out in this musical challenge. They continue to sing but over time one by one. Izzy, then Bridgette, then Heather, then Eva, and finally Duncan all fail leaving only one on each team. Justin and Trent continue to sing.

"I can't believe its you, this picture will go down in history!" Trent sings as the spot light is on him.

"Picture?" Justin asks.

"And the winners Team Dou now thanks to Trent they only trail by one point." Chris says as a car appears on the outside of the Stage room.

The eight and Chris are all taken to the third location in the car. Courtney follows behind Duncan leaving her a corn meal trail to the location

"Thanks hon." She syas to herself trying to stay out of view.

The third location as in big letters "THE GAME OF CHRIS"

"Welcome to the final part of the challenge worth two points to the victor meaning Team Flicks could still walk off the losers having to send one of their buts home." Chris says as the door is opened. they all walk in.

----

Confession Cam.

Trent: Anyones game now.

Duncan: Anyone can win this but I have Courtney.

----

They walk into the building on a stage ar a red and blue table. It fades toblack as soon as that is shown with a pandlem in the center.

_______________________________________________________

**Only one more part to the challenge remains and it remains clear that several people walk the slippery slope.**

**What role will Courtney play in up coming challenges? Aid to Duncan or adversary to everyone? Or will she just be caught and sent back.**

**Will DJ ever man up?**

**What could this final part be**

_______________________________________________________


	57. Chapter 57 Chris TV

Total Drama Midway

_(Rated T for Teen._

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners._

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

____________________________________________

Chapter 57: Chris TV

Chris sits in his secrete film lot. "Last time on TDM the eight acted out several scenes with the Flicks taking a four to one lead before the musical challenge which thanks to Trent helped propel team Dou up two entire points making the final part of this weeks challenge relevant. Who will come out on top who will be sent packing? Will Courtney be discovered? Find out tonight on Total Drama Midway!"

--------

They are in the third location. Each team is placed at one table.

"Welcome to the Game of Chris." Chris says dressed up in a white suit. The crowd is full of cardboard people.

"OMG, I know him!" Izzy screams out pointing to one of the standees. No one corrects her on this.

"If you have not guessed by this parts name I will tell you. Your now on a Game Show. Chef Hatchet please come out." Chris says as Chef comes out dressed in a pink dress.

"I just get out of treatment and this is how you treat me." Chef says

"Yeah that's right. But so glad your felling much better." Chris says to him

"Now like all game shows there will be several categories. And games. Lets take a look at some of the cats. From left to right we have. Wild life, Historical facts, Total Drama, Games which include basic games and sports, TV, Literature , ad finally Scientific discoveries." Chris says to them.

"You can choose difficulty from easy to medium to hard easy is worth 1 points, medium 2 and hard 3. Most points in the end win." Chris says to them.

"We'll toss a coin to see who goes first. DJ call it." Chef says to him.

"Ahhh….. heads." DJ says as the coin is flipped it lands on heads.

"So team Dou will get the first crack at this challenge."

The team begins to talk over which one they should pick.

"I read allot. So Literature are my strong suit." Heather says.

"I am good with History." Trent says to his team.

"I am good at Games." Eva says

"Well I am good at wild life and Literature . And the Total Drama one will be the easiest."

"Yeah, I say we go with books medium for now." Heather suggest

"Okay." The rest of the team says.

They turn around.

"We choose Literature medium." Heather says to him.

"Okay here is your question…….. In the Story 1984 by George Orwell, what addition Dictionary of New Speak does the story begin with?" Chris asks them. The team turns and begins to look at each other.

"You have fifteen seconds on the clock."

"I think it was the ninth." Eva says

"How would you know?" DJ asks her.

"I had to read the book for class once." She says to him. Heather nods having agreed with Eva she turns around.

"It was the 9th addition." Heather says to Chris as their score bells going up two points. And books medium disappears off the screen.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention the one chosen will be removed after the answer is placed making it harder for the other team to score points." Chris says to them.

"So its a knowledge game and a game of strategy at the same time." Duncan asks him.

"Yep that's right speaking of which Duncan your team is up." Chris tells him as team Flicks turns around to discuss with each other.

"Okay what are each of yours top two subjects excluding Total Drama?" Duncan asks them.

"Wild life, and Games." Izzy says to him.

"Wild life, and Historical events." Bridgette goes on to say.

"TV and Historical events." Justin says to him.

"And I am strong in Games and TV. So we have two wildlife, two history, two sports, and two TV. So since we have many two's lets go for a hard question." Duncan says to them.

"But which category?" Justin asks.

"I say Games, that as considerable less possibilities then the others." Duncan declares.

"Alright." The other three say in Unisom.

Duncan turns around.

"Hard, Games." He says to Chris who looks at a sheet of paper.

"Your question is. In the game Senet according to bell's rules when three painted sides of the throwing sticks are shown how much points is that worth?" Chris asks them. They each turn around.

"Never heard of this game." Izzy says to them.

"Me either. But I say it might be a pattern 1 side is one point, two sides is two points and three should be three." Duncan says to them

"As good as any of my guesses." Bridgette says to him.

Duncan turns around. And looks at Chris.

"Three." Chris says as the clock ticks down.

"The answer is three." Duncan says just in the nick of time.

"that's correct it is three." Chris says to him. The team gives each other high fives cheering. First Games hard disappears from the board then every thing else as the world challenge appears.

"Ah yes after every round or two questions both teams will face off in a challenge. This challenge is the Logger." Chris says to them. He pours them each a cup of golden liquid and puts it in front of them.

"Logger as in beer?" Duncan asks.

"Yep." Chris says to him.

"Ah I don't think any of us are at age." Heather says to him.

"That's okay I guess both teams forfeit all their points." Chris says to them. Duncan looks at him and belches.

"What was that yuck worse beer ever?" He asks.

"Ew." Bridgette says to him.

"What?" He asks her.

"Team Flicks win. And Duncan how did it taste?"

"Bad."

"There is a reason for that." Chris says to him.

"What? You are to cheep to buy a good brew."

"Nope its Chef's pee." He says to him as Duncan turns around and barfs.

"OH my, Chris your so dead." Duncan screams at Chris as vomit comes out of his mouth.

"What do we get Chris?" Justin asks him.

"You get first dibs in the next round." He says to him.

"But we'll wait until Duncan is done." Chris says as Duncan throws up again Bridgette then follows him, then Heather, then Trent, then DJ, then Justin, then Eva, and finally Izzy.

"Okay now that was really gross, like really, really buaual." Chris says as he is interrupted by his own vomit.

"Way cool." Izzy says seeing him throw up. She turns to a camera.

"Can we get that in slow motion?" She asks the camera man who nods at her. The scene is played again as the vomit comes out of Chris's mouth in slow motion then back in and then back pout again.

"Totally gross!" Izzy says excitedly as the Ninja Interns are instructed to clean up the mess.

"We'll be right back." Chris says to the Camera.

In the air duct. Courtney watches Duncan and his team as well as everyone else throw up.

'That's just nasty." She says to herself.

"And were back." Chris says as the mess had been removed.

"That was just sick." Duncan says to him .

"I know but look at it this way. You are up by one point and get to choose first this round. Now remember you can't choose books medium or Games hard." Chris tells them.

"How about Wild life that's also a two." Duncan says to them.

"Yeah." Izzy says to him.

"Cool with me as long as we get it right." Justin says to him.

Duncan turns around to Chris.

"We will take Wild life hard." Duncan tells Chris.

"Okay your question is in a Cat's ear how many muscles are present and how does the pinna act." Chris asks them. They turn around.

"I know the at as thirty-two ear muscles. I had to dissect one in Anatomy class." She says to them.

"Okay but did you find out what the pinna does?" Justin asks her.

"ah, in humans it is used to collect air-born sounds." She says to him.

"That sounds good." Bridgette says to her.

"Hey we'll go with it." Duncan says to her turning around.

"The cat as thirty-two ear muscles and the pinna is used to collect air-born sounds

"That is correct for another three points." Chris says to them. They cheer at this while the other team moans.

"Stop your winning cause your up next." Chris says to them.

"We choose Historical events, Hard." Heather says to him.

"Okay here is your question. In 200 BC when Sparta was at his height how much slaves belonged to each person?" Chris asks them

"20!" Trent screams out overly exited.

"Uhm okay. That's correct but really now Trent control yourself." Chris says to him

"Sorry, just got a little exited there." He says to him.

"A little?" Heather asks him.

"Hey you shut it after what you did to me and Gwen you can't even talk to me." Trent tells Heather off everyone else gasp at this.

----

Confession Cam

Heather: I give him props for standing up for himself. But he is so going down.

Duncan: Wicket dude wicket.

Courtney: I wonder if I could be voted into replace Heather as a contestant I am sure they will do that if I could.

----

Chris looks at them as another challenge comes up.

"Ah this one rocks kiddies. It is the mechanical thumb wrestling. Each team must work together to control a giant mechanical thumb the rules are like normal thumb wrestling and the winner like last time gains first dibs in the next round." Chris says to them as both teams get to a station to control the thumb. And begin to move. The thumbs are two different colors one is blue the other red. The blue thumb (Flicks) does a retreating move trying to get the other to dive forward but the red thumb doesn't fall for it. Trent gets a little to into it as he glares at Justin and Duncan and the red thumb begins to move faster and faster. The blue thumb is not able to keep up and is pined.

"The winners are team Dou!" Chris yells out.

"Take that Duncan! Justin!" Trent says to both of them who scratch their heads.

"Trent dude I think you need to settle down." DJ says to him.

"Now since Trent as snapped lets go on to the next question. You have first dibs so pick wisely." Chris says to them.

"We choose Total Drama Hard." Trent says to him.

"Okay lets see ah yes your question is. Name the last person to retrieve a marshmallow or a reward this does include anything else like eggs in the aired episodes which featured eliminations you have one minute to answer this question." Chris says to them as they turn around.

"Heather, Duncan, Cody, Courtney, Izzy, DJ." That's all I can think of Trent says to them.

"That sounds right up to a point. But who's next?" Eva asks.

"I know Eva, Duncan, Bridgette and Tyler." DJ says to his team.

"Nah that can't be there was another bottom before Bridgette and Tyler I think it was Eva." Heather says to them.

"She is right so then it was Tyler and Bridgette followed by Heather, Heather, Heather and lastly Justin." Trent says to them.

"Wait I never got the last what ever in the challenge Noah was eliminated in he took it instead." Eva says

"Okay we'll just swap you with him." Trent says to her

"We have come to an answer." Trent says to him.

"Wonderful lets hear it." Chris says to him.

"Heather, Duncan, Cody, Courtney, Izzy, DJ, Noah though he was eliminated, Duncan, Eva, Bridgette and Tyler, Heather, Heather, Heather, Justin." Trent tells Chris.

"Clever you even got the Noah trick right your team now leads 8 to 6 but don't get cocky." Chris tells them as another category is taken off the board.

"Now which do you choose Flicks?" Chris asks them.

"We choose Literature hard." Duncan says to him.

"Okay, ah lets see. In the Poem Death is a Fishermen by Benjamin Franklin why does he compare and contrast Death to a fishermen?" Chris asks them

"Uhm uh Uh. He wrote a poem?" Izzy asks Chris

"Yes he wrote several." Chris says to him

"I take it you all have no clue." Chris says to them

"We don't but I have a guess.' Bridgette says to him

"Do tell." Chris says to her.

"We'll those fishermen kill fish like death kills us."

"Ah so close. He compares Death to a fishermen because like a fishermen Death tries to catch his fish which is us but unlike so here is the contrast he does not throw the small fry back in to the ocean meaning he does not allow us to come back." Chris says to him.

"Chris why didn't you just give us a Canadian Poet or a poem by a person known for writing poems." Justin says to him.

"Cause that be to easy." Chris says to them. He then looks at them.

"But don't get down and out campers, as the next challenge is upon you and if you win you get first dibs at the last Hard level question and even if you lose as long as you did the challenge you'll keep all your points." Chris says to them.

"What is the challenge anyway?" DJ asks him.

"Good question this challenge is the stuffed mouth. We have some left over marshmallows and we decided that we hate to waist so we decided to serve you some the ones who can take the most in their mouth win. Open wide." Chris says as Chef begins to stuff Marshmallows into their mouths one by one. Bridgette is the first to start gagging followed by Heather then Eva, then Izzy.

"Looks like the senorita are all out." Chris says to them as another marshmallow is stuffed into each of the guys face. DJ is the next to start gagging.

"Sorry too much." He says as Duncan suddenly pukes. Trent follows. Then Justin, then Izzy, then Bridgette then Trent again, after him is Heather, after her is Courtney who throws up from the air-duct but opposite way to avoid it hitting the ground. Soon everyone else throws up.

"The winners are the Flicks with Justin lasting it out. In the second challenge win for them Duncan once again causes everyone else to barf." Chris says to him.

"Nasty. I haven't seen that type of calamity of bowels being spilled since my time as a Navy." Chef says stating something about his life.

"So flicks you get first dibs on this question so will you take TV hard to attempt to take a one point lead or will you try a more sure thing." Chris asks them

"I say we take the TV hard." Izzy suggest.

"Crazy girl is right." Justin says agreeing with her.

"Chris we will take TV hard." Duncan tells him.

"Lets see if your luck is any better with this one. Your question is hey look at this it's a video question." Chris says to them.

----

Video:

You see a male about in his early 20's looking at a magazine.

"Hey dude come look at this." He says to him.

'Dude she is totally ho-hot ." Another person says to him.

A older women about in her 40's walks up to them dressed in a suit.

"Perverts looking at women in a magazine."

"We aren't we're looking at surf boards." The first ones says to her showing her the picture.

----

"What movie was that from and who did it star?" Chris asks them

They all turn around all but Izzy who raises her hand.

"Izzy this isn't school." Chris says to her.

"I know but I just fell like raising my hand. Anyhow the answer is Rad-Surf. And it stared you and you're the boy who was looking at the surf board first." She says to him he claps.

"Well done I am touched that you knew that." He says to her.

"I do look thinks up before I stalk someone for fun." Izzy says to him.

"I see."

----

Confession Cam

Chris: Creepy.

Izzy: I been stalking people since the first episode it is so much fun they have no clue I am there and then once in a blue moon I am like rawr and they sometimes wet their pants its awesome! I told them this so they become paranoid YAY for being paranoid. The mother ship!

----

"Okay Dou your up choose carefully. You have five medium choices left. They are Wild Life, Historical Facts, Total Drama, Games, and TV and of course all the options for easy are still in place." The team turns to talk to each other.

"Which should we take?" DJ asks them

"Wild life. Seems easy." Eva says to them.

"Let splay it safe I say Total Drama." Trent says to them countering Eva.

"I have to agree with Trent on this one." Heather says to him.

"Alright."

"Chris we will take Total Drama Medium." Heather says to him.

"Okay here is your question. What challenges featured guests?" Chris asks them as they begin to ponder.

"Does this include Total Drama Island?" Trent asks him.

"Good question yes I guess it does." Chris says to them.

"Okay I think we could count the Psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook a guest can't think of any other from then." Heather says to her team.

"What about the RCMP when Izzy was chased off the island." Trent mentions.

"I suppose, yeah I would put them as well." Heather says.

"This season had the family challenges and the boot camp challenge." DJ says to them

"Yeah it also had the Gross challenge where Anti-Justin appeared."

"Don't forget the Spy challenge." Trent says to them.

"That Halloween challenge had the killer again." DJ says to them

"Yeah and the Wild-west challenge. If you consider the Texas natives guest to the show." Eva says to them.

"And the baseball challenge had the Blue Jays come as the reward to the winning team, and the speaker men guys appeared then and in the challenge to find this poor city." DJ says to his team.

"That's all of them." Trent says confidently. He turns to Chris and begins to speak.

"First appeared the RCMP in the challenge of Boony Island; next was the killer in the scary movie challenge. Then we had the family challenge followed by the baseball challenge then the Rodeo if you count the natives of Texas guest then the Halloween challenge followed by boot camp challenge, then it was the gross challenge, then the challenge to find this place, next is the family challenge 2, then the spy challenge had a guest." Trent says to him

"That is correct how your memory of what has happen is really keen." Chris complements him.

"You got it wrong Trent it wasn't just a killer that appeared it was the Escaped Psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook!" Duncan says taking out a hook which causes DJ to faint.

"Once DJ wakes up we'll resume the challenge." Chef tells them still in the dress.

"Embarrassing." He says as he tries not to draw too much attention to himself. DJ soon wake up.

"Looks like DJ is awake and in time for the next challenge. Which is an shockingly awesome experience, that's right its bobbing for the apple in a bucket of electric eels first one to get and apple wins for their team. Begin." Chris says to them as they stick their heads in to the buckets. Izzy is the first one to get shocked she lifts her head out of the water and laughs.

"Your right this is electrifying." She says as she grabs an eel in her mouth with her lips it shocks her again she giggles at this. Heather is shocked as well but not on purpose she is then shocked again. DJ stops moving and looks at the eel petting it with his hand the eel smiles at him.

"Only he would befriend an electric eel." Chris says as Justin emerges from the water with the apple."

"How did you get it was so low?" Trent asks him

"The eels just like to help someone so hot as me." Justin says to them as he takes a bite from the apple a worm comes out.

"And this apple is so unfit for me." he declared to them. Izzy is shocked again he hair is all puffy.

"okay since the flicks won again they get first dibs…." Chris says as his phone rings

"Its soon?" Okay I'll speed this up." Chris says to them.

"I have something scheduled soon and I take priority over everything else so to expedite the challenge you can only choose the medium difficult questions and the last 6 easy will be in a lighting round where you just say the answer if you know it." Chris says to them.

"Now choose you category Flicks." He instructs them as Izzy decides to say which one she rather do.

"Ah lets do Wild life!" Izzy screams out with electric pulses still running through her body.

"Wild life it is. Okay who is this quote by. 'Always remember, a cat looks down on man, a dog looks up to man, but a pig will look man right in the eye and see his equal.'. You have 15 seconds." Chris tells them.

"Winston Churchill." Bridgette says.

"We were studding WWII in history before TDI started and I had to do a project on him." She explains why she knew the answer.

"Good thing you pay attention in class your teachers must be proud cause that is correct now its team Dou's turn lets see what they choose."

"We choose TV." Heather says.

"Okay in what Animated show was the first to be featured in color?" Chris asks the team the question

"The The World of Disney, In Color." Eva says quickly.

"I believe that is correct." Chris tells Eva as her teams points go up by 2.

"Now the final challenge before the last two medium questions and the lighting round. This challenge is craver me and Chef will place some of the most delicious meals you can think of in front of you the last to crave wins." He tells them as the dishes are placed in front of the contestants. Izzy licks her lips

"Oh my this is so much better then eating twigs maybe." She says to herself.

"It's meat Bridgette you don't eat meat." Surfer girl tries to tell herself trying to prevent herself from eating the salads

"I can get more luxurious foods from Pierre or my other agents." Justin says trying to close his eyes .

"Oh my I still have the taste of Chef pee in my mouth that likely remove it and put me on a little heaven cloud." Duncan says quietly. Heather looks at this.

"They are having trouble resisting I am going to fake crave so I can make them want it more." Heather says as DJ struggles to resist.

"Not enough protein so I can go with out. " Eva says as Heather takes a folk of some lobster.

"Oh my this is good." She says as Izzy is the first to give into her cravings eating an entire chicken in mere moments. She is followed by Duncan who tries some curry goat.

"Oh my this is great."

"Yeah your telling me." Izzy says to him. Bridgette and Justin follow suit shortly after along with DJ.

"Looks like team Dou wins but team Flick get the meal…. well DJ can finish the Swordfish and Heather the lobster." Chris tells the teams as they eat up.

Chris looks at them.

"Arighty people lets get this game show on the road!" Chris says as he looks at Team Dou.

"Choose your category."

"We choose Game." Trent says.

"What is the Japanese version of Chess?" Chris asks them.

"I think I know." DJ says

"Well big guy lets hear your answer out."

"Temari. I know that's a game in Japan." DJ says to them

"DJ the correct answer is Shougi , however you are correct Temari is a game it's a tradition Japanese handball game." Chris informs the Animal lover.

"I see."

"Yes you do but doesn't mean you aren't in big ducky since they are up and can take a point lead into the speed round." Chris tells DJ.

"Your question flicks since it's the only one you can choose is What year did the first French settlers land foot on our Country of Canada?" Chris asks them.

"1603!" Izzy says as she grabs one of the eels shocking herself.

"That is correct." He says to her

"YAY!" She says as she shocks herself again.

"I think I was on 5078." she says to herself.

"Lighting round. Question one in what book was DR. Seuss challenged to only right 200 words?" He asks them.

"Green eggs and ham." Duncan says to him as the bell dings.

"Correct next question is what did the Egyptian's call their rulers?" He asks

"Pharaohs." DJ says as the bell dings for them.

"Correct, what was the first challenge of this season?" Chris asks them

"Talent contest." Bridgette says smiling remembering that she had won.

"Correct, what game do you place people on territories attack other places to take over the world?" He asks them

"Risk." Trent is the first to answer as the score bells again.

"Correct, the following question to that is what movie featured a poor boy becoming a millionaire in India? " Chris asks them

"Slum dog millionaire." Heather answers. The score bells again.

"Final question its all tied up, what plant is used as a natural repellent of mosquitoes?" He asks them.

"Basil." Duncan is the first to say it.

"Team FLICKS wins invisibility/ But since I am short on time we'll do the elimination here and now Dou use the camera for your confessional he'll take you outside." Chris instructs them as they go out one by one.

"Now I have 3 rewards and one of you is going to be on the lame train and that person can't comeback, now the first person to receive an Award is Trent, next is shockingly Heather. Eva, DJ this is the final award one of you has been voted off by your peers and the person to recive the final award is

….

….

…

….

DJ." Chris says as the Tough girl comes to the end of her rope in the computation.

----

Confession Cam

Heather: I vote off Eva her rage will make it more difficult to win.

Trent: Heather need to get one of them back for Gwen.

DJ: Eva sorry girl but your just too angry at times.

Eva: DJ he was pathetic.

----

"So 2 for you and one each for DJ and Heather." He says as Eva leaves the set.

"Join us next time on TDM but let me enjoy something I been looking forward too all day!" Chris says leaving.

"Alright Duncan work your magic get me back into the game." Courtney says to herself as it fades to back.

-------------------------------------------

**The final 7 is in and with both Justin and Heather in what will come of their alliance?**

**What will Courtney's role become as she stays passive aggressive for the time being?**

**To be honest it was a struggle for me to choose this chapter would either see DJ or Eva be eliminated I am not playing favorites here it was so tough I flipped a coin Heads Eva stays Tails DJ it happened to be tails funny how a coin flip may change some of the content in the fanfic.**

---

Eva

Born August 3rd 1992 age 17 sign Leo

This anger prone girl is tough and as been tough since the day she was born it is said that just moments after she was born she grunted in rage. In school she was the first girl ever to be put on the boys teams and more often then not out preformed the boys. He father and trainer push her hard to be successful in the world of Athletes on the show she learnt to control her anger better however she was still subject to breakouts towards others.

-----


	58. Chapter 58 Escape from Christopia

Total Drama Midway

_(Rated T for Teen._

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners._

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

1 year special. Fun facts from the actual TDI, and TDA show as well as some odd things that happen in my fanfic that are unintentionally similar to the show.

----

Fun facts

Beth can't scream however she as screamed several times through out the show.

Izzy despite being chased by the RCMP seems to live a normal live at home.

Bridgette was eliminated in both TDI and TDA in a challenge where Chef and Izzy have a show down.

DJ outside of Chris is the first person to say their last name.

Heather, and Owen are voted off the least amount of times with 1this of course is pending the results of TDA since all remaining have been voted off once in TDI save for Lindsey who was eliminated by a technicality.

Katie along with Izzy has been a team member with everyone except for the other (Izzy for Katie, and Katie for Izzy) as She was originally a Screaming Gopher and Izzy a Killer Bass before they switched

-----

Did not mean that.

Owen was eliminated in my fanfic the chapter Justin returned same thing in TDA when Courtney entered.

Geoff was eliminated in my fanfic in a Double elimination that in addition to removing him featured Leshawana and Bridgette in the bottom bracket with him as they were in TDA

-----

What I like about every charachter

Beth: She is the overly obssesive one in my mind. She gets hooked on to somethign that may or may not be real IE her boyfriend Brady.

Bridgette: She is the cool chick who is calm and kind her clumsy exterior with her nature loving personality gives her a comedy all her own.

Cody: His Gwen oppsesion is quite funny, not really much to say about him

Courtney: I love her contridicting style- She appears at first to be one to follow the rules but then she changes and after the change she becomes more like Duncan yet she complains when others get an unfair advantage.

DJ: He gives the cast a more real view of the world as the boy who was raised right.

Duncan: His evil genius ways are just awesome.

Eva: I like her toughness and that in itself gives her some comedy

Ezekiel: I like his nieveness about the real world it gives humor amoungst itself.

Geoff: I like his over all stupidy it gives him quite a hook to his charachter.

Gwen: Her personailty and the way she speaks about the show being a combination of preppy like and Goth in a weird mix.

Harold: His pervetenss gives him a strong comedy sense

Heather: Her meanness gets the plot moving.

Izzy: She is Crazy much like one of my firends strangly named Izzy, also she gives a more fantstical view fromher stories to the show.

Justin: His obession with himself combined with his stupity to everything else.

Katie: Her arguments with Sadie before a random make up.

Leshawana: Her style of revenge and tough exterior

Lindsey: Her stupidy and her inability to culp with the situation at hand IE just finding out that they are watching their every move in Phobia Factor.

Noah: His sarcasim gives him a dry humor.

Owen: His sole focus on food gives him a dangerous yet fun appearnce.

Sadie: Her arguments with Katie before a random make up, her saying the wrong things IE: The Auntie Gwen fanclub ment to be the Anti-Gwen fan club.

Trent: His kindness and considered personailty about those close to him.

Tyler: His belive that he is acturally good in sports

Chris: His little consern about the cast.

Chef: His war back ground.

_______________________

Chapter 58: Escape from Christopia!

Chris is in a helicopter. "Last time on TDM the teams faced off in Chris TV and the Flicks came out on top leaving Eva to be voted off as the Curtin dropped on her, who will fell the wrath of their peers next? Who will head home? Find out on Total Drama Midway!"

-----

The remaining contestants are all sleeping soundly it's the middle of the night. When the alarm sounds. DJ hits his head on the ceiling.

"What was that?" He asks

"it's the alarm duface." Duncan says trying to get back to sleep. When Chris's voice is heard on the over head.

"Hey you 7 get up and meet Chef at the volcano's summit. For your next challenge!" Chris tells them.

"The volcano is he crazy?" Heather asks the other two girls

"I would think so." The surfer girl says rubbing her eyes.

"I say we head up." The mean chick says to them. The ground begins to shack. Izzy falls out of the top bunk.

"Oh my seems like Chris may have some kind of sick idea of a challenge." Bridgette says

"Oh my this seems like so much fun!" Izzy screams out. Chris's voice is heard again over the speaker.

"Hurry it up Chef doesn't have all day." Chris says to them as they get dressed and begin to head to the volcano.

Once on the volcano summit Chef hands them each a map which is the city.

"Here is this weeks challenge you must escape from this city before the volcano gets you!" Chef says to them all.

"Wait what?!" Trent asks

"Let me get this straight you want us to run from a volcano?" Justin asks

"That's right. First one out gains invisibility now of course to make you challenge more difficult you just can't run out you have to clear obstacles in your way during the escape in addition if the lava touches you your out." Chef says to them as Chris's helicopter comes down dropping its ladder which knocks Heather on her noodle Heather faints from this. Moments later she wakes up rubbing her head.

"I'd get out of there quickly if I were you that's lava!" Chris says to them as the ground shakes again Chef jumps on the ladder as the seven try to find their way out.

"Come on lets go!" Izzy says strapping a rope to her waist.

"No Isabella I will do such a dangerous job I can't bear to see you or any of my other friends hurt." Heather says taking the rope and strapping it to herself instead.

"Huh? I know I act strange at times but that was just absurd." Izzy says as Heather attempts to do what Izzy was going to but constantly hits her chin on the mountainside soon she's on the bottom taking the rope from her waist tying it to a object on the ground the other six clime down.

"see that you sweet, sweet girl you could have hurt your chin. Now DJ you need a stronger grip or you'll fall and hurt yourself." Heather tells him.

"Are you felling okay?" Trent asks her taking her temperature.

"Sure I am Trent, I am as peachy as ever." She says to him as she skips along even Izzy remains stunned.

----

Confession Cam

Trent: She as gone completely off the wall

Izzy: This is just nuts

Justin: Who is she?

Heather: I could not bear to see them hurt themselves more then they have I tell you just look at them I had to protect them and still have to I must aid them I must not let anything happen to my friends.

----

They are now at the base of the mountain. Heather takes lead as they come to the next obstacle which is a bunch of crates over a hole, with a TV in front of it.

"Hello, your likely looking at this and thinking I have to cross that and your right you do ha. Remember it is a race so be aggressive oh one more thing don't fall that's molten lava down there!" Chris says on the TV as they look down seeing the red stuff ooze out of the ground.

"I'll go first." Heather tells them.

"No way, you stole the last fun part from me." Izzy tells her.

"I can't let any of you get hurt Isabella. If I can cross it then any of you can as well." She says to Izzy who does not know how to respond to this as Heather gets on the first crate it begins to swing.

"Heather careful." Bridgette says to her

"Will be Bridgette so thankful of your concern about my well being I am darling." Heather says to her. Duncan looks at the other 5 next to him.

"Perhaps a good bump on the head is what she needs she is scarier then those standees but not as scary as Courtney when you take her PDA." Duncan says under voice. Each of them chuckle. Heather gets to the other side of the trench.

"Hey guys I am over here its safe." She says as each of them cross one at a time first Izzy, who jumps on with out regard to her or anyone else's safety. She is shortly followed by the others.

"Heather are you certain your okay?" DJ asks her as she nods.

"Simply fine DJ. No need to worry your little face over me." She says in an extremely friendly and protective tone voice. They each run to the next place again a TV is present in front of it which is what appears to be taken straight out of Willy Wonka- it's a field of candy and the music can be lightly heard coming from the field.

"Candy?" DJ looks at it.

"Be careful you six you might get cavities on your pearly whites." Heather says to them. Duncan starts the tape.

"Welcome to Candy land campers, now you eat your fill but be careful since the lava is coming this way as you speak, also you can only advance based on rules of a game, our special guest will tell you how it works." Chris tells them

The special guest is wearing a mask but as a females appearance. The 7 come forth to her booth each with some candy to munch on.

"Welcome to the land of candy and sweets, to pass you must play a game." The masked lady says

"And the rules to this game?" Heather asks

"Why Heather its quite sim…" She says as she in interrupted by Justin.

"Wait a minute how do you know her name?" He asks her, DJ looks at him.

"Dude we are on TV all our names are pretty commonly known, besides even is she was in the dark I am sure Chris would have told her about us." DJ tells him.

"Oh yeah, continue sorry about that." Justin tells the lady.

----

Confession Cam

Heather: Justin may have found it suspicious that someone we never meet knew my name but I find it quite nice she was raised well. OH I wonder if she'll be a friend too, I like friends. Friendship is good for all in the world!

----

They look at the masked girl waiting for directions.

"Okay the game is simple first just put these on." She says handing them bracelets each of them put it on.

"Okay each of you will move in turns, you will draw a card depending on the color you draw that's where you move. You can't move outside your turn or else you'll get shocked." The girls says to them.

"The order you will move is Bridgette, Duncan, Justin, Izzy, DJ, Heather, and Trent." She says tot hem as Bridgette gets a card she got green and advances three spaces forward. The ground once again shakes. Duncan gets a Blue getting to go 7 places forward. Justin gets a Green going three spaces to where Bridgette is.

"Man I can't stand Chris sometimes putting us in danger like it is nothing I mean lava we could have all been saved by the copter." Bridgette rants for a moment.

"Cool it Bridgette no worth stressing over it we can just send him away." Justin says to her. Izzy gets Red moving two spaces forward. She sticks her hand out getting shocked.

"No Isabella don't harm yourself!" Heather yells out concerned. DJ gets Purple moving 5 spaces up while Heather and Trent each get White moving only one space forward. They each take turns moving forward as the lava can finally be seen making its way. First to get out is Bridgette followed by Duncan then Heather. The lava has now reached the base of the candy land.

'Its coming!" Izzy screams.

"We can see that." Trent tells her. Izzy then looks back taps her foot and begins to run across the steps getting socked each time soon she is at the end with really frizzy hair and electrical pulses coming out of her.

"That was a stupid stunt you pulled there." Heather tells Izzy.

"You could have gotten really hurt." She then says to the crazy girl.

"DJ, Trent don't follow in her foot steps don't risk getting shocked to a crisp." She tells them.

"I can't bear to see any of my friends hurt." Heather tells them as they both on a green space look at her confused. Trent gets a white card that gets to one space from it just a purple space between him and the exit. DJ however gets a blue leaving him with three spaces, red, white and purple. The lava gets to the first square and is steadily advancing forward, its orangey glow can bee seen as it bubbles. Trent gets the purple card moving to the final space as it is only half way between DJ and the start, DJ gets a red card putting him with two spaces in front of him with just a once space advance. Trent gets a blue which gets him tot eh exit. The lava gets on to DJ's square,. He then sniffs .

"Carrots?" he gets the final card he looks at it red he then exit's the field. All 7 of them begin to run faster to try to make distance between them and the lava.

"So glad you made it DJ, but don't worry me next time." Heather says to him. She then hugs him much to everyone's creped out reactions.

"Lets hurry up the lava is coming this way."

"Yeah but it smelt strange like carrot juice lots of it, when I was close." DJ says as they get to the third barrier, this barrier is a pond well a nearly dried up pound. Fishing hooks are on the floor of the pond. A TV and a tape is also present Duncan puts the tape in.

In a southern Louisiana way of speaking Chris dressed in a fishing cloths looks at the camera with some wheat in his mouth.

'Howdy yall! Yall like fishing, I sure hope so because that's what' cha going to do. You see the base of this pond is too hot it's dried up all the water not you'll use the hook of the finishing rods to open up a cooler that dem city folks have made to fight the sun. The water should then magically flood right back." The tape then ends.

"Okay so I guess we have to go down and get the rods." Trent says. Taking the foot plunge his feet suddenly begin to burn, he is forced to leap up high up into the air back onto the ground.

"Its really hot." He says

"How do we get the rods then they are on the floor in there?" Bridgette asks. DJ looks at them as he gets an idea.

"Heather do you have the rope from when we climbed down the cliff?" He asks her, Heather takes it out of the bag.

"Does anyone have something soft left from the candy land?" DJ then asks them Justin hands him not anything from the candy land but some face putty which DJ tires to the end of the rope and swings it down, he after two swings gets it on the hook of a rod he then pulls it up. They cheer as he gets it up the rod however is ordinarily hot and the hatch the hook fits in is on the floor which as evidence from the burnt rubber base on Trent's shoes is too hot for them to go and do themselves.

"Okay now what."

"I'll go down it be fun having to leap as if I was the first astronaut on the sun!" Izzy says pretending to be on the sun. She then as a vision of herself as the first astronaut on the sun.

----

Izzy's vision

"We have made contact with the surface." She says

"Alright please collect samples."

"okay!" She says as she leaps out.

'Thank goodness we came at night or else I'd be a crisp right now." She says

----

"That be awesome too bad the sun is too hot."

"And so is that ground you would be really hurt if you get burnt that badly." Heather tells her.

"Hey don't ruin my fun sister, you would not want me to go ape on you." Izzy warns her. As Izzy is acting weird and Heather worrying about everyone Duncan had gone down opening the hatch the water began to flood in he was swept up in it the rest of them watch in horror as Duncan is taken.

"Come on lets go get him!" DJ says taking some what of a commanding position much to the others surprise.

"We must hurry he may be hurt." Heather says her hand over her lips.

"Who are you and what did you do to Heather?" Trent asks her.

"Silly I am Heather and nothing happen I have always care for all of you." She tells him

-----

Else where Duncan is picked up onto a Beach by a girl when he gets through he sees that it is Courtney.

"Duncan hey. Did you find anything out?"

'Nothing and I left all the books back in the room when Chris so kindly told us to wake up." He tells her.

"It's alright, follow me I know a short cut away from all these challenges well but one you see the next challenge is on this beach, the others will get here soon lets do this challenge the two of us. It will be sort of romantic." Courtney says as they kiss.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Duncan yells in-between the kissing.

Back with the rest of the group you see them all looking at the now large and filled with water pond.

"How do we cross this?" DJ asks.

"I know! We make a raft or surf boards." Izzy says

"I'm down with the surf boards." Bridgette says to her.

"Hopefully the waives are like those on Bonnie Island when we surfed with the natives Bridge!" Izzy says to her.

"Yeah." The surfer girl responds to the crazy girl.

"Well we have only candy for the raft and that's likely covered in lava." Trent says.

"look!" Heather says pointing to some wood and a TV. DJ puts the tap into the TV.

Chris still dressed like a Southern marsh redneck begins to speak.

"Yall got the pond filled up with da water huh? Well I'd be a darn tooting host of a reality show good job but now you need to cross over to the beach using individual rafts with individual wood. None of dem tools you city folks like so much can be used just your bare hands and anything you can get your paws on." He says as the tape then ends. Each of them begin to build their rafts. Izzy takes a more speed approach, Bridgette more of a balance, Heather and Trent look for some what of a mix of balance, and Speed. Justin's is not built practically for getting him across but it looks great, with 5 star accumulations and a personal Cook, and lastly DJ's is built like a Fort, Not a very mobile structure but one so safe that armies out have a hard time breaking it, at least harder then they do trying to seize a city. While they get ready to part across the waters Duncan and Courtney get to the fourth location, it is a giant tree with a Tape Duncan puts in the tape as the camera fades to black.

__________________________________________________________________

Hope you have enjoyed. One year since I Had started and only 7 remain in the actual compotation and only 8 are getting focus so makes me wonder how much longer it may take. Izzy, Trent and Gwen have the message for the end.

--

They are sittign in a room.

"Thanks for reading this and the other chapters." Gwen says to the camrea.

"YAY thanks, your reading to m is like me being the first person on the SUN!" Izzy says excited.

"All 22 of us would like to thank you, this alspo goes for Chris and Chef as well as all our families and friends that had appeared or had been mentioned through out the story." trent explains. Izzy looks into the camrea.

"Keep on beging SEXY by!" Izzy says as she jumps the camrea man makign his head her drums.

"From TDM I am Gwen."

"I'm trent."

"And I am Izzy!. Stay tone for more!" She says ash the camrea man turns off the camrea Chef come sin and removes Izzy.


	59. Chapter 59 Nice one out

Total Drama Midway

_(Rated T for Teen._

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners._

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

---------

Sorry its taken so long I have had things I needed to do first.

---------

Chapter 59: Nice one out.

Chris is at some spa getting a mud bath. "Last time our fair maidens and lads found out that the volcano was unstable, and that I have a sick sense of humor and decided to make this a game. Ha. Duncan gets separated from the main core and gets caught up by none other then Courtney will this spell doom for the delinquent? Is Heather acting being nice? All these questions will be answered!" Chris says

------------------

The 6 who left by raft re still on the water.

"Wow, its so nice just riding the 6 of us." Heather says to them as he eyes are wide and bright with happiness.

"Thank god I am not on her raft." Justin says to himself as he sips at some soup.

"It's alright Justin all have their own ideals." She says to him.

----

Confession Cam

Justin: She as ears like a bat.

----

DJ is watching out for everything screaming when the current takes him at changing water speeds.

"Stop your crying DJ." Trent says to him.

"I'm sorry I just can't help it." DJ says back to him before screaming yet again.

"Leave him be Trenty poo. Its not his fault if he gets scared." Heather says to him.

"Did, she just say Trenty poo?" Trent asks mortified. The others but Heather all nod to him.

"I am going to sit down now." Trent says disturbed his eye twitching at the idea of her calling him 'Trenty poo.'

----------------

Duncan and Courtney have gotten to the tree. Duncan had put in the tape and Chris appears on the screen dressed as Tarzan.

"Welcome who ever was luckily enough to get burnt until they are nothing by the lava! You have reached what I like to call the Tree of disturbance! Here is how it works can you clime when this tree issues much distractions to your being?" Chris asks as Duncan and Courtney clime up. The first one comes out of the tree appears a Harold doll.

"Must beat up." Duncan says grabbing the doll starting to punch it. The tape suddenly comes back on.

"Oh and I forgot to mention take to long and the tree will go under ground and you would have to find another way to the next point." Chris says as the tape finally finishes. Courtney bending down by her knees grabs Duncan up on to the tree.

"Come on lets get moving." Courtney orders him.

"Yes sir." he says to her.

"Ehem." She says looking annoyed by him.

"I mean Ma'am!" He says as he is put into a arm lock, after correcting himself he is let go from her.

"Good." She says as the next distraction comes this time it's a PDA with the words

"Total Drama legal information classified. Please enter password." Courtney's eyes open wide as she leaps on to the branch that has it and begins to type in. A screen comes up saying access denied.

"Oh come on!" She says as she try's again to enter the password. Duncan looks at her, takes the PDA and throws it into the ground. She takes Duncan's feet and grabs his ankle with a movement of her wrist he is on the floor.

"We have to hurry Duncan so you better get up." She says to him as she gets further up the tree. He catches up to her, and they look at each other. Another distraction comes their way this time it is a watt of cash attached to a string.

"We must not fall for this Courtney." Duncan says as he climes up Courtney is nearly over come with greed but summits to Duncan's words and follows them up.

----

Confession Cam

Courtney: How is it that the distractions are so us?

Chris: I love this Job.

----

Over in the water on a 7th raft comes a Portable DVD player with an attached screen. Heather grabs it up and presses play. Chris dressed as a sailor appears.

"Ahoy mates thi scurvy seadogs be traveling on the high seas of captain Rankschef who's fleet will try and sink any who get in his way. So make haste and get on land before your in Davey Jones locker ya hear?"

"Oh so cool Pirates." Izzy says to them. As she gets all happy Justin's raft is hit with a canon ball and a hole he begins to sink.

"I'm hit!" He says as a pirate ship can be seen in the distance on the ship is a man with a black beard over black skin resembling Chef.

"Is thatChef?!" Bridgette asks

"I think so." DJ says as another canon ball if fired at them, Bridgette nearest to Justin helps him get on her raft.

"You land lovas will not be passing my high seas." Chef says to them

----

Confession Cam

Chef: I can't believe I just said that!

----

Chef continues to bombard the 5 remaining rafts. Heathers is hit and she sinks floating near Trent's, Trent then looks at her with his eyes in a thoughtful matter.

"Should I help her?" He asks himself but shortly decides that not even Heather deserves to drown.

"Four to go!" Chef says as the next canon ball hits Bridgette's then Trent's. Justin and Heather sink with the rafts captain going on Izzy's and DJ's raft.

"Damn this is so unfair canon balls no way our makeshift rafts can stand up to that." Bridgette claims on Izzy's raft with Justin. Izzy pulls some string and they begin to speed up.

"You'll never get me alive!" Izzy claims as a canon ball hits her raft and it sinks they swim up to the surface of the water.

"So to DJ's raft?" Justin asks.

"To DJ's raft." Izzy says with her head down.

----

Confession Cam

Izzy: That Raft was my creation it burns me to see it destroyed with out me doing the demolition.

----

Courtney and Duncan continue their way up the tree the distractions constantly come at them sometimes one can resist the others not so much.

"I can see the top." Courtney says pointing up to the canopy which connects to a poorly made bridge with a TV at the top of the tree. Another hatch opens on the tree a check comes out written on it is $100000. Both look at it and drool.

"That is so gross, I can't help it though." Courtney says as in classic cartoon style they levitate to it off the tree Courtney grabs it.

"So what does it say?" Duncan asks her.

"Only valid if your name ends with the letter after Z and on the sets of the Total Drama series." She says as they fall hitting a lower branch.

'Damn that Chris!" Courtney screams out as they are forced to clime up the tree again.

----

Confession Cam

Chris: Like I said I love my job! I wish that was Own over there he would get my humor. His is the same way in my great eyes.

----

Over In the water Chef as an intern on his ship load another canon ball.

"After this one hits we'll have to swim for it." Trent says getting ready to swim as fast as he can.

"No don't panic Trent all is worse when you panic." Heather tells him with some concern in her voice.

"Down to Davey Jones locker you go. Fire!" Chef says as the canon ball is fired hitting the overly fortified raft bouncing off of it only causing a slight splinter of the wood.

"It worth stood it!" Bridgette says excitedly.

"Calm down Bridgette." Justin says as he looks out a small hole.

"We are not in the clear yet they are loading another canon ball."

"Can this thing go any faster?" Trent asks him.

"Nope." DJ says to him. Another canon ball is fired hitting it in the same place the wood begins to bend in wards but it does not break as they come closer to the end.

"I am too pretty to die." Justin says looking into the mirror as another canon ball hit's the raft. This time resulting in a hole of the western wall.

"I have an idea." DJ says everyone looks at him surprised the one who was covering his head as a plan. He takes some of the broken off wood and some marshmallows from the candy part of the challenge using it as an adhesive to repair the wall some what.

"That's not a bad idea." Heather says as she begins to help him. They are hit by another canon ball the fixed wall gives but the raft stands as it hits land.

"We made it!" they all say in Unisom.

"Lets head for land they are not going to get away me mates."

----

Confession Cam

Chef: I want to kill Chris for making me do this.

----

Duncan and Courtney get to the top of the tree and press play on the TV.

"Welcome to the top of the Tree of disturbance. Now you may notice this bridge well you have to cross it however hehehe here is the catch while you cross you will be chased by a Bear who should be up the tree right about now…" Chris says to them as they hear the bear's roar both of them sprint on to the bridge as the bear chases them.

The other 6 look back and see the lava hit the water and begin to cool, however tons of it comes and it soon begins to come up from the ground below them they all manage to get away with out begging touched racing forward. Coming to the Tree of disturbance they look at it as they suddenly hear a rumbling and the tree collapses to the ground. Behind it another TV.

"Welcome late ones you missed an easy track up the cliff side now you have to use what resources you have to get up." Chris tells them as they look for the rope and harness.

"It must have fell into the water when my raft sank." Heather says

"No time to complain I am sure there is another way around or up." Bridgette says to her. Izzy begins to clime up, Heather follows her.

"Get down from there you can get really hurt."

"Oh just shut up already. This is Bouldering- claiming without a rope or something like that just the bare hands of the individual." Izzy says to her as she progresses upward. Heather follows Izzy's lead up the mountain. Bridgette, Justin, and DJ all look for an alternate rout Trent follows Izzy and Heather up the mountain side.

Elsewhere Courtney and Duncan are running across a crumbling bridge coming near the end of the bridge they both jump to the end of it getting off moments later as the bridge collapse the bear waives bye.

'Lets get going." Courtney says as they both run suddenly under Courtney's feet appears a trap door and she falls in.

"Courtney!" Duncan screams trying to reach for her but can't as the trap shuts too soon for him.

"Go on sweet heart!" She tells him he gives a tear and begins to run on without her.

"Courtney I will come back for you!" Duncan says to her as he grows out of distance from her. Inside the room she tries to figure away out of it.

"No matter they can't leave this trap unchecked right?" She asks herself as she tries to kick the top hatch open.

Bridgette, Justin, and DJ are all getting around the corner as they run from the following lava.

"Come on I can see the next TV its just up that hill." Justin says as they head up it. While they get closer their way the others get up higher to the top but see a place with only a rope where the Bridge use to be.

"You two get on first." Izzy says to them. Heather and Trent each get on. Izzy gets on and then bites the rope until its broken and they swing to the other side of the mountain lava then drips off the top of the side they were just on they shake off the pain and clime once again to the top running over where Courtney is begin held.

"Wait get me out of here!" Courtney screams but they do not hear her. They then run into Duncan.

"Were you crying?" Heather asks him trying to help out. Bridgette DJ and Justin get to them and they all look at the next TV pressing play it plays

"This is it the home stretch but captain Rankchef is still sour about before hehehehehehehe oh and now the lava is likely just feet behind you so you better hurry up!" Chris says as they turn around seeing Chef still dressed as a pirate one way and the lava the other they all make a run for it. A squirt gun is fired at them they each dodge the blast as Chef is forced to pump up again.

"Crud its stuck." He says as he is trying to get back with in range of them

"What you wait for you sea dogs after them!" Chef says to his crew as they chase the 7 of them.

Inside Courtney's room the lava begins to leak through she kicks it open at long last but the others are too far out of ranch and she is surrounding by cold lava.

"Smells like carrots." She comments as she tries to hide on set.

At playa de losers the losers are all watching this episode with Chris who as buttons to control what happens at certain points.

"Courtney what do you think." Lindsey says to the standee

"Girl as issues." Noah says

"Yeah totally." Owen says agreeing.

-----

They each get to the wall with Chef and his crew getting near them the ground rubles they begin to clime suddenly lava spews out as Duncan jumps over the wall crossing the finish line as the rest are drenched in lava. Izzy licks her face.

"Its carrot juice warm carrot juice." She says to them.

"You mean we'd been running from a beverage?" Trent asks

"Yep." She says back to him.

"I hear carrots are good for the eyes." Justin says rubbing some in his eyes.

"Ow it burns it burns." Justin says to them as his eyes become big.

"It doesn't work that way Justin. Its good for your eyes if you eat the carrot or drink its juice." Bridgette says to him.

"You should have told me that before my brain doesn't get much exercise since I normally get everything I need because my looks." He says to her.

At playa de losers.

"Oh my looks like I have to go." Chris says to them as they all shurg off and resume with normal playa de loser activities.

"Pass the buns Cody." Eva says

"Here you go." He says to her.

Leshawana, Gwen, Owen, and Geoff all stay to watch the end of the episode.

Harold begins to bother Noah about some weird things. Noah closes his book and in a violent manner swings it at Harold.

"Hey not cool!" He says to him. Beth gives a light laugh with Sadie and Kate as Lindsey heads over with the Courtney standee to them.

"Lindsey that's not Courtney." Beth says to her.

"Yeah it's a standee!" Sadie says to her.

"A what?" She asks back. Chris boards the helicopter and heads back to the city.

"Bye Chip!" Lindsey says to him.

"Its Chris!" He yells back at her before he is lifted up the ground.

Chris's helicopter lands and he walks off.

"Duncan congrats on winning invisibility the rest of you go vote." He says to them.

Moments later the 6 who do not have invisibility appear at the theater which as no trace of the carrot juice.

"You all know how it works, if I call your name you receive an award if I don't you will board the Lame Train out of here!" Chris says to them.

"Now it was pretty much one sided but in good nature lets begins with DJ." He says tossing him the first award.

"Next is Trent and Bridgette." He says tossing them each one.

"The final three the next one goes to Izzy." He says tossing her one. Heather and Justin look at each other focused but then Justin stops to put eye drops in his red eyes

"Justin, Heather this is the final award and it goes to….

….

….

….

….

….

….

Justin." Chris says as he receives the last one. Heather looks sort of shocked the cotes are then shown.

----

Confession Cam

Bridgette: I vote for Heather, this kindness is just an act.

DJ: I vote Heather off. I know she is just trying to get an alliance going

Heather: I could not vote off any of them so I do not cast a vote.

Izzy: I vote for Heather she ruined my fun too many times this challenge.

Justin: I vote off Heather she lost track of our alliance and is of no use to me now.

Trent: Heather she will be the first to go in my revenge for Gwen.

----

"Look at that 5 votes for Heather and zero for anyone else." Chris says as she is escorted off but is hit in the head by another rock quickly she recovers.

"What's going on! I demand an explanation why am I on this train!" She yells and screams out loud full of rage.

"And now there are 6 who will go home next?" Chris asks as it fades to black. Cheering can be heard coming from playa de losers.

"Take that you beeeeeeeeep!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Izzy, Justin, and Trent

Only 6 remain. Heather is out at long last bring to an end the Heather and Justin alliance plot which got Gwen, and Ezekiel eliminated.

Now that Justin takes the role of sole antagonist up front what role will Courtney play?

-----------------------------------------------------------

Heather Born September 23 1991 age 18.

Heather had been born into a wealthy family of a lawyer and a doctor. Growing yup she was groomed for success but saw little of that in her arithmetical classes in school. Her father would force her to go on golf trips with him which she hated dearly not only because she hated the sport but because at the time her brother Damien was forced to come as well and he would torment her and she would torment him back in a bitter sibling rivalry. Now he meanest as some what been reduced but she remains as cold as ever.

-----------------------


	60. Chapter 60 Kingdom of Chris

Total Drama Midway

(Rated T for Teen.

Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners.

Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best.

-----------------------------------------

I have been a while for two reasons school and I been rethinking the direction of the fanfic.

I hope ye enjoys the chapter I hath brought hither

Lots of this chapter is crudely spoken in medieval times English. You've been warned

Chapter 60: Kingdom of Chris

Chris sits in a chair in the secrete film location. "Last time on TDM the 7 citizens where force to run and from lava which turned out to be carrot juice that was simply warmed. In the end Heather was eliminated not because of her meanest but because of her kindness which just simply was unbelievable or just creped people out now with only 6 left who will go home next! ON TDM!" Chris says

----------------------------------------

The 6 are in their respective beds sleeping when a horn can be heard. Each of them are knocked out of their bed and in their Pjs.

"What the heck." Izzy asks rubbing her eyes.

"Shut it girl, King Chris asks for your summit to his royal Court at 0700 hours!" Chef says to them dressed in medieval clothing.

"But that's like 2 minutes from now." Duncan comments

"Then you better get going." Chef says to the criminal.

They each change and quickly make their way to an area decorated like a medieval courtyard.

"Hey King defuse what's with the renaissance fair?" Duncan asks him.

"They look so stupid at the time." Justin says.

"Aye now will my subjects please be quite while I instruct thee on thou next challenge." Chris says to them dressed like a king.

"Thank ye. Now in this challenge you will take part in medieval activities these will include Archery, Jousting, and Slaying a dragon which will be played by an animated machine monster. Winner gets invisibility" Chris says as they are handed in times clothing.

"Your dorkjesty what is the award for anyone who wins." Chris hit's a button as a TV add featuring him comes up.

----

TV

Chris dressed as the king.

"The winning person or persons wilt receive a paid trip to a renaissance fair whither thee can learn to love the times of knights and lords."

"Ye will experience the joys of the time, tight clothing, and food from the time and if ye is lucky joust with the black knight. Ye wilt also learn to play the flute in a medieval tone."

----

" Now go change and be back before I creed you late!" Chris says taking his scepter and pointing it at them, they each go to change. Izzy and Bridgette are each in a large dress, that is white and blue. Duncan as knight armor, Trent is dressed like a medieval pauper, Justin as the look of a lord, and DJ is in the black knight armor.

"Perfect much more in the e' oldie times." Chris says to them as they are each handed bow and arrows.

"Here is how this round works ye will try to hit a target points go from outside in 0 which is a miss, 10 outer rim, 20 second rim, 30 middle rim, 40 fourth rim, and 50 center circle or bulls eye. Thee wilt shoot until 500 is past any who pass it gain 1 point." Chris says to them as they draw their bow and arrows DJ as trouble stringing his same with Bridgette.

"Sorry I have never done this before."

"I have I once had to string a bow for a picture of Canada model." Justin says to them

----

Confession Cam

Justin: They thought it would be sexy not wrong at all, then again they could have given me a black eye and it would still be sexy we all know anything on me is sexy.

----

"I bid you to fire!" Chris says as all of them draw their bows and arrows firing at the targets all missing badly.

"Dost thee want to be beaten. Nay then thou art get correcting thou aim." Chris says to them

----

Confession Cam

Duncan: I have heard a better Shakespearean English accent from Pedro at Juvy.

----

They fire again this time getting a little closer and Duncan hitting the 2nd rim.

"20 points for the fair knight." Chris says as his points on a medieval version of a score board which is large like a modern version but as paper on it and Chef draws numbers.

"Fire!" Chris says as they all fire again Izzy, Duncan and DJ all connect scoring 40, 30, and 10 respectively. They fire again this time DJ and Trent connect while the rest slightly miss they get a bulls eye for DJ and a outer rim for Trent.

"Dost thee think hath gotten close?" Chris says to them.

"Ye wilt answer me."

"Your Majesty we do not." Bridgette says to him. He looks at her

"Ah my Wrench good eye. Thee know not when thy is close." He says this sparks something from Bridgette.

"I am not a wrench!" She says upset at the term used by Chris.

----Confession Cam

Bridgette: Was the medieval and renaissance period this oppressive to women?

----

"My wrench thou art to remain silent until spoken to or ye wilt be put into the dungeon until eventide." he tells She grunts at this. After the next shot is fired this time all getting on the board 20 for Bridgette, 30 for Duncan, 30 for Justin, 40 for Izzy, 40 for DJ and 20 for Trent. Duncan looks over at the surfer girl.

"You should have gone more, stand up for yourself."

"And get in trouble? You know what happen to Courtney after she broke one of his insane rules." She tells him. His eyes widen as he remembers that day

----Confession Cam

A memory Confession Cams

(New grounds Chapter 44) Duncan: I will get Chris for this, I don't want to start a conflict with Gwen, after Courtney she is the coolest girl here so yeah.

(Unparallel parked get away car. Chapter 54) Duncan: Justin he messed with someone's love life and I understand Trent's pain. Courtney I miss you babe

----

"Your right, I promised Courtney I'd thrive to win it for me and her and I can't risk it, but I stand by what is aid you need to toughen up don't be another Harold a person who can be pushed around to no end." Duncan tells Bridgette "Your right." She says to him as they fire again they all hit the target getting ach around the middle.

"That's more of a reason for you guys to join me in eliminating Justin." Trent says to them.

"Sure I'll join this temporary alliance." Duncan says to him.

"Me two." Bridgette adds.

"Me three." DJ says to him.

"And that makes me four my lucky number." Izzy says to him.

"He is a liar and a cheat I want to seek my own vengeance on him!" The crazy girl proclaims to them.

----

Confession Cam

Izzy: That's right my ex I am seek revenge for what you had done to me then and I will get it in some shape or form!

Trent: Alright Justin is going down its 5 to 1

Justin: Should I be concerned? I mean I have to get invisibility. If I do I may be able to get Trent booted then I'll be unstoppable I doubt any of them could band together in an act of revenge to get me off.

----

"Fire!" Chris commands as they all fire another shot at the targets again hitting near the center each. The pattern continues to a montage scene and music.

--- Dost know not who be Prithee or Pray that thee art to get a bulls eye for ye.

To prithee their king your majesty.

Before den ends and eventide breaks.

Thee hath a little time to be slow before their king, your majesty.

Thou art wilt what majesty bids of thee.

Even if it means a goodly length of firing, thee shall push forward and on to whither thee goal lies verily pushing on to please your majesty.

Your majesty wilt not wait till marrow for a end.

His subjects and knights, wrenches and paupers dost his bid.

Your majesty bids thee to fire! ----

The song can be heard as each for their scores reach with in 70 points maximum which is Bridgette Duncan is the closest at only 10 points from exactly 500, Justin is next at 30 Izzy and Trent are tied at 40 while DJ is at 60. They fire again.

"500!" Duncan says

"Me too! Me too! Me too!" Izzy says happily

"Same." Trent says

"Got it as well." Justin says.

"Lets see so thee have 530 for Duncan. 510 for Izzy and Justin, and 500 for Trent. The rest of thee dost practice their aim." Chris tells them as the four who past 500 are given a point that aids towards winning the challenge

"Go watch up and all of thee will change to knight armor for the joust!" Chris says to him

"This might actually be fun." Bridgette says

"Oh it will be a joust is when.." Izzy says to her before she interrupts her

"I know what it is." She replies as they walk off into the rooms to change.

"looks like I am the only one who needs to change out of us guys." Justin says entering in a few minutes later he and the girls each come out now in knight armor as the huffs of steeds can be heard as they get closer they are shown to be less then majestic, with flies swarming around and its legs barely able to support its own weight little lone one of them in heavy armor. Duncan walks off for a bit knowing that they still have a while until the time comes. He pushes against the trap door that Courtney fell in.

"Princess you in here?" Duncan says as it opens and he is pushed in a girl can be heard laughing.

"Got you good sweet heart. Time for me to change to knight armor as well I'll be back Duncy." She says to him running off as he struggles to get out of the hole in the heavy armor.

"Damn that women." He mutters to himself.

Elsewhere the others are just hanging out in their armor.

"Come I bid thee!" Chris says to them they all head over

" I can barely move in this, you expect me to ride something struggling on its own weight?" Bridgette asks him.

"Ye be upset today my lady." Chris says to her as a response to her out break. They soon get to the jousting field.

"Hither be the rules of the Joust thou art to obey." Chris says as Chef comes down playing a light song on a pan flute.

"Rule one each person wilt use a marshmallow tipped joust to prevent any serious injury. Rule two from the center the jousters wilt start 50 meters from it and 100 from each other on opposite sides of a vertical divider. Rule three winners gain one point losers gain zero and if a tie neither gain a point. Methink these rules are simple enough." Chris says to them as they look at the two horses.

"Goodman Chef will now tell you the match ups."

"Listen here you punks."

"Uhem that's not how we speak, ye know not how we speak then ye must be sent to the dungeon!" Chris says to him.

"I hate my life." Chef says under his breath.

"Lister hither the match ups are as followed. DJ V. Justin, Duncan V. Izzy, Bridgette V. Trent." Chris says to them

"Grammarcy." Chris says to him.

"DJ, Justin thee be our first jousters!" Chris says to them as they position themselves on the horses.

"Go DJ!" Izzy and Trent cheer hoping for Justin's demise.

"Why are you rooting agents Justin?" Trent asks him.

"Well before dating Owen I dated Justin and I found out her was a liar and a cheat and was just using me for his own benefit" Izzy says to Trent "I see." Trent says

"You don't believe me." She says to him.

"I wouldn't dare doubt you it could get me killed." Trent says to her. The horses run at each other with Justin and DJ holding on for deer life, DJ then is shot off like a rocket the horn blows.

"Sir Justin wins." Chris says as DJ his him and then into Justin who gets a dent in his armor falling to the ground.

"My Goodman please watch whither ye art project tiled to." Chris tells DJ after he had hit him.

"Come forth brave knights Izzy, Duncan let thee battle be that of bravery and honor and one spectacle to your majesty Chris!" Chef says to them

"Good luck, though Izzy who ever wins you or Duncan that person will win the next one along side the winner of me and Bridgette the rest DJ, Loser and Loser will stop Justin."

"I, I Captain!" Izzy says to him.

----

Confession Cam

Izzy: Wow he really wants to get back at Justin that's one thing that is unforgivable you don't play with some ones heart like that. You instead take a surgical knife and cut over their chest careful not to puncture their heart you then have tons of options you can play catch, hop scotch or even hot potato! Though make sure they are dead first or else that's murder and that's illegal I should know.

----

Justin walks off taking off his armor which is now all dented he is bruised up.

"Ow, ow, ow." He utters out taking a seat. Izzy and Duncan both get onto the horses. Izzy closes her face mask, Duncan follows suit they each bring down their weapon and kick the horse for it to start moving. Quick like an old wind the horses move closing the distance between themselves like a an old an walking at a leisured pace.

"Come on you stupid horse!" Izzy screams out as it suddenly picks it self up making its horse sounds kicking its feet.

"Uh oh I don't think I should have done that." Izzy says. As they horse picks up tons of speed. Duncan's eyes widen at the site he can't even move his hand as he and Izzy are both trusted by the javelins beging pushed off their horses.

"What go into that crazy horse!" Duncan says to her.

"I don't know!" She says to him as the horse suddenly is calm.

"Looks like a tie to me." Chris says to them.

"A Tie? Your dorkajesty?" Duncan asks

"Aye Sir Duncan a tie." He says to him ticked off.

"Now bring forth the final two!" Chris orders. Justin walks over to Duncan.

"How about me and you vote off Izzy together then there would only be one girl left and she'll be easy pickings for a guys alliance." Justin tries to sway him.

"yeah sure what the heck I didn't really care wither or not your voted off but if she gains invisibility some how then you off dude." Justin says to him.

"Right." Justin says

----

Confession Cam

Duncan: Like I care. I did say I understood Trent's pain but he got rid of Gwen not Courtney, completely different now if Justin was Chris I'll be all for getting back at him but as it stands its not and though I do plan on getting Chris I can't since that will get me booted.

----

Trent and Bridgette get onto their horses.

"Who ever wins out of Us Bridgette lets take down Justin." Trent says.

'I think your taking this revenge thing a little to far."

"To far, no way!" Trent says as it changes to a flash back

You see a picture of Justin with darts covering most of it.

"Your going down this time!" Trent says kind of insanely. Outside is Bridgette and Izzy spying. They can be slightly heard.

"He is up early so much for playing that prank." Izzy says upset walking off.

"Izzy, don't you find Trent slightly off?" Bridgette asks her.

"I guess." She says walking off further.

The flash back ends with Trent and Bridgette both covering their heads with the hamlets and putting down their weapons the horses go at a slow pace to each other. In the crowd Izzy, Justin, DJ, and Duncan all play a card game.

"DJ got any threes?" Justin asks him.

"Nope gold fish." DJ says to him as Justin draws. The horses get closer as now you see the others playing risk Izzy rolls three red die rolling a 4, 5 and 3. Duncan rolls a 4 and a 3.

"Yeah I conquered Eastern United States I have the north American continent!" Izzy says happily. The horses are closer together as now in the back ground you see them playing battle ship with teams.

"B7." Justin says

"Miss." Duncan says

"D4." DJ says

"Hit. Oh no you suck our aircraft carrier!" She says the horses are even closer now they play monopoly DJ lands on New York avenue with a hotel on it.

"Pay up my spy treatments don't pay for themselves." Justin says to DJ the horses get even closer this time they are playing connect 4.

"I win!" Izzy screams

"Where?"

"There diagonally."

"Pretty sneaky Iz." DJ says as they finally thrust their javelins in to each other Trent and Bridgette push hard as Bridgette is thrown off her horse.

"Sir Trent wins making him and Justin tied for supremacy. Now thee will all try to slay the dragon!" Chris says to them. As the dragons roar can be heard.

"But first my paupers change to lighter clothing." Chris orders as another knight can be seen on a horse worthy of being called a steed.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Who will slay the dragon? **

**Is Trent taking revenge a little too far? **

**Did ye enjoy? **


	61. Chapter 61 A cup of ace

Total Drama Midway

(Rated T for Teen.

Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners.

Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best.

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 61: A cup of ace.

Chris as King Chris. "Last time on TDM thou witnessed as 6 brave medieval souls arched and Jousted for supremacy and bragging rights which were earned by Goodman Trent and Goodman Justin who wilt prevail? Find out eventide on Total Drama Midway!"

---------------------------------------

The 6 of them had changed back to normal clothing.

"That's not quite a good idea. After all thee art going to be slaying a dragon!" Chris tells them.

"Now to true medieval vision and dragon fashion thee have to first get to the dragon's layer once thither thee wilt steal some of its treasure and slay it right after if thee gets out alive ye will be rewarded greatly!" Chris explains to them.

"What's our motive like that Princess in the tower." Duncan wonders.

"Thou know not the punishment for disobedience." Chris says to him

"That did not really answer my question." Duncan says shrugging as some interns lift Chris's throne.

----

Confession Cam

Random Intern: Chris dos not pay us enough for this.

----

Justin walks up to one of the interns, Duncan follows him

"You seem to not like him too much, why not cause a mutiny."

"Dude that's for pirate ships." Duncan tells him.

"Oh really now either way we must over throw the king!"

"What was that?" Chris asks him.

"I said we must endorse out king!" Justin says with fake enthusiasm

"That's what methinks ye said." Chris says to him as they get to a spot at a base of a cliff.

"This looks familiar." Bridgette mentions

"Bridge this is the same cliff side we did your aunts challenge." Izzy informs her as Bridgette thinks back to then seeing the faces of Gwen, Ezekiel, Eva, and Heather in addition to the current 6.

"Oh yeah I had a felling just wasn't able to get it off my tongue." The surfer girl replies.

"DJ you've been very quite." Bridgette mentions to him.

"I just have allot on my mind. Today is the day we left for Miami the year my Dad left in just a few days will be the 6th adversity since his death." DJ says to her. Bridgette and Izzy look down at the ground sad eyed.

"Don't worry your father wants you to win this." Bridgette says trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks." DJ replies to her. Chris's throne is placed down.

"Thou must clime this cliff to the top. Be warned that the evil Cliff person wilt be hindering thou every move." Chris explains the first part of the challenge with Chef being seen holding some coconuts.

"Thou art to go one by one, those of thee who fail this are out." Chris adds to the basics of the rules.

"First up is Trent!" Chris proclaims as he gets ready.

"Do I get any you know gear for the clime."

"Dost wilt be bouldering." Chris says to him, Trent takes a deep breath and gets on the cliff, he grabs the side of a cliff and gets onto the side he begins to clime. He uses natural foot holes to make its easier for him to clime, he grabs a hole higher up as he is hit by a coconut, he shakes this off. He begins to clime further up as more and more coconuts are dropped on Trent, who avoids them by quickly going left then up more to the top. Chef frowns at the site that he is being overcome.

"Not today." Chef tells him as he drops some cat nip onto Trent.

"Ha Cat nip what will that do." Trent says with a chuckle as he is hit by a coconut he falls to the ground and 4 cats come over to him and begin to lick off the catnip off of Trent.

----

Confession Cam

Chef: Mrs. Lulu likes eating catnip off pretty boys face oh yes she does oh yes she does. And so does Roco and Juju and Malli oh yes they do they love catnip off his face oh yes they do.

----

"Next up is sir Devon Joseph. AKA DJ." Chris says

"So that's what DJ stands for uh." Bridgette says to him.

"Yep." DJ says

"OMG its like freaking sand paper!" Trent says as the cats come in the masses for the cat nip. DJ puts on the hamlet from the knight costume.

"That is a smart man." Chris says to the camera

"Sir Devon Joseph pithee to the top." Chris tells him as DJ begins to clime.

----

Confession Cam

DJ: I hate heights they freak me out.

----

DJ begins to make his way constantly hit by Coconuts as he moves his way t the top of the cliff side. Chef opens a glue bottle and begins to spill it all over DJ.

"There goes arts and crafts." Chef says with a chuckle to himself as he drops pillow feathers all over him.

"Hey look it's a Chicken."

"Whatever you do not say that." Chris says as he gets a flashback

The flash back begins with Chris Duncan's parole officer Standing on the dock of shame, and

"Last time on TDM. The criminal insane Izzy, the Geek Cody, the party boy who as broken 42 party violation laws like don't disturb your neighbors, Leshawana the sassy mouth black girl whom buy the way is my seconded favorite camper, BFFFL Katie, and Djicken.." No one laughs at the joke

"What you don't find my humor funny. Its DJ and he is a chicken. Djicken.!!" He says in a angry voice

"Yeah dude we got it its just not funny." Chris says.

"Well any way. In this episode. Duncan, Owen, Bridget, Sadie, Lindsey, Harold and Trent will try to complete their families challenges."

(End flashback)

DJ gets closer to the top he grabs the ledge as he gets up to the top he holds up his feathered arms in triumph.

"Sir DJ as passed the test." Chris says aloud everyone claps for him but Duncan who can't stop laughing.

"My god it's a Giant Chicken."

"Don't you dare say it." Chris says

"Aren't ye out of character." Bridgette says to Chris.

"Uh, uh crud." He mutters to himself knowing he had been caught.

"Next is lady Izzy." Chris says as Izzy gets ready to clime.

"This will be easy A,B,C as easy One, two, Three , as simple as do re mi!" Izzy says singing.

"I love that song!" Izzy claims before she runs like a mad women to the side of the cliff she puts on a army hat but this one as little hamster like ears.

----Confession Cam

Izzy: My friend Katlin gave me this a few years ago. She is so awesome and in love with Hamsters I went over her house a couple of times before and each time its like she got a new hamster either she buys allot of them or those mothers need birth control.

----

Izzy begins to clime up the side of the cliff extremely fast, Chef drops coconuts as fast as he can, she easily dodges the falling fruit. Chef frowns at this site as his coconuts are again be bested and once again he begins to become crafty as he takes a knife and cuts the coconuts and spills its milk into Izzy's eyes.

"I am blind awesome!" Izzy says as she continues her way up as she is bombarded with Coconuts she gets to the top where she uses Chef's sleeve to clean out her eyes.

"Izzy passes next up is Justin." Chris says as the male model gets up to go.

"Alright body don't get too hurt!" Justin says to himself as he gets on to the side of the cliff.

"Okay camera men take your pictures now I am sure these picks of me claiming a cliff will be on the covers of many, many magazines ones brought across the globe they will be in Swedish, English, Spanish, Italainish."

"Hate to correct you again but you mean Italian."

"That makes no sense man those other three ended in I-S-H so Italian-ISH is the only reasonable way to say it." Justin tells Duncan who just shakes his head as the mail model begins to clime up. Izzy still is cleaning out her eyes. Chef looks at her as she stops.

"Much better that stuff really burns your retina." Izzy claism as she is lifted up and dropped on to Justin.

"What I am out of Coconuts." Chef tells the camera as she happily screams.

"Oooouhaha yeah baby yeah!" Izzy screams

"Izzy is loving this…." She says as she misses Duncan and hits into the ground on her front side.

"Oh my Izzy are you alright!" Bridgette asks worried.

"just one thing please…. DO it again!" Izzy says popping up like nothing ever happened. She gets back to the cliff side and begins to clime back up passing by Justin and reaching the top, Justin makes the top as well right after.

"Chef you could have killed her be a little softer no contestants means no show which means no money!" Chris says to him.

"Justin passes and Izzy passes again!" Chris says as he looks at who is left.

"Bridgette thy up but lets left Chef restock on Coconuts so that humans aren't used as projectiles." Chris says as Chef glares at him.

----

Confession Cam

Chef: I have a right to throw humans.

Chris: Yes he as a right but that's only the interns the competitors are off limits fro cliff throwing.

----

Bridgette gets ready to clime she grips the side and starts to go up, Chef begins to drop his restocked Coconuts on her as she is hit on the head and drops to the ground right next to Trent.

"Ouh."

"You okay Bridgette?" Trent asks her.

"Yeah I am fine remember when we first returned to camp me you, Gwen and Geoff were all talking you guys where complementing on how cute me and Geoff were together and we the same to you and Gwen."

"yeah, ouh I think these cats are nearly done."

"I hear Justin is allergic to cats." Bridgette tells him.

"Really now that's good to know." Trent replies to him.

"Wait how allergic because I do draw a line somewhere even in revenge he doesn't deserve to die."

"Not to allergic his noise just becomes stuff and his eyes begin to be irritated." She explains to him.

"Final one up is Duncan!" Chris as the delinquent cracks his fingers and begins to clime.

"Trent don't worry I am going to prevent Justin from winning and help one of use gain this point so perhaps that will prevent him from gaining invisibility in this challenge!" Duncan says to him.

"That would be splendid." Trent says as the cats finally finish licking off the catnip.

Ducnan cliems up the cliff as Chef throws coconuts at him, he then looks around seeing that Coconuts are not working, Izzy and DJ prevent him from getting anything else, Chef throws faster and harder some more coconuts as they help grab Duncan up to the top seeing his hand.

"Thanks." Duncan says to them."

"No problem dude." DJ says to him as they look down at Trent and Bridgette who give them a thumbs up. Justin grins seeing Duncan put on this act.

----

Confession Cam

Justin: I wonder which side he is on, this makes it more interesting.

Trent: I thought about the possibility of Duncan double crossing me but if I can get off Justin its fine I can then be eliminated next for all I care.

----

"Duncan passes." Chris says as his throne is once again picked up.

"Welcome to the Dragon's cave. I am tired of speaking all weird so no more ye hear!" Chris claims taking some water and getting off the throne the inters put it down.

"Did I ever say you could put it down?!" Chris says as they lift it right back up.

"Thank you! Now you 4 will try and steal a treasure, once you lift it up the dragon which is electronically sensed will shoot fire at you if you can escape before your burnt you will pass to the final challenge slaying the dragon!" Chris explains to them. Each of them look into the cave and rush in throwing each other back trying to get in front of one another.

"No its mine!" Izzy says tossing Justin, Duncan tosses her back as DJ grabs a treasure, Izzy grabs one and so Does Justin the dragon breathes fire and all them run as fast as they can.

"Chris is insane in a bad way!" DJ says

"We all agree on that." Justin says agreeing with him Duncan is hit by the flame after it passes him he is covered in soot.

"just wonderful!" He says to himself as the others get out.

"Wow three made it I guess Duncan got roasted well now congratulations to you three once we get Duncan down and you three geared up your attempt to slay the dragon will begin." Chris says as Duncan is taken down on a stick his arms and legs tied to it and blind folded.

"much more awesome way of brining down the charred!" Chris says to the camera then seeing that he as something in his mouth from the reflection.

"Do I have something in my teeth?" He asks you se a nodding motion from the camera as Chris tries and use a tooth pick to clean it out.

"Got it!" Chris says happily.

"All nice and white again."

-----

Confession Cam

Chris: You can't buy these teeth at any store they're natural they have t be taken good care of.

----

Chef leads Bridgette and Trent to the final location.

"Sorry I would have stopped them but Mr. Fluffy gets cranky when you interrupt his catnip time. Horse hooves can be heard in the back ground they turn around seeing a knight.

"Wonder who that can be." Bridgette says pointing to Duncan getting pulled down, then pointing to Izzy, DJ and Justin facing the dragon which is a maroon color with a scaly Mohawk like thing from its head down, bolts are clearly seeable to show that it's a machine.

--

On their way down the interns caring Duncan are attacked by the knight who takes off the hamlet reviling herself to be Courtney.

"Come on lets get going!" She says to him getting him on the back of the horse and riding off.

"I think I love you!" Duncan screams out.

"What was that you need some odd flavored Jelly Belly Jelly Beans?" Courtney asks not hearing him right.

Bridgette and Trent both believe they see Courtney.

"Oh I have questions for Duncan now." Bridgette says to him.

"Me too." Trent says back to her in agreement.

Back to the dragon they are each given a wooden sword.

"Oh yeah this will be so much fun." Izzy claims as the dragon begins to move knocking them all to the base of the cliff but this time Chef with the help of Bridgette and Trent had put a sort of soft mattress to soften their fall. The Dragon flaps its wings down. Izzy does a back flip to dodge a stomp and a side flip for another. Justin is running along side DJ.

"How do you wrecken' we take this thing down?" Justin asks.

"It's a Machine it would be great if Harold or Cody were here they would know exactly what to do." DJ says to him. Izzy is fighting back at the dragon, dodging another stomp. DJ closes his eyes and stops running.

"I know how to take him down!" He claims boldly as he rushes in the dragon picks him up with his claw after breathing a small amount of firing putting soot all over DJ as well it eats him. Everyone looks with horrified look on their face.

"Poor DJ he fought bravely." Izzy says as she acts as if a warrior as fallen. Suddenly the Dragon begins to ruble its mouth opens and DJ come flying out everyone cheers as the dragon is brought down but then fire comes out engulfing everyone.

"DJ as taken down the dragon meaning he gains this rounds point but since Justin had more points and went the furthest he gains invisibility for this challenge same goes for Trent the 6 of you meet me at the theater." Chris says as he goes to the wash room to clean the soot off of himself.

----

Confession Cam

Justin: DJ is going down, no one messes with my looks

----

The 6 of them sit in the theater.

"You all know how it works, if I call your name you receive an award if I don't you will board the Lame Train out of here!" Chris says to them.

"Justin and Trent gain the first awards." Chris says tossing them each one Trent glares at him with anger.

"Sorry Trent ha!" Justin says mockingly

"the next ones goes to Izzy, and Bridgette your safe ladies." He says as each of them are tossed an award.

"This is the final award DJ, Duncan one of you will be going home and one of you will see that a certain loser wants to get you booted."

"Wait what is they suppose to mean."

"I will explain to the remaining one after." Chris says to them as he looks at them.

"Duncan sorry but….." he says as Duncan gets up.

"DJ Sorry but…." He says as this time DJ gets up.

"I am sorry to both of you this was an odd elimination but the final award goes to …..

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

Duncan." he says tossing him the award and then pulling him over.

"DJ why don't you enjoy the tapes." Chris says to him.

(Talk)

"I know Courtney snuck back so I made her a deal if you survive the final four she gets back on. Also she was the deciding vote watch the tapes to find out what I mean.

----

Confession Cam

Bridgette: Duncan, I am certain I saw Courtney.

DJ: I vote off Duncan

Duncan: DJ, jno real reason he is just the one to vote off now

Izzy: Duncan, nothing agents him

Justin: DJ he messed me up.

Trent: DJ why because I can use Duncan more to help get my revenge he is the type to help with this more

Courtney: DJ, Can't have my sweetheart eliminated.

She appears to be at play a de losers with voices of others booted off can be heard.

"Awesome." can be heard with Harold's voice.

----

"A tie breaker was needed.'

"Why did you choose Courtney." Bridgette asks trying to get him to admit a cover up.

"We choose her at random, now none of us are boarding the train today that's right we are going by Jumbo plain to a super resort. Courtney also had to return home she as someone her parents want her too meet up with." Chris says as all of them bored the jumbo jet. And it takes off.

"Sorry I voted you off." Trent says to him.

"its fine I have nothing agents you dude just make sure you play with your heart like mama tells me to do all the time." DJ says to him. Duncan sits in a room by himself, Justin the same, DJ, Trent, Izzy and Bridgette all hang out in a wreck room playing games.

"Me and Trent think we saw Courtney with Duncan during the challenge." Bridgette claims.

"Lets see where this goes. I am sure we can find out the answers in the next challenge." Izzy says to her.

"Yeah." Trent says in agreement

The camera cuts to black as the Jet comes over the sea.

_________________________________________________________________

Bridgette, Duncan, Izzy. Justin, Trent.

DJ as been booted off,

Will Duncan pass the final 4 to get Courtney back? He only has to last two eliminations.

Will Bridgette unravel the truth.

Devon "DJ" Joseph born August 24th 1992 age 17

Sign Virgo

DJ was born into a good family one that believed in high morals and respect for others, his family was in the upper middle class his father and mother were raising several kids 2 Daughters and 4 sons, DJ was the baby of the family until his little sister was born when he became 9 just a year before his fathers death in Miami, he was killed in a car accident one that injured everyone in the car only his mother and baby sister Ella were un harmed do to being at the hotel. DJ strives to have his live up to the man he thought of his father a man who was drafted to play in the NBA on the San Antonio Spurs but an untimely injury had him cut before his first season with the team and then he got caught up in his family life. But that image of a man who was good enough to play for a pro team, a man well enough to cut short his second chance after just two seasons with the Toronto Raptors in order to spend more times with his wife and 2 sons at the time. DJ wants to live up to this image of a great hard working man. That heart gained DJ allot of friends on and off the caste of TDI, TDA, and TDM.

---------------------------------------------------------


	62. Chapter 62 In popular demand

Total Drama Midway

(Rated T for Teen.

Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners.

Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

--------------

Chapter 62: In popular demand

Chris is with every contested except Courtney in her place is Lindsey's card board cut out of her, and Chef.

"You've been watching Bridgette, Duncan, Izzy, Justin, and Trent make their way to the final 5 now 16 of the ones behind me will have a say on who makes it to the final four. Who will it be how will it be decided find out tonight on Total Drama Midway!"

--------------

Noah is hanging out with Katie, Sadie, Beth, Lindsey and Cody.

"Hmm, another review episode is it?" Cody asks Chris.

"Nope I have a question for each of you. First Sadie and Katie if you could have Justin fight any thing in a ring what would it be?" Chris asks them.

"OMG I would have him fight a bee." Katie says

"I can top that." Sadie claims

"Nuhuh." Katie argues back.

"Yeah I can a swarm of bees!" She says with a huge smile

"You'd have him fight a bee." Noah says to them.

"Yeah."

"Alright Noah your turn if you could have Trent face anyone or thing what would it be?" Chris asks the know it all.

"I would have him fight that Evil Gwen who wants to rip his head off." Noah says to him.

"I think it would be quite a good fight." He adds to it.

"Alright, Beth how about you if you could have Bridgette fight anything what would it be?" Chris asks her

"Why would I want her to fight anything I'd rather force Justin to fight but since you asked I think it would be kind of funny if she wrestled a swine. One that as be vaccinated from the H1N1 of course so she doesn't get sick." Beth says. Chris jots this down along with the others.

"Lindsey how about you, If you could have Duncan face anything it would be."

"Courtney, I will got ell her right away." Lindsey says walking off.

"Someone needs to tell her that's not the real Courtney, she snuck back on." Noah says.

"Codester your last from this group if you could have Izzy face anything in a ring what would she face?" Chris asks the geek.

"I would have her face Chef. It would be comical." He says to him, Izzy pops out of the water putting Cody into a head lock.

"I am going to have fun with this challenge." She says letting him go he rubs his neck falling into the water.

"hey Izzy!" Sadie says to her.

"Hey!" She replies back to her.

"You should add to yours make him covered in honey." Izzy suggest to Sadie and Katie about their bee challenge.

"So what they saw was right!" Izzy says as she thinks back to Bridgette and Trent mentioning they saw Courtney.

Chris walks off as the group jokes around abut random stuff.

---------------

Chris walks into a small room with some couches and recliners inside is Bridgette, Duncan, Trent, Gwen, DJ, Geoff, Leshawana, and Harold.

"Hey you guys well just you losers I have a question for you." Chris says as Leshawana looks at him.

"Oh what could it be?" She says to him.

"Alright Leshawana if you could have Duncan face anything what would it be?" he asks him.

"I would have him fight a raccoon they don't seem to be friendly with him."

"You'd have me fight a raccoon?" Duncan asks her.

"Got that right tough guy." She says back to him sizing him up, he backs down and presses a button as the chair begins to move.

"Oooooooooohhhhhh Yyyyyeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhhh this message chair is awwwwweeeeessssssooooommmmeee." He says as he sinks into the chair satisfied

"Uhm okay… So Gwen for all fairness if you could have Justin fight anything what would it be?" Chris asks her

"He is allergic to cats so I hear from Bridgette, so I say he should face a lion and have it tear him to shreds."

"How about a liger." Harold suggest to Gwen.

"A what now?" Leshawana asks him wondering what in the world could a Liger be

"It's a mix between a tiger and a lion. A liger can't reproduce itself making it sterol." Harold explains to her

"I am sticking with a lion, I have never seen a liger or heard of one." Gwen says to him

"Okay but ligers are like my favorite animal and if you saw one it might be yours too."

"uhm yeah, Harold the Geek-Vader who or what would you force Duncan to fight?" He says to him.

"An Alligator. Sure they are not native to Canada but I am sure you could make them fight in more of the beast native's habitat by that I mean jail." He says laughing at his own joke when Duncan punches him.

"What was that far."

"For calling me a beast if you want to be beaten by an uncontrollable stupid animal then keep on speaking Harold." He says holding him by the shirt collar.

"Uhm okay.." he says shutting up.

"Oh a Trent one Geoff who or what would you have Trent face."

"I would have him face a liger. I want to see if one of those thing are real I mean when you have a lion it's a party, a tiger it's a party but their screwed up mixed offspring now that's a fiesta baby!" Geoff says spinning his hat on his head.

"Right on." Harold says to him. They give knuckles to each other resulting in Harold shaking his hand.

"DJ you're the last that needs to Answer this question and yours is if you could have Bridgette fight anything what would it be?" Chris asks him

"I would have her face a horse." He says unsure of his answer Chris walks off before they could get another word out.

"Uhm okay so far she is Mrs. Stable fighting a Pig and a Horse."

"Who as me fighting a pig?" Bridgette asks confused

"Well Beth." Chris says informing her.

"Ah I see. May I ask why you are asking us theses questions?" Bridgette asks him.

"I am not asking you nor Duncan, Trent, Izzy, or Justin just the losers its of course for your challenge the loser will go home. Alright I have some more to get before the challenge can commence." Chris explains to them walking off.

Chris gets to the third group hanging out near the snack bar Owen as all his plate stacked up high. Eva is talking to Tyler as he and her along with Ezekiel for Heather to watch him eat and eat. Justin is looking at himself in the mirror.

"Alright you losers I have some questions for you." He says as Eva grabs his shirt.

"Is it how much pain can Eva cause a Chris if an Eva could cause Pain?"

"Uhm no."

"Well the answer is allot." She says to him.

"Alright Eva you over pugnacious girl if you could have Justin fight anyone or thing what would it be?" He asks her as he tries to use his charm to get her to pick something not too bad.

"Not working I pick me you must fight me." She says to him.

"Sorry dude but that's her will she as the say. Alright now Heather if you could have Trent face anything or anyone who would it be."

"I am going to say Gwen but Justin would be my back up choice why because he betrayed our alliance." She says to Chris as she grins at him with rage .

"Okay got that now Owen if you could have Izzy fight anything what would it be?"

"Izzy dressed up as a bear one it be funny to see her fight a bear herself." the fat boy says to the host who writes it down.

"Ezekiel if you could have Bridgette fight anything what would it be?"

"Geoff it be interesting eh." Ezekiel says to them

"Tyler you're the last one if you could have Izzy fight anything what would it be."

"A linebacker from my schools football team!" Tyler says

"Yay me and him go way back. But he could never keep up with my amazing skills at FOOTBALL!!!" Tyler screams out attemting to tackle Justin but missing falling on some sticky stuff.

"Haha Sorry Tyler some just fell off my plate." Owen says to him. Tyler gets up is stretches and changes to barf brown.

"That's just nasty." Chris says to him.

He walks behind Heather and picks up the loudspeakers.

"Will everyone meet around the pool area in 30 minutes for a special challenge." he announces he walks off.

"Get ready Justin to have your skull crushed!" Eva says to him squishing a watermelon as a demonstration, Owen puts his hand son his head.

"I was going to eat that!" He says up set.

------------------------

Chris walks in front of a green screen in front of him is a tape with the pictures of the back grounds to be shown.

"The 22 campers returned to the camp grounds. Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Leshawana, Lindsey, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Trent, and Tyler. All had high hopes to win the grand price of 50000 and now only five of their hopes remain but lets review what got them to this point. It all started with the first challenge.

(Flash Back)

"Chris what is our first challenge any how."

"Its Easter so I thought why not an Easter egg hunt."

"Chris its mid September it is no where near Easter." Gwen said with a confused look on her face.

"Not according to my calendar Gwen." Chris sarcastically remarked back at her.

"Wait I am not Catholic do I still have to participate in this Chip?"

"Yes you do and can I please get on with it."

---

"Drum roll please Chef."

Chef pulls out a drum set and beings to play it.

Dum dum dum dum. Chef plays the drum roll.

"And the last marshmallow goes to.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

Heather."

"What." Beth says surprised that she had been voted off.

----

"Sadie, Katie why you vote me off. I thought we where becoming friends." Beth says

"I guess you where not." Heather says rudely as she then flicks off Beth laughing as if she had won an award.

"Sadie why you vote her off she was trying to become your BFFFL. Heather told me that."

"But Heather told me the same thing but with her and you."

"You idiots actually believed what Heather said." Gwen says slapping her face.

"Beth we are sorry." They say in Unionism

"Well its too late for Beth now. Beth the dock of shame is that way." Heather says walking into the Girls cabin.

"I want a watermelon, to celebrate my victory over Beth." heather says

Chris bends down next to a log.

(End Flash back)

"After getting Noah in to a wits match and convincing Sadie and Katie that Beth was out to break up their friendship Heather had Successfully got Beth kicked off first. One hope had died off but still twenty-one remained and in came the families the teams where broke up into 3s. And the families where out to get them mostly Demean who's evil ways got him feared by all who felt his tormenting wrath. Duncan and Harold fell to the bottom two at the end of that challenge and both sides had their supports on Duncan's side was his lover Courtney and Harold's his sort of lover Leshawana. After several pranks Harold had enough and he voted for Duncan to be off but fate nor his fellow teammates were not on his side so as a result Harold went swimming with the fishes." Chris says

.

(Flash Back)

"Duncan where is my underwear."

"Oh over the 1000 foot drop man."

"Idiot."

Harold heads over there and reaches for the bug he loses his grip and falls to the water he is quickly picked up by the boat and he sets sail for the losers home field.

(End Flash Back)

"And thus he saw a rainbow fish but what was it exactly? Hmm the teams then played one of the worlds most memorable sports Baseball me and Chef had a bet and I regretfully say this lost the bet. So my team I had money on was put on the block. Cody had snuck into the girl's showers but Sadie had lost them the game after Owen's untimely injury and resulted in hers and Katie's separation from one another for the first time since the time from Katie's elimination to Sadie's. How long will this loneliness last? The next couple of days were breaks before leading to the trip to Texas." Chris says taking a sip of a drink. You see on the back grounds pictures from their trip to Texas then a picture of a book.

"Just on book a simple book got one camper his ticket aboard the boat of losers. The book demonstrated how well one man knew the ladies from his true love Gwen to other constellation prices this man was Cody." Chris says showing a picture of him.

"Now he did nothing to wrong during the challenge though he did not win his leg he played hard however Izzy found the book and the girls read it.

(Flash Back)

Izzy comes bolting in.

"Hey look what I found." She holds up a book.

"Wait what is that." Gwen asks

"It says the girl book by Collin." Lindsey says

"You mean Cody Lindsey." Katie says

Izzy jumps up and down. At a very fast pace.

"Lets read it." She says

(End Flash Back)

"one book got him kicked off but for our next person to be eliminated not a single word got him ousted. During the movie challenge this young man got himself kicked off because he did not talk during the entire skit they worked so hard to produce. This man was Justin. After his elimination the produces though a good fright was at hand but this young lady Lindsey went a little coco for coco puffs." Chris says as you see Lindsey pointing to multiple objects claiming them to be ghost. She went crazy so has a way to help her out her team voted her off but some tried to vote off the person no offense too but should have been voted off at the time. The Capers then were paid a visit by the army boot camp challenge were my tick on Eva went off the wall and Noah's laziness got him kicked off or did it?" Chris says asking the audience about Noah's elimination.

"Well we may never know if he or Eva were meant to go home that week. But as a result of that challenge Noah left and Justin had returned and something thought to be lost to the ages his voice was heard. His return was a welcomed one was boys and girls were broken into two teams and Owen decided stomach over team and that did not go down well with his team so our loveable lard was eliminated but his roll was not yet over." Chris says to the camera talking another sip of his drink before sitting down. Snow falls on him.

"Ah yes snow, Katie had been having a hard time trying to cold turkey her sorrow from separation with Sadie back at the baseball challenge and we thought we give her a hand. We had a snow day challenge and would you believe it Eva took charge for her team and how did it turn out….. They lost!" Chris says laughing.

"Eva's intimidation had got her team to vote of Katie reuniting her with her friend." Chris says as on the screen behind him you see Owen.

"Owen is back! Wait no he isn't during the next challenge which featured plenty of disgusting Owen returned temporarily to stir up the challenge which featured allot of kissing and a double elimination which resulted in Bridgette and Geoff being separated from each other and Leshawana was voted off too because she was on Geoff's team talk about unlucky. Something a fellow camper did not understand at first as his words constantly reminded Bridgette of her lost love which resulted in his team losing and an end to his chance at the grand prize." Chris says as the scene changes to the route to Christopia.

"Then with half the campers gone we decided to leave camp behind and return to civilization, Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Justin, and Trent moved to the new location. And in their first challenge a game of man hunt the boys vs. girls which was the boys being the hunters and the last girl standing gains invisibility. Gwen managed to be that lucky girl tricking DJ to become her pee break body guard." Chris explains as a picture of Courtney comes up.

"Courtney broke a major rule which resulted in her getting voted off. No regrets on my part of booting her as drama was around the corner with the second family inspired challenge." He says as the picture of all the active contestant's family of the time are shown.

"Oh the drama that was conducted in their humble stay, Justin's trickery had paid off as he got Trent believing that Gwen voted him off and Justin and Heather celebrated a victory of getting Gwen voted off. Who did they plan on voting off next?" Chris asks as he shows a never before seen confessional

----

Confession Cam

Justin: Gwen's elimination was just the start of this I plan on picking them off one by one by trapping them in a bind. It matters not to me the order they are voted off I just don't plan on being the loser this time. Besides what would look better on a magazine Justin male model wins Total Drama Midway or on pg 13 a little box saying I was voted off again.

----

"See in his eyes it did not matter it was just who ever was caught in the cross fire and in our spy challenge. His name Ezekiel his crime leaving the statue of me at the wrong location." Chris says holding the same statue that Ezekiel had left at the food storage location at Christopia. Man its me! I am like so worth keeping, not leaving around. And Heather and Justin used this as a chance to safe their skins. We then had another TV inspired challenge. Various of stunts, acts and game shows showed us that Eva though tough was not meant for acting TV. The reason why she was voted off wasn't really clear until now.

----

(Never before seen)

The scene takes place right after the teams where allowed to take 5 because of Duncan's puking.

"What is wrong with you losers?!" Heather asks them

"What's wrong with us, wrong with us!" Eva says with rage in her eyes as she balls up her fist taking a swing right Trent hitting him in the stomach causing him to double over she then elbows DJ in the back having him fall and slamming Heather agents the wall.

"Your crazy.' Heather says to her.

"I agree with her on this one." Trent says

"Though that does not change my vote if we lose." Trent whispers to himself staring at Heather.

----

"Clear as day now!" Chris says to the camera as you see the carrot juice lava spewing out on the green screen behind him.

"It wasn't time for the remaining seven to relax they must escape from Christopia from the lava and Heather would become… nice?" Chris says as he the screen shows some flash backs

----

Flash backs

"Come on lets go!" Izzy says strapping a rope to her waist.

"No Isabella I will do such a dangerous job I can't bear to see you or any of my other friends hurt." Heather says taking the rope and strapping it to herself instead.

"Huh? I know I act strange at times but that was just absurd." Izzy says as Heather attempts to do what Izzy was going to but constantly hits her chin on the mountainside soon she's on the bottom taking the rope from her waist tying it to a object on the ground the other six clime down.

"see that you sweet, sweet girl you could have hurt your chin. Now DJ you need a stronger grip or you'll fall and hurt yourself." Heather tells him.

"Are you felling okay?" Trent asks her taking her temperature.

"Sure I am Trent, I am as peachy as ever." She says to him as she skips along even Izzy remains stunned.

--

"We must hurry he may be hurt." Heather says her hand over her lips.

"Who are you and what did you do to Heather?" Trent asks her.

"Silly I am Heather and nothing happen I have always care for all of you." She tells him

--

"Leave him be Trenty poo. Its not his fault if he gets scared." Heather says to him.

"Did, she just say Trenty poo?" Trent asks mortified. The others but Heather all nod to him.

(End flash back)

"Yeah and this niceness got her out strange she even refused to vote anyone off so for the first time we had someone voted off 100%. This brought an end to her alliance with Justin and the six remaining along with Courtney had their own agenda to move. What would happen in medieval times well it was Sir Justin and Trent who were able to get invisibility and sir Duncan proofed he can play both sides which meant it was DJ who was voted off after Courtney's vote that's non remaining contested had a vote." Chris says to the camera as it shows DJ and the remaining 5 boarding the jumbo jet to the current location.

"That's how we got here! So please give a TDM welcoming to the losers!" Chris says as the green screen is lifted the lights dim and the bleachers can be seen in it are the some people and the final 5.

"From the farm lands Beth!" Chris announces as she runs to the center.

"The geek, who puts other geeks to shame. Harold!" He says as Harold comes on to the center.

"I wonder what's going on." Beth says

"Me too." Harold tells her back."

"The pair of BFFL Sadie and Katie!" Chris say the two girls come along together.

"Sorry for messing up the order." Katie says to him.

"Not an issue." He says back to them. Chris looks at the crowd.

"The perverted nerd Cody!" He says as Cody comes running on to the stages center.

"The ditzy hot blond Lindsey!" Chris says as she comes walking on waiving to the crowd she trips getting up she wipes herself off and stands next to Beth.

"The book worm Noah!" Chris announces as he comes walking on calmly.

"What a waist." He says to himself.

"the fat tub of loveable lard Owen!" He announces as he comes onto the screen eating food still from the buffet table.

"This stuff is so yummy." Owen says to them as he offers Lindsey some of his cake.

"That is so gross." She says seeing his hand covered in various juices from food and drinks.

"The party master Geoff!" Chris announces as he comes on.

"The lively sassy gangster girl Leshawana!" She comes rushing on waiving to the crowd

"The Sporto boy Tyler!" Chris says as he comes on walking normally and then picking up speed as if being introduced to a championship game.

"The Goth Gwen!" Chris says as Gwen walks on to the area.

"The home schooled Ezekiel!" He comes walking on to the center stage.

"The angry tough Eva!" he says as she comes on pushing him down she walks to the center.

He gets up.

"The mean chick Heather." He says as she comes on angry as ever at the world. She enters on to center stage.

"The teddy bear DJ." He comes on getting a high five from Chris and all but Heather and Eva from the losers on stage.

Chris walks onto center stage as the lights turn on reveling the people separated into 10 sections.

"Some of you may recognize these people. They are your friends and family." Chris says.

"Beth yours is your father, Harold yours is your older sister, Sadie and Katie you two are sharing one family of both your mothers, Cody yours is your cooler better looking older brother. Lindsey your sis your two sisters, Noah yours is your father, Owen yours is your Mother and father, Leshawana yours is your cousin Lashiqui she is from Congo." He says to them as she waives to the contestants.

"I have a cousin from Congo? That's tight." She says as Chris looks at them.

"Going on… Geoff yours is your best friend Marcus. And Tyler we decided to give the person you wanted Izzy to fight to come here as well your friend your team's line backer Bruno!" Chris says as they each walk to their family.

Beth's father as a classic farmer look to him, Sadie's and Katie's mother are an older looking version of them, Harold's sister is an average build girl with swirly glasses and a kind smile. Cody's brother is the same from the first time, Noah's father is a drill master, Lindsey's sisters are in the latest clothing, Tyler's 'teammate' is in their school team uniform on his back it as his last name Groez - 24, Owen's parents from the before, Leshawana's cousin is in a traditional Congo dress and Geoff's best friend resembles DJ and Trent mixed, the other families where not invited because they were on before so none for Eva, Gwen, DJ, Ezekiel, or Heather. They each walk tot heir families.

________________________

The families had moved with the contestants to the front rows as Chris announces it.

"We will soon have the final 5 challenge but they will get some entertainment before then the 16 losers will embark on a challenges from their family for a prize of $2000. These will be team challenges the losing team will vote for someone from the winning team to receive the money any ties will be evenly split. And in The flash backs and memories the Killer bass and Screaming gophers will be the team names on the Killer Bass- DJ, Geoff, Leshawana, Beth, Harold, Lindsey, Owen, and Eva. On the screaming Gophers- Heather, Gwen Ezekiel, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, and Tyler. You may notice you may not be on your original Killer bass or Screaming Gopher team well these were picked at random." He says to them.

"Stay tone for next time on Total Drama Midway." Chris says to them the camera goes black.

___________________________________________________________

The losers will get their time in the spot light for one last time before the finally.

Which team will win and who will get the 2000 dollars?

What kind of challenges do you expect from this cast of family?

And who in the final 5 will face elimination after all the challenges are over?

Names of the family and friends will be told next chapter.

The third family challenge how will it turn out?

___________________________________________________________


	63. Chapter 63 Family Hypnosis

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen._

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners._

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

- Note- Sorry it took so long I have been felling under the weather lately.

Also this should be the only one that takes up an entire chapter may be wrong though.

Chapter 63: Family Hypnosis

Chris stands on center stage. "Last time on TDM the 5 left came to see the losers one last times and were set up for their next challenge but have a time to break before then as the losers will compete in challenges for the prize of $2000. Find out who

gets it on Total Drama Midway!!"

--- teams ---

Screaming Gophers

Cody

Ezekiel

Gwen

Heather

Katie

Sadie

Tyler

8. Noah

Killer Bass

Beth

DJ

Eva

Geoff

Harold

Leshawana

Lindsey

Owen

----

The 16 losers looked in shock seeing their families.

"Hello you should have seen this coming I mean really." Chris says to them.

"You mean the losing team votes on who from the winning team should receive the money?" Heather asks him.

"Yes that's right number 7." He says to her

"Number 7?"

"You ended up in 7th place Heather the for you are number 7."

"Cool can I have a code name?" Harold asks him.

"Agent 21." Chris says to him.

"Awesome."

"hey I want one too." Beth says

"Ooh ohh me too can it be Her hotness." Lindsey asks him jumping up and down.

"Losers!" Heather responds to them.

"And for old time sake you may record your thoughts on the confession cam, this can also be doen by the 5 remaining too." Chris says

"So we cans ay what we think about people here again." Katie says

"Your not going to say anything mean about me are you?" Sadie asks

"No only Heather and maybe Jutsin" She replies back to her

"Whew" Sadie wipes sweat

"Oh the dirt I can spill on those five." Heather says rubbing her hands

"That's right and you losers will be competing in your first challenge and for some it has not been that long but for some its been a long stand so I will introduce you to your first challenge. Please enter Harold's sister Kathryn!" He says as the girl with swirly glasses comes out, her hair is brunet and she gives a light friendly giggle.

"Hi you all!" She says happily to them.

"I am Kathryn older sister to Harold he is such a dork don't you agree."

In the crowd Duncan says his agreement.

"You got that right sister!" he yells out from the crowd.

"So Sis what's are challenge?" Harold asks her.

"Your going to put on a show 4 of you from each team will be put under hypnosis I will play around with you for a while but then the challenge which will be which team can snap the other four out of their hypnotized state. Good luck." She says to them smiling.

----

Confession Cam

Harold: Yeah my sister studied Psychology and then took up her interest in hypnosis.

----

'Nehehehe If your name is called Nehehehe please step forward." She says to them laughing playfully and speaking in just the same tone.

"Nehehehe Gwen, Sadie, Ezekiel, and Tyler Nehehehe." She says as those four get up.

"You four will represent the ones to Nehehehe have your mind in a spellbind for the Screaming Gopher. Nehehehe Now the next four will be from Nehehehe will be from the Killer Bass and play the same role for their team Nehehehe Eva, Harold, Beth and Owen." She says to them fixing her glasses which when moving looks like it swirls towards the center of the frame. Each step forward and she looks at them and gives a playful giggle.

"Hey brother did you know that the human brain as several more ways to be manipulated that I did not know last time I saw you." She says to him

"Is that so Kathryn?" He asks not really interested because he knows she'll just try to use them on him

"Yep, Yep, Yep. Ne Ne Ne!" She laughs playfully looking at them she walks up to each of them and grabs Their arms directing them to 8 seats in which each of them take their seats.

"Now I want you each to close your eyes." She says as they do.

"Good now place your hands on your laps and breath, slowly calming your mind as you listen to my voice." She says as they do.

----

Confession Cam

Heather: She was so not going to get me into that state

Sadie and Katie: (Katie) What if she gets you Sadie… (Sadie)"Nah she can't can she…. (Katie)"I'll snap you out so don't worry. (Sadie)" Aw thanks. (Katie- and Sadie) BFFFLS you know it!

----

Soon all eight of them were a sleep she then places a golden ambulant around each of their necks and pressed it agents their skin their heads lifted but their eyes remained shut.

"Freaky." Lindsey says looking at them up on stage.

----

Confession Cam

Justin: I have to learnt o do that then I can get any one of these five to do my bidding

Izzy: So awesome just imagine what I could come up with awesome!

Duncan: That's pretty tight I could get Harold to hit himself over and over again.

Katie: Okay seeing Sadie like that totally freaky.

----

"Nehehehe time to have some fun with you lets start with Beth." She says tapping her on her shoulder.

"Beth you are a famous actress who just won an Oscar for her latest part in the Movie- Love with out. I am the one handing you the award. When I snap my fingers you will be ready for your interview." She says to Beth before turning too the final five.

"I would hate for you five and the rest of you eight to be left out so naturally you'll ask our actress questions when we are ready." Kathryn says snapping her fingers as Beth's eyes open.

"The Winner for best Actress goes to Beth! For her part in Love with out!" Kathryn says as the farm girl gets up.

"Thank you I really appreciate this." She says grabbing a balloon from Kathryn mistaking it for an Oscar reward.

----

Confession Cam

Lindsey: Beth was totally out of it but that was so funny she thought she was an actress not like I would think anything like that………………

You see a watch descend from the top of the Confessional as it begins to move

Lindsey: I am a little butterfly, Flap, flap, flap, flap.

----

Beth and Kathyrn are going back and forth about the award.

"Alright Beth may you answer three questions from your cast?" The girl with the swirly glasses ask her

"Why certainly after all without them I would not have won this reward." She says

"Alright Beth this is from your director Trent." She tells her. Trent stands up and the place gets quite.

"So Beth do you plan to take part in any other of my films it would be great to have you work with me more." Trent says

"Of course sweetheart." She replies back

You see Lindsey flapping her hands like wings a snap is then heard

----

Confession Cam

Trent: Why was I the director?

Lindsey: That was weird.

----

After a few more questions Beth is brought back to the chair. Kathryn puts her hand over her eyes and closes them as Beth goes back to her pervious dazed state. She then makes her way over to Owen. Picking up his hand she gently guides him to the center of the stage.

"You are at a Pancake factory. And you see flapjack stacked upon flapjack." She tells him as his mouth began to water, he runs off the stage chopping. The camera zooms up you see the other contestants running from him in a maze as Owen chops down at them.

"Wacka, wacka, wacka." Owen says as he chases.

"Owen!" Izzy screams at him stopping him in his tracks.

"OMG a talking pancake I wonder what that taste like." He says jumping up Izzy's eyes open wide seeing the large fellow fall on her chewing on her forearm.

"Get him off me!" the crazy girl demands as her left arm is chewed upon he grabs out some syrup and begins to pour it on her. Chef and Chris are able to grab him off and back into the chair, Kathryn promptly puts his eyes shut to remove the looming threat.

----

Confession Cam

Izzy: I nearly been eaten by Lions, and Tigers, and Bears oh my ,and even Sea monsters but by far Owen was the scariest his stomach can out stretch all those other ones combined oh I can draw the sea monster.

She takes out a pen and begins to draw what appears like the Loch ness monster.

Kathryn: Nehehehe oops.

----

She makes her way to Sadie.

"here it comes Katie says to herself."

"You are a hit pop sensation performing in front of your audience your singing your number one song for three weeks straight Dial me at home. Lyrics of which will appear at the screen in the back." She tells her leading her to the front of the stage. Sadie begins to snap her fingers. Katie looks happy while the others cover their ears.

----

Confession Cam

Gwen: Right when I saw her begin to snap her fingers I knew it was going to be bad. No horrible I was wondering how much ear surgery would cost would I need the 2000 or more.

Katie: Ah they were so over reacting.

----

"She…. She.. Is a sexy thing!" Sadie begins to sing which even turns Katie off who lifts up her eyebrow.

"oh my." Katie can only say joining the others at covering their ears.

----

Confession Cam

Katie: Okay maybe they are under-reacting.

----

"Kathryn pull the plug on her before our ear drums burst!" Chris tells her as she promptly gets Sadie to sit down, putting her back into the dazed state.

"Next up is Tyler!" She says to them. Walking to Tyler she whispers into his ear.

"You are a famous Japanese Sumo Wrestler you are Katsu-San and can only speak in your own dialog of Japanese but can understand me perfectly." She tells him leading him to the stages center.

"So Katsu-San how did you become a sumo wrestler."

(Warning not real Japanese he can't speak it.)

"Tou maksusi nosukaiaus no juikis ano jijutsu surri saka no uno."

-I became a sumo wrestler after my father Surri of Saka no Uno.-

"I see. And you're the current Sumo Wrestling Champion. How does it feel?"

"Gy ui samki suchi iou."

-It fells great. Being Champion.-

"Glad to hear that I bet you don't plan on letting that championship belt go?"

"Kathryn Chan sumo wrestluo humisjo pasianto."

-Kathryn Wumo Wrestling is my passion.-

"Thanks for talking with us now before you go may you please show us some of your moves that got you were you are today." tytler does some leg drops while moving t an imaginary person pushing him to the ground. He is then guided back to the seat and put into the prior dazed state.

She pulls Ezekiel and Eva up out of their seats.

"You two are cops, Eva you are the good cop, and Ezekiel you are the bad cop. I am a witness brought in for evaluation. When I say the term Hungry, Hungry Hippos you will go back to your dazed states." Kathryn says setting up a table and a chair for her self.

"So where were you on the date of October 14th 1988!" Ezekiel asks with tons of rage in his voice.

"Uhm I was three back then." She tells him.

"Oh Officer Ezekiel your being to harsh on the poor thing. Its just apparent we get some answers. So if you were three at the time that would make you 24 would it now?" Eva asks her using a southern accent to sound sweater.

----

Confession Cam

Leshawana: Did she just speak like that. She said good cop not southern cop. Eh maybe her good side is southern. I really don't know.

----

'That's correct I am 24."

"When where you born?" Eva follows up.

"I was born November 8th 1985." She tells them.

"What is your blood type, we found blood at the scene. Its pretty confident for you to show up right after the crime."

"I am blood type A." She tells them. They turn around.

"It doesn't match up." Eva tells him.

"Yes but lets play this out." he tells her.

"Are you sure?" He asks her pounding his fist on the table.

"You could be facing some serious jail time if you don't answer me." Ezekiel says to him. Duncan walks up to the stage and gets on his knees.

"I am sorry it was MEEEEEE I did I did it! The guilt it was just killing me." He says as they turn to him, he gets up and begins to back up.

"Hey, guys snap out of it I was just kidding." He says to them.

"I see, you're a decoy taking the blame for her." Ezekiel says to him.

"Oh that poor thing." Eva says as they turn around. Kathryn had taken off her swirly glasses reviling large calming green eyes.

"Alright you two let me spill the beans." She says to them. They each quickly turn around.

"Hungry, Hungry Hippos." She says to them as they go to their dazed state caught by their peers Duncan and DJ they are placed back to their chairs. Kathryn the grabs her glasses putting them away.

"Those darn things give my eyes a stain. Nehehehe" She says placing them in her purse, walking up to Gwen she taps on her shoulder.

"Gwen you are, hmmm that would do you are the head of the cheer leading squad for your high school. I am a recruit for a University for the cheer leading squad for the school's Basketball team." She tells Gwen guiding her to the stages center.

"So Gwen can you give me a cheer?" Kathryn asks the Goth girl who is then handed pomp palms.

"Lets do it!" She says like a preppy girl.

"We are number one. We are better then all the rest. When we shoot it goes in when they shoot it goes blocked."

----

Confession Cam

Lindsey: That was really bad, I know my couch always yells at me for cheering on the other team but I can't help it some times they are just trying so hard.

----

"Okay Gwen that's enough, I am sorry to say this but I will not be accepting you." She says getting her back into the chair and putting her back into the bemused state. She then walks over to her brother.

"Oh little brother I saved the best for last." She says with a smirk guiding him to the center.

"Harold my beloved brother you are a paranoid man who believes all who are around him to be dancers from the musical CATS." She tells him as his eyes open up. In his eyes he envisions everyone else dressed up like the actors in CATS. Lindsey is walking to him the swaying of her hips is put of proportion to that of a cat moving back and forth ready to pounce. He backs up. He then looks down he sees a Justin who takes place of a Spanish cat and speaks in a Spanish accent. He then freaks out into his sisters arms he looks up she holds out her hand.

"Meow." She says to him as he looks up at her.

"AHHAHHAHAHAHA." He screams as she looks at him.

"Ne Ne Ne." She says putting him back into the chair.

"He as a fear of the musical CATS." She tells him. She then tells the other 8 to get up onto the stage with a hand jester moving her fingers toward her.

"Arighty Heather you will try and break Gwen out. Noah you will try Tyler, Cody Ezekiel and Katie you will get Sadie. As for the other team Lindsey you will try and snap Owen out. DJ you have Eva, Leshawana you have Beth and Geoff your job is my brother." She tells them as they each get to it.

"Should I or should I not hmm?" Heather asks herself. She then messes with Gwen's hair.

"Alright Gwen wake up or I'll……. Hmm just wake up Goth Girl." She tells her slapping her in the face. Gwen covers her face.

"What the hell." She asks Heather

"Done." the queen bee says walking away she is jumped by Gwen.

Geoff is trying all he can to wake up Harold. He is screaming loud, he is giving him wet willies.

"Come on dude wake up." He says to him. Kathryn walks over to him.

"He goes into extra deep trances when I ever I do this for fun with him." She tells Geoff.

"Oh come on." He says as they turn around to see Beth awake. Leshawana walks over to them.

"Watch and Learn." She tells them as they back up.

"I am dating Duncan." She says as his eyes open up he jumps over them and attacks the criminal.

"YOU!!!" She says strangling him

"Sweaty I was kidding." She tells him as he lets go. He turns around seeing Duncan making a fist. He runs.

"That boy needs to stand up for himself." His sister says Geoff and Leshawana nod in agreement. Else where Noah is trying to awaken Tyler.

"You suck at spots!" He says to him. No response he looks around. And then sees it he sees Tyler's friend Bruno.

"You were accepted to a large university for College football!" He says to him Tyler's open wide.

"Really?" He asks him.

"No." He says back. Tyler looks upset.

Lindsey is looking at Owen clueless. Izzy walks up to her.

"Look Lindsey me and you are friends but I really hat being eaten alive by one of my closest friends so unless you want a beating that will send you to next Tuesday I suggest you snap him out of it." She says to her Lindsey gulps as she is pulled toward Izzy by her shirt.

Lindsey looks at Owen.

"You have to go on a diet and can never consume how much you already do Omar." She says as he opens his eyes.

"Its so unfair. Hey why is Izzy covered in syrup."

"You tried to eat him." she tells him punching him to the ground. Everyone turns around.

"Damn that white girl is pissed." Leshawana says.

"Thanks Lindsey." Izzy then tells her, walking off the stage and out into the showers to try and wash away the syrup.

"Justin says I am prettier then you." Katie says.

"Nuh uh cause I totally am." Sadie says

"Your out of it!" Katie says hugging Sadie who hugs back.

Cody is trying to snap Ezekiel out of it.

"I really don't know what to say." Cody says to him trying to slap him out of it. While DJ seems to be pondering until he raises his hand.

"Eva, your not that strong fact is your relatively weak." He tells her as she then snaps awake lifting him up.

"Success." He says as she then wonders.

"You were under hypnosis I just said that to get you to snap out of it." He says as she lets him go.

"We have a winner." Kathryn says to them snapping Ezekiel out for Cody. Gwen is still attacking Heather, and Owen is still out as it cuts to Chris.

"Who will fall next will Heather and Owen survive is Owen even alive. Okay yes he is." Chris says as it cuts to black.

* * *

Harold's Sister Kathryn is inspired by one of my friends she is the same way playfully manipulative.

BTW she is 24 assuming the total drama series takes place from the year 2007/2008 to 2009.

Any ideas what the other families will make them go through?

Hope you enjoyed and I hope the next one isn't as long.


	64. Chapter 64 Gold Fishing

Total Drama Midway

(Rated T for Teen.

Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners.

Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best.

Chapter 64: Gold Fishing.

Chris is with the families. "Last time on TDM the cast was hypnotized by Harold's sister Kathryn…." He says yawning "Tonight will feature the next challenge or challenges the losers will face who will come out on top and will I receive some much needed beauty sleep why am I so tired find out tonight on Total Drama midway… (Snore)" He says falling a sleep.

* * *

The scene starts with Izzy coming out wrapped in a towel.

"Finally I am rid of that syrup." She says to herself walking to her clothes. You can hear the Killer Bass celebrating their first win of the challenges, Owen as Beth and Lindsey on his shoulders.

"Yay we on!" Owen says happily.

"hey Chris what's are next challenge."

"Your next challenge will be from Owen's parents. Meet Tammy and Sal." Chris says as the two humongous people come out, Kathryn gives Harold a kiss on the cheek before heading off.

"Good luck bro." She tells him.

"What a polite young lady." Sal says walking up small tremors can be felt with each of their steps.

"Oh I agree. But we have no time to praise another's child right now. We have to get something to eat." Tammy replies to her as each of them look at them.

"Uh mom, Dad your suppose to give us a challenge." Owen says to them.

"Oh yes, uhm we brought fish who likes fish." Tammy says to them as a tank is brought out.

"Yuck I hate sushi." Sal says to her.

"Then in that case how about this, you 16 will go fishing bobbing the team with the most fish in 20 minutes wins an advantage in the cook off." Tammy suggest to him.

"Great idea that could be their challenge lets do it." He says as they are then positioned around the tank.

"Hey what's in here anyway?' Beth asks looking into the tank.

"Well all kinds of seafood." Tammy says to Beth. They each get their own methods of fishing out the fish.

-----

Screaming Gophers

"Oooh I know we can try and grabs them!" Katie suggest

"Great idea." Sadie says agreeing with her as the two girls go off to grab them.

"You two can do that. We'll think of a plan that actually works." Heather says to the to BFFFLs. Gwen looks around seeing the chairs from the hypnosis challenge by Kathryn.

"I got an idea." Gwen says grabbing chairs she then bends down grabbing the laces of Ezekiel's shoes she begins to unravel them.

"Sorry I need to borrow these." The Goth girl says.

"What is she up to?" Cody asks.

"I have no idea." Tyler says to him as she ties 2 chairs together side by side the chairs are tied by the holes in the back of them she does the same with two more then combines them at the tops. She gets Sadie and Katie to grab one side and Cody helps her with the other as they put in into the water the fish are pulled through the holes as the chair is pulled up several trout can be seen on the chair.

"Yeah it worked!" She says happily.

----

Confession Cam

Gwen: It may not be much but that money can be really useful I just have to pretend to enjoy this team long enough so the others will vote for me.

----

Killer Bass

"I got it." Harold says to them as he stares at Owen.

"What's your plan?" Leshawana asks him.

"Well have you ever noticed how if you place an ice cube in a glass of water the level of the water changes though the amount in the glass most certainly did not." Harold asks them.

"Yeah? Your point?" Beth asks him looking for an explanation.

"We will do the same having the water level rise until the fish are flushed out. And we have…." He says as he is interrupted by Lindsey.

"Omar!" She screams jollily.

"I don't know guys these shorts shrink when wet." Owen says as he is pushed into the water the level rises and the fish flow into buckets. Bridgette runs out of the stage seats.

----

Confession Cam

Bridgette: Okay this is too much for me to handle. Seeing all those fish to be dead really killed me.

----

The Bass celebrate seeing their plan work as the Gophers celebrate their plan as well.

"Well both plans worked these two teams work really well together snoogums." Tammy says to her husband who sighs.

"I just hope they can cook. I can eat a whale shark right now." Sal tells her, she smiles at him as he grabs out a bucket of chicken wings and begin to munch on them. Owen's nose begins to twitch with a quick jump which results into the water having a high wave fish flow into the buckets. Owen jumps to his parents getting a drum stick he begins to consume the fried goodness.

"Yummy." he says as the three obese people eat up. The Bass see this and are forced to come up with another plan to keep up with the Gophers.

----

Killer Bass

"Now since Benedict Owen is there now what?" Harold asks them.

"I got an idea." Geoff says.

"So do I." Leshawana responds grabbing his hat she scoops up a fish.

"Hey that's my lucky hat!" He says to her. She continues anyway.

"Oh my only 2 minutes remaining." Tammy says to the teams. They each start to rush in panic. Soon the bell rings and they all stop.

"Oh my looks like the Bass win part one of our taste challenge." Sal says licking his lips.

"Now cook!" Tammy orders them.

"With what?!" Heather asks them looking around Owen's parents see there is nothing to cook with.

"Oh my that is a problem isn't it well I guess you'll just have to make due with what you have and figure out what to do." She replies back to the Queen bee.

----

Confession Cam

Heather: How are we suppose to cook with out anything to cook with.

----

The Gophers and Bass are each with each other Owen had moved back to his team.

"Sorry Chicken was calling." Owen says to them getting a mean stare from Harold.

"Settle down you two." Beth tells them as they finally do.

"Alright any ideas?" DJ asks them.

The bass are also together.

"I know how we can win this with out the need to cook." Cody says to his team they all look at him.

"What do you have planned eh?" Ezekiel asks him.

"I have planned to have Owen eat their stock." He tells him.

"That's actually not a bad plan but we should cook to be safe." Gwen says to him as she looks around.

----

Confession Cam

Gwen: Please I can see how he thinks it will work but I am sure he will let his parents eat up for a win then devour the rest if there are any really have you ever seen a fatter group of people disgusting.

----

Cody walks up to Owen who is trying o make fire.

"Hey buddy, doesn't all that fish look really taste." He says to him.

"Oh yeah it does." Owen says drooling before begging slapped by Lindsey.

"Owen no eating the fish!" She yells at him.

"Yes ma'am." He replies to her.

"Twice in one day and by two different girls not good man not good." He says to the camera.

"You say something Owen?" Beth asks him. He turns round denying it. Soon they look over and see a makeshift grill on the Gophers side. Tyler puts on a platter two cuts of salmon steak.

"Eat up." He says to them as Tammy and Sal eat one piece each in a bite. They are then treated to some fish sticks which they down and then to some soup before being topped off with sword fish.

"My this is all very taste." Tammy says as the plates pile high Owen looks up set seeing all that delicious fish gone, Sal then puts his arm into the bucket of Chicken grabbing a wing he begins to eat it.

' Not the Chicken toooooooooooooooooo oh the humanity!" Owen screams out loud. Everyone looks at him laughing the Bass have yet to come up with anything sort of edible and Owen's parents grow impatient they finally do but Owen grabs it from behind Leshawana and eats it.

"Since our son ate the Basses meal prepared for us we declare the Screaming Gophers the winners!" Sal says as the team opposite of his son's celebrates a victory.

"So Chris I think its time you show these kids the next one to challenge them." Sal says to the host.

"Why yes after these commercial breaks to clean up it's a mess in here."

---

"And were back" Sadie and Katie's mothers are on the stage with no current props on it.

"Hi am Gretchen. Katie's mum" Katie's mom says

"Hi am Hera. Sadies mom" Sadie's mom says to them.

(Gretchen)"You."… (Hera)"May." …..(Gretchen)"Not."…..(Hera)"Notice."…… (Gretchen)"But."….(Hera)"There."…. (Gretchen)"Are"…. (Hera)"Differences"…… (Gretchen)"Between."…..(Hera) "Me and."….. (Gretchen)"Her." they say one after another as if they know what the other will say.

(Hera)"Just."… (Gretchen)"Like."… (Hera)"In life."…. (Gretchen)"There."… (Hera)"beholds.".. (Gretchen)"Differences." They expand upon before one after another in their speech. The losers are each stunned at the way the two ladies can speak. The final five with Izzy returning to the bleachers as well as the other present friends and family are also pretty shocked.

----

Confession Cam

Duncan: Thank goodness I am not down there to have to listen to that!

Izzy: Oh my I can do that do…. (In a different voice) NO you can't. (normal voice) Yes I can your just not one to be nice enough to let me you don't speak after I do. (Other voice) Yeah that's because its really lame. (Normal voice) Oh your not going to get to me head person.

----

"So spit it out, just one of you what is our challenge." Heather asks and demands the two.

The to jump in front of her.

(Hera) "Such"… (Gretchen) "A rude."… (Hera) "And pushy."… (Gretchen)"Child."…. (Hera) "A lesson."… (Gretchen) "She needs."….. (Hera) "To be."…. (Gretchen) "Taught ." They say as they did before.

"I get it now." Harold says.

"Gretchen always speaks last when they do their little one after another speech." He declares.

"You have a detail grabbing hear." Hera says to Harold giving him a cookie which he gladly accepts, he nibbles on it as Owen's mouth begins to water.

"So we have to spot differences?" Gwen asks unsure of what to do.

"Yep. Exactly what we plan on doing I am not sure it was her work!" Gretchen says to Hera.

"Nuhuh it was your job to." Hera says to them Katie and Sadie also start to bicker between each other.

"Your mom is always screwing up in these scenarios." Katie says to Sadie who raises her arms.

"Hello! It was your mothers job to get the challenge ready that's plain of day I guess like mother like daughter." Sadie says to her.

"UH! I can't believe you just said that." Katie says to her.

"Will you too calm down." Noah says to them.

"Your really annoying if you know what I mean." He expands to them.

(Hera) "We."… (Gretchen) "Have."… (Hera) "It."… (Gretchen) "We will."… (Hera) "Read."… (Gretchen) "To you."…. (Hera) "Two different." …. (Gretchen) "But similar."…. (Hera) "Paragraphs."…. (Gretchen) "You must."…. (Hera) "Tell us."…. (Gretchen) "How they."… (Hera) "Are."…. (Gretchen) "Different." Again they speak one after another.

"Fine by me as long as you don't speak like that." Leshawana says to them.

"I will start." Hera says to them.

"There once was a beautiful princess he hair was locks of golden blond her smile radiated distances as if a sun on her face. She was the most beloved girl in all of her kingdom all boys would jumping up at the chance to serve such a beautiful girl. After all one wanted the slim chance at her hand in marriage and the girls would pretend to be her as if she was a movie star of the time. She however was never truly happy she had never found the one man that would make her happy. She searched around for him and when she thought she found him he father sends him away saying he was not good enough for her. The young princess falls into a depression having not been able to find that man who would bring meaning to that radiant smile she holds a contest the man who can string the kings bow will take her hand. No one is able to string the bow leaving her in loneliness and despair, however just when she had given up a man torn up by the harsh waives of the ocean walks up and strings the bow before shooting it between 12 axes, she took his hand in marriage finally finding happiness."

----

Confession Cam

Duncan: Barf worthy I hate fairy tails.

Katie and Sadie: So romantic.

Noah: Sorry what was that I was busy reading some good literature try this its called the odyssey, its about a man who tricks the Trojans getting Greece victory but pisses off his fair share of Olympian Gods incase you don't know those are the Greek Gods on Mount Olympus he sees his crew eaten by a Cyclops, turned to pigs quite a rough voyage home don't you say? Oh and all this before his wife is forced to take a husband because they assume he is dead.

----

"My turn." Gretchen says.

"there once was a princess who was beloved by all of her kingdom, she had an over protective father who would send away to a far island all the men she fell in love with felling they would marry his daughter and take his throne since he had no sons to be come King after he would die. Unknown to him his daughter was part of a relationship with one of the lords of the land. However a simple slip ups reviles this to the king who becomes even more fearful and orders the lord to death for treason to his kingdom. His daughter takes her own live after her beloved die." She completes her story.

"Alright write down a list of differences which ever team as the most wins."

----

Screaming Gophers

"Noah you read allot what do you say?" Gwen asks the know it all.

"Give me the paper." Noah says as he begins to write.

"Oh Heather By the way you still lost so much for your brain." Noah says to her she gets mad at him but she is held back by a gathering crowd around Noah.

Gwen looks at him. "You know that's pretty bold. " She tells him.

"I know me and her sort of had a bet when I was in the contest still she thought she could outsmart me I just out sluggish her." He says to Gwen she nods in agreement.

"How long is your list."

"23 items so far." Noah says to Sadie

"That's pretty large eh." Ezekiel says to them.

"Yeah its large." Katie says to him. Noah keeps on writing and writing.

"This is really easy for people so much alike their stories are vastly different." He says with little care.

----------

Killer Bass

Harold sees Noah's quick wits in literature giving the Gophers the edge early on.

"Hey we should get started." he says.

"You're the one who was noticing all those details before dude." Owen says to him.

'Your one to talk Gosh! Traitor!" He screams out at the huge kid.

"Sorry, chicken dude it was chicken." He says to the nerd who like Noah begins to write. His team watches as he rights a list stopping to remember the story.

"Ooh I know there was a prince in the first story and she got the man but in the second she did not." Lindsey says to her.

"Already got that." Harold tells her.

"Well in the first story people tried to take her hand in marriage. But not in the second." She adds to it.

'Got that too." He tells her she turns a little red.

"We I bet you don't have this one the king in the first one wasn't afraid of losing his throne just wanted a great man for his sweet girl but not so in the second even ordering a lord isn't Lord like god or something? That's bad right?" Lindsey asks them.

"No girl you got it mixed up the story refers to Lords such as people who control land in Europe not the all mighty." Leshawana says to Lindsey.

"Thanks for clearing that up Lequifa." Lindsey says to her turning to her Courtney Doll.

"He Courtney my idea was pretty good right?" Lindsey asks the card board standee of Courtney.

"Don't you hate her?" Beth asks

"I do, but I like her better when she is like this much less bossy." Lindsey says. Harold turns around and walks away.

----

Confession Cam

Harold: Lindsey needs to shut up.

----

Gretchen then takes Noah's pencil and paper and Hera takes Harold's.

"We will compare the papers now. Gretchen tell me how much is on yours. I count 20 on here 15 juicy ones." Hera says to her.

"I got 56 and 54 really good ones. I think we got a winner." She says declaring the Gophers the winner for the second time in a row.

(Hera) "That."… (Gretchen)"Ends.".. (Hera)"Our turn.". (Gretchen)"I love you Katie."… (Hera)"And I love you Sadie." (Gretchen) "See you." (Hera)"All." (Gretchen) "Later." they say walking off the stage as Chris walks on

"Thank you please welcome up Marcus!" Chris says as Geoff's friend comes up he comes jumping on stage on a Motor cycle.

"Dude long time no see!" Geoff says to him as the two give each other a high five.

----

Confession Cam

Duncan: Nice wheels. I must say I am impressed.

Justin: Now that is a hot ride now not as hot as me of corse

Izzy: What's with Boys and wheels? I mean Carter is the same way.

Geoff: Its refreshing to see Marcus again its been quite awhile. Me and him use to do everything together he liked extreme stuff and I liked parties so we had the best parties one time when we were 6 we rode are bicycles off a 2 story building my legs were broken in three spaces it was awesome.

----

"Will the Bass pull even with Geoff's friend challenge?" Chris asks as it fades to black.

* * *

What will Marcus's challenge be.

What reason does Noah have for bring up his little competition with Heather?

2 in one day which lady will hit Owen next if any? So far Izzy and Lindsey have.

Tammy and Sal are your typical Obese people who think more highly about food then they do other things except their family of course no real inspiration when creating their characters just felt these fit them.

Gretchen and Hera are pretty much those clones gone bad and sort of inspired by Tate and Liza two gym leaders in the Pokemon games Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald they speak one after another and will often argue between each other.

Also Hera as sort of a Greek Mythology pun to her since Hera was the Wife of Zeus and tried to kill Hercules and lead a revolt on Zeus. And her story as compressions to The Odyssey good read by the way.

Hope you enjoyed.


	65. Chapter 65 Mark Xsqueal!

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen._

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners._

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Duncan as won TDA.

I took so long since school and I was writing the next chapter which will be added once I finish writing 67 which will be up when 68 is complete and so on. This is to have a back up incase I can't add for a while I would already have one stored

Chapter 65: Mark Xsqueal!

Chris is on center stage "Last time on TDM with the campers fresh off Kathryn's hypnosis they saw something fishy with Tammy and Sal really fishy and Gretchen and Hera then spun them for a difference in loops ending with Marcus entering in a extreme way what will happen in his challenge find out tonight on Total Drama Midway!" Chris says

-----

Marcus had just got on the stage.

"Hey Geoff!" He says to his old buddy.

"Dude you got a pretty good catch if you know what I mean." Marcus says pointing to Bridgette.

"Yeah, she is awesome." Geoff says to her.

"She is so kind, and sweet and really down to Earth." Geoff says to him.

"No dude I mean she is fine."

"I guess she is but that's not why I love her." Geoff says to Marcus. Who looks at him

"You changed dude. You changed. Sorry Geoff but we have to cut this reunion short I need to explain my challenge." Marcus says walking away from his friend.

"Dudes! I need some help form the final 5 and I choose Bridgette." Marcus says as Chef brings Bridgette down to the stage.

"Uh what's going on?" She asks after being brought. Marcus hands Chris a piece of paper.

"Come with me Bridgette." Chris says as the surfer girl follows him.

"The rest of you follow me." Marcus says to them.

"This includes the other guest and the final 5." He says as they each get up following him out side to 3 fields. The first as a huge waterfall pounding some rocks two ropes can be seen dangling in the water. The second as two skate boards each with straps to them and an engine on a bumpy terrain. The third one as two motorcycles and a really large ramp that shoots up high to a hot air balloon with Bridgette in it.

"Dude is that's what she is for?!" Geoff says concerned for his girl's safety.

"I am Marcus, Geoff you and me use to compete for the title of Extreme guru I would always win out." He tells Geoff. He takes out another piece of paper.

"Those competing in the waterfall clime are Owen and Gwen!" Marcus says as the two get ready to clime up the fall.

"Now Owen be careful." Beth tells him helping him get set up in the harness connected to the rope both of them get splashed by the falling water of the fall. Gwen is receiving help from Trent who had walked down over to her.

"Okay that should be secure enough." He says to her.

"I could have done this myself you know." She says to him.

"Yeah I know but I just thought it be easier if you had a hand." The music boy says to his girl who gives him a light hug before getting in the ready position. Marcus revs up his bike.

"Start!" He says as the two begin to clime up the water fall which is pushing them down at the same time. Owen grabs the rope getting higher.

"I can do this!" He says he however is pushed down hitting the rocks he gets back up seeing that Gwen as progressed a quarter of the way up the fall.

"OH no Owen is losing." Lindsey says to her team.

"Yeah we need to do something about that." Leshawana says to her

"I have an idea." the loud girl says walking to the families she runs into Tammy and Sal.

"Hey do you have any food left over?" She asks Owen's parents

"Yeah we have some salmon left over from our challenge you can have it." Tammy says to her. Leshawana is quick to take it and runs up the side of the cliff to get to the top of the fall.

'But.. But.. But that was my sandwich." Sal responds to her.

'Sorry hun but I know what she plans on doing." Tammy tells her husband. Both teams, the families, and the final five all watch as Gwen gets three quarters of the way up and Owen is near the bottom still.

"Come on Gwen you can do it!" Trent cheers from the back ground.

----

Confession Cam

Owen: It was right then that I realized that I needed to lose weight.

----

Leshawana gets to the top and holds out the sandwich.

"Hey Owen look what I got here!" She screams down.

"I can't hear you Leshawana but I smell oh is that oh my that's smells good!" Owen says as he picks up his speed claiming faster then before allot faster one hand after another he gets to the top grabbing the ledge he runs up to Leshawana grabbing the sandwich as a bear pokes him in the back. Gwen gets to the top both of them soaked Owen wrestling a bear is the first site Gwen sees on dry land.

----

Confession Cam

Izzy: Yeah go Owen! Show that bear who is boss!

Gwen: Never ever get in-between Owen and a Sandwich however if death is on your to do list that's a good thing to do.

----

Marcus rides up on his bike.

"Owen I am surprised to say this but you've won the first leg of the challenge for the bass. Next up for the Gophers is Tyler and for the bass is Beth!" Marcus says as the two are strapped to the skate boards. The bear runs off Owen, Gwen, Leshawana and Marcus all head back down to the rest of the group.

* * *

"Okay here is how this one works your boards have been set to go on a set track the one who stays on the longest wins in the event of a tie both will show off their best tricks." Marcus says to them as they are pushed forward Tyler and Beth fly up after hitting a dirt bump their faces flap through the air as they land on the ground safely.

"Yeah!" Tyler says as he keeps on going getting the lead on Beth. Who hit's a bump she falls down but the other side of the bump as her lifted into the air doing a front flip back onto her feet she catches her balance and up to Tyler each look at each other coming to more bumps in the ground, Tyler flies up Beth keeps to the ground as Tyler falls Beth skates just under him at the moment he loses his board from contact with her forcing them both to fall to the ground the red dirt is all over them as they stand up cut and bruised.

"That Was awesome!" Marcus says to them.

"But sadly it was a tie. So using these skateboards." He says taking out two regular unaltered boards. They both get on Beth goes first she gets some hair loses her footing as the board hits her in the face. Tyler gets up.

"Come on dude." Cody says to him.

"This is for all the marbles." He says to himself as he gets up.

"Bottom of the ninth." He says while he gets air born.

"Down by 2." He says popping his board in air.

"One play left. The quarter back snaps the ball." He says on the way down.

"The golly goes to block the puck." He says almost landing.

"GOALLLLLL!!!!!" He says landing running off as if he won the world cup.

"Okay that was lame. You went like 1 foot." He says to Tyler.

"But I guess it counts as a trick so you win making this a tie. Geoff and Ezekiel will face off in the final leg of my challenge." he says as he leads them each to the next part.

----

Confession Cam

Beth: This guy is totally insane!

Tyler: Yeah I stuck that trick like butter!

----

The 16 contestants watch over as Geoff and Ezekiel each were given a makeshift motorcycle.

"What are we to do eh?" Ezekiel asks Marcus.

"Well your going to shoot up from the ramp and either land in the hot air balloon with the hot stuff up there or take her hand and hope you land safely." Geoff looks as him.

"You better not be hitting on my girl!" Geoff tells him revving up his bike dirt is spit out from behind his back tire.

"Go!" He says as Geoff shoots off first but his bike soon stalls. Ezekiel takes the lead he launches himself up the ramp he gets towards the hot air balloon he jumps off right over it but the wind blows him a little west as he falls he grabs the side of the basket.

"Hey Bridgette help me in!" He says screaming looking down at the distant ground bellow him. Geoff gets his bike working again he is launched off the ramp he lands safely next to Bridgette as his bike plummets to the ground as both his and Ezekiel's bike hit the ground they shatter into millions of pieces. Geoff and Bridgette shortly after begin to kiss.

"Hello eh?" Ezekiel says dangling for perhaps his life.

"I think I forgot something." Bridgette says.

'Nah that can't be." He says to her.

"Guys a little help here." Ezekiel says as Bridgette deep into her kiss with Geoff, she opens her eyes. Pulling Ezekiel up into the basket.

"Now him oh come on!" Geoff says to them as the balloon is lowered.

"What?" both Bridgette and Ezekiel asks him.

"Don't play dumb I know Marcus is hitting on you. And now him!" He says.

----

Confession cam

Geoff: Come on!

Bridgette: Was Geoff jealous? Oh my that's rich. Well I am glad to be out of that balloon I miss the land but more the sea.

----

"Geoff wins meaning the bass win the challenge." Marcus says riding off.

Chris gets into the extreme challenge set.

'That was really cool. Now to introduce Beth's father John!" He says as the farmer walks out to the field. He has a plain white shit and overalls a straw hat and wheat in his mouth.

"Daddy!" Beth says to herself running to him.

"Now hey there sweaty." He says in a deep southern accident.

"Some of yall are pretty dirty already. That's good. Your challenge is to catch greased up pigs from the pin back into another pin each team as a separate pin with several swine in it the one with zero first wins." he says to them. Everyone is lead to the farm house.

Chris walks up to give a little detail.

'This was going to be the location of a farm based challenge earlier in the season but the weather around these parts did not agree." He says to the crew.

"Now this challenge as a separate pin for the final 5 to compete." John says to them.

"Now why would we do that?" Duncan asks him.

"Because the winner of you five gets a some relaxation at a home environment inside the farm. So you three gets and you two ladies want in?" He says to him.

"Oh your so proper I love that! I am so in!" Izzy screams.

"I am so in the mood to return to normal living. So in." Justin says.

"I Guess it could be fun count me in." Bridgette says.

"I could use a little lay away time I am in." Duncan says

"Gonna help out Gwen." Trent decides.

"No your not." Gwen says to him as he changes his mind. The pigs come out.

7 pigs are let into the Gopher side of the large pin Heather jumps on one which easily gets out from under her and as he fall face front into the mud.

"Ah you damn pig!" She screams at it. Cody and Tyler double team another as it runs into them the dodge it as it runs its way into the other pin door open by Noah.

"Yeah we ate that bacon and spat it out!" Tyler says out loud. Two more of the hogs are put in by the gophers soon after bring their amount left too four. Meanwhile on the Bass side 7 swine are also let in.

"Time to let my expertise go to use." Beth says tot hem as she uses her knowledge of pigs to get one then two into the pin by herself. Harold then tries to push a fat lazy one into the pin using all his mite he can not, helping him out Leshawana gets the pig into him with the score tied 5 more pigs are let into each of the teams pins.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Heather complains as all 5 of the newly let in run at her stopping on her as she recovered from her pervious fall. Gwen singling a thank you to karma behind her as Cody gets a swine into the ping. DJ got down on his knees and was petting one of the hogs on its belly which it seems to rather enjoy he then got up and had it follow him back to the pin where he pet it once more before heading back to pet another of the hogs as the swine lined up orderly to get this treatment from the gentle giant. One after another the Bass open up a four pig lead before the Gophers could even tell what hit them.

Else where in the other pin the final 5 have 14 swine in their pin Izzy is running around like a herding sheep dog barking on all fours Trent gets one himself into it, Justin gets one. Izzy manages to scare in four of the remaining eleven, Trent gets two more, and Bridgette gets two. With two left they look at each other.

"That pig is so mine!" Izzy says to them as she runs losing her footing falling down her shoe flies off hitting Justin in the eye.

"No my perfect face!" He says as her show falls into the mud she runs on all fours over to it and bites it like a dog barking at it. Duncan watches as he looks at them he opens the gate allowing all 12 captured pigs back in.

"Totally worth it."

The bass were nearly done just two left leaving the gophers in their dust with a six swine lead over them. However Noah gets an idea and an well made plan gets the last two pigs for the Bass in a wild frenzy having Heather throw mud them while DJ pet them the rest of the team got in 4 pigs quickly. Owen looks at one of the pigs coming at him he takes out a bib with a fork and knife forcing the pig to run in fear of being on the obese teens dinner menu.

"Just one pig left dudes!" Owen says receiving a high-five from Geoff who along with Beth tackles the reaming pig however they miss.

"We can still win this." Cody says trying to stay hopeful despite having four left compare to the Bass's one that four is cut to three however when Gwen gets the laziest of the group into the pin. Just as this happens 3 Pigs are let into each pin raising both totals to four and six. Owen uses the meal trick to get in one more as Tyler gets in two cutting the Gophers amount to four left as Owen got the Bass to three. Ass of them are covered in mud as DJ uses his love for Animals to cut the amount down to one once again as the Gopher seem to be stuck at four left.

"I got this one." Beth says cracking her fingers. Her father watching hopeful that his daughter will win the challenge he presented to her.

"I like your style." Chris says to him

"Why mighty thank you sir." Farmer John replies to him as Beth fought with the final pig.

While Beth is trying to get the Bass their second win in a row following Owen's beating of Gwen Geoff's triumph over Ezekiel in Marcus's challenge presented last. The final five of Izzy, Duncan, Bridgette, Justin and Trent notice how 2 more swine are let in. Bridgette is able to squeeze four into the pin quickly however she loses her touch as seemingly is unable to get even a another to move towards it. Duncan mean while this time actually trying gets one in himself. Justin uses his goods looks though this time with sun glasses to cover the black eye he received from when Izzy's shoe hit him. Izzy plays sheep dog still to the pigs getting in three herself as Justin's pig runs itself out of the pin which is quickly taken advantage of by Trent who gets Justin's former capture and his own Duncan mean while is able to also take advantage of Trent's pigs using them to herd in three more that he took on his own and from the herding of Bridgette and Izzy giving him a total of four Izzy then gets in one more as Trent gets one.

"Your not going to tie with them." Justin says trying to prevent Trent from getting the final pig knowing he already lost the challenge however the others left him work his way towards it and in a close deciding Trent fights agents the slipperiness of the hog getting it in with its other swine buddies. Moments before this however Beth was battling with her teams final pig using her skills from doing this on her father's farm in Idaho she gets it into the pin.

"Bass win!" Farmer John says happily.

"good work girl." Leshawana says to her.

"Awesome." Harold says back to her

"Good work you guys both teams played dirty latterly." Beth's dad says trying to spark a laugh from them for his pun which Beth does but its clearly out of pity.

"Hey farm boy go check on the other five." Chris says to him as he goes to the families and friends to pick out the next one. Soon you see a man dressed as if he belongs in the army with his massive frame he as darker skin he walks up his chest mightily out.

"Uh oh." You hear Noah says

"Noah's father General intense-pain"

"Front and center once the others get here you will commence your challenge do you understand!" He says with high command to them as they quickly out of fear get into orderly formation.

"You have it well handles over here time to get the other five." Chris says patting Noah's father on the back who lifts him up.

"Don't ever do that. Drop down and give me 100 push ups!" the General demands of Chris.

"I am the host of the show you can't make me do that."

"Did I stutter?" He asks back as Chris gets and does merely ten before refusing to do now more and runs to the other five.

"It's a four way tie they claim." John tells Chris.

"Oh really well tie breaker." Chris says with a sly smile.

'No I gave them each the reward." He replies to the host.

"Fine whatever." Chris says upset.

'But first you five are needed Sergeant crazy pants needs you." Chris says to them as they walk by them. Each gets into the orderly position.

"Now since you five are here we can start." He tells them.

"Actually we are out of time. So see you next time on Total Drama Midway.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed

What could be Noah's fathers challenge and what does this revile about Noah himself.

Quick review of the challenges so far.

1. Harold- Kathryn- They had to snap their partner out of hypnosis winners Bass due to their ability to know what snaps out each other.

2. Owen- Tammy and Sal- They had to fish for well fish and then cook a meal winners Gopher due to Owen's out of control eating habits.

3. Sadie and Katie- Hera and Gretchen they had to tell the differences in two stories. Using his massive book smarts Noah leads the Gophers to their second straight victory.

4. Geoff- Marcus Two each had to do an extreme sport despite Tyler having a win for the Gopher the bass won behind Geoff and Owen.

5. Beth- John they had to get pigs into a pin the Bass won this with team effort and DJ's kind heart. Izzy, Duncan, Trent, and Bridgette had a four way tie in a separate challenge.

Who is left to go

Noah- General Intense-Pain

Leshawana- Lashiqui

Lindsey- Her sisters Paula and Samantha

Cody- His brother Corey

Tyler- His teammate- Bruno.

---

Marcus is inspired by those extreme stereotypical people you see often on TV with some hints of extreme lust in him evidence on him hitting on Bridgette

John is a farmer who speaks properly to others and all he is moving more to a modern live style so when Beth comes home she can live a more average live hopefully not getting picked on.


	66. Chapter 66 These Boots where meant for m

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen._

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners._

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Chapter 66: These Boots where meant for marching!

Chris is just yards away from the 16 competitors and the 5 dragged along. "Last time on TDM Marcus hit on Bridgette which did not sit well with a jealous Geoff and after nearly dieing on another occasion and a Bass victory they had to catch swine with Beth's farm girl skills finally winning one for her friends then came the General and boy does he seem mean can they survive will Geoff ever get a clue find out tonight on Total Drama Midway!"

* * *

The twenty-one of them all in a horizontal line facing Noah's father.

"Now for the next half a day you will go through intense training." He says to them.

"Excuse me sir. Does that include bathroom brakes." Lindsey asks him

"You will talk when I tell you to talk little lady." He says flicking her in the face.

"Ow." She responds rubbing her forehead.

"Now you have had challenges like this right? Well your wrong this one will push you to the brink and some of you may even pass it. You each will go through together different challenges fit for an marine." He says to them as they gulp. He picks up some buckets full of paint each weigh about 25 pounds and he places them on the ground 2 for each person one for each arm.

"Now pick up the buckets." He says to them as they each do.

"First four to drop are out this is not including the final five but if they fail they will have to do the entire half a day with no breaks." He tells them as they try not to have their muscles get tired which is hard since the body will eventually release chemicals to make more mushy resulting in them dropping the buckets however they are fighting against such a fact trying to out last the others.

"Look it this looks like your getting tired nerd boy." Heather says to Harold as his arms become weak dropping the buckets. However the mean chick was next to follow.

"Wow Noah by now you'll have given up on this physical labor." Gwen says to him.

"Yeah well that's my dad." He responds struggling to keep his arms up.

"And you're a disgrace to our family which is why I have enlisted you for training." He says to his son Gwen drops her buckets.

"Hey lay off him. He does the best he can." He says defending him.

"Is that so, well then little miss I bet you wouldn't mind if he took your buckets as added weight." He says hand his son the buckets one for each arm. He and Lindsey are barely bale to keep their tired arms up just as Noah is about to give to the pressure Lindsey drops hers.

"Oh would you look at that its still tied well you four take the buckets and paint that farm house." He says to them having them walk carrying the buckets two at a time.

"Oh come on were suppose tog et a reward in that farm house." Duncan says

"Yeah I know." He says laughing as they follow him to the next location. Chef follows closely behind them taking notes at the actions of Noah's father.

"Oh that's good."

----

Confession Cam

Chef: Finally someone around here who knows what to do about these ungrateful brats.

----

The remaining seventeen, five of which are not on the teams come to the second section of the challenge this part of the challenge is over the waterfall where Owen and Gwen had to clime up in Marcus's challenge.

"I can still smell that fish sandwich Owen mutters out getting his in the back by General Intense-Pain.

"I did not say you can talk just for that you can do 50 push ups with me on you." He says as Owen gets down he gets on him and Owen begins to do push ups.

"Arms so tired can not go on." Owen says soon after starting falling flat on his face.

"Pathetic your out son." He says throwing Owen a bundle of wood and nails.

"Build me a picket fence." He tells him.

"Three more of you will join him shortly so be ready for some labor." He tells them each rolling their eyes.

"So what exactly do we have to do?" Duncan asks him this time he doesn't snap.

"Good question my first though was to have you clime up those ropes using nothing but your teeth but then that's too easy."

----Confession Cam

Noah.: That's too easy I guess it would have been for us if Owen wasn't already out he might mistake the rope for spaghetti like he did the toilet cover for a pancake.

----

"But I decided on something much more dangerous because you all must be strong survive in war!" He yells at them. As he pushes them each over the cliff quickly before they can react. Most scream in fear, Izzy screams in joy while Duncan screams not at all. Each of them land in the water popping up one at a time. General then jumps down from above in diving formation slipping right into the water coming up to the service.

"Get out he says." To them as he swims quickly towards them each of them making their way to the shores of the water he grabs Bridgette and pulls her under water with him slipping on an oxygen mask for himself as they go under.

"No you don't." Geoff says diving in after her after he had been the first one out. Under the water Bridgette struggles to break loose from the general's grip Geoff some by kicking the man in his eye causing it to become swollen he gets Bridgette up to the surface. Suddenly Katie and Sadie are pulled under by him seeing his tough guy face they struggle getting lose once the something in the water brushes agents his eye when they get to the surface all but Bridgette and Geoff along with them as made it to the shores.

"You all are pathetic!" He screams at them connecting a bal and chain to the ankles of all but Sadie, Katie, Bridgette and Geoff who he sends to help Owen build the fence.

"Oh my this reminds me of this one time when I was in training while in the receives. I kept running into doors and they thought they can stop me with this it did not work I found a way to keep doing what I like and these massive balls of metal make bad lollypops." Izzy says to tem begging hit in the back of the head by the General.

"Ow." She says rubbing her head as an electric shock comes from it.

"Hehehe." She laughs at the shock.

"now since I have you all orderly I must let you know that the final leg of the challenge is an obstacle course and it will continue until only one person is left on their feet and that person will win the overall challenge for their team now even if there are say 4 left and all are on the same team they must continue until only one left of them remains." The General says tot hem walking back and forth next to them.

"And to make it interesting those four who weren't even meant to be part of this challenge if anyone of them is the last one remaining neither of you pathetic Gophers or Bass will gain a point." He expands to them as they get started on their hike through the woods all exits except for the sky are blocked by traps. The teams split up into small groups of 4. Izzy, Justin, Duncan, and Trent making the first group do tot heir natural status. While the remaining forces from the Gophers and Bass make the last two squads.

The Gopher squad is passing by a tree the tree as some arrow marks in it.

"Come on lets get to somewhere safe I know how my dad thinks." Noah says to them.

"Roger that." Tyler responds to him. The group of Noah, Ezekiel, Cody and Tyler walks on.

The bass squad is walking as Beth marks down their trail in bread crumbs, however each time she drops some Owen picks them up to eat them.

"Wow Beth these are really, really good." Owen says to her.

"Owen they are so we don't get lost." She responds to him.

"Oh sorry."

"Now girl what you having him track us for." Leshawana asks her.

The four from the final five are also making head way Izzy had changed her outfit to an explores garments .

"Come mates we have some exploring to do see." Izzy says to them cutting through the bushes with Duncan's knife.

"Okay I wonder how Gwen is doing." Trent says running off to find an exit not blocked by traps.

"Got to see Gwen." He says to himself as he separates from the group.

"What's with him?" Duncan asks.

"Love lost can hurt a man Duncan." Justin tells him.

"Yeah love lost that you caused him." Duncan bites back.

"Oh so that's how its going to be."

"Guys cut it out!" Izzy screams before cling a tree.

"Izzy what you doing."

"I saw a monkey let me be I have to mimic it to learn all about it." She says as she begins to act like a monkey.

"Do Monkey's even live in Canada?" Justin asks

"Not that I know of." Duncan replies as they go back to their bickering.

"I lost Courtney I know how Trent feels." Duncan responds to him.

"Well you don't deserve Courtney after all you've done to think these people don't know the real, real, real you Duncan they be shocked." Justin says to him

----

Confession Cam

Justin: Okay maybe not my best action choice since I am in no position to be making enemies now with Heather gone I lost my only ally and Duncan was someone I could have gotten. Heat of the moment you know it gets to a pretty man like me.

----

The Gophers are still exploring as a four man team. Suddenly Ezekiel who is traveling in the rear is picked up by a shadowy figure. The figure then appears with Ezekiel in a bag over his back behind the bass team. Beth is trying to not urge to make a trail as suddenly her bread crumbs appear on the ground where she was standing.

"Hey where…."

"Hey where….."

"Ezekiel…go?

"Beth…go? Leshawana and Cody ask simultaneously.

"She might have been taken hostage by the monster who is said to haunt these very woods." Eva says to them.

"Mo..!" DJ says quaking in his shoes.

'Yeah I heard roomer that a monster lives in these woods." The tough girl continues as suddenly Eva herself is taken by the shadowy figure.

"AHAHAHAHAHA its real!" DJ says screaming off into the other direction Leshawana then gets a look at him reveling the shadowy figure to be Noah's dad who picks her up stuffing her into the bag which the is now dragging along. He then makes it to the final five who is back to go on a head with out Trent after the music boy had left.

'We need to find a way out of here." Justin says to them.

"I know a way." Izzy says to them

"You do." the both say at the same time.

"Yeah. But not saying it because that be boring." Izzy responds before running off getting caught in a trap. Justin and Duncan run to help her.

"no don't!" She says as they are caught too.

The shadowy man then take them one by one." however Duncan using a spare sharper knife gets free before capture and runs. During the chase which Duncan is able to easily out run the man who is dragging all that weight.

'Why don't any of us do something?" Eva asks.

"We don't know its just really nice to finally be doing nothing." Ezekiel says to her.

"I agree." Leshawana says As soon Tyler and Cody are added. Leaving only one from each group left Duncan, Noah, and DJ. DJ comes back tired from running and is taken. Leaving the bag still Noah's dad jumps Duncan getting him.

"Noah is the winner the winner are the Gophers." He says as he lets them all go.

'What about Trent?" Duncan asks him.

"Hey I was captured first." You can hear Trent from the bottom of the bag and he is the last one out.

"So Izzy what was this exit of yours." Duncan asks her.

'the entrance its not trapped since we came from there and he did too." Izzy says sticking her tongue out, they then exit from the entrance. Where they are meant by Chris and Chef.

'You are relived of duty" Chef says to the General.

"SIR!" He says to him leaving as the next family member comes up this time its Cody's brother.

"Hello I am Corey." He says to them as unlike last time he is able to have a proper introduction. They go off to get the others this includes Heather, Gwen, Geoff, Bridgette, Owen, Lindsey, Harold, Katie, and Sadie. Once all are gathered Corey gets ready to explain his challenge.

"Okay before we get started I just want you all to know I am throwing a party tonight!" He says to them.

"Right on Brother." Geoff says back to him.

'But you are not part of the invitation list you see the final five will act as bouncers they will either let you in or not each person will be assigned a different door that door is guarded by a different bouncer 4 for each with Justin not part as I have something else I need him to do." Corey explains to them as the destinations are randomly choose.

"Going to Trent are Ezekiel, Beth, Sadie and DJ. For Izzy are Lindsey, Owen, Cody, Katie. To Bridgette are Gwen, Heather, Noah, and Leshawana. The rest of you Harold, Tyler, Geoff, and Eva to Duncan." he tells them.

Each of them gets to their new location mixed up as a team.

"The most to get in win the bouncers can request you to do just about anything so long its not life threaten." he says as they pull up.

Trent

Beth is the first to get up she walks up to Trent.

"May I come in?" She asks him.

"Sorry but you have to be able to roll your tongue" He says as she does so allowing herself access. Ezekiel is the next to get in picking his nose he is about to whip it on Trent

'Go in just don't whip that on me." He says grossed out by this Ezekiel smiles entering in. Sadie is the next to enter.

"Can I enter?"

"Nope can you drink a gallon of frozen milk."

"Yeah bring it on!" She says to him.

"Its frozen you can't your not going in sorry." He says to her. With DJ beging the last to come up and he is let in with out any hassle.

"Why thank you Trent." He says politely

Izzy

"All of you come up!" She demands them as they do.

"Okay, okay I was at the store one time and I saw how everything was stacked in a pyramid to promote something it might have been Egyptian goods any way to gain entrance make a human pyramid with Owen at the top." She tells them. All them look at her

"Are you insane!" Cody ask her as Katie giggles.

"its funny because she is." The BFFFL says back to him.

'Oh yeah."

"Get to it." She says waiting impatiently for the seemingly impossible task to happen. Suddenly just for a moment it happens before Owen crushes them however they gain all gain entrance.

Bridgette

"Okay Owen I like you so you can go, I like you Leshawana as well." She says as those two go on a head leaving just Noah and Heather standing waiting for their verdict from the surfer girl.

"I have no reason not to let either of you in but stand on your hands the one who does so the longest gets to go in. They both begin to do their handstand Heather's hands felling weak from the pervious challenge she collapse to the ground.

"I guess that means Noah can enter." Bridgette says to them.

Duncan.

"Perhaps you could…" Harold says as he is interrupted

"Shut it Doris." Duncan says stopping Harold from completing his sentence.

"look here I am not on great terms with any of you." Duncan says to them.

"I being a bouncer could just kick all of you out but in all fairness I will give you a challenge if you hmmm uh." Duncan says wondering.

"Aw just go in I am not in the mood for this I was suppose to be given a break…." Duncan says fed up with this the four of them enter.

----

Confession Cam

Corey: You can't get good bouncers these days can you?

----

Corey goes to the losers.

"Hmm seems both of you are Gophers alright you guys just wait out here until the final leg of the challenge is over."

"We were the only two shunned." Heather says to Sadie.

"You mean Katie got in with out me!" The BFFFL says.

"Hum yeah that's what I mean loser." Heather says to her

Inside the building which as all around it party games.

"Okay who ever can come up with the most wicket party idea wins." Corey says unsure of what to do next as two ladies come to him they are familiar to Cody who rolls his eyes at his brother. In just moments both Geoff and Cody are handing in their idea.

----Confession Cam

Geoff: No way do we lose this one I am the party master just ask Marcus he was the more extreme one but I threw much more rad parties then he ever could.

----

"Okay the ideas, through a beach party, and a fantasy party where the party master wants come true."

"I give it to my brothers team they were both equally good but I guess this is where the advantage of begging a family member comes in and I need some time along with my ladies good work Justin." He says to him.

"What did I do it for."

"How am I suppose to know!?" Corey says to him rashly.

"You the one who told me too!" Justin says back to him.

"Yeah I did I guess I forgot." Corey says to him shrugging his elbows. They all exit the Gophers celebrating.

'Now is not the time to be celebrating two female voices can be heard speaking to them.

"Sisters!" Lindsey as running to them squealing to see them.

"Sammy how have you been?" Lindsey asks her other older sister.

"I been good little sis." Samantha replies back to her.

"Just to get one thing clear we are not doing anything." Duncan says to the two girls.

"That's fine with us we don't require you five to do anything." Paula says to Duncan.

"Good." he says heading to the farm house to wreck` his part of the pig catching reward Izzy, Trent and Bridgette follow him there.

"So your challenge is fashioned based." Sam says to them Lindsey sequels hearing this.

"You must be what you wear." Pula says to them throwing them each a different outfit.

"Okay select three from each team to compete.

----

Confession Cam

Leshawana: An acting challenge is what this seems to be to me

Heather: I naturally will be in this one I mean really none of these losers have enough acting skill to fake….uhm uh well I don't even know how low I can go.

----

Heather walks up not even have consulted with her team as the Bass talk it over.

"We have decided on Gwen who will be dressed like a loser Goth would you look at that good job Gwen."

"Put a sock in it." She responds back to Heather

"We also decided on Cody to be dressed up like the nerd. Not a far stretch there."

"This bites we can't even give her the boot she already got it." Cody says to the rest of the team.

"I hear you." Gwen says back to him.

"Then we have the very best me as the queen." Heather concludes.

----

Confession Cam

Gwen: You notice how she used the word we its more like me. But she was perfectly right with her selection she does act like a snobbish queen to bad its time to impose rules on this monarchy.

----

The bass come to their own conclusion. DJ gets first putting on a toga. Then Lindsey dresses the part in a bikers wardrobe then to top it off is Harold dressed in a disco suit with a puffy wig.

"Please put your other costumes away." Sam says as they are each of them in their costumes after a few minutes.

"The team who as the best act wins you will be rated on two zero to ten scales. We will begin with Gwen." Pula says to them as Gwen gets up more Gothic looking then normal.

"Come on Gwen this is not a far stretch for you." Heather says getting Gwen pissed who then gives off an eerie smile.

"OMG did you see that boy yesterday he is soooooo hot!"

----

Confession Cam

You see Justin with his right hand in the hand gun motion shooting he then blows on his finger.

----

"No way girl come on you want to…." She says as she is interrupted

"Gwen you fail zero out of ten from both of us." Paula says as Gwen smiles walking off.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Heather asks her irritated

"You know her majesty." Gwen says with that same smile walking back off to get back into normal clothing.

"Okay lets see if DJ can top that." DJ gets up and shows his left hand outward in a dramatic pose.

"To come this far." He says as if he is in a play.

"I do not wish to have you go without a gift your hospitality should be returned in full after all it is what is costumed." DJ says as he then is stopped

"You have a five from me." Paula says

"You just have three from me so eight in total." Samantha says to him.

"Next up is Cody as the nerd." Sam says as Cody gets up he sticks a pen in his pocket protector.

"if you take a parabola and you multiply its vortex by its derivative you often get a dramatic change in its structure. While speaking this past minute I blinked 23 times while that's two less then average we blinks per person vary as our eyes need to be moistened at different rates which amazes me about the chameleon it just changes its eye disallowing it to keep its eyes open cleaning it so often with its own tongue." Cody says amazed you see both of them putting up an eight giving Cody as total of sixteen.

"Good job Cody unlike a certain someone!" Heather scoundrels Gwen who just keeps on smiling. Lindsey is the next to get up she is dressed in the bikes garments she pretends to reeve up a bike.

"You know darling we came from the south side all the way here." She says portraying a thick Brooklyn accent.

"Yeah, I know. I know I can't believe it but my boys bike goes so fast." She says stopping moments after receiving scores of a six from Sam and seven from Paula.

"Heather your up." Sam says as Heather gets up.

"Time to show you losers how it is done." She says waiving to the others as if they are a crowd.

"Hello. Hello." Heather says acting as if she is begging displayed to her loyal subjects.

"Now I order you to claim land in the name of me your all powerful queen." She says to them.

"NOW NOW NOW!" She yells in a frantic screaming rage. Begging pulled off by Chef.

"That's enough crazy girl." He says to him.

"Uhm well I give it a three and she gave it s four." Paula says.

"So we have a mere total of twenty-three what do they have?" Heather asks.

"Well they have now after two twenty-one." Paula replies to them

"So it depends on me huh righteous." Harold says getting up. Staying alive begins to play in the back ground Harold does the point to the sky then to the ground before coming.

"Yeah awesome booya." Harold says as he does a classic disco dance he now is wiggling his feet back and forth while rotating his arms around each other in a clockwise motion before switching back to the pointing. He then stops to see his score.

"Two tens!" Leshawana says seeing Harold's scores.

"Looks like we have a winner." Sam says as the total for the bass comes to thirty-one eight more then the twenty-three by the Gophers.

"Alright!" Lindsey says as she hugs her sisters who walk off back to the group coming up is Chris who waives to the sixteen to come to the next location outside.

"Tyler your friend is next. Bruno was his name." Chris says as they all head to what seems to be a football field of death. Bruno is then seen in the locker room preparing to make an entrance but before he does the camera fading to black focuses on firs the final five Duncan and Trent are playing the XBOX 360 call of duty modern warfare while Izzy and Bridgette are reading a book however Izzy as hers upside-down.

"Good read good read." Izzy says Bridgette chuckles to herself. You can hear Duncan and Trent yapping about who is better. It then changes to Chris who had changed to a football uniform with Chef as a cheerleader behind him.

"With an end to three challenges only two remain how will these go down who will come out on top who will get the money find out next time on Total.." It then cuts to black.

"Hey I wasn't done." Chris says as the credits begin to roll.

"Hey I still have more to say." he says running in from of the credits but then moves aside as pictures of him appear.

"Next time on Total Drama Midway!" he says as the credits end right before he gets out Midway making it just his voice when he says it.

* * *

Two remain Tyler's friend and Leshawana's cousin what could they have in store for them.

The General is well a mix of stereotypical generals and a manly man who wants people to live a tough harsh live and fight to not thrive but to merely live

Corey is the ladies man obviously he is forgetful when it comes to task but can remember what color nail polish a lass wore five weeks ago on Wednesday.

Samantha and Paula are the fashion loving girls who recently take up an entrence in screen play and acting.


	67. Chapter 67 Lost Score

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen._

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners._

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Sorry it took so long working on chapter 68 I was in a car accident during a break from it. And well my left wrest was hurt and I couldn't type well enough to even my low standards of typing.

Double release with Chapter 68

* * *

Chapter 67: Long lost score

Chris stands on the 50 yard line of a football field.

"Last time on Total Drama Midway we featured three families General Loco for Noah who physically harmed the contestants guess I can let that slide cause It was really fun to watch then we had Corey who was forgetful making Justin do unnecessary things but in the end Cody won his team his brother's challenge, lastly Lindsey's two sisters Samantha and Paula with only two remaining what could their challenges be?" Chris says

* * *

The sixteen are on the football field looking around seeing no one in site.

"For once I am relieved someone is late means we can rest up a little longer." Heather says sitting down sipping her drink as the stadium suddenly becomes darker.

"The Linebacker born in the Newfoundland area of Canada number thirty-four Bruno!" You hear on the over head as he comes running out of the tunnel fully dressed like a football player Chef seeing acting as the cheerleader behind him.

"Alright are you ready!" Bruno screams out to them.

"I know I am dude yeah football!" Tyler says excitedly as thirty football all fall on him Bruno promptly tackles him to the ground.

"Your challenge from me number thirty-four is one that is of course football related.."

----

Confession Cam

Noah: Great a sports related challenge I am sitting this one out not like it matters Like I'd be picked to win the money anyway I mean if we win they will likely vote for Leshawana to get the money

Tyler: I am so totally stocked I can't wait to get my game on I was so totally the hero in the base ball challenge.

(Flash back)

They resume and, Sadie throws the ball to Duncan. Duncan smacks the ball to Left field. Noah does nothing and forces Izzy to come and try to get it to Sadie, who drops it before picking it up. Trent is unable to get far past third so he is forced to turn back. Tyler comes up to the bat.

Sadie throws 2 balls for the first two pitches the third pitch is a swing and a miss. The next one after that is a hard hit as it goes to right field DJ goes back trying to stop it. The ball travels through the air.

"DJ jumps in the air but nothing it is too high and too far for him. And Tyler gets his team a three run homer and a 5 to 3 lead here in the top of the 9th with no outs."

----

They all now appear to be holding a football everyone of them including Bruno, Chef, and Chris leaving eleven on the ground.

"Your goal is to collect as many foot balls as you can, and get to safety. If you are tackled the person who tackled you gets to take all your football the team with the most football in the safe area at the end win, these eleven football will act as extras either team can pick these up for extra points at any point during the challenge also the three we hold are off limit I just felt we carry them." Bruno describes to them

----

Confession Cam

Gwen: Talk about unfair they have Eva she will kill us in this kill the man or women with the ball game.

----

'Begin!" Bruno says to them as each of thm hold a football, Eva gets behind Heather and jumps on her puttign the Queen Bee into a pin.

"Get of fme you stupid brute!" Heather says to her as her leg is pulled upward in a straining position.

"Your one to talk in that postion." Eva says to her tking Heather's football and effortlessly plows down anyone including her own team whoa re seen landing shapped like Pines and an X appearing on the score board as she drops the two balls intot eh end zone the score board adds two points to the Bass and removed two balls from the total twenty-seven that were available as twenty-five appears. Shortly after Sadie and Katie had tackled Harold DJ tackles her.

"Sorry girls and Harold." He says to her taking her football but helping her and Harold up as he runs to the end zone adding three to their totl Sadie had lost her football before afraid if it is in her hand she'll be tackled Katie did not for one reason or another this meant there were now twelve free forall footballs on the ground. Gwen is seen adding four to her teams score cuttings Bass lead to mearly one. Noah simply have yet to be tackled drops his lone football in the end zone tieing the game he decides thn to sit and do nothing but read one of his many books. Sadie and Katie teach taking a free ball score two for the Gophers as then a collage starts of tackling and grabbing as one persona after another is brought down all but Noah in this little mix who turns the page after licking his right thumb to get the page to move in the end however it is Geoff who comes out with five and Owen who comes out witht here scoring eight points all together for the Bass giving the teama size of a lead. However also from that Ezekiel and Tyler each manage tog et two foot balls cutting into the lead now thirteen to eleven only three balls remain DJ and Harold each are tackled DJ by a group and Harodl by Gwen, however it's a tacking frenzy until Ody mangages to worm himself out with the football cutting the Bass lead to mearly one. Eva tackles Heather who coffs up the final two balls Eva then effortlessly bowls them down.

"One more and she would have had a turkey." Bruno says as Owen licks his lips.

"Hmm turkey."

Bruno walskup to them.

"Ha Tyler you lose again I knew you could not win this challenge because unlike me you suck at sports." He says to him.

"Why you!" Tyler says jumping at him getting punched right in the face his eye then swells up.

"It was fun seeing you torment each other but Tyler you did hsow me one thing that I must say is impressive." Bruno says to him with his black eye Tyler looks at him wondering what he means.

"You'd make a great water boy for the team maybe then you'll make it Hahahahaha." Bruno laughs off the field.

"What a jerk." Gwen says to herself.

"Oh my that boy is asking for a mouthful." Leshawana says to him.

----

Confession Cam

Tyler:I viewed him as a friend. A few years ago is when I first met him we were playing kick ball and I….

Begins to drift into a flash back.

You see about 20 kids gathered around on a field of grass three objects placed like a baseball diamond. Two kids remain unpicked on any team one is akid in a blue jacket and jeans he is about three feet tall and is missing his two front teeth in his smile. The other is Tyler who as on a red shirt with red sports jeans.

"We choose Mitch." One team says as the boy withyt he blue jacket walks over to them.

"That's the teams." The other team says to them as Tyler looks at why he was not choosen when a boy his age wearing a white worn out T-Shirt steps over.

"Hey the teams are uneven." He says to them.

"Yeah so?" A girl from the team oppisit of him asks.

"Well he can even things up." He says to them.

"What for he is a liability not an asset he sucks at sports." Another liitle boy says.

"You guys discust me." The boy says grabbing Tyler and walking off from them.

"Bruno!" One of them yells out.

(End flash back)

Tyler: It was one of the nicest thigns anyone as ever done for me sticking up for me

----

Tyler walks over to Bruno.

"You've changed dude." He says to him.

"What happen?" Tyler then adds to it as he is casted a side by Bruno, however like a pesky defender Tyler stays on him.

"Alright I'll tell you I am tryign to cast you aside." He says to Tyler who loosk at him confused.

"We first met that day I stood up for you during that kick ball game. I had decided to play some catch with your father and you instead, and countless times I have stood up with you even getting you to get on the Basketball teame ven if you broke your leg in two minutes and sat on the bench I wanted to get you to be good at sports but you've done nothing but hinder me!" Bruno angrily says to him. As it drifts to a flash back you see two kids holding a football. Bruno hiding behind a fence

"Yeah that Bruno kid is pretty good at this game he might be able to make it pro if it wasn't for that Tyler kid."

"Yeah, talk about a handicap Tyler is completely holding him back." The other one responds as they laugh at this in their winter coats as snow lightly falls on the area.

"He really should dump Tyler, I mean isn't that what trash is meant for the dump!" One says as Bruno begins to wonder.

"Should I….?"

(End flash back)

He as got Tyler on the ground. Leshawana walks up to them, but Tyyler stops her.

"No this is my demon." He says to her.

"Alright go get 'em tiger." She says to him as Tyler grabs the spare football Bruno was holding and points to a tree.

"I am going to kicks this if I hit the tree you forget what ytiu heard from those kids and return to the friendly Bruno I knew back them. He says to him.

"That's more then a football field noway you could." he says as Tyler kicks the ball it ends no where near the tree. Bruno laughs.

"You always were ambitious alright you win." He says to him.

Chris catches up with them as it begins to snow ever so lightly. Chris catches up to them with him is Lashiqui and the 14 others Bruno walks off.

"Still as bad as ever." He says to himself walking off.

"Awrigt I am Lashiqui your last challanger I come you from Congo and am pleased to meet my cousin Leshawana for the first time." She says reading a French to English translator.

"She can't speak English eh?"

"Well the official language of Congo is French." Harold points out to Ezekiel.

"Leshawana you seem to have your roots broken you must experience them. You must burn the purple flame for your challenge see which one of you have the most African roots." She says to them.

"Will any animals be harmed in this ritural?" DJ asks her.

"While of course you call them Roosters the blood of a Rooster." She says to them as DJ looks shocked.

"I am how you say kidding?" She asks unsure of how to say the phrase.

"Whew." DJ says breqthing lightly to calm down his emotions.

"We can use what?" Noah asks a sshwe drops two bags down each with the same material. And a book in English of how to preform the purple fire ritural.

"Basic chemistry." Cody says to them as he looks at the manuel with Noah them two taking charger of this challenge.

"Look at those super nerds go." Heather says as Harodl and Leshawana take comand over their teams challenge.

"Like Cody said basic chemistry is in play here we just have to figure out what mixes together to creatr a substance that when with fire will make it glow purple." Harold says writting down some equations of chemicals.

'NERD RACE!" Owen screams out loud falling on his knees and holding his arms up high as you see them using their brains Leshawna setting up the ritural area, and Harodl figuring out for the Bass while Noah reads and Cody does for the Gophers.

"Nerd race!. Nerd Race." Owen and Geoff begin to say in a sing voice.

"I have no idea what to expect." Leshawana says as Noah and Cody are the first to finish up on their ends Harold follows closely behind with the help of the girl he loves Leshawana as Lashiqui looks at her western world cousin seeing her and the nerdy white boy work hard at her challenge.

"Come on Leshawana show them your family pride." She says as Leshawana looks at her and begins to do the mixes that Harodl has written down one by one she puts chemical and chemical together it begins to bubble with a purple tint she then starts the fire and pours it on as the compound hit's the flame it combust and the extream volatile energy is shown in a massive explosion that blows away everything and everyone the explosion can be heard from the farm house.

'What was that?" Duncan asks.

"Oh my something went Boom and I was not the ause for shame for shame." Izzy says now slightly depressed.

"I really don't know how to respond to that." Bridgette says to Izzy now slightly downed state.

"Aright lets go see what happen!" Izzy screams running out.

"Gwen!" Trent runs out behind the crazy girl only able to think about onething the safety of Gwen.

Back at where the explsion happened everyone had been blown away quite some distance. Except for Owen who was only slightly lifted.

"Boy did being big have its advantages." Owen says as he sees both equations

"Come on Owen finisht he job!" Eva demands him.

"No Owen don't the equation was not fully complete I forgot to add the one staboliser that would prevent what happen from happining." Harold tells him.

"Did he just say it was unstable?" Leshawana asks as the rest of them nod.

"Owen you need to add some 3NH2C" Harold tells him.

"Which one is that?"

"The light green one which as a hint of cyan in it." He tells him.

"Okay you mean like this one?" Heather asks taking it out.

"How did you?" Harold asks.

"It his me in the head when the explosion happened and now I will complete the fire myself.

"How? You can't move like the rest of us. Owen is the only one caplable of movement for sometime." Harold claims.

"He is right, an explsion of the strength would be quite damaging to a person unexpecting of it like we were." Noah tells them.

"Ah but my bad luck helped me this time since I was hit by every single one and all we need is something to make fire out of." She says as she with the help of Cody who was next to her after the explosion mixes up the chemicals until completed a none bubbling purple color liquid with a slight smokey look to it as it gets darker towards the center. She begins to rub two sticks together unaware that the chemicals each slightly with something left begins to roll torwards Owen who under Harold's instructions begin to mix one my one.

"Come on." Gwens ays as she hears foot steps coming to them looking up she see's Izzy running torwards them and Trent following shortly behind her.

'Gwen you alright?" Trent asks her

"Yeah." Gwen says to him as he helps her to a sittign postion Owen gets his flame started and Heather does as well the liquids begin to drop torwards the flame with one hitting it a fraction of a second before the last one.

"The winners are the Gophers!" Chris yells out from a blast shield.

"How did you see something that close with your naked eye?" Trent asks him.

"I am the host its what I do and I have this high speed camera and I broke it down frame by frame." Chris tells him.

"So that means we end on a tie?" Lashiqui asks him.

"Yep it does and guess what no one gets the money instead it will be given out to the second place contesetent on TDM." Chris says laughing as he boards a helicopter.

"What! We nearly died several times for nothing!" Heather says extremely pissed.

'I know where Courtney's room is I am going to talk to her lawyers." Heather threatens as Trent, Izzy and Owen help the rest of them out.

"You did a great job sweat heart." Tammy says to Owen.

"Yeah son you really showed them." Sal replies.

"Thanks dad, mom." Owen says to them.

"Hey Harold you were great that's my little brother." Kathyrn says praising him.

"Thanks sis." He says as she stuffs her glasses into his pocket.

"A good luck charm from me." She says kissing him. Marcus makes his way over to Geoff.

"Sorry man. I got a little too lustfull." He says to him trying to make up for his mistake.

"I understand Bridgette is pretty amazing." Geoff says to his firend as he is the first to board a bus sitting in the back of it.

"We love you both Katie and Sadie." Gretchen says to them.

"Yeah we will see you soon." Hera says to them kissing them good bye.

"See ya!" The two say together as Hera and Gretchen board the bus next.

"Son winning my challenge made me see you are my son I came here a disappointed dad but I am leaving here a man proud of his son." The General says to Noah who as firmly as he can Noah shakes his fathers hand. Corey with his girls next to him.

"Girls one minute." He says bending down to Cody's height.

"Hey little bro you will get the girls one day you just need to find your inner cool self." He says to his brother as he walks away onto the bus with the ladies he was accompanied by.

"Lindsey you aren't the brightest of us." Sam says to her sister,

"Nor are you the most talented." Paula says to her sister as well.

"But you are very fashionable." Samantha says to Lindsey as Paula gives her some new clothes that have yet to come out.

"I'd thought we'd give you this after all the challenges. So they don't get ruined." Paula says to her.

"I'll try them on now." Lindsey says running off.

"Aright I guess all that's left is to board the bus." Sam says as Paula nods to her.

"Lets sis." She says as both get on sitting in the B row seat 4 out of 6.

"Hey you may not have made purple fmae but big boom was quite nice." Lashiqui says to them as she loosk at Leshawana.

"I will see you one day again." Leshawana says as Izzy looks at this.

----

Confession Cam

Izzy: She made thay boom lucky, and seeing how proud of this Lashiqui was makes me sad I mean I could have blown it up twice as much.

A rain cloud forms over Izzy before going away moments later getting her only slightly wet.

----

"Beth you are a great pig rangler." John says to his daughter.

"Thanks dad." She says to him hugging him good bye for now.

He along with Tammy, Sal, Kathyrn, and the General all board the bus.

"Tyler sorry for being so arogont." Bruno says to him boarding the bus just to be stopped by Chris.

"Not so fast your other perpous still needs to be surved." Chris says to him as he as Chef drag Bruno back allowing the others to be driven off.

"Will Izzy get her boom? Who will be eliminated next as the final five finally get into some proper Total Drama Midway action. Find out next time on Total Drama Midway!" Chris says as the scne changes to Justin in front of a car. With a note.

"From Corey- I am sorry about before here is one of my custom build cars its band spanking new just got it." It reads as he then exams a yellow sports car with a slick exterior. Justin opens the door and it all falls apart as a phone rings Chris gives it to Justin.

"Sorry forgot to get the screws put in to keep it together. Oops." Corey says as Justin falls on his knees.

"It was a car worthy of my good looks!" He says in agony as it cuts to black.

* * *

The final 5 will finally be started in Chapter 68

What could Heather have planned.

Hope you enjoyed.


	68. Chapter 68 Five night 2010

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen._

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners._

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Double release with chapter 67

Chapter 68: Five night 2010

Chris stands dressed in a tux at the center of a ring.

"Laaaast time time time time time on on on Total Total Drama Drama Midway Midway the the the losers completed their their their family challenges in a tie tie tie. Now now now the final five five five compete in their challenge challenge challenge. Find out on Total Drama Midway midway!"

______________

Bruno walks with Chris inside the main building that the family challenges had started in and were until Marcus decided to take things outside.

"Hey Beth we are going to get to see Duncan vs. Courtney!" Lindsey says to the farm girl.

"But Lindsey that's just a cardboard cut out."

"Don't be silly Beth there is no such thing as cardboard." Lindsey replies back waiving her hand in a flat as if saying can't touch this, Beth just shakes her head at what she just heard.

Izzy walks sluggishly in the back.

"She made the explosion, I did not, She did. My I fell betrayed I thought only me and well Chris would do the booms." She says lightly to herself as she drags her feet on the dirt causing clouds of soil to cover the air around her feet making her once white skin around her ankles a mixture of browns, blacks, grays, and oranges in a patchy pattern.

They each reach the building as Chef opens the door dressed as a ticket collector.

"Good sirs, and Good Madams you sixteen please come over and take a seat somewhere in the crowd the final five will now compete in the fights you had reselected for them." Chef says to them as they move around the seats as some are filled with cardboard standees.

"I never been to a fight before." Lindsey says to a gentlemen with a camera.

Chris walks to center stage.

'For your viewing pleasure we present those five who voted you off one by one, got you ousted by trickery, and would betray you in a split second for the cash prize that is to be awarded to one of them at the end of the season. The first one to be introduced is a one time elimination receiver for not speaking and he got Gwen, Ezekiel and Eva kicked off his name Justin!" Chris says as he runs to the ring. Chris smiles as Chef comes with his first opponent as Chris exit's the area and four glass walls are let down. Chef quickly lets out twenty bees and make a hasty exit.

"You want me to fight bees!" Justin asks seeing Sadie and Katie nod.

"Well lets get this started." Justin says as they swarm him and begin to sting him repeatedly.

"Help." He says falling down as the bees get all over his body.

"I think its safe we call it the victory of the bees." Chris says coming in with a bee suit to remove the bees from Justin who is all puffed up, he is given ice for the swelling and a shot for the poison.

"Next is Duncan and his opponent Courtney!" Chris says as Duncan comes on and Chef takes down the card board cut out of Courtney.

"Hey it's Duncan's match, you in front can you please lower yourself I can't really see above you." Lindsey tell the card board standee in front of her.

"You can't be serious." Duncan says as the bell rings he simply takes his fist and punches the head off the cut out.

"OMG He killed Courtney!" Lindsey says in horror.

----

Confession Cam

Duncan: I knew it wasn't the real Courtney so it wasn't much of a deal.

Lindsey: Real or not that was so totally mean I am voting him off, oh that's right I can't or can I?

----

"Trent is up next and his opponent is the polar opposite of Gwen Evil Gwen!" Chris says as the Gwen look alike out to get Trent comes out ready to brawl.

He flings out his hand as soon as the match starts and grabs the back of her head pulling her to him putting her in a self chock hold, however the evil Gwen manages to escape his hold kicking him in the chin he shakes this off punching her in the face, as the two exchange blows one by one. With a left hook he sends her flying she lands on the floor motionless.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten! Trent is the victor." Chef says as the music boy takes his just deserts, and the Evil Gwen is taken off for medical treatment.

"Chef your up agents." Chris says as Izzy swings down on a rope dressed like a Ninja.

"Ariel no Dana! I breath one with the elements I am a stealthy ninja!" She says out loud bowing to Chef as he runs to the bell to ring it after this she waits for humored into position. Chef makes the first move doing a power punch which is easily avoided by Izzy she counters with a sweeping kick he jumps up to dodge kicking Izzy away in the process, the crazy ninja girl shakes it off.

"The way of the Hawk!" She says doing a round house in the face of Chef.

"Is to strike with her talons." Izzy says flipping him while they are still in mid air.

"The way of the cat." Chef says rotating his body.

"To make a safe recover." He says landing on his feet as she does the same. The two then size each other up with Chef clearly the one physically stronger Izzy is forced to adopt being quicker and more limber she uses this for quick strikes which clearly give Chef fits as he forced to block when he can and dodge very few that he can not block. Izzy grabs him pulling him down to the ground she then jumps back arching Chef's back upwards as he lies flat on his belly holding him by his neck.

"The way of the Python is to strangle her victims." She says to him as he fights his way out of this, but it clearly did his number as his motions become slower allowing Izzy to take him down once more shortly after he had gotten up.

"Izzy wins." Chris declares as the crazy girl bows Chef rubs his sore body, Izzy does the same.

"Ariel no Dana I did I have won the fight." Izzy says back flipping off and out of the fight ring.

"Bridgette you will finish up round one agents a swine oh and Beth your father was nice

enough to leave one for us and we taught it karate but that is too

long to explain so with out further a due start the fight.

The surfer girl gets on she looks at the swine and smiles.

"I will not hurt you." She says to it as she simply is to hold it down but the swine doesn't' agree and high jump kicks her in the face.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be." Bridgette Says getting up her hair all messed up she grabs the swine and throws it up high as it lands she as I do so on her fist before smashing it to the ground.

"Oh my sorry Pig." She says to it

"That Swine flue." Sadie says

"That's just bad girl." Leshawana tells her.

"Yeah even I found that in bad taste it's not funny yet." Katie responds back to her making her friend embarrassed

"But it will be one day." She says trying to lift Sadie's spirit

"So far only Justin has failed but how will they fair in their second challenge and first up is Duncan and he will face is a Raccoon ." Chris says as Duncan makes his return to the fight ring.

The raccoon is let loose into the ring the two stare each other down.

'Your going down!" Duncan says to the raccoon but soon sees it had friend and many of them as they make their way into the ring Duncan freaks.

"That's far more then I barging for." He says to them going in to the fight despite this. He is taken over head to toe by the critters that he throws off at a pace top slow to keep up but all he as to is to keep it up long enough until the raccoons give or Chris decides to call him the winner of the fight.

"Come on I thought I only had to face one of these damn things." Duncan says to Chris who shrugs.

"I did not invite the others they just followed that one that must be their leader or they just don't like you." Chris tells the juvenile boy.

"Your dead meat man who ever oh that's right it was Leshawana." Duncan says looking up while trying to throw off raccoon after raccoon as they claw into his body he finally falls over all cut up and bitten.

'Beast as beaten or should I say bitten man once again as The raccoons win and Duncan gains one lose giving Justin a chance to get even as he is now up agents our own loser Eva!…." Chris says as Eva throws him down Justin is still much more of a disaster thanks to the bees in his last fight.

"Would you look at that pretty boy your good looks can't safe you now so you better hope you have some fighting skill." Eva warns him he nods singling that he does know how to fight having his shirt rope to show his washboard abs which are still in tact Eva's eyes widen at this for a moment but never really loses focus from who she saw as her next victim.

"Why me." Justin says to her blocking the first punch which results in his hand becoming puffed up.

'Those bees they did more damage to him then I thought awesome." Chris says as he sees the areas where Justin had been stun hit they puff up machinist movements even more sluggish.

"it's a miracle he is still alive and that those bees were not distracted."

"That just proofs it I have become a freak a freak I tell you a freak!" Justin says running off the ring and out of the building with a paper bag over his face

'That's two loses for Justin if they all win their next fight he is out of the completion no voting needed." Chris mentions to them as Justin's score becomes 0-2

"With Duncan and Justin losing in the first two fights of this round will Bridgette fair any differently in her next fight or will she walk the same path as both Justin and Duncan?" Chef asks trying to look as if he is interested it.

"Well if I remember correct her next fight will be agents Geoff."

----

Geoff: She as to fight me, she as to fight me who ever set this up is a dead man I tell you a dead man! It must be Ezekiel you saw how he was in Marcus's challenge we wants her all to himself I just know it I am so going to kill him.

Bridgette: Me vs. Geoff looks like I win.

----

'Alright fight begin and Geoff there is no surrendering." Chris tells him as he doesn't fight back as Bridgette hits him obviously not very hard only blocking shots that are a little to close to lemons for comfort he then allows her to take him down and make him tap out.

"Bridgette wins what a surprise I knew this will happen." Chris says very disappointed at the result he came to see

"This means that Bridgette as immunity from being eliminated but can go for the perfect score and a fabulous prize if she wins her next fight." Chris says as Bridgette rejoices with Geoff at this news of her entrance now granted into the final four.

"Why we are at it in love rivalries he last fought her evil counter part he now faces the girl he loves the girl that was torn apart from him by Justin and Heather this girl is the Goth machine the Gothinator Gwen! (Fading) Gwen! (Fading) Gwen! (Fading) Gwen! (Fading) Gwen! (Fading) Gwen!" Chris says as Trent sees himself in the same situation as Bridgette facing his lover but Gwen is raring to go unlike Geoff.

"Come on Trent face me, it be disrespectful if you do not."

----

Confession Cam

Trent: What do I do? Do I face her and win and lose any chance at making up with her after I stupidly fell for Justin's trick, Do I face her and lose on purpose in a realistic fight but get made fun of by my peers for losing to a girl that way and maybe lose any chance with her or do I just fall on by back like Geoff did? I Know what must be done sorry Gwen…….

----

"Fight begin" Chris says as Trent fight her he does the first hold being her down quickly she counters this more easily then she thought she could and gets some easy strikes on him before he starts to defend agents her.

----

Confession Cam

Trent: I thought I'd try to win but not fully cause I can still remain safe by winning agents what ever I have to put up agents next.

----

Trent is in a head scissors hold which he allows to be for a few moments before escaping her grasp and putting her into a full nelson she counters by stomping on his foot and kneeing him in the balls he doubles over falling to the ground.

"Damn that was vicious really unnecessary with Trent unable to continue that means Gwen is the winner and Justin's hopes of survival just shot up yet again so long he can win his fight.

"Will the bear please step forward will the bear pleas step forward." Chef says as the bear very well known by them all is seen and Izzy comes swinging down in her normal clothing now screaming like Tarzan.

"Me Izzy you bear!" She says like an ape person mending slightly allowing her arms to dangle in front of her. The two growl at each other Izzy then goes and sniffs it much to the bears confusion. Unable to understand her it wonders what to do next as Izzy bits it the bear hits her on the ground but she is able to remain tightly onto the bear the bear hit sher again and again onto the ground she then flips it over still holding its paw with in her mouth and attacks its neck area. The bear attacks back by hitting her off and onto the floor after a short flight VIA bear air.

"You fight good bear but Izzy as the spirit of her ancestor inside of her."

The scene changes to Bridgette, Duncan and Trent who are rejoicing after their fight.

"Man fighting Gwen was tough." Trent says to them as Bridgette agrees having to had fought Geoff.

"I did not like mine either but she was fake and I could fight the real Courtney anyway you don't fight back at that girl and she'll tear you apart not just physically but mentally too." Duncan adds in his own voice to the matter.

"I wonder what Courtney is doing over where she as to go."

Over at Christopia Courtney can be see walking through the city.

"When the heck are they going to becoming back I need to get Duncan into the final three to get back into this darn thing. Chris is so going to get it for dragging this out." Courtney says storming into get something to eat but to her dismay all the food is gone from Chris and Chef's stash. Only a note is left.

'Courtney there is plenty in the woods in the south end of the city look there for some food." The note reads in Chris's hand writing she crumbles it storming into to the forest to haunt for an animal or gather some fruit.

Izzy and the bear are still going at it each trading blow after blow.

"hey can you move down sir I can't see." Lindsey says to the cardboard man in front of her trying to look around him still getting only on and off images of the fight which resemble to classic cartoon fighting cloud which stops every now and then with either Izzy or the bear in some kind of hold set by the other person. The next one you see Izzy pouring the bear a cup of tea dressed like a civilized women of the Victorian era. Then you see the bar dressed like a bike and Izzy smuggling herself on its arm. Then you see them both doing school work in the end however you see the bear on the ground Izzy standing up victoriously.

"Looks like Izzy wins which mean the girls are both safe from elimination this week and now the boys are the only ones left who even matter now with Justin ridding on a dim hope that is unlikely to come. By the way we should go get him." Chris says as he sends to people to go get him back for his next fight.

"With Izzy and Bridgette safe who will join them in the final four will it be Justin and Trent, or Justin and Duncan, or maybe Trent and Duncan?" Chris asks the views as they cut to black

'hey get down I can't see a thing now!" Lindsey says as the lights in the arena also go out.

* * *

It is obvious that Izzy and Bridgette would be safe because only two remain and I wasn't going to have only one left going into the final four so if that was predictable I am sorry.

Just a forecast after next chapter which will include the elimination of either Trent, Duncan or Justin the next chapters after will include allot of Courtney based plot for a certain amount of chapters.

Hope you enjoyed


	69. Chapter 69 Enter Four A King’s fall

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen._

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners._

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Note: ANIME STYLE FIGHTING FOR THE WIN!!!

Chapter 69: Enter Four - A King's fall

Chris is in the middle of the ring. "Last time on TDM the fights went and Justin fell down hard agents some bugs. With no wins out of two the male model finds himself in quite the predicament going into the main events will he survive or will Trent, and Duncan carry their path on to the final four already secured by our two remaining ladies Izzy and Bridgette." Chris says

* * *

Lindsey is on a line with a bunch of cardboard standees she is in the middle of the line being seventh overall.

"Come on can you please hurry up I need to get back before the fights start again." She says to the cut out in front of her.

"Look MR. I have to hurry so can I please cut you I'll miss the main events if I don't hurry back.

----

Confession Cam

Lindsey: How rude can you be? I mean really you should let a lady go through shouldn't you?

Owen: I am so glad Izzy made it to the final four be great if she would win but I'd be happy with her if she lost anyway.

Geoff: I don't know its kind of a trade off on one hand I could have stayed with her longer but on the other she well is parted with me but she as a chance to win.

----

"Now in a tag battle the ladies who have made it to two and zero giving them immunity through out the challenge Izzy and Bridgette. Their opponents Bruno! And a horse." Chris says over the megaphone as on TV screens through out show them Izzy dressed up like a Ninja but this time her clothing is white and as no mask, Bridgette stays normal as do Bruno and the Horse as a saddle on it.

"So we finally get to dance Bruno-San." Izzy says to him

"Huh?" He replies unsure of what to make

"I heard all about you from Tyler kun I know how you fight I know your weak points! But he says you're a nice person when you want to be." She tells him confusing him and Bridgette.

"I see you heard right I can be nice when I want to but I can also be a total jerk at other times so Izzy are you going to talk or fight like we are suppose to." He says egging her on

Izzy and Bruno run at each other Bruno does a side kick which Izzy blocks using her left arm she grabs his right leg after it makes contact with her arm with her free arm pulling him towards her allowing her to kick him which he dodges but is tossed tot eh ground falling n his back she then thrust her knee into him but he manages to block it tossing her away.

"Ariel Sama." She says as more blows are exchanged she is hit in the face she looks back.

(Flash Back)

You see this teen aged girl she as dark red hair that reaches past her shoulder blades with white pants and a white shirt that shows her belly over which she as a black jacket opened up. Near by you see this young girl with bushy orange hair tan shorts and a green shirt.

"Izzy your doing it wrong sensei at the school instructor showed you like this did he not." The older girl says showing the young Izzy a motion with her upper body.

"Ariel Sama. Thanks I think I get it now." Izzy says trying it again falling over from lack of balance.

"You need to stay focus you need to practice your footing Izzy." She says to her picking up the young Izzy putting her on her back taking her to an old rope bridge.

"Big Brother broke his leg here!" Izzy says to Ariel

"Oh so he did well you see that Bridge was used at one point to cross but you need great balance in order to survive such a task." Ariel tells her in a sweet voice letting Izzy down.

"Now You cross I'll follow closely behind." She tells her as Izzy runs onto the bridge leaping up and down as she does so getting a quarter way through when one of the wooden planks collapse having Izzy fall through she is able to avoid certain doom by grabbing up her hand is taken by Ariel she helps her up.

"Izzy you need look before you leap be aware of your opponent and your surroundings your lucky I was here!"

"Sorry Ariel Sama!" Izzy says as thy make it across the Bridge.

"Now lets practice your footing again lets.' She says to her as she shows Izzy a one foot kick which fades back to the current times with Izzy kicking Bruno with the same Spinning kick her left foot planted onto the ground on its heel to allow her to pivot into him thrusting him tot eh ropes. Bridgette is then seen on the horse.

"Izzy hurry up." She says to her jumping out then off petting the horse.

"Seems Bridgette won her half of this match."

"Wait a minute mine was not shown on screen!" She complains

"Yeah who wants to watch a girl give a horse a sugar cube to gain its trust?" Chris asks as it switches to a home scene you see this man fat and balding watching the show.

"Come on man I really wanted to see that a well." He says changing the challenge.

'Welcome back to the Sugar cube channel where there is a 16 hour marathon of teen girls feeding horses sugar cubes brought to you by Total Drama. The number one reality TV series that as lots of teenagers." Says the TV arbitrator.

It returns back tot eh action and Bruno is fighting back at Izzy.

'Your pretty tough for a girl."

----

Confession Cam

Eva: If he thinks she is tough boy is he lucky he did not face me his face would not even resemble that of a Chinese Crescent.

----

"Man this fight really makes me explode in side!" Bruno screams out in excitement

'Ex….plode?" Izzy asks suddenly pausing in her action before she sinks to herself the imaginary rain cloud hovers over her.

"Why am I not causing them now why are others its my passion to make the boom boom."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know but the word as sunk into me the damage is to great." Izzy says all depressed like.

"Seems Izzy as lost her will to fight meaning she loses her half and Bridgette is the only winner." Chris says as he hands the surfer girl her prize which is a Chris coffee mug.

"I will not take that sorry." She says to him.

"Suit yourself." He replies to her.

----

Confession Cam

Chris: That's a collectors item.

----

Bruno sits next to Owen with an ice pack on his chest and a brace for his arm.

"Will she be okay?" he asks him.

"She'll be fine she'll get over it in no time."

"Yeah didn't mean to defeat her that way."

"I know what you mean."

"Next up is Duncan! If he wins he gains invincibility. His opponent is an Alligator."

"Righteous." Harold says as his choice is Duncan's finally.

The gator comes out and Duncan does as well.

"I know who is waiting for me on the other side." He says as he thinks of Courtney.

The gator snaps at him Duncan dodges.

"Not to day!" He screams as he gives a right hook to the gator.

"This is for Courtney you stupid reptile!" Duncan says grabbing its jaw holding it open as he brings the beast into a pin.

Lindsey is still waiting on line.

"And it seems Duncan as the upper hand." Chris says so people can hear.

"Sir I have to get back I already missed the first fight." She says to him but being made of card board he does not respond.

"She needs to see a Shrink." Leshawana says coming out of the bathroom.

Duncan and the Gator's fight continues.

"I wonder what Courtney is up to right now." Duncan says for motivational purposes.

Chris suddenly has focus on him as the Gator and Duncan are pulled apart for a break between rounds.

"Let me show the views at home what she is up too" Chris says as the video of Courtney shows up on the home TV's the contestants do not see this to keep hidden the fact Courtney is in Christopia.

----

Courtney Cam

Courtney is walking up to a vending machine.

"I can't believe I am resorting to this." She says as she puts in a dollar it goes in she presses on some chips but nothing comes out.

"Stupid defected machine!" She screams kicking the machine causing it to falls apart and reveled to be just the money part nothing else the out side was a shell to hide the fact.

"Come on!" She yells at it kicking it getting her dollar back.

----

"And there you have it she is kicking snack machines." Chris says as the fight between the Gator continue Duncan gains the advantage by having yet another hit and another the boxing gator falls as Chef gets down to count.

"One. Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine." Chef Counts as the Gator gets up just before the count had gotten to ten which would have resulted in his disqualification it lets out a bite to Duncan grapping his glove tearing it off.

"Gauaha!" Duncan screams as the clamping of the jaws had also hurt his hand under his glove he takes his right hand which still retained its glove giving the gator a right hook then a left upper cut with his bare hands knocking it up several inches from the ground before it lands with a loud thud on the ground. With a struggle the Gator uses its tail and lower body to force itself up as Duncan pants gasping for air from the blows he had received himself from the trained boxing gator.

"I need some motivation! Give me some!" Duncan says to the crowd as Trent comes forth.

"That Gator is gonna get Courtney after he gets you!" Trent says to him.

'Could have been a bit better but I guess it will do better then what Harold could have given me ha." He says with a breath.

"I really needed to insult him."

----

Confession Cam

Harold: That Jerk. He will get what's coming to him I promise.

----

Duncan thinsk of all his happy moments with Courtney finally getting into it he gives the gator a barrage of punches left then right as his right glove tears on the gators scales. With a right hook the glove tears off of him as the gator flies to the ropes. It gets back to the center clearly on its last legs.

----

Confession Cam

Bridgette: I wonder how much calls from Animal right activist Chris gets day.

----

Duncan looks at the gators eyes.

"I'm back." He says with another barrage of punches as the gator's scales do to his skin what they did to his gloves the blood trips off his knuckles as the gator falls once again face down as he celebrates seeing the cardboard Courtney in the garbage.

"Yeah victory!" He says as Chef holds up his hand.

"With Duncan the victor in this fight means Justin is on his last leg with Trent and what better way to demonstrate that last leg then to pit them agents one another. Also we could not find a liger and the lion we had got sick. So we pit them agents one another for this truly deciding match winner advances loser stays here." Chris says increasing the steaks to a sudden death match.

(Justin's thought process)

"I may not be the smartest person but I can strategize when I need to and I did since I came back after my first elimination I gained their trust after coming back till the point I made it to the final eleven where I manage to lead Courtney to the recording room or the master room getting her eliminated breaking Duncan's heart weakening him then I made an alliance with Heather which helped me get rid of Gwen causing Trent to think and act irrationally made worse after I had Chris change the teams around in the very next challenge to have him on mine and Heather's team though I'll admit this the next part was Heather's thinking to get Eva mad in order to remove her when Heather became nice do to the thud on her head I had no choice but to cut her loose and luckily made it here but I am sure I can get rid of the other three by lying to Duncan telling him that Izzy had gotten her eliminated. Using my brain hurts."

(End thought process)

(Trent's thought process)

"He knocked out Gwen, and Ezekiel unfairly to some degree manipulated the entire game made me act out of my norm played us all for fools but wither I win the money or not I do promise one thing I will win this fight I will win this fight for Gwen for me! Thanks Chris this is the perfect chance to knock him out with my own hands."

(end thought process)

Chris rings the bell as the two ready themselves for the fight. Then Lindsey can be seen running with some snacks.

"Sorry for cutting!" She yells back getting back to her seat but decides to move up in front of the tall standee .

"Justin vs. Trent who will win."

"Come on Trent!" Gwen yells out to further motivate him he gives Justin a right hook which Justin avoids thrusting his shoulder into Trent who grabs the model's shoulder using it to get behind him and pull him into a full nelson Justin stomps his foot onto Trent's who takes the pain keeping Justin with in the hold pulling back Justin's arms who repeatedly stomps on Trent's feet trying to force him to let him free.

"Have you ever really cared?" Trent asks Justin who hits him down Trent gets up still able to fight seemingly at his best .

"What do you mean?" Justin asks him as the two exchange blows to the head getting knocked back at the same time they each get up.

"I mean do you care of what you did all you do is use people never once did you care."

"THAT'S A LIE!" Justin says angered by such a comment

"YOU'VE GOT NO IDEA WHAT I BEEN THROUGH!" He adds to his rage as his teeth begin to clamp together.

(Flash back- Justin)

Pierre is fixing up a young boy's hair.

"Justin your quite the model already on some of the top magazines." He says to him.

"I guess."

"What's wrong?" Pierre asks him

"It's just that I wonder what life with actual friends is like sure I have friends but that's just because I look good.' He says looking down.

'That all, life is strange you'll figure it out.' He is told as he is lead on stage. Cameras take pictures of him as he walks off. He heads outside as this girl about his age of the time (8-9) in a school uniform

'You were really good." She says to him.

"Thank you." He replies back to her.

"My name is Erza." She says to him.

"That's a fine name. I'm." He says as he is interrupted.

"You don't need an introduction I already know who you are. You're Justin." She says to him poking him in his for head with her index and middle right fingers.

"Ow what was that for?" He asks her

"Uhm I don't have to explain come on there is something I want to show you!" She says grabbing his hand dragging him to the location she as in her mind. It turns out to be a park where many kids can be seen playing.

"I over heard you saying you want to see real friends so why not make some?" She asks him as he smiles.

"Thanks Erza you're a doll." Justin tells her

(End flash back)

Justin is still enraged as he thinks back tot hat event Trent and him exchange blows.

"So you do know how I felt after you eliminated Gwen with your scheme." Trent says to him.

"Is that all?" Justin asks him punching Trent across the ring.

"You don't care do you?" Trent asks as blood drips from his jaw.

"YOU! I will eliminated you with my own hands to remove of you I need to win." Justin says as his shirt tears his bruised body is seen from the stings and punches of the rounds thus far he grabs up Trent slamming him into the ground.

(Flash back- Justin Continued)

Erza and Justin are on the monkey bar as when crossing Erza suddenly as her eyes open and shut.

"Uoh." She grunts falling to the ground people rush around her an adult comes to her and puts her hand on Erza's head.

"She is running a temperature its high!" The lady yells out looking at Justin as do the kids.

"She was running an extremely high fever." The lady says to Justin.

"I did not know." He says as Erza is rushed to the hospital. The next day Justin walks by the hospital with Pierre seeing a body bag small enough for a girl his age being carried out the same lady with her black hair now in a doctors coat is seen staring at him.

"Erza….. Died." He says to himself severely upset running off.

(End Flash back)

"Erza she'd be 17 or 18 now if it wasn't for fate you at least have Gwen." Justin says to him.

"So you do understand huh." Trent says giving Justin an upper cut that sends Justin's mouth piece flying out.

"Your done." Trent says as Justin doesn't move.

"Your right I am… Sorry." Jsutins ays as he is taken off on a stretcher.

After the injuries of the final four are treated they each bored the jumbo jet.

"Good luck!" Gwen yells to Trent blowing him a kiss.

'And the final four is set." Chris says as they fly up.

----

Confession Cam

Trent: Yes! Though I would have like to ask him who Erza was.

Bridgette: Final Four here I come! Sorry was that a bit too much I am just a little hyped up.

Duncan: Alright finally done with that.

Izzy: Final four oh my final four final four its kind of hard to believe.

----

The jumbo jet gets over Christopia which looks like it as been hit by a bomb.

'What happen?" Bridgette asks

"Oh my." Trent says

"Wow." Izzy says

"Wow is right." Duncan says.

"This is the site for the final fours challenge once we land it will be reviled." Chris says to them

* * *

There you have it Justin as been eliminated for the second time in TDM

What will the final four challenge be?

What role will Courtney play now and after the final four?

Sorry for all them flash backs but expect more.

---

Justin's history

Born October 12th 1991

When he was born the doctor's all agreed that he was very good looking and will be that way even if his face was smacked by a car agents a wall. His smile was able to make all the girl's in the hospital from the young to the old, calm down or faint. Due to this, male doctors attended him only for the safety of the babies and female staff.

Later in his life. He would attend school, he is a strength A student, however people wonder how he got those grades, it could merely be that he is so good looking that his teachers gave him A's. He was so good looking that in the class all the girls would get no work done because thy could not take their eyes off of him that he would have to be pulled out of class on a consistent bases for the girls to get work done.

-Additions

He at one point wanted someone to like him not for his looks but as him he did ion a girl named Erza who died the day after he met her from a high fever. After that he became obsessed with his looks still caring for his first true friend in Erza who is why Justin did what he did Justin was trying to win for her.

Before TDI he is believed to have dated Izzy though this is not confirmed by Justin. Izzy describes him as a cheater, a hook and the girl is a the fish. If they did date, regardless of how they broke up wither it was on personal choice or he really did lie and cheat on her. They meet and Izzy fell In love, she tried to impress him and seem to have been successful or it could have been due to the fact that both of their families seem to be rich, and they thought to stick with the money after all the daughter of a wealthy family and the son of a wealthy family are usually groomed to keep with the money. This may have been a reason for their break up, Izzy truly fell in love with him as he was in it for the money reason. After they broke up it is unknown if they seen each other since then until TDI.


	70. Chapter 70 Enter Four Irrelevant

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen._

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners._

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Just a heads up on the up coming chapter it continues the Enter Four saga which will contain many flashbacks to show a side of the characters one influenced by past events or people. However there will also be allot of focus on the challenge I hope you enjoy this

Also sorry its taken so long recently have become addicted to Bleach…………… BTW BANKAI!

Chapter 70: Enter Four- Irrelevant

Chris is on the Jet as they are about land.

"Last time on Total Drama Midway the final five had just finished up waiting for the family 3 challenges to end with Izzy and Bridgette having gained invisibility with their first two wins they started off the finally in a tag team where Bridgette got the Chrisrific prize however in the end is was Trent vs. Justin where Justin's motives and plan was finally reveled but despite his cause and high ambitions Justin fell to Trent thus being eliminated from the competition allowing Duncan, Trent, Bridgette, and Izzy to make it to the final four challenge.

* * *

The Jet lands and they are exited.

'Tonight's challenge is the survivalist challenge each of you will be situated at a different part of Christopia which for the challenge as just experienced an apocalypse scenario you must survive in this post dramatic world for the next 7 days." Chris says to them

'Peace of cake." Izzy says

"Keep in mind the water system is contaminated."

"Wasn't the water here contaminated already?" Duncan ask

"Also there is no steady supply of food, or a safe shelter as the interns and chef will play gangs of rebels to try and force you to quit. You lose when you quit, or die. If no one makes it to the seventh day no one get s a prize and you'll vote who gets eliminated if all of you do all get the prize and all vote." Chris explains to them.

Chef and two female interns the first appears to be in her late teens moderate in height with medium brown hair she wears a long skirt and a blouse with long and wide sleeves both of green and purple, the other is slightly taller with short gray hair and older in appearance she holds a cane to keep her balance.

"Trent will travel with me to his start location, Duncan with Chef, Izzy with Fanny, and Bridgette with Melanie." Chris says to them the older lady walks to Izzy and thumps her on the head with her cane.

"I hate young ones." She says to her, Izzy's eyes spin in her head.

"Hehehe that felt good." She says as Chef grabs Duncan and Chris Trent as they are the first to leave.

"Well Fanny I guess me and Bridgette will be going." Melanie says to her.

"Stupid youth." Fanny says looking away as she grabs Izzy to follow her.

"Always so hurtful aren't you Fanny granny!?" She says mockingly to her.

"Shut up you stupid youth." She says whacking Melanie on the head.

"Uh Izzy I don't think these two are best of friends."

"How can such a stupid youth be my granddaughter?" Fanny says as both Bridgette and Izzy are surprised.

"Your blood relatives?!" They say in Unisom.

"Yep this old lady is my granny my Fanny Granny." Melanie says to them.

"Come Izzy I can't bare her right now." Fanny says to Izzy dragging her to their location.

"Come come Bridgette I'm done with her and you need to follow me." She says to her.

* * *

Duncan and Chef are the first to arrive at their location.

"it's a prison." Duncan says to him.

"Hehehe anything eerie about it."

"it's the first penitentiary I ever been to!" Duncan says out loud.

"Well not really just a model base don what your parents sent us. This is your start point." Chef says to him as Duncan is thrown out of the cart and into the jail.

Else where Trent is making it to his location it is the subway tunnel where Damien's challenge was held when Gwen was eliminated.

"So I'm here huh well alright." Trent says walking out.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready." Chris says to him driving off from him.

Bridgette is the next to get to her location they get to this tall tree.

"Hey here we are looks like I beat that old hag I got you to your location first." Melanie says to her

"You shouldn't be so rude to your grandmother.

"You don't know her like I do she's always nagging telling me who to date and how to dress. Its so annoying I am 19 years old! I can make my own choices." She pouts.

"I hear you my mom is just like your grandmother." She responds to her.

"I guess all guardians are like this." Melanie says as Bridgette nods her head in acknowledgement to the statement Melanie had made she knew full well this to be true.

Izzy and Fanny are quite the distance from their area, walking at a slow pace as in her advanced years Fanny can not make quick like she use to.

'Stupid youth." She says to Izzy.

"Why do you keep calling me stupid Youth?" Izzy asks her wanting an answer.

"Okay but can we take a break? I can explain as we rest my old body can't take me much further with out a quick rest." She says as she sits down on some of the rubble on the set up for the challenge Izzy does the same just a few feet away from her.

"You youths these days lack manners and are more violent then yesteryear I can't begin to tell you how the style when from respectable to such slushiness' that its almost making me ill." She explains to Izzy who laughs.

"Well lets lighten a few years off that old face of yours." Izzy says to her with a wide smile as she swoops down grabbing her tossing her on to her back running to the location getting whacked in the head by Fanny's cane.

"Stupid youth, stupid, stupid youth." She says while playing the Izzy version of whack a mole. They finally make it to their location.

Duncan walks around the prison as he looks at all the familiar markings.

'Oh I remember breaking that pipe." He says

"My very first prison fight." He says with a sigh looking back

(Flash back- Duncan)

Duncan is let into the main hall way he appears to be around 8 years of age and is quickly surrounded by a group of preteen boys.

"Well if it isn't Duncan." One of them says in a high pitched voice which makes the young Duncan giggle, enraged the boy punches at him hitting Duncan square in the face having a tooth fall out.

"Look at that he still has baby teeth boys." He says to him

"How cute is that." Says this really fat kid who is rather tall for his age at just under six feet tall with stalk legs and a huge flabby body snacking on prison chips which he was allowed by the guard.

"Hmm maybe I do still have my baby teeth but I rather have those then none at all." Duncan says removing the blood that comes to the open gums, with a light smile he punches the kid square in the face blood quickly fills his bare knuckles as the kid falls faint to the floor the others look at Duncan.

"You punk!" One of them yells as they all pile on him kicking him as he is on the floor covering his face a guard comes and breaks them up Duncan and the kid he knocked out are taken to a hospital for medical treatment.

(End flashback)

All four of them stand alone at their destinations suddenly Chris's voice can be heard loud and clear to them all.

"Your challenge starts now you can do as you like so long you don't murder any one please I have enough law suits on my back. If you give up you return to the tart point in which you were taken to by your guide and will call in. For the next week your on your own. Chris McLean over and out." He tells them as it ends.

Trent moments after Chris comes off the radio waves looks around seeing that the subway train is out of order decides to clime aboard looking around on it.

"If it's a survivor challenge then first thing is first we need food." He says looking for food that he could eat in trying to survive. He looks around seeing rats crawling around.

"Okay I may end up getting hungry but I will not eat a rat just no way I rather starve to death." He says to himself mean while Izzy is sniffing around her area.

"Okay I'll find my pray and I'll grab it up by its neck sticking my teeth into it puncturing its throat before I eat it as quickly as I can before any other notices the stench of blood." She says running on all fours.

Bridgette is taken it in a much more mellow way.

"So I just go to the forest and eat what ever is there is all its classic and I have thank being a vegetarian and not eating meat to it." She says looking around for someone to agree with her but sadly not a person is near by to show their accord with her. She looks kind of depressed at this fact.

"Man it can get lonely quick with out the others it would be fun to have Leshawana around even Harold and it would be sick if Geoff was here." She says again looking around seeing that she is still alone.

Trent keeps his cool in his situation seeming much more lax then he was not to long ago.

"Hmm this set up is perfect for… that's it!" He says as if he figured something out.

"Courtney! I have to look around for her though she is likely where Duncan is by now I know what I saw me Izzy and Bridgette should each look for Courtney and see what she is scheming with Duncan." Trent says to himself rushing out of the subway car.

Meanwhile in the prison cell where Duncan looks back on memory lane.

"Oh I have a felling there is a peculiar prisoner here." He says looking into a cell seeing Courntey sitting on one of the beds.

"These prisons are gross you'll be right at home honey." She says to him opening the gate he pushes back in.

"Sorry princess I have the keys." He says holding them to his heart she blushes a little before coming out this time no objection.

"I heard what you said you'll try and win this for me well if you make it to the final three I'll enter in as the 4th player." She says to him giving a great bug kiss on his face.

"Then we can easily vote the next two off and be in the final two together.

----

Confession Cam

Courtney: Where I will beat him winning the prize money which I will use to file a lawsuit on Chris for half his assists.

Duncan: Fine by me I already know what Courtney is up to she'll make it to eh final two with me but it will be me who wins I can get the girl any time but money of the worth doesn't come everyday though don't show this to her I do care about what she thinks of me and I would split the money after a quick gloat of course

----

The two look around the prison.

"I have been looking around oh this brings back so many memories." Duncan says to her.

"Lets get going your bail as been paid Neanderthal." Courtney says dragging him out by his ear.

"Ouh ouh ouh." As soon as they step outside a paint ball splats on the wall making them quick to retreat back into the prison.

"Okay what was that!?" Courtney asks Duncan in a loud voice.

"I don't know the bandits Chris promised."

(5 minutes ago.)

Fanny makes her way to the group.

"Each of you will lead different missions to test the four of them." Chris explains to them and a group of interns.

"OH do you think an old lady like Fanny Granny should be doing something like this her old brittle bones might break." Melanie says to Chris. She is then hit on the head with her grandmother's cane.

"Stupid youth stupid, stupid youth." She says to her looking away.

"Come on grandma you use to be so much nicer then this allot of fun too." She says to her.

"That was along time ago."

"It was 2 days ago." She says to her.

"Stupid youth." Is all Fanny can respond with.

Duncan and Courtney take the defenses as they doors are rammed thy brass the doors and look at each other.

"We need to chase them off." Courtney says to him.

"Question." Duncan says to her she turns around.

"Yes Duncan?" She asks wonder what he wants to asks.

"How did you know I'll be here."

"Chris told me." She tells him as she looks around seeing faulty prison bars.

"We'll use these." She says to him.

"Your violent." He says to her all mushy as he and Courtney remove the bars from the slits.

"We have to find away to avoid their paint balls." Courtney says looking at a blue print of the stadium.

"How do you."

"I was here alone for quite a bit what happen? Who was eliminated."

"Allot happen and Justin was eliminated." He tells her.

"Right. So he was beat by Trent kind of a bummer I was hoping me and you could align with him."

"I had a felling you would that's why I tried to seed the alliance during the final 6." He says to her.

"That's my Duncey!" She says to him giving him another kiss his eyes become lazy as he looks dazedly at the wall

----

Confession Cam

Courtney: I totally won this get him to final 3 easy beat Duncan and the other two easy just give the money to me.

----

Trent had made quite some distance from the subway looking for the others has recommended for survival.

A shadow follows him from behind.

Else where Chris is enjoying a smoothie by himself watching the monitors.

"Wow did I get here in all of five minutes the magic of television.

Trent had been running coming to Bridgette's location.

"Thought you'll be here Bridgette." Trent says to her

"Trent!" She says happily.

"I hate, hate, hate being alone. Thank goodness this is not the woods. Come on lets find something to eat. Hopefully something that is not meat to build up strength to search for the others. While we do these lets talk about some memories." She says to him.

"Alright this stupid game as brought out the worst in people here. I mean it for one challenge made you gain like.." Trent says as he is punched by Bridgette.

"Don't say it…… I had to work out fiercely to lose those pounds." She says to him.

"How about the times you became irritable after Gwen left we only dealt with it because we felt sorry for you!" She screams in anger after word about her weight gain during the carnival challenge.

"Uhm uh lets change the subject from ourselves." Trent says trying not to induce more anger into her.

"Okay. Uhm Leshawana said she wasn't done when she left do you think she as something up her sleeve."

"Perhaps but if anyone as anything up their sleeve its Courtney." Trent tells her she looks at him.

"We did see her. She is likely with Duncan right now taking advantage of our separation." Bridgette tells him. As interns dressed in biker clothing throw fruit at the pair.

'Watermelons!" Trent screams as they run for cover from the bombardment of fruit.

"Wait I got an idea. Trent lets try and catch the fruit using some kind of net we could make one from your shirt just have to tie up the neck and arm holes.

"Alright." He says to her as he uses ties given to him by Bridgette to tie them shut. They then head out and begin to catch some hard skin fruit like oranges that aren't prone to smashing once they hit something. though despite this many of them still spat inside Trent's some what sweaty shirt. After the shirt is filled up Bridgette and Trent make their way to some shelter.

Duncan and Courntey are still waiting out heir attack meanwhile Izzy is drawing in the dirt with a fire next to her with rabbit roasting above it and a small makeshift shelter made from the rubble around her.

The scene fades to black.

"By the way she gained about 20 pounds in a little more then 2 days." Chris says to the camera as it again fades to black

* * *

Will any of them snap?


	71. Chapter 71 Enter Four Dilemma of day 2

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen._

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners._

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Note: Sorry I just been working on a personal project, another fan-fic. Breaks like this will happen duh have already but I am truly sorry. And to be honest I am getting impatient waiting for Total Drama the Musical to come out and I sort of had to plan out the final 2 still (Noticed that I had no notes on them yet geez imagine my embarrassment I'm at the final 4 and nothing past the next eliminations (final 4 and 3).

Also allow me to explain why Justin was eliminated when he was. Now I could not give him the boot right away since he just got back and had an alliance with Heather (Up coming one at one point but I needed to choose when to make it). Now he could not be kicked out 6th because Heather was 7th. Now5th worked because of Courtney can play the antagonist role for now and cause wonder on wither or not she will join back. BTW I signed up for some colleges so wish me luck.

Short chapter but informational

Chapter 71: Enter Four - Dilemma of day 2.

Chris is in the film room. "This will be rather quick last time on TDM the final four challenge started Izzy, Duncan, Bridgette and Trent were separated until Trent found Bridgette and those two along with Duncan and Courtney have been attacked hours have passed since the last episode ended and they start day two of the challenge what will come during this challenge. Find out on Total Drama Midway!"

* * *

Bridgette along with Trent awake to the rising son.

"I that was a really bad sleep." Trent says to her.

"Tell me about it. Its like I slept on a rock." She response to him as view of what she had slept on comes to the screens it is gray n color and bumpy.

"It was a rock." Trent points out to her.

"So it was. So it was." She responds to him looking at the floor.

"Day two begins ready to give up yet?" She asks him tauntingly.

"Not at all are you?" He responds to her she just smiles while shaking her head.

"It would be pretty hard to fund Duncan or Izzy in this city its at least as big as Vancouver." The surfer girl mentions taking a seat looking in at the city that appears to be destroyed by something along the lines of a nuclear bomb.

"Your right. Though Chris did have a certain set up for a certain person that we can use." Trent mentions to her.

"Uh?" She looks at him wondering what he as in mind.

"Justin had his own personal limbo that he could use in some challenges. I learnt this when I was put on his and Heather's team in the robbery challenge." Trent explains to her.

"And?" She asks in response to this.

"Well perhaps that limbo is still around here. I may be a clean cut kind of guy but I have been known to do a few things you'd expect from Duncan and thanks to Chris in the Movie stunt challenge I can hot wire a car."

----

Cut screen. Chris getting a back rub while eating sushi

Chris: Can we discard that. That is not true I did not teach him how to hotwire a car. it's a lie.

----

Duncan and Courtney are trying to survive being bombarded by the constant attacks outside.

"We have to head out and find the others it's the only option we have." Duncan says to Courtney.

"No we can't if they see me they'll surely vote you off and then I lose my chance at the prize money." Courtney tells him explaining to him about Chris's deal with him if he gets pasted the final four she enters as a fourth person.

"Well I say we stay here and tough it out." Courtney says to him he agrees mostly because he is being pulled by the ear by his partner in love and crime.

"But they may vote me off anyway." Duncan says to her she looks at him.

"I have a seed planted in already he disguised himself as one of Chris's interns and is to ravage the others chances while we remain in safety." She tells him

----

Confession Cam

Duncan: How long did she plan this out the entire time were gone.

Courtney: I knew everything about this challenge except the part that we would be freaking attacked! But no harm done I'm going to win that prize money I ensure you.

----

The pair makes it to a very special room with cameras.

"Ah they even got this room right with the shoe mark in the wall I made." Duncan says as he once again goes down memory lane.

"I had kicked the wall coming in and put some gum on the cameras I guess they removed it. Man they did a great job with this." Duncan says

Chris's interns gather around the focus is on the tallest of the group.

"Alright Courtney are you into position." He says into his shirt collar.

"Hey buddy what you talking to" One of them asks as he jokes.

"I am like James Bonds…. My names Bonds, James Bonds. Agent 007" He says to his other who laughs at the joke.

"Yeah." Courtney replies to him.

"Good now I want you to do a search of the roads we will make sure you and Duncan are able to last the full challenge."

"Thanks Agent Bonds." She says with a giggle.

"Alright Duncan I am now going to do a sweep of the streets using these cameras they are linked with the cameras in the room I went to in the previous challenge." She tells him he is in aw at how well planned out she as this entire affair.

"Duncan don't bother my work okay sweet heart let me do all the details. I don't want you eliminated by mistake." She says to him pressing keys really fast.

"What ever you say sweetheart." He says sort of upset at the comment she had made.

----

In a remote part of the woods Izzy had abandoned her shelter and decided to head out for food armed with a haunting bow and several arrows with rock made heads.

"Its time to haunt!" Izzy says putting on a green bandana her eyes narrow as she heads out.

"This is like that time we were in the bush it was me and three others agents a surplus of people to much for me to count, our moral was low and our numbers vastly out matched. At one point we got separated two of them manage to find each other and the others no body knows perhaps they were captured and forced to obey the enemies maybe even killed." She says using a dagger made out of stone and wood to cut through vines that are apparently native to the Amazon. She comes across a rabbit and holds her bow out and pulls back and arrow.

"Its much more practical just to stab it but this is more fun." She mentions as she gets back before not letting it go.

"I can't its just darn to cute only if it wasn't." She says to herself heading out placing the bow and the arrow back into their original places.

----

The car in the back ground with Bridgette and Trent eating Cherries relaxing on the tree

"Luckily for us I can tell what fruit is what." Bridgette says as Trent nods in agreement.

"This challenge will be a piece of cake." Trent says to her.

"Yeah I just wonder how Izzy and Duncan are holding up." She tells him/

"They'll be fine, Duncan is one tough dude and if Izzy somewhat tells the truth she can most defiantly survive in the wild in fact the wild may be tamed compared to her." Trent mentions to her she giggles at this.

"Yeah." She mentions as they hear some loud noise.

The scene changes back to Izzy who as made it to a river side she takes some of the larger leafs that don't seem to belong to the Canadian region where the show is based, they are dark green and solid they are about two feet long, they are the leafs of a banana tree of which she took several rip ones she uses the leafs placing them on the bed of the river with some rocks pulling them up catching the fish that don't get away from its bottom, she grabs them placing them over a fire.

"I love fish but lets eat it cooked." She says to herself chewing on the potassium rich banana.

---------

-Chris and Chef talking-

"Chris why is Courtney in the prison?" Chef asks him.

"Because she adds drama, and don't worry I have everything under control." Chris says to him.

"Don't worry, don't worry last time you said that I worried allot."

(Flash back)

2 years ago before the time of TDI Chris and Chef are at a restaurant ordering some food.

"You sure you can afford all that?" Chef asks him

"Don't you worry my dear friend. Now pretty miss could you strike them a…" He says being interrupted by Chef.

"Don't you dare say it." Chef warns him he holds his menu reading it at the same time.

"Now Chef I told you not to worry your lucky I lost the bet and have to pay a celebrity is paying for you a school Janitor." Chris tells him

"Big deal you host some lame talk show." Chef says to him.

"Uhm whatever man your just jealous, now I told you not to worry and pretty miss can you strike them that I am a celebrity and deserve a discount." Chris says to her,

"Sir it doesn't work like that now if you can't pay for all this I suggest knocking off some of the items." She tells him.

"You see you tell me not to worry and guess what I really should its like this every time with you." Chef says as Chris removes many orders.

(End flash back)

"Well this time is different. I am not some celebrity that spends his money like that any more." Chris tells him

"Sure seem like you are still." Chef says to him

---------------

The scene is Bridgette and Trent they have heard the noise and it is Melanie with some other interns.

"Sorry Bridgette I like you but I have to do my job." She says to her taking out a paint ball gun.

"Bridgette run!" Trent says to her as they drops their cherries running off being chased by Melanie and her gang of followers.

(Trent and Bridgette running)

They make their way through their section narrowly avoiding the paint balls fired at them.

"I wonder why she is shooting at us if she likes you." Trent says to her.

"I don't know perhaps she is afraid I'll tell you her secrete. And I will not."

(Flash back to the walk to the beginning locations.)

Melanie and Bridgette walk.

"Hey don't tell anyone this but this isn't my original name I decided to change it once Granny Fanny changed. I was named after her and my Twin sister after our other grandmother Annabel." she tells her.

'Your secretes safe with me. Melanie" She tells her

"I use to be afraid to swim when I was little now I have won my cities surfing trophy two times already." She tells her.

"Cool." Melanie says to her

(End flash back)

"Alright, though I am interested as would be expected when you hear of a secrete." Trent tells her as they continue to run.

"Come on Bridgette and Trent come out and face the end of my gun like warriors." The intern girl says to them as another one watches her closely.

'Okay we've been through this before haven't we Trent."

"Yeah….. Plenty of times. Lets head to the dismayed city we can throw them off there like we did to Chef that one challenge." Trent says to her

"Okay. But maybe we should have bright the car." She says to him.

"Yeah perhaps." He says to her hitting his head.

The two run as fast as they can making it to the city limits. Bridgette and Trent both pant for a moment as the paintballs spray at them, they run to an old run down looking building, Bridgette holds his hand tightly same with Trent as they both then notice and remove their hands.

"Sorry." The two say in Unisom. Bridgette was not one to enter buildings like this first making Trent enter before her which he does he looks around the blackness of the room making it hard to make out any significant figure.

"You see anything or anyone."

"No, I can't see a thing." He says to her as he and her both enter blindly walking around, so blind are they that they may as well carry around a while cane with a red tip, or a seeing eye dog.

"I miss Geoff." Bridgette says to herself as in her mind visuals of Geoff come along with some audio of his voice.

"Come on Bridge." "Your one hot chick." "You pitch a tent like a guy."

"Okay that last one is still disturbing." She says to herself as their eyes finally adjust to the room, which contains no other people, and just some scattered material that appears to be paper with a few crushed cardboard boxes.

----

Confession Cam

Bridgette: I miss you Geoff.

----

Izzy counties on her way still with the bow and arrow.

"Two of had met and scrambled away from the enemy quite cowardly was their act. Now they knew all too well that their fellow comrades where separated from each other and that breakfast that morning was perhaps the last time they'd ever see each other. But these two kept on running, almost to the boarder where they escape into neutral territory. However their trail was cut short when they had been captured by the enemy. In wish they saw the third member of the party the fourth had yet to be captured and some say she never will be. Who knows, all I know is that nothing is written in concrete and anything can change." Izzy narrates to herself to pass time as she continues on her way. In wish she as had an easy road thus far not running into any interns who are to act as thugs and try to get her to give in, an event that she had an idea that would come soon enough but all she could do for now is keep on moving. Perhaps she should locate Trent or Bridgette or perhaps Duncan. Izzy had not made up her mind on where she would pursuit. She had eaten her fill and had left some cooked fish to distract the bears that roam the area to get them off her tail, she brought the banana however on which she would munch every now and then.

--------

Chris sits in a room behind as desk as a man sits on a chair across from the desk.

"Welcome to Chris-Talk, this is the first episode in over 2 years and my guess to night is one of the interns from the Total Drama Series. He was first hired after Courtney's elimination from TDI as one of the other interns had gotten hurt testing out an extreme sport which the network did not let us use. In away I'll let him get his name in at least because I don't know it." Chris says to the audience

'Hello I am Tod with one d not don whish my first paycheck had two d's not my name Chris! In other matter this job isn't the worst but there are far better jibs out there that's for fact." He says

"Look at hat we are out of time." Chris says to him, walking off stage to Chef.

"Take that!" He says to him.

"Big deal you talked for five minutes you must think your so big now."

"I am!" Chris says in defense.

* * *

Bridgette and Trent had been hiding in the room for quite some time now as Melanie and her men had been searching the streets and buildings for them however they were quite some distance away still and the two had time to formulate an escape plan. Their plan is to use the initial darkness to their advantage, as once they enter their vision will be removed for about a minute to three minutes. Trent and Bridgette could then lock them in the room escaping to another location in the city or perhaps the forest again.

"Getting closer Bridgette." She yells out to the surfer girl, why she only pointed out to Bridgette is unclear maybe she was unsure of Trent's name. Trent and Bridgette wait patiently for their plan to processed.

Izzy still makes her way through an abnormally thick forest.

"I'll head back to the city and find the others I guess its getting kind of lonely out here." She says to herself, she then looks up at the sky seeing the sun start to set when it does it would be completely black and that would happen in an about an hour so for now she will have to stop and rest.

Melanie and her crew make it to the room with Trent and Bridgette immersed with in it as they open the door they suddenly feel as if they can't see as an umbrella which was placed along the wall's corner and it was used to trip them as the pair then exits fortifying the door with some rubble making their way to the other side of town to the houses that each person used through out their stay at Christopia.

"We should use the same one just different beds." Bridgette says as Trent nods to her as night falls all them a sleep.

* * *

Courtney's plan what could she have in mind?


	72. Chapter 72 Enter Four Camera shot

_Total Drama Midway_

_(Rated T for Teen._

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners._

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

Chapter 72: Enter Four - Camera shot

Chris playing with some dolls "Previously on Total Drama Midway."

"Oh Duncan its been so long." The Courtney doll says

"I am sorry Courtney I had to go far away for a time." Duncan responds to her.

"Bridgette we have a car." Trent doll says

"But Trent we have no gas." Bridgette doll responds

'that's alright while I was away I learnt to drive on vegetable oil." Trent doll counters

"I remember the times." Izzy doll says going into a long soliloquy.

"Will my doll soap opera become world famous? Who is Duncan secretly dating, just kidding he is not dating. And will Courtney bite the dust along side him find out soon enough on Total Drama Midway!"

____________

Izzy is waking up from her sleep two days had past since the last scene now on day five the four seem top be going strong. Izzy as been the first to wake up and is sleepy eyed she stretches her body under the still moon lit sky. Looking around she takes a stick drawing pictures like those you'd find in caves except these are carved into dirt not painted onto rock.

Now a few hours later after Izzy had awoken still a sleep as Courtney types endlessly at the computer Duncan on the top bunk rolls off onto the floor.

"Ow." He grunts as he rubs his nose.

"So when is this master plan of yours going to come into action."

"Once Bridgette and Trent wake up. They are sleeping right now you see each group of interns according to my mole as one LSI or Location Sensitive Intern. A GPS or Global Positioning System or place finder in your terms were placed on day one by Chef, Fanny, Melanie and Chris on the four of you. While you were a sleep I took the liberty of removing yours, and snuck out placing it deep into a cave. Now here is where my plan becomes more complicated so slow me down if you need to." Courtney says pausing for a moment.

"So you used the computer to find the location of each of them using that as the safest path route to get rid of my tracker?" Duncan asks her.

"That's right, now as I was saying I constantly update the position of the other three to my Mole who in turn can then contact by Cell phone as the interns are allowed them to the location sensitive setting them in positions to get those three out and lost originally by just taking their food but now since Chris added a new way to play this ball game allot more ways it can be done."

"I see."

Bridgette and Trent wake up. "Lets get going. I know someone is close by." Bridgette says as the two hastily head out after quick stretches. The pair come across the drawings Izzy had made about five hours before into the ground she had since moved on from the location.

"So someone is near." Trent says to her.

"Yes but are they friend or foe." Bridgette says as she hears something in the back ground, as a cantaloupe is thrown at them splattering just before them they turn around to see Melanie with a bunch of fruit ready to boo them off stage.

"We have to run quickly." Trent says as the two of them put the speed on and head straight.

An intern with blond short hair, and pleasing eyes makes his way to Chef and Fanny. Handing them a map to show the current locations of Izzy and where she can likely go, and Bridgette and Trent and where they can go.

"We have the area where Duncan is located surrounded already. He is running out of rocks to hide under." He tells them.

"Good job. This will teach those snot nosed brats. I'll take on the two lost loves." Chef decides.

"That leaves the crazy girl to me. I suppose well I guess the wildest jobs are a grandma's work." Fanny says to them as they head out

In the jail's security room in which Courtney pin points and calculates the best courses of action in her own mind not even consulting Duncan once through out.

"Perfect, now the three of them are coming right into my trap and once that happens all three will be out of the challenge and you Duncan will be declared the winner! Now of course that's just of the challenge so careful after this I'm not going to let you win I'll crush you!" Courtney says fierily breaking the key board she was using.

"Oops." She says to herself switching out for another keyboard.

"Okay. I will beat you after this and you need to cool down right now all that equipment is worth some mullah if in pristine condition but who should I vote off if this plan does work."

"Bridgette for sure. She and Trent are likely to form an alliance and it spell trouble for either of us if that happens. Trent is easy to eliminate by a double cross which as lies about Gwen. And Izzy is also easy to get out her free spirit will prevent her from forming any lasting alliance" Courtney says.

"You are cold." Duncan tells her

----

Confession Cam

Duncan: After Bridgette I am so voting of Courtney, she is hot, and I do like her allot but she is completely consumed by her desire to win I mean really I do all I can to help her get back and not one thank you. But I suppose I could take her to the final two with me its either I get the cash or the girl if I get both, I am one lucky man.

----

Izzy runs into Fanny who is with her crew of bandits.

"Now Izzy, I am thankful you helped an old lady but I need to do this." She says to her

(Flash back)

Fanny and Izzy are walking to the destination to begin the challenge they have yet to come to the part that will be their break area.

"Why are you working for Chris." Izzy asks her.

"Well, I'll be frank with you stupid youth, I want to show something to my dear Fa…… Melanie." She says to her.

(End flash back)

"I understand. But I'm not going to fold my hands to you." Izzy says running right at them taking two interns and bashing their heads agents each others knocking them out, as she runs into an over whelming amount of people.

----

Confession Cam

Chris: I was told to hire more people…… So I did.

----

"It's nearing sunset." Bridgette says to him.

"Yeah. Day Six soon, and thankfully day seven after that." Trent says to her before taking a breath while running to the north west to avoid Chef as well.

"We should head to the forest." Trent says to her.

"Yeah." Bridgette says tripping as the sound of metal cracking comes.

"What was that she says as her signal is removed from Courtney's computers and the interns GPS systems.

"I wonder do I have that on me too." Trent asks looking around finding one counseled under his shirt collar he removes it placing it onto a skunk.

"I guess that's how they find us so quickly." He says to her.

Izzy runny from Fanny's large army of intern bandits is hit on the back with an apple where her tracker is also busted.

-----

Courtney clinches her fist in frustration.

"We only have Trent's left and I can't follow them by camera now they've gone into the forest and its quickly getting dark out." She says to Duncan.

"Well, if they headed into the forest just pressure them to a more open area so you can have them trapped." Duncan suggest to her.

"I will try that… Ruben change of plans. Since the GPS method will no longer work, by any means necessary even if it means pushing legal bounds I want you to get them out of the forest and into the more open area, just follow Trent's GPS he and Bridgette are together and she had broken hers it seems. Tell Chef and Melanie to push the pair out to the open. Just also tell them to wait to morning so its light out, and to use the cover of the night to set up three ambushes one will be in the forest, one just before they are forest out and the third will be in the open area." She says to the mic. Ruben her mole receives the message and takes action telling Chef and Melanie the plan.

"Okay." Chef says as Chris comes onto the area.

"I see we have someone taking charge here maybe he'll co-host the next challenge." Chris says as Ruben apparently plans out the demise of two contestants.

----

Confession Cam

Chris: I know all about Courtney's little scheme but lets roll the dice on this one. After all its more fun this way

Chef: Oh why don't you co-host a challenge with him me…… Put a sock in it pretty boy I co-host this show and with out me there'd be no Total Drama. The only drama Chris would get is wither or not his blow up doll would say yes.

Chris: That is harsh, that is harsh.

----

"Hi I am Izzy." Izzy says having gave the slip to Fanny.

"Hi Izzy, I am Izzy too." She replies to herself.

"Oh wow look at that we have the same name."

"I know how funny." She says walking about as the moon rises in the sky she finds an area to sleep. Then morning sun comes up and Izzy like normally is the first to awaken but she finds herself surrounded on all sides.

"Sorry you stupid youth you should know attacks are mounted when the enemy least expects combat." Fanny tells her which gives Izzy a great big smile.

"Izzy says that she likes a challenge, and to catch her if you can." Izzy proclaims as she puts up her hand.

"You'll never catch me alive." She says as she runs along.

----

Confession Cam

Izzy: I was fine alone. You may think that I was losing it but as Carter always said when we lived under the same roof and those times when we did not do my….. Uhm our mishaps…… I guess they were my fault but really they were so much fun. I guess that's why I was sent to boot camp to settle me down… Though I drove the sergeant guy insane and he now sees a Psychologist oh yeah sorry got way off topic my brother always told me that he never thought I was losing it because I never had it to begin with. Father wants me to under go brain surgery to calm me down, my mother wants me to be free spirited like an eagle….. I wonder how would I be after surgery….

----

Izzy dodges and powers her way through the interns she is like a child with her eyes set on a toy like the stay at home mom shopping for her kids finding a great prize on pampers to see that it's the last box as she battles her way with the other parent shoppers.

"Yeah. Izzy good job." She says to herself.

"Thanks Izzy but this is way to easy. I mean really." She says to herself as a replie.

"I fell you." She responds back to herself.

Chef and Melanie both have surround Trent's GPS location signal as it comes out of the bush the skunk with the chip blinking on its back lets out its horrific stench which covers a long area getting both Melanie and Chef along with many more midterms.

"Guah..!!! I was a stupid skunk. We've been had." Melanie says. Fanny comes to them.

"Grandma, what about Izzy aren't you going to take care of her?" Melanie asks wondering on her grandmother's course of action which is quite clear.

"I will not chase her any further I have nothing to gain from it you stupid youth, and she is really hard to make stay still."

"You got that right." Chef says to her,

"You two reek." She tells them.

"We know. Grandma, We'll corner them." Melanie says to her grandmother who looks at her.

"Stupid youth." Is what she can say.

---------

Courtney having found out that Trent had given her the slip the night before begins to formulate a new plan.

"I got it." She says as she gives a look to Duncan.

"Duncan I am going to talk to Ruben again after that lets kick it back for a moment I need you to tell me a story or something to pass the time." Courtney tells him.

"I understand." He says.

"Hey Ruben, I need you to set a trap and here is how drop the GPS finder in which it will lead them to Duncan's suppose location, where Melanie's men are located, if they see through that then Chef will have to bag them." She explains to him. Ruben annoyed just nods which Courtney sees on the camera.

----

Confession Cam

Ruben: Its always Ruben this and Ruben that it's the same way at school with her. I guess I'll run agents her for school president next year, oh yeah I am out of high school once I get back…

-----

"We gave them the split." Trent says to Bridgette as they wake up from another over sleep, they see a man with a GPS tracker, seemingly out numbered two to one the man scurries away dropping the device.

"What's this?" Trent ask Bridgette as Duncan's location blinks on the screen as a green dot.

"There is only one blinking which means either Duncan or Izzy still as theirs and that means we can be lead straight to them." Bridgette says to themselves.

----

Confession Cam

Courtney: Excellent. They've fallen for this trap! Hahahaha Now all that money will be mine in due time I will be rich I tell you rich and I will not lose!

----

"You know Courtney this as been a bore for me, I wanted to have some action, but here I am just somewhat doomed to wonder around these halls and with out any of my boys back from juvenile hall to keep me lively this is boring, all you do is type at your computer thing and go I'm going to have money its kind of annoying. Your worse then Harold right now" He tells her.

----

Confession Cam

Courtney: Worse then Harold?! Worse then Harold?! No I did not just hear that.. So what if I have become a little obsessed with winning.

----

Courtney pounding at the computer turns around to see Duncan had left the area.

"Where is he!? He better not be losing to shut me up."

----

Confession Cam

Duncan: I just need some air. I mean we did get like three hours a day for fresh air unless we were under maximum then it was one hour segregated cage. I never had that but this guy Tim, now he was one bad fellow he lived and died a ruff life he was accused of murder and beat up almost all new comers in the jail he was so violent that he was put into segregation but he was pretty funny.

----

Duncan waits near his signal as Bridgette and Trent come to him.

'Hey. I just found out those stupid things where allowing them to track us, so I'm setting up some traps." Duncan says to them, covering for Courtney.

"Uhm yeah, we found that out too, hers broke and mine is on a skunk which is now broken, and Izzy's was broken as well." Trent explains as Duncan prepares for a question.

"How did you know…." He sees the tracker.

"Some guy dropped this."

----

Confession Cam

Duncan: Oh yeah, I forgot about this plan of hers I'll help them out this once to save my own bun.

----

"We can't stay here long, We'll head back to where I came from the jail house." Duncan tells them.

"He was probably born in one." Bridgette says as she and Trent give each other knuckles.

They make their way to the prison.

"Its replicated from the one I went to so follow me to the cafeteria. And wait for me there I stored some supplies in the cells." He tells them as they sit at one of the tables.

"Prison grub can't be worse then what Chef serves us." Trent says to her.

"You got that right. But at least we know now where Chef gets his food"

----

Confession Cam

Chef: My cooking is top notch you just have to be polite or Owen and all my food is made fresh I run over all the meat, I pick from the freshest trash, and add what ever I have lying around behind the fridge its all fresh. Oh and I add some zest to it some times I will add some horse radish how can you tell if that's spoiled?

----

Izzy makes her way to the prison.

"I'll rest up here for the night." She says to herself despite the fact that day six is still young in relative terms. Entering in dressed normally now she makes her way to the cafeteria.

"Hey guys, you came here too!" She says to them.

"We are waiting for Duncan." They tell her.

"Okay I'll wait too, how long is his sentence?" She asks them.

Duncan comes to Courtney

"There I got Bridgette….. Oh Izzy is there too see I got them all for us. Now send in Ruben and have them caught."

"Okay. Ruben….. Come To the Prison" She says to him.

"Duncan we have to hide from Chef and Melanie" She tells him as they do.

Melanie and Chef are at the prisons door they knock it in with a powerful water blast.

"We've decided to visit the inmates namely any special ones that may be in here." Melanie says as Bridgette, Izzy and Trent know that they are trapped and its only a matter of time before they bombard the cafeteria.

"What do we do?" Izzy asks.

"Up there the air vent lets use it." Bridgette says.

'How will we get up there?" Trent asks

"Got any rope?" Izzy says showing her makeshift bow 'n arrow. Trent takes out some rope he had picked up before from his pocket its long enough to just dangle above the floor, Izzy fired the now roped attached arrow allowing them to clime up to the air vent.

The computer area is raided by Chef, Courtney is caught but no Duncan is to be found.

"Will we capture the four actually still in the game, or will they slip by us. What will her fate beeee." He says as he is kicked in the balls and Courtney makes her escape.

"see you next time."

* * *

Who will win with just a day and a half left in the challenge?

How will this effect Courtney's chances to come back?

Where is Duncan?

Where is Bridgette, Izzy and Trent or where will they head?

Final three or Final Four part two?

Hope you have enjoyed.


	73. Chapter 73 Enter Four Final 3 or Final

Total Drama Midway

_(Rated T for Teen._

_Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners._

_Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best._

---

Sorry I had not posted this…… really no excuse on why I had not. However the special for TDA was one of the best episodes they have had hopefully Celebrity Manhunt crew as more appearances in various break episodes (or as part as the after math for Total Drama World Tour) with more back drop on the contestants such as the two newbie's back story.

Not a long chapter in fact its rather short.

Chapter 73: Enter Four- Final 3 or Final 4

Chris is in the jail cell next to the computer Courtney was using.

"Last time on Total Drama Midway Courtney's plan became unraveled and she was forced to flee, will she make it to the neo final four or will Bridgette, Izzy and Trent be one step closer to a bunch of cash? Find out in this exiting Challenge conclusion on Total Drama Midway!"

"Brought to you by LTIP- If you or a love one is subject to unfair lawyer cost we can help."

"yes we got a sponsor. And one with much irony."

----

Trent frustrated that the safe area has now been raided pounds a tree some leaves fall off onto him.

"It was a trap… Duncan played us for fools now, he as us all together." He says to them.

"Yeah. But what if it wasn't Duncan who ordered the attack but Courtney after all we did see her during the knights challenge." Bridgette says, Izzy sits down quietly listing to the other two.

"but what would she gain by helping Duncan out?" Trent asks then he comes to the realization.

"The challenge where DJ was eliminated Courtney was a guest vote, and she did not appear in the family challenges where Justin was eliminated for the second time." Trent says to them.

"Then that means Courtney will be allowed back in if Duncan makes it to the final three." Izzy says to them.

"But, If Chris finds out that Courtney was messing around she'll not be allowed back in, or if we vote of Duncan who I can't make heads or tails of. He could be not guilty in all of this." Bridgette says as they ponder the possibility.

"It's day 6 so by noon tomorrow the challenge will end we just have to last until then, and find Courtney so even if we are caught we can have her be an alibi for us not being eliminated." Izzy says to them, they nod to her as they move from their stationary position once more to give Chef and Melanie the slip even more.

Courtney is running as some of the interns are on her trail.

"Come on they spot me!! Hey what's this blinking thing! Duncan!"

----

Confession Cam

Duncan: If I am going to win this thing I want to do fairly, I may be tough but I'm fair. I'm like the mob you barrow money from me and don't pay me back I break your leg and so what if I broke your arm first by mistake I'll finish the job. If you tell me to do something I do it I don't cheat.

Courtney: The nerve of that guy I am voting for him. But after he is free to pass this round of course.

-----

"When did he!?" She screams out

"Oh yeah that's when. So he placed it on me before the order had been placed which means that I had failed to notice that the location of his tracker had changed from where I had placed it. No matter if I keep it on me I just have to run to the others and have them find out the trap he placed on me. That way they will think he is not working with me, but what if they think that but hate him because he is treating the one they view as his girl and vote him off, or what if Chris told them my deal! Its Worth the try." She decides

Duncan had snuck back into the city.

"Heh, I guess this will do for a sleeping house for one night. After all the quicker 12 noon tomorrow comes the sooner I can advance." He says as Fanny comes to him walking with her cane.

"You stupid youth don't you get it its our job to catch you. But I'll let you slide since that Chris made all my men appointed to me wash his cars." She says walking away.

Fanny later has made her way to the car, and puts it into drive going about 3 miles per hour.

----

Confession Cam

Chris: She is even slower driving! You just can't write this stuff.

----

Courtney is seen in the distance from Izzy whop points her out to the others. They then notice that the dot matches her movements.

"Wait I can't make heads or tails of this myself now. Did Duncan give Courtney the good old double cross?" Izzy asks them.

"It will appear so."

"Awesome! Way to go Duncan!" Izzy says

Fanny comes to them in the car.

"I'll be Frank."

"And I'll be Izzy! Sorry go on I just missed that last time you said that, Frank!" Izzy says to her in excitement.

"Yes you stupid youth, well the three of you are trapped." She tells them.

"What!" Bridgette says in surprise looking around seeing nothing, then back at Fanny.

"just joking this old lady had not a good laugh in quite awhile now your not trapped yet at least so you three take this car, and join your criminal buddy back in the city. This job is nothing to me. Like I told Izzy I have something to proof to Melanie." She says as they each get into the car with Trent the driver, Izzy in back and Bridgette riding shot gun.

"Yeah, I think after the show is over I'll sign those movie contracts." Izzy says in happy tone of voice.

"And I'll make a duet band with Gwen." Trent says to them.

"Aw that's so sweet me and Geoff will give money to animal protection. Well once we hit it rich that is." Bridgette says to them.

"I am lucky to come from a well to do family but my father is a Scrooge when it comes to money…. I have to do jobs which I will not disclose to anyone not for any reason I just want to keep them secrete to pay those RCMP people from getting on my back.

----

Duncan and Courtney run into each other.

"I know your plan!" She says to him kissing him.

"Oh my… This is good.. But a limo coming at us is bad!" He screams out loud as the limo driven by Trent shoots off a ramp.

"Where did you learn to drive?" Izzy asks him.

"Why do you ask?" Trent responds to her.

"Because its awesome! You should drive more often through rough terrain!" She screams in joy as she ejects herself by opening the door in midair she then does a front flip on to her feet as Bridgette and Trent fly into the bushes.

"Hey you two okay?" Izzy asks as they get out then the three stare upon Courtney.

"I knew it!" Bridgette says as Courtney looks down.

----

Confession Cam

Duncan: I did what I had to do.

----

"Glad you three are here. Courtney I am breaking up with you trying to wreck the show and cheat like you did! In fact I promise to continue on with dignity and become a true champion." He claims.

"What your breaking up with me!" She screams.

"I know who I'm voting for." Trent says staring at Courtney and Duncan.

"Hey look the sun!" Izzy screams as the sun break through the clouds. A Jet lands in front of them as Chris comes out of it.

"Hello my loyal pains! How are the five of you. Horrible? Good! That brings the end of the final four challenge. Now each of you four and since she is here Courtney may cast a vote the person voted off will be eliminated from the show and must watch as the final three continue on." Chris says to them.

------

The final Four and Courtney sit together in the lunch room.

"So Courtney how much of this did you have to do? And you two Duncan! Answer me!" Izzy screams at them with a makeshift cop costume on.

"I had nothing to do with her, she is trying to muscle her way back onto the show by taking my place which is why I broke up with her." Duncan claims

----

Confession Cam

Courtney: Good going Duncan…… Maybe you'll make it to the final three after all before I eliminate you.

----

"A likely story but? What will that get you by fighting for the rules where you break them all the time."

"Can we please stop this our stomachs are growling we could all go for some food right now."

Chris walks into the room.

"You five better be ready to vote for either Duncan, Izzy, Bridgette, or Trent who will advance who will stay behind? Ah the Drama. Time to find out who the final three will be." Chris says to them as they look to him.

"But first, you all have mail, first for Courtney you got this envelope and what ever is inside of it." Chris says as she opens it up its her report card with all perfect marks

"next up is Trent it's the guitar your mom got you." tells him as Trent plays a song on it.

"I never thought I see the day that tomorrow never came,

but here my eyes wonder and my mind ponders what's to come.

I look at the calendar and see no tomorrow,

no April 8th

no October 20th

not another date in sight.

I go to ask a friend how long till Christmas?

And he responds 'Christmas will never come.'

Today will never end. 7 moons and 7 suns all for today.

I never thought I see the day that tomorrow would not come.

I look at the clock and see it ticking still,

The games have all been canceled

And the dreams have all been crushed.

Stuck in the moment I search for an answer

I look around see this girl.

And ask where's tomorrow?

She then tells me 'tomorrow is just a word.'

But I remember and she remembers when the days use to come.

But now as legends before the tomorrow had come and gone so as it.

Down and out I look around for news of tomorrow not the press

Nor the internet knows what has happen to tomorrow.

I am wondering when tomorrow will come.

The day tomorrow never came……" He ends the song

"That was really good. But a little gloomy, why is it like that wait don't answer" Chris tells him.

"Did he just complement you?" Bridgette asks him.

"Yeah I did." He responds.

'Thanks man." Trent says

----

Confession Cam

Trent: Then me and Gwen go into the duet then its her solo before we end it together.

----

"Oh yes now the next person is Bridgette who gets this." Chris says handing her a new surf board.

"Gunning to catch some waves?" He asks her.

"You bet!" She screams joyfully as she grabs it from him.

"The next is Duncan who gets, uhm not really sure what this is." Chris says handing him a briefcase.

"I know what that is and how to get into it to see it its my criminal records all of them from the large to the small in great detail this is quite a trip down memory lane." Duncan claims as he takes it showing them an extremely large stack of photos and papers form the hall on him.

"Finally Izzy gets this from her friend Ariel." Chris says handing her a set of ninja wear including that of a katana (Japanese Sword for those unfamiliar with the term)

"Or course she isn't allowed to use this right now so we have bee n told to hold on it until the end. But you can look." He says to them.

"She rocks, I always wanted on of these, and its all real I can tell because that blade is made by Toshakiro Masashiniku because that's his crest." She says pointing to a mark..

"Okay its time to caste your votes.' Chris says to them.

------------------

At the award ceremony the five of them sit together.

"And the first award goes to Izzy." Chris says tossing her it.

"Izzy is safe for another around!" She screams in joy and laughs after.

'The next award goes to Trent." He says tossing him the next one.

"The final award, Bridgette, Duncan one of you will not be going on, to find out who we will do it a little bit differently today I will show you the first four votes the fifth one will be reveled after I say the results.

----

Confession Cam

Duncan: Sorry Bridgette but you have got to go.

Courtney: I vote for Bridgette.

Bridgette: Since I am not trusting Duncan's words I vote him off.

Trent: Sorry Man but you messed up. Duncan.

----

"So its come down to Izzy's vote and the final award goes to……………… Bridgette!" He says as she breaths a sigh of relief.

"Izzy couldn't bare to see you go yet Bridge so she voted Duncan off but she rather him stay on too." She tells her.

----

Confession Cam

Izzy: deal door back of kind some in on back let be likely would Courtney knows she but not rather she but ,off Duncan votes Izzy.

----

"Next time Izzy speak normally please." Chris tells her as Duncan and Courtney make their exit.

"Well I saw this coming, and you guys where right she would have been allowed back if I made it to the final three." Duncan tells them as he takes off with Courtney.

'And then there were just three, the soft spoken surfer girl, the psychotic ninja girl and the musical master which one of these three will take home the cash? Find out perhaps in the next challenge maybe not though can't spoil it for you yet." Chris says as the camera focuses on Trent, Izzy and Bridgette. Before fading.

* * *

So Duncan and thus Courtney have been eliminated.

Three remain but how many challenges remain is it one more or is two more?

Here it is Duncan's info

November 3rd 1992

Duncan was born to two lawyers who had to use their wealth to pay for his many crimes, Duncan had long stays on TDI and TDM (And later TDA) where he gained many new friends such as Gwen and DJ but also foes such as Leshawana and Heather. With Courtney he could have had a great life but her my or the high way gets on his nerve and he defends her still. Duncan was once arrested for putting the principles car upside down on the school roof. Duncan used his skills to escape more then once which ended up costing his parents a pants load of money. Upset they sent him to boot camp where he got arrested for locking the drill sergeant up. Now on Total Drama he looks to be the big winner (is in TDA)


	74. Chapter 74 C is for Chris

Total Drama Midway

(Rated T for Teen.

Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama all rights belong to its owners.

Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best.

Sorry it took so long. Sort of been in a very mushy mood and had writer's block (I had trouble thinking of a final's three challenge that's why I thought of for a time to just put the final challenge as a final's three challenge and just tweak it a little bit). Short chapter as well.

Chapter 74: C is for Chris

Chris stands with the three left.

"Last time on TDM which for all you views as quite a while ago since we sort of had to rebuild the city to my likings. Anyway last time Duncan chocked along with Courtney so with no clear cut antagonist left will this be worthwhile TV? Find out tonight on Total Drama Midway!"

Staying where they are the blue sky above their head the city skyline behind them.

"Now I have been thinking what is some of the most fun things in a city and then I turned to Parade's! Oh yes such parades like the Macy's day parade! Then I thought I could get you suckers I mean contestants to make your own floats. Now remember no cheating and you may not help each other out unless of course one of you where to be injured in someway shape or form. The floats will be judged on three categories how well they show your individual self, how well they are made, and finally the most important thing how well they show off me on my good side.

"Oh yeah I'm going to build a float that shoots grenades!" Izzy runs off screaming.

"One more thing no destroying the city." Chris says to them as they all run off to their separate ways.

Trent looks at a mess of materials.

"Where do I start?" He asks himself looking around the girls where out of site and he was on his own for this one, no team no Gwen no nothing. "This time I can't even align with one of them like last time. But where to start." He says wondering how in the world to make a float. Trent walks around for a few minutes thinking back to the times he spent with Gwen.

Trent begins to become puppy eyed and looks deeply at the mess of materials that he as been presented with.

"Think Trent think, Gwen would want for you to think right now." He says to himself still not sure of what to do. He however soon settles down and begins working getting his way to well nothing much.

Izzy is also getting ready to work on her float.

Confession Cam

Izzy: Thank goodness Carter taught me how to make a float or was that a root bear float? Anyway I have a good idea of what I plan on doing with my float.

Izzy begins by making the base frame using the 2by4 around her. She looks at it with constant smiles and creepy laughter as she looks at her work every now and then blocking the camera with her hand allowing only small glimpse of her float with more clear views when she runs back to work on it. However to keep the views from having a clear view she would obstruct the view of the camera anyway she could. Now her eyes where focused her body was not moving with a sudden fall to the ground she begins to spin in circles barking like an otter.

Bridgette was in the same dilemma as Trent, having been with out Geoff for most of the show she as become very down about each day compared to how she was originally. Her body was slightly slacked but still held up high none the less to show Geoff she is still holding out strong.

Confession Cam

Bridgette: I hope Geoff is watching this, he is a party animal. No there is no way he'd miss this, that would be like one of my Ex's Jimmy. He totally stuck me up, he said he'll be there for my surfing compotation my first one came in first by the I won it handily but fell down and broke the trophy soon after. Anyway that's not my point he did not show up he totally held me up and then did nothing to make it up so I kicked him in his jewels.

Chris sits in a chair behind a desk.

"Tonight we have a special guest you might have noticed him from such challenges as the haunted movie, or haunted mansion challenges! The escaped Psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook!" He says as the lights focus on the man.

"Thanks for having me Chris. It is a pleasure to be here with you at this time."

"I heard you have written a new book."

"That is right, it is called A century's old lie. Its about our current economic and government state including all of Canada's best conspiracy theorist listed in it. Took me three years to complete and I truly think this book will be a best seller."

"I don't know its pretty boring and does not mention me even once, the closest thing I got was circling the letters of my name in order on each page.

"I see. Sorry but I started this way before I even knew who you where and the killings were a side job. Needed some extra cash." The psycho mentions to Chris.

"Well okay then…. Not including me how dare he." Chris complains as Chef mopping the floor in the back ground just shakes his head.

"Stop hugging yourself pretty boy." Chef says to him as the Psycho nods his head in agreement. "Oh shut it." Chris says irritated with all this.

Bridgette's Float is coming into shape, it as pictures of Geoff all over it her eye is twitching as she looks into the TV screen. Her float an over obsessed devotion to one Geoff.

Confession Cam (Episode commentary)

Geoff: I don't know wither to be thankful for such devote love or really creped out like dude way to far man, I mean girl you all know what I mean right?

"I hope you like it sweetie I make it for the honor of you my numby numbs." She says with a crackling laugh as she looks into the camera putting another picture of Geoff onto the float.

Trent is working on his he as a few pictures of Gwen present on the but to a much less extent than Bridgette with Geoff.

"All I have to do its appeal to Chris the most and I win. Though I have a hard time thinking of how to do so since its hard to appeal to him when your hearts not even wanting to pretend about it." Trent mentions

Confession Cam (Episode commentary)

Leshawana: He is so sweet he constantly thinks of Gwen.

Harold: I can be just as sweet as Trent for a my sweet Leshawana

Leshawana: Where you ease dropping on me.

Harold: Oh hi there my love let me introduce you to a friend of mine." Harold says opening the door his shirt off, and a rose in his mouth with a cowboy hat on his head.

Izzy is about done with her float it as some picture of Chris on it but the main appeal is the warship appearance with a Disney princess appeal to it with fairies all over it.

"Hehehe passion with a floatzy!" Izzy says as she dances around for no apparent reason.

Confession Cam (Episode Commentary)

Katie: Oh my I love princess and fairies.

Sadie: OMG So do I. I am so a Fairy.

Katie: You can't be, you couldn't fly.

Sadie: You saying I am fat I will have you know I am the skinniest girl I know.

Owen: I'd be a fairy.

Sadie and Katie: You defiantly could not fly.

Katie: And no silly I mean you more of a princess.

Sadie: Oh! Oh my God so are you!

Sadie and Katie: EEEEEE

Owen: I know I am not a princess either.

Sadie and Katie: Owen when did you get in here.

Owen: What do you mean I been in here this is the bathroom right?

Shaking their head they rush out of there.

Owen: Oops.

Izzy continues to dance around as the others also finish up on their floats and Chris blows a whistle to end his talk show and to get the judging on its way.

"Attention attention its time to begin the judging of the Floats." Chris says over the intercom.

Confession Cam

Bridgette: I love you Geoff, I lover you!

Izzy: Izzy as the best float she knows it. Damn right I do! Told you she knows it.

Trent: Love you Gwen going to try and win this for us.

The three come out and see Chris and Chef along with the Psycho but do not react for a reason or another perhaps its the sign saying 'do not fear him' but no for sure reason is known.

"Time to judge part one of the challenge. Let the floats commence with Bridgette's" Chris says as hers is pulled out it is overly done with Geoff with a single picture of Chris that is mostly except the face covered by pictures of Geoff.

"Okay this is rather creepy… Creepier then the time I went to Chef's nana's house." Chris says to her as the others turn an odd eye to Chris he marks down his thoughts.

'I don't think he like sit Geoff!" She screams into a camera.

"Next up is Trent." He says as his is taken out with a giant statue of Chris and another of Gwen with their hands out as if they are in the waiving position with big smiles on their faces.

"Not bad I like my huge devotion to me on it. I also like the musical theme the rest of it as and is that a guitar, awesome. Much less creepy then hers." Chris says writing down his thoughts and score for the Float.

"Lastly Izzy." He says as hers comes out with the canons shooting T-shirts with Chris's picture printed on the front of them.

"Not bad. The theme is very girly."

"Hello I am a girl!" Izzy says to him as he canon continues to fire out the shirts.

"Great job with everything defiantly the best build and not as good a devotion as Trent's but not bad." Chris says to her as Izzy not paying attention hit's a building it falls down to the ground.

"I told you not to damage the city!" Chris says to her.

"Who builds a city out of Cardboard anyway?" Izzy asks him

"I do!" He answers back giving a score and comments.

Confession Cam

Bridgette: I love you Geoff he just can't understand the love I feel!

Chris looks onward as they suddenly see four interns taking out some food.

"Eat up. You start part two of the challenge soon." Chris says as he looks down on the knocked over building.

"You blew it Izzy you would have likely been safe if not for the building." Trent says to her.

"Its fine, Izzy will be fine besides though winning is nice I like to be challenged in my pursuit to the top!" She says to him.

"Oh and Bridge. Cool it with Geoff okay you need to stay focus or else you will be watching me and Trent in the final two with Geoff and I am sure he want you to be facing me or him in the final round.

"Your right." She says as Chris comes back taking away their half eaten food ready to say the next part of the city celebration challenge.

"The next part will be based on performance! Now you will do stage performances that do not endanger anyone and are legal.

Confession Cam

Bridgette: It seems like this challenge is out to get me I have nothing to surf on!

Izzy: This is so much fun!

Trent: I should stick to what I am good at and I will make him love it.

The camera fades to black.

Chris appears in front of the black.

"Who will be in the final two how much did Izzy's mistake cost her. What talents will Izzy and Bridgette choose. Will anyone who speaks in the Confessional at the resort live Owen's stench? Find out next time on Total Drama Midway.

I would like your thoughts on the chapter one that I could have made a while though but writers block and mushiness got the best of me. Hope you enjoyed and you can find The century old lie in a fictional book store near you (maybe I'll write it after this fanfic is done as a short).


	75. Chapter 75 3 Stars

Total Drama Midway

(Rated T for Teen.

Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama all rights belong to its owners.

Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best.

Note: Geez. I started this soon after the last chapter but had not completed it until just now….. Been busy oh have I been busy.

About half way through lots of puzzles.

Please comment.

Chapter 75: 3 Stars

Chris is on a stage.

"Last time on TDM the three of them mad e afloat in which the winner will be reveled. And what kind of torment do I have in store for them? Find out tonight on Total Drama Midway."

The three of them are still eating their meals.

"I think Chris is losing ideas." Izzy says to them

"Yeah he as done this twice before." Bridgette agrees.

"What are you worried about then Bridgette you won the last time and would it not be strange if getting into the final 2 was based on a repeat result for you." Trent says to her.

"Yeah but back then I had nothing to lose now I have not the largest sum of cash ever offered up on this show to lose but a nice pocketful for sure." She says back to him.

"Izzy your 'dating' Owen right?" Trent says making quotations when saying dating.

"Hehehe you seem like Dr. Evil and sort of."

"Me and her sort of went crazy for Gwen and Geoff respectfully why not you with Owen?"

"Several factors one I am already Crazy, Barbra tells me to just stay calm and all will be fine, and when I did feel relieve to see him again he tries to eat me!" She says to them.

"Who is Barbra?" Bridgette asks her.

"She is one of my friend. I think she is sitting right next to you!" She says as Bridgette turns and sees no one there but a plate full of food placed there.

"Okay……….. Izzy are you alright."

"Oh she is fine." She says to her. Trent and Bridgette look at each other and laugh it off.

"Oh know what would be great if we prank Chris." Izzy says holding her fork out with a piece of meat on the end of it.

"That does seem like fun." Bridgette says to them.

"Lets do it but before any of us perform so if any penalty from it all of us will have it and so we will still be on even grounds." Trent suggest to them as the girls both nod.

Izzy looks at them and giggles. "I am voting Trent off, he is voting Bridgette off and she is voting me off."

"What? Why tell me up front your voting me off just do so and see if she goes along with you." Trent asks confused only hearing that Izzy will vote him off.

"No she means we each vote for each other so its one vote each."

"Oh but I doubt Chris would let us do that he will select who he wants to be out of the game." Trent states to them

"If you could go to any place in the world where would you go?" Trent says trying to get conversation going

"I'd go to Malibu." Bridgette says to him

"I'd uhm not really sure I'd like it here, maybe somewhere in Europe. Though I plan on going to Hollywood after the show and perhaps getting prints taken there." Izzy says to them

"That be rather cool, I am not sure myself perhaps Memphis for a visit to see the Elvis museum. Or Cleveland for the Rocking Roll hall of fame." He says to them..

"Anyway." Izzy says to them as the door opens it is Chef who looks at them.

"Your on in five." He warns them as they clean off their plates.

"Come on Barbara." Izzy says to nobody.

"Who's she talking to?" Chef asks the others who just nudge.

Confession Cam

Trent: That was nothing but friendly talk but its time to go to business.

Bridgette: Bring it on.

Izzy: I was sizing them up it turns out I am about the same height as Bridge, but Trent is taller then me.

They are all outside and on stage each of them look at each other.

"Okay the rules are simple, I am going to tell you to do something and you have to do it." Chris says as they looked surprised at this their eyes sort of bug out.

"Shocker isn't it you thought you chose your own, that be too easy. You each will do two things. Now since Izzy knocked down some buildings she goes first.

"Izzy, I heard you like to go to Hollywood after the show, not a bad place, but Hollywood is known for its films. So I think its only natural that you'll have to act." Chris says as Chef takes out a card and begins to read it.

"You are a member of a group Mounties that have just busted a drug smuggling." He tells her, Izzy getting into character is given a red jacket, and the a badge.

"You tried to smuggle pass me! Pass me that's just very stupid." She says, tossing off the outfits, getting on the floor putting her arms behind her back.

'Bastard! Freaking Prick! Its Canada this stuff is legal here." She screams out as she then puts back on the Monty uniform.

"Keep her still." She says in a deeper voice then bending down as if she is holding her in place.

"That's not for these kind of drugs. And there is no need to smuggle into the country if there is no law agents." She says again tossing off the outfit.

"Damn you all, Damn you!" She screams becoming the Monty again

"Keep her still." She says, as she then finally makes herself summit and go into the car.

"Very good, your score will be totaled at the end after your next act. Take five for now, as Trent's turn to go as come. Trent yours is quite simple, your good at creative writing it seems. Since you have to write the lyrics of your songs, so make a love poem to Chef. And not the love bird love poem, you known what I mean." Chris says to him, as Izzy walks off the stage.

Trent gets onto the stage, and takes a deep breath , then another deep breath.

"Chef, oh Chef not quite what his profession is.

No matter how he hides it.

I know what he really is, he is a man!

A man who laughs at nails

A man who's food may turn you over for the next few days but

To show you that you can't compare to his toughness.

Chef is a man's man, a man acting as a Chef. DJ should be the Chef.

Chef, oh chef, oh Chef, Oh Chef." He completes his poem.

"Uhm, you saying my food sucks, drop down and give me twenty…"

"Just twenty, come on go higher. Fifty is a nice number." Izzy says to Chef.

"Who's side are you on?" Trent asks.

"Oh so you two made an alliance behind my back?" Bridgette says freaked out.

"Oh Geoff would never do this tome." She screams out.

"What… No, Izzy please cut it out."

"Come on Barbra lets go." Izzy says to someone or nothing.

'Why does she keep talking to herself." Chris says, as Izzy walks away.

"Drop down and give me fifty."

Izzy walking away.

"Barbra you are so mean, I mean really one hundred is way to much, see the agreement of fifty from my thirty and your tri digit number."

"What do you mean I should play along to Bridgette's fears?" She asks then stops as if waiting for a response.

"You know Barbra sometimes I wonder about you. I mean you get along with Liza much more then you do me." She says to her.

"You say she was mean to you…… Well, how am I suppose to talk to her?"

"Just talk?"

"That can't do." Izzy says running further.

"Come on Barbra catch me if you can. Oh and by the way thanks for your help in the challenge." She screams running

Confession Cam (Episode Commentary)

Owen: Who's this Barbra girl is she hot, oh I hope she is hot, if she is half as hot as Izzy then its a double score for me. Oh ew it still stinks in here haha.

Owen lifts up his but and lets out a really big on. Then leaves, Heather enters.

Heather: Well I for one want to see them all fall. What's that sm….

She falls unconscious. Noah walks in.

Noah: Well, I know how to win all these chall, okay who ripped a big one?

He asks before falling unconscious, falling on top of Heather. One by one they enter and fall.

DJ: That smell.

DJ says being the las tto fall over.

Owen: Hey look they all dog piled on each other Owen as to join in.

He jumps on top of them.

Bridgette is on the stage awaiting her challenge.

"Your challenge is with in your element. You like to surf well there are other water sports." Chris says to her.

"Water skiing! Water jets! Parasailing! Wind Surfing!" She says in excitement.

"Nope fishing." he says handing her a rod.

"The object is simple you have to fish the key out of this tank with out hitting any the electric eels or your in for a shock." He explains showing her the tanks fifteen eels swim around while five others hide, her face as some disappoint meant in it and she throws in the line moving the hook around trying to get in the hole of the key.

"Come on." She says moving it around, a eel moves almost hitting her line. She then manages to get the key however she is shocked, her body violently moves.

"Some how she managed to keep the key on." Chef says to Chris.

"Yeah.. Impressive."

"Get back to those pushu ups!" Chef says yelling at Trent who had stopped.

"I'm done, did them." He says to him.

"I did it!" Bridgette screams out in joy holding the key..

"Do it again!" Chef says yelling at Trent.

"What you want me to do that again!" Bridgette screams out in distress then realizing she was not the person Chef was talking to.

"So no body saw."

"Oh I saw Bridgette…. Hahaahahaha." A demonic evil yet childish voice can be heard.

"You have got to be kidding me." Trent and Bridgette both say as Damien comes into the scene and so does Izzy but Izzy jumps on top of the psychopath kid, using him as a drum set.

"What fun do you have for us today."

"Maybe you should check the jumbo screen. It was quite easy to get them all." He says as on the screen the eliminated contestants are shown in what appears to be tanks.

"The fun as you put it is simple, me and you three will play together in a game. There will be five levels, over time water will be dumped into the tanks, take to long to complete all five games and your friends and my sister will all die." He says with a grin on his face.

"It makes me so happy watching people squirm." He says to them, waiving his hand.

They come to the first stage, it is the museum used in the robbery challenge.

"Inside one of these rooms, is the exit." He says closing the door behind him, and TV screens all turn on with him on it.

"You three, will have to be careful I had plenty of time on this rig." He says, as Izzy makes her way to a door but sees that it is shut and as what appears to be symbols on it however one area that is about a foot by a foot is open.

"That door will not open!" Izzy says looking at the door.

"Its pretty its almost like a puzzle!" She says as Trent and Bridgette look at the TV screen.

"That's right, each of these doors are locked using a complex lock of puzzles. Once you move one block the water will begin to drop good luck." He says as the screens all turn off.

"I know how to work this, I know what the puzzle is of." Bridgette says, as she takes over moving the first piece down, this peace as a curve on it with the point of the curve at the top, she moves the next to the left and a piece net to the first down, she then moves the first to the right. After about five minutes of moving pieces around the image comes into picture.

"Its Loch ness." She says to them pushing the door open. They walk into the door, and see eight cases, each with a jewel in it a ruby, an amethyst, a beryl, a Morganite, A Turquoise and a second Emerald. Next to the second emerald case, is a devise with seven slots. With a metal tray sticking out with a flap on each of them.

"Each of these gem stones weight something different. Your goal is to spell out the correct word using them that allows you to keep each of these from being pushed down. If you get it wrong the water will continue to fall." Damien says over the speakers.

"spell out a word?"

"Well if you take the first letter in each of them you get E, E, M, B, R, A, S, and T." Izzy says to them.

"Also if we look at the slots only seven are there meaning one of these stones does not fit." Trent says

"Maybe the second Emerald is a fake." Bridgette suggest.

"Doubtful." Izzy says.

"That be too obvious. Its one of the others. We have to think…….." Izzy says trying not to jump into the situation despite how much she wanted to.

"It's a word, of seven letters. But which one is a the fake, Which one does not belong." Bridget says trying to think.

"Six. .. There are six vowels. If you count Y." Trent says as he looks at Bridgette.

"Spell Emerald." He asks her.

"E-m-e-r-a-l-d." She says to him as he with his fingers spell it out.

"It as an E and an A." He says

"All them have a Y or an A except for Turquoise. Which as all the others." Izzy says to them.

"Trent thinks over what she just said as Bridgette then comes forth.

"Turquoise as to be the fake." She says as the Turquoise stone is left along and the other seven are taken out.

"E, E, M, B, R, A, S." Trent says

"Hehehe he spelt Bras." Izzy says laughing.

"now what could the word be." Bridgette wonders.

"He said something about weight. The Emerald should be the same. And based on how they are positioned."

I'll give you guys a clue, you need to hold true." Damien says to them.

"that's a great clue." Izzy says as Trent as a flash of genius.

"That's it. Izzy, you put the Emerald on the first slot." He tells her, she does as she is told, and no water falls on to the losers.

"Now put the other on the right Bridgette." He says as the surfer girl does so and the same result.

"The weight needs to be balanced so on the edges the emeralds would make sense so now we know the word is one that begins and ends with the letter E and as seven letters. And if you take in what he as said perhaps he used it in that sentence. Hold true… Hold…. E- E….. To hold true is to Embrace! But that's spelt with a C. We have Embrase with an S….." Trent says a bit worried about this now.

"Put it as Embrace but use the Sapphire as the C. the off letter is likely the key to completing this room." He says to Bridgette who places the final letter and the door opens up.

They enter the next room as see a series of over sized clocks. Thirteen to be exact each pointing to a different time, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12, and 1again.

'Welcome to the next challenge. In this round room as you can see are a bunch of clocks if you can pass this you can get out of the museum. 2 at the north end, 9 to the right of that, 12 to the right of that, 5 and with a 7 next to it to the right of that, 3 to the left curving to the back wall, 10, to the left of the five, 1 at the back door, to the left of the one is 8, to the left of that is the second one, and to the left of that is 11, to the left of that is 6, to the right of that is 4 and 2 is to the right of the 4 completing the circle.

The three of them look at the clocks.

"Izzy got this one" She says changing the clock that is at 2 to twelve A click can be heard.

"Very good, the object of this game is to set them to the correct times, but be warned you only have so much time to do so." says as water begins to fall on the losers at a slow pace.

"Now what?" Bridgette asks Izzy.

"Oh and one more thing, you have only 2 chances to get the clocks right if you fail two times on one clock then you will be unable to escape and you'll all slowly starve to death and your friends will drawn, so before you die you get to watch them all parish.

Confession Cam

Chris: How did he get back! I can smell the lawyers already.

"Only two tries…… Bridgette try moving the back wall clock to 6 O'clock." Izzy says, Bridgette does so and the second clicking is heard.

"I have it now. Its simple for the most part." She says as They turn the clocks one by one, leaving only two unchanged the 5 and 7.

'Its obvious one of them is the 3 and the other the second 1 but which?" Bridgette ponders, Trent looks deeply into it.

'Since each of them put out their full number using the clocks, it would seem getting thirteen would be imposable however at the three O'clock position in this room we have two clocks, Since each of the clocks in this room fall into a clock position them self it stands to be that one of these clocks would be the 3. However in or out." Izzy says as she grins wildly.

"You better have more fun after this Damien." She says turning the clock on the inside to 1 and the Click can be heard, and the final clock to three.

"See 1-3 or 13." She says smiling as do Bridgette and Trent.

The exit appears, and the water stops falling. They find themselves on a giant game board.

'Lets start game 2." Damien says over the speakers.

The camera fades to black.

He is back! And sicker then ever having survive the first challenge four more await the final three, will this twist effect the results?

What can his next challenge be? (Will cover two or three of them next chapter)

Now for your very own door puzzle. Find the combination. 9 digit combination Separated into three different sets. Uses 1-9 as the numbers. The first number is 1 (set 1). The numbers must alternate between lower then the last and higher then the one before last. Range of numbers must be equal in each set of three. Good luck to all that participate, the answer and winners will be posted in the next chapter.


	76. Chapter 76 Rescue game

Total Drama Midway

(Rated T for Teen.

Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama all rights belong to its owners.

Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best.

Puzzle answer

1-2132435

I well, uhm would you believe me if I told you I was attacked by Pirates?

Okay sorry I have been so darn slow, I am just lazy at times and I sort of had to think of how much I should do this chapter and I think the amount I do now is good. So enjoy and comment please. Oh and don't forget to wash your hands before you eat.

Oh and I know, I corrected that mistake I think after I noticed about the vowels, I guess I counted one twice or something or just typed in 7 and it did not hit me that seven was 1 too many unless you're my 7th grade teacher who actually counted W as one.

Please comment on the story's review page or pm me your comments.

Chapter 76: The rescue game

Damien takes the camera.

"Last time on TDM the world came to a stand still for the 3 remaining victims as I took hostage my Sister and the rest of the losers, threaten to drown them and to be honest I don't care if they die, the Psychological torment I all I need to get to them. Do they die fine out on this lame show, where the Host may be next to die Total Drama Midway.

…

Izzy, Bridgette, and Trent are now outside and see what appears to me card board cut out of troops in an open field.

"This is my next set, ya hear! Ripping my sisters stuff one day I came across a fantastic man who with a strong army conquered much of Europe. And no I am not talking about the man who killed millions I am talking about France's Napoleon. Now these cut outs have real tomato guns, your job is to shoot them down, before they shoot you down or make it to the Museum. The Troops are in 8 layers and groups of 12. If you fail, they will die, if you are somehow able to take them all down all of you may advance to the third challenge even if 2 of your had been shot several billion times. So long your still alive that is. Begin."

…..

Confession Cam

Izzy: Okay this kid had allot of time on his hands, if I had this much time I would not be thinking of ways to kill others, but to kill time like dressing in a bear costume to scare the others!

….

"So this is just like that game, Harold showed me." Trent says.

"What game?" Bridgette asks him.

"You know the Space conquers or something like that."

"Wait what are we going to use to shoot them!" Bridgette wonders seeing that they have nothing.

"I guess, he 'forgot' that." Trent says to her, as he hides behind a mound of dirt.

"We can use this as a shield, as we come up with a weapon to fight back with." Bridgette and Izzy follow suit.

"Cover me, I am going to the Museum maybe it as something we can use as a weapon." Bridgette says walking away.

….

Confession Cam

Bridgette: I hate, violence but this brat is pushing me to my last nerve if I get my hand on him, he will look like something from Izzy's imagination of turtle-goat-frank footer people. In other words really messed up!

…

In the museum Bridgette is walking around and sees the stones, but decides not to remove them in fear the doors will shit again. She makes her way to the first room and sees the two unsolved puzzles by Izzy and Trent.

"We had three possibilities, these doors might lead to something that can be used in the challenge we are in now. All games need to have a way for the player to win." She says to herself walking to the door Trent was working on. On the door is a picture of a glass that is filled half way.

"I don't get it." She says walking instead to Izzy's door seeing on it some flowers cut at the steam.

"Flowers, I wonder." She says

…..

Chris and Chef are in the security room reviewing all the tapes, that were shot while they were gone for the losers challenges.

"Lets see, I see nothing but Courtney on these tapes, oh wait there!" Chef says as he sees Damien driving a bus filled with stuff.

"So this when he came back, he high jacked a bus and drove back."

"And what a good driver he is." Chef complements him.

"We need to get to the losers, we can't have them die and if we rescue them my I mean our ratings will be off the charts." Chris says to Chef.

"What about them."

'The interns can watch them I guess and they are old enough to care for themselves." Chris says as they exit the room boarding the air plane.

…

Izzy and Trent watch as the troops aimlessly shoot, but make their way ever so closer to the museum.

"Where is she!" Izzy says loudly as the cut outs get closer.

In the museum's first room, Bridgette is looking around panicking as she hit's the door with the flowers, and they fall off.

"Duh that's not a cup of water it's a Vase!" She screams as she puts the flowers over the vase and an area between the two doors opens.

"Clever little brat, those doors are not possible to open by themselves and the one working on the third door would call the other two over before they got the clue. And look at these bow and arrows!" She says taking a bunch of arrows and three bows.

Bridgette makes her way to Izzy and Trent who grabs themselves a bow and some arrows and start to shoot them down. They start to speed up like they do in space invaders and they run out of arrows after getting through a bit more then half of the troops.

"F!" Trent says.

"We could use rocks.' Bridgette suggest.

"Izzy agrees. No she does not she thinks someone should go in close and get the arrows while taking out as much as they can. WHAT Izzy does not!" she argues amounts herself. After a long fight with herself she and Trent agree and start throwing rocks, hitting every now and then getting it down to the final row.

"We have three shooters, unlike that game and the element that Izzy had offered. Okay I got it, Izzy you got left and I'll go the right. Bridgette you shoot from here." Trent tells them as he heads to the left of the cut outs and Izzy to the right they nock them out from the corners the middle and quickly dismantle troops.

"We did it!" Bridgette screams in joy.

"Very good, very good indeed but not quite good enough you still have three other challenges. Cross the field to the next challenge!" He tells them as they cross the field Izzy covers herself in the red tomato juice.

"Hey look its like bad blood yay!" She says in excitement.

….

Chris and Chef had made it to the losers plaza.

"Yo sleepy heads wake up!" Chris shouts kicking the tubes.

"What are we doing in these things." Cody says as he looks seeing water drip down.

"You've been taken hostage by Heathers demonic little brother." He says to them.

"That boy is nothing but trouble." Leshawana proclaims as Noah rolls his eyes at this.

"He had challenged the final three to five games if they win you live they lose you die." Chris tells them.

"Them! Oh My God we are freaking screwed!" Heather screams as she looks at the screen provided by Chef Seeing Izzy argue with herself, Bridgette worry about Geoff and Trent trying not to get hit.

"Chris, you got to rescue us." Heather says to him.

"I see 18 of you who I will not sure about this 19th one though." Chris says to Heather.

"I am not saying it." She says to him.

"I had a dream this would happen. Except it had aliens." Harold claims.

"Shut it."

"Yo homes this is like a closed in area. I have claustophia." Ezekiel claims.

"Your afraid of Santa clause?" Lindsey wonders.

"No Lindsiot. He means he as a fear of enclosed places." Heather corrects her.

"You mean Santaphobia." Harold says to her.

"I said this before I'm not catholic."

"Not fear of Satan. That's known as Christianity." Noah points out.

….

They made it across the field and see the next challenge.

"Aw they are so cute." Bridgette says as bunnies hop around in the area forward of them.

"The challenge is simple you must walk across this field into the forth area with out being killed by the rabbits." Damien says.

"They are so cute how can they cause any trouble?" Bridgette asks.

"One more thing you can't attack them." He says to them.

"Begin!"

They start to walk in a straight path, the rabbits all turn their heads to them and their eyes glow red, with a loud roar they jump up showing razor sharp teeth, and claws. Biting and slashing at them as they fight their way forward.

"Cuddly aren't they?" Izzy says to them

"You kidding me, I think DJ's pet choice might have been a bit off." Bridgette says to her.

"These little guys remind me." Izzy says stopping bending down looking one of the snow white rabbits in the eye getting slashed on her face and smiling.

"They remind you? Of what?" Trent asks her.

"My pet Hamster. Oh boy was he an angry one. Every time I went near him he shake in feat and attack me." Izzy says to them.

Bridgette looks at Izzy then turns to Trent. "I wonder why it was afraid, she is a freaking psycho." Trent laughs at this.

"Izzy come on." They say as they leave her behind.

"That's evil you guys we are suppose to stick together." She says to them.

…

The others all look at Chris and Chef as their attempts to let them out all fail.

"Hey have any of you noticed this." Noah mentions.

"Noticed what?" Duncan aggravated in tone says to him.

"All this noise and Courtney has not woke up." He says.

"In fact I think she might be getting bigger." Beth says as Courtney expands when the water hits her. Heather hits her palm on her face.

"That's not Courtney it's a card board cut out." She says to them.

"Wait, I thought I destroyed that?"

"Silly, I could not let you and Courtney fight so I replaced her with a cut out." Lindsey says to them.

"Yeah we can understand that but that's also a cut out." Justin tells Lindsey.

"That means Courtney is still out there eh!" Ezekiel says to all of them.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Chris say sarcastically to him.

"You welcome eh." He says back to Chris. They all just shake their head.

"Courtney!" Chris yells out as steam can be seen coming from the inside, Courtney wrapped in a towel comes out.

"Can't a girl get a bit of privacy." she says to them

"Oh my god Duncan!" She says running to him holding up her towel.

"Courtney get dressed, you and me are going to find that brother of Heather while Chef try and free these freaks."

"What's in it for me?" She asks.

"I'll tell you in private. Just answer me this how did you not get caught."

"I was taking a shower." she says to him.

(Flash back)

Damien running around the losers plaza with some shady assistant who places them in a tube each. Steam coming from the shower. He comes across the Courtney cut out not thinking he puts it in.

(End flash back)

"Just one question why is there a standee of me in there?" She asks them.

"Lindsey." They all say in Unisom even Lindsey does so.

"Let me get dressed, then me a Chris will talk." She says to them.

…

They are out of the field of bunnies with only minor to not too major cuts.

'The Forth game!" Damien says as in the depths three figures come out.

"Its me!" Izzy says in a loud scream.

"Its actually Ugly Bridgette!" Bridgette says in a scream.

"Its me!" Trent screams as well.

"You remember them from their last appearances."

"Well yeah those two but what about me?"

"OH this is normal Izzy." Damien explains.

"What?" Izzy asks surprised.

"Hi my name is Izzy its a pleasure to meet you. Maybe one day we can get our nails done together." She says to them.

"Oh yes she is normal alright and very bland its almost like she is a robot." Bridgette says to herself, Izzy looks at her normal self.

"Are you?" She asks her mirrored self.

"No not at all. I am just a teenage girl. Part of a normal Canadian family and a normal school life."

"She is going to drive me crazy." Izzy says

"You already are."

"I hate to lose, but lets give it our best shot." The normal Izzy says with a smile on her face.

"This is where you will fall!" Damien says as the three laugh evilly and hold out a rope.

"What's the rope for tug of war?" Bridgette asks.

"My, my, my you got the looks but I got the brains. I guess I should not be surprised tug of war is what I may have said if I was you. No its for the challenge. The three of us and the three of you will be tied together at the feet, and we must get across the course to get to the fifth game. Now if we win there is no game number five but if you win your on to the last challenge." The ugly Bridgette explains through the hole in her neck.

"That's all?" They asks them.

"That's right we will work as a team and you better do the same or else its bye-bye for all your friends." The normal Izzy says with a sadistic voice.

"Ready…Set…Go!" Damien says as they bolt to the in the forward path.

…

Courtney and Chris

"Your good with the terms right?" Chris says to her.

"Yes. Now how did he set all of these things up? He as to have gotten help." Courtney says.

"He did he got help from four people. Izzy, Bridgette, Trent and a Forth man." Chris says to her.

"Izzy, Bridgette, and Trent? You sure."

"Yep their counter parts which for some random reason exist in this universe as if some writer wanted to cause a self vs. self conflict." He says to her as they near Christopia.

"Who's the forth person?" She asks them.

"Don't know. But there must be a switch on him."

"I have just one question. How is it that they will get here without the plane?" Courtney asks him.

"The train of course." He says to her.

"Okay because the Train is stationed right there." She says pointing to it.

"Oh yeah we have to send it first…" He says.

….

Confession Cam

Courtney: Do you believe this, I am only doing this for Duncan. Not that I like him or anything he did not keep his promise to me at all!

….

Bridgette is constantly tripping over the rope.

"Don't you know how to walk in a chain gang?" Izzy asks the surfer girl.

"Wait! You three where is the finish line!" Trent aks them the evil Trent looks at him.

"You can't miss it." He says to the normal Trent.

"You three better hurry now, right before is a TV so you can watch your friends be slaughtered like lambs. Oh and then we can kill you isn't that fun." Normal Izzy says with a smile on her face.

"What part of her is normal."

"She is normal in the point of some what not crazy."

"Yeah, she is very cold."

They grab the side of a cliff, slowly getting to the top at the same pace as the evil versions of themselves.

'We just have to beat them." Trent says.

The other three look over at them.

"Man this is tough on me." The Ugly Bridgette says.

"Relax, there is no way we can lose. And why do you want them dead?" Evil Trent says

"Me, because I hate her. She is bizarre. She is a danger to society. She as to die!" The normal Izzy says letting go causing them three to lose pace but the weird Izzy does the same laughing.

"Izzy!" Bridgette screams.

"Sorry it looked like fun."

Soon they both reach the top.

….

Confession Cam

Bridgette: Okay so both teams are neck and neck at the final stretch.

Ugly Bridgette: Remember how I said we can ever lose, we can technically but that's only because we'll tell them game five is down there and then they will perish and I can finally be the beautiful Bridgette.

….

Courtney and Chris land in Christopia.

"There is only one place other then the security room that can watch all the places here." Chris says.

"Let me guess the place no one but you is allowed?" She says crossing her arms.

"Yes, yes it is. And your point?"

"no point just that I was unjustly kicked off because of that." She says to him.

"still upset about that, alright look I'll hear you complain latter for now we have to save show's ratings, I mean Contestants." Chris says to her as they enter the building that Courtney had hid in. They walk in to see a young man about six feet tall with short black hair, green eyes a red t and black pants.

"Who are you?" Chris asks him.

"Me, I am Kevin." He says closing his eyes and getting up.

"Game 5 start." He says to them

The camera fades to black.

…...

What is Game 5, and who will win game 4?

Will they be rescued by this makeshift rescue team?

Just some information.

Normal Izzy was a last minute adjustment, you see originally it was to be ugly Justin. But I saw that the other two had their counter parts I had made and I decided to give one to Izzy, though she is not exactly normal. She does have nothing wrong with murdering others or does she.


	77. Chapter 77 Game 5 Kevin vs Courtney

Total Drama Midway

(Rated T for Teen.

Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama all rights belong to its owners.

Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best.

Chapter 77: Game 5- Kevin vs. Chris and Courtney

Damien again does the review.

"Last time on TDM they got past 2 more games and are nearing the computation of the forth game agents their counter parts who all want the other dead, and Courtney and Chris have both decided to go on a rescue mission for personal gains. But they are stopped by Kevin. What's going to happen? Find out on this show."

….

"Game five?" Courtney asks him wondering what he means.

"Game five, the final game. Let me explain the rules." He says snapping his fingers as all the doors and windows shut and lock.

"I knew I should not have added that feature." Chris says to himself.

"Now since you have no where to go but up, please allow me to explain the rules to game five." Kevin says taking out a knife, Courtney and Chris look at each other slightly shocked. He walks forward and throws the knife hitting the wall the blade sticks in about an inch.

"So what are the rules?" Courtney asks.

"I control everything in this room, Chris notice any decoration changes?" He asks him.

"No? Wait they all have a device put on them."

"that's right, the snapping was not the feature you installed that was removed and redone so that I can control the objects in this room. Now I will play the role of game master, and you two will play the role of the players, your goal is to get to me. I will be at the top of the stairs, and you two will be here." He says snapping his finger as the floor opens up the and the two fall to the ground.

The two look around and see they are in the underground portion of Christopia and there is a long way up to the building.

"I don't do the challenges, I dish them out." Chris says to Kevin who just looks at him while standing on the first stair case.

'Seems to me like you don't have a choice. Chris, Courtney you two have to get up or you'll starve down there. And before you try don't bother using your cell phone all connections have been snapped. Don't worry I will not close the floor. And if you look around you may be able to find something to help you get to ground level.

…..

Izzy, Bridgette, Trent, Normal Izzy, Ugly Bridgette, and Evil Trent are still rising getting to the final stretch.

"I'm going for it." They all say diving and their hands all cross the finish line.

"It is a tie!" Trent points out.

"Now what do we do in the event of a tie?" Bridgette asks looking at the other three who just shrug.

"We were not told what to do in a tie." Normal Izzy says as the Damien's voice comes on.

"A tie counts as a lose, since you had to win all five to save your friends now please look at the monitors." He says as the Scene is show but no one is in the tubes.

"WHAT!" Damien screams in a frantic panic.

"Where are they!" He screams out.

"You three, kill them!" He screams out.

"Fat chance. We just spoke like that. Though I don't want to beat him up. If he dies then I have no one to show I am better then." Evil Trent says to him.

"If she dies, who do I have to compare my beauty too?" Ugly Bridgette says

"If she dies, then I'd be considered the weird Izzy." Normal Izzy says.

"Then mangle them into an inch of their lives!" Damien orders.

'I have no arguments with that." Evil Trent says cracking his knuckles.

E-Trent Punches Trent in the face, who punches him back and they toss and turn each other.

N-Izzy Kicks Izzy, who take the hit grabbing N-Izzy's leg. Mean while Bridgette is creped out by U-Bridgette's Hole in her neck.

…

Chef is seen with the other 17 losers.

"Where is the train!" He says out loud.

"So we made it out. That was kind of predictable." Cody says to them.

"Is there any way off this place?" Leshawana asks him.

"Well there is." Chef says scratching his head in a nerves matter.

"What are you so nerves about?" Beth asks him.

"You see, some pigs where left behind from Beth's father's challenge. And they can be used as a mode of transportation well at least one of us can go and get the train back here." Chef explains to them

'but those pigs were mad." Duncan complains to him.

"You speak like I don't know. I do!" Chef says angrily to him.

"Okay chill out." The criminal says to him.

"You want me to chill out, okay then you will be the one who goes to get the train." Chef says picking up Duncan. taking him to the pig pen.

"I'll come too. I know these pigs better then anyone." Beth says to them.

"Fine you can go too." Chef says to her.

…

Courtney and Chris look up the twenty feet or so until they got to ground level.

"Gain how in tarnations did they get all this stuff set up!" Courtney screams out annoyed.

They look at each other.

"this all your fault." She says blaming him.

'And you, bastard once I get up there your going to get it." Courtney says giving a threat to Kevin.

"oh, you have to get up here, first. I am sure you did not see this being game five did you?" He says as he presses his index finger on the palm of his hand causing a painting to drop into the hole with them.

"Darn I missed." He says as it shatters on the floor.

"Chris how many Psychopaths who want to kill us have appeared on this show?" Courtney asks.

"I lost count.' He says to her.

"You lost count."

….

Confession Cam (Sort of.)

Courtney: He should beef up his security it is so easy to get into here.

….

Beth and Duncan have made it to the outskirts of Christopia. Duncan is torn up from the pig running.

"We made it." She says.

"I am not riding that thing back." Duncan tells her.

"We get the train and head back." Beth instructs him.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Don't get your hair in a knot." Duncan tells her leading the way to the train.

Else where Izzy and N-Izzy are fighting both do the back flips and Arial combat seen in fight movies, with spinning kicks, and the blocking of punches. Bridgette is looking at the hole in the neck of U-Bridgette that opens up when she punches.

"that is very disturbing." She says getting hit in the face.

The Trents are punching each other senseless. E-Trent gets on top and begins to pound him. While Trent kicks him off soon after and gets a hard hit at the face.

"We are too evenly matched." Trent says to them.

"Stop!" Izzy screams out.

"Who are you people really." She says.

"Well you see, we are Izzy, Trent and Bridgette but. We are not you we just look like you, talk like you except for Bridgette who talks through a hole in her mouth. We even share some of the same habits. We are your counter parts but in a deep reality have no relation to you what so ever." N-Izzy says to them.

"So why are we fighting?" Bridgette asks.

"Don't know I just have a deep unexplained hate for Trent and they have the same for you two." E-Trent says as they sit down, before they begin to fight again.

….

Confession Cam

Izzy: I don't hate her. But she hits me and they will never bring me down!

Bridgette: So creepy oh so very creepy.

Trent: What is wrong with them and they look so much like us.

….

Courtney and Chris look around seeing nothing that they can use.

"Next season is so in jeopardy with all of these lawsuits that are to be coming." Chris says worried.

"And I will add this too my existing law suits." Courtney yells at him.

"So what are you do doing, going to kill each other? If so fine be my entertainment. It seems those three have failed." He tells them looking down from above.

"So what's your story? Why are you helping out Damien?" He is asked by the host of the show

"I am not helping him. I just like torment people like he does, so our goals just happen to be intertwined with each other and this is going all over television." He says to him.

"I took charge of game five since he is more unstable to me, you would either be dead already or already done." Kevin says to them dropping some more stuff on them hitting Courtney on the head but this does not knock her out it causes some bleeding to occur however.

….

Beth and Duncan are aboard the train.

"So you have any idea how to start this thing?" Beth asks him.

"Not a clue." Duncan says to her as they look around for a way to start it.

"Uh how about this!" He says pulling a lever and the train begins to move.

….

Confession Cam

Beth: This is so cool, I am really in control of a train.

….

All six of them lie in a beaten state breathing hard.

"We are very evenly matched." E-Trent says backing up agent the post of the finish line.

"We should just call it a draw like the race." Trent says.

"We did enough with this beating." N-Izzy says.

"We will battle again." Izzy tells her counter part with a wide smile.

"Don't wide smile me. Its still going to be bye-bye for your friends. Some likely already fell into the trap of game five." N-Izzy says to them.

"What do you mean?" Bridgette asks her.

"I mean the no escape game five which is like a pit that was used to watch two men fight each other to the death with no escape.

"It hurts to move." Trent says the others all nod in agreement.

…...

Beth and Duncan arrive and the others board, Chef takes over as the conductor much to Beth's dismay and they head back to Christopia.

…

Chris looks at him after helping Courtney stop her bleeding.

"Why was Damien driving?" He asks him.

"Oh he thought it be fun so I let him. He as much to learn though in driving." Kevin says to him spitting at them from above but missing as they dodged.

The door in the above room opens.

"We got you!" A voice can be head then a shadow can be seen as it gets bigger and bigger.

"Owen!" The two scream as he falls on top of them.

"Thanks for softening my landing guys." He says to them.

"Not a problem." Courtney says to him

"Would you get off me?" Chris asks him. Owen does and explains what happened.

"So you, DJ, Beth, Duncan, Eva, Chef, Harold, Noah, Tyler and Cody are here. While Gwen, Geoff, Heather, Justin, and the copy twins are going to Izzy, Trent and Bridgette while the other keep a watch out.

"That's pretty much it." Owen says to them.

"You can't escape from the Harold!" Harold says jumping to the stairs. Tyler looks and jumps himself but hits his chin agents the first stair case falling to the ground.

"And here I thought sports where not my forte." Noah says, he is then lifted by Eva and tossed onto the stair case.

"What your tossing me trash? That's not very nice of you." Kevin says kicking Noah in the face. Eva then jumps across and Kevin gets to the top stair before pressing his fingers together causing the stair case to become a ramp and they all slide down.

"I got an idea!" Noah says.

"Every one come down here!" He says as the rest of them take the plunge as well.

"So What's your plan?" Chef asks him.

"We are going to make a human chain. Owen will be the base and last to get out because of his weight. Then after Owen we will have Chef, then DJ, then Eva, then Duncan, then Chris, then Tyler, then Courtney then Harold, then me, then Cody, then Beth." He says as they all follow the instructions struggling to stay still.

'Beth grab that handle of the knife." He says to her and she does.

"Now stay sill." Courtney climes up first grabbing Kevin punching him, he hits her back and Duncan gets up to protect her but is pushed down by Courtney knocking down the chain of people.

"This is my fight."

….

Confession Cam (Sort of)

Eva: I saw such a fire in her eyes I like that.

Duncan: Man that was nasty but oh so hot!

….

Geoff is holding Bridgette up.

"You okay smuggams?" He asks her.

"Yes I am my Geoffy-poo." She says rubbing her nose like a puppy into him. Justin grabs both Izzy and Trent putting them over his shoulders.

"Trent your okay right?" Gwen asks him.

"Ever been better." He says to her smiling while.

"What about them?" Sadie asks.

"Just leave them for now, I'll fetch them latter perhaps." Justin tells him.

"Okay hot one!" Sadie says to him.

…..

Courtney and Kevin continue their brawl.

"this is going no…" Kevin says as Courtney grabs his head and puckers her lips as she appears to be getting ready to kiss him.

"Come here bad boy." She says as just before she kisses him she kicks him in the balls causing him to fall over, she then takes the gloves and as the bottom floor move up.

"We win this game five." She says to him.

"Remind me not to mess with her.' DJ says to Duncan

"Will do man." He says back to DJ.

"Looks like we lose." Kevin says opening the door to the room grabbing Damien.

"Put me down!" The runt demands.

'Not a chance we are getting out of here. We lost plain and simple" Jumping across the room to the door that was busted open.

"Next time we meet. We will not lose." Kevin says walking away from them only turning his head to speak those words. Then he presses a hidden button outside the building causing a wall to be put in place of the door.

Walking away, Kevin keeps Damien in his grip. They get to U-Bridgette, N-Izzy, and E-Trent.

"Get up." Kevin tells them.

"What happened?" E-Trent asks getting to his feet.

"We lost. They all escaped. Damien here is upset at the fact we are retreating." Kevin says as the three get up and follow him back to the bus.

(Thinking to himself.)

"Courtney? So that's her name. She got quite the kick." Kevin ponders off driving away.

…

They all have gathered up.

The wounds of the injured had been treated, they all sit quietly.

"so what do we do now?" Justin asks.

"Don't know." DJ responds to him.

"You guys get a bite to eat." Chris tells them has food is served to them.

"I think he planned on losing." Courtney says to them.

"He put that knife there. And Could have easily killed us." She adds to it looking down clinching her fist.

Gwen talks to Trent.

"I am so glad your okay." She says to him.

"Thanks Gwen. You hear my songs?" He says to her.

"Of course. Those are the best parts of the episodes." She says to him.

"Then do you mind another?" Trent asks her

"Not at all."

"I saw only darkness. Desperate for despair.

I knew not a soul that walked in Hades' realm.

Not a token to give the guard, left to wonder loveless and lost.

I then saw a fading light, one I chased to no avail. But the light now shines brighter then the sun. I walk to it holding it close." He sings holding Gwen's hand.

"That was so sweet." She says kissing him.

Geoff and Bridgette are making out.

"Will you two cut that out?" Leshawana asks them a little ticked off by it.

But they do not hear her and continue their make out session.

Izzy talks with Sadie, Katie, Noah, and Owen.

"Noah your much more athletic then you appear if you did that." She says to him.

"Sports are not my forte." He says to him with a smile on his face.

"Izzy I am so glad your alright." Sadie says

"I am even more glad." Katie says to her.

"No I am!" The two BFFFL argue about who is more glad that Izzy is okay.

The food comes out.

….

Confession Cam

Leshawana: Some stuff just does not change that gunk still looks the same.

Beth: In a way being eliminated first was a blessing since I don't have to eat that stuff any more. But now it seems I am going to have too.

….

Several hours latter they all gathered into the theater. Chris as two awards ready.

"Since only three of you remain and voting any of your off right now would end in a draw. I have decided who is going home. Nothing agents this person but she did destroy part of Christopia when I said not to. In this reason Izzy is the one who is being eliminated." Chris says to them as Izzy laughs.

"Okay, that's cool. Bitter but I am fine with it." She says doing a back flip into the losers section.

"Sorry Iz." Owen says to her.

"Its cool Big O. Now time to decide who to cheer for." She says looking at Bridgette and Trent who get the awards.

"The final two Bridgette vs. Trent! Who will come out on top?" Chris asks

"See you next time on TOTAL DRAMA MIDWAY!" Chris shouts out as the camera fades to black.

…...

The Crazy Izzy as been eliminated

Elimination chart

Beth, Harold, Sadie, Cody, Justin, Lindsey, Noah, Owen, Katie, Geoff and Leshawana, Tyler, Courtney, Gwen, Ezekiel, Eva, Heather, DJ, Justin (Again), Duncan (And Courtney* again), Izzy.

Final two- Bridgette and Trent.

* She is counted with him do to the circumstances.

Izzy born October 31st 1991 age 18.

She was born to a well to do family with a crazy side. She was smart but too crazy to really use who wits to the fullest. She often will do stuff that makes no sense what so ever because of this but then at other times do stuff in such a manner that seems to be planned out weeks ahead of time. In the past she has gained testing for many mental disorders though she as normal social skills her personality disorders seem to be endless. On the show she as some good friends and many mixed relationships. She is good with everyone but Heather and Justin and at times they can be upset with her for her craziness.

This one was tough because Izzy is my favorite character on the show. Originally she was to be eliminated 6th. However I could not have 1 girl and 4 boys in the final five. If that where to happen DJ should have had to be the one eliminated 8th instead of Eva. And Eva was not taking me any where and I already eliminated her anyhow. If she did stay she would have been 4th along with Duncan and Courtney* in a double elimination (Triple if you count Courtney with them

…..

The final two is Bridgette and Trent. Who will win?

What teams you for Team Trent? Or Team Bridgette?

Chapter 78 will of course star the final 2. Remember this takes place between seasons of TDI and TDA so the ending may include that fact.

Please comment, and hope to update soon so I can get this done with (Issues and laziness I am like 5 months behind schedule.)

Also of course its obvious of what's going to happen. Though I did toss up a death in my head for quite awhile but could not bear it because that would mean I would have to do at least two devotion chapters to that character.


	78. Chapter 78 Total Drama Duet

Total Drama Midway

(Rated T for Teen.

Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama all rights belong to its owners.

Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best.

All other bases such as songs, movie titles, ect belong to their respective Owners and please check them out they are pretty good.

The Final Two is here! Trent vs. Bridgette

Its been a while since I posted a chapter thanks to College (Taking summer classes to speed up the credits). And I was debating on what the challenge to be and I decided to make it in celebration of TDWT a musical challenge (Spoiler!)!

And I had to get back to basics been way too dark lately geez. If (big if) I do another Total Drama fic I'll try and be less Dark but its how I am sometimes near climaxes I like the sad, dark story and it just came to paper for me.

If I do 16 originals would return, Alejandro, and Sierra would be added along with four new contestants. (These may be personally made, my own extensions on characters in the show that were not given roles as contestants, or posted ones from people who allow me to use their character.) and if a do and again big if It will be slow in updates do to school coming first in my priorities, followed by this and a million other things.

* * *

Chapter 78: Total Drama Duet

Chris stands in the secrete film lot.

"Last time on TDM, well we kind of been taken over by Heathers Psychotic little brother Damien, he, Kevin, N-Izzy, U-Bridgette, and E-Trent, tried to lay waist to the losers of the time but in the end the combined efforts of Me saved the day and added Izzy to the almost complete list of losers after she destroyed with her float part of my beautiful city skyline! Which now as us here at the final two! Who will win Bridgette the kind down to Earth Surfer Chick who makes out with Geoff when they are near about 26 hours 8 days a weak. Or Trent the soft spoken Music boy who is obsessed with a goth girl named Gwen, Find out tonight on Total Drama Midway!.

Bridgette and Trent are in the cafeteria they sit across from each other as the ones who had been eliminated enter. They take their seat at the losers table, Gwen waives to Trent and Geoff blows a kiss to Bridgette who does the same back to them.

"Thank you Geoff." She says as she blows a kiss to him.

"I wonder what their challenge will be I hope its something destructive." Izzy says looking at Owen.

"Yeah like volcano chocolate cake." The big one says in response as a bell is heard

"Dinner time!" Owen screams out as Chris walks in dressed like a member of RENT.

"Not exactly Owen." Chris says as Chef pops up.

"Oh he said. O-W-E-N your W-R-O-N-G." Chef sings in a musical tone

"Today's challenge."

"Will, will, will, will, will!" Chef adds extending the production of 'will' each time

"be based on famous Musicals such ones such as Annie, The sound of music, and Grease of course you'll put your own spin or else we can be sued for copy right."

"Copy right, if you plagiaries we can be sued. Sued will not be good." Chef sings out

"So each of you will have to decide on a really cool outfit, and you must perform a spectacle for me and Chris. Since there are 20 losers each of you may use them for your purposes and you can only select one the rest will be randomly put so be careful.

...

Confession Cam

Trent: Gwen.

Bridgette: Do I selected Geoff? With him I am at a disadvantage since this is most defiantly not his thing. Do I choose Gwen to knock him off his game I don't think she'll lose on purpose. What If I choose second then its Geoff vs. twenty others! I mean Eighteen.

Chef: They do not pay me enough to be doing this. This better get me to those pearly gates when I die.

...

Chris looks at them.

"Trent who do you choose?" Chris asks him.

"I choose Gwen." He says in a confident voice as the attention then falls on Bridgette.

"Bridgette who do you choose?" Chris asks her looking at the surfer chick Geoff acts like a little kid trying to draw attention to himself.

"I choose Ge, no Ju, no uhm."

"Just pick one of us already!" Eva says angrily at her.

"Geoff." She says with uncertainty.

"Uhm. Did you almost choose Justin? Could there be an end in site for Bridgette and Geoff? I smell a musical." Chris asks her singing aloud the last part.

"Going to Bridgette will be; Heather, Lindsey, Eva, Leshawana, Izzy, Cody, Owen, Justin, and Duncan.

"To Trent; Sadie, Katie, Courtney, Beth , Ezekiel, Tyler, Harold, DJ, and Noah." Chris says announcing the musical teams.

"You all will have 1 day to prepare everything so be ready to give a show tomorrow and to have a winner crowned winner of TDM."

* * *

Team Bridgette

"Uhm do any of you have any experiences with musicals?" She asks looking at them they all scratch their heads.

"I'm doomed." Bridgette says to herself

...

Confession Cam

Izzy: I plan on acting as Maria in The Sound of Music after TDA is done. So if she asked then I would. But that's not possible unless she as a time machine ooh a time machine Izzy must find out what it could be! Time to investigate.

...

"Don't worry Bridgette my hotness is an automatic two thumbs up." Justin says ripping off his shirt Eva looks at him.

"Do that again and I'll smash your head into a million little pieces." Eva threatens him crushing the plastic on the empty seat next to where she stands.

"Chill out, there is plenty of me to go around." Justin says moving his pecks.

"Yo Bridgette, are you worried that I would ruin your chances to win?" Geoff asks her.

"No." She says still uncertain about choosing him

"She is just crushing on the hotness that is moi. That's French for me. And I think Justin is universal for hotness" Justin says.

"Really, OMG. Moi, Moi, Moi! Justin, Justin, Justin." Lindsey says looking at a mirror.

"DOOOMED!" Bridgette shouts out.

"Sorry what was that?" They all say in simultaneously. Looking at her mindlessly.

"At this rate, a ghost would beat me." She says to herself.

"Ghost wear?" Lindsey asks

"Ooh, I am a ghost and I am here to haunt you!" Izzy says putting a sheet over her making ghost like movements near Lindsey.

"I'm not falling for that." She says turning around seeing Izzy sitting in front of her.

"Falling for what?" Izzy asks her as they all look at the sheet which is still standing and moving.

"Ahahaha!" The group but Izzy scream in terror looking at the floating sheet.

"Hehe." She laughs removing the sheet reveling a coat hanger.

"How did she?" Leshawana asks them.

"Why did she?" Cody asks in a response.

"Who cares, but it gave me an idea." Duncan tells them.

'Thank goodness. Someone who as an idea." She tells herself waiting to here it.

"My mom made me watch it one time with her, it was kind of boring and I fell a sleep about 5 minutes in. (He is buffered out). We should base our performance off that, and since I gave the suggestion I should not have to sing." Duncan proclaims

...

Confession Cam

Random intern 47: I was told that you can't know the choices until the next episode when they are acted out sorry.

...

* * *

Team Trent.

"Well Trent?" DJ asks wondering what the group's musical will be based on.

"How many of you are into musicals?" He starts with asking.

"ME!, ME!." Sadie says.

"Me too!" Katie responds to them.

'Big girls don't cry! Big Girls Don't cry." Katie sings.

"You calling me big, how dare you!" Sadie says in anger slapping Katie.

"What was that for!" Katie asks hitting her back.

"For calling me fat!" Sadie says to her.

"Well I am the prettier one." Katie says as they get into a full cat fight.

"Anyone else?" Trent asks looking for a show of hands.

"I do. I love Musicals, next to winning a crushing lawsuit agents all my enemies and trust me I have allot of them. Singing on TV, in a musical on theater is me favorite thing in the world." Courtney says to Trent.

"Much more then what I got." Gwen says in response.

'Good. Courtney will help plan it out and of course I will play the main role, with Gwen as the main female."

"Fair enough. So long I get a solo." Courtney says to them.

"Musical?" Trent asks her. She tells them quietly.

...

Confession Cam

Trent: Things are going pretty well, out side of the twins fighting it out. I think I have a good chance to win this

Gwen: A musical is not my forte but I will play along to help Trent win.

...

Chris and Chef are getting packed up.

"After the winner is crowned we leave for the studio, for Total Drama Action they will get two days off as promised, and we plan on are expensive million dollar vacation." Chris tells Chef.

"A million dollars? Like the amount the winner in TDA gets?" Chef asks him.

"Yep." The host says in response. The two share a laugh at the thought.

* * *

The two teams having selected their idea gather in the theater room. Chris dressed in an Hawaiian shirt, and tacky shorts.

"You each will get some time to use some phobic to make the customs, and write you musicals, your topics have been turned into Fanny, allowing me and Chef to be surprised on the showings. So get ready and oh It wouldn't be fun if sabotage was part of the game. So to make it more interesting we will allow you to do so to each other for five minutes every hour once the bell rings you will start, and once it rings again five minutes later you will stop. Any questions."

"Uhm. How can we get done if our work is just destroyed." Bridgette asks.

"You destroy his work too." Chris says to her.

"You do want to win. Don't you Bridgette. After all you choose me so confidently." Geoff says upset about the whole selection process. Katie and Sadie are in the back ground still fighting each other.

The teams separate into their parts.

* * *

Team Bridgette

"Okay. Uhm I think we should make a team. To ruin Trent's Chances." She says looking at them.

"Well then do it surfer girl." Eva says looking at her.

"Uhm I was hoping you would." She says looking at Eva.

...

Confession Cam

Bridgette: If I could get her to do this job, I'd have a much better chance of winning. She is unstoppable when she wants to be.

...

"I'll do it so long I don't have to play much of a part in this stupid musical." Eva says lifting some weights.

"I hear you." Duncan says to her.

"Well, I guess I'll get started with the script." Leshawana says to them.

"I'll write the script." Geoff voices out looking at Bridgette.

...

Confession Cam

Duncan: Looks like there is a puddle on their patch of sunshine. I for one am glad it was driving me nuts. Oh kissy, kissy, kissy. *throws up* See what I mean its absolutely horrific. They kissed for two days waiting for this challenge to come. Two days. That's why I like Courtney the girl is unpredictable. She'll hug you one moment and kick you the next with rage. Its hot actually. I love a girl with attitude.

...

* * *

Team Trent

Trent, and Gwen have some face time.

"So your trusting her to come up with a script." Gwen says.

"She is the most likely out of us to come up with one for something like this. I may write songs but I don't write musicals. And those two aren't much help anyway." Trent says as Sadie and Katie continue to cat fight.

"Which one of you want to destroy Bridgette's chances!" Gwen shouts out.

"I'll do it!" Tyler says sprinting off.

...

Confession Cam

Tyler: I have the legs of an Olympic athlete, they say its what gives me my sport prowls.

...

Cuts to a commercial

"Total Drama is brought to you Rubber ducky inc."

"QUACK!" a voice is heard in the back ground as several hundred rubber ducks are shown.

"Call now and get all these rubber ducks for only the four fourths the price for one times the number here."

"I want these." Izzy says dialing the number.

"Wait was I doing something?" She asks herself.

Tyler barges in.

"I am here to destroy your work!" He screams she turns around.

"Shh, I am on the phone." She says to him.

"Oh sorry." he says lightly

"Yeah I'd like three orders." She says to them.

"Address is Christopia. Somewhere in Canada, on earth. it's the feature place for TDM. I saw your commercial and want to make a rubber duck army to sing show tones. Ooh and drop them off by air by tomorrow night! Yeah! I'll pay you in a week." Izzy says to a person on the other line.

"Credit card number is (Says her mothers)." She hangs up moments latter. The commercial still going.

"You must be 18 or older to call." It finishes.

"I am sorry Tyler what were you saying?" She asks him having got off the phone.

"I a going to destroy your work."

'Really cool! We sent Eva to destroy yours personally I rather do that since it plays more fun games. But I accept my role whatever that may be. Unless." Izzy says to him.

"Unless what?" He asks her.

"Unless my role is boring then I'll accept it but spice it up very much so."

"Oh and Tyler." She says looking at him with a serious voice.

"Bridgette as a time machine." She says to him, he looks at her odd eyed and continues to do his job.

* * *

Geoff sits in a room, he opens up a script book he begins to write the plot of the play and then decides to give him and Bridgette main roles while giving a minor role to several others so he can have the focus.

...

Confession Cam

Geoff: How can she be so mistrusting of me. Really.

...

Noah sits with Ezekiel, and Harold each of them sorting out some clothing.

"Kind of unfair eh. We've been eliminated we should get time off." Ezekiel says to the other two.

"I agree. Even those working on the Star Trek Enterprise got time off every now and then. And especially when it was not an any of your business situation." Harold says to them.

"Fascinating." Noah says with a role of his eyes walking away from them.

Beth comes up to them.

"Hey guys can you past the red polyester cloth?" She asks them, the red sheet is handed to her.

"How can you tell its polyester eh?" Ezekiel asks the farm girl.

"I may not look it but I can tell what fabric is what though its not 100% polyester it as some other but its mostly polyester. Like how Noah's sweater is made of wool, sheep wool to be exact." She states to him.

"I could listen to this all day." Noah says sarcastically continuing on his way.

...

Confession Cam

Beth: I have quite an eye for clothing, can't you tell by my stylish wardrobe. Noah just doesn't understand

...

* * *

Team Bridgette

"That should be me out there." Heather says to herself. Justin walks by and sees her.

"You should just let it go, you lost like I did let them have the spot light for a change." Justin says to her.

"I know I lost, I should still be there. Why was it that only you returned!" Heather asks him.

"Well, I returned by chance any one of us who left before Noah could have been brought back.

Bridgette is seen running by entering the room Izzy is in.

"Izzy, Did Tyler just walk out by here."

"Relax he will not do anything he said he was going to distribute all our work. So he'll be helping us out." Izzy says standing on her head.

"I am doomed."

"Now off I go I want to pay tag." Izzy says to her

...

Confession Cam

Bridgette: I should have chosen Courtney from the sounds of it she knows what she is doing, and I might of gotten Geoff anyway. And now I am doomed, Eva hates me, Hetaher and Justin are self interested. Izzy is too crazy to rely on constantly. While Trent's team is working like clock work minus those two.

...

Tyler and Eva in a split screen can be seen destroying stuff. Izzy can be seen sneaking around the back ground. She appears behind Trent.

"Tag your it." She says pushing him. Izzy then runs the opposite direction screaming.

"You'll never get me alive!" As she runs off.

The bell rings and all work destruction stops, the three return back to their bases and continue to work for the next 55 minutes continuing the game. After several hours work comes to a halt as they get ready for the next day's musical performances.

...

Confession Cam

Trent: Its almost time. I am going to win this thing.

Bridgette: I can't say I am going to win. But I sure hope I do.

...

Chris appears heading to his mansion of a house in Christopia.

"Who will win the hearts of millions in the first ever Christopia featured musical performances by over worked teens most of which receive no money from me. Find out next time on Total Drama Midway!" Chris says out loud letting the screen fade to black

* * *

For now the musicals are a secrete.

Now originally this was going to be a redo challenge where they have to do similar challenges to all the ones faced. As for the family ones they do the ones of the person who was eliminated (Harold in the first, and Gwen in the second) but I decided agents that since it would have been either too long or too rushed. Both options not my ideal. So I decided to do this Musical based challenge instead. I have already decided on the result and how he/she wins ins very out of the ordinary. But feel free to tell me who you want and think will win.

Bridgette or Trent.


	79. Chapter 79 The Totally Dramusical Finale

Total Drama Midway

(Rated T for Teen.

Warning please do not read if under the age of 13. This fan fiction includes mild cursing and adult content. Again please do not read if under 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama action all rights belong to its owners.

Also please don't be too harsh on my grammar I know it is not the best.

Sorry for the LONG wait and long introduction been really busy with school and stuff lately and studying musicals is kind of boring.

The final two will be decided in this chapter, both will get history summaries according to me, and I will post an alternate ending as well (before the history summaries so I can account for alternative events in the or part of the history).

Just a heads up. Only Bridgette's is based off an actual musical. Trent's was going to be based on Jersey boys but I decided agents that and then could not decide so I decided to give it my own twist. However there may be some custom characters added to help fit all 11 actors/actresses into the slots has the actual musical may not contain enough actual characters and switching them around would be annoying. On the other hand some characters may have been removed because there where too many that I did not want to fill.

Now I will be switching from the musical to actual characters at times so the witch will be represented by (real) or (musical) each representing an obvious but incase anyone can't figure it out. Real= actual characters, while musical=acting characters.

Also each of my versions of the musical using the Total Drama crew will feature at least 2 songs custom made but inspired by the musical.

Team Bridgette- Ghost of the Song - Based on: The Phantom of the Opera

Team Trent- Love Shot.

Example character intro sheet.

(Enter: Contents name- Name of character in my take of the musical- Based on or actual Character name from the musical*)

* If it's a Custom character the last slot is left clean.

I finished most of this chapter (Up to the middle of the second musical) but pressed no when it asked if I'd like to save idiot me.

This was a hard chapter to write considering its based on a musical geez had to watch each of them like 20 times to get everything down never doing this kind of challenge again. The musicals are not good enough to watch 20 times in such a short time span…..

I don't really like this chapter personally but I can't change the challenge (regretfully) and this is all I could come up with after it getting deleted the first time.

…...

Chapter 79: The Totally Dramusical Finale.

Chris is in the secrete film lot.

"They are the strongest of the weak, the bravest of the cowardly, the fought agents each other and now they stood in the end as the final two. Who will win? Bridgette! Or Trent! Who will lose. Well wait no longer and find out tonight on Total Drama Midway.

….

They are in the cafeteria however this one is different is has burgundy walls, and pictures of Chris acting in a theater setting.

"Before you people act. You will have a meal; one fit for royalty, one fit for a clown, one fit for a girl with pigtails, one fit for Jack, and one fit for a board game! The hamburger." Chris says to them.

The all line up to get their burgers, Bridgette getting the only veggie-burger. Bridgette and Trent are first in line followed by Beth and Harold. Beth grabs the mustard and begins to squirt out.

"This mustard is stuck." She says squeezing the bottle.

"Here let me try" Eva says to her grabbing the mustard she squeezes getting some on Beth's burger and shirt.

"Hey now she is Mcbeth." Harold says jokingly.

"I think you mean Macbeth." Lindsey says thinking she is correcting him as one of the lights shatter in the room.

"NO I meant Mcbeth. Mc as in McDonalds. it's a burger joke. Gosh." Harold says to her, she looks at him

"Oh so you did not mean to say Macbeth. I see." She says out loud again this time the left leg on the far end towards the door of the room of the table snaps.

"Don't say that. The name is cursed." Leshawana says to him.

"Say what?" Lindsey asks them.

"They mean don't say Macpeth." Justin says trying to cleverly go around the b. Lindsey looks at him has if he is stupid.

"No, Its Macbeth not Macpeth." Lindsey says to him as the food that had no been taken falls flat on the ground, Hitting Noah in his foot who bumps Owen and he falls all over the burgers.

"Hmmm. Beefy." Owen says.

"Do not say Macbeth. Got it Lindsey." Heather says fed up as she was about to grab her burger before any of this happened. Another light shatters.

"I don't get it." Lindsey says.

"Lets play a game." Trent suggest looking at Lindsey.

"I like games, so what are the rules?" Izzy asks him looking enthusiastic.

"Who ever goes the longest with out saying 'Macbeth' starting after I finish this sentence wins a prize." Trent says to them, Trent's guitar strings are seen breaking off screen.

"You all understand the rules?" He asks to make sure, they all nod.

….

Confession Cam

Lindsey: So I can't say Macbet….. Oops almost said it. I don't get it.

….

Having finished eating wither they had actually done so or not, they went to the dressing rooms to change.

"15 minutes until curtain." Chris says over the intercom.

….

Confession Cam

Duncan: This is lame, its almost enough to make me punch McClain.

Courtney: Isn't this awesome? Finally a challenge I can enjoy even though it has no reward for me that's fine. Its almost enough to make me hug Chris. Almost, if I do its to claim being sexually violated and sue him.

….

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Please put your hands together for team Bridgette!" Chris says has the curtain comes up

(Enter Bridgette has Christian (Christine)

Bridgette dressed in a long blue dress with a white ruffles center on her front.

"I can see what my eyes show me, and I can feel what my heart says!" She sings out loud after finishing the verse un seen clapping can be heard.

(Enter mysterious man)

"Who is there?" She asks no response coming.

"Who is there?" She asks one more time with much more authority behind it and again another clap is heard.

"Bravo, bravo my dear Christian. Well done. You have truly improved since I last heard you play." The mysterious man says still remaining out of site.

"Thanks, but please show yourself." She says again looking around for any signs of the man but no more clapping comes and no more comments spoken to her.

(exit mysterious man, and Christian)

(Real) Exiting Bridgette, walks passed Heather who is in a vibrant blue dress, that extends outward like a Victorian dress.

"Don't mess up okay Heather."

"I would not dare, I want to see Gwen cry when I beat her. All be indirectly. But never the less. Toddles" She says before entering the stage.

On the other side Owen is helping Geoff squeeze into some tights.

"I'll show he to Stutter when choosing me" Geoff says with rage in his eyes.

….

Confession Cam

Geoff: You saw her 'I choose Ge, no Ju, no uhm' bull that's what it is completely bull I'd choose her in a heart beat.

Owen: I think Geoff is mad, maybe he needs a hug. Owen says as he hears knocking. From the outside. "Owen hey Owen I have a secrete to tell you." Izzy says to him from out side the confessional before bargaining in.

Owen: Izzy, I could have been going number two!

Izzy: You better not this is not a bathroom this year. Oh and Bridgette has a time machine.

Owen: Oh my really?

Izzy: Yeah!

Owen: Wait did you at least ask her if she does?

Izzy: I thought about it. But I will when I get the chance.

(Flash back to the night before.)

Bridgette is seen running by entering the room Izzy is in.

"Izzy, Did Tyler just walk out by here."

"_Ah perfect timing time to get time traveling into the future _(into the future is thought up has if she is singing)_! Or the past because if the future had not been decided yet then how can we unless it is, ooh. Damn I hate spoilers though. But how can we travel into the past if there is no time machine to travel into in the past? Ooh tricky much more reason to ask her. Oh she asked me a question uhm what did he say something about destr or distributing! Yeah he was going to distribute all out work. Or was that just Mr. Quacks?"_

"Relax he will not do anything he said he was going to distribute all our work. So he'll be helping us out" Izzy says standing on her head.

"_Should I ask her about the time machine now? If I do I can find out much more of what happen."_

"I am doomed."

"Now off I go I want to pay tag." Izzy says to her

(End flash back)

Izzy: Bye Owen!

Owen: If it is a phone booth count me out I failed my attentions for the last time traveling phone booth.

….

(Musical) (Enter Heather has Lyra Sorellia - La Sorellia - and Geoff has Rally - Raoul)

"I should be the next head of the opera."

"Your not has talented has her. She has the looks, the voice, the soul in her song. She is the sparkle of the song!" He begins to sing.

"You think she will be the lead? Ha it will be me but the women I am talking about is Charlotte that twit who we can all agree sings without soul. I do a soul full of anger and vengeance for agents all those who have been giving larger roles then me in anything of live!" She says loudly and with rage truly meaning those words.

"Your one spicy jalapeño."

"A bit to spicy for you love." Heather says has Bridgette walks back on to the stage.

(Enter Bridgette has Christian)

'You guys, there is a Ghost of the Song." Bridgette says beginning to sing

"You must be loosing it, you can't truly believe in ghost" Heather adds to it begging further.

"It's a story of olden times, a phantom that haunts this opera house." Geoff sings to the ladies, as Bridgette takes a deep breath..

"In my slumber he sang to me. I my dreams he came. His voice called my name and called to me and he sang Christian, Christian oh my be mine, Christian!" She sings to them.

"Your obviously zany. A loose canon at that. Your head is not screwed on right, Ghost are not real" Heather sings.

"Oh poor Christian" Geoff adds.

"Do I dream again to find out the phantom is only in my head?" She sings, has a voice is heard.

"Sing again with me. In our duet of fates. My power over you grows stronger yet. And no matter how much you turn your cheek you know that the phantom is right here inside your head!" A mans voice can be heard singing he makes his appearance.

"The Phantom strikes again" Bridgette sings the song coming to an end and the cast exits stage left.

(Exit: all)

(Real)

Cody is seen getting dressed along with Duncan and Owen.

(Enter: Duncan as Darrin- Debienne, Cody as Joey - Joseph, Owen as Frank- Firimin)

Duncan is dressed like a man who had seen better days he is putting up some decorations.

"You know there is a ghost around these parts." Cody says to them, Owen looks a bit freaked has Duncan gives off a smile.

"Makes me happy that this will be my very last play here at the Opera House" he says out loud with Owen shaking his head in disagreement before squinting his eyes looking at some cue cards held up by Izzy.

"A Ghost…. Would spell doom for me has I am going to be the head manager after this play. But maybe the ghost is just a dead man who traveled in time with Bridgette.

"What?" Cody asks in response to this Bridgette pulls Izzy off in the back ground entering the stage.

….

Confession Cam

Bridgette: A time machine? What the Frank is that girl making him say and why is she holding cue cards?

….

(Enter Bridgette)

"A Ghost?" She asks them wondering if the voice in her head is the same as the ghost that she hears.

"Yes, yes now go along you have to practice." Cody says to her with the three boys exiting

(Exit Duncan, Cody, and Owen.)

(Real)

"Only one thing left for me to do." Duncan says with a sigh of relief has Izzy, Leshawana, Eva, Heather, and Lindsey enter the stage.

(musical)

(Enter: Lindsey has Charlotte- Carlotta, Eva has Madam Gretchen- Madam Giry, Hetaher has Heather has Lyra Sorellia - La Sorellia, Izzy has Maudie, and Leshawana has Maggy- Meg)

They are all seated with Bridgette in some desk with Eva the one exception she stands in the front with a lecture stick so its called but in reality it was much more barbaric used to "whip" people into shape when they do not listen.

"Charlotte your up." She says has Lindsey gets up to the front of the class.

"My heart is yours, just grab it from me and I'll be yours for life my love." Lindsey sings before a mysterious voice is heard again.

"Sing with soul or your throat will swell with croaking frogs." The voice says has Lindsey continues to sing the sight of her is then blocked by Eva who fits some toy frogs in her mouth.

"Hey that one looks like Beth, and I am drooling all over it like I do for Hamburgers and that make some think of mc….." She says very sluggishly her mouth stuffed with toy frogs her mouth covered by Eva.

"Don't say that you twit." She says with Lindsey coughing up the frogs.

"I hear the phantom is the spirit of an ugly, ugly man." Izzy says to Bridgette.

….

Confession Cam

Phantom: You call this ugly.

- He takes off his mask reveling himself to be Justin with pictures being taken from him he is then hit in the face with a falling object causing it to swell up

Justin: Oh so ugly now, so ugly. I can't show my face like this to the public I just can't

….

"The Ghost he's back!" Bridgette says in surprise.

"Is he nice, and did you pick him up with your time machine and the result of the fast motion from past to future with out him existing caused him to super accelerate in aging and die on the spot?" Izzy asks her with a confused look Bridgette tries to break the final song of the play.

"The ghost is back and please show yourself."

(Enter the rest of the cast for team Bridgette that are not currently on the field.)

'The ghost, is here? Oh my my dream!" Owen sings.

"The ghost is here, oh my I quit." Duncan says walking off but not fully off has the ghost makes his way to the stage.

"Me and Christian will be a duet in the next play not her and Rally." He sings.

"Its I won taught her everything she needs to know and lets just say this my deer friends it is I who should have her for she is mine."

"Could you be the one my father sent to me?" Bridgette sings with Justin grabbing her hands.

"Frogs in my throat." Lindsey sings

"Time on my side." Izzy sings

"Please let me be the lead I am far more talented then any of these fools." Heather sings

"I told you so." Cody sings.

"I don't give a damn." Eva sings walking off to join Duncan.

"Wow she is picky and I live with her." Leshawana sings

"I am screwed." Owen sings.

'I had quit." Duncan sings.

"You will be mine. Oh in our Duet of fates." Justin sings has Geoff walks up to them dressed in a suit of armor.

….

Confession Cam

Bridgette: Really?

….

"Stop right there you fiend." He says taking a plastic sword hitting the phantom which the stab is show by Justin holding the sword between his left arm and his body his mask falsl off reveling his swollen face.

"Wow good acting." Bridgette says under her voice.

'Its not acting I was hit with something in the confessional." he say to her looking at Geoff who I sat a lost of words.

"I am too ugly to be in the presence of anyone right now. Go take her." He says to Geoff who takes her hand.

"The end I guess." Bridgette says with the curtain dropping on them.

….

Team Trent's play. "Love of Jane"

(Enter Tret as John, and Gwen as Jane)

The musical starts in a dark ally with Trent dressed in black leather pants and jacket, Gwen is in a denim pants and leather jacket, her hair has it normally is.

"You can't deny the fact." Trent says snapping his fingers.

"You really have to stop doing that." Gwen says in response to him.

"You can't deny that fact. That you are mine." Trent says moving his finger down her neck.

"I am a free women. I belong to nobody." Gwen sings to him giving a shack to her hips walking off with her right hand in the air and left on her hip stopping.

"You can't deny the fact. That you are mine my sweet Jane." Trent sings to her drawing a J&J for ever in a heart on the wall.

"I'm a rebellious girl. Society can't tell me what to do, I choose what I do and I choose who I belong to and that's not you sweetie its not no body." She says to him.

"You can't deny the fact. Jane just accept that your mine." Trent says to her has two faces come in

(Enter Harold has Officer Mark and Tyler has officer Terry) They are in regular Canadian Mounties uniform Harold holds out a flash light shining it onto the two who run off.

(Exit Trent and Gwen)

"What's with kids these days I just wanted to return his car keys." Tyler says holding up those toy keys that babies have.

Confession Cam

Tyler: What I had to strap for key chains and well Chef and Chris would not lend me any others.

"I can't tell you that Terry but I can tell you that they are up to no good, and well I can't say for sure but he might be up to something wrong like that boy down the latch." Harold says taking his hat and bending it downwards to cover his face

"Come on, we can't stand in this ally way all night Mark, lets get going we still have two more hours of our patrol." Tyler says with the two exiting off stage their flash lights shining.

(Real life)

"Come on people we have to get the next scene started!" Courtney screams out.

Nudging Gwen, Trent turns to her and whispers.

"I am they one trying to win this thing and yet she is the one getting all worked up over nothing." Gwen nods in agreement has DJ, Beth, Courtney, and Sadie all make their way to the stage.

(Play)

(Enter DJ as Germane, Beth as Kana, Courtney as Sarah, and Sadie as Loraine.)

DJ is in a orange jump suit that bears the symbol RN with paint stains all over himself, Beth is in a sundress sitting at a stage set table sipping some of a drink, Courtney is in a white blouse with a yellow flower over her left breast and a medium blue skirt with vertical ridges along the sides and open toy candy blue heels that are closed on her foot with an adjustable strap, Sadie is in her normal clothing but she has a scarf on around her neck. The back ground is a room with dripping red paint.

"There I am done." He says wiping the sweat off his forehead with his arm's suit sleeve.

"That is nice but your still being black mailed so I'll get started with the bathrooms you have to do our pluming to Hannah had some Mexican food yesterday and those beans played a nasty toot." Courtney says reading a book.

"She can't hold her beans like she use to." Sadie says shaking her head.

"Not the words I thought would come out of a lady's mouth." DJ says heading off the stage

(Exit DJ.)

"Wow Sarah I can't believe your black mailing him." Beth is able to get out before a cued cell phone call gets the girls out of the building.

(Exit Courtney, Beth, and Sadie)

DJ comes back onto the set and begins to search around the set finding a note.

"Dear Germane you probably planned on getting us out by using Hannah's cell phone that I planted into your bag and getting us to meet her but I already knew you would do this to find what I am black mailing you with. Now don't worry I will not kill you like I did her because I can't black mail a dead man now finish your work and return this letter to its rightful position and all will be fine." He reads out loud the note had been typed and he is unable to tell who wrote it.

(exit DJ)

The set changes to just outside the building the night before Katie in her normal outfit just with a scarf walks in with Courtney dressed like in the last scene but with a green shirt on and a red blouse. Trent and Gwen also appear in the back ground.

(Enter Katie as Hannah, Courtney as Sarah, Gwen as Jane and Trent as John)

"You feeling better Hannah?" She asks her Katie nods and replies.

"Yeah much, guess the food did not agree with me."

"That is too bad but I need you for something." She says

"Yeah what?" She asks being led away she soon feels Courtney's hand move over her mouth.

"Be quiet and still you can't make a noise or else it will be ruined you got that." Courtney whispers into her ear stabbing her trough the neck before stabbing the heart an puncturing the lungs though the girl had been dead after the first stab which was placed in the T zone severing the connection from the brain to the body with one last grunt and tear the body falls limp and is hidden behind some shrubs the weapon used to conduct the murder was a paint brush that had its wooden end sharpened on the paint brush was the logo RN. In the bushes blood begins to pool around the body.

(Exit Courtney)

Gwen and Trent make their way to the body and see the girl motionless.

"I can't fathom what I see." Gwen says her mouth covered by her hands

"Who could do such a crime?" Gwen asks Trent who just shrugged.

(Exit Gwen and Trent)

(Back to actual musical time)

(Enter: Harold as officer Mark, Tyler as officer Terry, and Ezekiel as officer Shane)

"Shane, you'd been rather busy lately, well I guess it should be expected after all." Harold says to him

"I am just one man." Ezekiel says with a guitar sounding in the back ground.

"I do just to much, and all for what? I have no fill about crime fighting anymore ready to hang up my hat."

"Now listen here Shane. Nobody ever got anything done by hanging up their hats." Harold sings back covering his eyes with the hat.

"I can't believe you will just quit well pathetic is what I say." Tyler sings, a phone call interrupts them

"We'll be right there." Harold says

(Real life)

In response to the phone call they had left allowing for the next scene to be set up in this scene is the scene of the Hannah's murder Gwen, Trent and Courtney all gather around the area with a shocked look on their face Courtney has blood on her hands shaking the still body which makes grunting noises from the shaking.

(Play)

(Enter Gwen, Trent, and Courtney, as well as the body of Katie)

Confession Cam

Katie: She shakes really hard.

Sadie: Yeah she does. That is why you have the roll of dead Hannah.

Kati: Am I still mad at you?

Sadie: OH yeah about the big girls don't cry thing uhm not sure uh OMG is our friendship in peril?

Katie: Nah lets for get that like we forget most other things like that.

Sadie: Yeah, wait most?

"OH my. Hannah!" Courtney screams out with the other two looking down with some what of a shocked face on despite story wise knowing of the bodies location since the night before.

(Enter Harold, Ezekiel, and Tyler)

'Step back." Harold tells them getting to the scene.

"MY Hannah, we use to play on the slides watching the boys fight over a bal and then we laugh to say stupid boys always so violent." Courtney sings.

"I understand you loss but we must do her justice and bring her killer to jail." Harold sings in response.

"Oh Hannah we use to play patty whack for hours instead of paying attention to our teachers. Always creating more complex clapping patterns and more creative songs that just brought time to go on why did you die."

"What is this it owns to those at RN."

"RN? A painter I had the past weak works for RN." Courtney responds to Gwen

"A paintbrush that belongs to RN, just like how you belong to me." Trent says to Gwen enticing her.

"No I don't. I am bird with no cage, that wild flower that just can't be picked. That single individual so different and rare nothing can own me."

"You're my girl, not prosperity." He says to her she blushes at this as DJ is taken off in handcuffs.

"I did nothing, I am being black mailed." He says in his defense.

"That girl she is evil she murdered that girl you see with my paint brush, she told me this in a letter she told me that she stole my brush and will return it after I do some fix ups to her house I said no but then she said that she as dirt on me that can put me in jail. I had no idea what it was but perhaps she was telling the truth I thought so I played into her hands and this is it she murdered her own friend in order to get me to do what she wants." DJ says with Courtney letting out some tears.

"Take him away!" She demands

"NO, he is telling the truth I saw her last night I think me and Jane saw a girl and I think I saw two girls. This girl is that second girl her tears are not real she doesn't care." Trent sings.

"You kept it secret to protect me from her?" Gwen asks

"Looks like we have our killer or at least the suspect." Harold says letting DJ go with Courtney being arrested.

"Lets go." Trent says grabbing Gwen leaving the scene. Those not on set are scene in the back ground with an intern that drops water through a giant colander to me more like rain as the roof explodes as rubber ducks land on the stage.

"YEAH They are here!" Izzy screams out loud the curtain the drops

Confession Cam

Bridgette: Come on!

Trent: Come on!

"You have seen both but I decided and the winner is." Chris says both of them looking at him wondering if they had won.

"The winner is Trent! I like the originality, and the surprise ending was awesome." He says to them.

"Yeah it was a surprise." Trent then says following it up with the whisper "Yeah to me too."

"Trent is the winner of the money and I'll be seeing you on Total Drama Action! (Don't forget when this started it was before TDA and it was a between season I just took a really long time getting to this point ha." Chris says.

(The after party)

"Congrats Trent" Gwen says to him

"Thanks." He says as there is a group hug to end the episode.

TIME PARODOX!

"You have seen both but I decided and the winner is." Chris says both of them looking at him wondering if they had won.

"The winner is Bridgette." He says to them as Geoff picks her up kissing her.

(After party)

Geoff and Bridgette are kissing each other still as the others let out a laugh even Heather ending the episode

(Sorry for the quick finishes the details of Trent's victory will be explained in chapter 80 the final chapter of the Fanfic though it will remain open if I ever decide to create an 81st chapter for bonus coverage.)

So Trent won, I had him winning since the beginning but once TDW got so close to its end I decided to see if another Male would win if one did Bridgette would have been the normal winner instead to give a girl a win though it is just a fanfic it is called personal justice.

Bridgette

Age 17

3-4-93 - Pisces (Still doing this even though they are randomly reveled like Cody's was it is more for fun.)

She was always a klutz but had a big hear she never acted unfairly to anyone no matter the reason. She is what others say the perfect friend so long she is not your waitress because the drinks would be on you. She entered into TDI with the hopes of making some money to help her mom at their surf shop but ended up getting a date with a belong haired boy who bears a cowboy hat. She goes into TDM knowing she owns a place in TDA but with some luck she makes her way to the final two agents Trent losing in the end she along with the others join in the final group hug. (TIME PARODOX!) She with no real known reason beats Trent despite several mishaps and gets the money and a bunch of lip from Geoff.

Trent

Age 17

10-31-92- Scorpio

He was born on Halloween day but he never really got into ghouls like was though due to being born on such a day instead he got really into music joining several bands through the year. One day his band talks him into joining TDI he does and comes 11th in the series he returns to TDM and after a rather easy start a plot by Justin gets out the worse side of him but thanks to this plot he gained several ally such as Izzy, and Bridgette both making it to the final stretch with him however both end up losing to him just as all the others have he wins the money thanks to a surprise ending. (Time paradox) He ends up losing for one reason or another, Trent lets out a laugh he and Gwen let out a smile.

THE ALMOST END


End file.
